Initiate
by Serena Bluemoon
Summary: [TRADUÇÃO - CONTINUAÇÃO DE INNOCENT] Quase dois anos se passaram desde que Monstro encontrou Harry Potter dormindo no chão da cozinha, e Grimmauld Place mudou drasticamente desde então.
1. Family And Friends

Initiate

 **Por MarauderLover7**

 **Traduzida por Serena Bluemoon**

 **Tradução autorizada pela autora!**

 **Disclaimer** : A autora, MarauderLover7, não possui Harry Potter, apenas o plot desta fanfiction. A tradutora, Serena Bluemoon, não possui nem o plot nem Harry Potter, apenas o trabalho de traduzir. Nenhuma das supracitadas ganha qualquer coisa além de satisfação pessoal e comentários.

 **Sumário:** [TRADUÇÃO - CONTINUAÇÃO DE INNOCENT]Quase dois anos se passaram desde que Monstro encontrou Harry Potter dormindo no chão da cozinha, e Grimmauld Place mudou drasticamente desde então.

 **Aviso:** Initiate é a segunda parte de uma série que, por enquanto, conta com quatro partes. Innocent é a primeira parte. Identity (terceira parte) está completa, mas a série ainda está em andamento, então em algum momento vamos acabar alcançando as publicações da autora e, aí, as atualizações não dependerão mais apenas de mim, okay?

Como sempre, nomes dos personagens foram mantidos no original. Um ou outro eu acabei usando o nome traduzido, mas em regra, não o fiz. Qualquer dúvida, só perguntar.

Espero que gostem da fic tanto quanto eu gostei e, como sempre: comentem! É apenas pelos comentários que posso saber se estão gostando e se a qualidade da tradução está satisfatória. :)

Boa leitura!

 **Capítulo Um**

 **Family And Friends**

 **(Família e Amigos)**

— Com o negócio do Animago, como vou saber quando o encantamento estiver certo?

Sirius, que cochilava na poltrona da biblioteca, roncou e se sentou direito, tentando fingir que estivera acordado o tempo todo. Bocejou largamente e foi recompensado com uma risada zombeteira e um farfalhar impaciente de papéis.

— Você vai mudar — murmurou e se forçou a abrir os olhos. Uma prateleira de livros era a única coisa no seu campo de visão, mas uma luz quente e rosada entrava pela janela; o sol estava nascendo.

— Isso não ajuda muito — disse Harry do chão, onde estava deitado com seu pedaço de pergaminho gasto (Sirius achava que era melhor ele reescrever as partes que ia usar) e vários livros enormes, inclusive a agenda que Dora lhe dera de natal.

— O quê? — perguntou Sirius, esfregando o rosto. Harry voltou a rir com zombaria e Sirius sentiu o cheiro de tinta, provavelmente do tinteiro que estava ao lado de Harry no tapete, e também o cheio delicioso de bacon; era claro que faltava pouco para o café da manhã. — Ah, desculpe. O que já tem?

Harry se levantou e se sentou no braço da poltrona por três segundos; então, escorregou até que estivesse acomodado entre Sirius e o braço. Sirius se moveu o máximo possível, mas Harry ainda estava meio que sentado em seu colo, então colocou o braço na posição mais confortável que encontrou e olhou para o pergaminho que Harry lhe dera.

 _Minha pelagem é negra como a noite, mas (algo sobre a lua?). Eu pertenço à minha matilha e todos temos os mesmos humores, felizes e tristes ao mesmo tempo. Eu sou o lobo nascido do cervo e da corça._

Fazia um bom tempo que Sirius não via o encantamento e ficou impressionado com o progresso de Harry. Leu mais algumas vezes, juntando ideias — pensou mais nas coisas que tinham funcionado para ele, James e Peter quando eles criaram seus encantamentos. A lua devia ser mencionada em um encantamento que envolvia um lobo e Sirius passou um momento se perguntando se Harry pensara nisso sozinho ou se tinha sido sugestão de Remus; acreditava mais na segunda opção.

— Não sei o que fazer com a parte da lua — falou Sirius lentamente, pensando. Fez cócegas na orelha de Harry com a pena e o garoto se remexeu e quase se jogou para fora da poltrona para tentar escapar. Mas Sirius parou antes que ele precisasse ir a tais extremos. Harry olhou para a pena com cautela, mas voltou a se ajeitar. — Gostei da parte da matilha, mas seria bom usar outras palavras... talvez algo sobre ser uma família adotiva... Quero dizer, somos uma família — disso Sirius não duvidava e não achava que Harry o fazia —, mas só somos parentes distantes e você e Moony nem parentes são...

— Minha matilha me adotou? — sugeriu Harry.

— Nós meios que nos adotamos — disse Sirius, sorrindo ao se lembrar da _dogtag_ pendurada em seu pescoço. — Talvez 'minha matilha é escolhida e eles são meus e eu sou deles'?

— Minha matilha é escolhida _com cuidado_ — corrigiu Harry, pensativo. — Caso contrário, se dependesse dele, o senhor Malfoy faria parte dela, assim como todas as outras pessoas "bem-intencionadas" da Grã-Bretanha. — Estremeceu e Sirius riu, mas se forçou a se concentrar.

— E feliz e triste funciona bem — disse —, mas deve ter um jeito melhor de dizer isso... Algo mais canino.

Ele e Harry ficaram em silêncio, concentrados; Sirius pensava em Padfoot e o que ele fazia quando estava feliz, e Harry provavelmente também o usava como referência, já que nunca vira Remus como Moony.

— Balançar o rabo — falaram ao mesmo tempo e, então: — Ei!

Harry saiu da poltrona e começou a anotar a ideia assim que Remus entrou na biblioteca — obviamente o café da manhã ainda não estava pronto — e explodiu em risadas.

— Moony — disse Harry, acenando na direção de Remus, mas seus olhos nunca saíram do pergaminho.

— Harry — disse Remus em um tom estranho; era calmo, como sempre, mas havia uma reprimenda divertida também. Era um tom que Sirius o ouvira usar muito, mas apenas uma ou duas vezes direcionado a Harry. Sirius olhou para Harry; seu afilhado tremia com a risada e se recusava a olhar para ele.

— O que você fez? — perguntou Sirius, sentindo-se deixado de fora. Harry apenas o olhou e deu um sorriso que ficava mais largo a cada segundo. Remus suspirou.

— _Accio Espelho de Sirius Black_ — disse, acenando a varinha. Um momento depois, o espelho de Sirius entrou na biblioteca e Remus o pegou, antes de entregá-lo. Sirius olhou seu reflexo e riu; Harry (certamente enquanto Sirius cochilava) tinha juntado suas sobrancelhas, lhe dado uma cicatriz em forma de raio, bigode de gato e um bigode bem cacheado.

Sirius deixou o espelho de lado e se recostou em sua poltrona, satisfeito.

— Estou fantástico — disse Sirius; Harry e Remus pareceram surpresos por ele ter deixado o rosto como estava.

— Achei mesmo que foi uma melhora — falou Remus com um sorriso afetado.

— Por que não limpou? — perguntou Harry.

— Eu poderia — disse Sirius —, mas prefiro mostrar ao Monstro o que você fez com o coitado do Mest...

— _Saponum!_ — disse Harry, parecendo em pânico. Sirius desviou e o jato de bolhas de sabão passou por cima de sua cabeça e explodiu na parede atrás dele. — Senta, Padfoot!

— Atacar um Auror é crime — riu Sirius, desviando de outro feitiço de limpeza. — E de novo! — Estalou a língua. — O que sua mãe diria...

— Provavelmente um feitiço para ajudar o filho — disse Remus, prestativo; ele estava bem longe do caminho. Harry tentou um feitiço de água em seguida e teria acertado o rosto de Sirius se ele não tivesse tropeçado em uma pilha de livros; acertou a parte de trás da cabeça dele.

— Monstro! — gritou Sirius, correndo para a porta. — Monstro, olha o que o Harry fez comigo!

— Ignore! — berrou Harry, perseguindo Sirius. — Monstro, fique onde está! — Sirius só poderia imaginar o dilema que Monstro estava vivendo na cozinha, brigando consigo mesmo para decidir se ia ou ficava. — _Pedis Offensio_ — disse Harry e Sirius ficou aliviado por ele ter esperado até terem chegado no patamar; teria sido perigoso no alto da escada.

Sirius caiu com um grito e Harry se sentou em cima dele na mesma hora, começando a limpar seu rosto com feitiços de água. Sirius engasgou e se transformou em Padfoot — Harry devia ter antecipado isso, mas não o fez — e, por isso, Padfoot conseguiu derrubá-lo — gentilmente — e segurar o capuz do agasalho da escola.

Harry, é claro, tentou tirar o agasalho; ele tinha conseguido soltar um braço e perder a cabeça no meio da lã azul quando Monstro apareceu no pé da escada com as mãos no quadril magrelo. Padfoot parou na mesma hora e tentou sorrir para Monstro — ele devia parecer um idiota, já que era um cachorro com a boca cheia de lã. Harry também parou de se mexer, apesar de Sirius não saber se ele tinha desistido ou se tinha sentido a presença de Monstro.

Monstro estudou Padfoot, que pingava água cheia de tinta no tapete, e Harry, que estava pendurado pelo suéter na boca de Padfoot e espiava pela gola, os óculos tortos.

Monstro cerrou os olhos e Padfoot abriu a boca. Harry caiu com um gemido e passou a cabeça pela gola do agasalho. Padfoot balançou o rabo e lambeu o rosto de Harry — recebendo um resmungo de nojo zombeteiro e um puxão de orelha —, antes de voltar à sua forma humana.

Ele e Harry olharam para Monstro, provavelmente parecendo culpados. Monstro apenas suspirou, como se não esperasse outra coisa — Sirius supôs que ele não devia mesmo ter esperado, porque eles moravam todos juntos há um pouco mais de dois anos.

— O café da manhã está pronto — disse ele. Depois disso, foi a correria matinal de sempre; Remus ajudou Harry a terminar de se preparar para um teste de soletrar que ele tinha naquele dia (por um momento, Sirius se perguntou se Harry devia ter trabalhado nisso em vez de em seu encantamento Animago, antes de decidir que poder se transformar em um lobo provavelmente o ajudaria mais a longo prazo do que saber escrever "cintilante") e Sirius convocou seu espelho e terminou de limpar o rosto na pia da cozinha (por mais que tivesse se divertido com isso, não achava que seria bem visto no trabalho) e Monstro tentava fazer todos comerem.

Dora saiu da lareira, parecendo cansada — ela tivera uma sessão de treinamento noturno —, e aceitou o pão de ovos e bacon que Monstro lhe ofereceu; ela o comeu no tempo que Harry precisou para correr até o andar superior para pegar sua mochila e, depois, Apartar de volta para procurar os tênis. Ted e Andy estavam no trabalho e Dora não sabia cozinhar nem se sua vida dependesse disso, então era uma visitante constante em Grimmauld Place ou na casa de Remus se quisesse comer algo além de torradas ou cereal.

— Pronto — disse Harry, pulando no lugar ao tentar colocar os tênis; ele não se dera ao trabalho de desamarrar os cadarços. Enquanto ele estava parado (mais ou menos), Sirius acenou a varinha para mudar um pouco sua aparência. Apesar de não estarem mais fugindo, Sirius não tinha certeza do que os muggles sabiam sobre Harry Potter além de que ele tinha sido sequestrado há dois anos. O cabelo de Harry assumiu um tom claro de castanho, ficou menos rebelde, e seus olhos passaram a ser azuis. Sirius repetiu o feitiço nele mesmo.

— Pegou tudo? — perguntou Sirius. Harry assentiu, pendurando a mochila no ombro, e foi para as escadas. — Vem? — perguntou a Dora; a casa de Ted e Andy ficava algumas ruas depois da escola de Harry.

— Acho que vou aparatar — disse ela em meio a um bocejo. — Direto para a cama. — Bocejou novamente, beijou Remus e seguiu Harry, o cabelo num tom sonolento de azul. — Obrigada pelo café, Monstro. — Monstro se curvou e continuou a limpar a mesa.

— Boa sorte — disse Sirius a Remus, que sorriu, secou as palmas das mãos nas vestes e foi para a lareira.

Ele sumiu nas chamas, dizendo, nervoso:

— Hogwarts! — Sirius começou a subir as escadas atrás dos outros dois e balançou a cabeça.

— Varinha, Harry — disse; a varinha estava saindo do bolso do short do uniforme de Harry.

— Opa — disse Harry, virando-se. — Desculpe. — Passou por Dora e Sirius, deixando a varinha sobre a mesa da cozinha. Sua lancheira, que tinha esquecido, foi colocada em suas mãos por Monstro. — Obrigado! Tchau, Monstro — disse, deixando Sirius guiá-lo até o andar de cima, pelo corredor e porta afora. Sirius demorou um pouco mais por ter ido buscar a motocicleta na garagem interna que ele e Harry tinham montado no antigo escritório de seu pai no começo de janeiro, e a levou até o sol quente de junho.

Dora bocejou e se despediu antes de sumir, e Sirius manobrou a motocicleta cuidadosamente pelos degraus da frente, onde Harry esperava impacientemente, soletrando baixinho.

 **-x-**

Era uma boa manhã para caminhar, Remus pensou, ao andar pela longa trilha que ligava Hogsmeade à escola. O sol já tinha aparecido, mas não estava muito quente e tudo era muito verde. Hagrid o esperava nos portões; Dumbledore provavelmente o enviara.

— 'Dia — disse ele, sorrindo para Remus por trás de sua barba espessa, ao destrancar os portões.

— Bom dia, Hagrid — disse Remus com um sorriso. — Espero não ter interrompido seu café da manhã...

— Comi mais cedo — disse Hagrid, balançando uma mão enorme. Ele deu um passo para trás para que Remus passasse e lhe deu um tapinha no ombro. Remus se preparou, mas ainda cambaleou um pouco sob a força do impacto. — Tenho coisas para fazer hoje, com Fofo indo para uma casa nova e tudo o mais.

Remus sorriu educadamente; não tinha certeza de quem ou o quê Fofo era, mas sabia que Fofo provavelmente não era tão amigável e gentil quanto o nome sugeria, e tinha ainda mais certeza de que, apesar de seu interesse em criaturas mágicas, não ia querer conhecer essa. Hagrid pegou um relógio de bolso do tamanho de um relógio de parede e hesitou.

— É melhor eu ir... Boa sorte!

— Obrigado, Hagrid — disse Remus e desejou, pela milésima vez, que as pessoas parassem de lhe desejar sorte; apreciava a intenção delas, mas estava ficando ansioso. Hagrid foi em direção à Floresta, assobiando para Canino; o cachorro, que estivera sentado nos degraus da cabana da Hagrid, saiu correndo e passou a caminhar ao lado de seu dono.

Remus seguiu em direção ao castelo. A maioria dos alunos ainda estava tomando café da manhã; conseguia vê-los pelas enormes janelas que davam para os jardins, apesar de suspeitar que a maioria dos alunos do sétimo ano estivesse nos Salões Comunais, ou na biblioteca, estudando para os NIEMs. Alguns alunos faziam outras coisas; um grupo de crianças pequenas — provavelmente do primeiro ou segundo ano — jogavam pedras no Salgueiro Lutador; dois alunos mais velhos estavam sentados _bem_ próximos, na beira do lago e outro par — alunos mais novos, de novo, observavam o Salgueiro Lutador de uma distância segura.

— Acha que vão achar o nó? — perguntou uma voz. Era incomodamente conhecida, e Remus andou mais devagar para ver quem tinha falado. Ela estava sentada, então era difícil estimar sua altura, com cabelo loiro e uma postura muito ereta. Ela comia um pedaço de bacon e conversava com um menino mais jovem e magro, com cabelo marrom. Os dois usavam as vestes da Lufa-Lufa.

Remus reconheceu o menino primeiro; era Traseiro Prateado, do acampamento dos lobisomens. A garota notou que ele olhava e a carranca dela o fez se lembrar e, como Traseiro Prateado estava ao seu lado, Remus sabia que só podia ser Dente Verde. Sabia que eles começariam Hogwarts — Dumbledore pedira seu conselho sobre o assunto, mas não tinha pensado nisso desde então.

— Lupin — disse ela em um tom monótono. Sua voz, que estivera mais suave e gentil ao falar com Traseiro Prateado, recobrara seu tom rosnado. Remus também não conseguia superar a aparência limpa dela; no acampamento, seu cabelo estivera emaranhado e tão sujo que era marrom, suas unhas eram longas e quebradiças e as roupas, frangalhos. Aqui, suas vestes estavam limpas e ela tomara banho, penteara o cabelo e o prendera em um rabo de cavalo. Ela estava quase irreconhecível. O cabelo do Traseiro Prateado estava alguns tons mais claro, mas era a única diferença; ele sempre conseguira manter um padrão aceitável de higiene. — O que _você_ está fazendo aqui?

— Tenho uma reunião com o diretor — disse, aproximando-se lentamente. — E vocês dois... Estão terminando o primeiro ano, certo? — Traseiro Prateado olhou para Dente Verde, que cruzara os braços e erguera o nariz. Traseiro Prateado assentiu. — Estão gostando? — Traseiro Prateado assentiu novamente na mesma hora, e Remus não conseguiu evitar o sorriso.

— Acho que sim — disse Dente Verde depois de uma pausa. — É claro, seria preferível aprender com o pai e os outros — seus olhos ficaram apagados por um momento, antes de brilharem de raiva —, mas depois do ano passado, isso não era uma opção. — Ela fungou e Traseiro Prateado parecia sério, mas não triste.

 _Interessante_ , Remus pensou, observando-os.

— Bem — disse em voz alta —, vou deixá-los em paz. Boa sorte com as provas.

— Obrigado — disse Traseiro Prateado em voz baixa. Dente Verde o silenciou com um olhar, antes de voltar uma de suas carrancas mais ameaçadoras para Remus, que lhes deu as costas e seguiu seu caminho.

Remus não sabia se Dumbledore o vira pelas janelas do Salão Principal ou se ele apenas soubera daquele jeito único dele, mas ele esperava no Saguão de Entrada quando Remus passou pelas portas da frente. Caminharam lado a lado até o escritório de Dumbledore, jogando conversa fora — Dumbledore perguntara sobe Sirius e Harry, e sobre a última lua cheia e Remus, por sua vez, perguntou sobre a escola e sobre Dente Verde e Traseiro Prateado, apesar de Dumbledore os conhecer como Sarah e Ethan.

— Agora, posso esperar que sua presença hoje seja uma resposta positiva à proposta que fiz em minha carta? — perguntou Dumbledore depois de se acomodarem no escritório dele.

— A terceira vez é a que vale — respondeu Remus, divertido. Dumbledore sorriu. — Se quiser me receber, é claro.

— É claro — disse Dumbledore cordialmente. — Precauções podem ser tomadas quando estiver doente... Sarah e Ethan ocupam a Casa dos Gritos atualmente, então pode se juntar...

— Não, obrigado — falou Remus. — Ou sairei da escola ou tomarei a Mata-Cão e passarei a noite em meu escritório. — Dumbledore inclinou a cabeça.

— Vou deixar que escolha o que lhe for melhor — disse. — Estou certo de que conseguiremos providenciar ambos. Só peço que me informe se o método mudar a qualquer momento. As pessoas, tanto os pais quanto os alunos, podem ficar um pouco inquietas, considerando sua admissão no julgamento de Sirius, mas devo conseguir acalmá-las se souber exatamente onde estará. — Dumbledore suspirou. — Peço desculpas pela intromissão, porque sei que nunca gostou de falar sobre sua condição...

— Não se desculpe — pediu Remus. — Não é um pedido irracional.

— Obrigado.

— Mas tenho que perguntar, senhor: por que eu? Por que se meter em todos esses problemas se pode chamar Bean ou Rattler, ou manter Davey...?

— Sturgis e Thomas não quiseram se afastar de seus empregos por um ano — disse Dumbledore. — Meu outro candidato era Quirinus, mas quando conversei com ele hoje cedo, ele pareceu distraído. Ele disse que estava com um projeto de pesquisa em andamento que o manteria ocupado por um bom tempo. — Dumbledore sorriu de um jeito carinhoso. — Ele disse que ensinar era importante, mas que precisava priorizar as coisas. E a visão de Davey está piorando; por mais que ainda consiga ensinar a teoria, ele já não consegue mais escrever direito, e sua mira e coordenação nas demonstrações práticas não são mais a mesma coisa.

— E só eu sobrei — disse Remus secamente.

— Dificilmente é a última opção, Remus — disse Dumbledore. — Como você disse antes, não é a primeira vez que o convidei.

— Não — concordou Remus.

— Então, aceitará o trabalho? — perguntou Dumbledore. Remus hesitou e, estranhamente, viu-se pensando em James.

 _O risco é a melhor parte_ , pensou, sorrindo.

— Claro — disse. — Onde eu assino?

 **-x-**

— Oh, isso é tão legal! — disse Dora, saltitando ao lado de Remus; ela usava as botas de equilíbrio que ganhara de natal, caso contrário Remus não achava que ela se atreveria a saltitar, por medo de cair. Ela e Remus desviaram de um par de recrutas e do Auror Dawlish e continuaram pelo corredor. — Já contou ao Sirius?

— Ainda não o vi. Nem o Harry — adicionou com um sorriso, prevendo sua próxima pergunta. Segurou sua mão e ela apertou a sua, sorrindo. — Mas pensei em pararmos no cubículo de Sirius e ver se ele quer se juntar a nós no almoço.

— Não — disse Dora. Remus a olhou, surpreso.

— Por que não? — quis saber.

— Ele não está aqui.

— Mas ele disse que ia passar o dia no escritório — comentou Remus, franzindo o cenho. — Aconteceu alguma coisa? Harry...

— Ele foi tomar café com a McKinnon há meia hora — contou Dora, dando de ombros. Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Foi, é? — perguntou com um sorrisinho afetado. — O que fez isso acontecer? — Dora deu de ombros mais uma vez.

— Eles fazem isso o tempo todo — disse sem parecer perturbada. Remus parou de andar e Dora olhou para trás, o cabelo num tom laranja meio confuso.

— Ele nunca me contou nada disso — falou.

Foi a vez de Dora dar um sorrisinho afetado.

— Bem, ele não contaria, né?

— Mas ele sempre gostou de se gabar de seus encontros — comentou Remus, franzindo o cenho.

— Acho que não é um encontro — retorquiu Dora, revirando os olhos, mas seu cheiro não era convencido. Remus apenas a olhou. — Acho que só são amigos.

— Eles sempre foram "só amigos" — disse Remus, divertido. Beijou a têmpora de Dora, que lhe sorriu. — Até quando eles praticamente moravam juntos e todo mundo achava que Sirius ia pedi-la em casamento, eles não estavam namorando. — Ela riu, antes de parecer pensativa. Remus deu um passo para frente, ainda segurando sua mão, para apertar o botão do elevador. — Tem alguma preferência para o almoço?

— Não — respondeu. — Só preciso voltar à uma ou Olho-Tonto vai... er...

— Não vai ficar impressionado?

— Eu ia falar que ia me amaldiçoar ou me dar de comida para as latas de lixo, mas não ficar impressionado funciona, também — disse, sorrindo.

 **-x-**

— Blaise — a senhora Phelps disse —, estão te chamando na diretoria. Os outros podem ir almoçar.

Harry tentou chamar a atenção de Blaise, mas ele não estava olhando na sua direção; ele parecia confuso e olhava feio para os pés. Harry acabou olhando para Hermione; ela deu de ombros e tirou uma maçã da mochila. Harry pegou o próprio almoço — duas fatias de pão fresco (ainda quente; sorriu e fez uma nota mental de agradecer Monstro), uma seleção pequena de frutas e um pedaço de torta de caramelo.

— Coloquem as toucas — avisou a senhora Phelps. — Se o professor-inspetor vir vocês sem as toucas, ele vai mandar vocês entrarem!

Harry colocou a touca, assim como Hermione. Blaise não pegara a sua. Os dois saíram da sala de aula com os outros alunos e foram para o pátio ensolarado. Harry seguiu Blaise com os olhos; Blaise eram bem-comportado demais para ter se metido em problemas, e seu pai — o senhor Benson — saía do escritório para falar com ele, ao invés de chamá-lo até lá.

— O que acha que aconteceu? — perguntou Harry a Hermione.

— Não sei — respondeu Hermione, sem parecer perturbada com isso tudo. — O senhor Benson provavelmente só quer conversar com ele.

Ela tirou uma caixa de suco do bolso — de laranja, como sempre. Ela tirou o canudo da embalagem.

— Como se saiu na prova de soletrar? Acertou a número sete? — Harry a conhecia há tempo demais para se surpreender por ela ter falado das tarefas, mas ainda precisou engolir um gemido. Procurou por outro assunto e seus olhos voltaram para Blaise.

— Quem é aquela? — perguntou; Blaise e o senhor Benson estavam parados em frente a diretoria, mas não estavam sozinhos; uma mulher alta estava parada perto deles, vestida numa saia e camisa escuras e saltos; Harry conseguia ver seu batom vermelho mesmo do outro lado do pátio. Ela tinha o mesmo tom de pele e cabelo de Blaise.

— Não sei — respondeu Hermione, tomando um gole de suco. Ela parecia despreocupada.

— Olhe para Blaise! — Blaise olhava para a mulher, parado atrás de seu pai, e sua mão estava presa no braço do senhor Benson. Ele parecia assustado ou preocupado ou algo que Harry nunca esperaria de seu amigo carismático e confiante.

— Estranho — concordou Hermione, parecendo um pouco curiosa. Olhou para Harry. — _Não está_ pensando em ir até lá, né?

— Não — disse Harry, antes de ceder. — Por que não?

— Porque isso se chamar espionar! — falou Hermione, parecendo escandalizada. — Blaise é nosso amigo e...

— E se ele precisar de nós? — contrapôs Harry.

— O senhor Benson cuidará dele — disse Hermione, confiante. Harry não duvidava disso; o senhor Benson era tão empenhado com Blaise quanto Padfoot era com Harry.

— Não é espionagem — disse Harry. — É só cuidar... — Pela expressão de Hermione, soube que ela não estava convencida, então desistiu desse argumento e tentou outro: — Não está nem um pouco curiosa?

— Não — respondeu Hermione depois de um momento de hesitação.

— Mentirosa — disse com um sorriso. Guardou o resto de seu almoço no bolso e saiu do banco.

— Não estou... Harry! Vai perder pontos se for pego! — Hermione se ergueu num pulo e correu atrás ele, sibilando reprimendas. Blaise, o senhor Benson e a mulher estavam entrando, provavelmente indo para o escritório do senhor Benson.

— Pontos? — perguntou Harry. — O que te importa? Não está no meu grupo.

— Vai se meter em problemas! — disse, puxando sua camisa.

— Só se não ficar quieta — murmurou.

— Eu vou me meter em problemas! — gemeu. — Nunca fiquei de detenção e não quero uma bem no final do ano...

— Não estou te forçando a vir junto — lembrou Harry. Deu a volta no prédio da secretaria (tecnicamente, estavam fora dos limites, então ficou de olho nos professores) e ficou um pouco surpreso ao ouvir os passos lentos e quase silenciosos de Hermione atrás de si.

 **-x-**

— Gina, né? — perguntou Blaise.

— Giovanna — respondeu Giovanna. Ela se sentou na cadeira de Emmanuel. Ele pareceu um pouco incomodado com isso, mas era um muggle (ainda que fosse o pai de seu filho) e ela, uma bruxa que gostaria de vê-lo tentar impedi-la. Ele continuou em pé, a mão no ombro de Blaise. Ele sempre fora amável. Um bom homem (apesar de ser muggle) que não era seu tipo; ele não era exageradamente bonito, tampouco absurdamente rico. Ou rico, na verdade; estudou o terno dele, certa de que o conjunto todo costumava menos do que seu batom.

Fora provavelmente isso que salvara a vida dele... Isso, e quando Blaise nascera, ela precisara de um lugar para deixar o menino, porque ela certamente não quisera lidar com fraldas sujas e comida de bebê e o choro e ensiná-lo a usar o banheiro... Mas quem melhor para deixar seu filho do que um professor? Professores gostavam de crianças.

Giovanna olhou para seu filho. Não havia dúvidas de que ele era seu; ele era muito parecido com seu irmão mais velho.

— Giovanna — disse Blaise, testando o nome.

— Giovanna Zabini — disse ela; nunca tivera muita paciência com crianças e sua necessidade de repetir tudo. — Sua mãe.

— É — falou. — Você mencionou. — Olhou para seu pai e de volta para ela. — O que você quer?

— Te entregar isso — falou, tirando um envelope de pergaminho do bolso. Ela o tinha desde abril, quando ele fizera onze anos (teria sido enviada naquele dia, provavelmente com Minerva McGonagall), só que conversara com Dumbledore e ele lhe dera a carta para que entregasse ao seu filho. Estivera muito ocupada desde então com o trabalho, mas finalmente achara tempo para visitá-lo.

Entregou a carta a Blaise, que voltou a olhar para Emmanuel. Giovanna revirou os olhos; o menino não duraria nem cinco minutos em qualquer casa além da Lufa-Lufa se precisava tanto de apoio. Imaginou se deveria ter visitado antes.

— Abra — suspirou. Por um instante, achou que ele se recusaria (ele certamente o teria feito se Emmanuel não estivesse ali, assentindo com cautela), mas então ele quebrou o selo e abriu a carta. Seus olhos escuros correram de um lado para o outro, conforme ele lia, e seu rosto ficou um pouco pálido.

— Blaise? — chamou Emmanuel. Blaise lhe entregou a carta e, enquanto ele lia, Blaise olhou para Giovanna. Havia algo em seus olhos que a lembraram dela mesma e, pela primeira vez naquele dia, achou que o menino corresponderia às expectativas.

— Isso é uma piada? — perguntou ele.

 _Ou talvez não_ , pensou, suspirando. _Ele é tão denso quanto qualquer outro muggle que já conheci._

— Não — respondeu. — É verdade.

— Magia? — perguntou. — Acho que saberia se eu tivesse magia. — Um guincho veio do outro lado da janela aberta, e Giovanna franziu o cenho, sacou a varinha e fechou a janela. Adicionou um feitiço de silêncio só para se garantir. Blaise e Emmanuel apenas olharam.

— Nunca ficou tão assustado ou tão feliz que fez algo estranho acontecer? — perguntou, impaciente.

— Er... não — respondeu Blaise, revirando os olhos. Giovanna sentiu como se ele tivesse lhe batido.

— Nunca? — perguntou, olhando de pai para filho.

— Nunca? — disse Blaise. Emmanuel assentiu.

— Mas... — Balançou a cabeça. Seu filho _não_ podia ser um Aborto. — Mas ele está na lista! Ele recebeu a carta. Ele tem que ter magia!

— Bem, não tenho — falou Blaise. — Como eu disse, acho que saberia.

— Ele nunca fez algo estranho quando criança? Convocou brinquedos, acendeu as luzes? — Emmanuel balançou a cabeça e franziu o cenho para a carta. Giovanna voltou a pegar a varinha e os outros dois se encolheram. — Pegue — mandou.

— Não quero — falou Blaise.

— Agora, Blaise! — explodiu.

— Não — respondeu. — Não pode simplesmente aparecer depois de onze anos e mandar em mim.

— Tudo bem — disse friamente. Acenou a varinha, prendendo Blaise à cadeira. Emmanuel deu um passo para frente, mas Giovanna já estava em pé, a varinha pressionada em seu pescoço. Emmanuel engoliu nervosamente. — Pegue agora ou o papai vai se machucar.

— Você é maluca! — disse Blaise, antes de começar a gritar para a porta do escritório: — Senhora Felser! Senhora Felser, chame a... — Giovanna o silenciou. Blaise arregalou os olhos e sua boca se mexia rapidamente, mas nenhum som saia dela. Emmanuel tentou se afastar, mas Giovanna o cutucou com a varinha.

— Três — disse Giovanna —, dois, u... — Sua varinha saiu da sua mão e voou até a porta do escritório. Sorriu para seu filho, que parecia assustado. — Viu — disse —, magia. — Emmanuel estava imóvel, então pegou sua varinha e soltou Blaise. — Agora — falou — que já determinamos isso, certos passos precisam ser tomados. Primeiro, Blaise vai ficar comigo até as aulas de Hogwarts começarem, em setembro.

— Espere só um... — começou Emmanuel.

— Mas eu ainda tenho aula...

— Aulas muggles — disse Giovanna em tom de dispensa. — Hogwarts e se preparar para Hogwarts é mais importante. Nenhum filho meu vai aparecer se comportando como um sangue-ruim na frente de gente como os Malfoy, os Greengrass ou os Parkinson.

— Não sou seu filho — murmurou Blaise.

— Seu sangue diz outra coisa — disse Giovanna em tom de dispensa.

— Não pode simplesmente aparecer e levar meu filho...

— Eu apareci e o _deixei_ há onze anos, e você não reclamou — falou Giovanna. Olhou para o relógio. — Você o verá no natal, não se preocupe.

— Não — disse Blaise. — Não, vou ficar com o pai...

— Adeus, Emmanuel — disse Giovanna, segurando o braço de Blaise. Ele tentou se soltar, mas não foi rápido o bastante; ela aparatou.

 _Continua._


	2. New Names

**Capítulo Dois**

 **New Names**

 **(Novos Nomes)**

— Magia? — A voz de Blaise passou pela janela aberta. — Acho que saberia se eu tivesse magia.

Ao lado de Harry, Hermione guinchou e, acima deles, a janela foi fechada. Harry segurou o braço de Hermione e a puxou antes que alguém fosse procurar a origem do som. Não pararam de correr até terem chegado à biblioteca e encontraram seu lugar de sempre ao fundo, na seção de leitura.

Hermione estava pálida e parecia um pouco como se estivesse em pânico. Harry não conseguia acreditar que ela ainda não tivesse falado, com milhares de motivos para Giovanna Zabini ser complemente louca e estar errada.

 _Ela não acreditou, né?_ Harry não sabia o que deveria fazer se fosse o caso. Conversar com Padfoot era a solução óbvia, mas e depois? Obliviar Hermione? Contar tudo a ela e fazê-la prometer nunca contar?

E Blaise... Blaise era um bruxo. Ele não parecera convencido, mas, sendo justo, Harry mesmo não tinha acreditado quando Padfoot lhe contara. Isso significava que Blaise iria para Hogwarts. Harry conheceria mais uma pessoa... E Blaise também conheceria alguém. De repente, setembro parecia muito mais promissor.

— Maluquice, certo? — Harry se ouviu dizer.

— Maluquice — concordou Hermione com uma risada trêmula. — Idiotice, na verdade, que uma mulher adulta pense que magia é real. — Ela ainda não parecia com ela mesma. Harry forçou um sorriso. — E ela acha que, o quê, Blaise pode ser algum tipo de bruxa?

— Bruxo, provavelmente — disse Harry com um sorriso ansioso. Hermione o olhou de um jeito estranho. — Porque, você sabe, Blaise é um garoto, então ele seria um bruxo, não uma...

 _Pare de falar!_ , disse a si mesmo. Fechou a boca.

— Não uma bruxa — terminou Hermione. — Certo, que tonteira a minha. — Balançou a cabeça com força o bastante para quase derrubar a touca. — É tudo hipotético, é claro.

— É — apressou-se a dizer. — Digo, magia não é _real_.

— Não, definitivamente não é — disse Hermione. Ficaram em silêncio. Harry olhou pela biblioteca e, quando estava convencido de que estavam sozinhos, tirou sua torta de caramelo do bolso e a mordeu. Hermione crispou os lábios e seus olhos foram para o aviso de "proibido comida" na parede, mas não comentou. Ela ainda parecia nervosa. — E ela nem se parecia com uma bruxa.

— Não tinha verrugas — concordou Harry, limpando uma mancha de lama de seu short.

— Nem um sapo — completou Hermione, ansiosa.

— Não — falou Harry. — Muito parecida com uma muggle. — Ela tinha se portado bem, pensou. Zabini se portava como uma sangue-puro arrogante, então ele duvidava que ela passasse muito tempo no mundo muggle, mas ela certamente tinha sido convincente.

— Desculpe? — perguntou Hermione, os olhos arregalados. Harry percebeu seu erro tarde demais.

— Eu... — falou. _Idiota! Como é que vou explicar_ isso _? Hermione é um dicionário ambulante e ela não conhece a palavra e vai começar a fazer perguntas..._

— Muggle — falou Hermione. — Você disse muggle.

— Não — falou Harry o mais firmemente possível. — Não falei, eu falei...

— Falou, sim; eu ouvi — insistiu Hermione, teimosa. Ela sorria (de um jeito bastante ansioso, mas havia esperança lá, também) e era muito, muito preocupante.

— Não disse — teimou Harry. Hermione o olhou por um longo momento, parecendo pensar em algo. Ela cruzou os dedos. _Oh, Merlin, o que foi que eu..._

— De qual casa acha que Zabini foi? — perguntou Hermione, os olhos fixos no rosto de Harry.

— Eu não... _O quê?_ — Harry olhou para Hermione, certo de que seus ouvidos estavam lhe enganando. Ela o observava com uma expressão impossível de ler. Harry desejou poder se transformar; aí, poderia sentir o cheiro de seu humor. Respirou fundo, esperando que o tiro não saísse pela culatra. _Se sair, então podemos obliviá-la_ , pensou tristemente. — Azevinho — disse, cauteloso. — E pena de fênix.

— Videira — sussurrou ela — e fibra de coração de dragão. — Harry a olhou, boquiaberto, e ela retribuiu o olhar, visivelmente perplexa.

— Você é uma bruxa? — perguntou, espantado.

— Você é um bruxo — retorquiu e não era uma pergunta. — Hogwarts? — perguntou, sagaz.

— Hogwarts — concordou. Hermione sorriu. — Há... Há quanto tempo? — gaguejou. Hermione aproximou sua cadeira da dele e abaixou a voz.

— Bem, minha vida toda, imagino — disse ela. Harry teria revirado os olhos se não estivesse tão chocado. — Mas só descobri ano passado, no meu aniversário. A professora McGonagall, ela ensina...

— Transfiguração — terminou Harry. — É, eu sei.

— Ela foi te conhecer, também? — perguntou Hermione. Harry balançou a cabeça. Ela franziu o cenho e continuou com sua história. — Bem, enfim, ela apareceu lá em casa com uma carta, como a de Blaise, e eu não acreditei no começo, mas várias coisas que ela dizia faziam sentido, e ela transformou nosso sofá em uma cabra e, bem, como eu poderia _não_ acreditar depois _disso_? — Hermione pausou para respirar. — É tudo tão interessante! Há um mundo inteiro escondido embaixo do nariz de todo mundo, e agora posso fazer parte dele! Meus pais demoraram um pouco mais para aceitar; eles tinham vários planos para o colegial, mas eles só querem que eu seja feliz e...

— Hermione — disse Harry —, respira.

— Desculpe! — disse, ofegante. — Eu só... É tão bom poder conversar com alguém. Meus pais se interessam bastante, acho, mas eles não ficam muito em casa... — Olhou-o com expectativa, antes de suspirar, impaciente.

— O quê? — perguntou Harry.

— Como você descobriu? — perguntou ela, parecendo prestes a explodir.

— Oh — disse Harry, piscando. — Er, bem, minha família era bruxa...

— Então sempre soube? — perguntou Hermione, os olhos brilhando com a possibilidade de aprender mais.

— Er... não — disse Harry. — Nós... Padfoot me contou quando eu tinha oito anos.

— Isso é normal? — perguntou Hermione. — A gente não pode saber antes? Seus pais não usavam magia? E Padfoot é um nome estranho; é um bruxo ou...

— Hermione — repetiu Harry.

— Desculpe — disse, ficando em silêncio na mesma hora, mas ainda prestando atenção. Harry ajeitou os óculos, pensando no que dizer; seria uma boa ideia admitir tudo e contar a ela seu nome verdadeiro? Não via motivo para não contar... Draco sabia, assim como Ron e Ginny, e não estavam mais se escondendo... Só parecia errado, já que Harry se esforçara tanto para esconder seu nome, rosto e magia na escola. Suspirou.

— Acho — disse — que você sabe mais sobre mim do que pensa. — Ela lia bastante e, conhecendo Hermione, ela teria tentado descobrir o máximo possível sobre a atualidade do mundo mágico, para que soubesse no que estava se metendo em setembro. Ergueu a mão. — Sou Harry — disse. Hermione revirou os olhos, mas apertou sua mão. — Harry Potter. — Ela ficou boquiaberta.

— Isso não... mas você _não pode..._ Sério?

— Sério — disse Harry num tom de desculpas, antes de fazer uma careta. — Bem, sendo justo, _eu_ não sou, mas padrinho é; Sirius Black. — Hermione parecia prestes a desmaiar.

— Tem certeza? — perguntou. Harry apenas a olhou. — Não que eu... Você está morto no mundo muggle, sabia? Pararam de procurar e todos apenas assumiram... — Balançou a cabeça. — É claro, qualquer pessoa que tenha um pouco de noção do que está acontecendo no mundo bruxo sabe que _isso_ não é verdade, mas quando se está nos dois mundos como nós... É você _mesmo_? — Sem saber como responder, Harry apenas deu de ombros, impotente. — V...

Mas seja lá o que Hermione fosse perguntar se perdeu no som do sinal que indicava o fim do almoço e, pela segunda vez na vida acadêmica de Harry, _ele_ foi o primeiro a se levantar e voltar para a sala. Hermione assumiu o lugar usual de Harry, seguindo-o, parecendo triste com o fim o intervalo.

 **-x-**

— Uma palavra, Blaise, e eu...

O garoto — Blaise — soltou o braço da mão de unhas bem-feitas de Giovanna. Narcissa, que abrira a boca para cumprimentar aos dois, voltou a fechá-la. Nunca vira o garoto — cuja idade provavelmente era algo em torno da de Hydrus ou de Draco —, mas por sua pele, olhos e altura, só podia ser o filho de Giovanna. Lembrava que, há algum tempo, Giovanna mencionara ter um filho, mas nunca conhecera o garoto e não sabia que Giovanna estivera em contato com ele; ela tinha dito que ele morava com o pai. Blaise olhou por cima do ombro, rosnou para Giovanna e de um passo para frente.

— Blaise Zabini — disse, hesitando brevemente entre um nome e outro, como se quisesse dizer outra coisa. Um sorriso charmoso apareceu em seus lábios, mas seus ombros ainda estavam tensos. — Você deve ser a senhora Malfoy.

— É um prazer conhecê-lo — disse Narcissa, sorrindo para ele. Ela lhe ofereceu uma mão e ele a apertou sem hesitar. — Giovanna — adicionou, olhando além dos ombros do garoto.

— Narcissa — disse Giovanna friamente. Passou por eles e entrou na Mansão sem outra palavra. Narcissa crispou os lábios e olhou para Blaise, que analisava sua expressão de desaprovação e, estranhamente, parecia reconfortado.

— Não gosto muito dela, também — disse ele e, então, como sua mãe, passou por ela. Não tinha certeza se ele vira sua mãe e a seguira ou só fora guiado pelo barulho que os outros faziam, mas ele não precisou de ajuda para encontrar o caminho até a sala de estar. Narcissa o seguiu, curiosa; não achava que ela, uma adulta, conseguia entrar na casa de um estanho com tanta confiança quanto ele, e ficou dividida entre se sentir incomodada ou impressionada por ele não apreciar o interior caro da Mansão.

Giovanna já estava à vontade na sala de estar; Roderick, Crabbe, Aloysius, Goyle, Nishith, Shafiq, Ernest Parkinson e Leopold Nott estavam ao redor dela, rindo, e Lucius e Marius Greengrass estavam um pouco afastados, mas ainda a observando.

Edith Crabbe, Clementina Goyle e Nola Shafiq estavam juntas, todas parecendo descontentes, mas Eleanor Nott não parecia se importar, ou sequer notar. Ela e Catherine — sua filha de cinco anos — liam um livro em um dos sofás, e Parmenia Greengrass conversava com Magnus e Theodosia Bulstrode.

Blaise hesitou à porta, olhando para as pessoas — ou assim Narcissa assumiu —, antes de ajeitar os ombros e caminhar na direção das crianças — que, como sempre, estavam agrupadas perto da lareira —, como se as conhecesse a vida toda. Distraída, perguntou-se se ele era corajoso como um Grifinório, se estava em seu próprio mundinho, como um Corvinal, se confiava como um Lufo, ou se blefava como o Sonserino... Uma ação com tantos possíveis motivos. Balançou a cabeça e alisou as vestes. Ninguém prestou atenção a Blaise quando ele atravessou a sala, e Narcissa queria se sentir surpresa, mas não conseguiu; tinham se juntado para celebrar o aniversário de Draco, mas parecia que ninguém notara que Draco não estava presente.

 **-x-**

— ... uma pena azul, uma pedra, um marcador de página, uma maçã, uma garra de dragão, um pedaço de barbante e um pedaço de pergaminho...

— Em que estava escrito...? — perguntou Severus, detrás de sua mesa. Entre eles, descansava uma enorme bandeja coberta por um pano que Severus conjurara.

— Era a receita de uma poção? — disse Draco, apertando os olhos ao tentar se lembrar. Severus esperou. — A Poção Mata-Cão?

— Está chutando ou está me dizendo?

— Dizendo — decidiu Draco.

— E o último objeto?

— A figurinha do Godric Grifinória do Sapinho de Chocolate — disse Draco. Severus o observou, impassível, antes de inclinar a cabeça. Não era um elogio, mas era a coisa mais próxima a um que Severus costumava dar.

— Vá pegar _Estudos Avançados no Preparado de Poções_ para mim — disse — e terminaremos por hoje.

Draco se virou para a prateleira que reorganizara aquela manhã, tentando lembrar qual sistema usara; na semana anterior, tinha organizado por autor, na semana retrasada, por assunto, e na outra semana tinha sido por data de publicação. Todos tinham suas vantagens, é claro; era fácil encontrar um livro quando a prateleira toda estava organizada em ordem alfabética, mas não era uma boa solução se o que estava organizando eram poções ou ingredientes; era melhor organizá-los por espécie.

No momento, a prateleira estava organizando pelo sobrenome dos autores, e Draco hesitou — _Borage?_ , pensou, incerto —, antes de ir para essa parte da sala. Certamente, lá estava. Severus assentiu novamente.

— Acabamos? — perguntou Draco, desapontado. Quando começara a visitar Severus regularmente (até seus nove anos, não vira muito seu padrinho), tinha odiado. Odiara as tarefas estranhas e supérfluas (como organizar as prateleiras, os jogos de memória, aprender a mentir e a ler expressões, e ler trechos estranhos da literatura bruxa) e as perguntas frustrantes de Severus que não tinham uma resposta de verdade, mas que o faziam pensar e abalavam as crenças que tivera a vida inteira.

Agora gostava dessas visitas, e se as aulas de Severus permitissem, Draco passaria mais tempo ali do que em casa. Gostava da companhia de Severus, abrupta e sarcástica como era, e as tarefas não o incomodavam. Ainda não as entendia, mas elas não o incomodavam. E se mudasse de opinião sobre algumas coisas, que assim fosse... Mesmo que isso o transformasse no estranho da família e dos sangues-puros de seu círculo social.

Distraído, Draco coçou a cicatriz na palma de sua mão, que Severus lhe dera quando lhe mostrara que os sangues-puros, como Draco, e os mestiços, como Severus, tinham o mesmo sangue. Então, ergueu os olhos e ficou surpreso ao ver que Severus tirava um embrulho de uma das gavetas de sua mesa.

O embrulho era do mesmo papel marrom que as farmácias usavam para embrulhar coisas como chifres de unicórnios e raízes... Coisas que não iam pingar fluidos por todos os lugares, mas que ainda precisavam ser cobertas.

— Feliz aniversário, Draco — disse Severus. Draco não seu deu ao trabalho de esconder como ficara comovido por Severus ter lhe comprado um presente de aniversário; não era uma coisa muito Sonserina a se fazer, mas Draco não precisava ser frio e indiferente (ou sequer tentar ser, porque não era mais tão bom nisso quanto antes) com Severus, o que era outra coisa que gostava da companhia de seu padrinho.

Mas Severus não lhe entregou o embrulho; foi uma carta escrita num pergaminho grosso, uma com tinta esmeralda na frente, e um selo bastante distinto... o selo da escola em que se encontrava, na verdade.

— Eles costumam mandar por coruja — disse Draco, desconfiado, estudando seu padrinho.

— Sim — respondeu curtamente Severus e não ofereceu nenhuma explicação; em vez disso, entregou o embrulho a Draco.

— Um livro? — perguntou secamente, abrindo-o. Uma parte de sua mente pensou em onde o guardaria e qual sistema usaria, enquanto a outra se focava no título. — _Canções de Inocência e de Experiência_? — leu. Nunca ouvira falar do autor e, quando o folheou, ficou surpreso ao ver que o livro não continha instruções de poções, ou histórias sobre os fundadores, ou qualquer coisa do tipo... continha poemas. — Poesia? — perguntou, duvidoso, dando seu melhor para não parecer ingrato.

— Poesia muggle — concordou Severus. Draco apenas o olhou e estava quase perguntando o motivo quando a lareira se acendeu e a mãe saiu por ela, usando vestes de gala vermelhas. Em seus braços, uma pilha de tecido verde dobrado.

— Draco — disse ela, os olhos correndo pelo escritório. Draco os viu pousar na bandeja coberta e no livro em suas mãos. — Severus.

 **-x-**

— Todos já chegaram — disse Narcissa a Draco, cuja expressão vacilou, antes de ficar impassível, como a de Severus costumava fazer. Severus observou isso com orgulho triste. — Trouxe suas vestes. — Ofereceu-lhe a pilha em seus braços e ele deixou de lado o livro e a carta (presa na capa) para poder pegá-la.

— Há algum...

— O banheiro — disse Severus. Os olhos de Narcissa o seguiram pela sala, antes de irem para Severus. Houve um momento de silêncio entre eles (o tipo de silêncio no qual duas pessoas se mediam e reavaliavam suas posturas), antes de Narcissa dar um passo para frente.

— Uma escolha ousada — disse ele, indicando suas vestes. Já a vira usá-las antes, então não estava chocado, apenas surpreso pelo momento; sua casa estava, certamente, cheia de gerações de Sonserinos e Corvinais sangue-puros e ela usava o vermelho da Grifinória.

— Por quê? — perguntou Narcissa, erguendo uma sobrancelha fina. Severus a olhou, perguntando-se se ela realmente não entendera, antes de inclinar a cabeça; certamente fora a mesma resposta que ela dera a todos que perguntaram. Narcissa não era tola, mas as pessoas pareciam assumir que ela era vaga e completamente subserviente ao marido, como uma boa esposa puro-sangue. Narcissa, por sua vez, sabia _exatamente_ como usar isso a seu favor.

— Bem jogado — disse em voz baixa e ela o agraciou com um sorriso pequeno e frio.

— O que é isso? — perguntou ela, dedilhando a capa do livro que Severus dera a Draco.

— Um livro — disse Severus. Narcissa cerrou os olhos. — Poesia.

— Poesia? — perguntou Narcissa. Dessa vez, ela não atuava; realmente não entendia.

— Sim, Narcissa, poesia — disse. Ergueu um _Muffliato_ silencioso na porta do banheiro. — Você me pediu para ensinar a ele...

— Pedi — concordou ela, cautelosa.

— E a intenção é essa. O que é poesia?

— Palavras — disse ela, desinteressada, e continuou: — Severus, já fazem dois anos desde que te pedi isso e você ainda está com esses jogos de memórias e...

— E Draco está progredindo bem — disse ele. — Sua memória é excepcional e sua habilidade de organizar as coisas está entre as melhores que já vi. Quando ele tiver treze anos e puder começar a Oclumência, ele aprenderá como se fosse erguer uma vassoura no ar...

— Esperava que estivesse cobrindo feitiços — disse ela —, não... não poesia!

— Mas o que é mais perigoso? A varinha ou a palavra?

— Palavras fazem a varinha funcionar — disse Narcissa sem hesitar, e Severus ficou impressionado a contragosto. — Mas _feitiços_ o manterão vivo! Poemas...

— As coisas nunca são o que parecem — disse lentamente. — Um poema pode falar de uma pessoa ou coisa à primeira vista, mas, na verdade, ser sobre algo _completamente_ diferente. Aprender a olhar além da superfície para interpretar as mentiras será muito melhor do que saber como estuporar alguma coisa... — Crispou os lábios. — Posso garantir, e foi _por isso_ que escolhi esse livro.

Narcissa não parecia ter uma resposta, nem teve a chance de responder; Draco saiu do banheiro, ajeitando o colete. Pegou a antologia que deixara sobre a mesa e sorriu para Severus, que retribuiu fracamente. Por mais que se sentisse confortável com Draco, tinha uma imagem a manter, e Narcissa ainda estava na sala.

Narcissa o olhou duramente, assentiu e guiou Draco na direção da lareira.

 **-x-**

Draco e a mãe chegaram à Mansão no momento em que o jantar era servido; Draco quase trombou com Dobby, que corria pelo corredor com um prato cheio de pedaços fumegantes de pão em suas mãos magrelas. Draco pegou um pedaço e a mãe ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele.

— O quê? — perguntou.

— Leve lá para cima — disse ela, indicando o livro. — Depois desça e cumprimente a todos.

— Sim, mãe.

Quando Draco entrou na sala de jantar alguns minutos depois, não ficou surpreso nem desapontado por ninguém ter prestado muita atenção a ele. Apenas sorriu para Dobby — cuja expressão estressada sumiu por alguns segundos para que ele pudesse sorrir de volta — e se sentou no lugar vago entre Theodore Nott e Vivienne Greengrass.

— Feliz aniversário — disse Theodore de seu jeito quieto de sempre e sua irmã Catherine deu a Draco um sorriso tímido e cheio de covinhas. Vivienne estava perdida em uma conversa com sua irmã gêmea, Astoria (que, curiosamente, tinha dado as costas para sua outra irmã, Daphne) e o cumprimentou com um assentir educado, mas mais nada. Outros (Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode e Nadia Shafiq) o olharam brevemente, e Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe e Daphne Greengrass, que estavam rindo, ficaram em silêncio.

Ao lado de Hydrus, entretanto, alguém falou, surpreendendo Draco.

— Deve ser o Draco — disse o garoto desconhecido, oferecendo uma mão por cima da mesa. Draco a apertou, assentindo. — Sou Blaise Zabini. — Pansy murmurou alguma coisa para Nadia e as duas começaram a rir. Draco revirou os olhos para elas e voltou sua atenção para Blaise.

— Prazer. — Draco estudou o novato, que parecia bastante confortável.

— Então, todo mundo aqui vai para Hogwarts? — perguntou Blaise. — Em algum momento — adicionou, olhando para as gêmeas Greengrass, que eram um ano mais novas que os outros, e também Catherine, que só tinha cinco anos.

— Bem — disse lentamente Hydrus —, o pai considerou Durmstr...

— A mãe não quis nem ouvir — falou Draco, interrompendo Hydrus. Ele o olhou com raiva, mas Draco o ignorou. — Sempre foi para irmos para Hogwarts. — Todos o olharam. — O quê? — perguntou. — É verdade. — Hydrus suspirou de um jeito bastante sofrido.

— A que casa espera ir, Blaise?

— Sonserina — disse Blaise na mesma hora.

 _Mentira_ , a cabeça de Draco lhe disse, antes que seus olhos realmente registrassem. Hydrus, e todos os outros à mesa, na verdade, pareceu satisfeito com a resposta, e Blaise pareceu satisfeito com a satisfação deles. Draco o olhou fixamente, reconsiderando; tinha visto Blaise como outro sangue-puro, feito do mesmo tecido pomposo que todos os outros ali, como ele próprio, mas agora não tinha tanta certeza.

Ficou em silêncio, enquanto Dobby colocava um prato a sua frente, e pegou a colher por hábito, não interesse; sua atenção estava em outro lugar. Observou Blaise pegar a colher — a errada — com confiança. Pansy pigarreou e os outros trocaram um olhar confuso.

— O quê? — perguntou Blaise.

— Colher errada — respondeu Millicent, já que ninguém além de Draco o faria. Se Draco não estivesse procurando por isso, não teria notado a expressão de Blaise se transformar numa de pânico. Mas a preocupação sumiu quase instantaneamente, substituída por um sorrisinho arrogante.

— E daí? — disse Blaise lentamente. — Sonserinos fazem o que _querem_. E _eu_ quero comer com _essa_ colher. — E assim o fez, sem parecer se importar com o que os outros pensavam.

— Brilhante — exclamou Pansy, sempre a seguidora, e também trocou de colher. Daphne fez o mesmo.

— É! — gargalhou Crabbe. — Nós, Sonserinos, fazemos o que queremos! — Pegou seu garfo e começou a tentar tomar sua sopa com ele. Seu irmão, Cyril, que tinha a idade de Catherine, fez o mesmo. Os outros não trocaram seus talheres, mas também não olhavam para Blaise como se ele fosse maluco; eles pareciam impressionados. Draco apenas observava.

— Então, como está nosso Lufo favorito? — perguntou Daphne, jogando um grão em Draco, enquanto todos comiam a sobremesa. Blaise tinha conseguido usar a colher certa dessa vez, mas a abaixou quando viu o grão passar voando. Todos os outros também pararam para observar Draco, que se esforçou para ignorá-los. — Aww — murmurou —, não está se sentindo muito amigável hoje...

— Interessante — disse Astoria, alto o bastante para que todos olhassem para ela e não sua irmã mais velha.

— O quê? — perguntou Daphne, seu tom não mais agudo e zombeteiro; estava duro e frio, e Draco não sabia se tinha que se sentir aliviado por ela estar distraída, ou ofendido por ela obviamente achar que a minúscula Astoria era uma ameaça maior do que ele.

— Bem, é só que foi muito amigável da _sua_ parte perguntar como Draco está...

— Eu estava o provocando, sua...

— Se tem que explicar a provocação, não fez um trabalho muito bom — disse Astoria, arrogante. O rosto de Daphne ficou vermelho. — E é o _Draco_. — Não era desdém na voz de Astoria, mas estava perto de ser. Hydrus riu. — Está dando atenção à pessoa daqui que mais precisa dela... — Parou de falar e sorriu de um jeito deslumbrante, e Draco não sabia se ela o protegia ou apenas o insultava ainda mais. Daphne apenas a olhou. Astoria suspirou e olhou para Daphne com condescendência. — Só acho interessante. É muita consideração e compaixão vindas de uma pessoa que quer ser da Sonserina...

Astoria, tendo acabado de falar o que queria, voltou-se para sua sobremesa. Daphne a olhou feio e prontamente se voltou para Nadia e Pansy, que pareciam chateadas por ela. Draco ouviu as palavras "passou dos limites", antes de o resto se perder em sussurros furiosos. Millicent olhava para Astoria com uma expressão contemplativa.

— Não é muito Sonserino da sua parte protegê-lo, Astoria — disse Daphne, afastando-se das outras garotas; parecia que elas finalmente tinham pensado em alguma coisa. Draco permaneceu com a cabeça baixa.

— Não estava _o_ protegendo — disse Astoria, soando enfadada. Ela não desviou os olhos de sua colher, que enchia de creme e morangos. — Estava protegendo nossa família, Daphne, porque coisas estúpidas tendem a sair quando você abre a boca, e estou tentando garantir que você não cause muitos estragos. — Como esperado, Daphne não tinha uma resposta para isso.

O resto da refeição foi tenso, e Draco ficou imensamente aliviado quando Dobby tirou a mesa e todos podiam escapar para a sala de estar. Lá, pelo menos, teriam a chance de se espalharem. Viu-se entrando na sala ao lado de Astoria.

— Obrigado — disse ele, apesar de não ser isso que ele deveria fazer. Pessoas que queriam ser Sonserinas não agradeciam; só esperavam por uma chance de retribuir o favor e se livrarem do débito. Ainda assim, fazia muito tempo que Draco não era um Sonserino convencional.

— Não fiz por você — disse Astoria, sem olhá-lo. Seu nariz pequeno e pontudo permaneceu erguido e seu tom era pomposo.

— Sei disso — disse. Sabia que não tinha amigos nem aliados no grupo, além de Theodore, mas não gostava de ser lembrado disso. Astoria não respondeu. — Foi para irritar sua irmã. — Era só uma desconfiança de Draco, mas houvera tensão entre as duas (Vivienne não parecia envolvida) pelos últimos meses. Astoria crispou os lábios e olhou com irritação. — Mas me ajudou mesmo assim, então estou te agradecendo.

Agora, ela parecia confusa. Era um olhar que as pessoas direcionavam a Draco frequentemente; sua família, seu círculo social, até Potter, apesar de Potter sempre parecer confuso, então Draco não sabia se ele contava.

— Essa é a parte que você diz "de nada" — incentivou Draco.

— De nada — disse ela insipidamente, e entrou na sala de estar. Vivienne estava sentada com Theodore e Catherine, e Astoria foi se juntar a eles. Hydrus estava com sua rata, Feta, e ela fazia truques para entreter a todos. O coração de Draco se apertou (seu rato tinha sido morto por um monstro que entrara na Mansão no ano anterior) e, ao contrário de quando Bosworth, o primeiro rato de Hydrus, sumira, Draco não ganhara um substituto. Sentou-se em uma poltrona e imaginou se conseguiria convencer seus pais a lhe comprarem outro rato, ou até uma coruja, quando fossem ao Beco Diagonal no dia seguinte, para comprar seu material escolar.

— Alguém está usando? — Draco ergueu os olhos e viu Blaise, que se separara do grupo principal para parar ao lado da poltrona próxima a de Draco.

— Achei que os Sonserinos fizessem o que querem — disse Draco, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

— Não enche, garotinho — disse Blaise e se sentou com um farfalhar das vestes e um revirar de olhos.

— Não sou um garotinho — zombou Draco.

— É seu aniversário — disse Blaise. — Significa que é mais novo do que eu, e isso faz de você um garotinho. — Draco não sabia se gostava tanto assim de Blaise. Ele não falou por um tempo e, então: — Então é isso, huh? — Draco o olhou, perguntando-se que tipo de homem o senhor Zabini era para ter criado Blaise com um comportamento tão casual; encontrara Giovanna Zabini poucas vezes, mas ainda sabia que ela era muito fina.

— Isso? — perguntou Draco.

— Isso — falou Blaise, gesticulando. A maioria dos adultos tinha ido para o escritório do pai, mas a mãe e alguns outros estavam conversando nos sofás. — É um grande jogo político, no qual todo mundo tenta ser melhor do que todo mundo.

— Mais ou menos — suspirou Draco. Blaise o olhou com curiosidade.

— E vocês acham isso divertido?

— Não falo pela maioria — disse Draco.

— Percebi — disse Blaise secamente. — Você só fica na sua... tenta sobreviver. — Draco resmungou. — Não somos tão diferentes. — Draco ergueu os olhos e viu, pela primeira vez àquela noite, uma expressão ansiosa no rosto do outro menino. Acreditava nele, mas também achava que essa era a noção de piada de Hydrus, Pansy ou Daphne.

— Certo — disse. Torceu os lábios. — Só que você não fica na sua.

— Abordagens diferentes, objetivos iguais, garoto — disse Blaise sabiamente, antes de suspirar, os cantos das bocas indo para baixo.

 _Continua._

 **N/T:** Obrigada pelos comentários no capítulo anterior, fiquei muito feliz com cada um deles! S2


	3. Keira And The Kettle

**Capítulo Três**

 **Keira And The Kettle**

 **(Keira e a Chaleira)**

Quando Blaise não voltou para a aula depois do almoço, Harry não ficou surpreso, e quando Blaise não apareceu no dia seguinte, não pensou nada demais. Mas quando Blaise não apareceu na segunda-feira, Harry começou a se preocupar; Blaise tinha ido embora e o senhor Benson tirara alguns dias de folga — aparentemente, por motivos de saúde. Na sexta-feira, o senhor Benson estava de volta, mas ele parecia cansado e como se tivesse perdido um pouco de peso. E quando a senhora Phelps fez a chamada naquela manhã, o nome de Blaise não foi chamado.

— Acho que ele não vai voltar — disse Harry a Hermione na segunda-feira.

— Eu sei — disse ela em voz baixa, observando a senhora Phelps. Ela estava preocupada, é claro, mas ela e Blaise não tinham se dado tão bem quanto Blaise e Harry, então Harry achava que ela não sentia tanta falta dele. Ainda assim, a leve preocupação devia ser mais do que Blaise sentiria por ela, se os papéis fossem invertidos. Harry, por sua vez, sentia muita falta de seu amigo. Hermione era ótima, mas não havia muitas piadas quando eram apenas os dois. Eles conversavam bastante sobre magia, mas Hermione não gostava de Quadribol e Harry não estava pronto para contar sobre seu projeto Animago, e Hermione amava as teorias por trás da magia, enquanto Harry sempre tinha sido uma pessoa muito prática.

Assim, Harry passava muito tempo ouvindo-a explicar as coisas que lia em livros obscuros, ou em seu favorito, _Hogwarts: Uma História_ , ou tentava responder perguntas sobre o mundo mágico, Padfoot, Moony e Monstro antes que Hermione pudesse perguntar mais coisas.

— Pensei em tentar escrever, sabe. Para Blaise, quero dizer — murmurou Harry. — Conversei com Padfoot sobre isso e ele disse que Zabini é uma advogada... Mesmo que ela esteja de folga, ela tem que estar disponível, então se eu mandar Hedwig... — Hermione, que anotava as palavras do ditado da semana, olhou-o, interessada.

— Quem?

— Oh, é nossa coruja — disse Harry.

— Assumindo que ela vá diretamente para Blaise... O que escreveria? — perguntou Hermione. Olhou ao redor da sala e abaixou tanto a voz, que Harry precisou se aproximar para escutar. — Não quer explicar quem você é num pedaço de papel, né?

— Não — respondeu Harry. — Vou continuar como Evans por agora. Ele pode assumir que eu sou nascido muggle, também. — Harry só esperava que ser nascido muggle não impedisse que a carta chegasse a Blaise; suspeitava que Zabini era do tipo que discriminava os nascidos muggles. Esperava, também, que onde quer que Blaise estivesse morando não fosse tão fortemente protegido quanto Grimmauld, ou Hedwig, por mais esperta que fosse, nunca conseguiria passar.

— Mas...

— Hermione — disse a senhora Phelps em um aviso —, Harry, espero que estejam anotando as palavras, ou não vão se sair bem na prova de quinta-feira...

— Estamos. Desculpe — respondeu Hermione na mesma hora, abaixando a cabeça. Ela voltou a anotar as palavras e estava tão concentrada na tarefa, que Harry se perguntou se ela tinha esquecido que ele estava ali. Suspirou, tirou um lápis do estojo e começou a escrevê-las em seu caderno. Hermione não conversou com ele pelo resto da tarde; Harry não tinha certeza se ela estava irritada que ele quase a colocara em problemas ou se só estava interessada no que a professora tinha a dizer.

Mas ela voltou a conversar com ele tão logo a senhora Phelps os dispensou, e falou alegremente sobre aquela tarde; ele a convidara para conhecer Padfoot, Moony, Monstro e Dora (se ela estivesse lá e não no treinamento), e para aplicar a maior pegadinha de sua jovem carreira.

 **-x-**

— ... ah, espere um pouco, desculpe — disse Sirius, erguendo uma mão. Marlene pausou no meio da frase e Sirius tirou o Auxiliar, que queimava, do bolso. Murmurou a senha e o abriu.

— Black — a voz de Hemsley disse —, onde está?

— Almoçando — respondeu Sirius. — Na cafeteria do Ministério. Por quê?

— Vamos te encontrar no Átrio — disse Hemsley e desligou.

— Droga — falou Sirius. — Acho que o almoço acabou. — Pegou o que sobrara de seu hambúrguer e o colocou na boca.

— Isso é nojento — disse Marlene, comendo uma batata frita com o garfo.

— 'Eprava o'ta 'oisa? — perguntou Sirius e ela fez uma careta.

— Não — respondeu. Ele engoliu para poder sorrir. Ela retribuiu com um sorriso irônico. — Não realmente.

— A gente se vê depois — disse ele, jogando alguns sicles na mesa para pagar pelo almoço.

— Provavelmente — concordou. Ele lhe deu um último sorriso por cima do ombro e foi embora, assentindo para algumas pessoas que conhecia.

Ele chegou ao Átrio ao mesmo tempo que Hemsley — seguido por outros dois; Brown e mais alguém — chegou no elevador e caminhou em sua direção. Sirius não sabia porque Hemsley usava a capa sobre as vestes; era o meio de junho, pelo amor de Merlin, e quente demais para capas, na opinião de Sirius... apesar de sua temperatura corporal ser um pouco mais alta que o normal, graças a Padfoot.

— Lembra-se de Dirk Cresswell — disse Hemsley.

— É claro — disse Sirius, apertando a mão de Dirk. Conhecera-o na escola (Dirk tinha sido um Lufo do ano de Reg) e também por seu trabalho no Ministério. Tinha sido Dirk que, no começo de janeiro, trouxera o caso atual até eles, porque ele era um membro de alto-escalão na Seção de Ligação com os Duendes. Dirk era um homenzinho corpulento, com um nariz bulboso, cabelo castanho encaracolado e um sorriso quase permanente, mas, nesse momento, ele parecia cansado e triste. — O que aconteceu? — perguntou.

— Um duende — disse Dirk tristemente — foi morto. Assassinado.

— _O quê_? — perguntou Sirius. Duendes não tinham varinhas, mas tinham uma magia própria muito poderosa e um desejo forte de não perder para os bruxos. Hemsley assentiu severamente, e Brown imitou o gesto à perfeição.

— Não faz nem cinco minutos. Temos testemunhas — suspirou Hemsley. — Alguém usou um Imperdoável, de todas as coisas, e Aparatou com o corpo. O Esquadrão está lá, mas está uma bagunça. — Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha e Dirk ajeitou sua gravata muggle e colocou as mãos nos bolsos. — É onde entramos — suspirou. Entrou em uma das lareiras e disse: — Caldeirão Furado. — Dirk foi engolido pela lareira ao lado da deles, e Brown e Sirius perderam meio segundo se olhando, antes de Brown passar por Sirius e sumir no fogo. Sirius revirou os olhos e seguiu.

Separaram-se no Beco Diagonal; Dirk e Hemsley foram ao banco para questionar os superiores e colegas do duende morto, enquanto Sirius e Brown iam à Travessa do Tranco para questionar as testemunhas. Sirius, relutante em ficar sozinho com Brown, tentou ir com Dirk — achava que fazia sentido, já que sua prima, Andy, trabalhava lá como uma ligação com os muggles, e já que era respeitado pelos duendes, por causa de seu nome e do ouro que o acompanhava —, mas Hemsley apenas balançou a cabeça e os mandou embora.

— E, Brown — chamou quando se separaram —, ouça a Black; ele é seu superior enquanto eu não estiver presente. — Sirius sorriu para Brown (tinha várias coisas que queria dizer), mas Brown pareceu irritado o bastante para ficar quieto.

Knight — uma bruxa do esquadrão que testemunhara no julgamento de Sirius — estava lá com alguns bruxos e bruxas, e Bennett protegia a área de Aparatação para que pudessem ler os rastos depois. Sirius estudou o local; era uma parte protegida do beco — e isso queria dizer alguma coisa, considerando que a Travessa do Tranco já era protegida o bastante —, bem em frente a uma loja que vendia criaturas ilegais e bastante perigosas. Um bruxo de aparência cansada tentava acalmar um morcego enorme e espinhoso, e sua ajudante — uma garota de cabelo seboso com dentes afiados — conversava com uma gaiola fumegante de Caranguejos-de-Fogo. Uma figura encapuzada estava apoiada na parede da livraria ao lado.

— Vá pegar os depoimentos — disse Sirius a Brown, indicando as testemunhas aglomeradas na rua com Knight.

— Eu? — perguntou Brown, parecendo desconfiado. — Aonde você vai?

— Questionar aquela banshee — disse Sirius. Brown soltou um som que mais pareceu um guincho e correu para se encontrar com Knight, e Sirius caminhou em direção a Walpole's.

— Auror Black.

— Keira — disse Sirius, sorrindo do forte sotaque irlandês que veio de debaixo do capuz. Ergueu a mão, e uma mão verde clara e de unhas longas saiu debaixo da capa para apertá-la. — Como está? — Fazia meses que ele não ia à Travessa do Tranco; os Aurores não podiam ir e Harry estivera na escola, então não precisara de nenhuma literatura nova ou incomum. No entanto, tinham trocado algumas cartas.

— Bem, até agora — respondeu ela. — Como Harry está?

— Ele está bem — disse Sirius, sorrindo por um breve momento.

— E aquele seu colar horrível? — Ele não precisava ver seu rosto para saber como ela desgostava da joia; seu tom era o bastante. — Teve sorte? — Uma carranca apareceu no rosto de Sirius. Fazia semanas que não pensava no medalhão; estava seguro, guardado em um armário cheio de proteções na sala de estar e lá permaneceria até que encontrasse um feitiço ou poção que pudesse destrui-lo permanentemente.

— Não — suspirou. Ela também o fez. Sirius olhou para Brown, certificando-se de que ele estava lidando com a situação (ele parecia estar em pânico; uma bruxa velha e um bruxo alto e magro gritavam com ele), e decidiu que ele estava, então virou-se para Keira. — Desculpe ser abrupto, mas tem ideia do que aconteceu aqui?

— Várias — disse. — Gostaria de ouvi-las?

— Se não se importar — disse Sirius.

— O duende estava ao lado — disse Keira, indicando a loja de criaturas mágicas. — Vi vários deles visitarem essa loja nos últimos meses.

— Sabe pelo que esse duende estava procurando? — perguntou Sirius. Ela balançou a cabeça. Sirius se virou e assobiou para Brown, que se aproximou, parecendo aliviado.

— São loucos — disse ele e, então, notou Keira e recuou, empalidecendo.

— Eu te deixo nervoso? — perguntou ela. Brown balançou a cabeça freneticamente. — Hum — disse, não parecendo nem um pouco impressionada.

— Vê aquele homem e sua ajudante? — perguntou Sirius, estalando os dedos para chamar a atenção de Brown. Ele assentiu, parecendo incapaz de desviar os olhos do capuz de Keira. — Brown.

— É, tudo bem — disse Brown, finalmente desviando os olhos de Keira.

— Vá perguntar a eles pelo que os duendes têm procurado.

— Mas... os depoimentos...

— Isso é mais importante — disse Sirius. Brown revirou os olhos e se encolheu quando Keira colocou as mãos no quadril. Ele se afastou. — Desculpe por...

— Ele é normal — disse Keira, sem parecer incomodada. — E previsível. São os estranhos, os que não me tratam de um jeito diferente, que me surpreendem. — Apesar de não conseguir ver seu rosto, Sirius teve a impressão de que ela lhe dava seu sorriso estanho. Sorriu.

— Então, depois que o duende acabou de procurar... — Keira balançou a cabeça.

— Ele não acabou; uma pessoa...

— Pode descrevê-la?

— Não, ela usava um capuz. Nem mesmo sei se era homem ou mulher — disse, parecendo envergonhada.

— Não tem problema — suspirou Sirius.

— Mas ela estava parada bem ali quando o matou com um feitiço...

— Um verde?

— Sim, verde. Um feitiço verde, enquanto o duende estava de costas.

— Essa pessoa chegou por Aparatação ou já estava aqui, escondida?

— Só a notei quando vi o feitiço passar pela janela — disse, balançando a cabeça. — Aí o duende caiu e a pessoa se aproximou, segurou seu braço e sumiu.

— Quem chamou o Esquadrão? — perguntou Sirius.

— Madame Walpole — disse Keira, indicando as testemunhas; certamente, lá estava a velha Madame Walpole. — Depois de eu ter pedido. Os Aurores preferem lidar com humanos... Ou a maioria deles prefere. — De novo, Sirius teve a impressão de que ela sorria para ele. — Aquele ali, certamente — adicionou, e Sirius se virou a tempo de ver Brown se aproximar. Ele fez um sinal para Sirius, que suspirou, agradeceu Keira e foi conversar com Brown.

— Ele não quer falar — disse Brown, parecendo irritado e um pouco envergonhado. Sirius olhou para o dono da loja, que os olhava de braços cruzados.

— O que você fez? — perguntou Sirius, rindo. Brown o olhou feio, ofendido, mas não devolveu a ofensa.

— Perguntei o que os duendes estão procurando e ele me disse que não era da minha conta, então eu mostrei meu distintivo e ele falou que não ia lidar com os Aurores; eu disse que ele tinha que fazer o que eu mandasse, mas ele não quer falar. É um idiota!

— Espere aqui — disse Sirius. Aproximou-se do dono da loja, Auxiliar erguido, para que as palavras _Auror Sirius Black_ ficassem visíveis. — 'Tarde — disse. — Sou o Auror Black...

— É você — o dono da loja disse. — Aquele que estava com os Comensais da Morte.

— Nunca fui um Comensal da Morte — disse Sirius friamente. — Sou um Auror e vim fazer perguntas sobre seus clientes; os duendes, em particular.

— Não é da sua conta — disse o homem.

— Foi o que disse ao Recruta Brown, também — comentou —, mas acho que vai perceber que _é_ , de fato, da nossa conta. — Sorriu de um jeito que fez o outro homem parecer ansioso pela primeira vez. — Há uma investigação de assassinato acontecendo aqui, nesse momento. Não tem obrigação legal de responder às minhas perguntas...

— Eu sei — disse o homem, arrogante.

— ... mas se não responder, fica parecendo que tem algo a esconder.

— Não tenho. — Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Senhor — disse no tom mais insolente que conseguiu —, foi o depoimento de uma testemunha que nos fez questioná-lo, para começo de conversa. Isso indica que seja lá o que sabe e que não está contando é algo importante... algo que pode resolver o caso, de fato...

— Não sabe disso...

— Você não sabe se não é — respondeu Sirius. — Não estou aqui para te causar problemas, mas posso e vou prendê-lo...

— Por não falar? — zombou. Sirius ficou quieto por um momento.

— Posso decidir que você é um suspeito — disse por fim. — E posso te prender para que seja interrogado do jeito certo. Teria o direito a um advogado, é claro, e lutar por seu direito ao silêncio, mas isso só o faria parecer ainda mais culpado... Francamente, também seria uma enorme perda de tempo para todo mundo. Você pode me dar cinco minutos do seu tempo e algumas respostas honestas, ou posso tomar cinco dias seus, fechar sua loja nesse meio tempo para que eu ou outros membros do DELM possamos procurar por evidências.

— Procurar na minha loja? — perguntou o homem, os olhos arregalados. Sirius sabia que ele tinha todos os tipos de documentos e criaturas incriminadores lá, mas não estava interessado nisso no momento; a Travessa do Tranco tinha uma reputação duvidosa (mesmo a Walpole's tinha uma reputação menos que estelar), mas os Aurores raramente se incomodavam com ela, por vários motivos; primeiro, os habitantes da Travessa eram durões, mas não costumavam ser perigosos, a não ser quando ameaçados (exceto as bruxas velhas que vendiam unhas humanas e coisas assim); segundo, as lojas armazenavam vários itens e ingredientes raros que podiam ser úteis vez ou outra; e terceiro, era um ótimo lugar para se fazer a vigilância ou montar armadilhas para os piores ocupantes do mundo bruxo, que se sentiam seguros ali.

— Preferia não procurar — disse Sirius —, mas sei que sabe de algo e preciso saber o quê. — O homem hesitou. — Vamos fazer assim: você diz o que sabe e fica fora dos registros. Assim, mesmo que diga algo que não deveria, não pode ser processado por isso. Parece justo?

— Parece bom demais para ser verdade — disse o homem.

— Estou desesperado — disse Sirius, num tom autodepreciativo. O homem pareceu satisfeito, claramente gostando da posição falsamente poderosa que Sirius lhe dera.

— Dragões — disse o homem em voz baixa. — Aquele duende procurava por dragões.

— Dragões? — perguntou Sirius, algumas peças entrando no lugar. O homem assentiu, arrogante.

— Eles não costumam comprar aqui. Normalmente, compram direto dos contrabandistas, mas a segurança aumentou nos santuários depois daquele ovo ter sido roubado na Romênia. Só os melhores conseguem passar, então o mercado anda meio seco, exceto em alguns lugares.

— Aqui?

— Tenho os melhores.

Sirius perguntou mais algumas coisas e foi se juntar a Brown, que olhava para os rastros da Aparatação com alguns dos peritos. Um deles sumiu quando Sirius se aproximou.

— Bem? — perguntou Brown, desviando os olhos do local de aparatação.

— Dragões — disse Sirius.

— Dragões? — perguntou Brown; ele parecia dividido entre fechar a cara por Sirius ter conseguido uma informação que ele não conseguira, e pensativo. — Acha que eles estão com medo?

— Quem, os duendes? — Brown assentiu. — É exatamente o que eu acho — disse Sirius, impressionado que Brown tivesse entendido tão rápido. Mas, também, ninguém acusara Brown de ser idiota. — Estão tentando conseguir os dragões desde março...

— ... quando as plantas foram roubadas — disse Brown. Sirius assentiu. — Então, o quê? Nosso duende ia comprar um recém-nascido para aumentar a segurança e alguém o matou para impedir isso ou...

— Nem ideia — respondeu Sirius. O segundo perito voltou e balançou a cabeça.

— Magia multicolorida — disse, enquanto Brown anotava tudo. — Verde, preto, azul escuro e bastante prateado. Sumiu. A pessoa, quem quer que seja, foi a uma casa abandonada nos arredores de Londres e sumiu de novo. Não sei se foi uma Chave de Portal, uma vassoura, o flu ou aparatação, mas ela sumiu, assim como o duende.

— Obrigado — disse Sirius. — Acho que fizemos o que podíamos. — Os peritos em leitura de rastros assentiram e sumiram com estalos. — Vamos encontrar o Hemsley — disse a Brown. — Ele vai querer saber disso tudo.

Mandou Brown instruir as testemunhas a enviarem uma coruja ao Departamento de Aurores caso se lembrassem de mais alguma coisa, enquanto o próprio Sirius voltava a se aproximar para agradecer a Keira mais uma vez. Então, ele e Brown foram até o banco, onde um breve vislumbre do Auxiliar foi todo o necessário para que um duende chamado Gornuk os levasse até onde Hemsley e Dirk estavam conversando com o Duende Chefe. Vários outros duendes estavam na sala, observando ou conversando entre si. Dirk parecia ser o que mais falava; ou o duende não falava inglês ou era orgulhoso ou preguiçoso demais para se dar a tal trabalho.

— Gostaria de lhe apresentar Black e Brown — disse Hemsley disse durante uma pausa na conversa. — Meu parceiro e meu recruta.

— É um prazer — disse o Duende Chefe simplesmente, mostrando seus dentes pontudos. Ele disse algo a Dirk em um idioma inóspito.

— Encontraram alguma coisa? — perguntou Dirk.

— O duende foi morto ao tentar comprar um dragão ou um ovo — disse Sirius; Brown apenas encarava os duendes e Sirius não confiava nele para não guinchar ou falar algo ofensivo. — Eles...

— Ele — disse Dirk, e Siris assentiu.

— Ele foi morto com a Maldição da Morte pelas costas e levado do local. Conversamos com as testemunhas, e os peritos em leitura de rastros examinaram o que ficou para trás, mas não conseguiram ir além do primeiro destino.

O Duende Chefe juntou os dedos longos e suspirou. Ele disse algo a Griphook — um dos duendes na sala —, que se aproximou. Então, o Duende Chefe voltou a falar com Dirk, que assentiu.

— Vocês três podem ir, Alexander — disse Dirk a Hemsley, que assentiu. Os duendes os observaram ir embora com seus olhos escuros, guiados por Griphook.

Passaram o resto da tarde no Ministério; Brown e Hemsley passaram muito tempo revendo o caso — Sirius ficava feliz que Hemsley fizesse isso, porque Brown precisava do _feedback_ e Sirius sabia que ele não o receberia bem se partisse dele —, enquanto Sirius começava a escrever seu relatório. Ser um Auror não chegava nem perto de ser enfadonho, mas havia muito mais papelada do que as pessoas pensavam.

— ... outro jeito que você ter lidado com a situaç...

— Estou indo — disse Sirius, balançando a folha de pergaminho para Hemsley, que ainda estava sentado com Brown. Fez cópias com um aceno da varinha, deixando uma para Hemsley ler e colocando a outra no arquivo pessoal deles, antes de levar o original para o escritório de Scrimgeour. Ele não estava lá, então Sirius apenas deixou o relatório em sua mesa.

Parte de Sirius queria ficar e continuar estudando os relatórios, para ver se haviam deixado algo passar, e outra parte queria mais nada além de ir para casa e tentar não pensar nisso; ser um Auror não era um trabalho que acabava quando saía do Ministério, porque sempre havia algo a ser feito, alguém a ser questionado, um relatório a se escrever, e Sirius tinha aprendido anos atrás e de novo recentemente que ele tinha que _fazer_ o trabalho acabar e tinha que tentar não pensar nisso quando saísse do trabalho se quisesse ter paz de espírito.

Além do mais, já teria de lidar com bastante drama aquela tarde; a amiga de Harry, Hermione, ia visitá-los, a amiga _muggle_ de Harry — Sirius ainda não tinha certeza de como permitira que Harry o convencesse — e ele e Sirius tinham passado horas colocando feitiço para repelir muggles de certos cômodos da casa e escondendo qualquer coisa mágica — Monstro tinha ordens para não se fazer notar — que podia trazer à tona perguntas complicadas.

Aparatou no jardim de uma casa abandonada na esquina da escola, tirou as vestes, ficando apenas de jeans e uma camiseta, e escondeu seu Auxiliar, varinhas e vestes na mochila. Então, pulou a cerca — torcendo que ninguém o visse —, indo para a calçada e caminhou na direção da escola, como qualquer pai muggle normal.

Harry e Hermione esperavam no local em que costumava encontrar Harry, conversando em sussurros.

— ... mentir, Harry...

— Está tudo bem — disse Harry, antes de sorrir e dar um passo para frente para cumprimentar Sirius, que o abraçou. Sirius soltou Harry e sorriu para Hermione.

— Olá, senhor Evans — disse ela, nervosa.

— Olá, Hermione — respondeu. — Espero que não se importe em andar...

— Não — disse ela rapidamente. — Eu costumo andar até a parada do ônibus e depois até em casa, então...

— Ela não liga — disse Harry, e Hermione, que parecia prestes a começar a tagarelar sem parar, ficou grata que ele houvesse a interrompido para traduzir. — Como foi o trabalho, Padfoot?

— Agitado — disse Sirius. — Keira manda lembranças.

— Keira? — perguntou Harry, parecendo surpreso. — O que foi fazer lá?

— É uma longa história — disse Sirius, olhando para Hermione, que o olhava duramente. — Como foi a aula? — perguntou a ela. Ela pareceu surpresa.

— Oh — disse. — Boa, obrigada. — Ela olhou para Harry e ele apenas assentiu, encorajador. A aparência e o cheiro dela ainda eram ansiosos.

— Está ansiosa pelas férias? — perguntou Sirius, tentando acalmá-la um pouco.

— Oh, sim — respondeu, sorrindo pela primeira vez. — Há uma convenção de dentistas nos Estados Unidos durante o verão para a qual o meu pai foi convidado, então minha mãe e eu também vamos, e depois vamos viajar um pouco até o meio de agosto, para que eu possa passar um tempo em casa antes das aulas começarem.

Sirius não perguntou sobre escolas; se falasse sobre isso, ela provavelmente perguntaria sobre o futuro escolar de Harry e Sirius não queria falar sobre isso.

— Em que parte dos Estados Unidos? — perguntou por fim. Hermione também pareceu aliviada e começou a listar vários lugares, alguns que Sirius conhecia e outros que nem sabia existirem até ela os mencionar.

— Moony vai nos visitar hoje? — perguntou Harry,

— Eu disse a ele que ele era bem-vindo; Dora, também — respondeu Sirius. A mãe de Remus tinha sido nascida muggle e o pai de Dora também. Ela também frequentara a escola primária, como Harry. Era menos provável que eles dessem com a língua nos dentes do que Sirius.

— Aqui? — perguntou Hermione quando chegarem em frente ao Número Doze. Ela parecia surpresa por algum motivo.

— O que esperava? — perguntou Harry, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Hermione pareceu envergonhada e murmurou algo que Sirius não entendeu. Harry apenas sorriu e guiou o caminho até a porta, enquanto Sirius sacava a varinha pelas costas de Hermione e a acenava para abrir a porta na hora que Harry girou a maçaneta. Hermione olhou por sobre o ombro, e Sirius só teve tempo de esconder a varinha na manga.

 _Essa foi uma péssima ideia_ , pensou, entrando.

 **-x-**

— Pode deixar sua mochila aqui, se quiser — disse Harry, indicando o chão do corredor. Continuou com a própria mochila nos ombros, pensando em deixá-la na cozinha ou levá-la para o quarto. — Com fome? — Hermione assentiu, ainda olhando ao redor com curiosidade. Harry sabia que ela procurava por sinais de magia, mas Padfoot não sabia e ele parecia desconcertado.

— Sim — respondeu ela. Ela tirou a mochila das costas e a deixou no canto onde Harry lembrava ficar o porta-guarda-chuva.

— A cozinha é por aqui — disse ele. Hermione o seguiu, e Padfoot seguiu os dois; Harry não sabia qual dois estava mais ansioso: Hermione por não ser completamente honesta com Padfoot, ou Padfoot por achar que ia acabar quebrando o estatuto. Escondeu um sorriso. Hermione ofegou ao passar pelas escadas e apontou para os patamares. — O quê? — perguntou Harry.

— É... É uma casa de quatro andares? — perguntou ela, espiando os andares superiores. — Por fora, só parece ser uma casa de dois andares! — Padfoot ficou boquiaberto e soltou um som que mais parecia uma mistura de um gemido e um guincho. — Como...

— Por aqui — disse Harry, guiando-a para a esquerda, na direção das escadas da cozinha. Hermione parecia estar morrendo de vontade de perguntar, e suspeitava que ela fosse o bombardear com perguntas assim que tivesse a chance, mas, felizmente, ela apenas olhou desejosamente para as escadas e permitiu que Harry a guiasse. Monstro tinha deixado um prato de biscoitos sobre a mesa e uma bandeja de pequenas tortas de carne no forno.

— Isso é seguro? — perguntou Hermione, olhando para o forno. — Se não tinha ninguém em casa, então... — Padfoot pareceu chocado por um momento, antes de relaxar:

— Eu estava — disse Moony, aparecendo no topo das escadas. Ele sorriu para Hermione. — John Evans — disse. — Irmão de Patrick. — Padfoot e Harry estavam com o cabelo castanho claro, então era algo crível, mesmo que Moony tivesse olhos castanhos e eles, azuis. — Você deve ser Hermione.

— Olá — disse ela, ansiosa. Harry viu as narinas de Moony se abrirem e uma expressão preocupada apareceu em seu rosto. Hermione olhou para Harry, claramente tentando saber quem Moony era em todas as histórias que Harry lhe contara na última semana e meia.

— Não sabia que estava aqui, Moony — disse Harry. Os olhos de Hermione brilharam com reconhecimento e ela relaxou um pouco, antes de morder sua torta.

— Achei que fossem querer comer algo quando chegassem — disse. Harry achou que Monstro faria uma carranca se pudesse ouvir isso e sorriu com esse pensamento.

— Obrigado, cara — disse Padfoot, parecendo aliviado por ter mais alguém lá. Moony se sentou e se serviu de um biscoito e torta, antes de olhar para Harry e Hermione.

— Palavras novas hoje? — perguntou. Harry soltou um som de desgosto, assentiu e pegou seu caderno. Moony olhou as palavras do ditado. — Não são difíceis — disse. — O que acha?

— Se eu cometer algum erro, serão pequenos — disse Hermione. — São palavras razoavelmente comuns, então devo me sair bem se praticar. — Harry revirou os olhos; ela provavelmente não precisava da prática.

— Vai estudar direito essa semana? — perguntou Padfoot a Harry, rindo. Hermione pareceu horrorizada.

— Você não praticou?!

— Pratiquei! — protestou Harry. — Moony e eu as estudamos na quinta-feira de manhã. — Hermione crispou os lábios.

— De onde vem "Moony" e "Padfoot"?

— Apelidos da escola — disse Padfoot com facilidade; era uma meia-verdade que sempre contava. — Acho que pegaram.

— Mas "Moony"...? — perguntou Hermione.

— Foi um desafio — murmurou Moony. — Não tenho orgulho disso. — Padfoot riu e Harry sabia que havia alguma verdade nisso, também, apesar de não ser a origem do apelido. — Oh, cale a boca, Pads — disse, acotovelando-o. Padfoot se levantou para preparar chá e ria tanto que derrubou a chaleira. Ele tentou para pegá-la antes que acertasse o chão e, ao fazê-lo, derrubou a varinha, que devia estar escondida na manga de sua blusa.

A chaleira bateu no chão de pedra com um baque estridente e a varinha, com um baque mais suave. Padfoot provavelmente teria conseguido contornar a situação se sua varinha não tivesse cuspido várias fagulhas vermelhas e transformado a chaleira em um sapo gordo com pele de cobre. Hermione soltou um som de surpresa, Moony e Padfoot xingaram, e Harry caiu da cadeira de tanto que ria. O sapo soltou um som parecido a de uma chaleira chiando, e Padfoot se apressou a pegá-lo e colocá-lo na pia, sob uma tigela. Ele grasnou mais uma vez, com um quê metálico dessa vez.

— Harry, por que não vai mostrar o resto da casa para Hermione — disse Moony, soando preocupado. Harry arquejou e tentou se levantar, mas não conseguiu.

— Sua chaleira acabou de virar um sapo — disse Hermione num fio de voz, e Harry achou que ela não estava brincando; ela só parecia perplexa e ele se lembrou de que ela provavelmente não vira muita magia além daquela de McGonagall e dos feitiços que ela mesma tentara. — Harry...

— _Harry_ — disse Padfoot, parecendo em pânico. Harry apenas riu ainda mais ao ver sua expressão, mas conseguiu se levantar dessa vez.

— Está bem. Vamos — disse, segurando o braço de Hermione. Uma risada escapou e Hermione o olhou, suplicante. Harry balançou a cabeça.

Moony e Padfoot já estavam parados em frente à pia, conversando em voz baixa. Harry ouviu as palavras "estatuto", "muggle", "maldito sapo" e "Obliviar", antes de Hermione pigarrear, parecendo terrivelmente culpada.

— Senhor Evans... Digo, senhor Black. — Sirius e Moony se viraram tão rápido que Harry se perguntou como eles não quebraram o pescoço. — Não precisa se preocupar — disse. — Eu... Huh... Eu sei. Eu...

Moony a olhava, boquiaberto. Ele fechou a boca, parecendo imensamente aliviado, e começou a rir. Padfoot abriu a boca, cresceu, soltou um som estranho, como se quisesse dizer algo, mas não conseguisse.

— É uma bruxa? — perguntou. Hermione assentiu, mordendo o lábio. Harry já corria na direção das escadas e ouviu Hermione responder.

— Desculpe por não ter dito nada antes, Harry não... Eu só não quero que se preocupe-Oh! — Ela soltou mais um som assustado e Harry ouviu o som de unhas contra o chão de pedra; olhou para trás, sem diminuir, e viu Padfoot o seguindo pelas escadas.

Hermione e Moony permaneceram na cozinha — Harry conseguia ouvir Moony explicar as coisas com sua voz de "professor" e se apresentar direito —, enquanto Padfoot perseguia Harry pelos andares superiores da casa. Padfoot o pegou em frente a biblioteca e atacou antes de se transformar.

— Tinha que ter visto sua cara! — ofegou Harry, e Padfoot o olhou, chocado por um breve momento, antes de começar a rir. Mas isso não o impediu de fazer cócegas em Harry.

Eles não apresentaram Monstro a Hermione naquele dia, mas o fizeram na segunda-feira seguinte, e Monstro ficou desconfiado, mas foi educado; se ele tinha algum problema em ter uma nascida muggle em sua casa, ele não os disse para Harry e Padfoot.

Hermione logo virou uma visita frequente nas tardes de segunda-feira. Sentavam-se na cozinha e respondiam suas perguntas ou a deixavam à vontade na biblioteca por algumas horas, ou jogavam cartas ou xadrez e, ocasionalmente, até faziam o dever de casa muggle. Harry e Padfoot passaram a levá-la para casa depois de um problema com os feitiços de repulsão muggle que o pai de Padfoot colocara anos antes... A primeira vez que os pais dela vieram buscá-la, não conseguiram encontrar a casa nem a filha.

O único motivo para não terem entrado em pânico e chamado a polícia foi McKinnon, que saíra para ver o que estava acontecendo e entendera o que tinha acontecido. Harry não tinha certeza de há quanto tempo ela sabia que moravam ali, mas isso foi uma pegadinha por si só; ela entrara na casa, parara no pé das escadas e começara a gritar por Padfoot — que, é claro, ela não conseguia ver por causa do Feitiço Fidelius (e ele parecera muito feliz por ser o caso). Moony levara Hermione para o lado de fora e se desculpa profundamente; no fim, McKinnon ficara para o jantar — Moony a convidara, porque Padfoot estava nervoso demais para fazê-lo.

 _Continua._

 **N/T:** Obrigada pelos comentários no capítulo anterior! Me contem o que acharam da pegadinha que o Harry pregou no Sirius e no Remus! ;)


	4. The Break-In

**Capítulo Quatro**

 **The Break-In**

 **(O Arrombamento)**

— Acho que sabemos por que as plantas foram roubadas — disse Sirius, aproximando-se de Hemsley e Brown pelos túneis úmidos que se desdobravam sob o Beco Diagonal.

— É o que parece — disse Hemsley, a expressão tensa. — Encontrou alguma coisa? — Sirius entrou no círculo de luz das varinhas, puxando seu cativo junto. Hemsley recuou um passo, enojado, e Brown ficou boquiaberto.

— Isso é...

— Krognug — falou Sirius, enquanto Krognug, ou o que sobrara dele, rosnava e tentava se libertar. Sirius aumentou o aperto na coleira que conjurara e forçara ao redor do pescoço do duende. — Nosso duende desaparecido.

— Mas era para ele estar morto! — disse Brown. — Todo mundo viu a Maldição da Morte, mas ele me parece bem vivo.

— Meio vivo — retorquiu Hemsley, aproximando-se para examinar Krognug com uma curiosidade mórbida; partes do duende tinham apodrecido e sua pele tinha um tom horrendo de cinza. — Nunca ouvi um duende fazer esses barulhos...

— Ele é um Inferi — disse Sirius, chocalhando a coleira. Krognug ofegou e tentou atacar Hemsley, mas Sirius o restringiu. Hemsley recusou. — Quem quer que tenha feito isso, o usou para passar pelos guardas e por todas as proteções exclusivas aos duendes.

— Eca — disse Brown e, pela primeira vez, Sirius concordava com ele. — Então ele está... bem, _assim_ há mais de um mês?

— Devia vir até aqui e sentir o cheiro — disse Sirius sombriamente. — A boa notícia é que já tinham esvaziado o cofre. Parece que nem dez minutos antes do arrombamento, o que foi sorte.

— O que...

— Não querem falar o que estava no cofre nem quem é o dono — respondeu Sirius. — Mas talvez Dirk tenha mais sorte quando chegar. — Hemsley assentiu ao ouvir isso.

— Não foi como imaginou seu dia de folga? — perguntou Hemsley com um sorriso sarcástico.

— Não exatamente — respondeu Sirius. Tinham recebido duas cartas durante o café da manhã; uma de Hermione, nos Estados Unidos, que tinha sido entregue por uma Hedwig exausta, desejando um feliz aniversário a Harry, e a outra veio com uma coruja de Hogwarts; a carta de Harry chegara (e fora recebida com muito entusiasmo – um pouco de Sirius, a maior parte de Harry – e um pouco de tristeza, de Monstro) naquela manhã. Sirius antecipara uma tarde calma e divertida com Harry e Remus ao irem comprar as coisas de Harry. Não esperara que seu Auxiliar tocasse enquanto procuravam por um caldeirão, apesar de sua localização ser conveniente; tinha chegado à cena antes do Esquadrão.

— Está sangrando — disse Brown. Sirius esfregou a bochecha e sentiu três cortes superficiais que, se tivesse vontade de comparar, seriam iguais as unhas longas de Krognug.

— Idiotinha — murmurou, antes de suspirar. — Eu dou um jeito depois.

— Quer ir embora? — perguntou Hemsley. — Vamos precisar que entregue um relatório, mas pode escrever em casa... Damos conta do resto.

— Tem certeza? Eu não ligo...

— Vá em frente — disse Hemsley. — Quando setembro chegar, irá trabalhar em tempo integral e desejará que tivesse folgado quando teve a chance. — Sirius não podia ir contra essa lógica, então passou Krognug para Brown com cuidado, lavou as mãos com a varinha e voltou para a área principal do banco. Estava completamente vazia, exceto pelos funcionários (a maior parte duende, mas um amontados de humanos estava no canto). Sirius encontrou os olhos de Andy e assentiu para ela, antes de assentir novamente ao passar por Scrimgeour ao sair.

— Os abutres chegaram — murmurou o outro homem. Sirius o olhou, confuso, e passou pelas pesadas portas de bronze.

— Black! Senhor Black! Auror Black! Sirius! — Os repórteres já estavam amontoados em frente ao banco, e Sirius só pôde se sentir impressionado com isso, já que o arrombamento acontecera há apenas dez minutos.

— Sem comentários — disse Sirius, tentando passar pela multidão, mas eles apenas o circularam. — Saiam do caminho, por favor.

— Alguém se machucou? Levaram alguma coisa? — Sirius não respondeu, apenas manteve a cabeça abaixada e continuou andando.

— Como os duendes estão lidando com isso? Vão fechar o banco?

— Não tenho permissão para comentar um caso em andamento — disse Sirius brevemente. — _Com licença._

— O que estava fazendo antes de ser chamado? — perguntou uma bruxa em vestes vermelhas. — Estava sozinho aqui ou com mais alguém? Harry Potter? Um encontro?

— Seu relacionamento com seu afilhado foi afetado desde que aceitou o novo trabalho?

— Harry está ansioso para ir para Hogwarts? Como você vai ficar quando ele estiver lá?

— Ainda está em contato com o lobisomem Lupin? — Mais da metade dos repórteres seguiram Sirius para longe do banco; a outra metade atacava o porta-voz dos duendes.

— Com licença — repetiu Sirius.

— Qual é a sensação, senhor Black, de deixar de ser um criminoso e passar a ser um agente da lei?

— Você...?

— Oh, pelo... _Caligo_ — murmurou e sorriu quando todos gritaram e se trombaram, tentando fugir da névoa. Sirius guardou a varinha, transformou-se e fugiu. Procurou abrigo atrás de uma lata de lixo e esperou que todos se dispersassem (e, por dispersar, ele queria dizer voltassem a assediar as pessoas e duendes que saiam do banco), antes de se transformar mais uma vez e mudar algumas de suas feições; Patrick Evans era seu disfarce mais comum atualmente. Também deixou suas vestes azuis escuras para não se destacar.

Então, colocou as mãos nos bolsos e foi procurar por Harry e Remus. No fim, foi fácil encontrá-los; os dois estavam sentados a uma mesa da Sorveteria Florean Fortescue, tomando sorvete com um terceiro membro bastante conspícuo.

— Olá, Hagrid — disse ele. Hagrid pareceu confuso e disse em voz baixa:

— Sirius?

— O primeiro e o único — respondeu, sorrindo. Hagrid sorriu e deu um tapinha em seu ombro. Sirius cambaleou e caiu sentado desajeitadamente na quarta cadeira. — Tive um problema com repórteres.

— Nós vimos — disse Remus, indicando a ponta da rua movimentada. De onde estavam sentados, teriam tido uma visão bastante clara, embora distante, do pequeno espetáculo de Sirius. — E pedimos por você, já que assumimos que chegaria logo. — Harry empurrou um _sundae_ levemente derretido de bolo de manteiga de amendoim (Sirius ainda não comia chocolate depois do incidente com a Poção do Dementador) em sua direção e Sirius comeu uma colherada, satisfeito.

— Obrigado — disse. Remus apenas sorriu.

— O que aconteceu com seu rosto? — perguntou Hagrid.

— Nada — respondeu Sirius, balançando a mão; estava mais preocupado com seu sorvete. — Então, o que veio fazer aqui, Hagrid?

— Assuntos oficiais de Hogwarts — disse ele, orgulhoso, apalpando o bolso do agasalho. — Dumbledore me pediu para resolver algumas coisas. — Pegou um enorme relógio de bolso e assentiu com importância. — Melhor eu ir, na verdade. Foi bom te ver, Sirius, Remus. E feliz aniversário, Harry.

— Obrigado, Hagrid — disse Harry. — E obrigado pelos doces!

— Não foi nada — disse Hagrid, sorrindo para ele ainda assim. Acenou uma mão enorme para os três e desapareceu na multidão surpreendentemente rápido para um homem do tamanho dele.

— Como foram as coisas no banco? — perguntou Remus.

— Depois — respondeu Sirius em voz baixa. Remus assentiu e Harry só lambeu seu sorvete, distraído.

 **-x-**

A loja da Madame Malkin foi a última parada do dia, e a que Harry menos tinha interesse em visitar. Moony tinha ido se encontrar com Tonks depois de terem tomado sorvete e ainda não voltara, e Padfoot precisara atender ao seu Auxiliar, então Harry entrou sozinho.

— Uniforme de Hogwarts, querido? — perguntou uma bruxa de feições gentis, vindo do outro lado da loja.

— Er, sim — disse Harry. — Por favor.

— Bem, vejo que continua articulado — rosnou uma voz conhecida. A madame Malkin parecia pronta para repreendê-lo, mas Harry apenas sorriu com ironia.

— Draco — disse.

— Potter. — Draco estava em cima de um banco, enquanto uma agulha de costura encantada ajustava suas vestes. Hydrus estava ao seu lado, ainda sendo medido.

— Potter.

— Hydrus — suspirou Harry.

— Suba aqui, por favor, querido — disse Madame Malkin, conjurando um banco ao lado do de Draco. — Isso. Estique os braços, por favor. — Ela mesma começou a tirar suas medidas.

— É o aniversário de um de vocês? — perguntou Harry, olhando para os Malfoys.

— Não — respondeu Draco, como se ele fosse idiota. — A mãe não viu motivos para comprar vestes que já não serviriam mais antes mesmo das aulas começarem, então deixamos para depois.

— Oh — disse Harry. Olhou para baixo e ficou surpreso ao ver que a Madame Malkin não estava mais lá; ela conversava com uma bruxa idosa que entrara na loja. A fita métrica cutucou o tornozelo de Harry, antes de se esticar até seu quadril e um pedaço flutuante de giz anotava as medidas em um quadro negro ali perto. — Certo. Seus pais estão por aqui?

— O pai está na loja ao lado, porque Hydrus esqueceu um livro — disse Draco.

— Não esqueci! — ralhou Hydrus.

— Então, por que eu tenho o livro e você não? — perguntou Draco. — E a mãe está no Ollivanders...

— Ainda não têm varinhas? — perguntou Harry, surpreso.

— É claro que temos — respondeu Hydrus, revirando os olhos. — Parecemos muggles...?

— Além das vestes, somos indistinguíveis — disse Draco. Hydrus pareceu horrorizado. — Realmente acha que dá pra saber a linhagem de alguém só de olhar para eles? — Harry sorriu. — Digo, olhe para os Weasley; ninguém diria que são sangues-puros, né? — O sorriso de Harry sumiu; Draco podia não ter dito isso como algo ofensivo (ou talvez tinha, não dava para saber com Draco), mas foi como pareceu. Ele se virou para Harry. — Ela queria conversar com ele sobre núcleos e madeiras.

— Ela... sua mãe?

— Bem, sim, Potter, é do que estamos falando — disse Draco, exasperado.

— Acompanhe a conversa — zombou Hydrus.

— Já terminei com você, querido — disse Madame Malkin, aproximando-se. Ela ajudou Draco a tirar os braços das novas vestes escolares e ele desceu do banco, indo examinar uma prateleira de vestes. — Agora, você...

— Apenas deixe no balcão — disse Hydrus em tom de dispensa; as agulhas de costura trabalhavam nas barras de suas vestes agora.

— Obrigado — adicionou Draco, dando um sorriso educado a Madame Malkin. Ela pareceu um pouco confusa, mas se afastou. Draco repreendeu Hydrus com um olhar. — A mãe ficaria furiosa se te visse a tratando dessa maneira.

— A mãe não está aqui — disse Hydrus, soberbo.

— A questão não é essa — disse Draco, irritado, antes de olhar para Harry, que os observava em silêncio. — Então, como tem passado, Potter?

— Oh, er...

— Você ao menos leu o dicionário? — perguntou Draco, franzindo o cenho.

— Sim — respondeu Harry.

— Faz quase um ano que o ganhou — falou Draco — e certamente não parece.

— Como é? — perguntou Harry, incerto do que mais poderia dizer. — E... er... É, bem, acho. Você?

— Entediado...

— Como pode estar entediado? — perguntou Hydrus, parecendo chocado. — Depois do seu aniversário, fomos a outros quatros e dois jantares sociais por nenhum motivo! — O rosto de Draco ficou curiosamente inexpressivo, do jeito que Harry vira o rosto de Snape ficar às vezes. — Pare de fazer isso! — Draco sorriu, quebrando sua máscara. Hydrus pareceu desconcertado. — Bem?

— É um pessoal chato — falou Draco. Foi a vez de Hydrus sorrir.

— Só não gosta deles porque eles não gostam de você.

— Bem, sim — falou Draco, piscando. — Não é incomum. — Harry mordeu a língua para não rir, e Draco quase sorriu para ele.

— É para um Lufo — murmurou Hydrus. Então, ergueu os olhos, sorrindo cruelmente. Ele parecia bastante com seu pai naquele momento. E Draco, com os braços cruzados e nada impressionado, parecia muito com sua mãe.

Harry não tinha certeza se suas vestes tinham lhe servido melhor ou se Madame Malkin ficara com pena dele e instruíra as agulhas de Harry a trabalharem mais rápido, mas ela terminou com ele antes de Hydrus. Desceu e seguiu Madame Malkin até o balcão, onde ela embrulhou suas vestes e usou as medidas que tirara antes para encontrar dois pares de calças do uniforme, três camisas, um suéter, e cinco pares de meias, que também entraram na sacola. Ela também lhe deu um formulário de entrega via coruja, para que ele pudesse pedir o cachecol de sua casa depois de ser Selecionado.

Ele a agradeceu, juntou suas coisas e foi em direção à porta.

— Tchau, Potter — disse Draco. — Foi bom te ver! — Harry não duvidava.

— Tchau, Draco — respondeu Harry, com um sorriso genuíno e um aceno, antes de sair da loja sorrindo levemente para si mesmo, enquanto se preparava para a dor de cabeça que sempre parecia seguir a personalidade bipolar de Draco.

 **-x-**

Dora se acomodou contra a lateral do corpo de Remus e suspirou, feliz. Seu cabelo ficou amarelo, antes de voltar ao tom pálido de azul que sempre assumia quando ela dormia. Remus se ajeitou — tentando não a acordar — e encostava a cabeça no travesseiro quando ouviu um estalo baixinho.

Ele se sentou, tomando o cuidado de se soltar do aperto de sua namorada, e pegou sua varinha. Ouviu um baque leve, antes de tudo voltar a ficar em silêncio.

Remus franziu o cenho, pensando que talvez fosse Strix, sua coruja, ou que estava imaginando coisas, quando viu uma sombra se mover na ponta do corredor e ouviu a porta do quarto de hóspedes ser aberta.

 _Sirius?_ , perguntou-se, antes de negar; Sirius teria acendido a luz e se servido de chá... ele não era do tipo de andar pela casa sem ser convidado. E Remus duvidava que fosse Olho-Tonto, também; às vezes, ele entrava na cabana para assustar Dora, mas ele aparecera há três noites e nunca se dava ao trabalho de procurar no quarto de hóspedes, porque ele sabia para onde tinha que ir...

Remus colocou uma mão sobre a boca de Dora e a chacoalhou para acordá-la. Ela abriu os olhos e ele pressionou um dedo contra os lábios. Ela assentiu e olhou na direção do corredor, onde a porta do banheiro tinha sido aberta. Ela pegou a varinha e girou para sair da cama, com uma expressão resignada. Ela claramente achava ser Olho-Tonto. Ouviu um baque e ela murmurou algo sobre o criado-mudo. Remus saiu pelo outro lado da cama.

Uma sombra — ou, mais precisamente, uma figura alta em uma capa preta — apareceu na porta no momento em que Remus mandava um estupore silencioso e Dora, um feitiço do corpo-preso.

— _Avada Kedavra_ — rosnou a figura, com a voz de um homem.

Remus se jogou para longe da luz verde, que atingiu e explodiu um travesseiro. Dora ofegou ao perceber que não era Olho-Tonto, mas não hesitou ao conjurar outro feitiço — Remus não o reconheceu —, mas o atacante o desviou com um aceno da varinha e Dora precisou sair do caminho de outra Maldição da Morte. O coração de Remus estava na garganta ao observá-la.

Outros dois jatos de luz verde foram enviados na direção de Remus com tanta rapidez, que ele não teve a chance de retaliar e foi forçado a apenas desviar.

— _Avada_... — começou o atacante. Remus girou no mesmo local e aparatou para o outro lado do quarto. A maldição explodiu na parede.

Dora lançou um feitiço rápido, que atingiu o atacante. Ele recuou um passo com um som parecido com um rosnado e jogou uma corda brilhante em Remus. Ela se prendeu em seus braços e peito nus, e Remus sibilou ao ser queimado; eram cordas de prata. Dora o olhou, impotente, por um segundo, antes de erguer um Feitiço Escudo para bloquear outro ataque.

— _Finite Incantatum_ — disse ela assim que o atacante se distraiu. Seu cabelo estava em um tom vibrante de vermelho e seus olhos estavam escuros e furiosos, enquanto ela acenava a varinha para Remus, que mordia o lábio com tanta força que ele tinha certeza que acabaria arrancando um pedaço. Nunca sentira tanta dor e não estava exagerando. As cordas caíram e ele soltou um som de alívio, pressionando uma mão na queimadura em seu ombro.

— _Avada Kedavra_ — disse o atacante, soando irritado. Dora puxou Remus para baixo.

— Desculpe! — disse ela quando ele sibilou de dor.

Ele balançou a cabeça — distraído, notou que ela sangrava por um corte na testa —, acenou a varinha na direção da figura encapuzada, que não conseguiu bloquear o feitiço de vento e cambaleou. Remus ignorou a dor e segurou o braço dela e, então, a sensação de Aparatação acertou aos dois e o quarto arruinado de Remus sumiu. Pousaram pesadamente numa superfície dura e Dora se levantou imediatamente, a varinha erguida.

— Onde estamos? — perguntou ela, depois de ter determinado que não tinham sido seguidos. Ela encolheu ao falar, certificando-se de que a camisa de Remus cobria mais do que antes.

— Casa do Padfoot — respondeu. Ele se levantou com dificuldade, mas suas pernas estavam bem e ficar em pé não era um problema.

— Graças a Merlin — disse. — Você precisa de um Curandeiro. — Remus observou o rosto dela, pálido e preocupado, sob a fraca luz do poste da rua. Seu cabelo estava num tom estranho de púrpura (uma mistura de um azul triste e assustado e vermelho furioso) e seus olhos estavam azuis.

— _Expecto Patronum_ — murmurou ele, tentando mover o braço o mínimo possível. O lobo surgiu. — Precisamos de ajuda. Desça — murmurou.

A porta foi aberta e Sirius apareceu, meio adormecido, e usando — como Remus — apenas a calça do pijama. Dora riu, zombeteira, apesar da situação.

— São estampas de patas? — perguntou ela.

— Vou te deixar pra fora se vai ser maldosa — resmungou ele, esfregando os olhos. — Moony? — Piscou e percebeu as queimaduras de Remus. — Que diabos aconteceu com você? — Então, ele sorriu maldosamente e voltou a olhar para Dora. — E ela tá usando sua camiseta?

Remus corou e fez um gesto rude com a mão. Suas queimaduras doeram muito, mas valeu a pena. Dora fingiu ignorar seu primo, mas Remus notou que seu cabelo ficou rosado e duvidou que Sirius não tivesse notado. Sirius soltou uma risada latida e deu um passo para trás para que eles entrassem.

— Padfoot? — A cabeça de Harry, com o cabelo bagunçado pela cama e os olhos cansados, aparecia no alto do patamar.

— Volte para a cama, garoto — disse Sirius, bocejando. Mas Harry não voltou. Ele, como Sirius, usava o pijama, mas o dele era um shorts com pequenos cervos desenhados (um presente de aniversário de Monstro) e uma camiseta branca grande.

Remus não sabia se ele só estava cansado demais para perguntar ou se só tinha se acostumado a ver Remus lidar com ferimentos dolorosos, mas Harry foi fazer chá — ele pegou a varinha de Sirius emprestada para acelerar o processo —, enquanto Sirius tirava o kit de primeiros socorros da despensa.

— Obrigada — disse Dora, aceitando uma xícara que Harry lhe oferecia.

— De nada — respondeu ele, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado dela. — O que aconteceu com sua cabeça?

— Bati no criado-mudo — murmurou ela.

— Oh, mesmo? — perguntou Sirius, sorrindo largamente para Remus. Conjurou um pano e o molhou com Ditamno.

— Não desse jeito — ralhou Remus. Sirius riu, zombeteiro. Dora corou. Harry, felizmente, estava cansado demais para registrar o comentário de seu padrinho. — Ouch.

— Desculpa — disse Sirius, sem parecer falar sério, enquanto continuava a limpar as queimaduras.

— Idiota sádico — murmurou Remus, olhando feio para Sirius. Harry pegou outro pano e começou a curar o corte de Dora; Remus sentiu uma onda de afeição por ele.

— Então — disse Sirius alegremente —, o que os traz aqui à uma da manhã?

— Alguém invadiu minha casa e começou a disparar Maldições da Morte — disse Remus. Harry empalideceu. Sirius parou de limpar.

— Quem?

— Um homem. Não sei quem.

— Por quê? — perguntou Harry de olhos arregalados.

— Ele queria Remus — disse Dora, o cabelo voltando a ficar vermelho.

— Tem certeza?

— Sim. Ele sabia o bastante sobre ele para usar cordas de prata, além de tudo.

— Foi planejado, então — murmurou Sirius, limpando o outro ombro de Remus.

— Ele não sabia andar pela casa — falou Remus. — Acho que foi o que nos salvou. Achei que fosse Olho-Tonto, mas aí percebi que não podia ser...

— Mal planejado, então — completou Sirius. — Mas não pode contar com isso da próxima vez.

— Próxima vez?

— Foi planejado — disse Sirius, revirando os olhos. — Ficou claro que te querem morto e, como ainda está vivo, é razoável assumir que vão tentar de novo.

— Ele está certo — disse Dora, parecendo não gostar nem um pouco dessa informação. Remus também não gostava muito.

— É claro que estou — disse Sirius. Harry sorriu, parecendo cansado demais para rir, mas ele se acalmou logo. — Garoto, se importa?

— Não — respondeu Harry, aceitando o pano cheio de Ditamno de Sirius. Ele tinha ajudado com esse tipo de coisa algumas vezes antes, mas seus toques ainda eram mais leves e tímidos do que os de Sirius. Remus gostava disso.

— Biblioteca — disse Sirius, sumindo na lareira da cozinha. Ele voltou em menos de um minuto, parecendo muito mais acordado do que antes. Estava vestido, pelo menos, e trazia uma calça jeans que jogou para Dora. Ela a vestiu e cresceu para enchê-la.

— Fique aqui — disse Sirius a Remus, mas olhou para Harry, como que para ter certeza que ele também soubesse que o mesmo valia para ele. Então, olhou para Dora. — Você vem?

— Óbvio — respondeu Dora.

— Espere, o qu...

— Cuide-se — disse ela, lhe dando um pequeno sorriso. Ela o beijou e seguiu Sirius para a lareira, a varinha erguida.

 **-x-**

— Livre — sussurrou Sirius, segurando Tonks quando ela saiu da lareira. Sirius já tinha acendido os lampiões e, quando Tonks estava equilibrada, ele a soltou e foi em direção ao corredor, murmurando: — _Ostendere Me Omnia_ — conforme ia.

Ela o seguiu; seu Auxiliar estava lá, em sua mochila, assim como o relatório pela metade que não queria que caísse na mão de qualquer um. Mas eles estavam seguros. Não parecia que tinham mexido em sua mochila, além de feitiços; o bolso de cima estava um pouco chamuscado. Sirius olhou ao redor do quarto, os olhos arregalados e desfocados, antes de sair.

— Verde, preto, azul escuro e prata — murmurou quando ela se juntou a ele na parte principal da cabana. — Por que parece familiar...?

Ele se abaixou, olhando intensamente para um pedaço do chão que parecia perfeitamente normal para Tonks. Sirius, entretanto, raramente fazia algo sem ter um bom motivo, então ela o deixou em paz e tentou encontrar por onde o intruso entrara. Encontrou com facilidade; uma tigela tinha se quebrado no chão da cozinha, e Tonks sabia que isso significava que ele entrara pela janela sobre a pia; ela invadira do mesmo jeito há quase dois anos, quando fora pegar as roupas de Remus emprestadas para que pudesse se passar por ele.

— Aqui — disse ela, aumentando as pernas para que pudesse olhar para o lado de fora. — Aquelas plantas parecem pisadas e a tigela está quebrada.

— Gerânios — disse Sirius, aproximando-se para olhar. — Ele brigou comigo por ter pisados nelas uma vez. — Por algum motivo, Tonks não ficou surpresa por Sirius já ter esmagado (porque, com Sirius, raramente seria algo tão simples quanto pisar) o jardim de Remus e certamente não ficou surpresa por terem brigado com ele por isso.

— Algum rastro?

— Alguns — disse Sirius em um tom cauteloso de otimismo. Ele se afastou e voltou para a parte do chão que analisava antes. — Nada de útil ainda, mas se eu apenas... — Sua voz morreu, enquanto ele desenhava formas estranhas no ar com a varinha.

— O que está fazendo? — perguntou Tonks num tom apressado.

— Tenho passado as quintas-feiras com os peritos em leitura de rastros — respondeu Sirius depois de uma pausa; ela começara a achar que ele nem tinha a ouvido. — Aprendi alguns truques. — Tonks não o interrompeu mais depois disso, só se acomodou no braço do sofá de Remus e esperou pacientemente. Por fim, Sirius se levantou e suspirou. — Achei — disse, oferecendo uma mão. Ela a aceitou e ele a levou para a escuridão apertada da Aparatação.

Tonks caiu ao chegaram e, pela primeira vez, Sirius não a pegou; ele já tinha ido examinar algo em uma mesa, do outro lado do cômodo. Ela se levantou, limpou a calça emprestada e olhou ao redor.

Pareciam estar em algum tipo de cabana. Era como ela imaginara que a Casa dos Gritos seria por dentro; as paredes eram feitas de gesso caindo aos pedaços, coberta por pedaços de um papel de parede sujo e mofado, e as vigas que mantinham o teto remendado erguido tinham quase sido destruídas pela podridão. O chão estava empoeirado — quebrado em alguns lugares por passos — e decrépito.

Havia uma mesa e uma cadeira — perto de Sirius —, uma cozinha, que parecia ter sido limpa recentemente, e, quando Tonks procurou, havia comida nos armários. Havia, também, um espaço protegido por uma cortina, que acabou escondendo um vaso sanitário — também limpo —, um chuveiro sobre uma parte azulejada do chão, e uma pia cuja torneira pingava. Mas não podia ser a Casa dos Gritos; Tonks conseguia ver o rio Tâmisa pela janela manchada.

— _Homenum Revelio_ — disse ela, mas Sirius foi o único que brilhou. Tonks deixou Sirius examinando a mesa e foi procurar no outro cômodo. Nele, havia uma cama pequena e encaroçada, na qual tinham dormido recentemente, porque estava desarrumada, mas a poeira ainda não se juntara sobre os lençóis expostos. Havia uma porta do outro lado que levava a um cômodo menor e, lá, Dora encontrou um caldeirão, um livro aberto com instruções para algum tipo de ritual que combinava poção e feitiço, e várias jarras e frascos com ingredientes estranhos.

Pegou o livro e analisou as páginas. Era a coisa mais complicada que já tinha visto e era boa o bastante em Poções a ponto de saber fazer a Poção Mata-Cão (que tinha sido o presente de aniversário que dera a Remus). Era, também, magia negra, que envolvia o _sangue da vítima_ e o _sangue do mestre_.

— Sirius — chamou e ele apareceu na porta quase na mesma hora, a varinha erguida e pronta.

— Está... O que é isso?

— Não sei. — Tonks lhe ofereceu o livro, que ele aceitou com cautela. — Nunca vi nada assim antes, mas é _das trevas_.

Sirius parecia ter mais ideia do que o ritual fazia do que Tonks; por mais que fosse nojento, ela duvidava que ele empalidecia por causa da lista de ingredientes.

— Verde, preto, azul escuro e prata — murmurou ele. — É claro! A Travessa do Tranco... é a mesma... É a mesma _pessoa_!

— O quê? — sussurrou Tonks.

— Esse lugar — disse Sirius. — Eu não vim, foram os peritos que vieram, mas os relatórios descreviam uma cabana velha e abandonada nos arredores de Londres. E isso — ergueu o livro — são instruções.

— Isso eu tinha entendido — disse Tonks, revirando os olhos, mas sem maldade. Mordeu o lábio. — Instruções para o quê?

— Para criar um Inferi — disse Sirius, mal-humorado. — É muito parecido com o Animago; eu poderia transformar um caldeirão em um cachorro, se quisesse, usando uma variação do meu encantamento antigo, e poderia controlá-lo do mesmo jeito que controlo Padfoot, quando me transformo nele... Mas posso usar o encantamento em qualquer cachorro de rua e não funcionaria... Não posso forçar coisas que pensam...

— Essa seria a maldição Imperius — disse Tonks. Sirius assentiu.

— Mas se estiver morto, você já tem o corpo, então você não o _cria_ , como acontece com o Animago... mas não há uma mente, como acontece com um cachorro normal, ou uma mente combinada, como o Animago. Então você tem que... Bem, essencialmente, criar outra ligação... — ele voltou a erguer o livro com uma careta — e implementá-la. — Estremeceu. — É uma magia _muito_ negra. — Dobrou a orelha da página com as instruções, antes de encolher o livro e colocá-lo no bolso de suas vestes. — Foi como conseguiram Krognug — disse mais para si mesmo do que para ela. — Mas como que o Remus é o próximo passo depois de Gringotes...?

— Isso... É a mesma pessoa? A pessoa que arrombou Gringotes hoje — ou ontem, pensou —, é a mesma pessoa que nos atacou? — Sirius assentiu. — Mas por que...?

— _Nem_ ideia — disse Sirius, mal-humorado. — E aqui estava eu pensando que não podia ficar ainda mais motivado para capturar esse idiota... Você devia ver isso. — Sua boca era uma linha dura. — E já aviso: não vai gostar — disse, levando-a de volta para o lugar onde chegaram. Ela o seguiu até a mesa, antes de parar. Sentiu seu cabelo se transformar em pequenas estacas raivosas e suas sobrancelhas assumirem um formato pontudo e angular. Lá, na mesa, estavam fotos de Remus. Duas eram de artigos sobre sua posição como o Professor de Defesa em Hogwarts; uma d' _O Pasquim,_ que falava sobre como era bom que a comunidade mágica finalmente começasse a ser mais mente-aberta com quem empregava.

O outro era um artigo do _Profeta_ , implicando que Dumbledore estava insano e que Remus era uma fera assassina. Tonks enviara uma carta _muito brava_ ao _Profeta_ , e Sirius enviara uma muito menos brava e muito mais impressionantemente condescendente e sarcástica do que Tonks achava ser capaz de escrever.

Havia também uma foto granular de Remus — que parecia contar uma piada a Matt — e um esboço de sua cabana. Tonks ficou tensa e sentiu sua pele formigar. Não precisava olhar para saber que estava vermelha, como seu cabelo. Sirius deu um passo para trás, antes de balançar a cabeça, dar dois passos para a frente e colocar a mão em seu ombro.

— Vá para casa — disse ele.

— Não, eu... — Pausou; ele tinha dito "vá", não "vamos". — E você? Não vai...? — Sirius parecia querer desesperadamente ir para casa, mas ele balançou a cabeça.

— Ainda não acabei por aqui — disse com raiva. — Alguém precisa recolher isso tudo — indicou os papéis sobre a mesa —, antes que alguém tente esconder, e alguém precisa tentar rastrear o atacante para além daqui.

— Há algum rastro?

— Nenhum mágico — disse Sirius.

— Então não tem por que fazer isso — disse Tonks. — Vamos para casa, Sirius. Isso pode esperar até o amanhe...

— Nenhum mágico — repetiu Sirius. — Mas há outras formas de rastrear as pessoas. — Ele cutucou o nariz, que começou a se esticar num focinho, antes de voltar ao normal. — E quem quer que seja foi por ali. — Apontou para a porta que levava ao jardim descuidado. Tonks se sentiu cansada só de pensar nisso.

— Eu fico — disse. — Pode precisar de ajuda...

— Se quer me ajuda, avise seus pais — disse ele. — Se essa pessoa não conseguir chegar a Remus, ela vai tentar chegar a você e lá é o primeiro lugar em que vai procurar. Ela foi forçada a replanejar depois do ataque de hoje ter falhado, mas quem sabe quanto tempo isso vai atrasá-la.

 _Não muito_ , Tonks pensou; essa pessoa tinha arrombado Gringotes, afinal. Um fracasso pequeno como o de hoje não a deteria por muito tempo.

— Depois — disse Sirius, cansado —, mande Remus voltar para casa e fazer uma mala; ele pode ficar lá em casa — por "casa", ela sabia que ele se referia ao Número Doze — até o começo do semestre. Ele praticamente já mora lá mesmo, então só vamos oficializar. — Sorriu, mas ele parecia perturbado demais para manter o sorriso por muito tempo. Tonks assentiu lentamente.

— Vai ficar bem sozinho? — perguntou. Ele ficou em silêncio, brincando com o Auxiliar por um momento, antes de erguer os olhos.

— Hemsley está acordado — disse — e provavelmente já está indo buscar o Brown. Vou ficar bem.

Tonks ficou com ele mesmo assim, até Hemsley e Brown chegarem — e responderem suas respectivas perguntas de segurança —, só por precaução. Então, o olhou uma última vez; um aviso que, se ele se machucasse, ela mesma o mataria. Ele assentiu, cansado, e conseguiu dar um sorriso pequeno, antes de ela girar ao redor do próprio eixo e a cabana desaparecer.

 _Continua._


	5. A Place To Belong

**Capítulo Cinco**

 **A Place To Belong**

 **(Um Lugar Para Pertencer)**

— Ginny — avisou Ron quando Ginny colocou o pé dentro de seu quarto. Ela bateu o pé e entrou assim mesmo. — Ginny!

— Você vai embora amanhã mesmo — disse ela, e Ron notou o tremor em sua voz. Deu-lhe as costas e jogou um par de meias no malão gasto. Ron não tinha certeza de como _não tinha_ conseguido um novo, porque Bill e Charlie tinham levado os deles, e Percy e os gêmeos ainda usavam os deles, mas a mãe tinha tirado esse malão velho de algum lugar, então Ron tinha um malão de segunda-mão para guardar seus pertences de segunda-mão. — Não devia nem importar se eu estou aqui ou não!

— Eu ainda estou aqui — lembrou. — E isso significa que as regras ainda...

— Vou entrar o tempo todo enquanto estiver fora — contou Ginny.

— Não — disse Ron —, não vai.

— Vou, sim — disse ela, jogando-se na cama.

— Sai! — disse Ron, empurrando-a. Ginny o empurrou de volta.

— Eu vou entrar aqui e vou pular na sua cama e mexer nas suas coisas e...

— Não vou escrever se fizer isso — disse. O lábio inferior de Ginny tremeu e seus ombros se encolheram. Ron se sentiu mal na mesma hora por tê-la chateado.

— Não era para você falar isso — disse ela. Ron foi buscar um livro em sua escrivaninha. Era _Hogwarts: Uma História_ , e não achava já tê-lo visto antes. Ainda assim, Ron certamente não o lera e não era um livro que tinha há anos... Então, pensou, só podia ser um livro de Hogwarts. Jogou-o em seu malão. — Era para você falar que ia ficar em casa para se garantir que eu não ia fazer isso. — Ela fungou e Ron se virou a tempo de vê-la secar os olhos na manga da camiseta. — Por que eu não posso ir esse ano? — perguntou lamentavelmente. — Eu conseguiria acompanhar — disse. Ron não respondeu. — Conseguiria! Não tem muita diferença entre dez e onze! E Percy poderia me ajudar se eu precisasse!

— Percy vai prestar os NOMs — lembrou Ron. — Ele não vai ter tempo para mais nada. — Houve uma pausa, enquanto Ginny pensava nisso, antes de seu lábio voltar a tremer.

— Não vou ter ninguém — falou ela.

— Vou escrever — disse Ron na mesma hora. — Prometo.

— Não é a mesma coisa — respondeu e Ron só podia concordar. Ele e Ginny tinham sido tudo o que outro tivera (além de seus pais, mas eles não contavam) nos últimos dois anos. Ela era sua melhor amiga, sem dúvidas, e por mais que estivesse ansioso para ir para Hogwarts, desejava que ela pudesse ir junto. Harry estaria lá, mas Ron não conhecia mais ninguém e não podia evitar a preocupação que mais ninguém ia querer ser seu amigo. Além de seus irmãos, Ginny e, às vezes, alguém como Luna ou Harry, não tinha interagido muito com outras crianças. E se ninguém gostasse dele? Não era esperto, como Bill e Percy, não era engraçado como os gêmeos, ou popular como Charlie. Ron realmente não tinha nada a oferecer.

 _Por que não podíamos ter sido gêmeos, também?_ , perguntou-se, olhando para Ginny... que _ainda_ estava em seu quarto e em sua cama... Mas não conseguiu se obrigar a expulsá-la. Ia embora no dia seguinte, então _era_ uma ocasião especial, supôs. Podia ser leniente desta vez.

— Roniquinho nojentinho!

A expressão de Ginny se alegrou na mesma hora e os pensamentos de Ron foram dominados pela noção de que, se quisesse se esconder sob a cama antes dos gêmeos chegarem, tinha cinco segundos para fazê-lo.

 _Mas Ginny me entregaria..._ Ela era sua melhor amiga, mas também era sua irmã e Ron não ia cometer o erro de se esquecer disso. A porta, que já estivera aberta, foi empurrada e bateu na parede, fazendo com que os jogadores dos Cannons do pôster mais próximo saíssem de vista. A mãe gritou algo lá de baixo, e a voz irritada de Percy adicionou algo no silêncio que se seguiu.

Ron resmungou quando George se convidou a entrar no quarto, perguntando se seu par de meia favorito tinha acabado na pilha de Ron, antes de fuçar no malão para procurá-los, tirando o pouco que Ron conseguira guardar. Revirou os olhos quando Fred — nunca longe de George — entrou com saliências em seus bolsos, que claramente eram bombas de bosta; casualmente, as derrubou no malão de Ron quando achou que ninguém estava olhando. Fred começou a murmurar com Ginny que, por sua vez, começou a rir.

Ron desistiu e se afastou, deixando os invasores que chamava de irmãos em seu quarto, e foi procurar por comida; não ia conseguir fazer nada com os outros lá em cima.

— Fred, eu disse... Oh, Ron, querido — disse a mãe, passando por ele com uma braçada de roupas para lavar no último minuto. Ron viu as meias que George procurava e suspirou. — Já fez as malas?

— Uh, não — disse Ron. — Pensei em pegar algo para comer e...

Pela porta aberta da lavanderia, a mãe lhe disse que ele não conseguiria nem mesmo uma migalha até que tivesse terminado de fazer as malas e o mandou de volta para o quarto assim que saiu da lavanderia.

Ron subiu as escadas batendo os pés, xingando baixinho, até Percy colocar a cabeça para fora do quarto — com a insígnia de Monitor e um pano em mãos — e lhe dizer que tiraria pontos de sua Casa se Ron continuasse assim no dia seguinte. _Percy não quer ser envergonhado pelo irmãozinho_ , Ron pensou, revirando os olhos.

— Desculpe, Percy — murmurou Ron.

— Não tem problema — respondeu Percy, o nariz no ar.

— Sim, Ron, não tem problema — disse Fred, pomposo, aparecendo atrás deles. Ele parou, os olhos brilhando ao pousarem em Percy. Assim como Ron teria feito se Fred o olhasse _daquele jeito_ , Percy deu um passo para dentro do quarto. — Está polindo a insígnia do Clube de Feitiços? — Percy crispou os lábios.

— É minha insígnia de Monitor — respondeu ele, tenso.

— Oh, é verdade — disse Fred, como se tivesse acabado de se lembrar. Virou-se para Ron. — Sabia que o Percy é um Monitor esse ano?

— Ele mencionou — disse Ron secamente. Percy tinha mencionado... praticamente todas as vezes que abrira a boca. Percy o olhou, traído. Ron deu de ombros num pedido vago de desculpas, mas não sentia muito.

— O segundo na família — continuou Fred, pomposo, estufando o peito do jeito que Percy fizera quando a carta da escola chegara há algumas semanas. — Bill deixou um legado e tanto a ser seguido, mas eles têm estilos diferentes, sabe, e Bill provavelmente foi casual demais com a coisa toda — Ron riu, zombeteiro —, enquanto Percy vai ser muito mais tradicional em sua liderança, e...

Por mais que fosse engraçado ver Fred se pavonear pelo pequeno patamar em frente ao quarto de Percy, Ron ouvira os planos de Percy sobre a monitoria vezes demais para ficar e assistir; voltou a subir as escadas, passando por George, que descia, certamente para investigar a situação com Fred e Percy.

— Suas meias estão lá embaixo — disse Ron, e George assentiu distraidamente, os olhos já fixos em Percy.

— E se ele fizer tudo direitinho — Ron ouviu George dizer —, então o cargo de Monitor Chefe é uma possibilidade de verdade no futu...

— E lá vamos nós, de novo — anunciou Ginny quando Ron entrou no quarto. Lá embaixo, Fred e George riam e ainda tentavam imitar a voz arrogante de Percy, que gritava com eles. — Fico feliz por eles estarem indo com você.

— Não, não fica — disse Ron. Ginny lhe mostrou a língua. — Mas eu fico — disse em voz baixa.

 **-x-**

Blaise estava sentado sozinho em uma cadeira grande demais, a uma mesa grande demais em uma sala de jantar grande demais de uma casa grande e cara demais. Comia bolonhesa que ele mesmo preparara — para o horror de Dolly, o elfo doméstico, mas Blaise não se importava — e bebia água — porque Giovanna não acreditava em suco ou leite de soja —, tão feliz quanto possível, dadas as circunstâncias.

Amanhã, ia embora. Não para casa, para seu pai, onde _queria_ estar, mas, pelo menos, estaria longe de Giovanna e Dolly. E isso, na opinião de Blaise, era a segunda melhor opção.

Blaise não sabia o que esperar de Hogwarts. Sempre gostara da escola e de aprender, então achava que esse aspecto seria bom, mas bruxos e bruxas eram, em sua opinião, as pessoas mais egoístas, mimadas e preconceituosas que já conhecera. Blaise Zabini, é claro, era um deles. Blaise sempre tinha sido bom em lidar com as pessoas, bom em lê-las para saber como agir para se misturar e bom em interpretar os papéis que precisava.

O papel que Giovanna lhe dera era o de herdeiro ranhoso, que seria selecionado para a Sonserina ou, menos preferivelmente, Corvinal. As outras duas Casas nem sequer podiam ser consideradas, então Blaise não pensara muito nelas. Não sabia para qual das duas Casas em potencial era mais provável que fosse selecionado; sempre gostara de estudar e essa era a única característica Corvinal da qual as pessoas falavam, mas Sonserina... Sonserina, aparentemente, era sobre perspicácia e ambição — ou era o que todos diziam — e Blaise achava que também tinha essas características.

Particularmente, Blaise não queria ser o Ministro da Magia ou o dono do maior cofre de Gringotes, mas tinha um objetivo, que era se proteger e, ao fazê-lo, proteger seu pai. Havia poucas coisas que não faria para isso e cada ação que tomara desde que fora apresentado a Giovanna tinha sido para aumentar tal proteção.

Não via nenhuma das crianças que conhecera como particularmente inteligentes — elas eram egocêntricas demais para ter uma perspectiva real —, mas achava que precisava de um blefe e tanto para fazê-las acreditar que ele realmente era Blaise Zabini, e não Blaise Benson. Draco Malfoy estivera com esse pessoal há anos e nem mesmo ele parecia se encaixar tão bem quanto Blaise. Para tanto, Blaise pensou, era necessário ter algumas habilidades, e ele não era modesto demais para admitir.

Gostava de pensar que era um pouco melhor do que os idiotinhas nos jantares a que Giovanna o levava. Eles eram assim por que tinham aprendido a se comportar dessa forma desde o nascimento e nunca tiveram a coragem ou a curiosidade de questionar. _Ele_ seguia esse jogo para que pudesse mandar pelo menos uma carta por mês ao seu pai e por que Giovanna deixara bastante claro que qualquer erro seu teria consequências diretas em seu pai. Ele a levara a sério; quando a conhecera, ela colocara a varinha contra o pescoço do pai, pelo amor de deus, e nos meses desde então ele descobrira sobre seus maridos anteriores e de onde viera o dinheiro que bancava a enorme casa e seus gostos extravagantes.

Uma vez, depois de três semanas, perguntara a ela por que ela não matara o pai, como a todos os outros. Ela lhe falara que os professores muggles — que era o que o pai fazia quando conhecera Giovanna — não ganhavam muito dinheiro e o pouco que ganhavam era ainda menos quando convertido em galeões... Isso, aparentemente, era o que a tinha detido no começo, e quando ela descobrira que estava grávida, ela fora forçada a mantê-lo vivo por conveniência. Era desnecessário dizer que — agora que Blaise ia para Hogwarts — o pai não era mais tão útil quanto fora nos últimos onze anos e, por isso, Blaise tomava o cuidado de fazer o que lhe era dito.

Estava se misturando, mentindo e usando a mesma expressão enfadada e arrogante que todos os membros do mundo bruxo pareciam usar. E sempre tomava cuidado para nunca, nunca mesmo, revelar algo de sua vida que não acontecera nos últimos três meses.

Afundou o garfo — que provavelmente valia mais do que todos talheres que ele e o pai tinham em casa — em seu jantar, antes de levá-lo à boca. Sorriu um pouco tristemente — a receita de bolonhesa de seu pai sempre o fazia pensar em sua casa — e se perguntou o que seu pai estava fazendo no momento.

 _Provavelmente se preparando para o começo do semestre_ , pensou, suspirando. Perguntou-se se o pai estava sabendo lidar com tudo isso. Ele tendia a se perder em seu trabalho no começo e no fim do semestre, quando Blaise costumava ajudar um pouco mais pela casa; lavava as roupas ocasionalmente ou ajudava a preparar o jantar, ou ajudava o pai a relaxar ao se divertirem assistindo à televisão ou jogando futebol no jardim.

A primeira coisa que Blaise faria ao chegar na escola, era tirar um momento para escrever uma carta para o pai. Giovanna tinha várias conexões — vira a maior parte delas na mansão pelo primeiro mês e, no segundo e no terceiro, depois de ela ter voltado a trabalhar, ouvira quando ela conversara com Dolly sobre casos, colegas de trabalho e clientes —, mas nem mesmo ela teria tantas a ponto de interromper a correspondência escolar.

Blaise comeu outra garfada de seu jantar e ergueu os olhos ao ouvir a porta da cozinha ser aberta e Dolly saiu, segurando um prato de frango e algo de abóbora nas mãos ossudas, para Giovanna. Olhou com desaprovação para o prato de Blaise ao passar e não ofereceu o "mestre Zabini" de sempre.

Eles se olharam até que Dolly desapareceu por outra porta, deixando Blaise sozinho novamente. Ele ouviu com atenção, procurando pelo fraco som do garfo contra o prato para que soubesse em que parte da casa ela estava. Blaise sentia falta dos barulhos do dia a dia: da televisão, da máquina de lavar ou do telefone, mas não podia negar que o profundo silêncio da casa de Giovanna tinha suas vantagens; era fácil evitar os outros ocupantes a não ser, é claro, que Dolly fizesse aquela coisa de aparatar.

Blaise comeu outra garfada, antes de misturar alguns pedaços de parmesão. Então, ergueu o copo de água em um brinde para as cadeiras vazias ao seu redor.

— A Blaise Benson — disse. — Que ele descanse em paz até o natal.

 **-x-**

— Já terminou de fazer as malas, querida? — perguntou a mãe, apoiando-se no batente da porta.

— Quase — respondeu Hermione, ansiosa. — Pensei em levar esses dois — indicou _Livro Padrão de Feitiços_ e _Hogwarts: Uma História,_ que estavam sobre o colchão ao seu lado— comigo, para poder ler no trem. — Conversaria com as pessoas primeiro (Harry ou Blaise ou quem mais conhecesse no trem), mas havia um limite para os assuntos que teriam e tinha certeza que, no meio da viagem, não teriam mais sobre o que falar. Harry provavelmente ia querer jogar Snap Explosivo, no qual Hermione não era muito boa, e, enquanto ele fazia isso, ela poderia se perder em seus livros.

A mãe a observou por alguns segundos, antes de entrar no quarto, olhando para as prateleiras e guarda-roupas vazios e para o malão cheio demais no chão. Uma fotografia de Hermione e seus pais — tirada recentemente, na viagem aos Estados Unidos — estava no topo, e a mãe sorriu tristemente, antes de se virar para Hermione.

— Tem certeza disso, Hermione? — A garota assentiu. — Não é tarde demais para ir a uma boa escola loc...

— Mãe, eu vou — disse Hermione, incerta se a inquietude de sua mãe vinha do fato de que estava saindo de casa aos onze anos, quase doze, ou se era por estar saindo de casa para estudar magia. — É uma oportunidade fantástica e não posso perdê-la. Vou aprender várias coisas novas — notou a maneira que os olhos de sua mãe foram para a varinha ao lado dos livros na cama — e fazer novos amigos...

— Pode fazer amigos aqui — disse a mãe gentilmente.

— Ninguém nunca quis ser meu amigo.

— Você conheceu Harry e Bla...

— E os dois são bruxos — lembrou Hermione. — Eles também são diferentes. — A mãe a observou com tristeza. Hermione se perguntou se era pelo uso da palavra "diferente" ou outra coisa. — Eu vou para Hogwarts, mãe — disse, séria. — Sou uma bruxa e é onde eu me encaixo.

— Eu sei — disse a mãe, um pouco chorosa. — Eu sei, eu sei... só... Se não gostar, se for demais ou se você mudar de ideia, prometa que voltará para casa. Certo?

— Certo — disse Hermione, cruzando os dedos atrás de suas costas.

Ela teria Harry e Blaise, mas, fora isso, seria como todas as vezes que trocara de escola. Começaria do zero de novo, conhecendo quase ninguém, e dessa vez não poderia ir para casa no fim do dia, porque a escola seria sua casa... por sete anos inteiros. Se não gostasse de lá, estaria presa, porque, ao contrário do que a mãe falara, não ia simplesmente desistir e ir embora.

Ia encontrar seu lugar — não se importava onde, apenas _algum lugar_ — no mundo mágico, do jeito que nunca conseguira no mundo muggle. Era uma bruxa e, por isso, Hogwarts era seu lugar... e ela só precisava continuar a se dizer isso até que acreditasse.

 **-x-**

— ... e a não ser que queria perdê-la, não fará isso — disse a mãe. Draco já tinha se conformado com a ideia de deixar sua vassoura para trás e, ainda que não gostasse disso, certamente não estava nem perto de estar tão devastado quanto Hydrus parecia estar.

— Pai — choramingou Hydrus. Draco revirou os olhos.

— Narcissa — começou o pai, olhando para a mãe —, certamente...

— Não — disse a mãe, passando manteiga em um pedaço de pão. Ela nem sequer ergueu os olhos. Ela estivera estranha nos últimos dias; evitara o resto da família, brigara com Dobby duas vezes, estivera falando sozinha e, em seu aniversário no dia anterior, ela não fora visitar a tia Bella, o que ela _sempre_ fazia... Draco não achava ser possível, mas passara tempo o bastante observando as pessoas para saber que a mãe estava ansiosa ou se sentindo culpada... talvez ambos. Draco decidiu que era por que ela ia sentir falta deles quando fossem para Hogwarts no dia seguinte.

Estava certo de que o pai notara, mas o método dele de lidar com a mãe quando ela estava assim tendia ser lhe dar espaço. Hydrus estava tão focado na injustiça de não poder levar sua vassoura que ele provavelmente nem notara e, por isso, cabia a Draco fazer algo sobre isso.

Teve sua chance depois do jantar. O pai e Hydrus foram voar, e a mãe fora para a biblioteca, esconder-se atrás de _A História das Casas_. Bateu na porta, não querendo assustá-la muito — ela estivera distraída ultimamente, também —, e ela se mexeu e ergueu os olhos. Ela franziu o cenho ao ver que era Draco.

— Mãe — disse ele —, posso entrar?

— É claro — disse ela, antes de voltar a se esconder atrás do livro. Draco entrou e se sentou na poltrona mais próxima a dela e soube que ela não estava tão distraída quanto parecia; notou que seus ombros ficaram tensos, que seus dedos se apertaram ao redor da capa do livro que segurava.

— Vai ficar tudo bem — disse ele.

— Desculpe? — perguntou a mãe, ficando tensa novamente. Draco olhou pela janela da biblioteca e ainda conseguia ver o pai e Hydrus voando pelo terreno, então se levantou. Hesitou pelo mais breve dos momentos (fazia muito tempo que a mãe não o abraçava), antes de passar os braços ao redor dos ombros dela. Ela soltou um som baixinho e o puxou para seu colo, abraçando-o. — Oh, Draco — murmurou, e ele a sentiu tremer, antes de ouvi-la fungar baixinho.

— Mãe? — chamou, incerto. Já tinha a visto chorar antes, uma vez, mas não por muito tempo; era algo que a mãe simplesmente não fazia.

— Você vai se cuidar, não é? — Draco olhou de um jeito estranho para o topo de sua cabeça (seu rosto estava escondido em seu ombro).

— Obviamente — disse lentamente e de um tapinha cuidadoso em seu ombro. — Mãe, não precisa se preocupar comigo ou Hydrus. Estamos nos preparando para Hogwarts há muito tempo. — Era verdade; estiveram cercados pelo grupo de sua futura casa desde o nascimento e a mãe lhes ensinara os feitiços e teorias que precisariam saber para acompanhar as aulas. A mãe, entretanto, soluçou quando Draco disse "preparando". — Vamos escrever, prometo. Ou eu vou escrever e lembrar Hydrus se ele não o fizer, mas vamos ter todas nossas aulas juntos, então não fará diferença se ele não mandar uma carta, porque contaremos as mesmas coisas.

A mãe se engasgou.

— Ou podemos nos sentar no Salão Comunal e escrever juntos — disse Draco, apressado, incerto do porquê ela ainda estava chateada. — Vai ficar tudo bem, mãe, prometo.

A mãe ficou em silêncio por vários segundos, e Draco quase conseguia senti-la juntar sua coragem.

— Sim — disse ela. Sua voz estava triste, mas não tremeu e quando ela ergueu a cabeça, só uma lágrima sobrara. — Sim, você está certo. — A lágrima escorreu por sua bochecha pálida e a mãe a secou com a manga da blusa. Ela se mexeu e Draco se levantou, para que a mãe pudesse fazer o mesmo. Ela juntou as mãos na frente do corpo, assentiu, sorriu e disse: — Vai ficar tudo bem.

Então, ela pegou seu livro e saiu, deixando Draco parado no meio da biblioteca.

 _Mentira_ , sua cabeça lhe disse.

 **-x-**

Harry acordou com o nariz gelado de Padfoot em sua orelha e o hálito canino quente em seu rosto. Riu, afastou Padfoot pela coleira para que pudesse se sentar, e afugentou seu padrinho com o travesseiro.

Padfoot segurou, gentilmente, a ponta entre seus dentes afiados e deu a Harry um sorriso bobo e de língua de fora. Harry desistiu de tentar fazê-lo soltar o travesseiro e o empurrou para fora da cama com o travesseiro.

Padfoot voltou na mesma hora e Harry _sabia_ que ia perder a luta que viria a seguir, então fez a única coisa que podia.

— O Moony já acordou? — Padfoot pausou no meio de um pulo, as orelhas erguidas. Harry colocou os óculos, pegou a varinha e, com um sorriso, saiu da cama.

Padfoot soltou um som de impaciência, e Harry riu de novo, antes de ir atrás dele.

Depois de uma manhã agitada, era difícil imaginar que o café da manhã fosse qualquer coisa que não calmo, mas não foi; Monstro tinha se superado ao preparar todos os pratos favoritos de Harry — até coisas como torta de melado, que não se comia no café da manhã —, e Moony e Padfoot estavam de bom humor, lembrando de seus dias em Hogwarts e falando cada vez mais alto ao tentarem falar ao mesmo tempo sobre lugares e pinturas que Harry precisava visitar tão logo tivesse a chance.

— A Floresta Proibida é sempre divertida — disse Padfoot. — Mas não recomendo que vá antes de conseguir se transformar, ou é provável que se perca ou seja atacado por alguma coisa. — Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou de um para o outro.

— Ou ambos — falou Moony; sua boca se torceu, antes de se abrir em um sorriso triste.

— Lembra daquele jogo que nós...?

— Sim, coitado do Hagrid. — Foi a maneira de Moony falar que se lembrava. Ele se virou para Harry, que esperava pacientemente por uma explicação. — Quando estávamos na escola — explicou Moony —, costumávamos passar nossas aulas vagas bagunçando na floresta.

— Esconde-esconde — continuou Padfoot. — Prongs e eu brigávamos e Pe... — Pigarreou ruidosamente. — Moony apostava em quem ia ganhar.

— Mas a floresta era, e imagino que ainda seja, fora dos limites; os centauros nem sempre são amigáveis e há todos os tipos de criaturas morando lá.

— Lembra da aranha? — perguntou Padfoot, saudoso. Moony assentiu e Padfoot se virou para Harry. — Era tão grande quanto um gato e, durante uma lua cheia, ela tentou comer o Wormtail.

— Mas Hagrid — disse Moony, voltando ao assunto —, ao descobrir onde íamos no nosso tempo livre, tentava nos parar sempre que podia.

— Costumava ficar sentado na frente de sua cabana e gritava com a gente se chegássemos perto das árvores — contou Padfoot. — E se entrássemos, ele ia atrás e nos levava de volta para a escola; parte de suas funções, é claro...

— Sirius e James...

— E você — adicionou Padfoot. Moony hesitou, antes de suspirar e sorrir, parecendo incapaz de se parar.

— Nós três, então, achávamos que era um jogo maravilhoso. Tinha essa árvore enorme e velha, e a gente apostava corrida para ver quem conseguia chegar nela antes de Hagrid nos pegar e nos carregar, literalmente, de volta para a escola. — Harry, que já tinha encontrado Hagrid algumas vezes, conseguia imaginá-lo com um ou dois Marotos pendurados em seu ombro, e riu.

— Você podia mostrar a árvore para ele — disse Padfoot, animado. — Ver se consegue fazer a segunda geração jogar...

— Já estou colocando Dumbledore em uma posição delicada só por ser o que sou — disse Moony, mordendo o lábio. — Não sei se deveria encorajar...

— Se Dumbledore quisesse um professor bem-comportado, ele não teria contratado um Maroto — disse Padfoot com convicção. Harry riu, zombeteiro. Moony abriu a boca, fechou e balançou a cabeça.

— Não — concordou ironicamente —, provavelmente não.

 _Continua._

 **N/T:** Obrigada pelos comentários!


	6. Aboard The Hogwarts Express

**Capítulo Seis**

 **Aboard The Hogwarts Express**

 **(A Bordo do Expresso de Hogwarts)**

— Está brincando, né? — perguntou Harry.

— Não — disse Moony.

— Definitivamente, não — adicionou Padfoot, parecendo anormalmente sério.

— Passar por ela? — repetiu Harry. Uma mulher muggle parou e olhou para Hedwig, que batia o bico impacientemente de dentro da gaiola sobre o malão de Harry, que estava no carrinho. Tonks se virou e a olhou com a mesma quantidade de interesse até a mulher ajeitar a bolsa e se afastar. Tonks se voltou para eles, sorrindo tão largamente que seu rosto de oito anos corria o risco de rasgar.

Era a primeira vez que Moony saia de Grimmauld — exceto pela vez que fora passar a lua cheia em sua cabana, ou visitara os Tonks ou fora almoçar na casa de Matt — desde o ataque no final de julho, e por mais que Padfoot — que não se deu ao trabalho de se disfarçar — fosse ficar de olho nas coisas, Tonks era a segunda barreira de proteção, por precaução.

— Pode correr — disse Padfoot, dando de ombros. — Também funciona. — Harry o olhou, duvidoso. Se Padfoot tivesse lhe dito para atravessar uma parede aparentemente sólida no dia que ele o tirara da Rua dos Alfeneiros, podia ter acreditado... Com bruxos sendo quem eram, Harry não ficaria surpreso que _fosse_ necessário atravessar uma parede para chegar à plataforma. Mas Harry também não ficaria surpreso se essa fosse a ideia que Padfoot tinha de uma piada; Padfoot nunca faria algo que realmente machucasse Harry, mas provavelmente acharia engraçado convencê-lo a correr de encontro a uma parede.

— ... cheio de muggles, é claro...

Harry e os outros se viraram para ver outra família, uma família claramente mágica; estavam completamente equipados com os malões de Hogwarts e o garoto mais alto até tinha uma coruja. Eles, também, eram conhecidos.

Ginny foi a primeira a ver Harry e, enquanto a senhora Weasley falava algo sobre o número da plataforma, ela se soltou de sua mão e cutucou Ron. Os dois sorriram e acenaram, enquanto os outros — Harry reconheceu os gêmeos de quem ouvira falar, e o garoto mais velho era Bill ou Percy (Charlie era um amigo de Tonks que trabalhava com dragões) — os seguiram mais lentamente.

— Oi, senhor Black — disse Ron, acenando timidamente para Padfoot, enquanto Tonks mudava seu nariz (sutilmente, porque estavam cercados de muggles), fazendo Ginny guinchar e a abraçar. — Oi, senhor Lupin.

— Professor Lupin esse ano — disse Harry, sorrindo. O sorriso de Ron se abriu na mesma hora.

— Brilhante! — disse, animado. — É novo professor de Defesa? Fred disse que o último professor pediu demissão no fim do ano...

— Fred está certo — disse Moony. Um dos gêmeos (provavelmente Fred) os olhou. O outro (se sua memória estivesse certa, era Greg ou George, ou algo parecido) brigava com o irmão mais velho, e a senhora Weasley observava Moony e Padfoot, sem jeito, como se não soubesse se deveria cumprimentá-los ou não. Harry não sabia se eles já se conheciam. Mas ela sorriu gentilmente quando percebeu que ele a olhava e ele retribuiu.

— Animado por estar indo para Hogwarts? — perguntou ela, e ele sorriu, assentindo, mas seus olhos foram para Padfoot e seu sorriso diminuiu um pouco. Era difícil imaginar não o ver todos os dias, não ouvir sua voz ou seu latido...

 _Eu vou mesmo sentir falta dele_ , pensou não pela primeira vez. Padfoot olhou para o Auxiliar, antes de olhar para Harry, questionador. O garoto balançou a cabeça e Padfoot o olhou por mais um momento, antes de falar com os outros.

— Vamos passar?

— Como chegamos na plataforma? — perguntou Harry a Ginny em voz baixa; ela era quem estava mais perto, porque Ron tinha ido parar atrás de Tonks (apesar de ficar mais alto agora que ela estava nessa forma em particular) para ficar fora do campo de visão da senhora Weasley e poder fazer um gesto grosseiro para os gêmeos. O irmão mais velho parecia dividido entre desaprovação e animação.

— Pela parede — disse ela, apontando.

— Achei que Padfoot estivesse brincando — disse e Ginny riu ao ver a expressão magoada de Padfoot.

A senhora Weasley conseguiu fazer seus filhos passarem pela barreira — Harry parou ao lado de Padfoot, parcialmente para não ficar no caminho, parcialmente para ter certeza que Ginny também não o zombava — e, depois, eles os seguiram; Padfoot primeiro, depois Harry, Moony e, por fim, Tonks.

— Uau — disse Harry, sem conseguir se parar. Mesmo parcialmente obscurecido pela fumaça, o Expresso de Hogwarts, brilhante e vermelho, era uma visão e tanto. As pessoas reunidas... Harry achava não ter visto tantas pessoas desde o julgamento de Padfoot, no ano anterior. O barulho (vozes, algumas felizes, outros chorosas; pios de corujas; miados de gatos) era esmagador. Hedwig bateu as asas, e Harry se aproximou de seu padrinho, que colocou uma mão em seu ombro. Felizmente, ninguém pareceu notá-lo ou, melhor, quem eles eram.

— Vó, perdi meu sapo de novo. — Harry ouviu um menino de rosto redondo dizer ao seguir Padfoot pela multidão. Os Weasley seguiram o próprio caminho, mas Harry sabia que iam voltar a se encontrar depois, quando o trem estivesse em movimento, e Moony e Tonks também tinham sumido em meio à multidão.

— Eles vão nos achar — disse Padfoot de modo tranquilizador. — Venha, vamos achar um lugar para você se sentar. O fundo é melhor, eu acho; os Monitores não costumam ir muito até o final o trem. — Harry riu e passou o carrinho para Padfoot (que conseguiu manejá-lo melhor pela multidão do que Harry). Mas Harry continuou com uma mão no carrinho, para que não se separassem.

Harry viu vários rostos conhecidos; Amelia Bones com uma garota ruiva — a garota se escondeu atrás dela ao vê-los, mas Bones assentiu na direção deles — e a família Malfoy, acompanhada por um grupo. De onde estava, Harry não conseguiria distinguir Draco e Hydrus, apesar de suspeitar que Draco era o que estava mais próximo a senhora Malfoy. Ele os perdeu na multidão um momento depois.

— Padfoot! — Harry reconheceu a voz de Moony sobre o barulho e viu Tonks, que estava mais alta do que Moony no momento (mas que, estranhamente, ainda tinha feições infantis) e com o cabelo rosa, como um farol. — Lembra de ser tão ruim assim? — perguntou, e Padfoot balançou a cabeça.

— Eu... — Padfoot arregalou os olhos, forçou Harry a abaixar a cabeça e esticou uma perna para fazer Moony tropeçar. Moony caiu com um baque e levou Tonks consigo. Harry ergueu os olhos a tempo de ver um feitiço azul-escuro explodir inofensivamente na lateral do trem. Padfoot sumiu do lado de Harry um segundo depois, e Tonks voltara ao seu tamanho e forma normais, guiando Harry na direção de Moony. Os dois tinham sacado as varinhas e, depois de ter certeza que mais ninguém iria atacá-los, Tonks foi atrás de Padfoot.

Padfoot encurralara o atacante, que estava com o filho — um garoto de olhos arregalados que Harry achou ter a sua idade. O garoto parecia surpreso e um pouco envergonhado, mas o homem parecia impenitente; ele cruzara os braços e olhava para Moony com claro desgosto.

— Maldito lobisomem! — Harry o ouvir dizer, antes de não conseguir ouvir parte da conversa, mas ouviu novamente quando o homem disse: —... não vai ensinar o _meu_ filho...

Ele e Padfoot trocaram mais algumas palavras — Padfoot disse algo em voz baixa que fez o homem se esticar (ele ainda era bem mais baixo do que Padfoot) e parecer desconfortável —, antes de Padfoot se virar e voltar para onde estavam, parando apenas para segurar Tonks; ela parecia prestes a explodir, com o cabelo vermelho, rosto rosado e olhos alaranjados.

Padfoot não falou nada sobre o assunto ao voltar, mas seu maxilar estava tenso e Harry percebeu que ele _não_ estava impressionado. Moony estava quieto — se Harry conseguira ouvir o comentário sobre o lobisomem, então ele certamente ouvira — e não prestou muita atenção a Tonks quando ela acariciou a lateral de seu rosto e murmurou algo que Harry não ouviu.

— Que tal aquele ali? — perguntou Harry, apontando para um compartimento vazio. Padfoot o ajudou a subir e, juntos (com Moony logo atrás, caso Harry não aguentasse a sua ponta), ergueram o malão e o colocaram no compartimento de bagagem. Harry guardou a gaiola de Hedwig em um canto, passou um momento estudando a multidão pela janela, procurando a cabeça cheia de cachos de Hermione, a cabeça vermelha de Ron ou a platinada de Draco, antes de se virar.

— Não vai ficar? — perguntou Harry quando notou que Moony não guardara o próprio malão. Moony pareceu surpreso, antes de sorrir e trocar um olhar com Padfoot. Tonks estava no corredor, com seu rosto normal (ou, pelo menos, o que ela usava normalmente), conversando com o Monitor-Chefe (ou era o que estava escrito na insígnia, de todo modo). Harry não deixou de notar o olho que crescera em sua nuca e que estava fixo em Moony.

— Posso dar uma passada por aqui depois — disse Moony. — Pensei em ir encontrar os Monitores, os Chefes e o maquinista por agora. — Olhou para Padfoot. — Você vai ficar bem?

— Não sou eu que tenho que te perguntar isso? — suspirou Padfoot. — Dora. — Ela assentiu e seguiu Moony. — Tome cuidado!

— Você se preocupa demais! — disse Moony.

— Eu... — começou Padfoot, provavelmente prestes a lembrar que Moony tinha sido atacado, mas o som de Dora batendo em Moony e um "ai!" abafado passou pela porta aberta. — Idiota — disse Padfoot, carinhoso. — Então, como está se sentindo?

— Estou bem — disse Harry.

— Vai ficar bem — garantiu Padfoot, e Harry acreditou nele; estava no mundo bruxo há dois anos, ouvira mais histórias sobre Hogwarts do que podia lembrar e já fazia alguns anos que tinha sua varinha, o que significava que sabia tanto quanto todo mundo (e definitivamente mais do que alguns). O resto podia aprender com todos os outros.

Estava ansioso, mas não preocupado, sobre a Seleção; tinha descartado Corvinal, porque não achava que se encaixava, mas achava que as outras três casas eram possíveis. _Queria_ Grifinória, como seus pais, e como Padfoot e Moony, mas Tonks tinha sido da Lufa-Lufa e tinha amado, e Sonserina não era _totalmente_ ruim, apesar de Harry particularmente não querer dividir um dormitório com Hydrus Malfoy.

— Você, er... — Padfoot correu uma mão pelo cabelo, parecendo desconfortável. — Você sabe que eu vou aceitar qualquer Casa em que você acabar, certo, garoto?

— Eu sei — disse Harry e era verdade. Não era nenhum segredo que Padfoot não gostava particularmente dos Sonserinos com quem _ele_ tinha frequentado a escola (sendo justo, a maioria tinha sido Comensal da Morte), mas também deixara igualmente claro que vários bruxos e bruxas talentosos tinham vindo dessa Casa; Andromeda, Regulus, o Auror parceiro de Padfoot, Hemsley, e até Snape. E Harry só precisava ver a forma que Padfoot tratava Dora para saber que ele não tinha problemas com os Lufos.

— Bom — disse Padfoot com a voz rouca. Tão rápido que Harry mal teve tempo de registrar o que estava acontecendo, Padfoot o puxou para um abraço apertado. — Vou sentir sua falta.

— Também vou sentir a sua — disse Harry, a voz abafada pela camiseta de Padfoot. A _dog-tag_ bateu nos óculos de Harry.

— Lembrou de pegar o Espelho?

— Tá na minha mochila — disse Harry. A única resposta de Padfoot foi apertá-lo ainda mais.

— Você vai se divertir — disse Padfoot, e Harry conseguia ouvir o sorriso em sua voz. — Não dificulte _muito_ para o Moony durante as aulas... Mas, dito isso, se precisar de ajuda para planejar alguma coisa, então é só me mandar uma coruja ou me chamar no espelho. — Harry riu e Padfoot o soltou, mas continuou segurando seus ombros. — Aproveite — disse, antes de ficar um pouco sério. — Só... — Hesitou. — Só mantenha a cabeça no lugar, certo?

— É, tudo bem — disse.

— Com tudo o que está acontecendo com Gringotes, Moony e...

— Vou tomar cuidado — disse Harry. — Prometo. — Padfoot sorriu e o abraçou novamente. Um apito agudo soou, e Padfoot o soltou. — Chegou a hora — disse e, de repente, Harry não queria que ele fosse embora. — Cachorros não podem ser levados para Hogwarts? — perguntou sem muita esperança.

Padfoot riu e disse:

— Ainda não, mas se eu mandar cartas o bastante para Dumbledore, é provavelmente que ele acabe concordando. — Olhou para a porta. — Eu preciso ir, garoto, ou vou pular de um trem em movimento e _isso_ nunca é divertido...

— Quando foi que você... — começou, mas Padfoot já tinha ido. Harry se aproximou da janela, esperando que ele reaparecesse.

Outro apito soou e a família Weasley se aproximou do trem. Ginny segurava na mão de Ron como se sua vida dependesse disso, mas foi forçada a soltar quando a senhora Weasley começou a mandar seus filhos entrarem no trem. Os três embarcaram e, ao lado da senhora Weasley, Ginny começou a chorar.

— Não chore, Ginny, vamos te mandar várias corujas. — Harry ouvi a promessa de Ron.

— Vamos te mandar um assento de privada de Hogwarts — disse um dos gêmeos.

— George! — Ginny, parecendo incapaz de se conter, gargalhou e Ron riu, zombeteiro. Uma risada meio latida soou e Harry viu Padfoot, que encontrara Tonks, se apertar por meio da multidão para chegar à frente.

— É brincadeira, mãe — disse um dos gêmeos. A senhora Weasley crispou os lábios, e o trem começou a se mover.

— Divirta-se! — gritou Tonks, acenando. Seu cabelo mudou de cor, passando por cada uma das quatro Casas, fazendo Harry sorrir e as pessoas na plataforma se virarem e apontarem.

— Coma os vegetais! — avisou Padfoot, caminhando ao lado trem. Ginny corria um pouco a frente dele, rindo, chorando e acenando para seus irmãos. — Não comece nada com os Lufos ou os Sonserinos sem seus amigos; eles caçam em bando! — Harry apenas riu. — Diga oi para Pirraça, para a velha McGonagall, e diga a Snape que quero a porcaria do meu livro de volta! — Padfoot já estava trotando. — E cause problemas, _mas não seja pego_!

O trem ficava cada vez mais rápido e Padfoot se transformou em um cachorro para poder acompanhar. Harry o ouviu latir até o trem fazer a curva e a plataforma sumir.

 **-x-**

Ron o encontrou quase na mesma hora.

Ele arrastou um malão gasto até a porta, bateu uma vez no batente e, quando Harry o olhou, perguntou:

— Você se importa se eu...

— Vá em frente — disse Harry e Ron sorriu, parecendo aliviado. Arrastou o malão para dentro. — Quer uma ajuda? — Erguer um malão pesado não foi tão fácil com Ron quanto tinha sido com Padfoot; um dos trincos cedeu e um suéter caiu, assustando Ron, que derrubou o malão, que pousou no pé de Harry. Seus olhos ficaram lacrimejados e um dos xingamentos mais pesados que aprendera com Padfoot escapou. Hedwig piou, desaprovadora.

— Parece que vocês vão se dar bem, então. — Os gêmeos tinham seguido Ron e agora estavam apoiados no batente, observando a cena a sua frente com diversão.

— Vocês compartilham do amor por xingamentos — adicionou o outro gêmeo.

— Eu os aprendi _com_ vocês! — protestou Ron.

— Ah, e que aluno você foi. — Os gêmeos trocaram um olhar carinhoso, antes de se virarem para Harry, que tentava tirar o pé de baixo do malão.

— Precisa de uma ajuda? — perguntou um deles. Juntos, conseguiram arrumar o trinco e colocar o malão no compartimento de malas. Então, um dos gêmeos ofereceu a mão para Harry.

— Não nos conhecemos direito antes — disse. — George Weasley.

— Fred — adicionou Fred, depois de Harry ter apertado a mão de George. Então, os dois se viraram para Ron. — Lee tem uma tarântula gigante...

— ... deve até ser uma Acromântula pequena — adicionou George, animado.

— ... em algum lugar no meio o trem. Estamos indo pra lá.

— Pode vir junto — ofereceu George com um sorriso dissimulado.

— Não, obrigado. — Ron parecia passar mal.

— Harry? — Harry olhou para Ron e balançou a cabeça. Ron pareceu grato. — Azar o seu.

— Até mais! — Os gêmeos foram embora, fechando a porta do compartimento ao saírem, e Harry os ouviu rir ao atravessarem o corredor. Sorriu.

— Não está interessado? — perguntou Harry, curioso.

— Odeio aranhas — murmurou Ron. Ele não parecia querer explicar o motivo, então Harry não insistiu. Em vez disso, acomodou-se de um jeito que poderia ver quem passasse por seu compartimento (ou seja, Moony, Hermione, Draco ou Blaise) e começou a falar de Quadribol, o que manteve os dois entretidos até o trem ter saído completamente de Londres, entrando na zona rural.

Por volta do meio-dia e meio, Harry estava prestes a perguntar a Ron se ele queria dar uma volta para tentar encontrar mais alguém, quando a porta foi aberta para mostrar uma mulher com covinhas nas bochechas e um sorriso enorme.

— Algo do carrinho de lanches, queridos? — Harry tomara um café da manhã reforçado e Monstro guardara comida em sua mochila, mas decidiu que tinha espaço para doces. As orelhas de Ron ficaram vermelhas e ele murmurou algo sobre ter trazido o almoço de casa e, por isso, Harry foi o único deles a se levantar e seguir a mulher até o corredor.

Comprou Feijãozinhos de Todos os Sabores na mesma hora (tinha que agradecer a Dumbledore por essa predileção em particular), assim como Sapinhos de Chocolate e Varinhas de Alcaçuz. Comprou, também, Tortinhas de Abóbora, porque, ainda que não estivesse com vontade de comê-las, sabia que era muito provável que Moony passasse por seu compartimento e o pegasse comendo apenas doces, e ele contaria a Padfoot. Ron, nesse meio tempo, tinha pego alguns sanduíches e os mordiscava com uma expressão resignada.

— Carne enlatada — suspirou. Harry, que almoçara com Ron várias vezes antes, sabia que ele não gostava de carne enlatada e da tendência da senhora Weasley esquecer disso e fazê-los para ele mesmo assim.

— Coma umas dessas — disse Harry, passando as Tortinhas para ele. — Só não joga as embalagens fora, para que eu possa mostrá-las para Moony se ele passar por aqui. — Ron protestou, mas Harry não lhe deu ouvidos e, por fim, Ron foi convencido a comer. Harry abriu a caixa de Feijãozinhos, e procurou suas cartas velhas de Snap Explosivo em sua mochila.

Ele e Ron se divertiram jogando o Jogo da Torre — no qual os jogadores adicionam cartas à torre até que ela exploda e o perdedor tem que comer um Feijãozinho —, enquanto comiam outros doces. Pouco depois da visita de um menino que perdera seu sapo e o procurava, Ron pegou um Feijãozinho de queijo, o que fez seu rato sair do bolso.

Harry congelou ao vê-lo; não gostava mais de ratos depois de tudo o que acontecera, e esse não tinha o mesmo dedo que Wormtail. Apesar de saber muito bem que Wormtail estava em Azkaban — e ficaria lá pelo resto da vida —, Harry ainda ficou inquieto o bastante para precisar se certificar.

 _Ostendere me omnia_ , pensou e piscou para se ajustar quando a magia invadiu seus olhos. O trem, como o Beco Diagonal, Hogwarts e até Hogsmeade, estava tão coberto de magia que seus olhos chegavam a doer. A magia de Ron era dourada, com manchas verdes e uma textura fina e espinhosa, um pouco parecida com um fio de arame. E seu rato — Perebas — era uma mancha preta, completamente desprovido de magia. Harry deixou o feitiço perder a força e relaxou.

— Acho que nunca o vi tão animado — disse Ron, fazendo Perebas correr pelo banco, caçando o Feijãozinho de queijo. Harry notou que Hedwig observava o progresso do rato com interesse mortal. — Ele só dorme. — Harry assentiu, rindo quando Perebas pulou atrás do Feijãozinho e conseguiu tirá-lo da mão de Ron. Então, ele foi comê-lo no peitoril da janela. — E tentei deixá-lo amarelo ontem — disse Ron. — Todo mundo tem coisas legais, como corujas — indicou Hedwig com a cabeça — e gatos, e tenho só o idiota o Perebas, então achei que se ele fosse colorido...

— Você tentou deixá-lo amarelo? — perguntou Harry, sorrindo. — Com uma Poção ou...

— Não, um feitiço — disse Ron. Sacou a varinha (como o resto de suas coisas, ela estava gasta). Ela estava lascada e quebrada na ponta; Harry conseguia ver o pelo de unicórnio brilhar na ponta. Ron notou seu olhar e suas orelhas ficaram vermelhas.

Alguém gritou do lado de fora. Ron se assustou e derrubou a varinha, que rolou para debaixo do banco do outro garoto. Harry se ergueu num pulo, incerto do que estava fazendo — mas a voz de Padfoot ecoou em sua mente, dizendo que era para manter a cabeça no lugar —, e, quando olhou para baixo, viu que estava com a varinha na mão. O grito foi seguido por risadas e uma garota dizendo:

— Hydrus!

Harry revirou os olhos, guardou a varinha no bolso, deu um sorriso envergonhado a Ron e se abaixou para procurar a varinha dele. Havia algumas coisas interessantes sob o assento, Harry percebeu; uma insígnia do Pegas de Montrose, metade de um artigo do _Profeta Diário_ sobre remoção de verrugas, um amontoado de chiclete e, por fim, atrás de uma cópia gasta de _Semanário das Bruxas_ , estava a varinha de Ron. Ao se esticar para pegá-la, Harry ouviu a porta do comportamento ser aberta.

— Alguém viu um sapo? — perguntou uma voz mandona e extremamente conhecida.

— Hermione?! — Harry pulou para se virar e bateu a cabeça no assento. — Ouch! Maldição...

— Harry? — perguntou a voz de Hermione, soando surpresa e deleitada. — Eu estava te procurando mais cedo! O que está fazendo aí embaixo?

— Pegando a varinha de Ron — disse Harry, levantando-se. Devolveu a varinha para o dono confuso. — Ah, desculpe. Hermione, esse é o Ron Weasley. Ron, essa é...

— Hermione Granger — disse Hermione prontamente. Ela fez sinal para o garoto que perdeu o sapo entrar no compartimento. — Esse é o Neville Longbottom. — Neville acenou para eles, mas não encontrou seus olhos. Por outro lado, ele olhou para Harry e sua testa.

— Prazer — disse Ron, parecendo um pouco confuso, enquanto Hermione arrastava Neville até o assento, antes de ela mesma se sentar.

— Você encontrou a plataforma, obviamente — disse Harry; ele e Padfoot tinham oferecido encontrar os Granger para ajudá-los, mas eles queriam ficar sozinhos na primeira vez e se despedir apropriadamente de Hermione.

— Sim, tivemos um pouco de problemas quando chegamos na parede, mas demos conta — disse ela.

— Eu achei que Padfoot estivesse brincando — comentou Harry.

— Nós recebemos as instruções da professora McGonagall, e eu não acho que ela seja de brincar — disse Hermione. — Eu poderia ter te dito se tivesse perguntado, ou podia simplesmente ter lido o capítulo sobre a Plataforma 9 ¾ e o Expresso de Hogwarts em _Hogwarts: Uma História_ ou em _A História Detalhada dos Transportes Mágicos..._

— Parece divertido — murmurou Ron, e Harry riu. Hermione os olhou feio, antes de olhar para Neville, como se esperasse que ele também risse; Neville, entretanto, estava quieto com as mãos cruzadas sobre o colo.

— ... que são livros que valem a pena ler — terminou ela. Olhou para os outros três. — Oh, isso é tão animador! Hogwarts é uma das melhores instituições educacionais mágicas e estamos indo para lá! Eu...

— Sapinho de Chocolate? — disse Harry, oferecendo os doces a ela e a Neville, antes de que ela começasse a dar uma aula.

Neville aceitou com um agradecimento tímido e Hermione pausou, parecendo interessada.

— Um o quê?

— Um Sapinho de Chocolate — disse Harry, entregando a caixa. — São doces. — Ela experimentara Feijãozinhos de Todos os Sabores em uma de suas visitas a Grimmauld, mas não gostara muito deles, então foi com um pouco de hesitação que ela aceitou o doce e o virou em suas mãos.

— Oh — disse ela, olhando para Neville. — Sapo!

— O quê? — perguntou ele. Ron olhou para Harry, confuso, mas ele apenas deu de ombros.

— Ainda precisamos procurar nos outros compartimentos — disse. — Venha, Neville. Voltaremos depois! — disse, levando Neville para fora. Harry a ouviu bater no compartimento ao lado do seu e ouviu: — Desculpe, vocês viram... — antes da porta ser fechada.

— Essa é a Hermione — disse Harry.

— Certo — disse Ron num fio de voz. Voltaram a jogar cartas, conversando amenidades por um tempo. — Ei, ficou sabendo de Gringotes? — perguntou Ron.

— Sim, um pouco — respondeu Harry. — Padfoot está trabalhando nisso. — Mas não falou nada além disso; não era para ele saber tanto quanto sabia e certamente não tinha permissão para contar para as pessoas. Ron pareceu impressionado.

— Sabe o que foi que roubaram?

— Nada — respondeu. — Nem ideia do que estavam procurando, também — adicionou honestamente, prevendo a próxima pergunta de Ron. — O cofre tinha sido esvaziado, mas os duendes não querem falar de quem era ou o que estava nele.

— E não sabem quem está por trás? — perguntou Ron. Harry balançou a cabeça. — Estranho — disse. — Meio assustador, também, né? Quer dizer, era para Gringotes ser um dos lugares mais seguros do mundo, ou foi o que Bill disse e ele trabalha para eles, então deve ser verdade. Mas aí alguém invade e não é pego nem nada...

— Assustador — concordou Harry. — Então, o que é que o Bill faz?

— Oh, ele é um Desfazedor de Feitiços. Ele está no Egito no momento, trabalhando com todos os tipos de armadilhas mágicas e não-mágicas, procurando por tesouros. — Ron começou a explicar melhor (Harry perdeu a próxima rodada e precisou comer um Feijãozinho sabor musgo) e tinha começado a contar sobre o trabalho de Charlie quando a porta foi aberta. Harry ergueu os olhos, esperando Hermione, mas viu que o visitante era mais alto, estava com o rosto vermelho por arrastar seu malão e carregava uma gaiola ocupada por uma coruja na outra mão.

— Então — disse ele —, é verdade; todos estão falando que o famoso Harry Potter está nesse compartimento... Você não é lá uma celebridade, né? — O comentário foi acompanhado por um sorriso afetado, mas a zombaria não foi tão maldosa quanto poderia ter sido; Draco ofegava, e não costumava ser grosseiro com Harry; não de propósito, pelo menos. — Seu rosto está coberto de cinzas e tem chocolate em volta da sua boca.

— O _Profeta_ teria um dia e tanto, tenho certeza; Harry Potter se comporta como uma criança normal — disse Harry sarcasticamente. Draco o encarou.

— Sabe, Potter, acho que nunca te ouvi falar tantas palavras de uma vez só. — Harry suspirou. Draco continuou parado na porta, olhando para Harry com expectativas, antes de ser ele a suspirar. — Não fique sentado aí, Potter, me ajude.

— Com...

— Meu malão — disse Draco. — Por favor. — Harry se levantou e o ajudou a colocar o malão dentro do compartimento. Draco colocou a coruja ao lado de Hedwig e as duas se olharam com curiosidade. — Obrigado. — Draco escolheu o assento que era o mais longe de Ron quanto fisicamente possível. — Os Elfos Domésticos deviam ser obrigatórios no trem, para nos ajudar com nossas coisas, não acha? — Ron revirou os olhos, mas não respondeu. — Elfos Domésticos são umas criaturas que temos em casa — disse Draco —, que nos ajudam com tarefar diárias.

— Eu sei o que é um Elfo Doméstico — disse Ron, fechando a cara.

— Mas você é um Weasley — disse Draco, parecendo surpreso. — Achei que não teria ouvido falar deles. — As orelhas de Ron ficaram rosadas e ele abriu a boca (Harry tinha certeza que ele ia explodir e não podia culpá-lo), mas Draco continuou falando; ele notara Perebas, que dormia no peitoril da janela. — Esse rato é seu? — perguntou, sua expressão se alegrando.

— Perebas — disse Ron, cauteloso.

— Perebas...? — zombou Draco. — Não é um nome muito legal, né?

— Meu irmão Percy...

— Tudo bem — disse Draco. — Você é um Weasley. — Harry gemeu baixinho do seu canto o compartimento, certo de que as coisas só piorariam. — Posso? — Ron piscou. — Eu gosto de ratos — disse. Harry o olhou.

— Er, claro — disse Ron, parecendo confuso. Ele pegou Perebas e o entregou. Draco imediatamente permitiu que ele se sentasse na dobra de seu cotovelo e começou a acariciá-lo.

E assim ficaram; Draco brincando com Perebas, Harry e Ron jogando cartas, e Draco e Ron trocando olhares nada impressionados. Não era _confortável_ , mas ainda não tinham duelado nem trocado socos, então Harry achou que, considerando tudo, eles estavam se dando bem.

 _Por enquanto, pelo menos._

 _Continua..._


	7. The Professor's Intervention

**Capítulo Sete**

 **The Professor's Intervention**

 **(A Intervenção do Professor)**

Harry conseguiu uma série de vitórias em seu jogo de cartas com Ron e, depois de seu sétimo Feijãozinho seguido — para piorar as coisas, (aparentemente) tinha gosto de sujeira de umbigo —, Ron desistiu e começou a organizar a pilha de figurinhas dos Sapinhos de Chocolate que tinham juntado até então.

— Urgh — disse ele. — Morgana de novo; acho que tenho umas seis dela.

— Está brincando — disse Harry. — Eu fiquei com o antigo álbum de figurinhas do meu pai, e ele nunca conseguiu encontrar a dela. — Ron lhe deu uma figurinha e Harry a guardou na mochila. Ele mesmo não colecionava (certamente não do jeito que James fizera), mas quando encontrava uma que não estava no álbum, colocava lá.

— Alguma chance de você ter Agripa? — perguntou Ron, esperançoso. — Eu tenho umas quinhentas figurinhas, mas não a dele nem a de Ptolomeu.

— Acho que tenho umas quatro dele — disse Harry. Ron ficou boquiaberto. — Pode ficar com uma se quiser.

— Eu tirei o Ptolomeu agora há pouco — disse Draco do canto. Tirou a figurinha em questão do bolso, e Ron pareceu dividido entre desgosto por quem lhe dava ou deleite por sua boa sorte. — Quer? — Ron pareceu surpreso e um pouco cauteloso (Harry não o culpava nem um pouco). Draco ofereceu a figurinha, impaciente. — Não se preocupe, Weasley, é de graça — rosnou. — Eu não preciso do dinheiro e você não o tem, então não vou cobrar. — Ron pareceu um pouco ofendido, mas aceitou a figurinha.

— Obrigado — disse. Draco apenas assentiu e voltou a acariciar Perebas. Harry passou um momento o observando; ainda que Draco e Hydrus não fossem _próximos_ , Harry sempre tivera a impressão de que eles se uniriam quando fosse a hora de ir a Hogwarts, para o próprio bem e pelo nome da família. Harry não tinha certeza se eles tinham brigado naquela manhã ou se tinham se separado, se Draco tinha sido afastado pelos outros ou se Draco apenas decidira se afastar... Era difícil saber; Draco não parecia bravo nem chateado, apenas muito deprimido (e isso podia se dar pela presença de Ron), mas, por outro lado, Harry não era muito bom em ler Draco.

Bateram na porta; Hermione voltara. Seus olhos foram para Ron, Harry e, então, pararam em Draco.

— Hermione, esse é o Draco. Draco, essa é a Hermione — disse Harry. Draco ergueu os olhos, curioso. Abriu a boca, franziu o cenho e voltou a fechá-la, parecendo culpado. Harry se perguntou o que ele estivera prestes a dizer.

— Mexa-se — disse alguém, e Hermione foi empurrada (não muito bruscamente, mas decerto inutilmente) para dentro do compartimento. Ela tropeçou nos pés esticados de Draco e provavelmente teria caído se Ron não a tivesse segurado. Harry se levantou na mesma hora.

— Então foi para cá que você veio — disse Hydrus, entrando no compartimento. Olhou para Draco, que não respondeu (ele parecia ainda mais interessado no rato de Ron), e depois para o malão do irmão. — Em um compartimento com um traidor de sangue — o rosto de Ron corou, mas ele não respondeu; ele, como Harry, devia ter notado os dois garotos enormes que seguiam Hydrus, como dois guarda-costas — e o precioso Potter. — Hydrus olhou para Hermione e torceu os lábios. — Bem, mostra o que você sabe, Draco.

Draco continuou a ignorá-lo.

— _Dá_ para saber o sangue de alguém pela aparência; ninguém com pais mágicos teria dentes como _esses_. — Hermione soltou um som magoado, e Harry viu Draco cerrar o punho, mas ele ainda não respondeu. — Sangue...

— Cale a boca — disse Harry a Hydrus, e Ron também se levantou, parecendo furioso. Ele era o mais alto no compartimento, mas não era tão largo quanto os guarda-costas de Hydrus, cujo sorrisinho ficou maior.

— E se eu não calar? — perguntou Hydrus.

— Você não está sendo muito legal — disse Hermione, atrás de Harry. — Você me empurrou _e_ foi muito grosseiro; vou contar a um professor...

— No trem? — zombou Hydrus. — Você realmente não sabe nada desse mundo, não é, sangue...

Harry nunca saberia se Moony tinha algum tipo de sexto sentido para encontrar problemas (o que era totalmente possível, dado seu antigo grupo de amigos) ou se ele passou pelo compartimento por acaso, mas tudo o que Harry sabia era que, ao erguer a varinha para amaldiçoar Hydrus pelo termo que estava prestes a usar com Hermione, sua mão doeu.

— Algum problema por aqui? — perguntou Moony suavemente, olhando com desprezo para Hydrus e seus guarda-costas. O rosto de Hydrus estava cômico; ele pareceu aterrorizado, então envergonhado e, por fim, conseguiu recuperar sua expressão arrogante.

— Não, _professor_ — zombou. — Nenhum. — Hydrus deu aos ocupantes do compartimento (a todos eles) um olhar de superioridade, antes de assentir para os outros dois, que o seguiram para fora. Moony não saiu, como Harry meio que esperara que ele fizesse, ou falou algo sobre o assunto. Em vez disso, ele acenou a varinha e a dor na mão de Harry sumiu.

— Para que foi isso? — quis saber Harry.

Moony olhou ao redor do compartimento, para Hermione, que parecia aliviada por ele ter interferido, para Ron, que ainda estava em pé e parecia bravo, e para Draco, que ainda prestava atenção em Perebas. Inclinou a cabeça e Harry franziu o cenho, olhou para os outros — torcendo para que Ron e Draco não se matassem ou a Hermione enquanto não estivesse ali — e seguiu Moony para o corredor, fechando a porta atrás de si.

 **-x-**

As poucas pessoas que estavam no corredor e não acomodadas em seus compartimentos sumiram rapidamente quando Remus reapareceu e, assim, ele e Harry ficaram sozinhos no corredor. Harry massageava a mão e Remus sentiu uma pontada de culpa, antes de se lembrar que tinha sido para o melhor. Por mais que tivesse certeza de que havia um bom motivo para Harry ter erguido a varinha, havia vários outros melhores para justificar sua intervenção.

— Bem? — perguntou Harry, mal-humorado.

Remus suspirou. Ele e Harry passavam muito tempo juntos, mas Remus nunca se intrometera nos cuidados paternais. Ficava feliz em oferecer conselhos ou comentários como "essa é mesmo uma boa ideia?", ou ajudar Harry com o dever de casa ou lhe contar uma história, mas sempre deixara Sirius lidar com... bem, os assuntos sérios. Não era Remus quem Harry procurava quando queria conversar sobre seus pesadelos ou se precisasse de alguém com quem desabafar; essa era totalmente a área de Sirius.

— Pense — suspirou Remus. — Você não é uma celebridade em casa, Harry, mas você não está mais _em_ casa. As pessoas estão te observando. — As pessoas estavam observando a todos eles ultimamente (Sirius e Remus há anos, mas Harry tinha sido protegido até agora). — E se sair por aí jogando feitiços nas pessoas, principalmente no filho de Lucius Malfoy, vão começar a comentar. — Harry não respondeu. — Não vai pegar bem para você e não vai pegar para Sirius, como um Auror, que você saia jogando feitiços em todas as oportunidades que tiver. Você nem saiu do trem ainda, pelo...

— Não estava jogando feitiços nas pessoas — disse Harry com uma carranca que fez Remus desejar que Sirius estivesse ali, para que ele pudesse lidar com isso. Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Sabe do que ele chamou... ou começou a chamar Hermione? _Aquela_ palavra.

— _O idiotinha fez por merecer; você não ouviu o que ele disse, Moony! Ele chamou Lily_ _daquilo_ _como se não fosse nada!_

Por um momento, não era Harry parado na frente de Remus; era James. James, com o maxilar igualmente tenso, olhos bravos e o tom cheio de raiva, como o de Harry, tentando explicar para um Remus recém (naquela época) nomeado Monitor, que tinha deixado a pele de Regulus prateada porque ele chamara Lily de sangue-ruim. Harry olhava com raiva para o chão, e Remus relutava em falar e quebrar o momento, perdendo a reencarnação temporária de James, mas, por fim, encontrou sua voz.

— Isso não é motivo para você reagir do jeito que reagiu; há sempre um jeito melhor de lidar com essas coisas.

— _Além de ele nos amaldiçoar, qual poderia ser um motivo_ _melhor_ _?_

A resposta de Harry, entretanto, foi diferente daquela de seu pai; ele não falou, mas Remus sentiu seu cheiro e ele cheirava à traição. Culpa apertou o peito de Remus, que quase se desculpou, antes de balançar a cabeça. Era a "madrinha" de Harry, mas também era seu professor e isso precisava ser sua prioridade, pelo menos pelos próximos dias, até que o escrutínio (da reaparição de Harry Potter e do professor-lobisomem Remus) diminuísse. Hydrus Malfoy era, Remus tinha certeza, um pé no saco, mas não podia fazer vista grossa para crianças amaldiçoando umas às outras, especialmente não quando Harry conhecia feitiços que podiam machucar de verdade... tinha cometido esse erro nos seus dias na escola.

Remus respirou fundo e indicou o compartimento de Harry, onde estava a combinação mais estranha de crianças que já vira na vida.

— Vou ficar lá na frente com o maquinista — disse quando Harry não respondeu; ele olhava para o céu que escurecia, talvez pensando, talvez apenas evitando contato visual. — E pode querer vestir seu uniforme; chegaremos em uma hora.

Harry assentiu e voltou para o compartimento. Remus colocou as mãos nos bolsos, sentindo-se incerto de toda a conversa e desejou, mais uma vez, que Sirius estivesse ali para mediar. E Dora, também, não pela mediação, mas apenas por sua companhia. Suspirou e começou a ir em direção à frente do trem.

 **-x-**

O resto da viagem passou sem alardes. Draco, depois de ter ficado horrorizado ao descobrir que Perebas não tinha uma gaiola e ficava no bolso de Ron mesmo em viagens longas, tinha mandado sua coruja para casa, pedindo que seus pais lhe mandassem a antiga gaiola de seu rato e devolveu Perebas ao dono. Ron ficara surpreso com esse gesto gentil e passou a maior parte do tempo depois disso observando Draco cuidadosamente, como se repensasse suas opiniões sobre ele.

Draco, ao contrário de Hydrus, parecia mais interessado do que ofendido pela linhagem de Hermione — algo que Harry achou ser um alívio — e começara a questioná-la sobre vários aspectos da vida muggle. Coisas estranhas como "famílias muggles jantam juntas?" e "o que, exatamente, os muggles _fazem_?" vinham à tona frequentemente, e Hermione parecia confusa, mas feliz em responder. E, encorajado pelas perguntas de Draco — talvez percebendo que qualquer coisa que dissesse não poderia ser tola em comparação —, Ron também começou a fazer perguntas a ela, embora suas perguntas fossem mais específicas. Ron queria saber como muggles cozinhavam e limpavam, e como eles jogavam Quadribol se não tinham vassouras.

Harry ficou sentado em silêncio, rindo às vezes quando alguma pergunta engraçada era feita, mas estava pensando mais no que Moony tinha dito. Harry não tinha pensado muito nessa história de ser uma celebridade, além de pensar que preferia _não ser_ famoso, e certamente não tinha percebido que estava sendo observado como se fosse o Pomo de Ouro. Ele também pensou que, ainda que Moony estivesse certo sobre existirem jeitos melhores de lidar com Hydrus além de amaldiçoá-lo e que ele merecia por ser tão horrível, teria que começar a seguir as palavras de Padfoot no futuro: _não seja pego_.

Por fim, Hermione escapou das perguntas ao dizer que precisava vestir o uniforme e, quando ela saiu, os meninos se trocaram e colocaram as vestes por cima. Harry notou Draco estudar as vestes de segunda mão de Ron, que estavam um pouco curtas, mas ele não falou nada, apesar de Harry ter certeza de que ele queria.

Em vez disso, Draco mordeu o lábio e se virou para olhar pela janela, onde montanhas e árvores passavam rapidamente. Mas Harry achou que elas estavam cada vez mais visíveis; o trem perdia velocidade.

— Vamos chegar a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, deixem a bagagem no trem, ela será levada para a escola.

Do lado de fora, as pessoas se moviam pelos corredores, suas conversas animadas passando pela porta.

— Nós simplesmente...? — perguntou Harry, indicando o corredor.

Ron, que estava muito pálido, apenas deu de ombros e disse:

— Acho que sim. — Draco não falou, mas os seguiu pela multidão, ficando perto de Harry. O trem parou completamente alguns momentos depois, e Harry se viu ser empurrado para o ar da noite por alunos mais altos e mais velhos.

Estremeceu e procurou pelos outros. Hermione não estava em nenhum lugar, mas Ron e Draco — vermelho e branco, sob a fraca luz — tinham conseguido ficar juntos, e Harry foi direto até eles, antes de começar a procurar por Moony.

— O que... — começou Ron, mas parou quando uma luz (na forma de um lampião flutuante) encheu a plataforma.

— Alunos do primeiro ano! Primeiro ano aqui! — Acabou que o lampião não estava flutuando (Harry decidiu que estava acostumado _demais_ com magia), mas na verdade era erguido por Hagrid. Ele sorriu para eles e cumprimentou Harry ao vê-lo. — Vamos, venham comigo... mais alguém do primeiro ano? — Harry começou a procurar por Blaise, mas estava escuro demais e havia muita gente a sua volta. — Olhem por onde andam! Alunos do primeiro ano, me sigam!

Hagrid mostrou o caminho por uma trilha estreita — e bastante íngreme —, e os alunos o seguiram. Ninguém tinha muito a dizer, exceto Hydrus que, de algum lugar atrás deles, perguntava em um tom alto se Hagrid estava os sequestrando para comê-los. Draco riu disso e, então, viu a carranca de Harry e ficou quieto.

— Vocês terão a primeira visão de Hogwarts em um segundo — disse Hagrid à frente —, logo depois dessa curva. — Do outro lado da curva, estava a borda do lago e, do outro lado da água, estava Hogwarts, grande e alta, com as luzes brilhando pelas janelas como estrelas douradas no céu escuro.

Harry não foi o único a soltar um som impressionado; várias pessoas soltaram sons de "oooh", e uma garota no fundo chegou a guinchar antes de ser silenciada por suas amigas.

— Só quatro em cada barco! — avisou Hagrid e, pela primeira vez, Harry notou uma frota de barcos parada junto à margem. Ele, Ron e Draco entraram em um barco e uma garota que Harry não conhecia se juntou a eles. Hermione e Neville entraram no barco ao lado com a garota que estivera com Bones e outro garoto. — Todos acomodados? — gritou Hagrid. — Vamos!

Os barcos atravessaram o lago suavemente. Harry se acomodou na lateral e olhou para o castelo — já tinha visitado a escola antes, mas só estivera do lado de fora uma vez e não à noite ou de longe—, bebendo a imagem da sua nova casa.

A voz de Hagrid o trouxe de volta ao presente, mas não registrou as palavras. Ergueu a cabeça para tentar ver à frente, antes de Draco empurrar sua cabeça para baixo. Passaram por uma cortina de hera e entraram numa caverna larga e iluminada por tochas, que parecia abrigar algum tipo de caís escondido.

— Quer perder a cabeça? — sibilou Draco quando o barco parou com um barulho de madeira contra madeira, e Ron e a garota saíram.

— Não realmente — murmurou Harry em resposta. — Obrigado. — Hermione e Neville se aproximaram (Hermione perguntava se Neville ainda estava com seu sapo e ele assentia timidamente) e os cinco se juntaram aos outros alunos do primeiro ano. Hagrid os guiou por uma passagem que dava no gramado úmido e subiu alguns degraus de pedra.

— Estão todos aqui?

Então, ele ergueu um punho enorme e bateu na pesada porta do castelo três vezes. A porta foi aberta imediatamente. Apareceu uma bruxa alta de cabelos negros e uma expressão severa, estudando os alunos do primeiro ano. Seus olhos penetrantes pousaram em Harry várias vezes, mas sua expressão não mudou. Ele assentiu para ela; a encontrara uma vez antes, brevemente, no julgamento de Padfoot.

— Alunos do primeiro ano, professora McGonagall — disse Hagrid.

— Obrigada, Hagrid. Eu cuido deles daqui em diante. — Ela terminou de abrir a porta e todos entraram. A tagarelice de Hermione sobre fatos que lera em _Hogwarts: Uma História_ cessou ao ver o enorme Saguão de Entrada e a imponente escada de mármore.

— Se eu me lembro bem — Harry ouviu Hermione dizer —, o Salão Principal, onde os alunos fazem as refeições, é por aquelas portas.

Harry olhou para a porta à direta que ela mostrava a Neville e pôde ouvir o burburinho de centenas de vozes. A professora McGonagall os levou a uma sala vazia ao lado do Saguão. Pela primeira vez desde a plataforma, Harry se sentiu ansioso... por nenhum motivo em especial, achou só estar sendo influenciado pelos outros. Trocou um olhar com um Ron desgostoso, e Draco não falara, mas ele ainda estava por perto.

— Consegue ver o Blaise? — murmurou ele para Hermione. Ela esticou o pescoço e olhou ao redor, antes de balançar a cabeça.

— Bem-vindos a Hogwarts — disse a professora McGonagall. — O banquete de abertura do ano letivo vai começar daqui a pouco, mas antes de se sentarem às mesas, vocês serão selecionados por Casas. A Seleção é uma cerimônia muito importante porque, enquanto estiverem aqui, sua Casa será uma espécie de família em Hogwarts. Vocês assistirão a aulas com o restante dos alunos de sua Casa, dormirão no dormitório da Casa e passarão o tempo livre no Salão Comunal. As quatro Casas são chamadas Grifinória, Lufa-Lufa, Corvinal e Sonserina. Cada Casa tem sua história honrosa e cada uma produziu bruxas e bruxos extraordinários.

"Enquanto estiverem em Hogwarts, os seus acertos renderão pontos para sua Casa, enquanto os erros a farão perder. No fim do ano, a Casa com o maior número de pontos receberá a Taça da Casa, uma grande honra. Espero que cada um de vocês seja motivo de orgulho para a Casa à qual vier pertencer. A Cerimônia de Seleção vai se realizar dentro de alguns minutos na presença de toda a escola. Sugiro que vocês se arrumem o melhor que puderem enquanto esperam." Seu olhar se demorou na capa de Neville, que estava afivelada debaixo da orelha esquerda, e nos rostos de Harry e Ron; tarde demais, Harry se lembrou que devia estar coberto de cinzas. Esfregou o rosto com a manga, e os lábios finos de McGonagall se esticaram. "Voltarei quando estivermos prontos para recebê-los. Por favor, esperem em silêncio". Com um farfalhar das vestes esmeraldas, ela saiu.

— Cerimônia na presença do resto da escola? — perguntou Harry, olhando para os outros, horrorizado. — Você sabe como eles nos selecionam para as Casas? — perguntou. Tinha perguntado a Padfoot e Moony algumas vezes, mas eles não tinham respondido, mas isso não tinha o incomodado porque assumira que seria algo particular.

Ron deu de ombros, pálido sob suas sardas, e disse:

— Algum tipo de teste, acho. Fred diz que dói à beça, mas acho que ele estava brincando. — Harry assentiu, mentalmente revisando todos os feitiços que aprendera e que poderia precisar. Não conseguia vê-la, mas conseguia ouvir Hermione fazer o mesmo. Tentava se lembrar do encantamento para um feitiço escudo básico quando vários alunos gritaram.

Um grupo de fantasmas passava pela parede, conversando entre si.

— ... perdoar e esquecer, eu diria — dizia um fradinho gorducho —, vamos dar a ele uma segunda chance...

— Meu caro frei, já não demos a Pirraça todas as chances que ele merecia? Ele mancha nossa reputação e, você sabe, ele nem ao menos é um fantasma... Nossa, o que essa garotada está fazendo aqui? — Um fantasma, que usava uma gola de rufos engomados e meiões, de repente reparou nos alunos do primeiro ano. Ninguém respondeu.

— Alunos novos! — disse o freio Gorducho, sorrindo para eles. — Estão esperando para ser selecionados, imagino? — Algumas pessoas, Harry entre elas, assentiram. — Espero ver vocês na Lufa-Lufa! — disse gentilmente. — A minha casa antiga, sabem?

— Vamos andando agora — disse a professora McGonagall, severa, fazendo uma garota gordinha com marias-chiquinhas pular e gritar. — A Cerimônia de Seleção vai começar. — Os fantasmas saíram voando pela parede, fazendo vários alunos voltarem a conversar, nervosos. — Agora, façam duas filas e me sigam. — Harry entrou na fila atrás de Ron. Draco estava ao seu lado, parecendo calmo, mas resignado.

— Boa sorte — murmurou Harry. Draco se virou para olhá-lo, parecendo confuso.

— Obrigado? — disse depois de um momento. — Boa sorte para você, também.

A professora McGonagall os levou para fora da sala, através do Saguão de Entrada e pelas portas que Hermione indicara quando chegaram. Era facilmente tão grande quanto o Saguão de Entrada e tinha quatro longas mesas às quais os alunos mais velhos estavam sentados, e uma mesa do outro lado, à qual se sentavam os professores.

Dumbledore estava sentado ao centro da mesa, sorrindo para eles, e Snape estava à sua esquerda — o lugar à sua direita estava vazio e devia ser da professora McGonagall —, e Moony estava ao lado de Snape. Ele sorriu para Harry ao vê-lo, e Harry, apesar de ainda estar um pouco frustrado, acenou e sorriu de volta. Harry não reconheceu os outros professores, mas havia um homem minúsculo ao lado do lugar vago de McGonagall, e uma bruxa com óculos enormes e cabelos despenteados na ponta da esquerda olhava intensamente para o fundo de sua taça.

Sobre as mesas, milhares de velas flutuavam no ar, banhando o Salão com sua luz dourada e, sobre elas, estava o teto, que era aveludado e negro, salpicado de estrelas. Hermione contava a Ron — que parecia aterrorizado demais para realmente prestar atenção — que o teto tinha sido enfeitiçado para parecer o céu da noite. Harry escondeu um sorriso. Ao chegarem na outra ponta das mesas, McGonagall voltou carregando um banquinho e um chapéu gasto.

Os alunos mais velhos observavam o chapéu ansiosamente. Harry trocou um olhar confuso com Ron — Draco e Hermione olhavam para frente e não encontraram seus olhos — e ergueu os olhos a tempo de ver um rasgo junto à aba se abrir. O Chapéu começou a cantar:

 _Ah, vocês podem me achar pouco atraente,_

 _Mas não me julguem só pela aparência_

 _Engulo a mim mesmo se puderem encontrar_

 _Um chapéu mais inteligente do que o papai aqui._

 _Podem guardar seus chapéus-coco bem pretos,_

 _Suas cartolas altas de cetim brilhoso_

 _Porque eu sou o Chapéu Seletor de Hogwarts_

 _E dou de dez a zero em qualquer outro chapéu._

 _Não há nada escondido em sua cabeça_

 _Que o Chapéu Seletor não consiga ver,_

 _Por isso é só me porem na cabeça que vou dizer_

 _Em que casa de Hogwarts deverão ficar._

 _Quem sabe sua morada é a Grifinória,_

 _Casa onde habitam os corações indômitos._

 _Ousadia e sangue-frio e nobreza_

 _Destacam os alunos da Grifinória dos demais;_

 _Quem sabe é na Lufa-Lufa que você vai morar,_

 _Onde seus moradores são justos e leais_

 _Pacientes, sinceros, sem medo da dor;_

 _Ou será a velha e sábia Corvinal,_

 _A casa dos que têm a mente sempre alerta,_

 _Onde os homens de grande espírito e saber_

 _Sempre encontrarão companheiros seus iguais;_

 _Ou quem sabe a Sonserina será a sua casa_

 _E ali fará seus verdadeiros amigos,_

 _Homens de astúcia que usam quaisquer meios_

 _Para atingir os fins que antes colimaram._

 _Vamos, me experimentem! Não devem temer!_

 _Nem se atrapalhar! Estarão em boas mãos!_

 _(Mesmo que os chapéus não tenham pés nem mãos)_

 _Porque sou único, sou um Chapéu Pensador!_

O salão inteiro prorrompeu em aplausos quando o Chapéu acabou de cantar e fez uma reverência para cada uma das quatro mesas.

— Então só precisamos experimentar o chapéu! — murmurou Ron para Harry, soando aliviado. — Vou matar Fred; ele não parou de falar numa luta contra um trasgo!

Harry assentiu, mas imaginou se seria realmente seguro; ele era o Fiel do Segredo, afinal — não que ainda estivessem se escondendo — e sabia demais sobre coisas como Horcruxes e sobre as missões de Aurores de Padfoot, e várias outras coisas que não achava que um chapéu precisasse saber. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela professora McGonagall, que segurava um longo rolo de pergaminho.

— Quando eu chamar seus nomes, vocês porão o chapéu e se sentarão no banquinho para a seleção — disse. — Abbott, Hannah! — Uma garota de rosto rosado e marias-chiquinhas louras (a que gritara quando McGonagall voltara) saiu aos tropeços da fila e pôs o chapéu.

Houve uma pausa momentânea e o chapéu gritou:

— LUFA-LUFA! — Uma mesa à direita de Harry, todos com gravatas amarelas e pretas, comemorou quando Hannah se sentou.

— Bones, Susan! — A garota que estivera com Bones naquela manhã se aproximou, mas Harry não prestou muita atenção; perguntava-se onde "Benson, Blaise" estava. Olhou ao redor, mas não conseguia ver muito além dos alunos do primeiro ano e desistiu a tempo de ver Susan tirar o chapéu e ir se juntar a Hannah à mesa de Lufa-Lufa.

— Boot, Terry!

— CORVINAL! — A reação da Corvinal foi um pouco mais discreta (bateram palmas ao invés de gritar), mas vários alunos mais velhos apertaram a mão de Terry quando ele se sentou ao lado de uma linda garota asiática. Mandy Brocklehurst, uma garota alta com um rabo de cavalo castanho curto, foi se sentar ao lado Terry à mesa de Corvinal e, um momento depois, uma garota com cabelo castanho encaracolado, chamada Lavender Brown, foi se juntar à mesa de Grifinória, que explodiu em aplausos. Millicent Bullstrode, uma garota alta com o maxilar quadrado, foi a primeira a se juntar a Sonserina.

Justin Finch-Fletchley — o garoto que estivera com Hermione e Neville no barco — se tornou um Lufo.

— É o que ele queria! — sussurrou Hermione, antes de pular ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado.

Ela ficou com o chapéu por mais tempo do que todos até agora, e Harry ficou surpreso quando ele finalmente falou — GRIFINÓRIA! —, porque realmente esperara que ela fosse para a Corvinal. Encontrou os olhos dela e sorriu, esperando mais do que nunca que também fosse para a Grifinória.

Quando Neville Longbottom foi chamado, ele levou um tombo a caminho do banquinho.

O chapéu demorou muito para decidir, mas finalmente anunciou:

— GRIFINÓRIA! — Harry ficou um pouco surpreso (achara que Neville fosse um Lufo), mas bateu palma com todos os outros. O próprio Neville parecia surpreso, mas satisfeito, ao sair correndo com o chapéu ainda na cabeça. Ele teve de voltar em meio às risadas para entregá-lo a "MacDougal, Morag".

Draco foi chamado logo em seguida. Todos à mesa de Sonserina se empertigaram ao ouvir seu sobrenome. Ele saiu de seu lugar ao lado de Harry e foi até a frente. O Chapéu — que cobria a maior parte de sua cabeça — ficou quieto por um longo tempo, mas Harry achou ter ouvido Draco conversar com ele.

 **-x-**

O coração de Severus estava em sua garganta quando Draco se aproximou do banquinho e se sentou. Ao seu lado, Lupin provavelmente conseguia sentir o cheiro, porque ele parecia compreensivo. Dando as costas para o lobisomem, Severus se focou em seu afilhado, que nem parecia nervoso.

Perguntou-se se Draco ficaria nervoso se sequer sonhasse com o que Severus e Narcissa tinham feito com ele nos últimos anos. O garoto que estava sob o Chapéu agora parecia o mesmo que fora ao escritório de Severus para reorganizar prateleiras de livros, mas ele era completamente diferente. Tinham colocado ideias em sua cabeça, mudaram-no lentamente, mudaram a maneira que ele pensava e agia... Draco, intocado e deixado para crescer da mesma forma que Hydrus, seria muito parecido com o irmão, embora Severus suspeitasse que ele seria um pouco mais gentil; Draco sempre tivera essa tendência.

Houve silêncio, mas olhares confusos começavam a ser trocados entre amigos e colegas.

 _Ensine-o a sobreviver_ , Narcissa tinha dito. Então, Severus ensinara o menino a mentir, a perceber mentiras e a organizar, para que, quando ele tivesse treze anos, conseguisse aprender Oclumência sem dificuldades. Ele teria as habilidades únicas de Severus. E, se Severus e Narcissa tivessem feito seus trabalhos direito, ele teria essas habilidades, uma gravata Grifinória e a amizade de Harry Potter.

E, com essas três coisas, ele teria uma escolha e, assim, a liberdade que poucos tinham; quando chegasse a hora, ele poderia servir ao Lorde das Trevas de seu lugar na Grifinória, do jeito que Pettigrew fizera. Ou, talvez, como Severus, ele mudaria de lado e seria um agente duplo. Se Potter fosse ainda que um pouco parecido com sua mãe — e, a _muito_ contragosto, precisava admitir que havia _algumas_ semelhanças —, então a amizade dele não seria algo fácil de se recusar... Ou pelo menos não seria se Draco conseguisse evitar cometer os mesmos erros que Severus.

Mas qualquer que fosse o lado que ele escolhesse — e Severus torcia fervorosamente para que fosse o de Potter, o de Dumbledore e o seu, para que não precisasse matar seu afilhado —, isso poderia ser um segredo se assim Draco escolhesse e, com ambiguidade, vinha a segurança...

Mas tudo dependia da próxima palavra do Chapéu. Eles já tinham uma amizade hesitante, mas se Draco não fosse selecionado para a Grifinória, ele nunca conseguiria — não de verdade — entrar no círculo de amigos de Potter, nunca teria a chance de se oferecer como um espião ou teria os motivos para recusar o Lorde das Trevas. Ele não teria outra escolha que não seguir os passos de seu pai e se ajoelhar aos pés do Lorde das Trevas, e ele teria uma vida de servidão quisesse ou não.

Isso era o que Narcissa temia, o que ela queria evitar, independente do custo.

Severus, é claro, queria que Draco tivesse uma qualidade de vida melhor do que "Comensal da Morte", mas, acima de tudo — e nunca admitiria isso para ninguém e, principalmente, não a Dumbledore —, só queria que Draco fosse feliz, fazendo o que gostava, ou passando o tempo na companhia daqueles que gostava.

E, Severus sabia, graças às suas manipulações e as de Narcissa, havia apenas um lugar onde ele encontraria isso.

 _Se é que isso serve de alguma coisa_ , pensou, _eu sinto muito, Draco._

Severus suspirou, cruzou os dedos em seu colo e pensou com toda a vontade: _Grifinória. Por favor, por favor, que seja Grifinória._

 _Continua._

Nota: partes deste capítulo foram copiadas diretamente da tradução original de Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal. Créditos dados a quem de direito.


	8. Sorting Things Out

**Capítulo Oito**

 **Sorting Things Out**

 **(Resolvendo as Coisas)**

— Eu tentei atacar o senhor Remus Lupin intencionalmente, porque ele é um lobisomem e eu não quero que ele dê aulas ao meu filho — leu Sirius.

— Não usei a palavra "senhor" — disse Paul Morton, o babaca que atacara Remus na plataforma naquele dia —, mas, fora isso, sim, esse é meu depoimento. — Sirius colocou o pergaminho na mesa da sala de interrogatório e respirou fundo.

— E o feitiço que usou?

— Temo ter esquecido — respondeu Morton, cruzando os braços. Ele sorriu friamente para a parede atrás de Sirius. Morton não tinha um histórico criminal, tampouco um arquivo no DELM, então Sirius não tinha certeza de como ele sabia do feitiço de desilusão unilateral que havia na parede, mas tinha certeza de que o sorriso era direcionado a Brown e Hemsley do outro lado.

— Não acredito em você — disse Sirius.

— Prove que estou mentindo — disse Morton, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Sirius tirou a Esfera Sensorial (um presente que Robards lhe dera de aniversário no ano anterior) do bolso.

— Segure isso e repita o que disse — falou. Morton olhou para Sirius como quem diz "acha que sou tão idiota assim?".

— Elas não são aceitas pela Suprema Corte — disse apenas. — Tem mais alguma coisa?

Sirius apertou os dentes e guardou a esfera. Não tinha reconhecido o feitiço de Morton, não ouvira o encantamento — assim como nenhuma das testemunhas com quem Brown conversara — e o feitiço não acertara, então não sabiam os efeitos.

Tinham prendido Morton por agressão verbal (ele tinha dito algumas coisas muito maldosas sobre Remus quando Sirius o abordara na plataforma — e Remus ouvira, então as acusações eram sólidas, mesmo que tenha sido Sirius a prestar a queixa em nome de Remus, que nem sequer sabia disso), tentativa de agressão mágica e o levaram para questionamento por causa de uma potencial ligação ao caso de Gringotes e pelo primeiro ataque a Remus, mas não tinham nada e Morton sabia. Sirius podia, se mexesse alguns pauzinhos, fazer Morton ser questionado sob Veritaserum, mas não valia a pena. Havia algo estranho nesse homem e ele era um idiota preconceituoso, mas não eram coisas pelas quais podiam condená-lo.

— Sua multa chegará por coruja nos próximos dois dias — disse Sirius, tenso. O sorriso frio de Morton se alargou. — E os Aurores podem querer conversar com você de novo, então não saia da cidade ou do país na próxima semana.

— Não vou — disse Morton, levantando-se. Ele foi até a porta, mas não saiu; ele esperou que Sirius se levantasse e a abrisse, e não porque ele estava incerto; Sirius achava que ele só queria que alguém abrisse a porta para ele.

 _Babaca_ , pensou. Pegou o depoimento de Morton sobre a mesa e saiu da sala de interrogatório para ir se encontrar com Hemsley e Brown.

— Que idiota — disse Brown. Sirius lhe deu um raro sorriso, antes de olhar para Hemsley.

— O que acha?

— Há algo Negro nele — foi tudo o que Hemsley disse; ele não ofereceu uma opinião, o que Sirius achou significar que ele discordava do resumo de Brown; se Hemsley tinha uma opinião malquista, ele tendia a guardá-la e se prender aos fatos. Hemsley indicou a mesa cheia de instrumentos acomodados contra a parede desiludida e, mais especificamente, para o Detector das Trevas. — Esse aí disparou algumas vezes.

— Isso é útil — resmungou Sirius. Tinha sido capturado com um Detector das Trevas quando levara a Horcrux ao Beco Diagonal, mas também sabia que eles disparavam por qualquer coisa tão das trevas quanto o núcleo de uma varinha. Ou talvez o Detector só o achasse um idiota também. — Algum dos outros fez alguma coisa?

— Nada — respondeu Brown. — Mas acho que ele mentiu sobre não se lembrar do feitiço. — Hemsley não falou. — Então, o que faremos?

— Nada — respondeu Hemsley, dando de ombros. — Não podemos prender as pessoas só por serem preconceituosas e ninguém se machucou. Caso encerrado.

Hemsley era discreto sobre sua posição política, mas Sirius conseguira descobrir que ele não ficava particularmente confortável ao lado de criaturas mágicas humanoides, exceto pelos duendes. Ele não os queria mortos nem nada assim, mas não se esforçava para ajudá-los.

Sirius assentiu brevemente e saiu. Não achava que Morton tivesse criado o duende inferi ou invadido Gringotes e escapado, mas também achava que havia mais sobre Morton do que tinham descoberto e seus instintos lhe diziam para ficar de olho nele por mais um tempo.

 _Se eu estiver errado e ele só for um idiota,_ Sirius pensou, _então paro por aí. Mas se ele for algo mais perigoso..._ Sirius verificou seu Auxiliar; Harry já devia estar em Hogwarts ou quase chegando. Sorriu para si mesmo e parou em seu cubículo para pegar alguns arquivos de casos para ler à noite.

— Sirius!

Marlene, como Sirius, parecia pronta para ir embora; ela tinha um pesado livro sob o braço e um frasco de alguma coisa na outra mão.

— Análise de poções — disse ela quando percebeu para onde ele olhava.

— Parece divertido — disse Sirius. Ela resmungou.

— Já tive que ir ao St. Mungos duas vezes essa semana. — Sirius a olhou com compreensão. — Está indo embora?

— Sim...

— Planejou algo para o jantar?

— Só Monstro e eu hoje — disse Sirius, dando de ombros.

— Então não está interessado em jantar fora? — perguntou. — Estou precisando de uma pausa de, bem, tudo isso. — Voltou a erguer o frasco. Sirius mordeu o lábio, tentado a aceitar, mas balançou a cabeça.

— Qualquer outra noite — disse num tom de desculpa —, claro.

— Lá vem o "mas" — disse Marlene secamente. Sirius fez uma careta. — Tem um encontro ou algo assim? — Sirius disse a si mesmo que estava imaginando o ciúme que apareceu na voz dela.

 _Ela deixou bastante claro, milhares de vezes, que não está mais interessada em você_ , pensou. Mas agora estava curioso.

— Acho que "encontro" é uma palavra muito formal — respondeu casualmente.

— Ah, então é uma noite _daquelas_? — perguntou Marlene com um sorrisinho afetado, mas a pele entre suas sobrancelhas estava franzida. — Harry não está em casa, então...

— Harry e eu vamos nos ligar pelos espelhos, sim — disse Sirius inocentemente, como se fosse isso que Marlene ia dizer. Observou a expressão de Marlene mudar de choque para vergonha. — Acho que ele vai querer me contar sobre a viagem no trem e estou morrendo de vontade de saber para qual casa ele foi. — Marlene ainda parecia processar as palavras "nos ligar pelos espelhos". — Mas não vou fazer nada amanhã à noite — continuou com um sorriso. — Se ainda quiser fazer uma pausa dos estudos, estou certo que posso ajudar.

— Parece bom — conseguiu dizer.

— A gente se encontra no Átrio às seis — disse Sirius. Piscou e se forçou a se afastar antes que fizesse algo idiota, como beijá-la.

 **-x-**

Depois de quase dois minutos, o chapéu finalmente abriu e boca e gritou:

— GRIFINÓRIA!

Se Harry ficara surpreso ao ouvir a Seleção de Hermione, ficou perplexo com a de Draco. Ao seu lado, Ron estava boquiaberto.

O Salão todo estava silencioso. Harry conseguia ver os olhos arregalados em descrença de Hydrus e conseguia sentir o choque que irradiava das mesas de Grifinória e Sonserina. Draco tirou a chapéu da cabeça, horrorizado.

— Acho que houve um engano — disse para McGonagall e suas palavras ecoaram pelo Salão. Ele soara assustado, em pânico e prestes a chorar, tudo ao mesmo tempo. McGonagall também parecia achar que houve um engano (a julgar por sua expressão), mas ela apenas balançou a cabeça.

— Vá se sentar à mesa de sua casa, senhor Malfoy — disse fracamente, apontando. Em meio a seu choque, Harry se perguntou se a Seleção de Padfoot tinha sido assim. Draco ficou parado na frente dela por mais alguns segundos, antes de caminhar estupidamente até a mesa de Grifinória. Ele se sentou na ponta, parecendo desconfortável, e ignorou completamente a congratulação sussurrada de Hermione e a mão que o irmão Monitor de Ron lhe ofereceu. Harry tentou encontrar seus olhos, mas Draco não olhava para nada nem ninguém.

Na Mesa Principal, Moony parecia surpreso e era impossível ler Snape. Mas Dumbledore começou a aplaudir e alguns alunos fizeram o mesmo, mas a maioria permaneceu em silêncio.

— Malfoy, Hydrus — disse McGonagall, temerosa.

Sua Seleção foi bem mais rápida, entretanto; o chapéu mal tocara sua cabeça loira quando gritou:

— SONSERINA! — Ele foi para a mesa que comemorava e se sentou entre Crabbe e Goyle (os dois garotos que o acompanharam ao compartimento de Harry no trem), parecendo satisfeito consigo mesmo. Harry o viu olhar com desdém para as costas de Draco.

Harry respirou fundo; não sobravam muitas pessoas. Lily Moon foi para a Lufa-Lufa, Christopher Morton — o filho do homem que tentara amaldiçoar Moony na plataforma — foi para a Sonserina, assim como Theodore Nott e Pansy Parkinson. Padma Patil foi para a Corvinal e sua irmã gêmea, Parvati, foi para a Grifinória. Sally-Anne Perks foi para a Corvinal e então, finalmente:

— Potter, Harry!

Harry secou as palmas suadas nas vestes — estivera calmo até a Seleção de Draco e, agora, sabia que podia acabar em _qualquer lugar_ — e deu um passo para frente, assentindo para agradecer o desejo sussurrado de boa sorte de Ron. Outros sussurros soavam pelo Salão, até mesmo na Mesa Principal.

— Potter, foi o que ela disse?

— _O_ Harry Potter?

Pareceu demorar uma eternidade até chegar ao banquinho e aceitar o chapéu de uma Professora McGonagall exigente. A última coisa que Harry viu antes de o chapéu lhe cair sobre os olhos foi um Salão cheio de gente se espichando para lhe dar uma boa olhada; duas garotas da Lufa-Lufa estavam em pé em seus assentos e ele achava que um garoto da Grifinória perderia o equilíbrio de tanto que ele se esticava sobre o banco.

Harry esperou, ansioso, perguntando-se se o chapéu já estava lendo seus pensamentos ou se ele teria que dizer alguma coisa antes.

— Hmm — disse uma voz baixa em seu ouvido. Harry pulou. — Difícil. Muito difícil... Bastante coragem, mas não é um Lufo... Não tem a ética profissional. Sem ofensa — adicionou o Chapéu.

 _Não me ofendi_ , disse Harry rapidamente; sabia ser verdade.

— Tem uma cabeça boa, mas também não é um Corvinal, mesmo que esteja tentando seguir os passos de sua família com seu pequeno projeto lupino... — Harry fez uma careta e esperou que o Chapéu guardasse essa informação para si mesmo. — Sobra Sonserina e Grifinória. Você tem bastante coragem e se sairia bem na Grifinória, acho, mas conhece segredos, também... isso é interessante...

Harry estava morrendo de vontade de pensar _Sonserina, não_ , mas não o fez; Draco conversara com o Chapéu e não pareceu fazer diferença. O Chapéu soltou um som de divertimento.

— Coragem sua — disse —, não tentar se livrar de uma Casa da qual não gosta muito. Ou estupidez. — Harry não respondeu. — Corajoso e estúpido — disse o Chapéu — e nenhuma ambição de fazer algo com sua fama. Melhor que seja... GRIFINÓRIA!

Harry tirou o chapéu e caminhou até a mesa de Grifinória num estupor. A comemoração foi ensurdecedora; os gêmeos Weasley gritavam (Ganhamos Potter! Ganhamos Potter!). Percy o Monitor — que se apresentou sobre o barulho— se levantou e apertou sua mão, assim como vários membros da Casa. Até a Mesa Principal aplaudia; Hagrid sorria e ergueu os dedões para Harry, que retribuiu, Moony batia palmas e sorria, Dumbledore batia palmas e Snape inclinou a cabeça quase imperceptivelmente.

Harry se sentou ao lado de Draco, que pareceu brigar consigo mesmo antes de murmurar:

— Parabéns.

— Obrigado — disse Harry, sem jeito. Queria oferecer o mesmo, mas duvidava que seria bem recebido. Quando "Prince, Leanne" foi chamada, Draco voltou a olhar para as mãos. Hermione sorriu para Harry de seu lugar do outro lado da mesa, e Neville também lhe ofereceu um sorriso tímido. O fantasma com golas de rufos deu um tapinha em seu braço, assustando Harry (tivera a sensação de que alguém pressionara um bloco de gelo em seu braço), mas se forçou a sorrir e balançou a cabeça; o fantasma começava a se desculpar.

Harry voltou a olhar para o Chapéu Seletor, que tinha acabado de colocar Thomas, Dean — alto e de cabelos escuros — na Grifinória.

Ron estava esverdeado; Harry achou que era tanto o nervosismo quanto o fato de que sobrara apenas ele e um garoto de pele escura e cara de mal-humorado. Harry voltou a olhar. Com a Seleção de Draco e o nervosismo até a sua, tinha se esquecido completamente de Blaise.

— Hermione — sibilou. Ela desviou os olhos de Ron, que se aproximava de McGonagall, e os pousou em Harry. — Olha. — Ela ofegou. Harry olhou para a lateral da cabeça de Blaise, desejando que ele se virasse, mas ele continuou olhando para frente, observando Ron.

Ron colocou o chapéu sobre o cabelo.

— Outro Weasley? — sussurrou uma garota loira da mesa de Corvinal. Harry viu Fred e George sorrirem e as orelhas de Percy ficarem avermelhadas.

— GRIFINÓRIA! — gritou o Chapéu. Ron relaxou, uma expressão aliviada aparecendo em seu rosto sardento. Fred e George assobiaram e Percy bateu palmas, enquanto Ron devolvia o chapéu e se juntava a Harry. Draco gemeu e escondeu o rosto nas mãos.

Blaise Zabini — então ele adotara o nome da bruxa que o visitara na escola no dia que ele sumira — também demorou para ser Selecionado. Não tanto quanto Draco ou Harry, nem mesmo Hermione, mas mais do que os outros. Mas ele parecia calmo e não parecia discutir com o chapéu.

— SONSERINA! — anunciou o Chapéu, e Harry trocou um olhar confuso com Hermione quando Blaise deu um sorrisinho afetado, livrou-se do Chapéu e foi se sentar entre Pansy Parkinson e Theodore Nott.

McGonagall fez o pergaminho sumir com um aceno de varinha e carregou o Chapéu e o banquinho, enquanto Dumbledore se levantava. Ele sorria para todos, os braços abertos em boas-vindas.

— Bem-vindos — disse ele. — Sejam bem-vindos para um novo ano em Hogwarts! Antes de começarmos nosso banquete, eu gostaria de dizer algumas palavras. E elas são: Pateta! Chorão! Destabocado! Beliscão! Obrigado!

Ele se sentou com um sorriso, e Harry riu e bateu palmas com todos os outros. Nem sequer notou a comida que apareceu nos pratos dourados à sua frente até Hermione e Dean Thomas soltarem um "Oh!" alto e surpreso.

Harry encheu o prato com um pouco de cada coisa, imaginando as diferenças da comida dali e a de Monstro e ficou impressionado. Era diferente, mas igualmente saborosa. Ron, ao seu lado, comia com vontade, mas o prato de Draco ainda estava vazio.

— Pãozinho? — perguntou Harry, oferecendo a Draco a cesta de pães. Ele balançou a cabeça e continuou a olhar para a mesa. — Batatas? Bife?

— Não estou com fome.

— Eu estou — disse tristemente o fantasma de gola de rufos. — Não como há quase quatrocentos anos. Não preciso, é claro, mas a pessoa sente falta. Aliás, sou o Cavalheiro Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington; fantasma residente da torre da Grifinória.

— Eu sei quem você é! — disse Ron inesperadamente, com a boca cheia de cenouras assadas. Hermione e Draco o olharam com um pouco de nojo. — É o Nick Quase Sem Cabeça; Fred e George me contaram sobre... — O Cavalheiro Nicholas se virou para olhar com irritação para Fred e George e, no processo, sua cabeça caiu de seu pescoço e descansou em seu ombro.

Seamus Finnegan, que estivera perguntando como alguém podia ser "quase sem cabeça", assustou-se e derramou seu suco de abóbora. Os outros — inclusive Harry — tinham a mesma expressão perplexa. Percy suspirou e entregou um guardanapo a Seamus.

— Então, novos moradores da Grifinória, espero que sejam bons para a Casa; não ganhamos a Taça da Casa há muito tempo. — Olhou ao redor, ansioso, e pareceu (apesar de parecer não gostar de seu apelido) satisfeito que todos ainda o olhassem com perplexidade. — O Barão Sangrento está ficando quase insuportável.

— Ele é o fantasma da Sonserina — disse Hermione, hesitante —, não é? — Harry, Ron, Seamus e Dean olharam para a mesa de Sonserina, onde um fantasma enrolado em correntes e coberto de sangue estava sentado ao lado de Hydrus, que, Harry ficou contente de ver, não parecia muito satisfeito com a distribuição de lugares.

— Como foi que ele ficou coberto de sangue? — perguntou Seamus, fascinado.

— Nunca perguntei — respondeu o Cavalheiro Nick, gentilmente. Seamus pareceu desapontado.

— Você sabe? — perguntou ele a Hermione, que não sabia. — Eu vou dar um galeão a quem perguntar — disse, olhando ao redor da mesa.

— Não, obrigado — disse Dean na mesma hora. Harry e Ron balançaram a cabeça.

— Pode ser que Fred e George perguntem — comentou Ron, pensativo.

— Você poderia fazer seu irmão perguntar — disse Seamus, cutucando Draco, que se encolheu. Ele ergueu os olhos lentamente, sua expressão mudando de desconfortável para impassível em menos de um segundo.

— E o que te faz pensar que precisamos do seu dinheiro? — zombou Draco. Seamus franziu o cenho para ele.

— É só um incentivo — disse Seamus.

— Não sou um Weasley — falou Draco, antes de voltar a olhar para a mesa. Fred, George e Percy ergueram os olhos ao ouvirem seus nomes, mas não ouviram o comentário; a sobremesa aparecera naquele momento, substituindo o jantar, e chamou bastante atenção. Ron, entretanto, ouvira, mas ele não respondeu do jeito que Harry esperara; ele não ficou vermelho, nem se irritou, nem ofereceu algum insulto em resposta.

— Ei, Malfoy — disse ele, procurando algo em seu bolso. — Se não vai comer, pode segurar um pouco o Perebas? Ele costuma ficar meio inquieto quando está perto de doces.

Draco ergueu os olhos e não respondeu, mas havia algo em sua expressão que parecia com uma gratidão confusa, e ele aceitou Perebas com cautela. Harry viu seu lábio tremer, antes de Draco se controlar. Ron não falou; estava devorando uma tigela de sorvete, como se não tivesse feito grande coisa.

Harry se serviu de sua segunda fatia de torta de caramelo do dia — comera a que Monstro lhe dera no trem — e voltou sua atenção para a conversa dos outros alunos do primeiro ano; falavam sobre suas famílias.

Seamus disse algo engraçado sobre sua família, e então Ron perguntou sobre a de Neville.

— Eu moro com minha avó — disse Neville, olhando para Harry com temor. Harry o olhou com confusão, e Neville logo desviou os olhos. — Ela é uma bruxa, mas a família achou que eu era muggle porque não fiz magia até os oito anos. Meu tio-avô Algie me derrubou de uma janela quando minha tia-avó Enid lhe ofereceu um merengue e eu flutuei — adicionou, fazendo Seamus e Lavender rirem. Os outros se entreolharam. — Mas aí eles acharam que eu não teria magia o bastante para entrar em Hogwarts, então meu tio-avô Algie me empurrou do caís de Blackpool1 ano passado. Precisei ir ao St. Mungos.

— Parece um cara bacana — disse Ron sarcasticamente.

— Minha avó ficou muito brava — disse Neville. — Mas ele ficou tão contente que me comprou o Trevor.

— Minha família é bruxa, mas minha avó é muggle — disse Lavender Brown, do lado de Hermione. — Minha mãe trabalha para o _Semanário das Bruxas_ , e meu pai para o _Profeta_... E acho que meu irmão conhece seu padrinho — adicionou, olhando para Harry. — Ele é um Recruta dos Aurores. — Pelo canto dos olhos, Harry viu Neville se encolher ao ouvir a palavra "Auror".

— Ooh — disse Parvati Patil, sentada em frente a Lavender. — Ele deve ser muito corajoso. — Os dedos de Neville se esbranquiçaram ao redor da colher.

— Eu acho que ele é irritante — respondeu Lavender, jogando o cabelo para trás.

— O Padfoot também — murmurou Harry para Ron, que se engasgou. Lavender sorriu para ele, e Ron retribuiu, incerto. Harry, entretanto, voltou a observar Neville; ele tinha voltado a comer, mas havia uma tensão em seus ombros que não estava lá antes.

Por fim, a sobremesa também sumiu, e Dumbledore se levantou. Todos ficaram em silêncio e ele sorriu.

— Tenho alguns avisos de início de ano letivo para lhes dar antes de irem aos seus dormitórios. Primeiro, que a Floresta Proibida é... bem, proibida. — Seus olhos brilharam. — Esse aviso é mais para os recém-chegados, mas alguns dos nossos estudantes mais antigos fariam bem em se lembrar dessa proibição... — Os gêmeos Weasley riram quando Dumbledore olhou na direção deles. — Também os aconselho a manter distância do Salgueiro Lutador. — Harry podia jurar que Dumbledore voltara a olhar para os gêmeos Weasley, antes de olhar para a mesa da Grifinória como um todo. — Quem teve aulas com o professor Gudgeon no ano passado sabe que deve levar esse aviso à sério.

Murmurinhos foram trocados entre os alunos mais velhos e entre aqueles como Ron — que provavelmente ouvira as histórias de seus irmãos — e Harry — que sabia o porquê de terem oferecido o trabalho a Moony, e também histórias sobre Gudgeon (que estivera um ano acima de Padfoot e seus pais) na escola.

— Segundo, nosso zelador, o senhor Filch — Fred e George riram —, me pediu para lembrar a todos que não devem fazer mágicas no corredor durante os intervalos das aulas. — Vários alunos reviraram os olhos ao ouvir isso. — Os testes de Quadribol serão realizados na semana que vem e quem estiver interessado em entrar para o time de sua Casa deverá procurar o Chefe de sua casa, o capitão do time ou a Madame Hooch. — A Madame Hooch, uma bruxa com o cabelo grisalho espetado, ergueu uma mão e acenou da Mesa Principal. — Também gostaria de apresentar o Professor Lupin, que assumirá as aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas no lugar do Professor Gudgeon. — Moony se levantou e acenou, e a maioria dos alunos aplaudiram educadamente (Harry, Hermione e Ron aplaudiram mais alto), enquanto alguns nem isso fizeram. Moony se sentou.

"Por fim", disse Dumbledore, sua voz subitamente séria, "é preciso avisar que, este ano, o corredor do terceiro andar do lado direito está proibido a todos que não quiserem ter uma morte muito dolorosa."

Algumas pessoas riram, e Harry não estava entre elas. Ele esperou Dumbledore dar algum motivo, mas nada foi dito. Percy parecia pensar algo parecido; Hermione lhe perguntara alguma coisa, parecendo horrorizada, e Percy respondeu:

— Ele está falando sério, acho, mas não sei por que essa é a primeira vez que estou ouvindo isso. Os Monitores deviam saber dessas coisas.

— E, agora — disse Dumbledore, a voz mais uma vez alegre —, antes de irmos para a cama, vamos cantar o hino da escola. — Harry viu McGonagall se inclinar para falar algo para Moony, que claramente lutava contra um sorriso quando reapareceu. Dumbledore conjuntou as palavras. — Cada um escolha sua música preferida, e lá vamos nós.

 _Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

 _Nos ensine algo por favor,_

 _Quer sejamos velhos e calvos_

 _Quer moços de pernas raladas,_

 _Temos as cabeças precisadas_

 _De ideias interessantes_

 _Pois estão ocas e cheias de ar,_

 _Moscas mortas e fios de cotão._

 _Nos ensine o que vale a pena_

 _Faça lembrar o que já esquecemos_

 _Faça o melhor, faremos o resto,_

 _Estudaremos até o cérebro se desmanchar._

Algumas pessoas, que tinham escolhidos ritmos animados, terminaram primeiro. Os outros — Harry entre eles — terminaram em um tempo razoável, um pouco antes de Draco, que cantava baixinho e de um jeito meio deprimido. E por fim restaram apenas os gêmeos Weasley, em pé sobre o banco, com os braços nos ombros do outro, cantando ao som de uma lenta marcha fúnebre. Dumbledore regeu os últimos versos com sua varinha e, quando eles terminaram e começaram a se parabenizar, Dumbledore foi um dos que aplaudiram mais alto.

— Ah, a música — disse. — Uma mágica que transcende todas que fazemos aqui! Agora, hora de dormir; andando!

Percy e Annette Gamp, os Monitores do quinto ano, chamaram os alunos do primeiro ano. Os outros Monitores — dois do sexto ano, dois do sétimo — se espalharam entre os alunos mais velhos, murmurando algo para cada um deles.

— Por aqui — chamou Annette. Harry e os outros os seguiram para fora do Salão Principal e subiram a escadaria larga. As pessoas dos retratos murmuraram entre si quando eles passaram, mas Harry não se importava; só conseguia pensar que precisava se lembrar do caminho que Percy fazia para que conseguisse voltar pela manhã e na ligação via espelho que faria a Padfoot assim que chegasse ao dormitório.

Continuaram subindo — encontrando alguns fantasmas amigáveis e um Pirraça nada amigável — pelo caminho. Pirraça os atacou com bengalas.

— Calourinhos — riu. — Que divertido! — Annette se encolheu com os alunos do primeiro ano e afastou aqueles mais próximos a ela (Hermione, Lavender, Dean, Neville e Parvati) do perigo. Draco rosnou baixinho (ele claramente _não_ estava no humor) e segurou Perebas mais perto de si, para que o rato não se machucasse, antes de ir para perto de Annette.

— Pirraça! — disse Percy, desviando de uma bengala. Harry tirou Seamus do caminho. — Pirraça, pare com isso ou vou chamar o Barão! — Pirraça fez um som alto e grosseiro, como o ar escapando de balão. — É sério!

— Pirraça — disse Harry.

— Oh, um calourinho corajoso — disse Pirraça, indo flutuar em frente a Harry, que recuou um passo. — O que o calourinho tem a dizer?

— Pirraça! — berrou Percy.

— Padfoot manda lembranças — disse Harry. Pirraça franziu o cenho por um momento e, então, seus olhos brilharam. — E Moony é um professor esse ano.

— Louco lobo Lupin! — riu Pirraça maldosamente, flutuando em direção ao teto. — Uhul! Pirraça _vai_ se divertir esse ano! — Ele sumiu e as bengalas caíram ruidosamente. Uma delas acertou o ombro de Percy, outra o pé de Seamus, mas Harry e Ron não se machucaram. Harry ouviu uma risada fantasmagórica vir do pé da escada e esperou não ter condenado Moony... Balançou a cabeça; de todas as pessoas, Moony saberia lidar com Pirraça.

— Vocês tenham cuidado com o Pirraça — disse Percy. — Ele só obedece ao Barão... Nem mesmo Dumbledore ou nós, Monitores. — Seu tom magoado deu a Harry uma boa ideia do que ele pensava _disso_. — Por aqui.

Fizeram mais uma curva, para onde Annette e os outros esperavam em frente ao retrato de uma mulher gorda vestida de rosa.

— Senha? — pediu ela quando Percy se aproximou.

— Cabeça de dragão — disse ele, olhando significativamente para os alunos do primeiro ano. Harry guardou a senha, esperando se lembrar dela pela manhã. O retrato se abriu e os alunos do primeiro ano entraram (Harry e Hermione foram os primeiros, já que Ron teve que esperar com Seamus para ajudar o pobre Neville, e Dean, Parvati e Lavender perguntavam a Annette sobre Pirraça). Draco foi o último a entrar e o fez com muita relutância.

Harry se viu um aposento redondo aconchegante e cheio de poltronas fofas, algumas das quais já eram ocupadas por alunos que ficaram em silêncio e se viraram para vê-los entrar. Harry desejou ter esperado para ajudar Neville, assim não teria ficado na frente do grupo de alunos do primeiro ano.

— É o Potter — sussurrou um garoto. Harry ergueu os olhos e encontrou os do garoto, resignado. — E o garoto Malfoy. — Draco ficou tenso e apertou o maxilar.

— Percy — chamou Harry. — Qual é o nosso dormitório?

— Suba por aquela escada, é a quarta porta — disse Percy. — Garotas, o mesmo para vocês, mas por aquela escada.

— A gente se vê pela manhã? — sussurrou Hermione. Harry assentiu. Ela se despediu e seguiu Annette e outras duas garotas pela escada.

— Vamos — murmurou Harry, olhando pela última vez para os alunos que ainda sussurravam.

Encontraram o dormitório; era um aposento largo e circular, com várias camas com reposteiros de veludo vermelho e havia uma porta na parede oposta que Harry achou levar ao banheiro. Draco olhou ao redor com os olhos cerrados e se afundou na cama mais próxima à porta pela qual entraram.

— Eu quero a cama mais próxima do banheiro! — gritou Seamus, jogando-se nela. Neville se sentou na cama ao lado da dele, quieto.

Harry pegou a cama ao lado a de Draco, enquanto Ron e Dean discutiam para ver quem ficaria ao seu lado, mas por fim Ron venceu e se deitou.

Harry fuçou em seu malão — que, assim como a gaiola vazia de Hedwig (supôs que ela tinha ido ao Corujal ou algo parecido) e sua mochila, tinha sido trazido —, tentando se lembrar de onde guardara o pijama. Vestiu-o, jogou as vestes dentro do malão e tirou o espelho da mochila. Os outros meninos se trocavam e brigavam pela pasta de dente, então Harry aproveitou o momento para voltar ao patamar da escada. Sentou-se com as costas apoiadas na parede, de frente para o Salão Comunal, e apoiou o espelho nos joelhos.

— Sirius Black — sussurrou. Padfoot apareceu no espelho imediatamente.

— Ei, garoto! — disse, sorrindo.

— Oi, Padfoot — respondeu Harry. — Como foi o trabalho? — Padfoot deu de ombros.

— Levei Morton, o cara que atacou Moony, para ser questionado, mas não deu em nada... Mas o Brown estava tolerável hoje; estava mais do meu lado do que no de Hemsley, pra variar.

— A irmã dele está aqui. Lavender — contou Harry. — Ela diz que ele é irritante.

— Eu digo que ela está certa — riu Padfoot. Ele ficou em silêncio e, então, parecendo prestes a explodir, disse: — Bem? Como está sendo? Como foi no trem? Em que Casa está? Quem...?

— Vai continuar falando ou vai me deixar responder? — perguntou Harry, sorrindo. Padfoot fechou a boca. — Estou gostando — continuou, respondendo a primeira pergunta. — Foi tudo tranquilo no trem. Fiquei mais com Ron, mas Draco e Hermione ficaram um pouco com a gente, e um garoto chamado Neville.

— Não o Neville Longbottom? — perguntou Padfoot.

— Sim, como você... _Oh_ — disse Harry, lembrando-se. Os pais de Neville tinham sido parte da Ordem, também, e tinham sido Aurores, o motivo de ele ter sido criado pela avó e por que ele se encolhera quando Lavender começara a falar de seu irmão e de Padfoot. Os Longbottom tinham sido torturados até a insanidade, se Harry se lembrava direito, pela prima maluca de Padfoot.

 _Deve ser por isso que ele ficou nervoso perto de mim_ , Harry pensou com uma careta.

— Um nuque por seus pensamentos? — perguntou Padfoot em voz baixa. Harry apenas balançou a cabeça e mudou de assunto.

— Moony e eu tivemos uma... eu nem sei o que foi... no trem.

— Oh? — perguntou Padfoot, franzindo o cenho.

— Hydrus começou a chamar Hermione daquilo e eu ia o amaldiçoar, mas Moony me impediu. Disse que era uma péssima ideia, porque eu sou famoso e pegaria mal pra você e... — Padfoot suspirou e ergueu uma mão. Harry ficou em silêncio.

— Preste atenção — disse, sério —, certo? — Harry assentiu e esperou. — _Sempre_ há outra opção. Às vezes, é chamar um professor ou um Monitor, às vezes é só sair de perto, às vezes é ficar de boca fechada ou permitir que te ataquem e, às vezes, é lançar um soco, não um feitiço. — Um sorriso pequeno apareceu em seu rosto. — Dito isso, só porque há outra opção, não quer dizer que seja a melhor; eu amaldiçoei várias pessoas quando estava na escola, assim como James e Moony, e não me arrependo tanto quanto provavelmente deveria, porque eu acreditava, e ainda acredito, que elas mereceram... Mas eu também passei metade do meu tempo na escola em detenção ou ouvindo os gritos dos professores.

Harry riu, mas continuou a prestar atenção. Padfoot suspirou.

— A questão, garoto, é que amaldiçoar é o começo, não o fim. Se acha que é algo que valha a detenção, a carta que vão me mandar — Padfoot balançou as sobrancelhas — e, no pior dos casos, o artigo no _Profeta Diário_ , então vá em frente, e não estou sendo sarcástico. Isso serve para qualquer coisa; quebramos a lei ao nos transformarmos em animais para ajudar Moony, mas eu não me arrependo disso nem por um segundo. O mesmo vale para fugir de Azkaban e pegar você.

— Então... o quê? Faça uma escolha e se atenha a ela?

— Não faça nada que não possa justificar. Se vai amaldiçoar alguém, esteja pronto para que eles devolvam, e esteja pronto para passar o resto da semana limpando cinquenta caldeirões imundos com essa pessoa. Se vai amaldiçoar por esbarrarem em você, então você é um idiota, mas provavelmente nem vale a pena. Se vai amaldiçoar porque já tentaram te acertar e foi com um Imperdoável, quem é que se importa com uma detenção? — Padfoot riu. — Um assunto meio pesado para a primeira noite fora de casa, não é?

— Um pouco, sim — concordou Harry, rindo, mas já estava pensando no que Padfoot tinha dito. — Eu ainda teria amaldiçoado o Malfoy se Moony não tivesse interferido.

— Moony tinha que interferir — disse Padfoot num tom que não chegava a ser de reprimenda. — Ele não é mais apenas o Moony; ele é o Professor Moony e ele também tem que cuidar das outras crianças. A escola tem o próprio sistema. Já eu... Se você amaldiçoar alguém e tiver um bom motivo para isso... Bem, eu é que não vou te punir além do que a escola decidir, certo?

— E se não for um bom motivo? — perguntou Harry. Sabia o que Padfoot tentava dizer e por que; ele queria que Harry pensasse antes de agir. Padfoot frequentemente dizia ter sido um garoto impulsivo e que isso o metera em _vários_ problemas... e ele cometera vários erros que não queria que Harry repetisse. Padfoot também passara muito tempo lutando pelas coisas em que acreditava (a Ordem e, depois, sua liberdade), então, obviamente, ele queria que Harry encontrasse e lutasse por seus próprios valores.

Mas e se Harry errasse? E se ele machucasse alguém ou escolhesse péssimos valores a serem seguidos? Padfoot lhe diria que estava errado ou deixaria que descobrisse sozinho?

— Você não está sozinho — disse Padfoot. — Eu estou aqui, assim como Moony, é claro. Mas você tem um bom compasso moral; certamente o seu aponta mais na direção norte do que o meu.

— Mas e se eu...

— Garoto, você tem onze anos; você não sabe tudo e ninguém espera que saiba. É _claro_ que vai acabar errando algumas vezes; isso faz parte do seu amadurecimento. Só quero que você pense nas coisas para que quando você erre, não acabe quase matando alguém, como aconteceu comigo. — Uma sombra passou pelo rosto de Padfoot, mas era superficial; ele ainda se arrependia, claro, mas tinha aprendido com seu erro há muito tempo e o superado. — Dá para você se conformar com isso, na verdade; não importa o tamanho do seu erro, é quase certeza que eu fiz algo pior.

Padfoot sorriu de um jeito autodepreciativo e Harry riu, sentindo-se melhor, mas ainda pensativo; Padfoot tinha lhe dado muito no que pensar.

— Obrigado — disse Harry, desejando que Padfoot estivesse ao seu lado para abraçá-lo. Padfoot apenas balançou a cabeça e sorriu.

— Vá procurar Moony em algum momento — aconselhou. — Ele deve estar arrancando os cabelos com a imitação de paternidade que ele fez hoje. — Harry riu.

— Pode deixar.

— Bom. — Padfoot se remexeu do outro lado do espelho. — Me conte sobre a Seleção.

— Eu não esperava um Chapéu — disse Harry.

— Ninguém espera — disse Padfoot, divertido. — Por que esperariam?

— Quase pedi para não ser colocado na Sonserina — contou Harry secamente —, mas aí mudei de ideia e não falei nada...

— Bem, primeiro, parabéns — disse Padfoot, sorrindo. Então, sua expressão era preocupada. — E você está bem? Eu sei que você queria Grifinória, mas Draco está com você, pelo menos, e...

— Me deixa terminar! — Harry riu. — Eu não falei nada, e o Chapéu me disse que isso era muito corajoso ou muito idiota... — Padfoot riu.

— Só você, garoto — disse, balançando a cabeça. — Então, Grifinória?

— Grifinória — concordou Harry, sorrindo largamente.

— Excelente — disse Padfoot, sorrindo de volta. — Está em qual dormitório?

— No quarto — disse.

— É nosso antigo dormitório! Qual é a sua cama?

— Er...

— Nossa...

— Só entrei lá uma vez — defendeu-se Harry. — Estou na... segunda depois da porta, acho. — Padfoot sorriu.

— Olhe na cabeceira; eu entalhei uma pata lá no meu sexto ano.

— Estamos em seis — disse Harry. — Pode não ser a sua.

— Sim, bem, minha cama sempre era a segunda depois da porta — disse Padfoot. — E falando em portas, a sua tem uma parte enorme meio amassada?

— Não olhei. Por quê?

— Moony — foi a única resposta.

— Não sei. Depois eu olho.

— Bom, me avise depois. — Padfoot olhou seu Auxiliar. — Vou ajudar com o treinamento às quatro — suspirou —, e você tem aula amanhã, acho. — Harry assentiu. — Hora de dormir?

— Hora de dormir — concordou. — 'Noite, Padfoot. E obrigado.

— Sem problemas, garoto. Amo você.

— Amo você, também — disse. A imagem de Padfoot tremeu e sumiu. Harry olhou para o espelho em branco por um tempo, antes de se levantar e voltar ao dormitório.

Os outros garotos estavam deitados — Ron já roncava, e Seamus e Dean conversavam baixinho, suas vozes abafadas pelos reposteiros. Draco estava encolhido, deitado de lado, e olhando para a parede. Harry pegou sua escova, escovou os dentes e se deitou.

— Comida de primeira, não foi? — disse para Neville, que fuçava no malão.

— Sim — disse Neville. Ele parecia mais calmo agora do que durante o jantar, o que era estranho, porque agora era apenas Harry. — Viu algum livro de poções por aí?

— Er, não, acho que não — respondeu. — Desculpe.

— Oh — disse, parecendo desapontado. Ele continuou a procurar em seu malão. Harry puxou o travesseiro para longe da cabeceira e estudou a madeira escura. Por fim, encontrou, mas não era a marca que estivera esperando; não era o desenho de uma pata. Era um pequeno casco com a letra "P" ao lado. Passou o dedão por ela, sorrindo, ao se dar conta de que James Potter, seu pai, tinha se sentado nessa mesma cama, tinha morado e respirado nesse mesmo quarto... Harry secou os olhos úmidos com a manga antes que alguém notasse. — Eu sei que você sabe — disse Neville depois de uma pausa preenchida pelos roncos dos outros meninos. Ele não tinha erguido os olhos.

— Sei o quê? — perguntou Harry, tentando manter a voz firme. Colocou o travesseiro no lugar e se acomodou na cama. — Do seu livro? Eu não vi...

— Não... sobre... — Neville parecia brigar consigo mesmo. — Estou falando dos... meus pais. — As duas últimas palavras foram sussurradas. — Eu sei que você sabe o que aconteceu.

— Eu ouvi as histórias — disse Harry em voz baixa, deitando-se de lado para ficar de frente para Neville. Não sabia se devia se desculpar ou se devia esperar que Neville voltasse a falar. Felizmente, Neville tomou a decisão antes dele.

— Pode não... Eu não quero que as pessoas... Eu não quero ser como você — disse. Harry ergueu os olhos, assim como Neville, e, de todas as coisas, havia pena no rosto do outro garoto. — Não quero que todos saibam e falem de mim onde quer que eu esteja ou sintam pena de mim ou da minha família. Eles eram corajosos e devem ser lembrados assim, não como... como... — Neville parou de falar, impotente. A opinião que Harry tinha de Neville aumentou ainda mais naquele momento.

— Não vou contar — prometeu. — Não é minha história, mas mesmo que fosse, não contaria, porque eu sei como as pessoas são ou, digo, como elas podem ser quando, você sabe, falam e apontam.

— Obrigado — disse Neville, parecendo aliviado. — Desculpe por ser... Bem, não sou realmente uma pessoa que fala muito, mas eu estive ainda pior hoje, porque achei que você pudesse me reconhecer e falar alguma coisa. Desculpe. — Harry deu de ombros. Neville suspirou e se acomodou na cama. O dormitório ficou em silêncio por quase dez minutos, e Harry estava começando a dormir quando Neville falou de novo. — Queria que eles não estivessem perdendo isso tudo; minha seleção, minha primeira noite aqui... Acho que eles estariam felizes por mim, se soubessem.

— Mmm — concordou. Esticou a mão para dentro de seu malão, procurando com uma única mão por um momento, antes de seus dedos encontrarem o que procurava. Colocou a fotografia do casamento de seus pais no criado-mudo, sorriu para ela (para sua mãe e seu pai, e para Padfoot e Moony) e se afundou sob os cobertores.

Todas as pessoas da foto sorriram de volta e essa foi a última coisa que Harry viu antes de adormecer.

 _Continua._

1 Cidade de veraneio na Inglaterra.

Nota: partes deste capítulo foram copiadas diretamente da tradução original de Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal. Créditos dados a quem de direito.


	9. A Proper Welcome

**Capítulo Nove**

 **A Proper Welcome**

 **(Boas-Vindas Apropriadas)**

 _Narcissa,_

 _Conseguimos._

O coração de Narcissa se apertou e ela amassou a mensagem.

— Temos correspondência, Lucius — disse, entrando na sala de jantar para se juntar a ele no café da manhã. Sua voz ecoou e não conseguiu evitar de pensar que a casa parecia muito vazia sem os meninos.

— Excelente — disse Lucius. Ele passava geleia em uma torrada, mas deixou tudo no prato para pegar o envelope. Olhou a letra do lado de fora do envelope. — De Hydrus?

 _E nada de Draco_ , Narcissa pensou, apertando ainda mais o bilhete de Severus. Colocou-o no bolso, enquanto Lucius abria o envelope com a varinha.

— _Mãe e pai_ — leu Lucius. — _Entrei na Sonserina_ , nenhuma surpresa, _e me acomodei bem. A viagem de trem foi longa, como você disse, pai, mas fiquei o tempo todo com o grupo, então não foi tão ruim assim. Mas acho que tem algo de errado com Draco; mais do que o normal, pelo menos._ — Ao ler isso, Lucius encontrou os olhos de Narcissa. Ele só parecia preocupado, mas, para ela, parecia condená-la pelo que tinha feito. — _Primeiro, ele simplesmente saiu do compartimento no meio da viagem. E adivinha onde ele foi se sentar: com o Potter, o Weasley e uma garota sangue-ruim._ — Lucius parecia confuso, e o coração de Narcissa voltou a se apertar; assim como Draco e Hydrus, ele não sabia o que estava por vir. — _Eu fui buscá-lo, mas o mestiço do Lupin interferiu. E essa nem é a pior parte. Eu..._ — Lucius pausou, o rosto empalidecendo.

— O que foi? — Narcissa se obrigou a perguntar.

— _Não sei como te dizer isso_ — leu Lucius, parecendo perplexo — _, mas Draco não entrou na Sonserina conosco. Ele foi para a Grifinória._ — Narcissa tentou parecer surpresa, mas o bilhete de Severus a queimava mesmo em seu bolso.

— O quê? — perguntou ela.

— _O chapéu demorou um bom tempo para decidir e aí o colocou lá. Ele disse, e eu concordo, que deve ter havido algum engano, mas a professora o mandou ir se sentar. Ele sempre foi um pouco estanho, eu sei, mas nunca achei que fosse tão sério assim, e não sei o que fazer. Ele é da família, então eu deveria ajudá-l que quero, mas parte de mim se pergunta se não seria melhor simplesmente cortar todas as relações._ — Narcissa mordeu a língua para não soluçar. — _Eu realmente preciso de conselhos, pai, sobre como lidar com isso. Talvez você possa mandar uma carta para a escola para que o transfiram para a Sonserina ou, talvez, se não for muito tarde, pode tirá-lo da escola e mandá-lo para Durmstrang. Eu realmente não sei o que fazer com isso. Seu filho confuso, Hydrus._

A mão de Lucius tremeu quando ele colocou a carta ao lado de sua xícara e, também, quando fez um gesto para que Narcissa se aproximasse. Ela se levantou e foi até Lucius, que a fez se sentar em seu colo e beijou sua bochecha.

— Você está chorando — disse ele. Narcissa tocou o rosto e ficou surpresa ao descobrir que estava molhado. Ela o secou, mas Lucius apenas a abraçou mais e esfregou suas costas. — Onde foi que erramos? — perguntou, parecendo chocado e um pouco bravo. — Eu parei de tentar colocá-lo na Grifinória há mais de um ano, e Severus manteve as visitas, mas não as lições! — Lucius se remexeu, inquieto, balançando-a, antes de suspirar. — Eu sinto tanto — disse.

— Por...

— Você me avisou que isso aconteceria. Você disse que era uma péssima ideia, que não queria que nosso filho fosse um traidor de sangue, um Grifinório... E eu... minhas ações tiveram esse resultado; eu o arruinei sem nem mesmo querer.

— É tarde demais para mudar qualquer coisa agora — disse Narcissa, descansando a cabeça no ombro do marido, mas mais algumas lágrimas escorreram por suas bochechas quando ele disse "arruinei". — Temos que seguir em frente e não perder Draco do mesmo jeito que minha tia perdeu Sirius. — Lucius olhou para a carta de Hydrus e então, de repente, soluçou. Narcissa se virou, surpresa, a tempo de ver Lucius secar os olhos impacientemente. — E eu não te culpo — terminou em voz baixa.

 _A culpa é minha e de Severus._

— Deveria. É minha culpa que...

— Não é sua culpa — disse Narcissa e se lembrou da conversa que tivera com Draco no quarto dele durante um jantar alguns dias depois do julgamento de Sirius.

— É, sim — Lucius insistiu, o rosto enrugado. Ele não estava mais chorando, mas parecia perturbado.

— Não — disse Narcissa, impotente.

— Eu sinto _tanto_ , Narcissa — repetiu Lucius e passou os braços ao redor dela.

 _Por favor, por favor, que isso valha a pena_ , Narcissa pensou, escondendo o rosto na lateral do pescoço de Lucius. Suas lágrimas voltaram a cair e jurou que estas seriam as últimas que derramaria por Draco; estava feito, e era hora de recuar e observar.

 **-x-**

Harry piscou algumas vezes ao acordar com o som da confusão matinal; Seamus tentava conversar com Neville e escovar os dentes ao mesmo tempo, Ron não conseguira encontrar meias que combinassem e Dean não conseguia dar o nó na gravata. Harry saiu da cama — pouco graciosamente, mas ninguém estava olhando — e cambaleou até seu malão.

— Malfoy ainda está dormindo — disse Seamus, revirando os olhos. — Provavelmente nunca precisou acordar antes das nove. — Harry sabia que isso não era verdade e viu as costas de Draco (que olhava para a parede) ficarem tensas.

— Talvez ele só esteja cansado — disse. Duvidava que Draco tivesse dormido bem; para ele, ele estava em território inimigo.

— Talvez — concordou Neville, cauteloso, olhando para Draco como se ele fosse um dragão adormecido e não um garoto.

— Estou morrendo de fome — disse Ron, bocejando, ao guardar suas coisas no malão. — Podemos descer?

— Estou pronto — disse Dean, entregando sua gravata para Neville arrumar. Seamus assentiu. Harry colocou as vestes sobre o uniforme e se abaixou para amarrar os tênis.

— Você vem, Harry? — perguntou Ron quando os quatros iam em direção a porta.

— Eu vou esperar — disse Harry, indicando as costas de Draco. Os outros deram de ombros e saíram.

— Não precisava fazer isso — murmurou Draco, virando-se quando a porta foi fechada.

— Não — concordou Harry. Draco o olhou, abriu a boca, fechou-a e saiu da cama e sumiu dentro do banheiro. Harry ouviu o chuveiro ser ligado e sentou-se em sua cama para esperar, perguntando-se com qual das muitas personalidades de Draco teria de lidar naquela manhã. Perguntou-se, também, se teria Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas naquele dia; Moony tinha escondido seus planos de aula, então Harry não sabia o que ele planejava e estava ansioso para descobrir.

Vinte minutos depois de ter entrado — e Harry estar muito impaciente —, Draco finalmente saiu do banheiro. Seus cabelos loiros estavam penteados para trás e suas vestes estavam perfeitamente passadas. Ele parecia um Malfoy completo, mesmo com sua gravata vermelha e dourada. Harry gemeu.

— Sabe — suspirou —, está com a aparência que todo mundo espera que tenha.

— Odiaria não alcançar as expectativas deles — zombou Draco. Ele não deu espaço para mais nenhuma conversa, então Harry apenas deu de ombros, sem jeito, e guiou o caminho para fora do dormitório.

Por estarem tão atrasados, os corredores estavam quase abandonados, mas, apesar de não terem ninguém a quem seguir, conseguiram achar o caminho até o Salão Principal sem maiores problemas, já que era apenas questão de descer até chegarem ao Saguão de Entrada. Dentro do Salão Principal foi completamente diferente. Não houve nenhum aluno ou professor que não olhou quando os dois entraram.

Harry congelou, os olhos indo para a Mesa Principal; _ajuda?_ , pensou na direção de Moony, que fazia uma careta.

Draco, entretanto, olhou para ele, torceu os lábios e disse lentamente:

— Bom dia — alto o bastante para que todos ouvissem. O resto da escola pareceu bastante surpreso, mas Harry viu Snape esconder um sorrisinho atrás de seu café da manhã. — Por mais que isso seja lisonjeiro — disse —, não têm nada melhor para fazer? — Com isso, Draco segurou Harry e o arrastou até a mesa da Grifinória, onde Ron e Hermione abriram espaço para eles. Harry se sentou na mesma hora, ansioso para se misturar, mas Draco continuou em pé por alguns momentos; ele olhava, desejoso, para a mesa de Sonserina.

— Senta — disse Harry, puxando Draco para o lugar vago. Draco o olhou feio. Harry o ignorou e pegou duas torradas, várias colheradas de ovos mexidos e algumas tiras de bacon.

— Com fome? — perguntou Hermione, que tinha algumas panquecas a sua frente.

— Faminto — respondeu Harry. — Bacon, Draco? — Ele balançou a cabeça, mas estava, por fim, comendo; Draco misturava mel em sua tigela de mingau. Neville se virou para Harry alguns momentos depois, para perguntar se tinham tido algum problema para achar o caminho até o Salão e essa conversa levou a outra sobre onde suas aulas aconteceriam e se conseguiriam encontrar as salas.

Então, o correio chegou.

Harry ficou morrendo de medo quando viu Hedwig voar entre as outras corujas; Padfoot brincara uma vez, há um mês, que mandaria uma carta cantante para Harry como forma de parabenizá-lo pela Seleção, e Harry não duvidava que ele daria cabo a isso. Hedwig tinha duas cartas amarradas em sua pata fina, mas permitiu que Harry pegasse apenas uma. A letra era vagamente familiar, e quando Harry a abriu, ficou tocado ao ver que era de Tonks. Hedwig levou a outra carta para a Mesa Principal, para Moony.

 _E aí, Harry!,_ estava escrito.

 _Remus me contou sobre sua Seleção, parabéns! Fico feliz que tenha ido para a Casa que queria e sei que Charlie sempre se divertiu muito nela, então sei que você também vai. Espero que tenha alguns amigos ao seu lado e que os professores não sejam malvados_ demais _!_

 _Vou cuidar de Sirius por aqui — ajude uma bruxa e cuide de Remus por mim, eh? Obrigada!_

 _Estou certa que nos veremos em breve!_

 _Amor,_

 _Tonks._

Harry sorriu e guardou a carta no bolso. Moony também sorria, e Harry se perguntou o que ela escrevera para ele; as orelhas de Moony estavam coradas. Moony guardou a carta quando percebeu que Harry o observava e voltou-se para seu café da manhã.

Ron também recebera cartas — uma era uma carta da família, que foi passada entre ele, Percy e os gêmeos, e a outra era de Ginny, e ele ria sozinho ao ler.

Vários minutos depois, quando todos terminaram de comer — até Harry e Draco, os últimos a descerem —, a professora McGonagall passou distribuindo seus horários.

— Estamos nas mesmas turmas? — perguntou Ron, esticando o pescoço para olhar o horário dos outros.

— Elas são divididas por Casas — disse Hermione, sabichona. — Então, temos História da Magia com os Lufos e, depois, Feitiços com os Corvinais.

— Que manhã divertida — resmungou Draco ao lado de Harry.

 **-x-**

— Certo, passem a lista... marquem seus nomes e eu vou tentar aprendê-los a tempo — disse Remus para os alunos do terceiro ano da Grifinória e da Sonserina. — Eu sou o professor Lupin, como devem ter ouvido; serei seu professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas esse ano. — Um garoto no uniforme da Grifinória ( _típico_ , Remus pensou) ergueu a mão. — Sim? Senhor...?

— Kenneth Towler — respondeu o menino. Ele era gordinho, com cabelo encaracolado e vesgo. — Você é mesmo um lobisomem? — Remus suspirou e se recostou em sua mesa.

— Sou — disse. — E prometo que não quero machucar nenhum de vocês... a não ser que não entreguem o dever de casa no prazo. — Duas garotas Grifinórias, sentadas na primeira fileira, pareciam aterrorizadas e os outros alunos tinham expressões de medo, choque ou incerteza desajeitada. — Brincadeira — disse Remus rapidamente. — Era brincadeira. Não vou comer ninguém.

— Que pena — murmurou um dos gêmeos Weasley para o outro, olhando na direção de um trio Sonserino. Remus lutou contra o sorriso.

— Aviso desde já — disse — que tenho uma audição muito boa — olhou para o gêmeo que falara; o garoto sorriu e olhou para o outro gêmeo — e um olfato igualmente bom... — Olhou para os dois meninos Weasley; conseguia sentir o cheiro das Bombas de Bostas nas mochilas deles.

— Maldição.

— Eu ouvi isso — disse Remus, sorrindo. Umas das garotas da Sonserina riu com zombaria. — Agora — continuou, afastando-se da mesa. — Minha área de especialidade são, obviamente, criaturas mágicas, então esse será o foco desse ano, assim como algumas azarações e feitiços de proteção que sempre achei úteis. Então, guardem os livros e peguem as varinhas... — Aproximou-se do baú enorme que Snape tinha, a muito contragosto, ajudado a tirar das masmorras na noite anterior. — Hoje vamos trabalhar um pouco com Bichos Papões.

 **-x-**

História da Magia, na opinião de Draco, era fascinante. Mas só ele e Granger achavam isso; menos de dez minutos depois do começo da aula, Finnegan e duas garotas Lufas já estavam dormindo, e Potter e Weasley jogavam forca num pedaço de pergaminho.

Feitiços foi chato, apesar de Draco ter certeza de que melhoraria; passaram a primeira aula inteira aprendendo como segurar a varinha do jeito certo e, depois, aprenderam sobre a pronuncia de feitiços e movimentos comuns de varinha. Draco ficou aliviado quando finalmente era hora do almoço.

Mas ele foi interceptado no Saguão de Entrada. Quando pensasse melhor, veria que deveria ter esperado por isso e ter ficado até surpreso por não ter acontecido antes.

— Tem um minuto? — perguntou Hydrus. Vincent e Gregory estavam ao lado dele, como sempre, e Daphne, Nadia e Pansy completavam o grupo. De repente, Draco estava ainda mais ciente de sua gravata Grifinória e precisou se forçar a _não_ a tirar e guardá-la na mochila.

Weasley pareceu querer dizer algo e Potter parecia preocupado — Granger só parecia confusa —, mas Draco assentiu.

— Eu não faço uma cena quando você quer conversar com sua família, Weasley — disse ele lentamente, sem olhar para os Grifinórios.

— Mas... — começou Weasley.

— Cai fora — disse Draco. Potter colocou uma mão no ombro de Weasley e o guiou para o Salão. Granger franziu o cenho para as garotas Sonserinas, que murmuravam coisas cruéis sobre ela, e seguiu Weasley. Potter seguiu os dois e algo em sua expressão fez Draco se sentir... Era culpa? Draco balançou a cabeça.

— Bom, isso foi fácil — disse Hydrus com um sorrisinho. — Eles já estão às suas ordens. — Draco quase protestou, mas apenas ofereceu um sorrisinho afetado. Era mais fácil do que tentar explicar. Houve um silêncio desconfortável. — Quer explicar? — Os olhos de Hydrus se demoraram na gravata de Draco.

— Não sei o que aconteceu — disse Draco tristemente. — Eu devia estar na Sonserina, com vocês...

— É o que diz — zombou Daphne. Draco a olhou com raiva.

— Pobrezinho do Draco — disse Pansy, aproximando-se para lhe dar um tapinha no braço. Ela não parecia estar zombando ou sendo cruel, apenas confusa e preocupada.

— Recebi uma carta de casa — disse Hydrus, tirando um pergaminho dobrado do bolso. — Mandei uma carta para contar ao pai e a mãe sobre a Seleção. — Draco se encolheu. — Eles estão desapontados, não com você, mas com a forma que as coisas aconteceram. E querem arrumar tudo. Eles me pediram para deixar que você se sente à mesa de Sonserina durante as refeições e, ainda que o resto da Casa não goste, eu acho que é o melhor. E estudaremos na biblioteca até o toque de recolher, para limitar o tempo que você passa lá em cima. Não há muito que se fazer sobre as aulas ou onde você irá dormir, mas o resto _pode_ ser arrumado.

— E é o que queremos fazer — disse Pansy, ansiosa.

— Mas se vai se sentar conosco, terá de seguir algumas regras — disse Daphne, empertigando-se. — E a mais importante é que você não pode usar _isso_ — apontou para a gravata de Draco — a não ser que seja absolutamente necessário. A segunda é que tem que tentar perder o máximo de pontos possíveis. — Ela sorriu, e Hydrus a olhou com satisfação.

 _Isso não parece justo_ , Draco pensou, franzindo o cenho, antes de balançar a cabeça. _Idiota; foi esse tipo de pensamento que me colocou nessa situação._

— Feito — disse, oferecendo uma mão. Hydrus pareceu aliviado ao apertá-la.

Draco tirou a gravata e a guardou no bolso da calça, antes de seguir seu irmão e colegas até a mesa de Sonserina. Não havia nenhuma regra que ditasse quem podia se sentar ali, apesar de as pessoas costumarem se sentir mais relaxadas na mesa de suas Casas e, por isso, era onde ficavam. Draco era a exceção.

Não foi calorosamente recebido à mesa de Sonserina, mas ninguém foi abertamente hostil. De fato, a maioria apenas o olhou, notando a sua falta de gravata, e voltou às próprias conversas. Draco se sentou onde Hydrus indicou, com os outros alunos do primeiro ano; Millicent estava ali, assim como Blaise e a garota que dividira o barco com ele e Potter na noite anterior, e um garoto que Draco não conhecia.

— Tracey Davis — disse a garota. — Eu estava muito nervo... — Millicent fez um barulho suave que chamou a atenção de Draco e de Davis por um momento, mas ela não parecia querer dizer algo. Ela apenas encheu sua taça com água e se voltou para Theodore, que observava Tracey com cuidado. — Digo — disse Tracey num tom frio —, não tive a chance de me apresentar na noite passada. — Draco viu Theodore assentir. Não reconhecia o nome Davis, então estava certo de que Tracey era uma mestiça ou uma nascida muggle... E se Millicent e Theodore tentavam evitar que ela falasse a coisa errada, então provavelmente era a última opção. Draco assentiu para ela e decidiu não mencionar suas desconfianças.

— Eu sou Christopher Morton — o garoto disse. Esse era um nome que Draco achou reconhecer; os Morton não tinham começado como bruxos (muitos muggles e nascidos muggles apareciam na árvore da família, o pai sempre dizia), mas tinham mantido a linhagem "pura" por algumas gerações e constantemente tentavam entrar no círculo dos puro-sangue, mas o pai e alguns outros os recusaram vezes o bastante para que eles não tivessem tentado nos últimos anos. — Sinto muito por sua Seleção.

— Obrigado — murmurou Draco. — Parabéns pela sua.

— Obrigado — disse Morton com um sorrisinho. — Eu não fiquei surpreso, não de verdade, mas foi um alívio. Não sei o que teria feito se acabasse em outra Casa. — Draco forçou um sorriso e pegou um sanduíche de presunto e queijo. Seus olhos foram para a mesa de Grifinória, onde Potter ria de algo que Weasley dissera e Granger parecia horrorizada. Draco se perguntou o que Weasley tinha dito.

— É Granger, né? — disse Blaise, indicando a direção que Draco olhava com um gesto da cabeça. Draco se virou na mesma hora, antes que mais alguém o visse olhando para seus colegas de Casa.

— Uma nascida muggle — disse Draco, porque esse era o tipo de coisa que mais importava para os ocupantes de sua mesa. Tracey se remexeu e Millicent revirou os olhos, oferecendo-lhe uma tigela de frutas.

— Bem, isso é óbvio — disse Pansy. — Apenas olhe para ela! — Daphne riu com zombaria. Blaise ainda olhava por cima do ombro de Draco.

— Oh, _por favor_ , me diga que você tem um gosto melhor que isso — disse Daphne, estremecendo. Blaise a olhou friamente.

— Só estou tentando descobrir o que ela está na fazendo na Grifinória e não na Lufa-Lufa — disse lentamente. — Ou por que ela sequer está aqui, na verdade. — Nadia riu, divertida, e Daphne olhou para Blaise por um longo momento, antes de se voltar para seu almoço. Blaise voltou a observar a outra mesa. — Como ela conhece o Potter? — perguntou depois de um momento.

— Nós nos importamos? — perguntou Pansy, incrédula.

— Honestamente — murmurou Daphne. Theodore a olhou, crispou os lábios, e desviou os olhos. Mas ninguém tinha uma resposta.

— Acho que eles frequentaram a mesma escola muggle — disse Draco. Granger tinha mencionado isso quando ele a questionara no trem. Blaise piscou e olhou ainda mais para o trio, se possível.

— Qual é o nome do Potter? — perguntou ele.

— Por que está tão interessado? — perguntou Nadia, parecendo irritada. — Ele é um traidor de sangue, e Granger é uma sangue-ruim. Eles não valem nosso tempo...

— Malfoy — disse Blaise brevemente, ignorando Nadia completamente. Hydrus, que conversava com Vincent, Gregory e dois garotos (irmãos, Draco pensou, mas só um parecia novo o bastante para ser do primeiro ano), virou-se ao ouvir seu nome. — Você, não — disse Blaise, dispensando-o. Olhou para Draco com expectativa. — Bem? — perguntou, impaciente.

— Harry, não é? — disse Theodore. Draco assentiu e, estranhamente, Blaise gemeu.

— Sim, é o que a maioria de nós pensa — disse Hydrus com um sorrisinho. Os outros riram e continuaram a conversa, mas Draco permaneceu em silêncio, assim como, curiosamente, Blaise.

 **-x-**

Harry achou que ia gostar muito da vida em Hogwarts. Depois do almoço (quando teriam Herbologia), ele e todos os outros alunos do primeiro ano se encontraram com os Chefes das quatro Casas, assim como os Monitores Chefes, que lhe apresentaram Hogwarts propriamente; eles se apresentaram e explicaram onde suas salas ficavam, caso precisassem deles. Foram informados detalhadamente das regras — toque de recolher, por exemplo, assim como o uso da magia, os prazos dos deveres de casa e até o zelador, Filch, falara sobre as áreas e itens proibidos.

Harry não conseguiu manter o rosto sério o tempo todo — conseguia imaginar bem o que Padfoot e Moony diriam se estivessem ouvindo isso —, mas foi o único. Se a finalidade tinha sido assustar os alunos do primeiro ano para que eles se comportassem, Harry achou ter funcionado. Snape e McGonagall, em particular, deixaram bastante claro que não esperavam tolices.

Até os Sonserinos — e Draco, que estava com ele, impassível — não zombavam e riam como tinham feito ao abordar Draco antes do almoço. Blaise parecia pouco impressionado e Harry tentou várias vezes chamar sua atenção, mas Blaise não olhou em sua direção.

Quando os professores terminaram, eles ofereceram a chance de os alunos ficarem e aprender a escrever com uma pena — os nascidos muggles tinham pouca experiência com elas, como Harry sabia de sua vida antes de Padfoot — e Hermione e alguns ficaram para trás para receber a ajuda a mais.

Harry foi embora — assim como Ron e Neville — e tentou alcançar Blaise, mas ele saiu da sala com seus novos amigos e Harry ficou preso atrás de um grupo de Corvinais que não conseguiriam andar mais devagar nem se tentassem.

— Acha que a Hermione vai conseguir achar o caminho de volta? — perguntou Ron.

— Com a memória que ela tem? — perguntou Harry, rindo. — Sim, ela vai ficar bem. E ela tem Dean e Seamus para ajudar.

— Queria ter a memória dela — disse Neville tristemente; ele chegara dez minutos atrasado na reunião e Snape brigara feio com ele por isso. Ron lhe deu um tapinha no ombro.

— Salão Comunal? — perguntou Harry.

— Nenhum outro lugar para ir — disse Ron, dando de ombros.

Os três conseguiram achar o caminho sem problemas e passaram dez minutos lendo o capítulo que Binns tinha passado de dever de casa, antes de ficarem enfadados e começarem a jogar xadrez. Harry, para sua vergonha, perdeu quatro vezes em vinte minutos, antes de trocar de lugar com Neville, que foi ainda pior.

Hermione se juntou a eles quase uma hora depois do fim da reunião e começou a fazer seu dever de casa imediatamente. Ela não se mexeu até a hora do jantar, e provavelmente teria o perdido se Harry não a tivesse cutucado até ter uma resposta.

— Assustador — disse Ron a ele em voz baixa, enquanto ele e Harry iam para o jantar atrás de Hermione e Neville. — Ela teria perdido o jantar por causa do dever de casa... Isso é normal?

— Para a Hermione, sim — murmurou Harry, sorrindo.

— Assustador — repetiu Ron.

Assim como no almoço, Draco se sentou com os Sonserinos, e Harry tentou não permitir que isso o preocupasse... Não teria o preocupado, achava, se Draco parecesse mais feliz lá do quando estivera com os Grifinórios. Mas Draco parecia quieto e afastado.

 _Não é a minha conta_ , Harry pensou e sorriu quando Draco percebeu que era observado. Draco começou a sorrir, mas percebeu a tempo e desviou os olhos com zombaria. Harry franziu o cenho e se voltou para seu jantar.

— Então, calourinhos, como foi o primeiro dia? — disse Fred (ou Harry assumiu ser Fred, porque ele usava um suéter com um "F" bordado), empurrando Ron para que pudesse se sentar. George estava um pouco afastado, com um garoto atarracado que parecia ter a idade de Percy, e duas garotas do terceiro ano.

— Normal — disse Ron, olhando para Harry, que deu de ombros. — Meio chato... História da Magia, Feitiços e depois tivemos um tempo livro à tarde porque tivemos...

— Astronomia à noite — disse Fred. — Parece que o horário ainda é o mesmo de quando nós éramos jovens e inocentes, como vocês. — Ron riu, zombando (provavelmente, Harry achou) da parte do "jovens e inocentes". Hermione apenas os olhou, parecendo divertida. Então, chamou a atenção de Harry e indicou um pouco mais a frente; George tentava colocar algum tipo de inseto no molho das garotas sem que elas notassem.

— O que você teve? — perguntou Ron a seu irmão.

— Defesa — disse Fred.

— Com Moony? — perguntou Harry, interessado. — Como foi?

— Maneiro; nós enfrentamos um bicho papão e... — De repente, Fred ficou imóvel. — Desculpe, você disse Moony?

— Sim, Remus... Digo, professor Lupin. Eu o chamo...

— Moony — repetiu Fred estupidamente. Ele perdera boa parte de sua animação e parecia estar parando de funcionar. — Licença. — Ele se levantou e andou até George, atordoado.

— Você está bem? — Harry ouviu George perguntar, mas não ouviu a resposta de Fred. Mas George olhou para Harry e, depois, para Moony, antes de se levantar, deixando a comida intocada em seu prato. Ele e Fred praticamente correram para fora do Salão Principal.

Alguns minutos depois, Percy entrou e se sentou no lugar que Fred desocupara, balançando a cabeça, e aceitou a cesta de pães de Hermione com um agradecimento distraído.

— O quê? — perguntou Ron.

— Eles estavam dando gritinhos — suspirou Percy, apertando a ponte do nariz.

— Quem?

— Fred e George — disse Percy. — Eles estavam saltitando no Saguão de Entrada, dando gritinhos, como... Bem, como eu não o quê.

— Isso nunca é bom — disse Ron com uma careta. Passou alguns minutos parecendo preocupado (Percy chegava a parecer assustado), antes de se voltar para seu bife e batatas. Harry achou que ele já estava acostumado. Percy cortou seu pão em vários pedaços e continuou prestando atenção na porta, como se esperasse uma explosão ou algo assim.

Fred e George voltaram durante a sobremesa, parecendo mais animados do que Harry já vira. Como Percy, Ron começou a parecer assustado, mas logo ficou irritado quando foi empurrado para que George pudesse se sentar ao lado de Harry. Fred se sentou à direita de Harry. Os dois estavam concentrados nele e, como esperado, Harry ficou inquieto.

— Fred — começou Percy.

— Cale a boca — disse George brevemente, e Percy bufou e foi se sentar em outra parte da mesa. — Um momento, criancinhas — disse para Ron e Hermione. — Temos coisas importantes a discutir com o Harry aqui.

— Cai fora — disse Ron. — Nós podemos nos sentar aqui se...

— Vocês têm cinco segundos — disse Fred —, antes da gente _fazer_ vocês saírem.

— E é bem mais fácil ir alguns centímetros para o lado do que uma viagem até a Ala Hospitalar — aconselhou George.

— Certo — disse Ron. — Vamos. — Hermione os olhou feio, antes de olhar para Percy, como se esperasse a ajuda dele, mas ele tinha ido se sentar com o menino atarracado com quem George estivera antes. — Confie em mim — disse, olhando para os gêmeos, ansioso.

— Se for algo ruim, eu _vou_ contar para a professor McGonagall — avisou Hermione. Fred apenas a mandou ir embora, e ela seguiu Ron até onde Neville e Dean estavam sentados com Parvati. Harry desejou também poder ir.

— Harry...

— ... vamos jogar um jogo. — Os olhos de Fred brilhavam como os de um maníaco. Harry conseguia acreditar que ele estivera dando gritinhos no Saguão, só Merlin sabia por quê.

— As regras são fáceis — continuou George. — Vamos dizer um nome e você vai nos dizer o que passar por sua cabeça.

— Er... certo. Tá. — Harry pediu ajuda a Ron com os olhos, mas ele apenas de ombros, impotente.

— Os Marotos.

— Como sabem esse nome? — perguntou Harry, curioso.

— Somos nós que fazemos as perguntas — disse Fred, balançando a cabeça. Ele parecia anormalmente sério e prestes a explodir. — Vamos lá, Harry; os Marotos.

— Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot e Prongs — disse Harry, cauteloso.

— Você estava certo — disse George, olhando para Fred com surpresa em seu rosto.

— Eu os encontrei — disse Fred. Ele chorava um pouco e não parecia se importar. — O Moony do Harry é _o_ Moony. Nós os encontramos!

— Nos dê cobertura — disse George, choroso, para Harry. Ele procurava algo no bolso, e Fred tinha sacado a varinha.

— Acha que será o bastante?

— Nada é o bastante — disse George, fungando. — Mas acho que ele vai gostar mesmo assim.

— O qu...

Os dois sumiram sob a mesa. Harry ficou onde estava, sentindo-se isolado agora que ninguém estava sentado ao seu lado.

Mas um momento depois não fazia mais diferença.

Fogos de artifícios dourados e púrpuras saíram voando debaixo da mesa de Grifinória e explodiram contra o céu enfeitiçado e estrelado. Vários alunos se assustaram, mas a maioria apenas sorria e apontava. Ao mesmo tempo, uma faixa apareceu no ar, de frente para a Mesa Principal.

 _Bem-vindo ao lar, Maroto Moony_ , estava escrito com enormes letras douradas. Harry sorriu. Fagulhas dos fogos de artifícios caiam ao redor da faixa, e Fred e George apareceram sob a faixa, assustando um grupo de alunos do quarto ano, rostos marcados de lágrimas e tudo mais. Múrmuros confusos passavam pelas mesas dos alunos, mas a Mesa Principal parecia saber o que estava acontecendo.

— _Não!_ — disse McGonagall audivelmente. — Só faz um dia... eles _não podem_ saber... — Dumbledore apenas lhe deu um tapinha no ombro e riu. A expressão de Snape era a melhor; uma mistura de horror e medo, que era imitada no rosto dos outros funcionários... menos no de Moony.

Moony ria da faixa e de McGonagall, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava se desculpar por rir.

Sim, Harry achava que ia gostar bastante da vida em Hogwarts.

 _Continua._


	10. Slytherin And Gryffindor

**Capítulo Dez**

 **Slytherin And Gryffindor**

 **(Sonserina e Grifinória)**

O segundo dia de Harry em Hogwarts foi tão dramático quanto o primeiro; tiveram a manhã livre para dormir depois da aula de Astronomia; ele passou o almoço sendo seriamente questionado pelos gêmeos (que tinham recebido ordens de irem embora e não falarem com Harry, de McGonagall) e, depois do almoço, teve sua primeira aula de Transfiguração. Hermione foi a única que conseguiu transformar sua agulha em um fósforo, e Harry não ficou feliz com sua falta de progresso; como, em nome de Merlin, ia se transformar num lobo se nem conseguia um fósforo? Ouviu atentamente enquanto McGonagall tentava explicar a teoria por trás dos fósforos e qual era o dever de casa; chegou até a colocar o fósforo no bolso para que pudesse praticar mais tarde.

A aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas era naquela tarde e era a aula pela qual estivera mais ansioso. Moony não desapontou. Ele passou dez minutos respondendo perguntas — principalmente de Seamus e Hydrus — sobre sua condição, antes de mandá-los pegar as varinhas e passar a tarde ensinando feitiços úteis. A maioria era feitiços que Harry já conhecia — o Feitiço do Dedo-Contorcido, por exemplo, e o Feitiço de Corpo Preso; ainda não estavam prontos para aprender a estuporar ou desarmar, mas o que tinham aprendido eram o bastante até lá.

Harry tentou se aproximar para falar com Blaise e Draco várias vezes durante a aula, mas foi impedido pelos outros Sonserinos. Hydrus, na terceira vez, achou que seria engraçado usar o Feitiço do Dedo-Contorcido nele e, quando Harry recuperou sua varinha, respondeu com um Feitiço de Corpo Preso; ficou bastante feliz quando Hydrus caiu no chão com um baque. Ele piscou raivosamente para Moony.

— É assim que se faz — disse Moony com um sorriso alegre. — Veem como Hydrus não consegue se mover? Muito bem, Harry; cinco pontos para a Grifinória.

Harry sorriu e Moony lhe deu uma piscadela, antes de ir ajudar Lavender; Harry sabia que tinha sido para se vingar pelo que Hydrus fizera no trem. Infelizmente, depois de alguns minutos, Draco chamou Neville de traidor de sangue e perdeu os pontos que Harry ganhara. Isso pareceu agradar aos Sonserinos, o que, por sua vez, fez Harry suspeitar que tinham _mandado_ Draco fazer isso. Mas Ron pareceu não perceber.

— O idiotinha. — Harry o ouviu rosnar, e ele e Hermione seguraram os braços de Ron antes que ele pudesse fazê-los perder ainda mais pontos. — Ignore-o, Neville — disse Ron com firmeza quando tinha se acalmado o bastante para não atacar Draco.

— É claro que _você_ diria isso, Weasley — sussurrou uma garota loira, olhando para Moony, que ajudava um trio de Sonserinos que tinham ficado fora da discussão. — Você e sua família são tão... — Lavender se aproximou da garota, seguida por Parvati, e provavelmente estava prestes a defender Ron quando Moony interrompeu.

— É o bastante, acho — disse num tom baixo, mas firme. Ele não parecia impressionado. Ninguém perdeu pontos (Moony estivera distraído com outros alunos, então não sabia quem tinha dito o quê e quando), mas ele os liberou mais cedo; deixou que os Sonserinos (e Draco) saíssem cinco minutos antes dos Grifinórios (provavelmente para evitar qualquer problema nos corredores) e, depois, liberou os Grifinórios. Harry ficou para trás.

— Bem, deu tudo certo — suspirou Moony, sentando-se em sua mesa.

— Eu achei que foi uma boa aula — disse Harry, sentando-se na mesa da primeira fileira. — Só queria que não estivéssemos com os Sonserinos. — Moony parecia pensar a mesma coisa, mas ele não comentou.

— Mmmm — foi tudo o que ele disse, antes de suspirar. — Sobre o trem...

— Não tem problema — disse Harry. — Falei com o Padfoot ontem.

— E o que Sirius tinha a dizer? — perguntou Moony, parecendo incerto se queria ouvir a resposta.

— Que tudo tem consequência... Em resumo. Ele disse para não fazer nada se não puder viver com o que acontecer depois.

— Bom conselho — disse Moony. — Como seu professor, não sei se devia dizer isso. Eu deveria dizer para nunca atacar ninguém, mas como pessoa... Bem, há códigos morais piores a serem seguidos. — Hesitou. — Aliás, foi um bom Feitiço do Corpo Preso.

— Obrigado — disse Harry, sorrindo.

— Mesmo que não devesse ter feito isso — adicionou.

— Não deveria ter me dado pontos, então — retorquiu. Moony sorriu com relutância.

— Não vou dar na próxima — avisou e Harry assentiu, sem se deixar incomodar. — Parece que Draco está demorando para se adaptar.

— É o que parece — suspirou Harry.

— Não é fácil — disse Moony. — Sirius _queria_ ir para a Grifinória e ainda assim ele demorou um pouco.

— Eu entendo que ele ficou numa posição difícil, mas ele não precisa ser um idiota por causa disso — murmurou Harry. — Ele pode ficar com os Sonserinos sem dar as costas aos Grifinórios, não pode? Digo, ele é um de nós; se ele fosse da Sonserina, o Chapéu teria o colocado lá.

— Você está certo — disse Moony —, mas para Draco as coisas provavelmente não são tão simples assim.

 **-x-**

— Isso é um alívio — disse Lucius, esticando a segunda carta de Hydrus. Ainda não tinham recebido nenhuma carta do próprio Draco (Narcissa imaginou que ele provavelmente estava muito confuso para conseguir escrever uma carta que fizesse sentido), mas Hydrus tinha dito que Draco estava disposto a continuar com as outras crianças sangue-puro. — Não dá para mudar a Casa dele, mas suas opiniões e comportamento, sim. Uma cobra na pele de leão, ou algo parecido... sim. — Assentiu para si mesmo. — Uma boa ideia, Narcissa.

Ela assentiu distraidamente detrás de seu livro sobre Oclumência; Merlin sabia que ela tinha seus segredos. Lucius saiu para responder a Hydrus, e Narcissa suspirou.

Na manhã anterior, tinha jurado a si mesma que suas manipulações tinham acabado, mas não era o caso. Como ficara evidente pela última carta de Hydrus, Draco estava disposto a seguir os outros Sonserinos e, aparentemente, não estava muito feliz com sua nova Casa.

Narcissa não achava que isso era completamente verdade, mas acreditava que Draco provavelmente não _sabia_ disso, ainda não. E fora esse o motivo de ter sugerido que Hydrus incluísse Draco em tudo. Se Draco tivesse recusado a oferta, então ela saberia que ele estava confortável na Grifinória e a caminho de estar ao lado de Potter. Mas Draco tinha aceitado a oferta, o que funcionaria do mesmo jeito a longo prazo.

Com sua Seleção, Draco certamente se esquecera — ou, pelo menos, os deixara de lado — de seus problemas com Hydrus e as outras crianças sangue-puro. Mas Narcissa sabia que era apenas uma questão de tempo até que um princípio ou uma opinião de Draco fosse muito diferente daquela de outra pessoa para que ele simplesmente ignorasse. Draco pertencia à Grifinória — ela e Severus se garantiram disso — e, demorasse um dia ou um ano, ele acabaria percebendo isso e se afastando de sua antiga turma, aproximando-se de Potter e outros como ele.

Sirius tinha feito isso e, ainda que Sirius _quisesse_ Grifinória e Draco não, a ideia ainda era a mesma; ela e Bella tinham — quando sua tia pediu — tentado induzir Sirius. No fim, suas tentativas o afastaram ainda mais. O mesmo funcionaria com Draco, tinha certeza.

E ele estaria seguro, porque, com seu treinamento e sua Casa, ele teria uma escolha se ou quando chegasse a hora e, também, em algum momento, seria feliz.

Narcissa virou a página do livro.

 **-x-**

Na sexta-feira, finalmente se encontraram com Blaise. Ou, melhor, Hermione se encontrou com ele. Ela estivera determinada a chegar mais cedo à aula de Poções e saiu antes deles. Blaise — que nunca se atrasava para qualquer aula — também estava lá, e Snape ainda não chegara para abrir as portas.

Quando Harry e Ron chegaram com os outros Grifinórios (exceto Draco), Hermione estava chorando e à mercê dos Sonserinos, e Blaise, em particular, parecia determinado a chateá-la o máximo possível. Apenas Draco, Nott e Davis pareciam desconfortáveis. Antes que Harry e Ron pudessem defendê-la, Snape chegou.

Ele olhou para Hermione, depois para as expressões zombeteiras de seus alunos, e mandou:

— Explique, senhor Malfoy. — Harry puxou Hermione para a segurança do grupo de Grifinórios e esfregou suas costas. Ron lhe fez uma pergunta em voz baixa, e ela ficou tensa e balançou a cabeça.

— A sangue...

— O _outro_ senhor Malfoy — disse Snape brevemente. Hydrus torceu os lábios e ficou em silêncio. Draco se encolheu e olhou ao redor, procurando ajuda. — Bem? — perguntou Snape, impaciente. Pela primeira vez ocorreu a Harry que qualquer carinho que Snape tivesse por Draco podia ter sumido depois da Seleção; nunca fora segredo que Snape odiava os Grifinórios.

— Granger os provocou — disse Draco por fim. Olhou para Hydrus, ajeitou-se e adicionou: — Então, nós a colocamos em seu lugar. — Hermione, que tinha parado de chorar, soltou um som de revolta.

— Tudo o que eu disse — exclamou — foi...

— Ninguém te perguntou, sangue-ruim — disse Blaise friamente, e Hermione ficou em silêncio com um soluço sem lágrimas. Harry franziu o cenho para Blaise, que, resolutamente, não encontrou seus olhos.

— Senhor Zabini, essa não é uma palavra aceitável para ser usada na escola e se eu o ouvir usá-la novamente, serei forçado a tirar pontos. — Snape se voltou para Draco. — Então, ela o provocou, e vocês lidaram com isso em grupo? — perguntou, olhando para Draco de uma forma que o fez se encolher. Mas ele assentiu. Harry achou que Snape pareceu desapontado por um momento, mas sua carranca de sempre estava de volta um momento depois. — Muito bem. Senhorita...

— Granger, senhor — disse Hermione, trêmula.

— Granger. — Snape torceu os lábios. — Cinco pontos da Grifinória por provocar outros alunos... — Ron e Seamus soltaram sons furiosos, e Harry olhou feio para Snape, que retribuiu do mesmo jeito. Mas Harry achou que ele não o fazia com muita vontade, o que era estranho. — E tirarei mais se acontecer novamente. — Acenou a varinha para a porta das masmorras, que abriu, e mandou: — Entrem!

Snape, como todos os professores, exceto Moony, começou a aula fazendo a chamada. Ele hesitou quando chegou ao nome de Harry e, por um momento, Harry achou que ele diria algo, mas, por fim, ele apenas disse:

— Harry Potter. — Harry não pôde evitar sentir que foi poupado de algo muito desagradável. — Vocês estão aqui para aprender a ciência sutil e a arte exata do preparo de poções — disse Snape quando foram chamados. — Como aqui não fazemos gestos tolos, muitos de vocês podem pensar que isso não é mágica. Não espero que vocês realmente entendam a beleza de um caldeirão cozinhando em fogo lento, com a fumaça a tremeluzir, o delicado poder dos líquidos que fluem pelas veias humanas e enfeitiçam a mente, confundem os sentidos... Posso ensinar-lhes a engarrafar fama, a cozinhar glória, até a zumbificar... Se não fossem o bando de cabeça-ocas que geralmente me mandam ensinar.

Harry sorriu antes que conseguisse se parar.

— Eu disse algo engraçado, Potter? — perguntou Snape em voz baixa. Harry se apressou a tirar o sorriso do rosto.

— Não — respondeu rapidamente.

— Diga-me, qual... — De novo, Snape hesitou. — Qual é a diferença entre acônito licoctono — o coração de Harry se afundou — e acônito lapelo? — Hermione ergueu a mão, e a maioria dos Sonserinos riu com zombaria; alguns só pareciam confusos.

Harry abriu a boca para dizer que não sabia quando percebeu que sabia.

— Não há diferença — disse. Merlin sabia que ouvira Moony, Tonks e Padfoot falarem várias vezes sobre essa poção e seus ingredientes.

— Bem, parece que você não é completamente inútil — disse Snape, fazendo os Sonserinos rirem. Harry não se importava. Comparado a maneira que Snape o tratara quando se conheceram há três anos, ele estava sendo bastante amigável. Hermione, ao lado de Harry, abaixou a mão, parecendo um pouco desapontada por não ter tido a oportunidade de responder.

Dado o começo desastroso da aula, ainda no corredor da masmorra, Harry realmente não deveria ter ficado surpreso que o final da aula seria igualmente ruim; Snape os separou em duplas para prepararem uma poção simples para curar furúnculos e caminhava pela sala, criticando as poções de todos. Hermione e Harry pareciam ser os únicos Grifinórios que não estavam assustados; Hermione queria se provar, certamente, e Harry já tinha feito poções muito mais complicadas — sua Revelador de Forma, por exemplo — e tinha experiência com Snape — embora não em uma sala de aula. Suas duplas, por outro lado, Dean e Ron, foram criticados por não ajudarem o bastante e avisados para que prestassem atenção, já que Snape ia colocá-los juntos na próxima aula.

Neville conseguiu derreter o caldeirão de Seamus e ficar coberto de furúnculos dolorosos; Seamus o levou à Ala Hospitalar, e Snape brigou com Harry e Ron por não terem prestado mais atenção nele.

— Ele é o professor — reclamou Ron a Harry, enquanto afastavam os banquinhos da poça que era o caldeirão que Neville deixara para trás. — Não é _ele_ quem deve prestar atenção nos alunos?

— Provavelmente — suspirou Harry, misturando sua poção. Ron lhe passou o próximo ingrediente e abaixou a cabeça; Snape voltava para perto deles.

 **-x-**

— Senhor Malfoy, um momento — disse Severus, enquanto todos saíam da sala, ou melhor, enquanto os Sonserinos saíam da sala e os Grifinórios fugiam.

— A gente se vê no almoço — murmurou Draco a Hydrus, que estudou Snape e foi embora com Vincent e Gregory. — Senhor?

— Aqui não — disse Severus. Guiou Draco para fora da sala de aula e para uma parte do castelo que o menino conhecia melhor; seu escritório. — Sente. — Draco deixou a mochila perto da porta e se acomodou na cadeira que Snape apontava. Severus não sentou, permanecendo em pé. — Como você está? — perguntou, surpreendendo Draco.

— Meu começo em Hogwarts não foi como eu esperava, mas me acostumei.

— Eu notei — disse Severus friamente. — Eu fiquei aliviado de ver que, apesar de seus problemas atuais, você ainda consegue colocar os nascidos muggles em seus lugares. — Havia tanto sarcasmo e reprovação em sua voz que Draco se encolheu. — Eu esperava essas besteiras de supremacia de Hydrus ou dos outros, mas de você, Draco... Confesso que é decepcionante. — Draco coçou a cicatriz na palma de sua mão, envergonhado (estava decepcionado consigo mesmo, mas ouvir isso de Severus era ainda pior), mas a frustração também se fez notar e, no fim, não conseguiu controlá-la.

— Sabe o que mais é decepcionante? — disse. — Isso! — Puxou a gravata. — Não era para ser assim! Era para eu estar na Sonserina com os outros, mas estou preso na maldita Grifinória! — Draco secou as bochechas, bravo. — Não é justo!

— A vida não é justa — disse Severus em voz baixa. Draco apenas fungou.

— Eu sempre soube que era diferente — disse Draco, falando as palavras que estavam em sua cabeça desde a Seleção. — Mas eu não sabia que... que isso era errado! Só achei que pensava de um jeito diferente, que tinha uma mentalidade mais velha ou algo assim; eu penso como você, e você estava na Sonserina, assim como a mãe! Eu fui criado para ser um Sonserino e de algum jeito eu consegui... desfazer isso.

— Não deve se culpar — disse Severus. — Essas coisas...

— Eu não me _culpo_ — disse Draco. — Eu só... não entendo. Quero mandar uma carta para os meus pais e pedir desculpas, mas não sei o que há a ser dito, porque o que... eu... há...

— Draco, acalme-se — disse Severus com firmeza. Draco respirou fundo algumas vezes e secou o rosto mais uma vez. — Seus pais vão entender; eu falei com eles ontem à noite. — Draco arregalou os olhos e queria fazer centenas de perguntas, mas conteve-se. — Sua mãe, em particular, está ansiosa para vê-lo ou, pelo menos, receber notícias suas.

Alívio, ainda que cauteloso — quem sabia o que a mãe diria quando superasse a preocupação e o choque? —, invadiu Draco.

— Vou escrever para ela — disse, hesitante. — Hoje à noite.

— Faça isso — disse Severus com um assentir. — E apesar de não ter ido para a minha Casa — Draco se encolheu, mas o tom de Severus era brando e sem a repreensão de antes —, meu escritório estará sempre aberto para você. — Colocou uma mão no ombro de Draco por um breve momento, antes de se afastar. — Sugiro que vá almoçar — disse — antes que aqueles babuínos que chama de colegas de sala comam tudo.

— Não sento com os Grifinórios — disse Draco. Severus não respondeu. Confuso, Draco se levantou e ficou parado, desajeitado, perto da porta. — Obrigado — murmurou. — Desculpe por...

— Não precisa se desculpar. — Draco saiu, indo para o Saguão de Entrada. Antes de entrar no Salão Principal, para o almoço, tirou a gravata e a guardou no bolso.

 **-x-**

Por mais que estivesse gostando da escola, Harry ficou feliz quando o fim de semana chegou. Passou a maior parte da sexta-feira à tarde fazendo seu dever de casa com Hermione e Ron e, depois do jantar, foi visitar Moony. Os dois usaram o espelho para conversar com Padfoot e Monstro, que estavam ansiosos para ouvir as histórias da primeira semana; Harry contou sobre suas aulas, seus professores e seus amigos, e Moony tinha várias histórias engraçadas para contar, a maioria sobre Pirraça (que não o deixava em paz) e os gêmeos Weasley (que eram quase igualmente persistentes).

— Mas eles não fazem nada — disse Moony. — Eles não pregam peças nem falam... Eles meio que só me observam e parecem satisfeitos com isso, é... Eu ofereci chá para eles ontem, e eles entraram em pânico e saíram correndo. Eu não tenho ideia do que pensar disso tudo.

No sábado, Harry deixou os amigos sozinhos e foi até a biblioteca para estudar Transfiguração. Releu o capítulo em que estiveram trabalhando e suas anotações, antes de pegar o fósforo para praticar com ele. Conseguiu deixar o fósforo prateado em cinco minutos, mas demorou quinze para deixá-lo fino e pontudo.

 _Vou tentar de novo_ , decidiu.

— _Finite_ — disse, mas a agulha não mudou. Harry franziu o cenho e folheou o livro até encontrar _Reparifarge_ , mas ele só servia para desfazer transfigurações incorretas.

Fechou o livro e foi procurar por algo que pudesse ajudá-lo na biblioteca. Harry precisou do resto do dia para reverter a transfiguração. Quando foi jantar, estava cansado e faminto, e sua mão doía de todos os movimentos que experimentara com a varinha até acertar — tinha que ser a ordem reversa do primeiro que fizera —, mas também era o dono orgulhoso de um fósforo aparentemente normal e, enquanto enchia o prato de purê de batata, não conseguia tirar completamente o sorriso do rosto.

— O que vocês fizeram hoje? — perguntou para ninguém em particular, mas se focando especialmente em Hermione e Ron.

— Jogamos xadrez — ofereceu Hermione; Ron erguera a cabeça com a boca ainda cheia. — Ron ganhou — adicionou, parecendo um pouco perturbada. — As sete vezes.

— Acho que até você teria ganhado — disse Ron a Harry, que sorriu. Hermione bufou e pegou seu garfo, mas ela não estava ofendida; conhecendo-a, ela estava desapontada por finalmente ter encontrado algo em que não era a melhor. Harry não achava que isso era algo ruim.

— E Draco? — perguntou, olhando por cima o ombro para a mesa de Sonserina, onde o garoto em questão estava sentado em silêncio, beliscando o jantar. — Ele deu o ar da graça?

— Não até agora — disse Ron, o rosto se fechando um pouco. O coração de Harry se afundou. Não sabia a que passo estava com Draco no momento, mas suspeitava que seria muito mais complacente do que Ron, que não tinha ficado nada impressionado com o comentário de ser um traidor de sangue durante Defesa. E, julgando pela maneira que Hermione juntou as sobrancelhas, ela também não gostava muito dele no momento.

Harry suspirou e esfaqueou uma cenoura assada.

 **-x-**

A próxima semana em Hogwarts foi tão monótona quanto possível em Hogwarts. Seamus socara Morton — o garoto cujo pai atacara Moony — em frente à sala de Feitiços na segunda-feira de manhã por ter insultado seu pai muggle e, na terça-feira de manhã, Moony deu uma detenção a Blaise por importunar Hermione; dessa vez, ela não chorara, apenas o ignorara, e Harry se orgulhara dela por isso. Harry, por outro lado, acertou Blaise com o feitiço de tropeço que estavam praticando, e Moony não teve outra escolha que não lhe dar detenção, também.

Moony parecera desapontado, mas Harry supôs que era uma oportunidade de acertar dois Balaços com um bastão; tinha defendido Hermione e também conseguido várias horas com Blaise. Sua esperança de ter uma conversa civilizada com ele diminuiu, mas não desapareceu, quando Blaise o empurrou contra o batente da porta quando saíam da sala.

Na terça-feira à tarde tiveram mais uma aula de Poções, mas fora apenas uma aula teórica. Snape ensinara as propriedades de alguns ingredientes e as formas que interagiam um com o outro, e, depois de Harry ter tirado todas as ofensas aos Grifinórios de suas anotações, elas eram bastante informativas.

A quarta-feira passou sem maiores acontecimentos; tiveram sua primeira aula de Herbologia com a professora Sprout, e Neville, de todas as pessoas, provou-se um aluno bastante capaz. Ele até chegou a responder uma pergunta antes de Hermione. A experiência que Harry tinha com plantas era limitada a capinar e regar — as coisas que fizera para os Dursley —, então fez dupla com Ron, decidindo que podiam ficar perdidos juntos.

Draco continuava a ignorar os Grifinórios e, quando não estavam nas aulas de Defesa ou Poções (as que dividiam com os Sonserinos), ele se sentava com Zacharias Smith da Lufa-Lufa, ou Sophie Flint da Corvinal. Nenhum dos dois parecia gostar muito dele, e ele também não parecia gostar deles, mas era onde ele se sentava assim mesmo.

A quinta-feira, Harry pensou, provavelmente passaria a ser seu dia favorito; podiam dormir até mais tarde — se quisessem —, então tinham Transfiguração com McGonagall, paravam para almoçar e, depois, Defesa com Moony e, até o natal, agora teriam aulas de voo à tarde (apesar de ser, infelizmente, com os Sonserinos).

Hermione e Neville conversaram sobre voar durante o café da manhã, e Harry, depois de tentar dizer a ela que não era possível aprender a voar com um livro, desistiu e os deixou sozinhos, indo se sentar com Ron e os gêmeos, que discutiam uma peça que iam pregar em Snape durante o jantar; o plano era, Harry conseguiu deduzir, enfeitiçar suas ervilhas para que sua pele mudasse de cor cada vez que ele comesse uma.

— Ele vai matar vocês se descobrir — disse Ron, impressionado.

— Ele vai saber — disse Fred, dando de ombros —, mas qual é a pior coisa que pode acontecer? McGonagall é a nossa Chefe, então é ela quem vai decidir a punição, e Snape já nos odeia, então não temos nada a perder.

Harry se perguntou, apenas por um momento, se Snape alguma vez via seu pai e Padfoot nos gêmeos.

— Idiota seboso — adicionou George. Harry fez uma careta, decidindo que era uma possibilidade. — Então, jovem Harry — perguntou George, virando-se —, acho que nós já estudamos bastante o Moony por ora...

— ... e que temos que seguir para, digamos...

— Wormtail — disse George, esperançoso. Harry, que não estivera esperando ouvir esse nome, engasgou-se com a colherada de iogurte que colocara na boca, e Ron bateu em suas costas. Como sempre, havia a raiva que Harry associava ao traidor, mas, mais proeminente, estavam a culpa e a pena; Harry ainda se lembrava da confissão balbuciada de Wormtail no julgamento de Padfoot e sabia muito bem que Wormtail estava condenado a passar o resto da vida na companhia fria de seus medos mais profundos.

— Ele é um idiota — disse Harry depois de beber suco para limpar a garganta. — Ele está em Azkaban e é lá que vai ficar. — Era claro que Fred e George queriam saber mais, mas Harry viu Ron balançar a cabeça e eles se voltaram para o café da manhã.

Mas Harry se esqueceu completamente de Wormtail quando chegou à aula de Transfiguração. Voltaram a trabalhar com os fósforos, e Harry conseguiu transfigurar o seu tão rápido quanto Hermione. Ela foi pegar mais fósforos da mesa de McGonagall para que pudesse continuar praticando, mas Harry ficou com apenas uma agulha e tentou transformá-la de volta. Demorou vinte minutos, e apenas dez na tentativa seguinte.

No fim da aula, Harry conseguia reverter sua transfiguração tão rápido quanto conseguia fazê-la. Quando a aula terminou, todos tinham uma agulha sobre a mesa, exceto Harry (que tinha transfigurado a sua de volta a um fósforo), Neville (que tinha um palito de dentes) e Wayne Hopkins da Lufa-Lufa. Hermione tinha doze agulhas e ganhou um ponto por cada uma delas.

— A aula de segunda também será focada nisso — disse McGonagall, enquanto guardavam os livros nas mochilas. — Espero que, até o fim da próxima aula, todos consigam fazer a transfiguração, então se hoje você ainda tem um fósforo, sugiro que pratique. — Seus olhos se demoraram em Harry, Neville e Wayne. — Não se esqueçam.

— Eu vou lembrar de praticar — disse Neville a caminho do almoço. — Olha o que minha avó me mandou. — Tirou uma bola de vidro do bolso e a ergueu para mostrar a Harry. — É um Lembrol; ele fica cheio de fumaça quando eu me esqueço de alguma coisa.

— Como sabe o que foi que esqueceu? — perguntou Ron, curioso.

— Não sei — disse Neville. — A vó disse que vai me dar um de verdade...

— Um de verdade? — perguntou Harry, olhando para o Lembrol; para ele, parecia de verdade.

— Dá para colocar memórias neles — disse Neville. — E ele te mostra o que é importante, ao invés de só encher de fumaça. Mas eles são muito caros — adicionou. — A vó disse que eu tenho que provar que não vou perder esse antes de ela me dar o de verdade.

Harry olhou para Ron, lutando contra um sorriso; só se passara uma semana, e já tinha visto como era fácil para Neville perder as coisas. As coisas de Neville apareciam em lugares estranhos do dormitório e Salão Comunal, e era comum ver Neville fuçando em seu malão nas primeiras horas da manhã, ou sentado em sua cama, perdido em pensamentos, enquanto tentava se lembrar da última vez que vira alguma coisa. Trevor também não ajudava, porque o sapo sempre ia para os lugares errados; no fim de semana, Lavender o devolveu a Neville depois de encontrá-lo no banheiro das garotas.

— Onde vamos nos sentar? — perguntou Ron, olhando para a mesa.

— Ali — disse Harry; tinha notado uma adição incomum na ponta do banco. Ron franziu o cenho, mas o seguiu com Hermione. Neville se despediu para ir se sentar com seus amigos da Lufa-Lufa.

— Eu o afugentei? — perguntou Draco quando eles se aproximaram.

— Tanto quanto nós te afugentamos quando você se senta ali — disse Ron, indicando a mesa de Sonserina com um gesto da cabeça. Sentou-se de frente para Harry, que se acomodara ao lado de Draco.

— Você não me afugenta — zombou Draco. — Eu só... — hesitou — não gosto muito de vocês.

— Aí está sua resposta — disse Hermione, sentando-se ao lado de Ron. Serviu bebidas aos quatro e não foi a única a ficar surpresa quando Draco a agradeceu. Harry viu sua expressão se suavizar um pouco antes de ela perguntar rapidamente: — Se não gosta da gente, por que está sentado aqui?

— A aula deles ainda não acabou — respondeu Draco. Pegou um pedaço de um sanduíche e o mordeu. — Eu tinha que esperar em algum lugar, né? — Ron resmungou. — Ansioso pela aula de voo hoje, Potter?

— Acho que sim — disse, servindo-se de uma quantidade generosa de macarrão com queijo. — Você? — Draco deu de ombros.

— Fred e George dizem que as vassouras da escola são uma porcaria — disse Ron.

— Como eles saberiam? — perguntou Draco, parecendo confuso. — Sua família não pode bancar vassouras de qualidade, então eles não saberiam a diferença.

— Obviamente há alguma diferença, ou eles não teriam falado nada — disse Ron com as orelhas vermelhas.

— Acho que sim — disse Draco lentamente. — Se os Weasley acham que são ruins, devem ser. Eu... — Harry o chutou, provavelmente com mais força do que o necessário, e Draco se interrompeu com um grito. — O que, Potter? — perguntou, mal-humorado.

— Contração na perna — disse Harry, impenitente. — Desculpe. — Ron riu, e Hermione parecia divertida.

— Mentira — murmurou Draco.

— Mentira? — perguntou Hermione. Curiosamente, Draco corou.

— Nada — disse. Hermione, nunca satisfeita em não entender alguma coisa, cruzou os braços e franziu o cenho para Draco, que não parecia se importar.

— O que está achando das aulas? — perguntou Harry, incerto se estava tentando separar Draco e Hermione, ou se estava poupando Hermione da resposta malcriada que Draco certamente daria. — Não tive chance de perguntar.

— Não — disse Draco em voz baixa. Franziu o cenho e pegou outro sanduíche. — Não, acho que não. Elas são... boas, acho. Gosto de História da Magia — Ron soltou um som de desgosto e Harry concordava —, e Feitiços está chata por enquanto, mas Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Poções e Transfiguração são interessantes. Consegui transfigurar minha agulha hoje. — Ele parecia satisfeito consigo mesmo, por isso Harry sorriu e ficou surpreso quando recebeu um sorriso em resposta. — Eu gosto da McGonagall. Ela é dura e assustadora, mas pelo menos é justa.

— Assustadora é mesmo — disse Fred, ou o gêmeo que Harry achou ser Fred, sentando-se ao lado deles. — Alguns amigos nossos...

— E seus, Harry. — George piscou.

— ... estavam nos contando da vez que ela os fez limpar o banheiro dos Monitores inteiro...

— ... _sem_ magia...

— Como sabem sobre a Lula? — perguntou Harry; até onde sabia, os gêmeos ficavam felizes em apenas olhar maravilhados para Moony, em vez de fazer perguntas. — E amigos? Havia... Digo... Amigos? Tipo, mais de um? Quem...

— Amigos _é_ o plural de amigo, Potter — disse Draco —, então, sim, atrevo-me a dizer que era mais de um. — Hermione riu antes que pudesse se parar. — Por que, em nome de Merlin, esses amigos seus tiveram que limpar um banheiro? Estou perdido.

— Eles me perderam em "lula". — Harry ouviu Ron dizer a Hermione, que assentiu. Ao mesmo tempo, os gêmeos pareceram se dar conta de que Draco estava com eles.

— Oh, Malfoy — disse Fred. — Não te vi aí.

— Bem — continuou George —, nós te vimos...

— ... mas não te reconhecemos...

— ... com sua gravata. — Draco olhou para a peça de roupa e corou.

— Desculpe — disse Ron, interrompendo —, mas lula? — Draco o olhou com gratidão, mas Ron não notou. — O que tem...

— Lula — concordou George, sorrindo. — Legados, é o que eles eram, mesmo como calourinhos. — Suspirou, feliz, e ele e Fred olharam com admiração para a Mesa Principal (onde Moony estava sentado ao lado de Snape).

— É muito para vocês viverem à altura — disse Fred aos quatro. Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha, Ron continuou impassível, Draco só parecia confuso e Hermione parecia interessada na possibilidade de viver à altura de alguma coisa, mas Harry achava que esse interesse sumiria se ela soubesse que teria de quebrar as regras.

— Como foi que vocês conversaram com mais de um deles? — insistiu Harry, voltando sua atenção aos gêmeos; era impossível, porque, apesar de Moony estar aqui, Padfoot estava em Londres, Peter estava em Azkaban e James estava morto.

— Ah, ah — disse Fred, balançando um dedo. — Isso é informação confidencial, infelizmente.

— Não podemos sair contando nossos segredos — adicionou George.

— Com quais deles vocês conversaram?

— Todos eles — disse Fred. Harry balançou a cabeça e deixou o assunto de lado. Se os gêmeos não estivessem brincando, então queria saber como era possível conversar com todos os Marotos. Se houvesse uma maneira de fazê-lo, Harry tinha certeza de que Padfoot ou Moony teriam mencionado.

 _Mas não machuca perguntar_ , pensou. Ergueu os olhos a tempo de perder a frase final da piada que George contara aos outros três. Hermione parecia horrorizada, mas satisfeita ao mesmo tempo, e Ron e Draco riam.

— O quê? — perguntou Harry.

— A lula — riu Ron. — Quem você disse que fez?

— Não disse — respondeu George, piscando para Harry. — Os nomes não são importantes...

— São para vocês — disse Harry, divertido. Fred o calou e olhou para Draco.

— Mas nossos heróis sem nome não são os únicos que não toleram aquelas besteiras de traidores de sangue. — Draco se encolheu, parecendo muito mais culpado do que Harry esperara. Os olhos de Draco foram para a mesa de Sonserina, e ele tremeu um pouco. Harry não o culpava; todos os alunos do primeiro ano de Sonserina, assim como alguns dos mais velhos, olhavam em sua direção.

— Há quanto tempo eles estão aqui? — perguntou ele, parecendo horrorizado.

— Eles entraram na mesma hora que nós — disse George.

— Foi útil; a porta ficou um pouco bloqueada e conseguimos colocar um punhado de ovos de sapo na mochila do seu irmão.

 **-x-**

Draco tirou a gravata e a colocou na mochila, enquanto Weasley Um ainda confessava sobre os ovos de sapo. Os outros riram — até Granger, que Draco notara não costumar rir de peças —, e Draco também estava tentado a rir; se tivesse acontecido há um mês, provavelmente teria rido. Mas Hydrus estivera sendo... bem, não _legal_ , mas certamente tolerante... com Draco, pelo menos... A maior parte do tempo.

 _Ele está tentando,_ Draco pensou com um suspiro. O apoio de Hydrus significava que Draco precisava sacrificar vários dos próprios valores, mas não tivera nenhum tipo de apoio fraterno há anos, então Draco estava disposto a fazer isso; Hydrus lhe dava um lugar para ficar além de com os Grifinórios, se nada mais.

— Tchau — disse apressadamente, pendurando a mochila no ombro e caminhando até a mesa de Sonserina. — Oi — disse, sentando-se no lugar vago ao lado de Morton.

— O que estava fazendo? — perguntou Hydrus, parecendo horrorizado.

— Esperando — disse Draco em voz baixa. — Vocês demoraram para sair da aula, então eu...

— Se sentou com os Grifinórios — zombou Pansy. Draco assentiu. — Mas faz tempo que estamos aqui; por que demorou tanto? — Draco sabia que era verdade; Vincent e Gregory já tinham dois pratos sujos à sua frente, e todos os outros já tinham se servido duas vezes. E os Sonserinos tendiam a comer devagar, porque tinham sido criados para terem maneiras à mesa.

— Eu me distraí. — E fora mesmo; nem mesmo os vira entrar.

— Com o quê? — perguntou Hydrus, parecendo confuso. — Grifinórios? Eles são tão chatos quanto possível.

— Não são tão ruins — murmurou Draco, antes de se dar conta do que tinha dito. — Estavam contando uma história engraçado, sobre uma Lula no banheiro dos Monitores...

— Eca — disse Daphne.

— Foi uma brincadeira — disse Draco, revirando os olhos. — Alguém chamou uma garota de...

— Uma o quê? — perguntou Morton.

 _Sangue-ruim_.

— Nada — disse Draco, percebendo tarde demais que esses alunos não veriam o lado engraçado e provavelmente ficariam ofendidos pela vítima da brincadeira. — Deixa para lá. Não foi tão engraçado assim. — Não voltou a falar ou rir durante o almoço, apenas assentiu e sorriu nos momentos apropriados, beliscou sua comida e ficou quieto quando os outros insultavam sua Casa ou seus colegas de Casa e tentou não passar muito tempo olhando para Potter, Granger e os Weasley, que ainda conversavam e riam à mesa de Grifinória.

 _Continua._

 **N/T:** Obrigada pelos comentários no capítulo anterior.

A quem perguntou, eu ainda vou disponibilizar Innocent em PDF. As coisas andam corridas por motivos de trabalho e prazos, então ainda não terminei de revisar. Quem quiser receber o PDF, tem de ir até minha página do Facebook (link no meu perfil) e procurar pelo post fixo em que peço para deixarem seus e-mails para que eu mande o arquivo assim que terminar a revisão (motivo: sou burra e não sei subir arquivos no FB).

Até semana que vem.


	11. Helpless, Hindered, Hero

**Capítulo Onze**

 **Helpless, Hindered, Hero**

 **(Impotente, Impedido, Herói)**

Sirius apareceu na frente de uma pequena cerca de pedra e ajeitou a capa de viagem. Fumaça saía da chaminé e luz dourada saía pelas janelas da casa. Sirius abriu o portão de ferro e caminhou pela trilha de pedras até a porta da frente.

Bateu uma vez e ouviu barulho vir do lado de dentro, mas, um minuto depois, ninguém tinha ido abrir a porta. Sirius bateu de novo e, depois, pela terceira vez. Olhou pela janela mais próxima; a luz da cozinha estava acessa, mas não conseguia ver ninguém. Irritação subiu por seu pescoço.

— Senhor Morton, é o Auror Black — chamou. Ouviu o barulho de algo sendo arrastado e, então, um ranger, como o de uma porta ou janela sendo aberta. — Morton, abra a porta. — Um baque e a irritação de Sirius deu lugar à inquietação. — Morton!

— _Socorro!_

Fora tão fraco que quase fora um sussurro e Sirius achou que não teria ouvido se não fosse por sua audição canina.

— _Ventus Maximus!_ — disse Sirius e a porta foi aberta. — _Guie-me_ — disse e a varinha girou e apontou para o cômodo à direita; havia uma porta que levava à cozinha. Morton estava afundado em uma cadeira, o rosto pálido, e ofegante, como se houvesse corrido ou voltado de um treinamento de Quadribol particularmente vigoroso. Ele também parecia ter perdido vários quilos nas últimas duas semanas.

Morton não reagiu quando Sirius entrou; ele olhava para o nada com olhos desfocados e caídos, e Sirius não sabia se tinha sido notado. Ele caiu de lado da cadeira, e Sirius conseguiu cruzar a cozinha a tempo de impedir que ele batesse a cabeça no chão de pedra. Conseguiu deitá-lo no chão e começou a convocar feitiços não verbais de diagnóstico. Verbalmente, abriu o Auxiliar e, apesar de não conseguir falar com Hemsley, conseguiu falar com Brown. Achava que nunca ficara tão feliz em ouvir a voz do Recruta.

— Bl...

— Não fale, ouça. Estou na casa do Morton; uma casa de pedra grande, fica entre o cemitério Lockswood e River Avon, em Bath. Morton não está bem. — Sirius olhou para a lista de diagnósticos que começava a aparecer no ar à sua frente. — Ele está com sangramento interno na base do cérebro; fim do crânio, começo do pescoço... — Morton começou a se debater e a se engasgar nos braços de Sirius. — Eu preciso que você e Hemsley venham pra cá _agora_ — disse com urgência. — E tragam um Curandeiro. — Não havia como transportar Morton nesse estado; ele provavelmente morreria.

Acenou a varinha para conjurar um feitiço que engrossava o sangue; não engrossaria o bastante para bloquear as artérias, mas causaria coágulos pequenos que, esperava, parariam o sangramento. Era a única coisa que sabia poder ajudar e nem era para ser usado em ferimentos internos; o cérebro era complicado até para Curandeiros experientes, e as habilidades de cura de Sirius se limitavam a ossos quebrados, músculos distendidos, cortes e mordidas. A coisa mais perto com que já tinha lidado tinha sido uma garganta torcida, mas pudera ver o que estava fazendo e contara com a ajuda de Ditamno.

— _Accio Ditamno_ — disse, mas nada aconteceu, nem mesmo um barulho nos armários ao redor. Sirius usou um feitiço que funcionava como uma poção de reposição de sangue, mas que não chegava nem perto de ser tão poderoso, e esperou que isso ajudasse em alguma coisa.

 _Onde você está, Hemsley?_ , pensou, desesperado.

De repente, os olhos de Morton se focaram nos de Sirius. Ele ergueu a mão, presumidamente para segurar Sirius, mas errou por vários centímetros.

— Por favor, não deixe que ele... — Ele se interrompeu ao engasgar. Sirius jogou o Auxiliar no chão.

— Ele? Quem? — perguntou Sirius, apertando o pulso de Morton. Quando não teve resposta, segurou a mão dele e a apertou. A pouca cor que havia no rosto de Morton sumiu. — Morton! Morton, consegue me ouvir? — Por um momento, Sirius achou que ele houvesse morrido.

— Sua culpa — gaguejou Morton sem abrir os olhos. — Você fez isso, Black... — Sirius ficou surpreso por seu nome ter sido usado; não tivera certeza que Morton sabia quem ele era. — Você me matou, você não viu, não ajudou. — Sirius segurou Morton quando ele teve outra convulsão e estava tão ocupado tentando se garantir de que o outro bruxo não se machucasse, que não teve tempo de se mexer quando o jantar de Morton decidiu reaparecer sobre suas vestes. — Você... — A voz de Morton sumiu quando ele ficou inconsciente.

— _Rennervate_ — disse Sirius várias vezes. Nada aconteceu. Usou dois feitiços em rápida sucessão; um para manter Morton respirando e outro para manter seu coração batendo e, então, sentou-se ao lado dele, impotente, esperando, até que Hemsley entrou com Brown e o Curandeiro Leatherby, que foi direto até Morton, a varinha já cortando o ar. Sirius se levantou e saiu do caminho.

— Ele está...

— Ainda vivo — disse Sirius. Hemsley assentiu. Brown olhava para a marca de vômito nas vestes de Sirius com nojo, e para Morton, que se torcia, com medo. — Há alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para... — Interrompeu-se e Brown perdeu o ar quando Morton ficou parado. Ficaram em silêncio por um momento. Leatherby continuou a acenar a varinha, antes de abaixar a mão e colocar os dedos no pescoço de Morton.

— Morto — disse Leatherby, inexpressivo.

Sirius fechou os olhos e respirou fundo... Então, torceu o nariz, porque a cozinha realmente fedia à comida meio digerida e à ácido do estômago.

— Leve o corpo — disse Hemsley a Leatherby, que assentiu. — E amostras disso. — Indicou a sujeira no chão. — Se ele foi envenenado, vai aparecer nas análises. Brown, vasculhe o resto da casa. — Hemsley esperou até que Brown saísse e que Leatherby pegasse as amostras e o corpo antes de aparatar. Então, virou-se para Sirius. — O que, em nome de Merlin, você estava pensando? — suspirou.

— Você deixou bastante claro que não achava que valia a pena investigá-lo...

— Ele não...

— Ele está _morto_ — disse Sirius. — Obviamente ele vale... valia a investigação. Não conseguia me livrar da sensação de que ele estava envolvido nisso tudo de algum modo e pensei em vir falar com ele de novo. — Hemsley apenas o olhou. — Não preciso da sua permissão para seguir uma pista.

— Pista? Seus instintos?

— As pessoas já encontraram mais coisas guiadas por menos — disse Sirius.

— E você encontrou um moribundo — disse Hemsley. — Então responda isso: ele ia morrer de qualquer jeito e você ter chegado à cena foi mera coincidência, ou ele morreu por que você o visitou?

— Você acha que eu o matei?! — rosnou Sirius.

— Não — disse Hemsley, balançando a cabeça. — Mas os outros podem achar, porque você escondeu essa visita. Scrimgeour confia em você, mas se Dawlish ficar sabendo disso, ou algum funcionário do escritório do Ministro... Eles vão te investigar, Black, sabe disso. — Sirius sabia. Só vira Fudge em algumas poucas ocasiões desde seu julgamento, e o homem normalmente animado tinha sido bastante frio. Dawlish tinha liderado a campanha Anti-Auror-Black depois do teste dos Recrutas no natal (ele reclamara longamente a Scrimgeour e até começara um abaixo-assinado) e, enquanto Crouch não parecia se importar muito, as poucas vezes que Sirius estivera na companhia da outra Subsecretária de Fudge (aquela tal de Umbridge), ela cheirara a medo e ódio... E essa, Sirius sabia, nunca era uma boa combinação. — Só estou dizendo para tomar cuidado.

— Não era segredo — disse, frustrado. — Eu decidi vir aqui num impulso. Ninguém sabia — Hemsley abriu a boca, e Sirius fez um sinal para que ele a fechasse —, claro, mas eu teria preenchido um relatório pela manhã. Não era pra ser grande coisa. Era só uma visita, na qual eu não ia encontrar nada e passaria o resto da noite me dizendo que estou trabalhando demais e ficando paranoico. — Hemsley bufou, zombeteiro, antes de suspirar.

— Só que não está ficando.

— Ainda não — suspirou Sirius, olhando para o lugar onde Morton estivera. — Meio que queria que estivesse. — Ficaram em silêncio por um momento; Hemsley parecia perturbado e Sirius sentia demais (tristeza, cansaço, preocupação, estresse, solidão) para sentir qualquer coisa.

— Faça uma lista — disse Hemsley por fim — dos traços mágicos da região e qualquer feitiço identificável que tenha sido erguido nas últimas vinte e quatro horas. Eu faço a procura manual. — Pulou a bagunça que estava no chão para ir até a janela da cozinha, que estava entreaberta, e começou a correr a varinha pelo peitoril.

Sirius suspirou, sacou a varinha e começou a trabalhar.

Ficaram na casa de Morton por mais algumas horas, vasculhando a casa de todas as maneiras — mágica, não-mágica, canina — que conheciam. Os Morton, parecia, eram pessoas muito normais, e não encontraram nenhuma evidência de qualquer coisa sinistra ou sequer suspeita, além do óbvio: o próprio Morton.

Sirius foi embora um pouco depois da meia-noite e foi direto para o escritório, querendo encontrar Scrimgeour e informá-lo do que tinha acontecido; costumava ser melhor tirar esse tipo de coisa do caminho o mais rápido possível e o homem mais velho estaria pelo escritório, porque ele estava ensinando os Recrutas até meia-noite e, depois, teria uma reunião com Moody, Robards e Dawlish — os três Aurores mais antigos — até uma da manhã, como sempre fazia às quintas-feiras à noite.

Sirius era o único no elevador que o levou ao Nível Dois, o provavelmente era para o melhor, e quando chegou em seu cubículo, tirou a capa, vestes e camiseta, que estavam úmidas e cobertas pelo vômito de Morton, conjurou uma mala e as guardou. Então, usou a varinha para mandá-la para Grimmauld. Lidaria com elas quando chegasse em casa, ou Monstro o faria. Suas calças, felizmente, estavam limpas.

Usou alguns feitiços de limpeza para se livrar do cheiro, antes de começar a fuçar em sua mesa, procurando por algo que pudesse transfigurar em uma camiseta nova. Escolheu um pedaço de pergaminho e tentava decidir qual feitiço usar quando Marlene entrou.

— Oh! — disse ela. — Desculpe, eu só...

— O quê? — perguntou ele, cauteloso. — Nunca viu um umbigo antes? — Marlene revirou os olhos.

— Sabe que já vi — disse. Mordeu o lábio. — Entreouvi Brown falando com Gelder. — Gelder era o Curandeiro da Mente que aconselhava os Aurores e Recrutas quando eles precisavam. — Parece que você teve um dia difícil.

— Pode-se dizer que sim — suspirou Sirius. — Um homem está morto e ele disse que foi minha culpa... que eu não vi... seja lá o que isso signifique.

— Se vai começar a se lamentar...

— Não vou me lamentar — garantiu a ela. — Eu pensei bastante nisso pela última hora e não consigo pensar em nada que fiz de diferente... E isso meio que piora tudo, porque eu estava impotente. Sabe o que quero dizer? — Marlene o olhou com tristeza e deu um passo para perto, para que pudesse colocar a mão no braço dele. — É pior quando não é época de guerra — continuou ele. — Você não espera esse tipo de coisa. E só... digo, me culpar foi a última coisa coerente que ele disse antes de _morrer_. Eu não sei se ele só é um idiota e quer que eu me sinta mal, ou se ele realmente estava tentando me dizer algo. E Hemsley está certo... Se as pessoas erradas ficarem sabendo disso, então vou ser investigado e estarei suspenso até ter sido inocentado e sem Harry e Moony em casa, eu não teria o que fazer. — Marlene ficou em silêncio, e Sirius a olhou. Ela desviou os olhos de sua clavícula e encontrou seus olhos. — É agora que você diz algo reconfortante.

— Nunca fui boa nisso — disse secamente e voltou a olhar para sua... não sua clavícula, percebeu, mas para a tatuagem logo abaixo.

— É meu número de prisioneiro — disse desnecessariamente. Ela apenas assentiu e correu um dedo pela tatuagem. Sirius estremeceu, e Marlene torceu a boca. — Tinha essa matéria no _Profeta_ há alguns meses sobre colocarem mais tatuagem obrigatórias para os prisioneiros, mas eu saí só com essa, então...

— É estranho vê-la aí — disse, traçando-a mais uma vez, antes de abaixar o braço. Uma boa parte do estresse de Sirius sumiu, e ele observou Marlene com interesse. — Desconhecida.

— Não tem que ser — disse Sirius, dando uma piscadela. Marlene não inventou uma desculpa para ir embora, como ele meio esperara que ela fizesse, tampouco se virou e saiu correndo, nem respondeu com sarcasmo. Ela apenas o olhou.

— Talvez não — respondeu e ele podia jurar que sua voz tremeu. Sentiu seu rosto se contorcer em uma expressão chocada antes que pudesse evitar, e ela deu um sorrisinho afetado. Mas seus olhos não perderam a intensidade, e Sirius não se atrevia a desviar o olhar.

Esticou a mão na direção da cintura dela, para ver até onde ela estava disposta a ir. Ela não recuou, entretanto, e sua mão encontrou as vestes e, então, ela inclinou um pouco a cabeça, os olhos ainda nos dele. Era um gesto conhecido, e o estômago de Sirius se apertou de um jeito bastante agradável. Ele baixou a cabeça...

E, pela segunda vez em dez minutos, alguém entrou sem ser anunciado.

— Santo Merlin em um Hipogrifo! — Sirius e Marlene se afastaram num sobressalto para ver Dora parada com as mãos sobre os olhos. Seu cabelo estava branco pelo choque, mas sua pele estava rosada com a vergonha. — Merda. Desculpe, eu vou...

— Não, está tudo bem. Já estava indo embora — disse Marlene. Sirius tentou encontrar seus olhos, mas ela continuou olhando para a frente.

— Que diabos foi _isso_? — perguntou Dora.

— Isso — disse Sirius, sentando-se em sua mesa com um gemido — foi a prova de que parentes não têm a menor noção de tempo, não importa a idade deles. — Transfigurou o pergaminho em uma camiseta e a passou pela cabeça. — O que você quer?

Sirius achou que sua expressão mal-humorada silenciou qualquer pergunta que ela pudesse ter — ou, pelo menos, a convenceu a não querer fazê-las nesse momento —, porque ela pegou um pedaço de pergaminho.

— Remus mandou uma coruja, isso aqui é pra você — disse alegremente. — Eu ia esperar até amanhã, mas sua luz estava acessa, então achei melhor entregar agora mesmo.

Sirius decidiu que ia socar Remus na próxima vez que o visse.

 **-x-**

Os Weasley Um e Dois, Draco refletiu, estiveram certos quando falaram a Weasley que as vassouras da escola não eram nada demais. A de Longbottom tentara sequestrá-lo tão logo montaram, mas Draco — que, infelizmente, acabara ao lado dele na fila — o tirou da vassoura antes mesmo que ele estivesse flutuando na altura dos ombros dos outros. Longbottom caiu na grama, assustado, mas bem.

— O quê? — disse Draco, enquanto todos os olhavam, e Longbottom se levantou, envergonhado. — Se ele não me chutasse o rosto ao tentar não perder o equilíbrio — essa tinha sido uma verdadeira possibilidade, na opinião de Draco —, ele teria caído em cima de mim. — Os Sonserinos pareciam pensativos, mas alguns sorriram, e Draco relaxou.

— Dez pontos para a Grifinória — disse Madame Hooch em voz baixa, e os Sonserinos gemeram. Draco suspirou. — Agora, quem pode me dizer qual foi o problema do senhor Longbottom? — Granger, previsivelmente, foi a primeira a levantar a mão.

— Obrigado — disse Neville num tom tímido, enquanto Granger dizia algo sobre a magia das vassouras sentirem as emoções de quem ia voar (era uma citação direta de _Quadribol Através dos Séculos_ ).

— Cale a boca, Longbottom — disse Draco e Longbottom ficou em silêncio com um guincho. Draco não sabia como se desculpar por tê-lo chamado de traidor de sangue na semana anterior (não era algo que tinha feito antes), mas achou que ajudá-lo era um bom começo.

Madame Hooch pegou uma nova vassoura para Longbottom e, dessa vez, toda a turma tomou o ar. Flutuaram com os pés a trinta centímetros do chão, e Draco olhou ao redor com interesse. Tracey, Granger, Thomas e Longbottom tremiam horrivelmente, e a habilidade do resto da turma — inclusive Draco — variava entre eles, e Potter, que estava tão estável que era como se estivesse sentado em um dos bancos do Salão Principal.

Madame Hooch passou um pouco de tempo com cada um deles — alguns, como ele, Potter, Weasley, Hydrus, Daphne, Gregory e Finnegan só ganharam uma ou duas frases —, enquanto outros receberam vários minutos de conselhos e correções. Era bastante satisfatório, na opinião de Draco, ver que Granger não era a melhor em tudo.

Ao terminar isso, Madame Hooch permitiu que eles flutuassem até a altura das janelas do segundo andar do castelo. Ela colocou um feitiço amortecedor no gramado antes de se juntar a eles no ar.

— O jeito mais rápido de aprender — gritou ela (estavam todos espalhados, e Draco achou ser melhor assim; não queria ficar perto dos novatos até ter certeza de que eles sabiam desviar) — é voando. — Ela acenou a varinha e vários percursos, traçados por uma magia laranja, apareceram. Ela explicou e depois demonstrou cada percurso; havia três percursos com duas linhas ao lado de cada um (para que pudessem praticar o voo em linha reta ou apostar corrida com um amigo), vários quadrados (para praticar as curvas), um percurso que parecia uma onda (para praticar a mudança de altura), cinco espirais (para praticar a curva e a subida ao mesmo tempo) e, por fim, uma série de aros para os alunos mais avançados usarem, os quais combinavam várias habilidades.

A turma se espalhou; Hydrus e Weasley foram direto para os aros, enquanto Tracey e Granger foram para as linhas (muito incerta e lentamente) e Theodore, Morton e Brown foram para as espirais. Draco estava satisfeito em apenas observar a todos — pessoas eram interessantes —, mas foi até os quadrados, onde Patil e Daphne aborreciam uma a outra. Potter tinha acabado com Longbottom e o guiava pelo percurso parecido com uma onda, mas Potter logo foi para as espirais.

— Cuidado! — Draco ergueu os olhos a tempo de ver Weasley fazer uma curva brusca quando Hydrus passou por ele em alta velocidade, antes de parar.

— Com medo, Weasley? — Draco procurou por madame Hooch, mas ela ajudava Tracey e não notara a comoção.

— Só do seu péssimo senso de voo — retorquiu Weasley. Patil começou a rir, Daphne ergueu uma sobrancelha, e Longbottom tirou sua atenção da onda. Hydrus corou furiosamente.

— Ora, seu...

Draco não sabia de onde Potter tinha saído, mas ele estava ao lado de Weasley em um instante.

— Cuidado, Malfoy. — Draco o ouviu dizer. — Seus amigos não estão aqui para te proteger. — Encararam-se por alguns momentos, antes de Hydrus passar por Weasley, empurrando-o. Weasley, entretanto, era maior que Hydrus, que cambaleou um pouco, antes de conseguir ficar na vassoura. Draco o observou se juntar a Vincent e Gregory.

— Viu a cara dele? — riu Weasley. Potter sorriu.

Draco observou a expressão determinada de Longbottom quando ele mandava a vassoura voar mais alto do que tinha ido até então; ele claramente queria se juntar aos outros dois e rir de Hydrus. Então, ele parou e os nós de seus dedos ficaram brancos. Draco sabia o que ia acontecer antes que acontecesse. A vassoura de Longbottom tremeu e subiu em alta velocidade. Longbottom urrou e se segurou na vassoura como se sua vida dependesse disso, enquanto ia cada vez mais alto.

— Madame Hooch! — gritou Draco, enquanto Potter e Weasley voam para as laterais; Longbottom os separara e continuara subindo. Potter gritou algo para Longbottom, mas Draco não o ouviu, tampouco a resposta de Longbottom. Potter voou atrás dele, ainda falando, mas incapaz de se aproximar, porque a vassoura girava e Longbottom se debatia. Os Sonserinos riam, mas Draco não achava engraçado; havia feitiços de amortecimento, certamente, mas eles tinham um limite. Longbottom podia se machucar seriamente.

— Madame Hooch! — disse Finnegan, alarmado, finalmente chamando a atenção dela. Longbottom estava bem acima deles, na altura da torre mais baixa do castelo, mas ainda subindo. Potter estava ao lado dele, tentando segurar a vassoura.

— Potter — gritou madame Hooch, voando até eles —, se afaste antes que se machuque! — A vassoura de Longbottom se sacudiu de um jeito particularmente violento e, então, ele caiu, indo em direção ao chão. Potter inclinou a vassoura no mergulho mais difícil que Draco já vira fora do Quadribol profissional.

— Mas que... — Draco ouviu Blaise murmurar. Granger soltou um som horrorizado, e Madame Hooch xingou de um jeito impressionante (o pai a faria ser demitida se ficasse sabendo) e voou ainda mais rápido, sacando a varinha.

— _Arresto Momentum!_ — gritou ela, e Longbottom perdeu velocidade, mas continuou a cair. Draco conseguiu ver seu rosto brevemente; ele estava horrorizado. Potter saiu do mergulho a poucos centímetros do chão e começou a ir _em direção_ a Longbottom dessa vez. Eles iam colidir, Draco tinha certeza.

— _Ventus._ — Draco ouviu Potter dizer e, por um momento, Longbottom _subiu_. Potter estava emparelhado com ele (ele tinha ido para o lado) e sua mão se fechou nas costas das vestes de Longbottom. O feitiço de Potter perdeu a força, e Longbottom caiu mais alguns centímetros, levando Potter com ele. A varinha de Potter caiu na grama e seu rosto se contorceu numa careta quando pararam abruptamente, mais uma vez no nível do segundo andar do castelo.

Madame Hooch os alcançou e ajudou Longbottom a subir em sua vassoura, antes de assoprar o apito. Potter tinha empalidecido, mas Weasley estava ao lado dele em um instante, então Draco achou que ele ficaria bem.

— Todos para o chão — disse ela, rouca. — Acabamos por hoje. Quero que guardem suas vassouras no armário e, aí, estão dispensados. Senhor Weasley, me ajude com esses dois.

Potter passou sua vassoura para Granger com a mão esquerda; o braço direito estava numa posição estranha na lateral de seu corpo.

— Eu pego — disse Draco, pegando a vassoura de Weasley quando ele tentou entregá-la a Granger. Ela já segurava duas. Weasley assentiu e foi embora com Madame Hooch, Potter (que parecia ter algum tipo de luxação ou deslocação) e Longbottom, que claramente precisava de algo para o choque.

Os alunos do primeiro ano guardaram as vassouras em silêncio e fizeram seu caminho pelo gramado. Hydrus, como esperado, Draco pensou, foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio. Ele se abaixou e pegou algo do gramado, antes de erguer para que todos vissem.

— Olha só o que Potter deixou para trás — disse Hydrus lentamente, acenando a varinha. Ela soltou fagulhas. — Ele não vai ter sorte nas aulas sem ela.

— Devolva — ralhou Granger, erguendo a mão. Vários Grifinórios soltaram sons raivosos, e Blaise, Draco notou, parecia desconfortável.

— Não — disse Hydrus. — Acho que não. Acho que vou... — Draco revirou os olhos e tirou a varinha da mão de seu irmão. Hydrus se virou para ele, sorrindo. — Parece que Draco tem uma ideia. O que vamos fazer com ela, irmão? — Pansy, Nadia e Daphne riram.

— Eu vou devolver a Potter — disse Draco, passando por ele e indo em direção ao castelo.

— Está brincando, né? — rosnou Hydrus. Draco o ignorou. — _Draco?!_

 **-x-**

— Vim visitar Potter.

Harry sentiu pena de Madame Pomfrey, de verdade; já tinha sido visitado por Moony e pela professora McGonagall, um garoto chamado Oliver Wood e tinha conversado com Padfoot pelo espelho, que Ron tinha ido buscar, antes de ficar consigo pelo resto do tempo. Mas sua pena deu lugar a curiosidade; por que Draco estava o visitando?

— Avise-o que ele pode ir embora quando estiver pronto — disse ela com irritação, antes de ir para seu consultório.

— Malfoy — disse Ron quando Draco se aproximou.

— Weasley. Potter. Isso é seu. — Harry olhou para a varinha conhecida na mão de Draco, surpreso. Apalpou os bolsos e, certamente, estavam vazios. — Ela caiu durante seu ato de heroísmo — disse lentamente.

— Obrigado — disse Harry, aceitando-a.

— Está machucado? — perguntou Draco depois de uma pausa desconfortável. Ele parecia preocupado.

— Madame Pomfrey me curou em dez segundos — contou Harry, encolhendo o ombro recém curado. — Estou bem; ela só queria que eu descansasse, mas eu a ouvi dizer que posso ir embora, então é o que vou fazer. — Saiu da cama, vestiu o suéter e as vestes do uniforme e guardou o espelho no bolso. Olhou para o relógio e sorriu; era a hora do jantar e estava faminto.

— Posso me sentar com vocês? — perguntou Draco abruptamente ao passarem pelo escritório de McGonagall no primeiro andar. Harry o olhou, confuso. Draco fez uma careta, antes de franzir o cenho. — Eu sei que fiz algumas coisas maldosas nas últimas semanas — disse, defensivo —, mas eu ajudei Longbottom hoje e devolvi sua varinha, então o mínimo que pode fazer é não me forçar a me sentar com Hydrus, porque ele vai estar furi...

— Não precisa pedir — disse Harry, interrompendo-o. Draco piscou, e Ron parecia querer rir. — Se quiser se sentar conosco, é mais do que bem-vindo.

— Oh — disse Draco, baixinho. — Obrigado. — Hermione estava sentada com Percy quando chegaram e ela se levantou num pulo.

— Oh, Harry! — disse. Harry segurou seu braço e a forçou a se sentar antes que mais alguém os olhasse. Ron se sentou do outro lado deles, com Draco, que, ansioso, evitava olhar para os Sonserinos. — Eu estava tão...

— Hermione — disse ele —, se acalme; estou bem.

— Pegou sua varinha? — perguntou ela abruptamente.

— Sim, Draco a devolveu — disse. Hermione pareceu surpresa e envergonhada. Draco fez uma careta para ela, e Harry e Ron riram. — Eu...

— Aqui está ele! — disse George.

— O homem do momento...

— Está mais para do século — corrigiu George.

— Wood nos contou — disse Fred, abaixando a voz.

— Bem-vindo ao time, Potter.

— Não existem segredos em Hogwarts, né? — perguntou Harry, sorrindo.

— Bem, conseguimos pensar em alguns — disse Fred. — Mas não seriam segredos se te contássemos.

— Time? — perguntou Hermione. Ron a olhou, sorrindo.

— Conheça o mais jovem jogador de Quadribol do século.

 _Continua._


	12. Time To Talk

**Capítulo Doze**

 **Time To Talk**

 **(Hora de Conversar)**

Blaise cortou um pedaço de carne com a faca e o jogou no balde. Ao seu lado, Harry Evans Potter — ou seja lá qual fosse seu nome — cortava a dele com mais cuidado. O professor Lupin lia um livro em seu escritório; Blaise conseguia vê-lo pela porta entreaberta.

— Então é Potter agora?

— Aparentemente, _Zabini_ — disse Potter, pegando outro pedaço de carne da pilha que estava na ponta da bancada.

— _Touché_ — murmurou Blaise. — Mas _era_ Evans, não era?

— Benson — respondeu Potter, inclinando a cabeça.

— Sabia — disse.

— Bom pra você. — Potter o olhou de canto de olhos. A expressão curiosa era exatamente a mesma, mesmo que seus olhos fossem verdes agora, e seu cabelo estivesse mais escuro e mais bagunçado, ao invés de ser claro e arrumado. — O que aconteceu com você?

 _Giovanna aconteceu._

— Nada me aconteceu — respondeu, batendo a faca na tábua de cortar. — Só cresci.

— Acho que gostava mais de Benson — disse Potter friamente. — Ele não fazia as pessoas chorarem por diversão.

 _Benson morreu_ , Blaise pensou sombriamente.

— Está falando da Granger? — Potter apenas o olhou e, estranhamente, Blaise se pegou sentindo culpa. — Não tive escolha; ela ia dizer que me conhecia e ela é uma sangue-ruim. Ela teria arruinado tudo mesmo sem querer.

— Arruinado tudo? — perguntou Potter, mais uma vez parecendo curioso.

— Não é da sua conta. — Potter deu de ombros como quem dizia "se você diz", e Blaise sentiu outra pontada de culpa. — É para alimentá-lo — indicou o balde de pedaços de carne e, depois, a porta do escritório de Lupin — durante a lua cheia? — perguntou, mudando de assunto.

— Não — respondeu Potter, revirando os olhos. Blaise não sabia se ele tinha percebido sua intenção ou se só não estava nada impressionado com a pergunta. — Os alunos do terceiro vão estudar lesmas carnívoras na próxima aula.

— Oh. — Potter não falou nada. — Lupin é o senhor Evans?

— Não — respondeu Potter. — Ele é o tio John. Padfoot, meu padrinho, é o senhor Evans. Ou era, acho.

— Oh — repetiu Blaise. — Como está o pai? — perguntou antes que pudesse evitar. — Eu não o vejo desde... — Pigarreou. — É difícil de saber pelas cartas, sabe?

— Triste — respondeu Potter. — Cansado. Ou era como estava no fim do semestre passado, pelo menos. — Blaise não podia honestamente dizer ter esperado algo diferente; mandava cartas quase todos os dias para seu pai, o que ajudava, mas não era a mesma coisa.

 _Mas ele está vivo, suponho,_ pensou. _É o que importa._

— Então, com quem está morando? — perguntou Potter daquele seu jeito bem-intencionado e curioso, ainda que brusco. Blaise precisou se forçar a não sorrir. _Benson morreu_ , lembrou. _E Zabini não pode gostar de Evans_ _nem_ _de Potter._ — Sua mãe? — Blaise assentiu, tenso, e, felizmente, Potter não forçou o assunto. — Está feliz na Sonserina?

— Bastante — disse curtamente. — Giovanna ficou satisfeita — adicionou, permitindo-se um momento de orgulho amargurado. Potter o observou, curioso como sempre, e Blaise sentiu que estava sendo muito amigável e dando as informações rápido demais. _Zabini não pode gostar de Evans nem Potter_. Jogou uma pequena pilha de carne no balde. Potter fez o mesmo. — Acho que não tem por quê perguntar se você está feliz na Grifinória; pelo que eu ouvi, só um Weasley e sangues-ruins conseguem ser feliz por lá. — Potter terminou de cortar seu último pedaço de carne e deixou a faca de lado.

— Estou feliz — disse Potter friamente, e Blaise se parabenizou mentalmente por ter irritado o outro garoto.

 _Amigos_ , pensou e adicionou isso à sua lista mental. _Potter não gosta que insultem seus amigos._ Provavelmente usaria essa informação mais tarde.

— Então você é tão ruim quanto eles — disse lentamente.

— E orgulhoso disso — respondeu Potter, indo lavar as mãos na tigela de água e sabão que Lupin deixara para eles. — Eu não sei como você pode dizer essas coisas depois de ter sido criado por um muggle e ter frequentado uma escola muggle. Você realmente acha que seu pai vale menos do que você?

 _O pai é muito melhor do que todo mundo nesse mundo mágico idiota_ , pensou, mas sabia que não podia dizer isso.

— Ele é um muggle — disse. — E é melhor guardar isso para você. — Potter pareceu desapontado.

— Bem, _eu_ acho que o senhor Benson é brilhante — disse Potter curtamente. — Mesmo que você tenha mudado demais para perceber.

— _Você_ quer falar _comigo_ sobre mudanças, _Evans_? — Potter secou as mãos e acenou na direção do escritório de Lupin.

— Eu mudei meu nome e a cor do meu cabelo — disse Potter —, não tudo. — Havia algo reprovador na maneira que ele olhou para Blaise, e isso o fez se encolher um pouco na cadeira. Potter parou na porta. — Não imagino que nos daremos bem, Zabini, mas se você vir Blaise _Benson_ por aí, diga a ele que seus amigos sentem falta dele e que eu gostava de conversar com ele.

Abriu a porta e foi embora; Blaise o observou partir, sentindo-se inquieto.

 **-x-**

Christopher Morton fungou e secou os olhos, antes de soltar um som baixinho e sofrido. Sirius se sentou na cadeira em frente a dele, pensando que essa devia ser a pior coisa que já precisara fazer.

— Eu sinto muito — disse Sirius.

— Por que mandaram você? — Morton conseguiu perguntar.

— Mandar uma carta era uma opção — disse Sirius, cuidadoso. — Mas achei que você teria perguntas, ou... cartas são incompletas, e você merece entender tanto quanto nós entendemos no momento.

— Mas por que _você_?

— Os representantes do Departamento de Registros Mágicos não são conhecidos por sua compaixão — respondeu Sirius. — Para eles, é tudo estatística, e achei melhor te poupar disso. E, como eu já disse, eu fui o Auror que o encontrou.

— Mas ele não estava m-morto.

— Não — disse Sirius. — Mas ele não podia ser movido e estava além das minhas habilidades de cura. O Curandeiro qualificado...

— Quem?

— Era o Curandeiro Leatherby que estava de plantão naquela noite. E ele chegou o mais rápido possível, mas não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer.

— Você não tentou o bastante — disse Morton, choroso. — Porque t-tentaria, depois de ele ter dito aquelas coisas para o seu amigo Lupin na p-plataforma. Aposto que você q-queria que ele...

— Eu tentei salvá-lo — disse Sirius brevemente. Passara a noite toda acordado (primeiro, conversara com Scrimgeour e, depois, começara a papelada) em seu cubículo no Ministério antes de voar até Hogwarts e, de luto ou não, não ia ficar sentado e ouvir alguém dizer que não tinha tentado o bastante. — E também vou fazer tudo o que puder para descobrir o que aconteceu e quem foi o responsável.

— Isso é tudo muito bom — rosnou Morton em meio novas lágrimas —, mas isso não me ajuda, né? — Fungou e soluçou. — Meu pai morreu. _Morreu_. E agora eu não tenho ninguém — a senhora Morton morrera quando seu filho tinha quatro anos, Sirius descobrira — nem nada.

— O testamento de seu pai está sendo examinado pelo Ministério nesse momento — disse Sirius. — Eu sei que você provavelmente não liga para dinheiro, propriedades e posses no momento...

— O que te deu essa ideia? — perguntou Morton sarcasticamente.

— Não ficará sem nada — garantiu Sirius e sabia que essa não era uma garantia muito boa e que Morton preferia o pai ao dinheiro. — Tire tanto conforto quanto conseguir disso. — O rosto de Morton se enrugou e ele voltou a soluçar. Sirius ergueu a mão para colocá-la no ombro de Morton e ele se encolheu, afastando-se.

— Não — disse com a voz pastosa.

— Desculpe — murmurou Sirius. — Essas são suas. — Tirou três envelopes do bolso. — Leia quando estiver disposto. Essa é do Departamento de Supervisão e Controle das Crianças Mágicas e contém uma lista de contatos para você, e também te dá algumas opções. A segunda são algumas perguntas dos Aurores, para ver se você sabe de algo que possa nos ajuda a encontrar a pessoa ou pessoas responsáveis. Achamos melhor que você escrevesse as respostas e nos mandasse por coruja ao invés de ser questionado... que isso poderia ser mais fácil para você. Se não for, a terceira é apenas um envelope, mas está endereçado a mim e se quiser entrar em contato comigo por qualquer motivo, seja para fazer mais perguntas ou para se manter atualizado, o envelope permitirá que faça isso.

— Certo — disse Morton tristemente. Sirius assentiu e lhe entregou os envelopes.

— Tem alguma pergunta? — perguntou. Morton fungou e balançou a cabeça. — Vou indo, então. Acho que o professor Snape quer falar com você. — Sirius conseguia ouvi-lo andando de um lado para o outro em frente ao escritório, na verdade. — De novo, eu sinto muito, Christopher. — Saiu do escritório, indo para o corredor da masmorra, onde Snape esperava impacientemente.

Mas a impaciência pareceu sumir de seu rosto quando ele olhou para Sirius.

— Você está bem? — perguntou.

— Se _eu_ estou bem? — perguntou Sirius. Snape esperou. — Não de verdade. Mas meu pai não acabou de morrer, então não tenho do que reclamar. — Indicou a porta. — Cuide dele.

— Que tipo de Chefe de Casa acha que eu sou? — perguntou Snape, parecendo um pouco ofendido. Sirius forçou um sorriso e conjurou uma cadeira no corredor, esperando que Snape tivesse mais chances de confortar Morton do que Sirius tivera.

 **-x-**

— Eu vi Wood no Salão Comunal hoje cedo — disse Harry, enquanto ele, Ron, Hermione e Draco caminhavam até o Salão Principal para o café da manhã. Draco ainda estava com eles e, de fato, ficara com eles depois do jantar na noite anterior; ele tinha feito o dever de casa no canto do Salão Comunal com eles e até jogara xadrez com Ron.

Se perder para Ron era bom para Hermione, Harry achou que era essencial tanto para Draco quanto para Ron; Draco tinha levado numa boa — ele parecera intrigado, na verdade —, mas era uma forma segura e não ofensiva de Draco e Ron se enfrentarem sem que o outro se machucasse ou se ofendesse. Harry também achava que Ron ficara feliz por finalmente ter saído por cima de Draco; era algo que ele não conseguira fazer e quisera desesperadamente desde que chegaram em Hogwarts.

— Ele disse que o primeiro treino é hoje, então espero que Hedwig consiga voltar antes do jantar. Padfoot disse que mandaria minha Galaxy...

— As Galaxys são boas e tudo o mais — disse Ron, parecendo cauteloso (obviamente, ele não queria ofender Harry) —, mas não são vassouras para _competição_...

— Eu sei — disse Harry. — McGonagall ia conversar com Padfoot sobre isso; ela acha que eu devia ganhar a nova Nimbus, mas eu ficaria feliz com uma vassoura decente da es... — Harry parou e franziu o cenho; guardada numa alcova na lateral do Saguão de Entrada estava uma motocicleta enorme e inconfundível.

— Harry? — chamou Hermione, olhando-o. Ela tinha visto a moto em suas visitas a Grimmauld, então quando a viu, arregalou os olhos. — Oh! Essa não é...

— É — respondeu Harry, confuso. Olhou ao redor, meio que esperando que Padfoot (o homem ou o cachorro) saísse de trás de um pilar ou alguma porta escondida para surpreendê-lo, mas ele não o fez. — Ele não falou que viria e eu conversei com ele ontem à tarde, depois da aula de voo... — Harry contou mentalmente os dias que faltavam para a lua cheia, mas seria apenas no final da semana seguinte, então não podia ser isso. Balançou a cabeça, confuso.

— Talvez ele mesmo trouxe sua vassoura — sugeriu Draco.

— Talvez — concordou Harry, mas não era o que achava; Padfoot teria avisado, certamente. — Talvez ele já esteja no Salão. — Com um último olhar curioso para a moto de Padfoot, ele e os outros abriram as pesadas portas e entraram no Salão Principal. Padfoot não estava na Mesa Principal (mas Moony estava e conversava com Hagrid) nem na de Grifinória, tampouco esperando em algum canto. Harry ficou um pouco desapontado.

Mas sua entrada não foi ignorada; Hydrus, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson e Shafiq _estavam_ esperando por eles. Harry olhou para as mãos deles, mas eles não seguravam as varinhas; olhavam para Draco. Harry ficou na frente dele.

— Você vai sentar com a gente — disse Hydrus a Draco, olhando por cima do ombro de Harry. — Eu não sei o que foi aquilo ontem, mas já acabou. Não vamos falar sobre isso; será como se nunca tivesse acontecido. Vamos.

Draco suspirou e passou por Harry para seguir seu irmão e os outros Sonserinos. Ele não parecia feliz — irritado era uma palavra melhor — e Harry também notou que, pela primeira vez, Draco não tirou a gravata ao se sentar com os Sonserinos.

— Eu já volto — disse Harry a Ron e Hermione, que assentiram e foram se sentar com Neville. Aproximou-se da Mesa Principal, recebendo olhares estranhos dos outros alunos; Harry vira apenas alunos do sétimo ano irem até lá (provavelmente com perguntas sobre seus NIEM), e até mesmo isso era raro. Felizmente, Moony não pareceu se importar e Hagrid pareceu feliz.

— Harry! — exclamou Hagrid, acenando com tanto entusiasmo que quase derrubou o minúsculo professor Flitwick da cadeira. O professor de Feitiços ajeitou o chapéu e se aproximou mais da professora Sinistra.

— Harry — disse Moony carinhosamente, mas não com tanta animação —, posso te ajudar com alguma coisa?

— Sim — respondeu. — Você viu o Padfoot? — Moony o olhou de um jeito estranho.

— Não — disse, piscando. — Deveria?

— A moto dele está no Saguão de Entrada — explicou. Moony piscou novamente.

— Como é?

— Eu disse...

— Eu ouvi — disse, gesticulando. — Mas não, eu não o vi. — Sorriu e indicou a mesa de Grifinória. — Fred e George estão aqui, então não acho que ele tenha sido sequestrado. — Harry riu, mas o franzir não saiu de seu cenho. — Estou certo que ele vai aparecer — disse, mas parecia preocupado; ele, como Harry, provavelmente concluíra que se Padfoot não estava ali para vê-los, estava à trabalho. E isso, Harry duvidava, era algo bom.

— Está tudo bem, Remus, Harry?

— Só estávamos falando sobre o Padfoot, senhor — respondeu Harry, olhando para Dumbledore, que passou por eles para chegar ao seu lugar. Dumbledore (que provavelmente sabia tudo que tinha acontecido, estava acontecendo e ia acontecer em Hogwarts) pareceu perturbado por um momento.

— Espero que ele se junte a nós em breve — disse com um sorriso pequeno e triste. — Ele aceitou minha oferta para ficar para o café da manhã.

— Por que... — Moony começou a perguntar, mas Dumbledore apenas balançou a cabeça.

— Atrevo-me a dizer que Sirius te contará mais tarde — disse em voz baixa. — Agora, entretanto, não é a hora nem o lugar para tais coisas. Sugiro que vá sentar por ora, Harry.

— É — disse Harry —, er... tudo bem. — Os olhos de Dumbledore brilharam.

— Bom dia para vocês. — O sorriso que seguiu foi mais feliz do que seus antecessores, e Dumbledore inclinou a cabeça para eles, antes de se sentar ao lado da professora McGonagall.

— Eu vou... er... vou me sentar, acho — disse Harry, olhando para Dumbledore. Remus assentiu.

— Está tudo bem? — perguntou Ron quando Harry se sentou. Apenas deu de ombros, pegou uma torrada e se posicionou de modo que pudesse observar as portas enquanto comia. Neville deu um olhar questionador para Hermione, mas ela apenas balançou a cabeça.

Padfoot chegou dez minutos depois com Snape de todas as pessoas. Apesar de ser alto, ele não se destacava muito; Padfoot usava uma capa preta, como os alunos, e ninguém prestava muita atenção em Snape — era provável que fossem repreendidos ou insultados se olhassem por muito tempo.

Havia bolsas sob os olhos de Padfoot e linhas mal-humoradas ao redor de sua boca, e Snape parecia ainda mais sério do que o normal. Mas Padfoot se alegrou ao ver Harry e bagunçou seu cabelo ao passar, mas não falou. Harry o observou se separar de Snape na Mesa Principal; Snape foi para a direita, enquanto Padfoot ia para a esquerda, onde Moony estava. Flitwick e Sinistra tinham ido embora e, agora, McGonagall estava no lugar vago de Flitwick, conversando com Moony.

— Ele não parece bem — disse Hermione, observando Padfoot. Harry a olhou. Ela levou a mão à boca e Neville guinchou. Harry se virou a tempo de ver a cadeira de Moony ir para trás, enquanto ele levava a mão ao rosto, e Padfoot abaixava o braço.

 _O que em nome de Merlin..._

Então, Padfoot ajeitou a cadeira de um Moony indignado e o puxou para um abraço.

 **-x-**

— Mas que diabos... — começou Remus, segurando o rosto, mas foi interrompido por McGonagall.

— Senhor Black! — sibilou ela, do outro lado de Hagrid; Sirius conseguia ver Harry e seus amigos olhando em sua direção, mas, felizmente, o resto da escola não vira nada. — Entendo que teve uma manhã difícil — Sirius olhou para a antiga Chefe de sua Casa, sorrindo, e, então, olhou para Remus, que parecia irritado o bastante para deixá-lo à mercê dela —, mas é um visitante aqui, numa _escola_ , e está dando um _péssimo_ exemplo para os alunos!

— Ninguém viu — disse Sirius. — Não sou idiota. — Remus bufou, zombeteiro. — Bem, Harry viu, mas ele mora com meu "exemplo" há anos e ele virou um bom garoto. — Os lábios de McGonagall se torceram. — Eu vi isso — disse, e ela os crispou na mesma hora.

— Você não viu nada — disse, severa. — E acho que ele é um bom garoto, mas isso deve ser mais pelo sangue da mãe do que por sua influência. — Ela sorriu de repente, surpreendendo Sirius, e tirando a maldade de seu comentário. — Merlin sabe que você e Potter eram terríveis nessa idade.

— Você amava — disse Sirius.

— Acho que preciso agradecer a vocês dois pelos meus fios brancos. — Hagrid riu.

— Provavelmente — concordou Remus em vão.

— Não comece, senhor Lupin — avisou McGonagall, olhando-o. — Você não era muito melhor. — Remus pareceu envergonhado.

— Sou melhor do que antes — disse levemente. — O que é mais do que pode ser dito sobre _certas_ pessoas. — Esfregou a bochecha de um jeito bastante petulante.

— Você mereceu — murmurou Sirius, mas sacou a varinha e conjurou um feitiço de cura rápido.

— Por quê? Faz duas semanas que eu não te vejo! — Sirius abriu a boca, mas estava bastante ciente de McGonagall e Hagrid, sentados ao lado, ouvindo. Sentiu suas bochechas corarem um pouco e coçou o nariz quando o cheiro de Remus passou de exasperado para curioso.

— Pergunte a Dora — disse brevemente.

— Vou perguntar — disse Remus, pensativo. Sirius resmungou e se serviu de ovos mexidos. Remus esperou até que Hagrid e McGonagall estivessem envoltos numa conversa para perguntar: — Então, o que aconteceu?

— Morton morreu — contou Sirius em voz baixa. — Vim contar ao filho.

— O que... Como? — Sirius suspirou, deixou o garfo de lado e explicou os eventos na noite anterior num tom tão baixo quanto possível; todos os professores sabiam, mas Sirius não tinha certeza de que Hagrid sabia e ele poderia tentar abraçar Morton se o visse, o que provavelmente não acabaria bem. — Uma noite longa, então — disse Remus quando Sirius terminou. Mas tinha omitido a parte sobre Marlene.

— Muito. Ainda não dormi. — Sirius abafou um bocejo.

— Então não devia estar voando — disse Remus.

— E nem vou — respondeu, revirando os olhos. — Eu provavelmente acabaria batendo num daqueles aniãos muggles...

— Avião? — sugeriu Remus, sorrindo.

— Isso — disse Sirius. — Dumbledore disse que posso deixar a moto onde ela ficou guardada antes, apenas por alguns dias, e usar o flu no Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

— Onde ficou guardada antes?

— Tem uma garagem no sétimo andar.

— O quê? Mas o mapa...

— Nós nunca descobrimos — disse Sirius tristemente. — Eu nem sabia que o lugar existia até Dumbledore me levar lá. Acho que eu lembro onde fica. Na verdade, posso ir até lá agora. — Engoliu seu suco de abóbora e se levantou.

— Você quer que eu...

— Eu vou ficar bem — disse, bocejando. — Pode ser que eu passe um tempo com Harry antes do começo das aulas. — Remus sorriu. — A gente se vê no próximo fim de semana.

— É o que parece — disse Remus com um sorriso irônico. — Cuide-se nesse meio tempo.

— Você também — disse, sustentando o olhar de Remus para que ele soubesse que falava sério. — E fique de olho no...

— Harry, sim — terminou Remus.

Sirius sorriu para ele e se afastou com um aceno, indo em direção a seu afilhado na mesa de Grifinória.

 **-x-**

— ... fazendo aqui?

— A senhora McKinnon veio procurar pelo Mestre e decidiu esperar quando o Mestre não estava em casa.

— Mas _por quê_? — sibilou Sirius, soando quase em pânico.

Marlene percebeu que o que ouvia não era, de fato, um sonho e acordou, lembrando-se a tempo de que havia uma xícara de chá à sua frente; impediu-a de tombar e Monstro, o elfo, a levou para a pia.

— 'Dia — disse ela, sonolenta, afastando o cabelo do rosto. Sirius estava parado perto da lareira, olhando-a com uma mistura de esperança e horror, usando vestes amassadas e cobertas de cinzas.

— Oi — disse Sirius, olhando para a lareira como se quisesse entrar nela mais uma vez. Marlene revirou os olhos, espreguiçou-se e bocejou. — Er... posso... O que está fazendo?

— Eu estava dormindo — disse Marlene, sem se dar ao trabalho de levantar. — E antes disso, estava te esperando. — Sirius passou uma mão pela barba rala que aparecera nas horas desde a última vez que o vira. Deu um tapinha no lugar ao seu lado, e Sirius olhou para Monstro (que estava ocupado na pia e não prestava atenção nele), antes de encolher os ombros e ir se sentar.

— Na minha casa? — perguntou Sirius.

— Precisamos conversar — respondeu Marlene e seu coração disparou. — E estava óbvio que você não ia me procurar...

— Eu teria...

— Então por que está aqui e não na minha porta, perguntando-se por que não atendi?

— Eu teria te procurado em algum momento — corrigiu Sirius e ela acreditou, mas precisava resolver isso agora, não em algum momento. — Eu tive uma longa noite e a única coisa que eu realmente quero fazer nesse momento é dormir.

 _Anda_ , Marlene disse a si mesma. _Pergunte_.

— É apenas isso? — perguntou Marlene, encontrando seus olhos. Sirius a olhou e, depois, sem que quisesse, seus olhos foram para os lábios dela.

— Eu... — Hesitou. — Monstro, vá um pouco lá pra cima. — Monstro se curvou e sumiu. — Isso... Você... — Balançou a cabeça e esfregou o queixo. — Deixei bastante claro o que eu quero, acho. — Marlene concordava e ficou feliz por ele ter dito isso; outrora, tudo o que teria recebido teria sido uma piada ou comentário sagaz ou algum comentário sugestivo, isso se ele não tentasse mudar de assunto.

 _Mas você cresceu, não foi?_ , pensou, observando-o. Estava acostumada a isso, mas, às vezes, a maturidade de Sirius a pegava de surpresa.

— ... ou tão claro quanto possível sem ser um idiota e, uh... bem, sem forçar o assunto — dizia Sirius. — Então...

— Então depende de mim, é o que está dizendo? — perguntou Marlene.

— Honestamente — respondeu Sirius —, sim. — Marlene inclinou a cabeça e Sirius pareceu cauteloso. — Então, o que _você_ quer?

— Acho que deixei bastante claro ontem à noite — murmurou, olhando-o nos olhos. Mais uma vez, os olhos dele foram para sua boca, antes de subirem. O coração de Marlene estava disparado em seu peito; suas cartas estavam todas na mesa metafórica agora, prontas para explodirem em seu rosto ou para que Sirius colocasse as dele, dependendo do que acontecesse agora.

Sirius ficou em silêncio e o coração de Marlene parou, mas ela não conseguia desviar os olhos. Era uma coisa Grifinória, pensou ela, encarar sua potencial destruição e ainda ser fascinada por ela.

— Acho que deixou — disse ele por fim e era impossível de ler seu rosto. Talvez ele também estivesse se preparando para ser rejeitado, mas ela não tinha a menor intenção de fazer isso, não de novo. — Então...

— Então, se você for idiota o bastante para me aceitar de volta depois de tudo o que eu fiz nos últimos três anos — disse Marlene ironicamente, o coração batendo ridiculamente rápido —, então sou sua. Não mereço outra chance, mas sou egoísta demais para não aceitar se for oferecida. — Sirius a observou por um longo momento, antes de sorrir.

— Venha aqui — disse ele, puxando-a para um abraço apertado e carinhoso. Marlene não resistiu; passou os braços ao redor dos ombros dele e descansou a bochecha em seu pescoço.

Ficaram assim por um tempo, mas Sirius foi o primeiro a se afastar. Não para longe; ele manteve uma mão em seu quadril, mas a outra foi para sua orelha, onde ele colocou seu cabelo, afastando-o de seu rosto, antes de levar a mão para seu queixo. Seus olhos estavam vivos — mais vivos do que qualquer cinza que já vira e muito mais vivos do que o cinza tinha o direito de ser — e prenderam-se aos seus quando ele a fez erguer a cabeça.

Então, nada; Sirius não se mexeu — nem para frente nem para trás —, tampouco falou. Ele apenas a observou e um sorriso tolo apareceu lentamente em seu rosto.

— Provocador — disse. Então, só para ser maldosa, tirou a mão dele de sua cintura e começou a se afastar. Sirius a puxou de volta (não que tenha tentado impedi-lo) e, então, finalmente, _finalmente,_ dez anos (de mortes falsas, cárceres equivocados, culpa, tentativa de assassinato, ser encontrada de novo, lutarem lado a lado em um exercício de treinamento e dividirem almoços e lanches demais para contar) depois do seu último beijo, a boca de Sirius encontrou a sua.

 _Continua._


	13. Lion Hearted

**Capítulo Treze**

 **Lion Hearted**

 **(Coração de Leão)**

— Você está bem? — perguntou Draco, inclinando-se sobre a mesa de Sonserina para falar com Morton. Ele estivera quieto pelo último dia e todos sabiam que algo tinha acontecido, mas ninguém sabia o quê.

— Bem — respondeu ele, tenso, coçando os olhos. Draco conseguia ver que ele estivera chorando e que ele claramente _não_ estava bem, mas não ia dizer isso, não quando Hydrus enchia a boca de bacon e conversava com Pansy, Crabbe e Goyle ao mesmo tempo, sentado ao lado de Morton, e Daphne enchia a taça com suco de abóbora ao lado de Draco. Eles acabariam com Morton.

Draco esperou que voltasse sua atenção para o café da manhã, antes de se voltar para seu outro lado, onde Zabini estava. Zabini, Draco descobrira, era observante, mas também sabia quando ficar de boca fechada, o que era um traço incomum entre os alunos do primeiro ano de Sonserina. Pessoalmente, Draco achava que era mais por Zabini estar ciente dos sentimentos dos outros do que algum desejo de ser misterioso, mas não tinha qualquer evidência que suportasse isso.

— Sabe algo disso? — perguntou Draco em voz baixa para Zabini, que o ignorou completamente. Draco, que estivera olhando para seu cereal ao falar (para não chamar a atenção para eles ou sua conversa), olhou-o. Zabini franzia o cenho para a mesa de Grifinória e sua fachada calma não estava tão inteira, como era o normal; em vez de parecer desinteressado, Zabini parecia bravo e um pouco confuso.

Draco se recostou e suspirou.

Theodore e Tracey costumavam conversar com ele, mas eles estavam mais afastados essa manhã, sentados com Millicent, Nadia e o irmão mais velho dela, Narun. Draco passou um momento observando Hydrus e os outros à sua frente, voltou a olhar para Blaise e Morton, suspirou novamente e se levantou. Morton e Blaise não notaram, mas Pansy ergueu os olhos e franziu o cenho para ele.

Ela perguntou alguma coisa, mas sua voz foi abafada pelo som das corujas chegando com o correio matinal.

— O quê? — perguntou. Pansy olhou para o teto (mais para as corujas que sobrevoavam) com irritação.

— Aonde você vai? — perguntou ela. Por agora, Hydrus prestava atenção e ignorou Titus (a coruja do pai), que pousou graciosamente, encolhendo as asas. Draco tinha mandado uma carta à mãe, como Severus sugerira, e tinha recebido uma resposta, mas as coisas ainda estranhas com o pai, ou entendia desse modo e provavelmente não estava errado; o único envelope preso à pata de Titus era endereçado a Hydrus, e a mãe e o pai não eram do tipo de economizar dinheiro ao usar apenas um envelope, como a família Weasley parecia fazer.

— Ninguém está falando comigo — disse Draco e odiou como isso soou trivial.

— Oh, coitadinho do Draco — zombou Hydrus. — O mundo não gira ao seu redor, sabe.

— Percebi — disse Draco, tenso. Titus bateu o bico e Hydrus o acariciou. Draco tinha se acostumado a ser ignorado por esse grupo e as coisas não tinham mudado desde que começaram em Hogwarts... exceto que as pessoas tendiam a perceber quando ele estava ausente. Era bom, supôs, mas, egoisticamente, também se viu querendo mais; especificamente, viu-se querendo passar mais tempo com Potter, Weasley e Granger, porque eles não o ignoravam. — Eu só...

Uma coruja bastante suja caiu em frente a Morton, que pareceu surpreso e, depois, confuso, antes de coçar os olhos e pegar a carta e o embrulho. Os nós de seus dedos estavam brancos ao redor da carta quando a abriu e suas mãos tremiam. Draco esqueceu o que dizia e o observou, curioso. Morton soltou um som parecido a um soluço e apertou a carta e o pequeno embrulho contra o peito.

— De quem é? — perguntou Hydrus, indiscreto, indicando o embrulho.

— Meu pai — disse Morton, rouco. — Ele deve ter mandado ant... — Mas o que ele estivera prestes a dizer foi interrompido quando sua coruja se contorceu e caiu na mesa com um grasnido horrível.

— Qual o problema da coruja? — perguntou Pansy, rindo. Draco, entretanto, não viu nada de engraçado na situação; a coruja batia as asas, impotente, e Morton também não parecia achar graça; ele a olhava boquiaberto, o rosto inexpressivo tamanho choque.

— Seve-Professor Snape! — gritou Draco, acenando os braços para a Mesa Principal. Severus já estava em pé, entretanto, assim como vários outros, aparentemente já tendo notado a comoção. A coruja grasnou e bateu as asas, e Snape chegou à mesa com Dumbledore e um professor que Draco não reconheceu (ele não tinha um braço e tinha uma prótese substituindo uma perna).

McGonagall e os outros Chefes das Casas instruíam os alunos a saírem.

— Silvanus — disse Dumbledore ao professor estranho. Ele mancou para mais perto e ergueu a coruja, habilidosamente evitando suas asas. Conseguiu aninhá-la contra a lateral do corpo, antes de entregá-la desajeitadamente para Severus para que pudesse usar a única mão para sacar a varinha. Além do Monitor que guiava um Hydrus irritado para fora (e, de algum modo, Draco fora esquecido ali), tudo estava silencioso. Mas Dumbledore parecia desgostoso.

Depois de dez segundos, a coruja ficou imóvel. Morton soltou um ofego estranho que mais parecia um soluço.

— Ela está... — começou Draco; Severus encontrou seus olhos e balançou a cabeça, não, Draco sabia, para dizer que a coruja ainda estava viva, mas impedi-lo de dizer a palavra "morta". Morton começara a tremer. Draco se virou para ele, incerto do que dizer, mas Morton apenas fechou os olhos e afundou-se no banco. Draco pegou a carta e o embrulho, devolvendo-os. Morton não falou.

Severus colocou a coruja no braço do outro professor, e foi se sentar no lugar ao lado de Morton. Severus falava baixo demais para que Draco ouvisse, mas Morton estava perto o bastante; ele apenas não respondeu. Draco olhou para a coruja morta e se sobressaltou quando uma mão gentil pousou em seu ombro.

Dumbledore fez um sinal para que o seguisse e afastou Draco dos outros três, indo em direção às portas do Saguão. Draco achou que ele o faria ir embora, mas parou a alguns metros da saída.

— Você está bem? — perguntou ele gentilmente. O pai não gostava nem um pouco de Dumbledore, e a mãe e Severus raramente falavam sobre ele, mas os dois pareciam neutros quando o faziam. Draco, pelo que tinha visto, achava que o homem era estranho, mas inofensivo. Ele, afinal, conseguia entender como era ser estranho.

— Bem — disse Draco. Tinha visto o seu próprio rato ser morto por um monstro meio lagarto, meio pássaro, e o que acontecera agora não chegara nem perto de ser tão assustador ou triste. Mas se sentia mal por Morton. — Estou bem, de verdade. Só... chocado, acho.

— Gostaria de visitar a Madame Pomfrey? Ela tem remédios para...

— Não, obrigado — disse Draco. — Vou ficar bem.

— Tem certeza? — Draco assentiu. — Posso perguntar, então, Draco: você viu o que aconteceu?

— Ela pousou — disse Draco, confiante; sua memória era boa, afinal, e sabia disso —, aí Morton pegou a carta e o embrulho, foi quando a coruja começou a se contorcer e fazer aqueles barulhos horríveis, aí eu chamei o Severus... Digo, o professor Snape. Ninguém tocou na coruja, de verdade, simplesmente aconteceu. — Dumbledore parecia perdido em pensamentos por um momento (e parecia bastante preocupado), antes de voltar a olhar para Draco.

— Então, pode ir se juntar aos seus colegas — disse com um sorriso gentil. — Os alunos irão conversar entre si e não há como evitar, mas agradeceria sua discrição; seus amigos podem saber, mas eu ficaria desapontado se ficasse sabendo que o senhor contou para a escola toda. Eu mesmo farei isso quando soubermos mais. — Draco assentiu. — E, por favor — continuou —, se precisar, não hesite em visitar a Madame Pomfrey ou visite a professora McGonagall, ou até mesmo o professor Snape se precisar conversar com alguém sobre o que viu hoje.

— Eu estou bem — disse Draco sinceramente.

— Os Grifinórios parecem achar isso sempre — disse Dumbledore, parecendo divertido por um momento. Esse comentário não magoou Draco tanto quanto o teria feito há duas semanas. Agora via a graça nele, mesmo que ainda não tivesse certeza de que pertencia à Grifinória. — Tenha um bom fim de semana, Draco.

— O senhor também — respondeu Draco, sorrindo para o bruxo mais velho. Recebeu um fraco sorriso em resposta, antes de Dumbledore se virar com um farfalhar das vestes estreladas e caminhar na direção de Severus, Morton e o outro professor. Draco saiu do Salão Principal.

Os alunos do primeiro ano da Sonserina — menos Zabini, Theodore e Tracey — esperavam perto da porta que levava às masmorras e acenaram para que Draco se aproximasse quando o viram. Olhou ao redor, procurando por uma rota de fuga, mas não havia mais ninguém por perto, então suspirou e foi até eles.

— O que aconteceu? — quis saber Daphne. Draco pesou suas opções rapidamente. Dumbledore tinha dito que podia contar para seus amigos (e esse grupo mal se enquadrava nessa categoria, supôs), mas Draco não tinha certeza de que deveria. Eles contariam para outras pessoas, tinha certeza, e Dumbledore _não_ queria isso.

— Você — disse Draco lentamente — viu tanto quanto eu...

— Até Farley nos fazer sair — disse Hydrus, claramente irritado. — Eu vou falar com ela quando eu...

— Falar com ela? — zombou Draco. — Ela é uma Monitora que seguia as instruções dos professores...

— E eu sou um Malfoy e ela, uma mestiça — disse Hydrus. — Ela não tem o direito de nos dizer o que fazer. — Os outros verbalizaram sua concordância. Draco apertou os dentes. — Então, vai nos contar o que aconteceu?

— Se quiser saber, pergunte a Sev-Snape — disse Draco. Não tinha certeza se Severus o agradeceria por isso, mas havia uma boa chance de que Hydrus não perguntasse se isso significasse ir até Severus.

— Eu perguntei a você. — Draco deu de ombros. Daphne o olhou com desgosto e, então, deu-lhe as costas e envolveu os outros em uma conversa sobre o Salão Comunal. Draco não tinha permissão de entrar lá; aparentemente, ninguém de qualquer outra casa entrava lá há séculos (Draco não sabia se isso era realmente verdade) e tinham deixando bastante claro que ele não seria a exceção.

E, por isso, Draco, que sabia muito pouco sobre o Salão Comunal da Sonserina, não tinha com quem conversar. De novo. Virou-se e foi em direção às escadas. Ninguém percebeu até que já estivesse no topo.

— Aonde vai? — perguntou Hydrus.

— Conversar com pessoas que falam comigo — ralhou Draco.

— Se está falando de Potter, Draco — disse Hydrus, indo em sua direção —, e aqueles amiguinhos dele...

— Não é da sua conta de quem estou falando — disse Draco, olhando para frente resolutamente.

— Eles não vão falar com você — disse Hydrus. — Os Grifinórios não gostam da gente e você é um de nós, então...

— Sou? — perguntou Draco, virando-se para encará-lo. Hydrus pareceu chocado por um momento. — Porque não parece.

— É claro que é um de nós — respondeu, parecendo muito confuso para ter qualquer outra expressão. — Além do mais, você é bom demais para Potter e seu pessoal. Pare de ser tão dramático e venha ficar conosco.

— Não sei _como_ você o aguenta — disse Nadia para Hydrus, sem se importar em abaixar sua voz.

— Desculpe por ser um problema — disse Draco sarcasticamente.

— Desculpas aceitas — disse Hydrus, sério. Draco revirou os olhos. — Agora...

— A gente se vê depois — disse Draco.

— Draco, pare com isso — falou Hydrus, irritado, aproximando-se. — Vou mandar uma carta ao pai se isso não parar.

— Vá em frente — murmurou Draco. — O pai deve estar tão frustrado comigo quanto possível. — Ainda não recebera uma carta do pai; o único contato que tiveram desde o começo do semestre tinha sido indireto, através das cartas de Hydrus e da mãe.

— Draco, pare com isso! — falou Hydrus. — _Agora_. — Draco continuou andando. — Pare! Só fomos legais com você desde o começo do semestre... estamos te tratando do mesmo jeito — Draco achava que era verdade; eles tinham sido mais pacientes, ou pelo menos Hydrus fora; Daphne continuava a provocá-lo verbalmente —, que é mais do que você tem merecido ultimamente, depois daquela história com a varinha de Potter depois da aula de voo. Acho que é hora de você ser um pouco mais agradecido.

— Eu sou — disse Draco, cansado, virando-se para ele mais uma vez. — Agradeço tudo o que tentou fazer, de verdade. Eu só... preciso de uma pausa longe de todo mundo.

— Uma pausa? — repetiu Hydrus, inexpressivo.

— Um tempo longe de vocês — disse Draco. — Sim.

— Por quê? — perguntou, parecendo confuso ao invés de bravo.

— Apenas preciso.

— Mas por quê? — Draco não respondeu. — Tudo bem — disse Hydrus lentamente. — Por que não chegamos a um meio termo?

— Como? — perguntou Draco, distraído; Weasley Um e Weasley Dois tinham aparecido na outra ponta do corredor à direita.

— Nós vamos com você — respondeu ele, sorrindo.

— Não pode — falou Draco, andando na direção dos gêmeos. Hydrus pareceu frustrado.

— Por que não?

— Porque — respondeu Draco, sarcástico —, vou estar no Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Faz séculos que nenhum Sonserino vai até lá e não vamos mudar isso agora, mesmo que você _seja_ da família. — Hydrus o olhou com a boca aberta, antes de corar horrivelmente.

— Se você for, não precisa voltar! — disse furiosamente. Draco sabia que ele não estava falando sério. — Se você...

— Ei, Um, Dois! — chamou Draco, ignorando seu irmão. Hydrus podia ser ousado, mas Draco duvidava que ele enfrentaria esses dois, mesmo com o resto dos alunos do primeiro ano atrás dele. Os gêmeos cheiravam levemente à bomba de bosta e tinham manchas marrons em seus tênis. Draco torceu o nariz. — Estão voltando para o Salão Comunal?

— Malfoy — disse Um, parecendo confuso, quando Draco começou a caminhar ao lado deles. — Acho que a pergunta é, _você_ vai voltar para o Salão Comunal?

— Obviamente — disse e observou o olhar perplexo que eles trocaram.

— Está se sentindo bem? — perguntou Dois, colocando uma mão fedorenta em sua testa. Draco a afastou, enojado.

— Parece um pouco pálido, Fred — disse Um.

— Ele sempre está pálido, George — respondeu Dois. — Mas não parece estar com febre.

— Oh, calem a boca — disse Draco. — Posso ficar lá se quis... Pare com isso! — Afastou a mão do Um de sua testa. Os gêmeos trocaram outro olhar.

— Bem, é estranho...

— ... mas qualquer coisa que irrite o idiota do seu irmão é uma boa ideia pra gente — informou Dois, alegre. — Não é verdade, George?

— É, sim — concordou Um. Ele franziu o cenho. — Do que nos chamou antes?

— Um e Dois — disse Draco. — Tenho que diferenciá-los de algum modo.

— Um e Dois? — perguntou Um, parecendo desapontado. — É o melhor que conseguiu inventar?

— O Dois tem duas sardas embaixo da orelha esquerda — respondeu Draco, dando de ombros. — O Um só tem uma. _Eu_ achei que fazia sentido. — Tinha percebido isso durante o jantar na noite da Seleção; tinha sido um bom jeito de se distrair de sua tristeza e, também, um tipo de desafio para si mesmo, para testar suas habilidades de observação. Achou que Severus ficaria orgulhoso. Sua resposta foi respondida por duas expressões idênticas de surpresa. — O quê? — perguntou.

Dois apenas balançou a cabeça.

Os gêmeos — fosse porque estavam o premiando por sua observação impressionante ou só por gostarem de falar — lhe contaram histórias engraçadas sobre a vida na casa dos Weasley e sobre os dois primeiros anos deles em Hogwarts enquanto caminhavam. Draco nunca rira tanto em toda sua vida e, quando os três passaram pelo buraco do retrato, estava corado e ofegante.

— Uma aranha? — perguntou, divertido.

— Tinha que ter visto a cara dele...

— Pode ver — disse Dois, cutucando Draco. — É só apontar e falar "aranha"...

— E ele vai ficar todo estranho. — Os gêmeos tremeram com as risadas, e Draco não conseguiu evitar o sorriso que apareceu em seu rosto.

— O que vocês fizeram agora? — quis saber o Weasley Monitor, olhando para os gêmeos. Ele estava sentado com um grupo de alunos mais velhos (do quinto ano em diante) no amontoado central de sofás. Dois companheiros do Weasley Monitor conversavam sobre a aparição de Sirius Black no café da manhã do dia anterior, dois conversavam sobre a coruja de Morton naquela manhã e uma das garotas do sétimo ano estava com uma Lavender Brown chorosa em seu colo. Draco a olhou com curiosidade, mas ela não o viu. — Fred, George, estou avisando...

— Relaxa — disse Um. — Merlin.

— Irmãos, eh? — suspirou Dois, trocando um olhar com Draco.

 _Irmãos, de fato_ , Draco não conseguiu evitar pensar. Quando os gêmeos foram acalmar o irmão, uma voz chamou por Draco. Sorriu ao ver quem era; Potter, Weasley e Granger tinham encontrado um lugar confortável em um canto do Salão Comunal. Não era perto do fogo, mas ao se aproximar, Draco notou que eles estavam acomodados ao redor do próprio fogo; era azul e tremeluzia lindamente em uma jarra, dando-lhes luz para fazer o dever de casa.

— Qual é o problema de Brown? — perguntou Draco.

— Lavender está com saudade de casa — disse Granger. Ela ergueu as mãos para aquecê-las perto da jarra de fogo. Ainda estavam na metade de setembro, mas o clima já esfriava em Hogwarts, particularmente nas torres. — Acho que aquela garota do sétimo ano conheceu o irmão dela quando ele estava aqui, então elas estão trocando histórias. — Draco olhou a tempo de ver Brown sorrir e secar os olhos. Voltou a olhar para os três à sua frente.

— No que estão trabalhando? — perguntou.

— Transfiguração — respondeu Potter distraidamente, riscando algo. Draco torceu o nariz. Não era _ruim_ nessa matéria, mas provavelmente era a sua mais fraca; Poções era fácil, porque era uma mera questão de seguir instruções (ou assim seria por mais alguns anos), Feitiços era apenas sobre movimentos de varinhas e encantamentos, e História da Magia dependia da memória... Transfiguração tinha _regras_ e Draco não sabia se gostava muito disso.

— Eu também — disse Granger. Ela afastou as mãos da jarra e pegou sua pena. — Ron está fazendo História da Magia. — Draco se alegrou com isso. Depois de duas semanas de aula, essa ainda era sua matéria favorita.

— Bem, acho que vou sentar com você, então, Weasley — disse. Esperou um momento, meio que esperando que eles o rejeitassem, mas não o fizeram.

— Que sorte a minha — disse Weasley, mas ele sorriu e se ajeitou para abrir espaço para Draco, que se sentou e tentou não parecer muito aliviado por eles não terem pedido que ele fosse embora.

— Eles te mandaram de volta? — perguntou Potter, olhando-o.

— Desculpe? — perguntou Draco.

— Os professores... ou os Monitores, acho. Eles querem que a gente fique por aqui? É por isso que George e Fred também voltaram?

— Não, eu só... queria um tempo longe dos outros — disse Draco e esperou que eles rissem. Foi o que fizeram, mas não de uma maneira cruel.

— Você aguentou bem — disse Potter. — Eu ia pirar se precisasse passar tanto tempo com eles. — Weasley assentiu vigorosamente. Apesar de não discordar, Draco tentou defender os Sonserinos mesmo assim.

— Eles não são tão ruins...

— Não disse que eram — disse Potter, calmo. — Só que eu ia pirar. Somos muito diferentes para nos entendermos, acho. Não é culpa de ninguém, só...

— É assim — terminou por ele. Potter assentiu e voltou a ler seu livro.

 _Mas não é assim para mim. Não pode ser._ Mas Draco não se convenceu; sabia que seus motivos para ficar com Hydrus e com os outros tinham mais a ver com lealdade à família e com a tentativa de manter seus pais felizes do que com sua própria felicidade. Era só porque se importava com o que eles pensavam que não os tinha tirado completamente de sua vida em Hogwarts. Se fosse tão corajoso quanto um Grifinório deveria ser, então já teria resolvido as coisas — fosse endurecer e ficar com os Sonserinos, fosse deixá-los para trás completamente.

Em vez disso, estava preso em algum tipo de limbo entre os dois lados. Era mais feliz com seus colegas de casa — ainda que nunca fosse admitir isso a ninguém além de Severus —, mas sentia-se triste por desapontar seu irmão. E era infeliz com os Sonserinos e sentia-se frustrado pela mente fechada deles, mas era o que mantinha todos felizes... Suspirou e se sobressaltou quando Weasley fechou o livro com força e largou sua pena, manchando o tapete com a tinta escura.

— Xadrez, Malfoy? — perguntou Weasley, já se levantando. Todas as preocupações saíram da mente de Draco nesse instante, porque perdera na última vez que jogara e _não_ ia perder para Weasley de novo. Precisava se concentrar.

— Se aguentar perder, claro — disse lentamente, levantando-se. Weasley apenas riu, zombeteiro.

 **-x-**

— Minha pelagem é negra como a noite... — Harry hesitou. Padfoot, através do espelho, lhe deu um olhar questionador. — Não tenho certeza dessa parte — admitiu. — Estou preso em "lua"; Moony sugeriu meus olhos, mas eles são verdes, não brancos e... bem, brilhantes, então...

— Que tal algo de dentro? — sugeriu Padfoot. — Meu coração brilha...

— Como a lua? — disse Harry, enrugando o rosto. Sabia que Padfoot não estava brincando. — Não, obrigado. Isso... Não é... não sou eu. — Padfoot riu. Harry se ajeitou contra a parede; Padfoot tinha lhe dado as direções para uma alcova escondida atrás de uma porta que parecia parte da parede. Por mais que gostasse de todos eles, não podia discutir seu encantamento Animago na frente dos meninos de seu dormitório.

Olhou para a lua pela janela pequena e sem vidro, procurando por inspiração, mas não conseguiu pensa em nada; tinha considerando "dentes como a lua crescente", mas não tinha certeza de que combinava consigo; seu lobo ainda era muito filhote para isso.

— Bem, além da parte da lua, o que mais você tem?

— Pensei em outra coisa — disse Harry, tirando um segundo pedaço de pergaminho do bolso. Padfoot ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Eu gosto, mas teria que abrir mão da parte sobre a noite e da parte sobre a lua.

— Vamos ouvir.

— Minha pelagem é tão negra quanto as nuvens de uma tempestade — disse, hesitante —, e o raio marca minha testa? — Padfoot assentiu lentamente, mas Harry não sabia se era uma aprovação ou apenas uma maneira de ganhar tempo, enquanto pensava numa forma de lhe dizer para não usar isso. — Eu quero usar a lua em algum lugar, mas não consigo encaixar e...

— Não dá pra forçar esse tipo de coisa — disse Padfoot. — Eu gosto mais dessa parte de tempestade, para ser honesto. Sua cicatriz é uma parte importante, goste ou não — adicionou —, e acho que é bom que esteja em seu encantamento agora. Quanto a lua... bem, talvez não seja você. Não há nada de errado nisso. Eu queria colocar um trocadilho com "sério/Sirius" no meu, mas não consegui fazer funcionar...

— Qual _era_ o seu? — perguntou Harry, antes de pensar no que tinha acabado de dizer. — Desculpe, se for muito pess...

— Garoto, primeiro, não existe muita coisa que eu esconda de você. E segundo, você me conta o seu o tempo todo, então nada mais justo do que eu contar o meu... — Pareceu culpado por um momento. — Eu só não contei por que nós somos muito parecidos, dois caninos pretos, e você precisava estabelecer suas próprias ideias antes de eu te contar o que funcionou para mim.

— Então, como é? — perguntou.

— Minha pelagem é tão negra quanto meu nome — respondeu Padfoot, parecendo um pouco envergonhado —, mas a verdade é que sou a ovelha branca. Eu sou o irmão-cachorro, com o interior de um gato e sem mestre, apenas amigos e nós marotamos juntos.

— Eu gostei — disse Harry depois de se permitir pensar por um tempo. Padfoot deu de ombros.

— Dá conta do recado — disse. — Sempre gostei mais do encantamento de James.

— Como era? — perguntou Harry.

— Não lembro de cabeça — disse com uma careta. — Eu só... Espera aí. — Seu rosto não sumiu do espelho, mas o resto ficou um pouco borrado quando ele se mexeu. Ele passou por algo que mexia e tinha o tamanho e a cor certos para ser Monstro (Harry o cumprimentou) e, por fim, Padfoot se acomodou na biblioteca.

Harry conseguia ver o sofá e a mesa atrás do ombro de Padfoot e sabia que ele estava de frente para a pequena seção da biblioteca que não era organizada por assunto; em vez disso, eram os livros de James e Lily que estiveram na caixa que Moony guardara enquanto Padfoot estivera em Azkaban. Tinham tirado tudo da caixa há alguns anos e dividiram as coisas mais pessoais entre eles; os livros acabaram na biblioteca de Grimmauld, onde os três podiam pegá-los.

— Está por aqui — murmurou Padfoot. Harry ouviu o som de páginas sendo viradas. — Aha. Sou tão teimoso quanto meu pelo é marrom, a caça com o coração de caçador. Vou lutar por meu rebanho com cascos e galhado, o cervo maroto, irmão do cão, lobo e rato. — Sorriu para Harry. — Caça com o coração de caçador é bem melhor do que um cachorro com o interior de um gato, não acha? — Harry deu de ombros. — Eu sempre achei. O de Peter era algo sobre um rato com um leão por dentro, mas não lembro o resto.

— Eu também fiz isso — disse Harry. — Uma referência à minha casa. Achei que seria importante, então... — Padfoot assentiu e fez um gesto para que ele lesse o resto. — A maior parte é daquilo que você me ajudou em julho: minha matilha é escolhida com cuidado, mas eles são meus e eu sou deles, pois sou o lobo com coração de leão nascido do cervo e da corça.

— Eu gostei — disse Padfoot, ecoando a resposta de Harry. — Lobo com coração de leão. — Sorriu.

— Então significa que eu terminei? — perguntou Harry, esperançoso. — Se eu usar a parte de tempestades e raios... O meu tem mais ou menos o mesmo tamanho do seu, então...

— Sim, garoto, acho que seu encantamento está pronto. — Padfoot sorriu para ele, orgulhoso. — O próximo passo é o pior...

— Traduzir? — disse Harry. Padfoot fez uma careta.

— Eu te ajudo com o que puder, mas nunca aprendi muito latim...

— O pai que aprendeu — completou Harry —, é, eu sei. Não tem problema. Eu me viro.

— Sei que sim — Padfoot pausou. — Um conselho: traduza quando estiver sozinho; James ficava murmurando sozinho na biblioteca, tentando fazer o dele, e disse a parte sobre o casco e a galhada e conseguiu fazê-los aparecer. Pudemos falar que o amaldiçoamos, mas ninguém vai acreditar nisso ainda no primeiro ano.

— Entendi — respondeu Harry, tentando imaginar o que Snape ou McGonagall fariam se ele ficasse coberto de pelos no meio de uma aula. Estremeceu. Ele e Padfoot ficaram em silêncio, antes de Padfoot voltar a falar.

— Se isso é tudo sobre o que queria falar sobre essa história de Animago, eu tenho... er... eu tenho... er...

— O quê? — perguntou Harry, curioso.

— Marlene e eu... er... voltamos? — disse Padfoot, parecendo incerto. — Nós... meio que estamos onde estávamos antes de Azkaban e ela ter "morrido"; não tenho outra palavra pra isso. Eu sei que você não gostou dela depois das celas de contenção, mas ela... eu gosto dela, então...

— Eu vou me acostumar com ela — garantiu Harry. Padfoot estava sozinho (além de Monstro e Tonks) em Londres, enquanto Harry e Moony tinham um ao outro, e Harry tinha seus amigos. Padfoot merecia ter uma amiga, ou seja lá o que McKinnon ia ser para ele, em casa. Se Padfoot estava disposto a confiar nela mais uma vez, Harry certamente podia fazer o mesmo. Não era uma grande surpresa para Harry. Sabia que McKinnon e Padfoot vinham almoçando juntos no Ministério.

— Pode conhecê-la de novo — sugeriu Padfoot, hesitante. — Durante o natal, talvez? As coisas ficam... estranhas quando vocês dois estão juntos, então...

— Tudo bem — concordou facilmente. Padfoot pareceu aliviado. Harry esperou alguns segundos para ver se ele tinha mais alguma coisa para dizer, antes de perguntar: — Ainda vai vir amanhã à noite, pelo Moony?

— Amanhã de manhã, na verdade — suspirou ele. — Conversei com Dumbledore agora à tarde, e parece que a coruja de Morton morreu do mesmo jeito que seu dono... — Que a coruja tinha morrido era novidade para Harry, mas não falou. Padfoot podia atualizá-lo depois ou, se Draco estivesse com vontade de conversar, Harry podia perguntar a ele. — Vou passar para dar uma olhada, conversar com algumas pessoas...

— O de sempre — disse.

— O de sempre — concordou Padfoot, suspirando de novo. — Mas, se você não tiver muito dever de casa... Pensei que podíamos ir voar. Passar um tempo...

Harry assentiu com entusiasmo. Seu primeiro treino de Quadribol seria na segunda-feira à noite e Padfoot decidira poupar Hedwig e levar a Galaxy de Harry pessoalmente quando fosse passar a lua cheia; a Galaxy seria uma boa vassoura com a qual praticar, mesmo que não pudesse usá-la nos jogos. Harry estava ansioso para voar em algo que respondesse mais do que as vassouras da escola, mas estava ainda mais ansioso para apenas voar; além das aulas de voos às quintas-feiras, não tinha voado desde o feriado.

— Parece ótimo — disse.

As linhas mal-humoradas que tinham aparecido quando Padfoot falava sobre Morton e a coruja sumiram quando ele sorriu e disse:

— Podemos nos encontrar às duas?

 _Continua._


	14. Help From The Headmaster

**Capítulo Catorze**

 **Help From The Headmaster**

 **(Ajuda do Diretor)**

— Entre. — Draco girou a maçaneta e entrou no escritório. Severus, que estava atrás de sua mesa, pareceu surpreso ao vê-lo, mas abaixou a pena e fez um gesto para que se sentasse. — Como posso ajudá-lo, senhor Malfoy? — Draco foi pego de surpresa pelo uso de seu sobrenome.

— Eu só... preciso de conselho. Se não tiver problema? Eu não sabia quem procurar; e eu sei que você é o Chefe da Sonserina, então provavelmente quer que eu seja amigo dos Sonserinos, mas... — Draco mordeu a língua e contou até cinco, mas sua voz ainda falhou quando voltou a falar. — Não sei o que fazer. — A expressão e o comportamento de Severus não mudaram, então Draco adicionou com desprezo: — Professor.

— Eu te ofendi? — perguntou Severus, curvando os lábios. Ele parecia se sentir divertido, e Draco o olhou feio.

— Você não deveria rir de mim.

— Peço desculpas — disse Severus, olhando-o intensamente. — Você é o Draco para mim, mas também é meu aluno, e eu me esqueço qual...

— Em duas semanas? — perguntou Draco, incrédulo. — Com uma memória como a sua? Eu me desculpo, senhor, mas isso é...

— Ridículo — disse Severus, sorrindo. — Sim, é. Muito bem observado. — Draco piscou e voltou a olhá-lo com uma carranca.

— Não estou aqui para esses joguinhos mentais — disse com raiva. Notou um envelope endereçado a Severus com a letra do pai. A pequena pilha de excremento de coruja ao lado do envelope estava seca, mas obviamente não estivera ali àquela manhã ou os elfos teriam limpado. Não era difícil de adivinhar sobre o que o pai estava escrevendo, depois de Draco ter deixado Hydrus falando sozinho no dia anterior. Talvez eles quisessem que Severus fizesse Draco "ver a razão", ou talvez estivessem avisando-o de que Draco era um traidor de sangue. O medo passou por seus ombros e invadiu seu peito.

— Certamente espero que não tenha vindo aqui para choramingar sobre como sua vida é injusta.

— A vida não é justa — retorquiu e podia jurar ter visto um brilho de aprovação nos olhos de Severus.

— Como posso ajudá-lo, Draco? — perguntou ele, com mais sinceridade do que antes. Alívio o invadiu, e apontou para a carta.

— Eu... — Mas alguém bateu na porta e, antes que Severus pudesse respondeu, ela foi aberta. Dumbledore entrou, assobiando uma melodia alegre, e sorriu para os dois.

— Certos novamente — declarou ele, olhando para Draco com confusão. Então, falando com os dois, continuou: — Se algum dia precisarem encontrar alguém, podem simplesmente perguntar a Fred ou George Weasley. Eles têm um jeito único de saber onde as pessoas estão, a qualquer momento. — Severus parecia preferir beber os conteúdos gosmentos das jarras em suas prateleiras a pedir ajuda aos Weasley, mas Draco guardou a sugestão do diretor. — Acho que é uma inclinação dos desordeiros; lembro de outro grupo de garotos que também era muito bom em saber onde as pessoas estavam.

— Devia ter dito "delinquentes", não "desordeiros" — disse Severus com uma carranca. — O que quer?

— Me falaram que Draco estava nas masmorras — respondeu Dumbledore. — Naturalmente, assumi que ele estaria aqui. — Draco olhou para Severus, confuso, mas Severus inclinou a cabeça. Dumbledore olhou para a carta e, por um momento, Draco teve a impressão de que Dumbledore sabia o que estava escrito. Então, balançou a cabeça; isso era ridículo. Ainda que não o odiasse, como o pai odiava, Severus não teria Dumbledore como confidente. — Um Auror está aqui para falar sobre o incidente com a coruja ontem. Será que pode conversar com ele, Draco? O jovem Christopher indicou que quer ser deixado em paz.

— Acho que posso fazer isso — disse Draco, apesar de realmente não querer conversar com os Aurores. Olhou para Severus. — Você...

— Estarei aqui, no meu escritório, à tarde — disse Severus. — E, diretor, a poção foi entregue a quem deveria recebê-la. — Dumbledore assentiu, parecendo satisfeito. Severus encontrou os olhos de Draco, que assentiu; não deveria falar sobre isso.

— Obrigado, Severus. Vamos, Draco? — Draco olhou para a carta mais uma vez, antes de seguir Dumbledore. — Eu me desculpo por interromper o que devia ser uma conversa importante — continuou Dumbledore, sincero. Draco assentiu para mostrar que ouvira, mas não falou. — Como foi para você, Severus deixar de ser apenas seu padrinho e passar a ser, também, seu professor? — Por algum motivo, Draco não ficou surpreso por Dumbledore saber que Severus era seu padrinho.

— Não é tão diferente assim — respondeu, dando de ombros. — Ele ainda me trata do mesmo jeito... age do mesmo jeito.

— Ah, consistência — disse ele, sorrindo. Draco o olhou. — Severus, você deve ter percebido, é uma pessoa bastante consistente. É muito fácil supor o que ele falará ou fará a qualquer momento. — Draco assentiu. — Acho que sou assim, também; fácil de prever... Ou é o que gosto de pensar. — Draco achou concordar. Enquanto Severus normalmente respondia com sarcasmo ou perguntas mordazes, Dumbledore parecia responder com sorrisos e afirmações estranhas. — Não é algo fácil de se fazer. — Olhou para Draco, aparentemente esperando por algum tipo de comentário.

— Por que não? — perguntou e Dumbledore sorriu (Draco preciso esconder sua expressão confusa), antes de continuar a falar com um floreio de mão.

— Digamos que alguém gosta de vermelho — disse, fazendo Draco piscar, confuso. — Essa pessoa usa roupas vermelhas, tem objetos vermelhos, dorme em uma cama com lençóis vermelhos... e, graças à consistência, podemos confiar que ela sempre fará isso. Mas, aí, outra pessoa, um amigo, talvez, gosta de verde. Para ela, o vermelho pode ser ofensivo. E, assim, apesar de não ser culpa da pessoa que gosta de vermelho, elas vão sempre discutir.

— Podem chegar a um meio-termo — disse Draco, completamente confuso. — Talvez possa usar verde às vezes, e a que gosta de verde possa usar vermelho...

— Mas nenhuma delas realmente quer isso — disse Dumbledore gentilmente.

— Talvez elas possam usar calças vermelhas e blusas verdes, então — respondeu Draco.

— Caro menino, eu me considero excêntrico com meu gosto por vestes, mas nem mesmo eu aconselharia tal mistura... a não ser que seja natal. — Os olhos de Dumbledore brilharam e, então, ele suspirou, parecendo (pela primeira vez) velho e cansado sob a fraca luz das masmorras. — É impossível agradar a todos. Você ainda é jovem e pode ser perdoado por ainda não saber disso, mas confie nesse velho bruxo quando ele diz que é verdade. É melhor para nosso bruxo hipotético usar vermelho se é o que o faz feliz e que ele seja consistente nisso. Se ele usar verde ocasionalmente ou, como você sugeriu, use essa combinação ousada, então o bruxo verde será magoado sempre que o vermelho reaparecer. Se o bruxo vermelho for consistente em ser vermelho, então o bruxo verde passará a esperar por isso.

— Mas o bruxo verde pode não querer ser um amigo depois...

— O bruxo verde e o bruxo vermelho deveriam reconhecer suas diferenças e aceitá-las. Não deveriam condenar o outro por não concordar com suas opiniões.

— Certo — respondeu, ainda confuso. Supôs que fazia sentido. Dumbledore só tinha um jeito estranho.

— Posso lhe contar um segredo sobre opiniões?

— Certo — repetiu, hesitante. Dumbledore parou de andar e se virou para olhar para Draco, a meio caminho das escadas que levavam ao Saguão de Entrada.

— Todos têm uma opinião diferente. E todo mundo está errado.

— Algumas pessoas podem estar certas — disse Draco na mesma hora.

— Ah, mas quem determina o que é "certo"... Eu sempre achei ser uma questão de _opinião_. — Dumbledore piscou e Draco sentiu um sorriso pequeno e divertido aparecer em seu rosto. — A sociedade tem algumas ideias do que pode ser certo e justo, mas sempre achei que essas ideias divergem demais umas das outras. Podemos fazer apenas o que _nós_ achamos ser certo e justo, mesmo quando enfrentamos o que achamos ser injusto e errado. — Draco se viu esfregando a cicatriz na palma de sua mão. Dumbledore colocou uma mão no ombro de Draco e o apertou gentilmente. — Sua opinião é sua, Draco — disse, voltando a subir as escadas. Draco o seguiu. — E lembre-se dos bruxos vermelho e verde. — Com isso, abriu a porta e guiou o caminho até o saguão, onde Potter e Black conversavam.

— ... ficando atrasado. — Ouviu Black dizer a Potter. — Morton não está disposto, então preciso esperar que Dumbledore encontre... — Os dois ergueram os olhos; Black meio segundo antes de Potter. — Excelente — disse, parecendo aliviado. — Eu vou sair logo — prometeu a Potter, que assentiu e foi para os jardins. — Draco — disse Black, e Draco ficou aliviado por ser ele. — Obrigado por concordar em falar comigo. — Draco deu de ombros. — Obrigado por encontrá-lo — adicionou. Draco ficou um pouco surpreso com a falta de "senhor" ou "professor", ou até "diretor", mas então se lembrou do julgamento. Black era claramente capaz de trabalhar com Dumbledore, mas era diferente da relação implícita que tiveram durante a guerra. Mas Dumbledore não pareceu se importar ou, pelo menos, não demonstrou.

— É aqui que eu o deixo, Draco — disse o diretor. — Obrigado por sua companhia.

Draco abriu a boca para lembrar que Dumbledore não lhe dera uma escolha, mas o bruxo mais velho já tinha ido embora.

— Se importa se fizermos isso no Salão? — perguntou Black.

— Não — respondeu Draco, mais uma vez dando de ombros.

Black assentiu, aparentemente satisfeito, e disse:

— Gostaria de ver onde todos estavam quando aconteceu, se possível.

— Tenho uma boa memória — contou Draco.

— Espero que sim — respondeu Black, sorrindo. Draco sorriu de volta.

 **-x-**

— O que, em nome de Merlin, é isso? — perguntou Harry, boquiaberto. Padfoot sorriu para ele e continuou a ir para frente, para que Harry pudesse ficar mais perto das vassouras nas mãos de seu padrinho. Na mão direita de Padfoot estava uma Nimbus 1700 e, na esquerda, não estava a Galaxy de Harry, mas uma Nimbus 2000 lustrosa e brilhante.

— Sua nova vassoura — respondeu Padfoot, arrogante. — Não pode jogar na sua Galaxy...

— Eu ia usar uma das vassouras da escola ou pedir emprestada a sua ou a de Moo...

— E a professora McGonagall deixou bastante claro que se eu não comprasse uma Nimbus para você, ela compraria.

— Mas...

— "Obrigado" é a palavra que está procurando, garoto — disse Padfoot com um sorriso. Harry apenas olhou de seu padrinho para a vassoura. — É um presente de natal bastante adiantado — continuou ele —, então não espere muito quando dezembro chegar. — Isso chamou a atenção de Harry.

— É bastante justo — conseguiu dizer. — Eu provavelmente não preciso de nada quando fizer doze anos, tam... — Padfoot balançou uma mão.

— Experimente — disse, sorrindo. Harry se jogou para frente, não para pegar a vassoura, mas para passar os braços ao redor de Padfoot.

— Obrigado! — disse, abraçando-o o mais apertado possível.

— Cuidado, garoto, não consigo respirar — brincou Padfoot e soltou as vassouras para que pudesse bagunçar o cabelo de Harry. Então, num movimento rápido, que provavelmente aprendera no DELM, ele se soltou de Harry (com mais cuidado que teria se fosse um ataque de verdade), pegou a própria Nimbus e saiu voando. — Me pegue se conseguir — desafiou.

— Suba — disse Harry (era um processo importante com qualquer vassoura que fosse ser montada pela primeira vez) e a Nimbus pulou para sua mão. Harry perdeu um momento admirando a madeira brilhante, antes de passar uma perna por cima dela e dar impulso com a outra. A aceleração era muito maior do que Harry estava acostumado, e também muito mais suave; sua Galaxy não tinha muitos feitiços de estabilidade, porque era uma vassoura de manobras, e os feitiços das vassouras da escola provavelmente tinham perdido seu efeito durante o tempo.

Padfoot soltou um assobio de apreciação e voou por cima das arquibancadas em seu caminho até o campo. Harry foi atrás dele.

 **-x-**

Draco esbarrou em Potter novamente no Saguão de Entrada, quando ia jantar. Tinha jogado uma partida de xadrez com Weasley depois de conversar com Black e, aí, ele, Longbottom e Granger tinham ido à biblioteca. Surpreendentemente, ficara por lá mais tempo do que Granger; ela tinha descido para jantar com Longbottom e, por isso, Draco estava sozinho.

Pelo menos, até Potter chegar, parecendo fustigado pelo vento. Os olhos de Draco foram direto para o belo objeto que descansava no ombro dele.

— É uma Nimbus Dois Mil? — quis saber. Potter corou num tom engraçado de vermelho (aparentemente envergonhado) e Draco se pegou pensando no bruxo vermelho. A história de Dumbledore estivera em sua mente durante a tarde toda. Talvez Dumbledore estivera se referindo a Potter? Ele _estava_ usando o cachecol da Grifinória. Isso fazia de Draco o bruxo verde? Verde, como a Sonserina.

 _Mas Potter e eu não brigamos. Ele não liga se eu me sento com os Sonserinos._

 _Mas eles se importam_ , outra voz lembrou, _os Sonserinos, quando eu me sento com os Grifinórios._

Será que isso fazia _dele_ o bruxo vermelho? Draco não sabia se gostava dessa ideia.

— ... presente de natal adiantado, e parece que McGonagall disse... eu não _pedi_ por ela, então...

— Um sim teria sido o bastante, Potter — ralhou e ele ficou em silêncio na mesma hora. Draco voltou a pensar no vermelho e no verde, e ficava cada vez mais convencido de que Dumbledore estivera falando dele. E também ficou cada vez mais irritado consigo mesmo e com o Diretor.

— Você está bem? — perguntou Potter, preocupado. — Parece um pouco...

— Um pouco o quê?

— Você pode voar nela às vezes — disse Potter. — Tecnicamente, alunos do primeiro ano não podem ter vassouras, mas eu divido...

— Eu não ligo para as vassouras — disse Draco, distraído.

— Padfoot fez perguntas demais? — adicionou Potter na mesma hora. — Ele...

— Você tem algum tipo de lista mental de coisas que podem me irritar? — perguntou Draco, atacando Potter como uma distração de seu entendimento nada agradável.

— Er... Prometo ler aquele dicionário? — disse Potter. Ele tinha uma expressão tão ansiosa em seu rosto, que Draco não conseguiu evitar o sorrisinho. — Usar palavras maiores e tudo o mais. — Draco riu antes que pudesse se impedir, e Potter pareceu aliviado. — Foi algo que eu...

— Não tem nada a ver com você, Potter — garantiu a ele, sentindo-se cansado de repente.

— Algo com que eu possa ajudar?

— Eu... eu não sei — respondeu. Potter, curiosamente, não insistiu. Ele ficou em silêncio, observando os alunos do primeiro ano da Sonserina passarem pelas portas das masmorras. Draco quase gemeu; eles eram as últimas pessoas de quem queria a companhia. — Você vai jantar? — perguntou a Potter.

— Só vou levar a vassoura lá pra cima. — Potter olhou de Draco para os Sonserinos e ajeitou os óculos. — Quer ir? Podemos descer juntos.

 _Vermelho ou verde?,_ perguntou-se Draco.

— Eu... gostaria... se você não se importar, isso...

— Certo — disse Potter com um sorriso fácil. Draco sentiu a própria boca se curva em resposta; virou-se e seguiu Potter pelas escadas.

 **-x-**

Padfoot devia ter ido embora cedo na segunda-feira de manhã, porque Harry não o viu no café da manhã. Moony também não estava lá, mas os elfos da escola teriam se garantido de alimentá-lo.

— 'Dia — disse Hermione quando Harry e Ron se sentaram. Draco já tinha se acomodado de frente para Hermione e colocava canela em sua torrada.

— 'Dia — murmurou Ron, servindo duas taças de suco de abóbora. Ron, Harry descobrira, não era uma pessoa matinal; ele costumava ser o último do dormitório a acordar (Harry ou Draco costumavam ser os primeiros), mas tinha uma habilidade incrível de funcionar apesar de ainda estar meio adormecido. Ele conseguia se vestir, conversar com Harry a caminho do Salão, e se servir, tudo sem estar completamente acordado. — Alguém mais quer uma?

— Se está oferecendo, Weasley, certamente — disse Draco. Perebas olhou de onde Ron o colocara na mesa e foi até Draco, que lhe ofereceu um pedaço de torrada.

— Você parece cansado — disse Hermione a Harry. Ele deu de ombros. Tinha passado um tempo com Moony e Padfoot depois do jantar, indo embora antes que Moony se transformasse. Mas não tinha voltado para os dormitórios; tinha ido à biblioteca, para começar a tradução de seu encantamento. Ficara lá até a meia-noite, mas não chegara nem perto de fazer tanto progresso quanto esperara e, cansado, voltara para a torre de Grifinória, tomando cuidado de evitar Filch e os professores.

— O que acham que vamos ver com Flitwick hoje? — perguntou. Tinham uma aula de História da Magia antes, mas era uma única aula, e Harry provavelmente dormiria. Até agora, Draco e Hermione eram os únicos que conseguiam ficar acordados durante as aulas de Binns. Como esperara, os olhos de Hermione brilharam na mesma hora.

— Movimento — respondeu ela. — Acho que o professor Flitwick mencionou que começaríamos essa semana.

A predição de Hermione se provou verdadeira — não que Harry tenha ficado surpreso — e, no começo da aula de Feitiços, Flitwick anunciou que aprenderiam a usar a magia para mover objetos. Cada um recebeu uma bola de gude e lhes foi dito para abrirem seus livros. Não era para voar, Flitwick avisou — ainda não estavam prontos para isso —, mas podiam usar qualquer um dos feitiços do livro para fazer a bola de gude se mover pela mesa. Ele queria ver o que eles conseguiam fazer.

Acabou sendo uma aula divertida. Harry, sem se preocupar em consultar seu livro, usou um Feitiço de Vento e ganhou dez pontos; _Ventus_ era um feitiço que aprenderiam mais para o final do ano e ele o controlava como um aluno do segundo ano. Seamus, sentado atrás de Harry, tentou derreter sua bola de gude. Funcionou um pouco; ele conseguiu derreter a bola, mas também colocou fogo na mesa e perdeu cinco pontos por isso.

Harry olhou para seus amigos; Draco assoprava em sua bola de gude e parava antes que ela caísse da mesa, antes de assoprá-la para o outro lado, e Ron soltava fagulhas com sua varinha. A cada duas ou três fagulhas, ele acertava a bola, que se mexia um pouco. O rosto de Hermione estava enrugado em concentração e ela parecia ter feito dois eixos crescerem de sua bola de gude.

Ao saírem da aula de Feitiços e irem para o almoço, ela contou a Harry, tristemente, que estivera tentando fazer a bola crescer pernas e correr, mas que não tinha conseguido.

Depois do almoço, tiveram aula de Transfiguração, que tinha transcorrido sem problemas, Harry pensou; McGonagall tinha dado um fósforo para cada um deles no começo da aula e fez que, um a um, mostrassem a ela que conseguiam transformá-lo em uma agulha. Passaram o resto da aula estudando a teoria que precisariam para a aula de quinta-feira, quando tentariam transformar sal em açúcar. Ter lido um pouco a mais do que o pedido se fez valer; entendera o que ela dizia e ficou verdadeiramente desapontado por ter de esperar até quinta-feira para tentar colocar em prática.

Mas seu desapontamento sumiu quando passaram por Wood no caminho até a torre de Grifinória.

— Pronto para hoje, Potter?

— Definitivamente — respondeu Harry, sorrindo. Não achava ser um péssimo bruxo; era certamente mais inteligente do que Crabbe e Goyle (assim como as velas que flutuavam sobre as mesas no Salão Principal) e era mais consistente do que Ron. Mas a magia não lhe vinha tão naturalmente quanto a Hermione. Ele precisava se esforçar para entender as coisas e precisava praticar para fazer algo útil com as coisas que aprendia.

Mas voar... era quando Harry estava em seu elemento. Era algo que entendia instintivamente, algo em que era _bom_. Podia melhorar com o treino, certamente, mas mesmo sem treinar, sabia o que estava fazendo, sentia-se confortável, confiante.

— Bom; vamos te testar — avisou Wood. — Precisamos ver o que consegue fazer.

Harry mal podia esperar.

 **-x-**

— Desculpem o atraso — disse Remus, abrindo a porta. Os alunos do segundo ano já estavam sentados. Dente Verde (ou Sarah) e Traseiro Prateado (Ethan) pareciam tão doentes quanto ele se sentia. — Não estou em condições de ministrar uma aula animada hoje, infelizmente — disse. Cada passo doía e fazia sua cabeça latejar, mas conseguiu ir da porta da sala até sua mesa. Abriu a pasta e tirou uma pilha pequena de pergaminho. — Preparei algumas perguntas para vocês responderem; elas cobrem tudo o que aprendemos até agora e serão úteis para estudar para as provas. Tentei não as deixar muito chatas.

— Você vai corrigir? — Cho Chang, uma Corvinal do segundo ano, olhou-o com expectativa.

— Quando me sentir melhor, sim — garantiu Remus. — E, por causa disso, vocês terão uma semana para respondê-las. Mas não deveria demorar muito mais do que o tempo de aula, se vocês se concentrarem. Angus, Isobel, podem distribui-las?

— Está se sentindo mal? — perguntou Marietta, enquanto Angus lhe entregava uma folha de questões.

— Bastante — respondeu Remus, sentando-se em sua cadeira. Ficou aliviado por estar com os alunos da Lufa-Lufa e da Corvinal, e não com os alunos do segundo ano de Grifinória e Sonserina. Ou pior, os Grifinórios e Sonserinos do terceiro ano; uma tarde com Fred e George Weasley provavelmente o mataria. Esses alunos fariam várias perguntas, mas também conseguiam passar a aula sem brigarem ou explodir algo. — Não serei muito divertido hoje.

Remus tirou uma xícara lascada e um sache de chá de sua pasta e, também, um pacote pequeno de açúcar e uma poção para a dor. Sirius o enchera com a dose de sempre naquela manhã, mas Remus ainda estava dolorido. Alguns alunos da Corvinal o observaram preparar sua bebida com interesse, mas (como provavelmente era inevitável com os Corvinais) tinham se voltado a seu trabalho antes que Remus ficasse muito desconfortável.

Remus observou Dente Verde parecer alegre com seu mal-estar. Sabia que ela devia se sentir péssima, mas seus olhos estavam alertas e brilhantes, e ela estava inquieta em sua cadeira, como se quisesse poder voltar a ser um lobo. Ele a respeitava por sua habilidade de aceitar tanto sua condição, mas também não conseguia se impedir de condená-la pelo mesmo motivo; ela tinha o mesmo deleite doente por sua licantropia que seu "pai" Greyback tivera. Mas Traseiro Prateado... Remus o observou cuidadosamente e não conseguiu evitar sentir pena do menino; sua expressão ficava cada vez uma casada e triste com o passar do tempo, e Remus foi lembrado de si mesmo.

Mas Traseiro Prateado não tinha os amigos que Remus tivera, isso era claro. James e Sirius sempre arrumavam brigas com os Sonserinos no dia depois da lua cheia, na esperança de acabarem na Ala Hospitalar e que fosse Remus a levá-los até lá. Quando chegavam lá, Madame Pomfrey sempre servia uma xícara de chá a Remus e permitia que ele se deitasse, enquanto ela cuidava de James ou Sirius. Peter e quem mais ainda estivesse em pé depois da briga iria para a aula e os atualizaria depois.

Sim, Remus tinha sido bem cuidado nos seus dias como aluno. Traseiro Prateado, até onde Remus sabia, só ficava com Dente Verde, e ela estava perdida demais nas próprias lembranças e não parou para pensar nele. Remus pegou uma pena e a molhou na tinta.

 _Descanse_ , escreveu. _Também teve uma noite cheia._ Os dois alunos também recebiam a Mata-Cão de Snape, mas Remus duvidava que Dente Verde encostara na dela. Traseiro Prateado provavelmente bebera — Remus suspeitava que ele seguia regras, mesmo se não concordasse com elas —, mas mesmo com a poção, a transformação era dolorosa e a noite era longa. _Queime isso_ , adicionou. Dobrou duas vezes e escreveu _Traseiro Prateado_ na frente.

— Quem já fez a maior parte da tarefa? — perguntou Remus. Alguns alunos esticaram o pescoço para ver o progresso de seus colegas. — Ethan, você costuma acabar rápido. — Alguns Corvinais (Dylan e Elyse em particular) pareciam chateados por não terem sido escolhidos. — Guarde suas coisas. Preciso entregar um bilhete ao professor Snape — todos pareceram aliviados por não terem sido escolhidos — e não estou em condições de ir até as masmorras, infelizmente.

Traseiro Prateado fechou os olhos por um breve momento, provavelmente pensando que Remus estava sendo cruel, não gentil. Dente Verde só parecia irritada por Remus estar falando com um deles; o olhar que ela lhe dava era tão mortal quanto os dentes de Remus tinham sido há algumas horas.

Ethan pegou suas coisas da mesa e as guardou na mochila, antes de ir até a mesa do professor. Ele olhou para Remus com irritação, que deu lugar a surpresa e, depois, desconfiança quando Remus pressionou o bilhete em sua mão, mas ele era inteligente o bastante para não falar.

— Obrigado — disse Remus, educado, indicando a porta. Ethan deu um último olhar curioso para Remus (que o ouviu fungar algumas vezes) antes de sair da sala. Todos observavam a conversa; ninguém parecia desconfiar, além de Dente Verde, e Remus queria que continuasse assim. — Só mais vinte minutos, pessoal — disse, forçando um sorriso. — Tentem terminar as perguntas para não terem que se preocupar com elas depois.

 **-x-**

— A gente se vê amanhã à noite, Harry! — disse Angelina. Ele a vira pelo Salão Comunal e à mesa de Grifinória no Salão Principal, mas nunca tinham sido apresentados. Também conhecera Alicia Spinnet, que estava no mesmo ano que Fred e George, com Angelina, e conhecera Katie Bell, um ano a sua frente.

Harry acenou, apoiou a Nimbus no ombro e saiu do vestiário. Era uma noite fria, e Harry estava quase tentado a voar até o castelo, mas caminhou, achando que se dependesse de sua sorte, acabaria sendo visto por Filch e teria sua vassoura confiscada.

Todos estavam se acomodando no Salão Principal para o jantar; conseguia vê-los — funcionários e alunos — indo de um lado para o outro, escolhendo assentos, e fazendo várias outras coisas. Notou a cabeça brilhante de Ron ao lado da cabeça igualmente brilhante de Draco, e a cabeça cheia de cachos de Hermione, e sorriu. Não sabia o que tinha acontecido entre Draco e os outros Sonserinos, mas o Malfoy mais novo tinha passado os últimos dias perto de seus colegas de Casa. Harry estava feliz por ele ter mudado de ideia e ter parado de agir como um idiota, mas também estava preocupado; Hydrus podia infernizar a vida de Draco se quisesse, e Harry não queria ver isso acontecer.

— Será nosso segredinho até que estejamos prontos, certo? — Isso foi seguido por uma risadinha perturbadoramente conhecida e, apesar de não ter sido alta, era facilmente ouvida no Saguão de Entrada silencioso. Harry parou na mesma hora, os olhos nas escadas que levavam às masmorras.

— Tudo bem — concordou uma voz menos conhecida. Morton entrou em seu campo de visão, de costas para onde Harry tinha parado; ele falava.

— Bom. O elemento surpresa é importante nesse tipo de coisa, querido; acredite _nisso_. — A voz de quem falava ficou amargurada e Harry sorriu, satisfeito. — Mas tenho experiência nisso, agora, e acho que nós dois podemos conseguir o que queremos. — Franziu o cenho, não gostando de como isso soava.

— E providências pra mim, também, certo? — perguntou Morton.

— Certo, certo. Mas vamos começar pelo começo, e Black é nosso maior problema no momento. — Harry viu Morton assentir. Harry estremeceu e voltou a subir as escadas o mais silenciosamente possível, indo buscar seu espelho. Então, Morton se virou e o viu, assim como, infelizmente, sua companheira.

 _Continua._

 **N/T:** Obrigada pelos comentários!

Para quem perguntou sobre o processo Animago: sim, depois de terminar de "inventar" o encantamento, o Harry precisa traduzir e só aí poderá se transformar. Ele tá quase terminando! ;)

Até semana que vem.


	15. Zabini And Benson

**Capítulo Quinze**

 **Zabini And Benson**

 **(Zabini e Benson)**

— Potter — disse Morton, parecendo igualmente alarmado e curioso. Harry ergueu a mão que não segurava sua vassoura e acenou, desajeitado. Ao lado de Morton, Umbridge estufou o peito e deu um passo para frente.

— Senhor Potter — disse ela. Ela não parecia desapontada por vê-lo (um sorriso doentio era exibido) e seu tom não era desagradável, mas Harry não conseguia se livrar da ideia de que ela _não_ estava feliz em vê-lo. — Posso perguntar o que você está fazendo aqui?

— Bem — disse Harry, assumindo uma expressão que questionasse sua inteligência e, esperava, a irritasse —, eu estudo aqui. — Ela riu. Morton a olhou, revoltado.

— É claro — disse ela. — Que bobeira a minha.

— Você está bem longe do Ministério — comentou Harry.

— Eu trabalho para o Departamento de Supervisão e Controle das Crianças Mágicas — respondeu ela, recatada. — Meu trabalho é onde as crianças precisam de mim. — Harry olhou para Morton, que rosnou para ele.

— Certo — respondeu. — Bem, tchau. — Virou-se e continuou a subir as escadas; felizmente, eles não o chamaram. Esperou até ter certeza de que eles não o viam mais antes de começar a correr até seu dormitório.

 **-x-**

O Auxiliar de Sirius queimou e ele xingou, fazendo Marlene erguer os olhos.

O símbolo de Scrimgeour brilhava dentro do Auxiliar.

— Senhor? — disse Sirius.

— Precisamos de você — disse ele, soando irritado. Alguém disse alguma coisa ao fundo, e Scrimgeour resmungou. — Assim que puder, Black.

— Só vou terminar o capítulo...

— Meu escritório. Assim que puder. — Enquanto a conexão era interrompida, Sirius o ouviu dizer a quem estivesse lá: — Sei que é importante, mas não pode esperar que as pessoas simplesmente parem tudo o que estão fazendo por...

— O que você fez? — perguntou Marlene, espantada. — Colocou uma vassoura no...

— Nem ideia — disse Sirius. Olhou para _Doenças Mágicas Fatais_ e suspirou. Faltava três páginas para que terminasse de ler o capítulo sobre zoonose, mas não parecia que Scrimgeour estava com vontade de esperar. Marlene desceu da mesa. — Mas se tem mais gente com ele, não pode ser algo bom.

— E também não deviam ser Recrutas — disse ela. — Nunca o ouvi falar assim com a gente.

— Brilhante — murmurou. Suspirou mais uma vez, levantou-se e se espreguiçou; ficara em sua mesa a tarde toda, lendo seu livro (emprestado da biblioteca dos Curandeiros do St. Mungos) para tentar descobrir se tinha sido uma doença que matara Morton e sua coruja; Sirius não sabia se _tinha_ sido uma doença, mas sabia que a causa tinha sido a mesma. Sua maior preocupação (a curto prazo) era descobrir se era contagioso; a coruja provavelmente passara pelo Corujal e interagira com várias corujas de Hogwarts... Se o que tinha matado Morton e sua coruja era contagioso, então Hogwarts inteira corria perigo. — Certo — disse, girando os ombros. — A gente se... — Nesse momento, seu bolso zuniu e começou a ficar quente.

— O que foi?

— Meu espelho — respondeu Sirius.

— Ele não devia estar jantando? — perguntou. Ele deu de ombros e olhou para o corredor. Scrimgeour não estava voltando, felizmente, e Harry era mais importante para Sirius, então tirou o espelho do bolso e o fez voltar ao tamanho normal. O rosto de Harry já estava no centro, parecendo impaciente. Seu cabelo estava suado e penteado para o lado, de modo que sua cicatriz estava à mostra.

— Esteve correndo? — perguntou Sirius. Marlene acenou ao sair do cubículo.

— Sim — respondeu Harry com uma expressão estranha. Ele não parecia _assustado_ , mas ele definitivamente estava preocupado. A outra mão de Sirius foi para a varinha na mesma hora.

— Está seguro?

— Sim — disse Harry, revirando os olhos. Sirius soltou a varinha. — É só que... Umbridge estava na escola. Com Morton. — Sirius sabia que Harry não gostava de Umbridge (ele mesmo não gostava, depois das histórias que ouvira), mas não tinha certeza de qual era o problema.

— Ela trabalha do Departamento de Crianças Mágicas — disse. — Alguém deve ter dado o caso de Morton para ela. Ele vai precisar dos serviços; um guardião, para começar, e algum tipo de aconselhamento...

— Eu sei disso — falou. — Mas eu os ouvi conversar; falaram algo sobre você ser o maior problema e que isso seria o segredinho deles. — Sirius franziu o cenho e abriu a boca.

— Black! — gemeu Scrimgeour pelo Auxiliar meio aberto. Quase parecia um pedido de ajuda.

— Quem é esse? — perguntou Harry, apertando os olhos do outro lado do espelho. Scrimgeour gemeu novamente.

— Com licença! — disse ele.

— Black — uma voz feminina veio do Auxiliar; ela tinha um leve sotaque que Sirius não conseguiu identificar e uma voz bonita. Muito feminina —, adie sua reuniãozinha familiar e venha conversar com os adultos. Sua presença é necessária. — Sua opinião sobre a mulher diminuiu, mas sua curiosidade aumentou. Sirius olhou para o Auxiliar, que tinha ficado em silêncio, e voltou a olhar para Harry.

— Eu vou... Obrigado por me contar, garoto, mas parece que preciso ir. Conversaremos mais à noite; vá jantar e eu te chamo quando estiver livre, e aí você pode me contar o que mais ouviu e como foi seu primeiro treino, certo? — Harry assentiu, ainda parecendo preocupado, e sumiu do espelho.

Sirius pegou seu Auxiliar e foi até o escritório de Scrimgeour.

— Você sobrestimou _demais_ o poder que tem aqui — ouviu Scrimgeour dizer com irritação — se acha que pode mexer nos meus pertences sem permissão e mandar nos _meus_ Aurores... — Não se deu ao trabalho de bater, eles (quem quer _eles_ fossem) sabiam que estava vindo; entrou a tempo de ver Scrimgeour tirar o Auxiliar da mão de unhas vermelhas de uma das duas mulheres no escritório. — Black — disse na mesma hora, soando aliviado, apologético e bravo ao mesmo tempo.

A mulher de unhas vermelhas se virou e o examinou com os olhos escuros. Com a pele morena, cabelo negro brilhante, lábios vermelhos e vestes com um ótimo caimento, ela era belíssima... e suspeitava que ela sabia disso. Sirius manteve os olhos no rosto dela por um mero momento, antes de levá-los para a ocupante do outro assento. Dolores Umbridge parecia ainda mais desalinhada do que o normal quando comparada à outra mulher e, como sempre, usava um tom doentio de rosa.

— Giovanna Zabini, advogada bruxa — disse Scrimgeour, indicando a mulher de pele morena com um gesto da mão, e ela o olhou friamente, inclinando a cabeça —, e acredito que já conheça Dolores Umbridge.

— _Madame_ Umbridge — disse ela. — Agora, Black...

— _Auror_ Black — disse Sirius. A boca de Zabini se torceu, surpreendendo-o, e Scrimgeour riu baixinho. Sirius, apesar de sua resposta rápida, não achou nada remotamente engraçado na situação. Graças a Harry, sabia que Umbridge trabalhava no caso de Morton... e se ela estava aqui com uma advogada, só podia significar uma coisa.

— Sim, Auror Black — disse Umbridge de um jeito afetado. — Nós...

— Elas vieram pedir que eu investigue você — disse Scrimgeour, revirando os olhos. Umbridge o olhou feio; aparentemente, ela mesma queria dar essa notícia.

— A Madame Umbridge quem pediu — disse Zabini em voz baixa. — Eu só estou aqui para oferecer apoio jurídico. — Olhou para Sirius com compaixão, mas ele já estava se virando para Scrimgeour, as sobrancelhas erguidas. O Auror Chefe encolheu os ombros, impotente.

— Falei com o Auror Dawlish hoje cedo, e ele concordou em assumir o caso — disse Umbridge. — Seu envolvimento na morte de Paul Morton será investigado e...

— É uma perda de tempo — disse Scrimgeour, cansado. — Tenho três testemunhas que viram o senhor Morton morrer, e elas lhe dirão que Black queria salvá-lo tanto quanto elas. Black me contou o que aconteceu assim que conseguiu e preencheu a papelada apropriada... ele não é culpado.

— Não é sua decisão, infelizmente — disse Umbridge em um tom que seria triste se não tivesse saído de uma boca sorridente. — Estou representando uma criança que não pode instigar essa investigação sozinha e eu prometi fazer tudo que pudesse para ajudá-la. — Sirius a olhou. — Precisaremos de cópias de todos os documentos que mencionem o envolvimento de Black no caso — adicionou. Zabini inclinou a cabeça.

Sirius ouviu Scrimgeour murmurar algo que soara como "vaca maldita", mas não se sentiu divertido.

— E o que isso significa para mim? — perguntou Sirius, cruzando os braços.

— Ficará afastado do trabalho — respondeu Scrimgeour, com um olhar raivoso para Umbridge. — Duas semanas; se elas não encontrarem nenhuma evidência, você poderá voltar ao escritório. — Suspirou. — É o procedimento padrão para qualquer Auror que esteja sendo investigado formalmente. Se... Desculpe, _quando_ elas não encontrarem nada contra você, elas terão de te compensar pelo trabalho perdido.

— Não que o Auror Black precise do dinheiro — disse Zabini. Seu sorriso teria sido adorável, com os lábios vermelhos e dentes brancos, mas ele não alcançava seus olhos. Sirius desviou o olhar e a viu franzir o cenho pelo canto dos olhos.

— A questão não é essa — disse Scrimgeour. — A lei...

— Diz que ele será compensado se não encontrarmos nenhuma evidência — disse Zabini, gesticulando. — Eu sei, Auror Scrimgeour. — Ele resmungou.

— Mais alguma coisa? — perguntou Scrimgeour às duas bruxas.

— Não — respondeu Umbridge. — Black só precisava ficar ciente da situação.

— Obrigado — falou Sirius, sarcástico.

— Seu afastamento começará amanhã — disse Scrimgeour, limpando os óculos nas vestes. — Eu entrarei em contato conforme as coisas forem acontecendo.

— Obrigado — falou Sirius, sinceramente. Scrimgeour o olhou, cansado e apologético, e Sirius balançou a cabeça; não o culpava. Assentiu para as mulheres, abriu a porta e caminhou (tentando não bater os pés) pelo corredor até seu cubículo. Jogou-se na cadeira e gemeu.

Segundos depois, bateram na parede do cubículo.

— Podemos conversar? — perguntou Zabini suavemente. Sirius gesticulou para que ela entrasse. Ela não se sentou na cadeira no canto, como esperara; ela se acomodou na ponta da mesa que Marlene ocupara antes. Sirius afastou a cadeira. — Queria me desculpar — disse, cruzando as pernas. — Dolores Umbridge tem um problema pessoal com você, isso é óbvio, mas quero que saiba que minha abordagem será profissional, e _apenas_ profissional. Não tenho nada contra você. — Sirius resmungou. Zabini o olhou, pensativa, antes de suspirar ruidosamente. — Só estou envolvida nisso pelo dinheiro... meu último marido morreu no começo do ano e tenho um filho para sustentar. Você também é um pai solteiro, pelo que fiquei sabendo...

— Seu filho está em Hogwarts — disse Sirius. Soubera por Harry que Blaise Benson agora era Blaise Zabini, e essa mulher devia ser sua mãe. — Então não precisa realmente sustentá-lo no momento. — Como a maioria dos formandos de Hogwarts acabavam trabalhando no Ministério, este doava uma boa parte dos fundos da escola. Os alunos precisavam bancar apenas as varinhas, o uniforme e o material. O sorriso de Zabini sumiu. — E você disse que sua abordagem será profissional, então espero que não fique ofendida por eu não querer discutir minha família com você.

— Ouvi dizer que você é esperto — disse. Sirius não respondeu. — É uma pena, de verdade... Precisamos de Aurores espertos para impedir todas as coisas ruins do mundo... E ainda assim, aqui está você, depois de apenas um ano como um homem livre, sendo investigado novamente. Não é justo, né? — Colocou a mão em seu ombro. Então, ergueu-a para acariciar seu pescoço. Sirius afastou a cadeira, ficando fora de seu alcance.

— Não — disse Sirius brevemente. — Mas perdi minha fé no Ministério há muito tempo, então não estou surpreso.

— O que fará com o seu tempo livre? Com seu afilhado na escola, deve ser muito solitário...

— Não sei por que acha que pode pergunta isso — respondeu Sirius friamente. — É inapropriado que faça essa pergunta.

— Eu também fico solitária — disse Zabini, olhando-o por debaixo dos cílios escuros.

— É uma pena — mentiu. — Pode descer da minha mesa? Parece que vou ter um tempo livre e preciso guardar algumas coisas antes de ir para casa. — Ela deslizou lentamente para descer da mesa e deu a volta para se sentar na cadeira que ele vagara. Sirius a ignorou e conjurou uma mochila para colocar suas coisas. Pegou tudo o que tinha sobre Morton e a coruja, o livro que estava lendo e, então, usou um feitiço para encolher a mochila e a colocou no bolso, com seu espelho.

— Já comeu? — perguntou Zabini, checando as unhas.

— Não — respondeu.

— A cafeteria do Ministério ainda está aberta — falou. — Estava mesmo pensando em ir até lá... Não me importaria de ter companhia.

 _Aposto_ , pensou Sirius, revirando os olhos quando ela não o olhava.

— Eu pago — ofereceu ela.

— Achei que você estivesse precisando de dinheiro e que era por isso estava ajudando Umbridge a me investigar — disse. As bochechas de Zabini coraram lentamente. — Boa noite, Madame Zabini. — Saiu de seu cubículo sem falar mais nada e foi até os elevadores. Marlene começou a caminhar ao seu lado. — De onde foi que você saiu? — perguntou.

— É segredo — respondeu com um sorrisinho afetado. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Não gosto da sua amiga. — Usou a cabeça para indicar o cubículo dele.

— Estava ouvindo? — perguntou, olhando-a brevemente.

— Tenho coisas melhores a fazer do que te perseguir, Sirius — respondeu, revirando os olhos. — Eu estava passando quando ela disse que estava solitária e ouvi um pedaço.

— Podia ter me salvado — disse Sirius, cutucando-a.

— Quando foi que você não conseguiu lidar com atenção feminina indesejada? — perguntou ela. Sirius sorriu.

— Quem disse que era indesejada?

— Eu disse — falou. — Ela era bonita e estava claramente interessada... e ainda assim, você está aqui.

— Ah, bem; já tenho dona mesmo — disse.

— Garota bacana? — perguntou, os lábios se torcendo.

— Quando ela quer — respondeu. Marlene riu.

 **-x-**

Draco e Weasley estavam cuidando da própria vida, voltando para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória depois do café da manhã, quando Weasley foi derrubado e Draco foi agarrado — bruscamente — e arrastado para dentro da sala de aula mais próxima. Draco viu Zabini parar ao lado de Weasley quando a porta foi fechada.

— Qual, em nome de Merlin, é seu problema? — ralhou, soltando seu braço do aperto de Hydrus. De perto, seu irmão não parecia bem. Ele parecia cansado e estressado, e seu cabelo estava ensebado sob o gel. — Você está bem?

— Que pergunta é essa? — sibilou Hydrus. — Se estou bem? Acha que eu poderia estar, quando meu irmão se transformou num Grifinório da noite pro dia? Achei que você fosse voltar depois de brigarmos! Achei que você se desculparia e...

— Me desculpar pelo quê? — disse Draco. — Minha Casa? E foi você que me disse para não voltar...

— Eu não falei sério! — urrou Hydrus. Draco sabia disso. — A mãe e o pai estão frenéticos; Titus me segue para todos os lados, com cartas cheias de perguntas, e você nem parece se importar! Você estava andando com o Weasley! — Draco deu de ombros; não gostava de Weasley tanto quanto gostava dos gêmeos ou de Potter, mas gostava mais dele do que de Granger e Longbottom e certamente mais do que a maioria dos Sonserinos.

— Ele esqueceu os livros, eu esqueci minha varinha — disse Draco. — Nós estamos indo para o mesmo lugar.

— Você esqueceu... Você é um bruxo!

— Eu estava atrasado — defendeu-se. — Além do mais, não vou precisar dela até Defesa...

— Mas você é um bruxo!

— E também sou um estudante de poções, e nem por isso você me vê andando por aí com meu caldeirão — respondeu, revirando os olhos. Observou seu irmão cuidadosamente. — O que você quer?

— Quem disse que quero algo?

— Acabou de empurrar meu — Draco quase disse "amigo", mas pensou melhor — colega de classe e me arrastou para uma conversa. Claramente quer alguma coisa.

— Volte — pediu Hydrus em voz baixa. — Por favor. — Draco precisou se esforçar para não ficar boquiaberto; não sabia que Hydrus conhecia essa palavra. — Não é adequado que você se misture com esses mestiços, traidores de sangue e sangue ruins.

 _Nada de "sentimos sua falta, Draco",_ pensou, suspirando, _apenas "não é adequado"... Sempre volta a ser sobre o sangue._ Esfregou a cicatriz em sua palma.

— Sinto muito — disse. Tinha pensado bastante nos bruxos verde e vermelho de Dumbledore no último dia e, apesar de não querer admitir, tinha concluído que o diretor estava certo. A indecisão de onde devia ficar e como devia se comportar só pioraria as coisas. — Eu... Eu pertenço à minha Casa. E sei que você não gosta disso, eu mesmo demorei bastante para me acostumar à ideia, mas tem que ser assim.

— Está escolhendo Potter e os outros em vez de mim? Em vez do seu próprio irmão?!

— Não estou escolhendo ninguém em vez de você — disse Draco, cansado. — Devíamos aceitar nossas diferenças em vez nos condenarmos por causa delas. — Roubara isso de Dumbledore, mas não sabia como dizer isso de outra forma. — Ainda somos irmãos, ainda somos família. Mesmo sangue. Ainda sou um Malfoy, o mesmo Draco... eu só... Eu uso vermelho agora, só isso.

— Você usa vermelho? — cuspiu Hydrus. — As coisas vão além disso, Draco, e você sabe.

— Só se você deixar — falou. O rosto de Hydrus se abateu. Por um momento, Draco teve a ridícula impressão de que Hydrus ia abraçá-lo, falar que estava tudo bem e que nada disso importava. Em vez disso, Hydrus tremeu e as janelas da sala de aula explodiram. A poeira do giz se ergueu numa nuvem branca que foi espalhada por um vento invisível, as cadeiras e as mesas caíram no chão, e Draco sentiu seu nariz quebrar, antes do sangue escorrer por seu rosto. Lágrimas apareceram em seus olhos em resposta à dor.

— Eu te odeio — disse Hydrus e saiu. Draco achou que ele chorava, mas era difícil saber porque sua própria visão estava embaçada. Weasley entrou correndo, olhou para a sala e depois para Draco e xingou.

— Aho que peciso d ala hopitalr — disse Draco, limpando o rosto com a manga de suas vestes.

— Está quebrado? — perguntou Weasley, tentando ver melhor sob sua mão.

— Não, Beasley — respondeu Draco, sarcástico —, só tô sangando sem motibo. Clabo que tá quebado!

— Eu só quero saber se está mesmo quebrado e não apenas sangrando; Percy vivia com sangramentos... deixa pra lá. — Balançou a cabeça vermelha e colocou uma mão no ombro de Draco para guiá-lo até a porta. — É melhor irmos antes que Filch veja essa bagunça e nos culpe. — Draco arregalou os olhos e assentiu. Os dois caminharam, apressados, pelo corredor, subiram dois lances de escada e foram por outro corredor. Vários retratos soltavam exclamações de horror ao verem o rosto ensanguentado de Draco, assim como um grupo de Corvinais a caminho da aula.

— O Babini te machucou? — perguntou Draco quando decidiram que estavam longe o bastante da sala de aula e que Filch não os encontraria. Weasley balançou a cabeça.

— Só me disse para te deixar em paz... Mas eu não teria interrompido. — Suas orelhas ficaram rosadas. — Não sou nenhum Corvinal, mas sei como as famílias são... principalmente os irmãos. — Fez uma careta. — Você está... você estava chorando quando eu... — Weasley hesitou, aparentemente dividido entre querer ajudar Draco e não querer chateá-lo.

— Meu dariz tá quebado — disse. — Dói. — Weasley assentiu. — Mas obigado — adicionou. Weasley sorriu para ele e, pela primeira vez desde Perebas, Draco sentiu alguma ligação com ele, como se realmente pudessem ser amigos em vez de apenas duas pessoas com amigos em comum.

 **-x-**

Várias horas depois de Draco ter sido agarrado por Malfoy, Harry também foi emboscado e arrastado para a sala de aula mais próxima. Embora Ron ficasse feliz em deixar as coisas acontecerem entre irmãos a não ser que um deles pedisse por ajuda, Zabini _não_ era o irmão de Harry, e Ron se sentiu obrigado a fazer algo além de apenas esperar. Seguiu Harry para dentro da sala.

— A maioria das pessoas manda cartas — disse Harry, ajeitando a vassoura sobre o ombro. Ele não parecia preocupado nem bravo, apenas confuso, e Zabini não parecia pronto para atacá-los, então Ron ficou perto da porta, apenas observando.

— É algo melhor dito pessoalmente — respondeu Zabini. — É uma mensagem de Benson. — Ron olhou para Harry, que agora parecia curioso.

— Tudo bem — disse. — Qual é?

— Cuidado — falou Zabini.

— Cuidado? — repetiu Ron. — Com o quê? — Zabini o olhou duramente.

— Você não é muito popular na nossa Casa no momento — continuou Zabini, voltando a olhar para Harry, cuja expressão era cautelosa, e Ron teve a impressão de que ele sabia _exatamente_ do que se tratava. Assim como Zabini, aparentemente. — Você sabe?

— Morton? — perguntou Harry e Zabini assentiu.

— E Malfoy.

— Malfoy?

— Não o seu, o nosso. Ele acha que você roubou o coitadinho e impotente Draco e o colocou contra eles. — Zabini bufou, zombeteiro. — Já vi bolas de futebol com mais bom senso do que Hydrus Malfoy — Harry riu, e Ron tentou se lembrar de quando ouvira a palavra "futebol" antes —, mas ele é cruel o bastante para fazer a diferença, e onde ele vai, nós seguimos...

— Futebol não é uma coisa muggle? — perguntou Ron. Dean tinha colocado um pôster no dormitório deles; aquele negócio ridículo não se mexia, mas Dean ainda gostava dele, o que confundia muito Ron (e Draco, que vira conversando com o pôster durante o fim de semana). Zabini pareceu tenso, mas sua expressão logo sumiu atrás de um olhar calmo e inexpressivo.

— Não estou falando com você, Weasley — disse, passando por Ron em seu caminho até a porta. — A gente se vê por aí.

— Ei — chamou Harry, que recebeu um olhar frio em resposta. — Obrigado. — Zabini resmungou e sumiu. Harry parecia pensativo, antes de se virar para Ron e dar de ombros.

— Você o conhece? — perguntou Ron, curioso. Sabia que nem todos eram idiotas, mas nunca tinha visto um Sonserino solícito... E de todas as pessoas a serem ajudadas, por que Harry, um Grifinório?

— Eu... é complicado — respondeu Harry com uma careta. — Blaise... ele... É complicado — repetiu, balançando a cabeça. Indicou a porta, e eles saíram da sala de aula, voltando ao seu caminho; Ron ia assistir ao treino de Quadribol e, depois, Harry lhe oferecera uma volta na Nimbus. — Não sei se consigo explicar. — Ron deu de ombros.

— Acha que é um truque? Ele ter falado com você? — Harry ficou em silêncio por um momento, brincando com o brasão na frente do seu uniforme de Quadribol, antes de balançar a cabeça.

— Não é um truque — disse. — Ele disse que a mensagem era de Benson, que era... é... um amigo.

— O que você vai fazer, então? — perguntou. Tinha decidido ficar perto de Harry (quando fosse razoável) só para o caso de os Sonserinos tentarem alguma coisa.

— Não há nada que eu possa fazer. Morton... ele está com vários problemas no momento, e eu... Sei lá, acho que eu também ia querer culpar alguém. — Por mais que suas palavras fossem compreensivas, Harry parecia bravo.

— Culpar alguém? — perguntou. Harry tinha lhe contado o que acontecera com o pai de Morton e culpa não fazia sentido; parecera que o homem estivera doente ou que a situação toda fora um acidente terrível.

— Ele acha que o Padfoot é culpado ou que ele não tentou salvá-lo, algo assim, acho — contou, frustrado. — Padfoot foi meio vago sobre isso; só sei que ele está sendo investigado. Acho que Morton decidiu que eu sou culpado por associação. E Hydrus... Ele não é idiota, mas Blaise está certo quando diz que ele não tem muito bom senso.

— O nosso Malfoy é bacana — disse Ron e falou sério. Ainda não diria que eram amigos, mas gostava dele mais do que achara que gostaria e estava se abrindo para ele. Harry sorriu.

Enquanto andavam, Ron se perguntou se existiria um dia normal em Hogwarts, no qual uma coruja não morresse, seu professor não se transformasse nem Sonserinos arrastassem Grifinórios para salas de aula abandonadas para conversarem. Esperava que não; era o que deixava as coisas interessantes.

 _Continua._


	16. Midnight Madness

**Capítulo Dezesseis**

 **Midnight Madness**

 **(Caos à Meia-Noite)**

— Uma rolha, uma pena azul, a insígnia de Monitor, uma cópia de _Transfiguração Hoje_...

— Qual ano? — perguntou Severus. Draco poderia ter revirado os olhos ao ouvir essa pergunta, mas não conseguiu se forçar a fazê-lo; por mais que, agora, estivesse verdadeiramente se ajustando à vida na Grifinória, as coisas ainda eram estranhas. Passar o tempo com Severus assim, jogando estranhos jogos de memória, era reconfortante. E Draco preferia isso a dissecar baratas ou fosse lá o que Severus mandasse os alunos fazerem durante as detenções; Draco tinha defendido Granger no dia anterior, durante a aula de Poções, e Severus lhe dera uma detenção por ter respondido a um Sonserino.

Quando Draco aparecera no começo daquela tarde, entretanto, Severus tinha se desculpado e dito achar que Draco tinha feito a coisa certa, mas que não pudera demonstrar o que achara no momento. Draco entendia; Hydrus e os outros alunos do primeiro ano provavelmente ainda estavam abalados pela "traição" de Draco, e se Severus também ficasse do lado de Grifinórios, bem... Draco não queria pensar na bagunça que isso poderia causar. E por isso, em vez de uma detenção horrível, Draco e Severus jogavam seu antigo jogo de memória.

— Mil novecentos e noventa. Edição de junho — respondeu.

— Muito bem. O que mais?

— A página de um livro sobre um feitiço de destrancar...

— Qual?

— _Alahamara_ — respondeu.

— _Alohomora_ — corrigiu Severus, mas não parecia desapontado. — O que mais?

— Uma chave, uma escova de dentes, um botão...

 **-x-**

Harry segurou a manga do uniforme de Blaise quando se cruzaram no corredor. Draco e Ron se entreolharam, e Hermione soltou um " _Harry!_ ", mas ele os ignorou.

— Se importa? — perguntou Blaise, soltando-se. Hydrus, que andava com ele, não prestou atenção a Draco e torceu os lábios para Harry.

— Vai precisar queimar suas vestes, Zabini — zombou. — O cheiro de um mestiço nunca sai. — Se Harry não estivesse procurando por ela, não teria notado a breve contração no rosto de Blaise que mostrava que ele não achava Hydrus tão engraçado quanto fazia parecer.

— Preciso falar com você — disse Harry. Blaise o olhou por um momento, antes de começar a assentir.

— O que quer tenha a dizer a Zabini, pode dizer na nossa frente, Potter — disse Hydrus. Blaise fechou os olhos por um breve momento, antes de abri-los, parecendo irritado.

— Eu realmente não tenho tempo para isso — disse lentamente. — A gente se vê, Potter...

— Então entrega mensagens de Benson e, nesse meio tempo, manda sua mãe atrás do senhor Evans? — perguntou Harry. Blaise pareceu surpreso por um momento e, então, confuso e preocupado... por fim, nada.

— Agradeço se não falar da minha mãe — disse, tenso.

— Está bem — falou —, mas ainda preciso falar com você. — Voltou a segurar o braço de Blaise.

— Se não me soltar, Potter, vou te mandar para a Ala Hospitalar — ralhou Blaise, soltando-se.

— Me amaldiçoe, então — disse Harry, fechando a outra mão ao redor da varinha. — Vá em frente.

— Acha que eu sou um idiota? — zombou Blaise. — Te amaldiçoar na frente dos seus amiguinhos idiotas, num lugar onde os professores e os Monitores podem ver? — Torceu os lábios. — É mais imbecil do que achei. — Sua expressão se endureceu, mas seus olhos se arregalaram em súplica. — Amanhã à meia-noite, na sala dos troféus — falou, desdenhoso. — Vou te colocar no seu lugar.

— Não vejo a hora — respondeu Harry.

 **-x-**

— Harry, essa é uma _péssima_ ideia — sussurrou Hermione durante o jantar de quinta-feira à noite. Seu cabelo estava mais armado do que o normal depois da aula de voo e ela estava um pouco pálida, mas ainda determinada.

— Ele quer conversar, Hermione — disse, enchendo seu prato com algum tipo de massa cremosa. — Tenho certeza.

— Tem mesmo? — insistiu ela. — Blaise não é... Blaise não é mais ele mesmo, Harry. Ele é arrogante e grosso, e acho que ele não se importa mais conosco, como antes. — Uma expressão magoada apareceu em seu rosto, antes de sumir atrás de um franzir de cenho. — Blaise precisa subir três lances de escada para chegar lá. Você precisa descer quatro e cruzar o castelo! Acha mesmo que não vai ser pego? É o que ele quer! Você vai perder vários pontos e pelo quê? Pelo Blaise? — Balançou a cabeça, parecendo triste. — Eu... não acho que ele vale a pena.

— Chega, Hermione — disse Harry. — Eu vou.

— E depois? E se ele realmente te atacar, como disse que atacaria?! E aí, Harry?

— Ele não vai me atacar — disse Harry com tanta confiança quanto conseguiu juntar.

— Mas...

— Ele não vai — repetiu com firmeza. Hermione crispou os lábios e se virou para Ron e Neville, que conversavam sobre a aula que a Madame Hooch dera aquela tarde. Harry suspirou e brincou com seu jantar, esperando que Hermione estivesse errada.

 **-x-**

— Não vá hoje — disse Malfoy, sentando-se ao lado de Blaise durante o jantar.

— Por que não? — perguntou Blaise, olhando para Potter, que conversava com o outro Malfoy e os gêmeos Weasley. — Potter precisa ser...

— Colocado em seu lugar — terminou Malfoy, os olhos brilhando. — Exatamente. _Alguém_ deixou um bilhete para Filch, dizendo que alunos pretendem duelar e fazer uma bagunça na sala dos troféus hoje à meia-noite... Ele estará esperando por Potter com aquele gato dele. — Blaise o olhou. Malfoy riu e aceitou a taça de suco de abóbora oferecida por Parkinson, que o olhava com adoração. — Se é que ele vai aparecer — continuou. — Aposto que o idiota do Potter não é tão corajoso quanto finge ser.

— Acho que vamos descobrir — disse Blaise, dando de ombros. — Eu te conto se ele aparece ou não.

— Você? — perguntou Malfoy, franzindo o cenho. — Você não vai.

— Na verdade, vou — disse.

— Você é um Grifinório idiota? — Malfoy parecia bravo. Parkinson só parecia confusa. — Vai nos custar pontos!

— Sou um Sonserino — disse Blaise friamente. — Sou ambicioso o bastante para não deixar passar uma oportunidade de levar a melhor sobre Potter, mesmo que seja um pouco arriscado. Vou acabar com ele e deixá-lo para ser encontrado por Filch. — Sorriu, e Greengrass, Parkinson, Shafiq e Malfoy riram com apreciação.

Blaise sentou sobre as mãos para não estrangular seus colegas de Casa.

 **-x-**

— Black.

— Senhor — disse Sirius, abrindo o Auxiliar.

— Tem um momento para conversarmos?

— Sim, claro — respondeu, sentando-se. Era o segundo dia de suas férias forçadas e ainda não conseguira fazer nada além de ter uma longa conversa com Harry e tomar alguns copos de Uísque de Fogo com Dora e Marlene na quarta-feira à noite. Tinha terminado de ler seu livro e revisara os arquivos do caso de Morton, mas não encontrara nada novo. — Está tudo bem?

— Já está entediado? — perguntou Scrimgeour.

— Morrendo de tédio, senhor — respondeu Sirius, brincando só um pouco. — Eu mesmo preparei meu café da manhã hoje, porque meu Elfo Doméstico é o único que fica mais irritado com tempo livre do que eu. — Scrimgeour soltou um som estranho, que poderia ter sido uma risada.

— Tenho um trabalho para você.

— Mesmo? — perguntou Sirius, curioso. — O que...

— Nada demais — disse Scrimgeour —, então não fique todo animado. Um homem, Saul Croaker, do Departamento de Mistérios, nos procurou hoje pela manhã com um possível caso de pessoa desaparecida. Amigo dele. Teórico, um pouco excêntrico. Não é incomum que ele suma por meses, mas Croaker não tem notícias dele desde o fim de maio e está começando a se preocupar que algo tenha acontecido.

— Tudo bem — disse Sirius.

— Gostaria que você investigasse — falou Scrimgeour. — Se não se importar.

— Então ainda não é importante o bastante para que um Auror na ativa investigue, mas _eu_ não tenho nada melhor para fazer, então...

— Acertou de primeira — falou Scrimgeour, direto como sempre. — Estou com o relatório, mas é melhor se você conversar com o próprio Croaker, fazer algumas perguntas e tudo o mais.

— Tudo bem.

— Me mantenha informado — adicionou Scrimgeour e desligou. Sirius passou um momento olhando para o Auxiliar, antes de sair da poltrona e ir tirar o pijama.

 **-x-**

— Obrigado. Olá, Inominável Croaker — disse Sirius, assentindo para a jovem bruxa que o ajudara a navegar pelo labirinto que era o Departamento de Mistérios. Ela sorriu para ele e foi embora por uma das três portas à esquerda.

— Auror Black — disse Croaker, esticando uma mão. Ele era mais jovem do que Sirius esperara, mas estava curvado como um velho. Seus olhos, azuis e alertas, estavam num grupo de bruxos e bruxas que escavava uma sala. — Obrigado por sua visita.

— De nada — disse Sirius, desviando os olhos da escavação. — Fiquei sabendo que está com problemas...

— Possivelmente — respondeu Croaker, sem parecer muito preocupado. — Estou certo de que está a par da situação...

— Me contaram algumas coisas, mas prefiro ouvir de você — disse Sirius. Conjurou uma pena e um pedaço de pergaminho e olhou para Croaker.

— Fui ao Ministério hoje pela manhã sobre uma pessoa desaparecida. Não tenho notícias do meu amigo Quirinus Quirrell desde o fim de maio, e estou começando a achar que alguma coisa aconteceu na última expedição dele.

— Quirrell? — perguntou Sirius. — O antigo professor de Estudos Muggle?

— Ele mesmo — respondeu Croaker, olhando-o com aqueles olhos azuis grandes e brilhantes. — Ele está viajando há dois anos, então não é incomum que ele não dê notícias, mas... bem, na última vez que nos falamos, ele estava diferente... agitado. Eu sempre admirei sua sede por conhecimento, mas... bem, admito que fiquei preocupado.

— Tem uma cópia da carta?

— Carta? Não, foi via flu. Ele falou sobre poder e sobre, bem, necromancia. Na verdade, sobre uma ramificação de necromancia; restaurar a um estado funcional alguém que foi machucado além do que os métodos comuns da magia podem curar.

— Isso é magia das trevas...

— Eu trabalho no Departamento de Mistérios, Auror Black, então entenda que eu não compartilho das opiniões limitadas da população bruxa — disse Croaker com firmeza, mas ainda sendo gentil. — A magia é tanto sobre a intenção quanto os resultados, e há uma diferença entre querer entender um conceito e querer aplicá-lo. Além do mais, como podemos nos defender da sua assim chamada magia das trevas se não as entendemos? — Sirius sorriu pesarosamente. — Mas temo que Quirinus não estivesse perguntando para fins acadêmicos.

— Perguntando? — disse Sirius. — Ele queria informação?

— Quando o Véu foi descoberto em março — disse Croaker —, eu fui redesignado para a Câmara da Morte. Eu _costumava_ trabalhar na Sala da Profecia.

— Câmara da Morte?

— Essa sala aqui — disse Croaker, indicando a escavação. — Posso te mostrar em outro momento. A questão é que tenho bastante conhecimento sobre o assunto...

— Mas não disse nada a ele, certo?

— É claro que falei; raramente tenho a chance de discutir tais assuntos com alguém que esteja interessado, e é mais raro ainda que a pessoa entenda desses assuntos. — Sirius gemeu. — A princípio, eu não me preocupei com isso, mas agora, com ele tão quieto, temo que meu conhecimento tenha ido parar nas mãos erradas e que Quirinus possa ter feito alguma idiotice com ele e machucado a si mesmo ou a outra pessoa. — Torceu as mãos e, então, sorriu. — É claro, ele pode apenas estar viajando e fora de contato por ora. Não tenho certeza.

— O que, exatamente, você disse a Quirrell? — perguntou Sirius.

— Necromancia é... bem, não é impossível, certamente, mas ninguém sabe como executá-la, ainda. A coisa mais próxima que temos são os Inferis, que...

— Não contam. Eu sei, já os vi.

— Mesmo? — perguntou Croaker, animado. — Como...

— Depois — garantiu Sirius. — O que mais você disse?

— Bem, sangue de unicórnio, obviamente — respondeu Croaker, piscando. — Absurdamente difícil de conseguir, mas tão efetivo quanto lágrimas de fênix, que eu também recomendei, se consegui-las. — Sirius apertou a ponte do nariz.

— Mais alguma coisa? — perguntou.

— Sim — respondeu, piscando mais uma vez. — A Pedra Filosofal... Ou, melhor, o Elixir da Vida que ela produz. É uma parte muito interessante da magia.

— Mais alguma coisa?

— Não, foi isso — disse Croaker, animado. — Eu só... bem, estou preocupado. Provavelmente estou sendo tolo, mas, bem, é melhor prevenir, não é?

— Sim — murmurou Sirius. — Tem o endereço dele?

— Tenho o antigo endereço, em Londres. A casa ainda é dele, mesmo que não esteja em uso. — Sirius assentiu. Croaker disse o endereço e Sirius o anotou, antes de agradecer por sua ajuda.

— Entro em contato — disse Sirius.

— Adoraria ouvir sobre aqueles Inferis — adicionou Croaker quando Sirius estava indo embora. Sirius assentiu, distraído, seguindo o próprio cheio para sair do Departamento.

 **-x-**

Harry teve sorte; conseguiu chegar ao terceiro andar do castelo sem ser pego ou visto. Flitwick estivera patrulhando uma parte das escadarias, então Harry precisou ter paciência e ser muito quieto ao passar por ele, mas conseguira. Mas não vira nenhum sinal de Filch ou dos Monitores, o que Harry achou ser muita sorte.

 _Mas não vou reclamar_ , pensou, indo em direção à sala dos troféus. A luz estava acessa.

— Falaram que eles estariam aqui, linda — disse uma voz lá de dentro. Harry a reconheceu e estremeceu; Filch. — Já passa da meia-noite. Acho que vão chegar a qualquer momento. — Harry respirou fundo e se afastou da porta, voltando para o corredor.

 _Falaram? Foi o Blaise?_ , perguntou-se. Blaise certamente não estava em lugar nenhum. E ele não podia ter sido pego, ou Filch não estaria aqui. _Ele... Blaise tentou fazer com que eu fosse expulso?_ Harry entrou ainda mais no corredor, os olhos na sala de troféus para o caso de Filch sair de lá. Tentou pensar em uma explicação melhor várias vezes, mas não conseguiu. _Hermione estava certa_.

Então, um baque soou, assim como o som de passos dentro da sala de troféus. Harry entrou na alcova mais próxima e prendeu o ar. Viu Filch sair correndo — com a lanterna balançando e o gato o seguindo — pelo corredor — felizmente, para _longe_ de Harry —, antes de outra figura aparecer atrás de Filch e começar a correr na direção do esconderijo de Harry. Mas Filch estava se virando, prestes a ver quem quer que fosse. Harry agiu sem pensar e puxou a pessoa para sua alcova.

— P-potter? — Blaise o olhou, surpreso. Ele ofegava e estava pálido. Harry fez sinal para ele ficar em silêncio; todos os pensamentos de Hermione estar certa sumiram ao ver o outro garoto. Blaise não arriscaria perder pontos e ser expulso se soubesse que Filch estaria por perto.

— Eles estão aqui. — Ouviu Filch dizer quando ele se virou. — Madame Nora, rápido, eles estão aqui!

— Precisamos ir — murmurou Blaise.

— Eles estão bem ali — sibilou Harry em resposta, balançando a cabeça, e fazendo outro gesto para Blaise ficar quieto. Blaise o olhou com frustração e se pressionou contra a parede.

— Não podem se esconder — cantarolou Filch. — Sabemos que estão aqui e vocês não têm para onde ir.

Filch procurou em todas as alcovas, passagens segredas, peitoris e salas do corredor. Ele demorou quase uma hora para procurar no corredor antes, depois perto da sala de troféus e, durante todo esse tempo, Harry e Blaise precisaram ficar parados, torcendo para que ele desistisse de procurá-los. Não havia como eles fugirem; quando Filch lhes dava as costas, Madame Nora estava observando.

— Devemos estar chegando perto — disse Filch à sua gata. Sua tagarelice estava cada vez mais próxima, e a luz de sua lanterna se esticava pelo chão de pedra, em direção a eles.

— Estamos mortos — gemeu Blaise, e Harry o acotovelou.

Filch parou na frente deles, a lanterna frouxa em sua mão, e começou a se virar para procurar na alcova deles — o coração de Harry batia tão forte que achou que ia ter um ataque cardíaco, e Blaise parecia pronto para vomitar — quando barulho começou a vir do corredor à direita. Filch saiu correndo — distraído — na direção dos gritos e baques e, momentos depois, Madame Nora também passou correndo por eles, indo atrás de seu dono. Harry se curvou, tão aliviado que achou que estava entrando em choque.

— O que acha que foi isso?

Blaise segurou o pulso de Harry e o puxou para fora do esconderijo. As pernas de Harry doíam por ter ficado em pé por tanto tempo, mas ele as forçou a funcionar.

— Eu não ligo; _corra_ , garoto.

 **-x-**

— Acha que um de nós deveria ter ido com ele? — perguntou Weasley. Era quase uma da manhã e Potter ainda não voltara.

— Potter é um garoto crescido — respondeu Draco. — Cavalo para G4.

— Bispo para G4 — disse Weasley depois de um momento. Draco se encolheu quando sua peça foi jogada para fora do tabuleiro. Weasley pareceu satisfeito consigo mesmo, antes de parecer perturbado. — Eu sei que Harry sabe se cuidar, mas nós somos seus amigos... Não devíamos estar com ele? — Draco deu de ombros. Ele era novo em toda essa história de ter amigos e não tinha certeza de como deviam agir. — Eu só... sei lá, e se algo deu errado?

— E se não deu? — retorquiu Draco. Weasley revirou os olhos. — Potter disse que ia se encontrar com Zabini para conversar e só isso. Ele voltará a qualquer momento, tenho certeza. — Weasley mordeu o lábio. — Peão para F4.

— Bispo para C2 — disse Weasley e sorriu. — Xeque-mate. — As peças de Draco começaram a gritar com ele.

— Bem, isso explica por que você está na Grifinória! — gritou a rainha. — Foi vencido por um traidor de sangue em um jogo _bruxo_. Que vergonhoso!

— Elas moram na Mansão há algumas décadas — disse Draco, apologético. Weasley a pegou, parecendo vagamente enojado.

— Me lave! Me lave agora mesmo! Sou feita do melhor mármore que existe e não serei tocada pela imundice! La... — Draco a pegou e a guardou na caixa revestida de veludo em que guardava suas peças.

— Desculpe — murmurou. Weasley só balançou a cabeça e guardou suas peças numa pequena caixa de madeira.

— Devíamos ter ido com ele — murmurou Weasley.

— Consegue mesmo ver Granger perambulando pelo castelo nas primeiras horas da manhã? — perguntou Draco. Weasley nem se deu ao trabalho de responder. — Ou o que ela diria se falássemos que queríamos ir, também?

— Ela provavelmente nos bateria com um livro — disse Weasley, estranhamente carinhoso. — Mas ela não está aqui.

— Não — concordou Draco lentamente. Granger tinha ido se deitar há horas. Ela tinha dito a Potter que o veria pela manhã se ele não tivesse sido expulso, desejado uma boa noite a todos os outros e subira as escadas batendo os pés. Draco podia jurar que a ouvira soluçar, mas não tinha como saber, porque as escadas não permitiam e por causa das outras duas alunas do primeiro ano que tinham ido se deitar antes de Granger.

— E então? — insistiu Weasley. — Devemos ir? Estamos acordados mesmo. — Draco supôs que era verdade. Não foi uma concordância dita, mas ele e Weasley tinham se comprometido a ficar acordados até que Potter voltasse. Merlin sabia o porquê, mas lá estavam eles.

— Nunca os encontraríamos — disse Draco, balançando a cabeça. — É mais provável que eles pensem que somos um Monitor ou um professor e saiam correndo.

— Mas e se ele precisar da gente? — insistiu Weasley. — Zabini é legal, mas Filch está por aí, e parece que Morton e seu irmão estão atrás dele.

— Desculpe?

— Zabini veio conversar com Harry no outro dia — contou Weasley. — Disse que Harry não era muito popular no momento, porque o senhor Black é um Auror e o pai de Morton está morto e que Morton acha que é culpa do senhor Black, e aí o Malfoy acha que Harry te roubou dele ou algo assim. — Draco não ficou surpreso ao ouvir isso, porque era _exatamente_ como Hydrus veria as coisas.

— Mas... por que Zabini falaria essas coisas para Potter? — Ele era decente o bastante, pelo que Draco tinha visto, mas daí a ajudar um Grifinório, particularmente Potter...?

— Acho que eles se conhecem. — Weasley deu de ombros. — Harry disse que era complicado. — Draco decidiu que conversaria com Potter na primeira oportunidade. Zabini e Potter... amigos?

 _Coisas mais estranhas já aconteceram_ , disse uma vozinha na cabeça de Draco.

— Já faz uma hora que ele saiu. — Weasley mordeu o lábio e se levantou.

— Você vai? — perguntou Draco, apesar de não estar surpreso. Weasley assentiu.

— Você vem?

— Se alguma coisa aconteceu, ele já deve estar na sala de algum professor — disse Draco. Weasley voltou a morder o lábio. — E como eu disse antes, acha mesmo que vamos conseguir encontrá-lo?

— Não vamos saber se não tentarmos — disse Weasley com animação forçada.

— Você é um Lufo? — zombou Draco. Weasley olhou para os pés cobertos por meias. Mas mentalmente, Draco pesava as possibilidades. Se Hydrus estivesse atrás de Potter (no que Draco acreditava), então essa seria a oportunidade perfeita de atingi-lo, e Hydrus era ousado (ou idiota) o bastante para tentar alguma coisa. _Não é como se o horário e o lugar do "duelo" deles fosse um segredo. E Hydrus teve dois dias para pensar em alguma coisa... Tudo o que teria de ter feito seria falar alguma coisa para um professor ou Monitor, que acabariam indo esperar por Potter. Ou talvez ele tenha juntado um grupo e eles atacaram Potter antes mesmo de ele chegar até Zabini._ Isso não agradou em nada a Draco. _E_ _faz_ _uma hora desde que Potter saiu... Maldição, Potter._

— Está bem — disse Draco. — Vamos nessa sua pequena missão de resgate, Weasley. — Ele assentiu, parecendo aliviado com a ideia de ter companhia. Os dois foram até o Buraco do Retrato. — Mas se isso acabar em desastre — adicionou —, como... McGonagall nos encontrar e ficar tão brava que vai acabar nos matando, juro por Merlin que vou assombrar sua família.

 **-x-**

— ... o que estão fazendo?! É o meio da porra da noite!

— Corre, corre, corre, corre — entoou Malfoy, segurando o braço de Ron quando a armadura continuou a gritar e xingar. — Por aqui, rápido, antes que ela acorde o castelo todo! — Ron correu atrás dele. Tinham tentado usar um atalho até a sala de troféus, se perdido no terceiro andar e incomodado a armadura obscena. Distraído, Ron imaginou se Fred e George eram os culpados disso e decidiu que os mataria se sobrevivesse para contar a história. Uma luz brilhava no canto do corredor.

— Aqui — disse, esticando um braço para fazer Malfoy parar. Puxou-o para dentro de uma sala de aula, mas não parou. Os dois desviaram das mesas e passaram por uma porta do outro lado. Viram-se no escritório vazio de um professor (Ron não sabia de quem, mas achava que era para uma das aulas dos alunos mais velhos) e então, por sorte, viram outra porta. — Rápido! — Saíram perto da sala de troféus e, para seu horror, trombaram com outras duas pessoas. Ron foi o único que não caiu.

— Quem é? — quis saber Malfoy, obviamente tentando soar calmo, mas era difícil quando estava esparramado no chão, com a perna de alguém sobre seu peito.

— Malfoy? — disse uma voz vagamente conhecida. Uma figura escura se sentou, esfregando a cabeça.

— Zabini? — perguntou Malfoy. Mais alguém se sentou à esquerda de Ron, que viu óculos brilharem sob a luz da lua.

— Harry?

— Ron? — Harry moveu a cabeça. — Draco? Achei que vocês fossem Monitores.

— Os Monitores mais baixinhos que eu já vi — disse Zabini.

— O que estão fazendo aqui? — perguntou Harry, ignorando-o.

— Salvando você — rosnou Malfoy. Zabini zombou.

— Muito bem feito, então — disse Zabini sarcasticamente, levantando-se. — Se sente seguro agora, Potter, depois que seus salvadores nos derrubaram e nos deram concussões?

— Você não está com uma concussão — disse Ron. Já tivera várias (crescer com cinco irmãos mais velhos e uma irmãzinha formidável não tinha sido fácil) e sabia que essa pequena colisão não tinha sido forte o bastante.

— Podemos falar disso depois? — disse Harry, levantando-se.

— Boa ideia — respondeu Zabini. — Vamos. — Ele começou a entrar na sala da qual Ron acabara de sair.

— Filch está por aí — disse Malfoy.

— Bem, os Monitores estão por aqui — ralhou Zabini. — Filch deve estar dando voltas, tentando te encontrar, então é provável que a gente consiga passar por ele. Os Monitores estão sentados na _única_ escada que desce, conversando. Não tem como passar por eles, ou não teríamos vindo por aqui.

— Que tal por ali? — perguntou Harry, apontando para uma passagem.

— Não presta atenção? — perguntou Malfoy, revirando os olhos. — Essa parte do terceiro andar é proibida.

— Então é o último lugar onde os Monitores procurariam — disse Harry. — Eu sei que tem uma escada por ali...

— Esperto — disse Ron, sorrindo. Harry sorriu de volta. Malfoy e Zabini não sorriram.

— Vocês são idiotas — sibilou Malfoy. Zabini assentiu. Os quatro congelaram.

— ... maldade que nenhuma criança de onze anos deveria ter. Merlin sabe que está atrapalhando as coisas em casa; ela desconta em Viv, e aí a coitada da Tori precisa intervir, e isso a mudou, também... Mas você tem que ver. Tori é essa coisinha minúscula, mas é assustadora quando começa...

Alguém riu e disse:

— Clarice...

— Monitores! — sibilou Ron.

— Por aqui — disse Harry, indicando a área proibida. Ron seguiu na mesma hora, e Malfoy gemeu, mas também seguiu. — Blaise...

— Dumbledore disse que uma morte dolorosa espera aí — sussurrou Zabini, afastando-se, enquanto a luz da varinha dos Monitores aparecia no canto —, então vou tentar a sorte com Filch e os Monitores, obrigado. Mas boa sorte para voltar para seu Salão Comunal e não morrer. — Ele sumiu na sala do professor que Ron e Malfoy tinham usado. Harry o observou ir.

— Não se preocupe com ele — disse Malfoy, puxando o suéter de Harry. — Vamos.

— Quem está aí? — chamou a Monitora. Os três correram até a outra esquina do corredor, fugindo da luz da varinha. — Ouviu isso, Ed?

— Olá? — disse Ed, o Monitor. Harry fez sinal para Ron e Malfoy se apressarem.

— Estou ouvindo passos — disse a Monitora. Os três pararam.

— Na área proibida? Ninguém é tão estúpido assim...

— Os Grifinórios devem achar que é um desafio divertido. Lembra de quando o professor Gudgeon contou que eles costumavam brincar com o Salgueiro? Saiam! — chamou e os passos se aproximaram.

— Porta — murmurou Malfoy, apontando para a direita. Ron, que estava mais perto, segurou a maçaneta.

— Trancada — disse, desejando que Ginny estivesse com ele; ela tinha aprendido a abrir portas com grampos de cabelos muggles com Fred e George. Harry pareceu em pânico. Mas Malfoy se aproximou.

— _Alohomora_ — sussurrou ele. A porta abriu e os três entraram.

— Onde foi que aprendeu isso? — perguntou Harry, parecendo impressionado, enquanto Ron brigava com a porta.

— Estava em um pedaço de pergaminho em um teste de memória — disse Malfoy — e eu... bem, eu lembrei, então... — Ficou em silêncio.

— Qu... — E Harry ficou em silêncio, também, e trombou com Ron, que ergueu os olhos, ficando boquiaberto.

 _Continua._


	17. The Marauders

**Capítulo Dezessete**

 **The Marauders**

 **(Os Marotos)**

Harry achava que nunca ficara tão preocupado com a própria segurança em sua vida. Ron soltou um choramingo estranho, e Draco estava doentiamente pálido. O cachorro gigante — e não um cachorro qualquer, mas um com três cabeças — bocejou, mostrando dentes tão longos quanto os antebraços de Harry. Ele cheirou o ar e rosnou. Se ele fosse menor, Harry tentaria se aproximar e acariciá-lo — depois de morar com Padfoot há tanto tempo, tinha uma boa ideia de como acariciar um cachorro —, mas não era pequeno, era enorme, então Harry recuou.

Ron abriu a porta com um:

— Anda logo — e saiu correndo. Harry o seguiu, parando apenas para segurar o braço de Draco; ele não parecia conseguir se mexer sem ajuda. Os Monitores, felizmente, não estavam no corredor. Harry não sabia para onde eles tinham ido, porque eles estiveram ali há poucos momentos, mas não ia reclamar.

Ron fechou a porta e os três correram pelo caminho que tinham feito pelos corredores iluminados pela lua, atravessaram a sala de troféus, viraram uma esquina e subiram uma escada. Harry precisou quase arrastar Draco, que cambaleava, parecendo em choque. Viraram outra esquina e trombaram em um dos Monitores que Harry e Blaise tinham visto sentados na escada.

— Achei eles! — gritou ela e um movimento revelou o aliviado Monitor Ed (com Moony, de todas as pessoas) no fim do corredor. O corpo de Harry se encheu de alívio.

— Harry? — disse Moony, parecendo chocado. — Ro... Draco, você está bem? — Draco, cujo pulso Harry ainda segurava, assentiu fracamente. — Eu cuido disso — garantiu Moony aos Monitores, que assentiram arrogantemente. — Obrigado por estarem tão vigilantes hoje.

— De nada — disse Ed. Moony ainda olhava duramente para Harry, como se tentasse ler sua mente.

— Venham comigo — disse Moony, guiando-os. Ron ficou perto de Harry, e Draco tinha começado a tremer. Caminharam em silêncio até chegarem ao escritório de Moony, no andar inferior. Ele acendeu os lampiões com um fogo fraco e laranja (Harry era grato por isso, porque uma luz forte provavelmente os cegaria depois de passar a noite andado no escuro), os fez entrar, conjurou cadeiras e se sentou à sua mesa, parecendo anormalmente severo.

Harry resistiu à vontade de se encolher. Por fim, Moony suspirou.

— Vocês parecem aterrorizados — disse e, com um estalar de dedos, chamou um elfo doméstico. — Quatro xícaras de chocolate quente, por favor. — O elfo se curvou sem olhar para os garotos e sumiu. — Gostariam de explicar? Porque estou tentando, de verdade, mas não consigo pensar em nenhum bom motivo para vocês estarem vagando pelo castelo à uma e meia da manhã e por que estavam lá em cima — Moony apontou um dedo para o teto do escritório, que ficava embaixo do corredor proibido —, em um lugar que tinham ordens para _não_ irem.

Draco apenas balançou a cabeça. Ron olhou para Harry, ansioso, parecendo se perguntar se iam contar a verdade a Moony.

— Eu ia me encontrar com Blaise — disse Harry. — Precisávamos conversar sobre a mãe dele e tudo que tem acontecido com o Padfoot. — Moony correu uma mão pelo rosto.

— Não estou dizendo que não foi uma boa ideia — suspirou Moony —, mas agora? No meio da noite, Harry? Faria mais sentido se encontrarem pela manhã, antes de todo mundo acordar, ou enquanto todos estivessem jantando, ou quando estivessem voltando do treino de Quadribol, não acha?

— Provavelmente — disse Harry em voz baixa. Moony não parecia bravo, apenas confuso. Harry se sentiu estúpido e sentia merecer.

— E vocês dois? Harry disse "eu", não "nós". — Moony olhou para Ron e Draco.

— Ele não voltou — respondeu Ron timidamente. — Achamos que algo podia ter acontecido, então...

— Então foram atrás dele — terminou por ele. Curiosamente, sua expressão tinha se suavizado com a explicação de Ron. Draco assentiu.

— Aí o Filch apareceu — disse Harry — e os Monitores também; não queríamos ser encontrados e uma coisa levou a outra e, bem...

— ... acabaram no corredor proibido. E não apenas no corredor; de todas as portas de lá, conseguiram escolher a mais perigosa. — Harry considerou negar, mas se fizesse isso, Moony nunca lhe contaria o que o cachorro fazia lá. — É protegido — adicionou Moony quando ninguém respondeu. — E como meu escritório é o mais próximo, sou eu quem ouve o alarme quando alguém entra. É por isso que eu cheguei tão rápido.

— Oh — disse Harry. Moony suspirou novamente. O elfo apareceu com quatro xícaras fumegantes e as distribuiu entre eles. Moony o agradeceu, assim como os garotos (apesar de seus agradecimentos terem sido murmurados e culpados), antes do elfo sumir. Harry tomou um gole de seu chocolate e se sentiu melhor na mesma hora. — Desculpe por ter te acordado — murmurou.

Ninguém mais falou. Moony parecia tentar decidir se ia ou não contar aos outros professores ou a Dumbledore, e se deveria puni-los; Ron olhava para sua xícara, ainda pálido sob as sardas, e Draco olhava duramente para Moony.

— Por que está lá? — perguntou Draco, falando pela primeira vez. Sua voz estava surpreendentemente firme.

— Desculpe? — perguntou Moony.

— O cachorro — disse Draco astutamente. Moony hesitou e, por fim, suspirou.

— Para os alunos de Criaturas Mágicas dos NIEMs — disse. Harry não achava ter acreditado, mas não sabia por que Moony mentiria sobre isso. — Não podemos deixá-lo solto na floresta, já que eu passo as luas cheias por lá, e não havia nenhum lugar para deixá-lo. — Draco se mexeu um pouco e Moony o olhou de um jeito estranho. — Dez pontas da Grifinória, Harry. Você é esperto, mas suas ações de hoje não refletiram isso. — Harry se encolheu em sua cadeira dessa vez. — Cinco pontos de cada um de vocês — adicionou, olhando para Ron e Draco, que não responderam. — E espero que tenham aprendido que, quando o professor Dumbledore dá um aviso, não é sem motivo.

Moony deixou que terminassem seus chocolates, mas o de Harry ficara amargo em sua boca. Ele os levou até o Salão Comunal em silêncio; ele parecia perdido em pensamentos, e Harry não sabia o que dizer para Moony nem para os outros.

— 'Noite — disse.

— A gente se vê na aula — disse Moony e assentiu para a Mulher Gorda; ela estalou a língua, mas abriu para permitir que entrassem quando Ron disse a senha, e Harry achou ter ouvido ela dizer algo sobre a maré ter mudado.

O Salão Comunal estava vazio — não que fosse uma surpresa, considerando o horário — e Harry achou melhor tentar dormir um pouco; teriam uma aula dupla de Poções com Snape pela manhã, e isso já era desagradável o bastante quando não estava cansado e mal-humorado.

— Ele está mentindo — disse Draco.

— Como?

— O professor Lupin — esclareceu Draco. — Sobre aquele cachorro.

— Talvez — disse Harry. Tinha pensado a mesma coisa, no escritório de Moony.

— Não — disse Draco. — Nada de talvez; ele mentiu. — Harry olhou para Ron, que deu de ombros, mas ainda parecia chateado com os pontos perdidos.

— O que te faz dizer isso? — perguntou Harry.

— Deu para ver — respondeu Draco. — E os alunos do sétimo ano já teriam dito alguma coisa sobre o cachorro.

— A não ser que eles não saibam — disse Ron. Draco o olhou inexpressivamente.

— Eles não sabem por que não têm que saber — disse. — Vocês ao menos _olharam_ quando estávamos lá?

— Sim — falou Ron. — Eu vi um cachorro enorme com três cabeças! — Harry assentiu.

— Ele estava em cima de um alçapão — disse Draco, parecendo exasperado. — Não é para os alunos de NIEMs, ele está lá para proteger alguma coisa.

— Proteger? — perguntou Ron.

— Por que Moony mentiria?

— Por que as proteções avisariam ao professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas se fosse apenas um projeto da escola? — retorquiu Draco. — Por que o professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas não ficaria por perto?

— Moony se especializou em criaturas mágicas — disse Harry. Draco balançou a cabeça.

— Ou eles estão evitando que algo saia ou que algo entre — disse Draco. — Seja como for, Lupin é a melhor opção depois do cachorro, exceto por Dumbledore, para ajudar com isso, porque ele é o professor de Defesa.

— Talvez — disse Harry.

— Mas sabe o que eu realmente acho? — perguntou Draco a eles.

— O quê? — quis saber Ron.

— Por que, em nome de Merlin, uma porta que esconde um monstro pôde ser aberta com um feitiço simples — ralhou Draco, parecendo bravo. Algo em sua explosão fez Harry lembrar de Snape, apesar de não sabe por que. — É claro que assumiram que ninguém seria idiota o bastante para ir contra Dumbledore — olhou-os —, mas quando um quarto da escola é conhecido por assumir riscos imbecis... — Parou de falar e balançou a cabeça.

Os três foram se deitar logo depois e conseguiram dormir algumas horas antes da aula de Poções no dia seguinte; os três escolheram uma hora a mais de sono em vez do café da manhã.

Blaise foi a primeira pessoa que Harry viu — mais por que ele estava sentado no meio da sala de aula — e ele parecia cansado depois das aventuras da noite. Ele parecia um pouco tenso quando Harry entrou, mas isso se transformou em alívio quando viu os três meninos Grifinórios, e os cumprimentou.

Surpreso, Harry ergueu uma mão para acenar para ele... e, então, Theodore Nott passou por eles resmungando alguma coisa sobre bloquearem a porta, e cumprimentou Blaise quando se sentou.

Harry viu a boca de Blaise se torcer em um sorrisinho afetado, antes de algo colidir com suas costas.

— Harry!

— Hermione, ai! — disse Harry, torcendo-se; os livros delas cutucavam suas costelas.

— Desculpe — disse ela, ofegante, ao soltá-lo. Olhou para Draco e Ron, aparentemente para confirmar que eles eram reais. — Quando não apareceram no café da manhã, achei... — Ela balançou a cabeça. — E vocês dois... acho que fizeram algo tolo, como ir com ele?

— Bem, não — respondeu Ron, as orelhas ficando rosadas —, não exatamente...

Hermione cerrou os olhos e abriu a boca, mas sussurros de "Snape" passaram pelo lado Grifinório da sala. Harry segurou o braço de Hermione e a arrastou para se sentar ao seu lado, enquanto Draco e Ron iam se sentar perto de Neville.

Hermione esperou impacientemente durante a explicação de Snape; iam fazer uma poção que revelava tinta invisível (que fizeram na semana anterior), e ela se virou para Harry assim que Snape mandou começarem.

Em voz baixa, Harry lhe contou os acontecimentos da noite.

— Ainda podia ter sido uma armadilha — disse ela, observando Blaise. Ela não parecia arrependida, apenas defensiva, e Harry sabia que era melhor que conseguiria dela nesse assunto. — Oh, Harry, eu sinto muito. Eu não devia ter ido dormir, devia ter ido te ajudar com Ron e Draco. E depois de eu ter dito que o veria pela manhã se não fosse expulso e você não aparecer no café... eu me senti horrível, achei que algo _tinha_ acontecido, e...

— Hermione — disse ele. Ela pesou e adicionou tinta de lula à poção, antes de limpar as mãos nas vestes, parecendo chateada.

— E o fato de que foi o professor Lupin que te pegou — disse, compreensiva. Harry não achava merecer compreensão (Moony estivera certo quando disse que Harry fizera escolhas desnecessariamente tolas na noite anterior), mas preferia isso a um sermão de Hermione ou a ela lhe dizer que fizera por merecer. — Deve ser difícil para vocês dois. — Harry assentiu, enquanto cortava as pétalas de violeta em pequenas tiras e as colocava no caldeirão. — Estou certa de que ele não está muito bravo...

— Ele não está bravo — disse Harry —, essa é a pior parte. E não sei se deveria me desculpar ou... Eu não sei. E ainda não consegui falar sobre isso com Padfoot...

— Vai ficar tudo bem — disse ela, antes de olhar para as instruções na lousa. Harry queria acreditar nela, assim como quisera acreditar em Ron quando ele falara a mesma coisa enquanto iam para a sala. Mas nenhum deles tinha um bom amigo (uma madrinha, tecnicamente) como professor. Eles não entendiam como podia ser complicado às vezes.

Harry ficou quieto pelo resto do dia. A aula de Poções não foi um desastre completo — ele e Hermione conseguiram um revelador de tinta invisível que funcionava, o que era melhor do que a maior parte da sala — e tinham a tarde de folga. Mas não estava com vontade de voar quando Ron o chamou — tinha treino de Quadribol à noite —, não foi para a biblioteca com Hermione, nem aceitou a oferta de Draco e dos gêmeos para uma partida de Snap Explosivo.

— Bem, não vai saber se ele está chateado se não _conversar_ com ele, Harry — disse Hermione quando ele confessou o motivo de seu silêncio. — Dificilmente ele vai te ignorar.

— Pode ser que ignore — disse Harry, apesar de saber que Moony não o faria. — Ele está totalmente certo, também; tinha jeitos melhores de conversar com Blaise sem ser no meio da noite. — Parecia idiota até quando ele dizia. Hermione claramente concordava, mas não respondeu. Em vez disso, ela suspirou.

— Blaise também não pensou em algo melhor — disse. Por algum motivo, isso não o fez se sentir melhor.

— E eu achando que você era sempre feliz — comentou Draco, sentando-se em frente a ele (e obviamente ignorando a instrução de Hermione). Harry tinha parado de se lamentar escondido atrás de seu dicionário de latim. Se alguém se perguntou o que ele estava fazendo, ninguém perguntou. — Lupin é a pessoa mais amigável e complacente que existe, Potter — disse. — Ele acha que você tomou uma decisão idiota, mas isso não é novidade. Quero dizer, é de você que estamos falando. — Sorriu e Harry conseguiu oferecer um sorriso fraco em resposta. A arrogância fingida de Draco sumiu e deu lugar a uma expressão séria. — Crianças fazem idiotices o tempo todo. Aposto que até Lupin fez coisas idiotas quando estava na escola e aposto que brigaram com ele por isso, também.

 _Mas quem brigou com ele não era praticamente seu tio_ , Harry pensou, mas isso não o impediu de sorrir de verdade.

— Vida que segue — disse Draco lentamente, parecendo satisfeito com o sorriso que ganhara.

Um pouco animado pela conversa com Draco, Harry estava com um humor melhor durante o jantar e um ainda melhor durante e depois do treino de Quadribol. Harry não tinha visto os times das outras casas jogarem, mas estava disposto a apostar que Grifinória tinha uma boa chance de vencer. Wood era um bom goleiro e um bom capitão, ainda que um pouco maluco. Ele os mantinha em forma, falava das táticas e também tinha uma lista de atividades especializadas para cada um deles praticar sozinhos.

Fred e George eram tão bons em aparecer e sumir misteriosamente no céu quanto eram no castelo e eram uma competição e tanto para os Balaços. As Artilheiras, Alicia, Angelina e Katie, trabalhavam bem juntas e o que elas não tinham em músculos, tinham em velocidade e habilidade.

— E elas ficam bonitas jogando — comentou Fred quando ele, Harry e George voltavam para o castelo. George assobiou e assentiu, e Harry apenas olhou de um para o outro.

— Ah, abençoado seja o novato — disse George, bagunçando o cabelo de Harry. — Tão jovem e inocente.

— Esses foram os melhores dias — concordou Fred.

— É, mas jovens e inocentes? — perguntou Harry. — Vocês?

— Bem, jovens — corrigiu Fred, sorrindo. — Inocência não é bem nosso estilo...

— Achamos bem chata — disse George, sério.

— Duvidamos que os Marotos fossem inocentes, também, e eles são os melhores modelos que dois arteiros poderiam ter. — As palavras de Draco, sobre Moony ter feito idiotices na escola (que agora quase perdiam para os gêmeos), passaram pela cabeça de Harry, e ele sentiu seu humor melhorar de novo.

— Sei não — disse Harry. — Padfoot queria ser inocente por um bom tempo...

— Mentiroso — disse Fred, mas Harry podia ver que os gêmeos estavam animados com a possibilidade de terem mais informações sobre os Marotos. — De todos eles, Padfoot é o que mais quebra as regras, e Prongs não é muito melhor.

— Como vocês saberiam? — perguntou Harry, curioso. Não era a primeira vez que os gêmeos faziam parecer que conheciam os Marotos... Harry só não conseguia entender como.

— Apenas sabemos — disse Fred, piscando para George.

— Sabiam que Prongs foi Monitor-Chefe? — perguntou Harry. Fred e George gargalharam.

— É, tá bom — disse Fred.

— Essa foi boa, Harry. Ainda vamos te fazer virar um arteiro.

— Não estou brincando — disse Harry.

— Prove — disse Fred.

— Me contem como estão conversando com eles — disse Harry. — Por favor. E eu conto o que vocês quiserem saber sobre eles. Até sobre Wormtail. — Os gêmeos sabiam que Wormtail era um assunto delicado com Harry, então eles entendiam o valor da oferta. Fred e George se entreolharam.

— Teremos que pensar nisso — disse Fred.

— Não estamos negando — garantiu George. — Só...

— Nos dê alguns dias — pediu Fred. — É um segredo enorme...

— O maior segredo em Hogwarts — disse George. — Se Filch soubesse...

Fred deu de ombros dramaticamente e disse:

— Vamos conversar com eles sobre isso, ver o que eles acham.

 **-x-**

Harry se esqueceu completamente da promessa de Fred e George durante a semana. Passou o sábado com seus amigos no Salão Comunal, jogando xadrez e Snap Explosivo e, depois, sozinho, trabalhando na tradução de seu encantamento.

Conseguiu se encontrar com Blaise no domingo à tarde, no fundo da biblioteca, e conversou com ele sobre a situação Padfoot-Zabini. Blaise manteve uma expressão séria durante toda a conversa e, quando Harry terminou, não tinha nada a dizer além de:

— Bem, o que você quer que eu faça, Potter?

Harry não sabia por que continuava esperando as coisas dele; Blaise Zabini podia não ser tão ruim quanto Harry pensara no começo, mas ele ainda era um garoto bastante diferente de Blaise Benson. Talvez Hermione estivesse certa, e ele apenas não valesse a pena. Mas esse pensamento fez o estômago de Harry se revirar e ele sabia, no fundo, que provavelmente continuaria tentando conversar com Blaise.

Harry passou segunda-feira se estressando sobre a aula de Defesa de terça-feira e se Moony agiria diferente. Conversou brevemente com um Padfoot muito cansado — que, felizmente, não estava bravo nem desapontado; ele só parecia divertido por Moony ter tirado pontos —, que lhe garantiu que Moony não estava bravo e ele se provou certo; Moony o cumprimentou com o sorriso amigável de sempre, mostrando que os eventos da quinta-feira à noite tinham ficado para trás e que não eram grande coisa, e ele e Harry jantaram juntos depois do treino de Quadribol e conversaram com Padfoot sobre seu tempo de folga (e o trabalho que fazia nesse meio tempo, procurando por um homem chamado Quirrell).

Infelizmente, no final da semana, tinham muito dever de casa de Snape, McGonagall e Flitwick; eles pareciam ter decidido, ao mesmo tempo, que os alunos do primeiro ano já tinham se adaptado a Hogwarts e que já era hora de lhes dar uma quantidade maior de trabalhos. E quando Harry não estava fazendo seu dever de casa, ele estava no treino de Quadribol. Com setembro chegando ao fim, a temporada de Quadribol estava para começar, e Wood os lembrava disso sempre que tinha a chance.

A primeira folga que Harry teve naquela semana foi no sábado de manhã. Ele e Draco conversavam sobre o que poderia estar sob o alçapão; Ron ainda não tinha acordado, e Hermione fazia seu dever de casa ali perto, porque, por mais que estivesse interessada no alçapão, ela dizia que não era da conta deles. Ela provavelmente estava certa, mas era uma conversa interessante assim mesmo.

— Talvez seja um... — Draco olhou para algo atrás de Harry. — Ah — disse. — Weasley Um e Dois.

— Malfoy — disse Fred jovialmente. Ele e George, ao contrário de Ron, gostavam de acordar cedo. Era o horário que mais havia peças a serem pregadas, tinham dito a Harry há alguns dias, quando ele tinha feito um comentário sobre isso. — Como você está? — Harry não sabia o que tinha acontecido entre os gêmeos e Draco nem quando, mas eles conversavam com Draco quase tanto quanto conversavam com Ron.

— Não estamos aqui por você hoje, infelizmente — disse George, lhe dando um tapinha na cabeça. Draco o olhou feio.

— Viemos por Harry — adicionou Fred, balançando as sobrancelhas.

— Eu? — perguntou Harry. George fez um gesto para que os seguisse.

— É melhor ir — disse Draco. — Esses bufões provavelmente vão te arrastar se...

— Arrastá-lo? — disse Fred.

— Agora, essa é uma boa ideia! — exclamou George. Harry se levantou num pulo e os outros três riram. Harry olhou para Draco em dúvida, mas ele apenas deu de ombros e foi se sentar com Hermione.

— Aonde estamos indo? — perguntou Harry. Nenhum dos dois respondeu; em vez disso, o levaram para as escadas dos dormitórios masculinos, passaram pela porta do primeiro ano (parecia que Dean e Sean estavam acordando e brigando por um par de meias) e foram até o dormitório do terceiro ano. — Posso entrar? — perguntou. Não havia nenhuma regra que o proibisse, mas até Ron (que tinha irmãos nos outros anos) raramente visitava os outros dormitórios. A maior parte da socialização era feita no Salão Comunal.

— Metade do dormitório é nossa — disse George, abrindo a porta. — E nós damos permissão, então pode entrar. — Harry entrou em um quarto que era quase idêntico ao seu; havia quatro camas ao invés de seis, e a janela de Fred e George mostrava mais o castelo do que os jardins, e um dos garotos do terceiro ano pendurara pôsteres de bruxas bonitas, que usavam vestes de Quadribol bastante reveladoras, no lugar dos pôsteres de futebol de Dean, mas, fora isso, era igual.

— Feche a porta — pediu Fred. Harry o fez.

As camas de Fred e George estavam mais próximas o que o normal; as cortinas estavam conectadas — fosse por feitiços ou por métodos muggles, Harry não sabia — e formavam um domo ao redor das camas, que Harry não conseguia ver. George ergueu uma parte da cortina e fez um sinal para Harry entrar.

Incerto, engatinhou pela cama, antes de rir; havia uma enorme mesa entre as duas camas, invisível para quem estivesse do lado de fora. Estava coberta por cartas, doces e desenhos de objetos estranhos, e havia até um caldeirão pequeno e um kit de ingredientes. Havia também uma fotografia da família Weasley — de quando Ron ainda era mais baixo que Ginny —, uma enorme coleção de brincadeiras e o que parecia ser a insígnia de Monitor de Percy. Harry riu.

— Bem-vindo ao nosso escritório — disse George em um tom que obviamente copiava de Percy.

— É aqui que bolamos nossos melhores planos — disse Fred, orgulhoso, juntando-se a George na outra cama. — E é aqui que encontramos os Marotos.

Harry passou a prestar atenção na mesma hora, olhando ao redor. George sorriu e empurrou um pergaminho gasto na sua direção.

— Isso? — perguntou Harry, cutucando-o.

— Levamos seu pedido a eles.

— E recebemos uma resposta interessante — disse George, olhando para Harry com curiosidade.

— Prongs exigiu que te trouxéssemos aqui — adicionou Fred — assim que falamos seu nome.

— E somos meros servos — disse George, fazendo um gesto de reverência na direção do pergaminho.

— O que é isso? — perguntou Harry.

— Então você não sabe? — perguntou Fred, parecendo surpreso. Ele olhou para George. — Interessante.

— Fale com ele — sugeriu George. Harry os olhou, tentando decidir se era uma brincadeira ou não. Os dois pareciam anormalmente sérios.

— Er, oi — disse Harry para o pergaminho. — Sou Harry.

 _O senhor Moony oferece seus cumprimentos e acha que é um prazer conhecê-lo, Harry._

 _O senhor Prongs gostaria de saber se esse é o Harry de quem lhe falaram._

 _O senhor Padfoot apoia a pergunta do senhor Prongs e adiciona seus cumprimentos._

 _O senhor Wormtail também apoia a pergunta e adiciona seus cumprimentos._

Harry olhou para as palavras à sua frente, que tinham se escrito sozinhas no pergaminho assim que tinha falado. Olhou para as letras, duas _muito_ conhecidas, e duas que reconhecia, mas só por que sabia quem eles eram; tinha as visto rabiscadas nas margens dos antigos livros e na parte de trás de fotografias.

— Oi, Prongs — sussurrou, segurando o pergaminho com as mãos trêmulas. — Sou Harry James Potter.

 _Continua._


	18. Talks Among Friends

**Capítulo Dezoito**

 **Talks Among Friends**

 **(Conversas Entre Amigos)**

— Aprecio sua aparente vontade de conversar, Sirius — disse Remus quando ele e Sirius entravam no Caldeirão Furado uma noite do começo de outubro —, mas não sei por que não podia ter ido ao castelo. Harry teria ficado feliz por... — A voz de Remus morreu em sua garganta quando viu quem esperava por eles.

— E aí — disse ela e foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer antes de Remus a puxar para um abraço apertado. Seu cabelo assumiu um tom vibrante de vermelho, e a risada latida de Sirius soou atrás deles.

— Eu senti tanto a sua falta — disse Remus, afastando-se, mas não a soltando. Ele não a via desde o começo do semestre e, apesar de terem trocado cartas e conversado (quando ela tinha tempo) pelo espelho, não era a mesma coisa. Aqui, pessoalmente, ela era quente, com um cheiro conhecido, e ele quase se esquecera de como o cabelo dela podia brilhar e como seu sorriso podia ser largo.

— Também senti sua falta — respondeu ela, sorrindo. Remus se virou, os olhos procurando os de Sirius, porque não tinha como expressar como era grato por ele tê-la trazido, mas Sirius apenas lhe deu aquele sorriso dele de "não se preocupe com isso".

Os três se acomodaram numa mesa de canto e fizeram seus pedidos à adorável Madame Rosmerta; Sirius não parecia se importar por eles não prestarem tanta atenção assim a ele no começo. Ele tomava sua cerveja amanteigada e brincava com seu Auxiliar, enquanto Remus e Dora conversavam.

Mas, de repente, ele riu.

Remus o olhou e Sirius passou um braço por seus ombros. Remus o olhou, confuso.

— Essa foi boa, Moony — disse ele. — Mas ouvi uma piada melhor ainda no outro dia; tinha um dragão e um...

Alguém pigarreou e Remus se virou. O cheiro de Sirius mudou na mesma hora, de desafiador para irritado, e o cabelo de Dora perdeu o pouco de rosa que ainda tinha e ficou vermelho.

— Olá — disse ela. Remus notou que ela não falara com ele nem Dora, apenas Sirius, que ofereceu um sorriso educado, mas claramente falso. A mulher, quem quer que fosse, parecia se destacar no bar de Rosmerta. Ela era mais bonita do que a própria garçonete e usava vestes bem desenhadas, com roupas de aparência cara por baixo. Ela respondeu com um sorriso de lábios vermelhos para Sirius, e Remus torceu o nariz com o cheiro de forte determinação que saía dela.

— Zabini — disse ele. Remus arregalou os olhos ao reconhecer o nome; Zabini era a mulher que ajudava aquela vaca da Umbridge a investigar Sirius. — Que engraçado te ver por aqui.

— Estava pensando a mesma coisa — respondeu ela, inclinando-se sobre a mesa em direção a ele. Dora soltou um som de irritação e afastou seu prato do colar pendurado de Zabini.

— Por favor, tome cuidado, madame — disse Sirius lentamente. — Está quase colocando as vestes no jantar da minha amiga. — Zabini franziu o cenho e se ajeitou. Então, olhou para Remus, esperançosa.

— Posso? — perguntou ela, indicando o espaço entre os dois homens. Remus olhou para Sirius.

— Madame Zabini — disse Sirius —, achei ter deixado claro, quando nos falamos pela última vez, que não tenho interesse em nenhum relacionamento com você além do profissional. — Remus trocou um olhar com Dora, que parecia prestes a rir. Zabini não pareceu se importar.

— E sua aparente hesitação em ter uma conversa comigo fora do Ministério é _muito_ pouco profissional, Auror Black — retorquiu.

— Na verdade — respondeu Sirius —, como você está me investigando, madame Zabini, ou pelo menos está ajudando as pessoas que me investigam, acho que é melhor limitarmos nosso contato. Não queremos comprometer seus interesses, não é? — Zabini abriu a boca e a fechou. Aparentemente, ela não tinha o que responder a isso, pelo menos não imediatamente.

— Parece que você não faz jus à sua fama — disse ela. Remus poderia ter acreditado que ela estava desapontada se não fosse pelo modo que seus olhos brilhavam. — Ouvi dizer que você gostava de brincar com o limite das regras, mas aqui está você, as seguindo fielmente. — Remus esperou pela risada de Sirius, ou pelo menos um protesto. Em vez disso, ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Eu sou um Auror — disse Sirius. — Se não consigo seguir as regras, como posso esperar que os outros sigam? Além do mais, eu segui as regras, preenchi a papelada, contei às pessoas certas, fiz tudo o que pude... e ainda assim estou sendo investigado. Odiaria pensar no que teria acontecido se eu _tivesse_ feito algo errado. Agora, se nos der licença, Zabini, gostaria de jantar antes que a comida esfrie.

Zabini, parecendo perceber que não tinha mais como continuar ali sem fazer papel de idiota, sorriu e pediu licença. Seu cheiro era tão determinado quanto quando chegara.

— Charmosa ela, né? — perguntou Sirius, sarcástico. Ele observava a porta atrás de Remus, parecendo esperar que ela fosse embora. — Então, como estão as coisas? Ainda está se sentindo terrivelmente culpado por ter brigado com Harry?

— Um pouco — disse Remus. — Eu sei que foi preciso, mas ainda parece ter sido uma traição... isso faz sentido? Quero dizer, não é como se tivéssemos sido alunos modelos quando estivemos lá.

— Quantas vezes McGonagall brigou com a gente na escola? — perguntou Sirius.

— Só sei que não foram vezes o bastante.

— E você não a odeia, odeia? — Os olhos escuros de Dora iam de um para o outro, curiosos.

— Não — respondeu Remus. — Severa, mas justa, não era o que James dizia?

— Exatamente. E se alguém sabe o que é justo, é o _filho_ de James... você estava certo ao tirar os pontos, e Harry sabe disso, ele mesmo me disse, então não se preocupe. — Remus resmungou e colocou um pedaço de pão na boca.

— Parecia que você tinha coisas mais importante para discutir quando mandou a carta — disse ao engolir. Sirius suspirou.

— Sim; Quirrell.

— Então, não descobriu nada?

— Não — suspirou Sirius. — Faz meses que ninguém mexe na casa dele, e não tem nada suspeito nem útil por lá... É igual ao ataque a você, à invasão em Gringotes... Sempre estou um passo atrás.

— Acha que foi ele? — perguntou Remus, surpreso.

Sirius balançou a cabeça e disse:

— Croaker disse três coisas; penas de fênix, sangue de unicórnio e a pedra filosofal... e todas essas coisas — abaixou a voz — estão em Hogwarts. — Dora já sabia; de fato, ela soubera antes de Sirius; Remus contara a Sirius depois de Harry quase ter sido comido pelo cão de guarda de Hagrid. Se Harry desconfiasse, ele falaria com Sirius, que poderia despistá-lo. — Faz sentido que Quirrell, ou a pessoa por quem ele fez as perguntas, tente entrar ou chegar perto, certo?

— Certo — respondeu Dora.

— Mas — continuou Sirius — Quirrell já tinha uma posição em Hogwarts, ou uma em potencial. Você disse que soube da pedra tão logo conseguiu o trabalho, então Quirrell certamente sabia, já que tecnicamente ele era um funcionário. — Remus assentiu lentamente. Dora tinha uma expressão interessada em seu rosto; ela parecia tentar seguir a lógica de Sirius. — Acho que Quirrell ficou com medo. Ele estava perguntando sobre coisas das trevas e ele sempre foi curioso, mas todo mundo disse que ele não era nenhum Grifinório. Imagino que ele fugiu, ou tentou.

— Acha que ele está morto?

— Foram atrás de você, não foi? O próximo a ficar com o trabalho. — Remus estremeceu e Dora apertou sua mão. — Você luta bem, Moony, mas seja lá quem for, saiba que tinha que usar prata, e acho que a única coisa que te salvou foi o fato de que Dora estava lá para te ajudar. — Remus apertou a mão de Dora, pensando que era uma forma justa de dizer o que tinha acontecido. Tinha sido o primeiro a acordar, mas sem Dora lá, o atacante teria se focado apenas nele e provavelmente teria conseguido matá-lo. — Quirrell era um excêntrico... não era realmente o tipo de pessoa que dividiria o quarto. Se alguém foi atrás dele, conseguiu pegá-lo.

— E o matou por que ele sabia demais — disse Dora. Sirius assentiu. — Mas e se foi o contrário? E se ele queria o trabalho, mas Remus conseguiu primeiro, então ele tentou matar Remus e ficar com o trabalho?

— Talvez — respondeu Sirius.

— Mas Dumbledore me disse que Quirrell estava distraído e tinha outras prioridades — disse Remus. — Se ele quisesse entrar na escola, certamente teria colocado o trabalho em primeiro lugar?

— Mas e se a pedra ainda não estivesse na escola? — perguntou Dora.

— Sabíamos que ia para lá — contou Remus. — Todos os professores sabiam. Talvez Quirrell não soubesse, mas estamos assumindo que a pedra era a prioridade dele. Sangue de unicórnio e lágrimas de fênix também estão na escola, e acho que ele gostaria de manter suas opções.

— Então, você concorda? — perguntou Sirius. — Ele está morto?

— Provavelmente — concordou Dora depois de um momento. Remus assentiu. Sirius suspirou.

— E agora voltei para o começo, tentando descobrir quem invadiu o banco com aquele duende morto, quem tentou te matar e, em um caso que pode ou não ser completamente diferente, tentando descobrir que diabos aconteceu com Morton.

 **-x-**

 _O senhor Moony gostaria de perguntar se Harry James Potter herdou o nome do James Charlus Potter e se o James em questão é seu pai._

 _O senhor Prongs gostaria..._

— Sou, e ele é — disse Harry. O pergaminho ficou em branco por um longo momento.

 _O senhor Moony gostaria de deixar registrado sua surpresa por James Potter ter encontrado alguém disposta a reproduzir com ele._

 _O senhor Prongs gostaria de dizer ao senhor Moony para calar a boca, e perguntar quem é a mãe._

— Lily Evans — disse Harry, sorrindo para o pergaminho.

 _SIM! SIM, SIM, SIM!,_ apareceu escrito na letra de James.

 _O senhor Moony acha que essa é uma brincadeira cruel e que Harry Potter não a teria feito se fosse_ ele _a ter que lidar com James depois._

 _O senhor Wormtail gostaria de perguntar se a poção do amor esteve envolvida._

 _O senhor Padfoot gostaria que todos soubessem que ele previu isso há anos._

 _O senhor Moony acha que concorda com o senhor Padfoot — relutantemente._

 _O senhor Wormtail acha que eles estão brincando; Lily Evans não gosta de James._

 _O senhor Prongs gostaria de anunciar que esse é o dia mais feliz de sua vida e imagina como o Seboso recebeu a notícia._

 _O senhor Padfoot espera que ele esteja chorando em algum canto, o idiota ensebado._

Harry franziu o cenho.

— Maneiro, né? — perguntou George.

— Onde conseguiram isso? — perguntou Harry.

— Surrupiamos — disse Fred. — Do Filch, quando éramos novatinhos, como você.

— E ele só fala? — perguntou Harry.

 _O senhor Padfoot gostaria de lembrar que fazer_ qualquer _coisa é bastante incrível para um pedaço de pergaminho._

 _O senhor Prongs gostaria de concordar e pergunta se ele já mencionou esse pergaminho em particular._

Harry fez uma careta.

— É só isso que ele faz? — repetiu Harry, olhando para os gêmeos.

— Não. — Fred e George se entreolharam. — Faz outras coisas. — Harry olhou para a letra de seu pai, que sumia. — Mas te contaremos depois.

— Quando já tiver se acostumado a conversar com eles — adicionou Fred. Harry assentiu. — Então...?

— Prongs é o meu pai — disse Harry. — James Potter. Padfoot é meu padrinho. Wormtail é Peter Pettigrew, que foi para Azkaban por entregá-los a Voldemort... — Os gêmeos se encolheram. — E, é claro, vocês já conhecem o Moony.

Era como se o natal tivesse chegado mais cedo para eles, que não ficaram satisfeitos com uma resposta tão simples. Moony eles já conheciam e obviamente entendiam que não havia muito que Harry pudesse contar sobre Wormtail e até James, mas Padfoot, aparentemente, parecia valer uma rodada rigorosa de perguntas.

Respondeu o que sabia — o que acabou sendo muito — e, então, conseguiu escapar quando Ron — que parecia nervoso por estar lá em cima — foi procurá-lo para que pudessem ir tomar café da manhã.

Mas Harry continuou a visitar os gêmeos nas próximas semanas e, por associação, o pergaminho. Padfoot era diferente do Padfoot que Harry conhecia, assim como Moony. Mas o mais diferente era James.

Ele não era melhor ou pior do que Harry esperava, apenas diferente. Foi só várias semanas depois de ter conversado com o pergaminho dos Marotos que Harry se deu conta que o James do pergaminho não tinha crescido como Padfoot e Moony. Ele não estava vivo no pergaminho e era apenas uma impressão, como um retrato ou uma lembrança. Ele estava eternamente preso na idade que tivera quando o fizeram. Harry meio que desejava ter conhecido seu pai — não o homem que viria a ser seu pai —, mas não podia negar que o James adolescente também era divertido.

Passaram um bom tempo falando sobre Quadribol, e James sempre oferecia a Harry feitiços interessantes ou dicas sobre a escola — e sobre bruxas, mas Harry ainda não estava interessado nisso. James também passou um bom tempo fazendo perguntas sobre Lily e sua versão mais velha. Harry passou muito tempo evitando essas perguntas e, por sua vez, fazia James falar sobre ele mesmo ou contava a ele o que estava acontecendo em sua Hogwarts.

Harry contou a ele que tinha sido o primeiro a transfigurar a gravata do uniforme em um cinto (e de volta a uma gravata), sobre seus amigos, sobre os treinos de Quadribol e como Wood era como capitão, e sobre como Harry já estava na metade de seu encantamento. James não foi tão útil com latim quanto Harry esperara; ainda que James já fosse um Animago quando criara o pergaminho, ele estivera mais interessado em preservar sua personalidade do que seus conhecimentos específicos. Essa era a teoria de Padfoot — o Padfoot mais velho e real —, pelo menos.

Algumas coisas aconteceram e Harry não contou a James. Padfoot voltara ao trabalho quando Umbridge não encontrara nenhuma evidência para usar contra ele. Ela ainda procurava, mas Padfoot não precisava mais ficar afastado. Blaise abordou Harry alguns dias depois e lhe disse que Padfoot precisava tomar cuidado perto de sua mãe; ela era uma mulher perigosa, acostumada a conseguir o que queria. Isso não fez sentido para Harry, mas ele entregou a mensagem e Padfoot claramente a entendeu e agradeceu pelo aviso.

Draco tinha se tornado parte do grupo, também. No fim de outubro, Hydrus tinha desistido dos olhares raivosos e estava, por fim, ignorando-o completamente, então Draco raramente tinha contato com os Sonserinos, exceto pelas aulas de Poções e de Defesa. Harry achava que era um pouco triste, mas também achava que Draco parecia mais feliz. Ron e Draco estavam se dando surpreendentemente bem, e os dois acabaram em detenção juntos por terem defendido Hermione de Pansy Parkinson depois de uma aula de Poções.

Hermione não parecera saber se devia se sentir grata por eles terem ajudado, brava por eles não terem lhe dado a chance de se defender, ou irritada por eles terem perdido pontos e pegado detenção. Ela brigou com Harry — que nem se deu ao trabalho de lembrá-la que estivera tentando falar com Blaise e não estivera presente na ocasião —, antes de abraçar os dois e ajudá-los com o dever de casa.

 **-x-**

O Halloween chegou mais rápido do que Harry esperara, marcando dois meses em Hogwarts. Hagrid — com quem tomaram chá na sexta-feira anterior — tinha feito um trabalho maravilhoso com a decoração e a comida parecia ainda melhor que o normal.

— Olha só tudo isso! — exclamou Ron, deleitado, servindo-se de um copo de suco de abóbora.

Hermione olhou para Harry, revirou os olhos de um jeito carinhoso e puxou as batatas assadas para si. Harry a imitou, mas sua batata foi roubada por Draco. Harry o olhou.

— O quê? — perguntou Draco.

Harry cerrou os olhos.

— Eu queria comer isso.

Draco deu de ombros, pegando a manteiga, e disse:

— Pegue outra... Opa. Desculpe, Granger.

Hermione bufou e limpou o suco de abóbora em suas vestes. Ela roubou o guardanapo de Harry, também, mas suas vestes ainda estavam ensopadas.

— Vou ao banheiro — disse ela.

— É só usar um feitiço para secar — disse Ron.

— E secar o suco? — perguntou Hermione, cética. — Vou enxaguar primeiro.

— Pode me passar as coxas de galinha? — pediu Harry a Ron quando ela se afastou. Draco pegou uma quando a travessa passou e começou a conversar sobre a próxima partida de Quadribol. Harry desejou que ele não tivesse falado sobre isso; ficava nervoso sempre que mencionavam a partida.

Mas a conversa não durou muito, porque as portas do Salão Principal foram abertas de supetão. Filch entrou correndo com Madame Nora logo atrás, com a cauda erguida e os olhos escuros.

— Trasgo! — berrou Filch. — Tem um trasgo nas masmorras, professores!

Lavender Brown gritou tão alto que os ouvidos de Harry doeram. Ela não foi a única; os alunos gritavam e olhavam para os Monitores e professores em pânico. A professora McGonagall se levantou e tentou gritar por cima de todos, mas, no fim, Dumbledore precisou soltar uma série de bombinhas púrpuras com a varinha.

— Monitores — disse ele num tom alto e claro —, levem os alunos para seus dormitórios imediatamente!

— Mas os dormitórios da Sonserina são nas masmorras! — sibilou Draco, esticando o pescoço para procurar por seu irmão.

— Eles vão ficar bem — disse Harry. — Olha, Hagrid, Sprout e Flitwick estão indo com eles.

— Venham comigo! — gritou Percy. — Fiquem juntos, primeiro ano! Não precisam temer o trasgo se seguirem minhas ordens! Fiquem perto de mim. Abram caminho! Alunos do primeiro ano passando! Com licença, sou um Monitor! — Jessica Roberts, a Monitora do sexto ano, tirou Ron do caminho quando passou com um grupo de alunos do segundo ano da Grifinória.

— Como foi que um trasgo conseguiu entrar? — perguntou Harry.

— Não me pergunte — disse Ron. — Dizem que os tragos são bem idiotas. Talvez Pirraça o deixou entrar como uma brincadeira de Halloween.

— Alguém deve ter ajudado — disse Draco, olhando para os alunos que passavam como se eles fossem os culpados.

 _Mas duvido que tenha sido por uma brincadeira_ , pensou Harry sombriamente. _Alguém pode se machucar..._ Harry segurou o braço de Ron.

— Ai. O quê?

— Estava pensando... Hermione. — Draco arregalou os olhos.

— Ela não sabe — disse ele, horrorizado.

Ron olhou para a parte de trás da cabeça de Percy e assentiu. Os três se juntaram aos Lufos que iam em direção à cozinha e, quando ninguém estava olhando, desceram por um corredor lateral.

— É por aqui — sussurrou Draco, virando uma esquina. Harry olhou para Ron.

— Achei que era por aqui — disse Ron, dando de ombros.

— Eu também. — Franziu o cenho, torcendo o nariz. — Está sentindo esse cheiro? — Era nojento, seja lá o que fosse, como uma mistura de meias velhas e um banheiro entupido. Padfoot sempre dissera que os tragos não tinham uma boa higiene. — Por aqui? — perguntou Harry.

— Sim, vamos _em direção_ ao cheiro horrível, Potter, que ideia maravilhosa — disse Draco, sarcástico, mas ele e Ron seguiram Harry quando ele entrou no corredor. Foi quando ouviram. Passos altos e estrondosos e um rosnado baixinho.

— Se escondam! — sibilou Harry quando uma perna enorme e calejada apareceu na ponta do corredor. Draco se escondeu atrás de uma armadura, Ron sob um banco e Harry se escondeu em uma pequena alcova.

A coisa tinha entrado em uma parte iluminada pela luz da lua e estava perfeitamente visível. Era enorme — com bons quatro metros —, com a pele verde e cheia de caroços. Tinha um corpo redondo e, sobre ombros largos, estava uma cabeça careca e pequena, com orelhas enormes. O trasgo rosnou novamente ao passar pelo esconderijo de Draco e o enorme taco de madeira que carregava derrubou o banco sob o qual Ron se escondia; seus braços eram tão longos que se arrastavam pelo chão.

Ele foi até uma porta e ficou parado ali por bons trinta segundos, como se tentasse se decidir. Por fim, avançou e entrou no cômodo.

— A chave está na fechadura — avisou Harry aos outros dois em uma voz bem baixa. — Podemos trancá-lo ali.

Ron assentiu. Rolou para fora de seu esconderijo, se levantou e girou a chave no momento em que Draco fechou a porta.

— Graças a Merlin — disse Harry, suas pernas fracas com o alívio. _Agora só precisamos achar a Hermione..._ Um grito alto e aterrorizado veio do cômodo que tinham acabado de fechar.

— Ah, não — gemeu Ron.

— É o banheiro das meninas! — ofegou Harry.

— Abra a porta! — disse Draco. — Abra a porta! — Ele tirou a chave das mãos trêmulas de Ron, colocou-a no buraco da fechadura e abriu a porta.

Hermione estava sentada contra a parede do outro lado do banheiro. Ela parecia prestes a desmaiar. O trasgo avançava em sua direção, derrubando pias em seu caminho. Vidro e água voavam para todos os lados.

— Confunda ele! — gritou Harry, desesperado, a Ron. Draco engatinhava sob os vãos dos cubículos, indo para o outro lado do banheiro. Harry pegou uma torneira e a jogou com toda a força que tinha contra a parede.

Um azulejo quebrou e a torneira foi ao chão com um baque alto. O trasgo parou com um fungar, procurando pela fonte do barulho.

— Ei! — gritou Ron quando uma mangueira quicava no ombro do trasgo. — Cérebro de ervilha!

O trasgo urrou e deu um passo em direção a Ron, que empalideceu, mas não recuou. Draco alcançou Hermione e tentava fazê-la se mexer, mas ela não parecia conseguir.

— Ajuda — pediu ele a Harry, os olhos arregalados. O trasgo se virou para eles.

— Aqui! — gritou Ron, distraindo o trasgo por tempo o bastante para que Harry passasse por ele.

— Vamos, Hermione! — disse Harry, tentando-se fazê-la se levantar. Ela focou os olhos nele e conseguiu fechar a boca. Draco a puxou para dentro de um cubículo quando o trasgo urrou. Harry pulou para longe do caminho do taco, e Hermione e Draco choramingaram quando a porta do cubículo foi destruída. Harry viu que eles engatinhavam para o próximo cubículo, mas o trasgo não perdeu tempo em atacar mais uma vez...

— Ei! — gritou Ron.

O trasgo gritou e cambaleou na direção dele. Ron não tinha para onde ir. Draco e Hermione tinham chegado à porta.

— Corra! — disse Harry a eles, enquanto Ron recuava contra uma parede. — _Ventus!_ — gritou. O feitiço acertou o traseiro do trasgo, que recuou, mas não parecia incomodado. Ron cambaleou pelo canto e jogou outra torneira no trasgo. A criatura avançava contra Harry agora. Desviou do taco uma vez, escorregou numa poça e caiu, esparramado aos pés do trasgo.

 _Continua._


	19. Fight And Flight

**Capítulo Dezenove**

 **Fight And Flight**

 **(Brigar e Voar)**

Harry ofegou, sem ar, mas se forçou a girar. O trasgo o cutucou com o pé — surpreendentemente gentil —, antes de urrar e erguer o taco. Harry tentou se levantar, mas seu tênis estava enroscado nas vestes molhadas e o chão estava escorregadio.

— Faça alguma coisa! — Ouviu Ron gritar. Harry rolou até entrar no único cubículo ainda inteiro e se preparou; sabia que as paredes de madeira estavam prestes a ser destruídas, que o vaso sanitário estouraria, e só esperava não ser atingido pelo taco. Hermione gritou alguma coisa e, então, tudo ficou em silêncio. Harry ergueu os olhos.

O trasgo ainda estava ali, com o taco erguido e a mesma expressão raivosa em seu rosto... mas não se movia. Ele piscou seus minúsculos olhos, antes de cambalear para frente, caindo em sua direção. Hermione gritou novamente. E, então, lá estava Ron, segurando o braço de Harry e o arrastando sob a parede do cubículo, tirando-o do caminho. O trasgo pousou com um baque, destruindo a maior parte do que restara do banheiro.

Harry o olhou, estupefato, e Ron se afundou no chão ao seu lado, ofegante.

— Você está bem? — perguntou Ron. Harry assentiu e olhou para a porta do banheiro, onde Hermione estava parada, parecendo surpresa, a varinha em mãos. Ela tinha uma coleção de pequenos cortes em suas bochechas e pedaços de madeira e porcelana em seu cabelo. Draco, ao seu lado, tinha um corte longo e fino em sua testa. A chave da porta ainda estava pendurada em sua mão.

— Ele morreu? — perguntou Draco a Hermione.

— Só paralisado. Ou... é um feitiço do corpo preso — respondeu ela, nervosa, olhando de sua varinha para o trasgo. Harry estava impressionado por ela ter pensado nisso; ele não pensara, mas supôs que estivera no caminho certo com _Ventus_ , outro feitiço que não atingia uma área específica e, portanto, não podia ser refletido pela pele do trasgo. O feitiço de Hermione, como sempre, só tinha sido melhor, e ele nunca poderia ser mais grato por isso. — Se ninguém falar o contrafeitiço, ele deve segurar.

— Qual é o contrafeitiço? — perguntou Ron.

— Se você não sabe, não vamos contar — respondeu Draco. — Aí é uma pessoa a menos para desfazê-lo. — Ron pareceu ofendido por um momento, antes de dar de ombros e rir. As orelhas de Harry formigaram quando ouviu o som de duas pessoas descendo o corredor. Momentos depois, a professora McGonagall e Snape apareceram na porta. Harry e Ron se levantaram.

— Minha nossa — disse McGonagall, pressionando sua mão (fechada firmemente ao redor de sua varinha) contra o coração. Snape não parecia ter olhos para nenhum deles, além de Draco, que se remexia. McGonagall, parecendo ter superado seu choque, agora parecia mais brava do que Harry já tinha visto. Ela acenou a varinha para um dos jatos de água, que se transfigurou em uma corrente e prendeu o trasgo à parede de pedra. Então, ela se voltou para eles. — O que foi que aconteceu aqui?! Por que vocês quatro não estão no dormitório?!

— Eu derrubei suco na Granger e, aí, Potter disse para trancar a porta e o Weasley foi e _realmente_ trancou, e...

— Você... você derramou suco na senhorita Granger para trancá-la com um trasgo? — perguntou McGonagall num fio de voz.

— Não! — respondeu Draco. — Foi um mal-entendido enorme, professora, de verdade! — Olhou para Snape em súplica e ele, surpreendentemente, inclinou a cabeça.

— Draco derramou suco na Hermione — disse Harry.

— Foi um acidente. Eu só vim me limpar — falou Hermione, parecendo prestes a chorar.

— Ela não estava lá quando Filch entrou — adicionou Ron. — E nós não queríamos que ela andasse por aí com um trasgo solto pelo castelo.

— Por que, então, não contaram a um professor ou a um Monitor? — perguntou Snape, o rosto impassível, enquanto corria os olhos pelos quatro.

— Não tínhamos tempo! — respondeu Harry, antes que os outros pudessem. — Quando chegamos aqui, o trasgo já tinha entrado no banheiro. — Não era a verdade completa, mas também não era uma mentira; o trasgo teria entrado no banheiro quer eles estivessem ali ou não.

— E aí você o trancou aqui? — perguntou Snape.

— Não sabíamos — murmurou Harry, o rosto corando. As orelhas de Ron ainda estavam vermelhas, mas Draco se encolheu ao ver as sobrancelhas erguidas de Snape.

— Não tínhamos tempo para buscar ajuda, ou teríamos buscado — murmurou Draco. A professora McGonagall ergueu uma sobrancelha como se duvidasse disso e isso fez Draco se recompor. — Quê? Acha que queríamos lutar com essa coisa? — perguntou a ela, quase mal-humorado. — Potter e Weasley podem ser Grifinórios idiotas e corajosos, mas Granger e eu temos um pouco mais de bom senso, obrigado.

— Valeu — murmurou Ron. Curiosamente, foram os lábios de Snape que se curvaram depois desse comentário, não os de McGonagall.

— Se Harry, Ron e Draco não tivessem vindo atrás de mim, eu provavelmente estaria morta — disse Hermione em voz baixa. Snape e McGonagall a olharam e, depois, para Harry, Draco e Ron. Eles ficaram em silêncio por quase um minuto.

— Está sangrando, Potter — disse McGonagall por fim, sua voz embargada, enquanto Snape ia olhar a cabeça de Draco e as bochechas de Hermione. Confuso, Harry seguiu os olhos dela e viu que tinha um corte pequeno, mas profundo um pouco abaixo do pulso e outros três na palma da mão. Ela ergueu uma mão e Harry ofereceu a própria.

Ela acenou a varinha para seu braço e a pele se curou; talvez não tão bem como seria o caso se fosse Padfoot a curá-lo — o corte em seu antebraço deixara uma cicatriz —, mas bem o bastante para que não precisasse ir à Ala Hospitalar. Quando olhou ao redor, era como se nada houvesse acontecido a Draco e Hermione.

— Voltem para seu dormitório — disse McGonagall. — Não vou puni-los por uma situação em que parecem não ter tido escolha, mas certamente não receberão pontos por sua imprudência, também. Têm sorte por estarem vivos. — Snape os observou com os olhos escuros. Ela voltou a balançar a mão, dispensando-os, e Harry não precisou que ela falasse duas vezes.

 **-x-**

— Achou?

Minerva deu as costas para a gárgula que escondia a entrada do escritório de Albus e viu Remus caminhar em sua direção. Seus lábios estavam crispados em desgosto e seu cheiro era preocupado.

— Oh, achamos — disse e quase conseguia sentir os cabelos brancos surgirem pelo estresse que sentira há menos de dez minutos. Se fosse uma gata, seu rabo estaria balançando incansavelmente. — Infelizmente, não fomos os primeiros.

— Os Monitores? — perguntou Remus, espantado. — Eles estão bem? Alguém...

— Não foram os Monitores — disse. — E sim, todos estão bem... — Exceto por Minerva, que ainda esperava que seu coração parasse. — Mas... alunos do primeiro ano, Remus! Eram do primeiro ano!

— Do primeiro ano? — perguntou ele, parecendo horrorizado. — Mas... quem...? — Ele ficou boquiaberto e empalideceu. — Não foi... Professora, por favor, me diga que não foi...

— Quem mais? — perguntou ela com uma risada sem humor. Remus parecia (e seu cheiro também indicava isso) pronto para sair correndo para a Torre de Grifinória para ver como Potter e os outros estavam. — Ele está bem. Ele parece ter herdado a sorte do pai — Remus curvou os lábios, mas sua expressão era o bastante para que ela soubesse que ele também pensava na noite em que a sorte de James Potter acabara —, felizmente.

— Tal pai, tal filho — disse Remus, como se estivesse entrando em choque.

— De fato — concordou —, mas o Potter atual já me deu mais cabelos brancos em dois meses do que seu pai em dois anos. James, pelo menos, só era um aluno arteiro. Harry Potter parece ter um desejo suicida... primeiro o cachorro, agora o trasgo... O que vem depois, um dragão?

— No que ele estava pensando? — perguntou Remus, parecendo em pânico. — Ele disse?

— Pelo que entendi, foi algum tipo de missão de resgate; aparentemente, a senhorita Granger não sabia do perigo e estava sozinha no banheiro — Remus fechou os olhos brevemente —, mas mesmo assim, havia opções! Por que não avisar a um professor ou a um Monitor no momento em que se lembraram de que ela estava lá? Por que não mandar um deles de volta para chamar um professor, enquanto os outros dois iam ao resgate, se foi isso mesmo que aconteceu?

— Porque Harry é um Potter — sugeriu ele, suspirando. — Eu me lembro de uma lua cheia em que um aluno estava na mira de um monstro e outro Potter saiu correndo para ajudar sem falar com um professor antes.

— Não tolerarei que te chamem de monstro, Remus — avisou ela. — Nem que seja você dizendo isso. — Remus sorriu ironicamente.

— O que aconteceu com o trasgo?

— Um feitiço de corpo preso. Foi quase sorte que eles sejam do primeiro ano. Se conhecessem feitiços melhores, poderiam ter tentado estuporar o trasgo e o feitiço teria ricocheteado. — Balançou a cabeça. — Eu amo muito minha Casa e tenho muito orgulho das pessoas que passaram por aquele Salão Comunal, mas, meu bom Merlin, é de surpreender que alguns deles consigam virar adultos.

— Onde eles estão agora? — perguntou. — Lá? — Indicou a gárgula.

— Voltaram ao Salão Comunal, espero, mas com aqueles quatro é difícil ter certeza. Eles devem estar no seu escritório, enfrentando o que você separou para os alunos do sétimo ano, ou talvez tenham ido ao terceiro andar para enfrentar aquele monstro do Hagrid. — Os lábios de Remus se torceram; Minerva não tinha preconceitos contra cachorros, mas ela tinha um leve desgostar por aqueles que não conhecia, especialmente pelos grandes, graças à sua forma Animaga. — Falando nisso — adicionou, erguendo uma sobrancelha —, o fato de que está sozinho aqui significa que não encontrou ninguém?

— Ninguém — respondeu, balançando a cabeça. — E eu sei que as proteções funcionam, porque o alarme soou quando o testamos e quando Harry e os outros entraram... Alguém esteve lá hoje e o trasgo foi uma distração, tenho certeza...

— Será que não conseguiu passar?

— Os selos estavam no lugar — respondeu, passando uma mão pelo cabelo. Os selos, erguidos por Albus, não funcionavam como uma tranca, mas mostrariam quando e se tivessem sido quebrados.

— Quem, então? E para pegar a pedra, é claro, mas por quê? Riqueza? Imortalidade?

— Pode ser que Sirius tenha algumas ideias — disse Remus, dando de ombros. Minerva voltou a erguer a sobrancelha. — Vou conversar com Dumbledore primeiro, é claro... Ele pode não querer Aurores pelo castelo, mesmo que seja apenas Sirius e Hemsley. Ele está procurando por... eu não deveria dizer... Só... isso pode estar relacionado a algo em que ele está trabalhando.

 **-x-**

— Já falei — disse Harry, exasperado —, estou bem.

McGonagall tinha ido ao Salão Comunal para ver como eles estavam uma hora depois de toda a confusão com o trasgo e para perguntar se eles queriam que a escola contatasse seus pais. Ron tinha empalidecido e dito que sua mãe não podia saber, Hermione balançara a cabeça e dissera que os seus não entenderiam, e Draco tinha apenas recusado. Harry hesitara; podia chamar Padfoot no espelho e Moony certamente sabia, mas a decisão fora tomada por ele; aparentemente, Moony tinha usado a lareira do escritório do professor Dumbledore para falar com Padfoot, que fora para a escola na mesma hora.

Os três estavam sentados nos sofás e poltronas dos aposentos de Moony; Harry e Moony tomavam chocolate quente e Padfoot tomava chá, torcendo o nariz na direção dos outros dois.

— Tudo bem — disse Moony, erguendo as mãos em um gesto de rendição, acomodado na poltrona à sua frente. Padfoot apenas apertou os ombros de Harry; ele estava sentado ao seu lado no sofá, com o braço em seus ombros.

— Só estamos nos certificando — garantiu Padfoot. — Você teve sorte, sabe.

— Sim, sim, eu podia ter morrido. McGonagall disse isso umas cinco vezes.

— Não — disse Padfoot —, somos nós aqui. — Harry franziu o cenho.

— Quem mais seria? Os Dursley? — Tecnicamente, eles eram os parentes mais próximos de Harry, mas graças aos formulários que a tia Petunia preenchera antes do julgamento, Padfoot era o guardião legal de Harry.

— Pior, sua mãe. Ela teria pirado — contou Padfoot carinhosamente. — Com você, com o trasgo, com a escola, James, nós... Basicamente com todo mundo, na verdade, e depois ela ia chorar e te abraçar...

— E não ia te soltar — completou Remus.

— E aí provavelmente te faria passar o fim de semana em casa e te faria ficar na cama; ordens da Curandeira — disse Padfoot no que era para ser uma imitação de Lily. — E depois, quando você estivesse melhor, ela gritaria mais um pouco com você. — Harry, que só ouvira a voz de sua mãe perto dos Dementadores, achou que escolheria os gritos se pudesse, mas não pensou muito nisso.

— Então, você não vai gritar? — perguntou Harry, sorrindo para Padfoot.

— Gritar é coisa dos pais — respondeu Padfoot, balançando uma mão. Harry e Moony se entreolharam. — O que foi isso? — perguntou.

— Nada — respondeu Moony, distraído, tomando um gole de sua bebida. Padfoot cerrou os olhos e os focou em Harry, que tentava manter o rosto sério.

— Não sou o pai.

— Não é o progenitor — disse Moony. — Tem uma...

— Então, está dizendo que eu sou o quê? A mãe? — perguntou Padfoot, parecendo divertido. — Porque os documentos de Harry dizem que _você_ , Moony, é a _madrinha_ dele e...1

— Eu sei o que os documentos dizem — retorquiu Moony, calmo. — O que _eu_ estou dizendo é que não ser o progenitor não significa que você não é o pai.

— Definitivamente significa — disse Padfoot.

— Não significa — retorquiu Moony.

— Significa, sim — argumentou Padfoot, antes de mostrar a língua. — Então, garoto, a partida é nesse fim de semana ou no próximo?

 **-x-**

A primeira partida da temporada — Grifinória _versus_ Sonserina — chegou mais rápido do que Harry esperara e isso queria dizer alguma coisa, porque Wood o lembrara disso frequentemente. O horário do almoço se transformara em reuniões obrigatórias do time na semana até a partida, com o que Harry não se importara, já que gostava do time, mas ficou um pouco descontente quando Wood confiscou seu quarto sanduíche; aparentemente, ele precisava que Harry estivesse leve e rápido no sábado.

— Ele é sempre assim? — perguntou Harry aos gêmeos quando estavam a caminho do campo; Wood estava um pouco mais a frente com Katie, falando animadamente sobre a estratégia que bolara.

— Oh, sim — disse Fred.

— Começou a jogar coisas na gente antes da final do ano passado.

— Queria ver se nossos reflexos estavam bons — completou Fred carinhosamente, revirando os olhos.

— E ele nem era o capitão — comentou George. — Berkley era.

— Ele era bom?

— Péssimo — falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo. — Sempre esquecia de reservar o campo, então os treinos eram em horários estranhos. E ele passava tanto tempo sendo capitão durante as partidas que esquecia de procurar pelo Pomo.

— Nossos amigos em comum te desejaram sorte, aliás — comentou George.

— Principalmente o senhor Prongs — completou Fred com uma piscadela. Abriu a porta dos vestiários e trombou com um garoto da Sonserina que parecia bastante confuso. — Cuidado, Higgs — disse sem ser desagradável.

O garoto, Higgs, olhou para os três e resmungou alguma coisa, antes de trombar com uma parede, quicar, e conseguir entrar nos vestiários da Sonserina.

— Acha que ele é bom? — perguntou George a Fred.

— Não sei — respondeu ele. — Eu teria pensado que sim, mas ele parece meio distraído, né?

— Higgs é o Apanhador — explicou George. Harry olhou para as costas de Higgs; ele não era muito mais alto do que Harry, mas seus braços eram mais longos e ele não precisava de óculos. George pareceu perceber a preocupação de Harry. — Ele é legal, do segundo ano. Ele joga justo.

— E você vai se sair bem melhor do que ele — adicionou Fred, dando um tapinha em suas costas. Harry os seguiu para dentro do vestiário de Grifinória com as pernas tensas.

Os três vestiram os uniformes de Quadribol, enquanto Wood esquematizava a estratégia da partida e depois, muito antes do Harry gostaria, foram se juntar aos Sonserinos no campo. Madame Hooch esperava por eles, vassoura em uma mão, o baú com as bolas na outra. Wood apertou a mão do capitão de Sonserina, que parecia ser meio trasgo, e os outros jogadores se mediram nervosamente.

Harry olhou para os Artilheiros brutais de Sonserina e, então, para as três meninas da Grifinória; esperou que elas ficassem bem, supôs que Fred e George davam conta dos outros Batedores e, por fim, olhou para Higgs, que ofereceu um sorriso vago a Harry. Lembrando-se de que Fred havia dito que ele era legal, Harry retribuiu o sorriso.

— Quero um jogo limpo e justo — disse Hooch, parecendo estar falando mais com Flint —, de todos vocês. Montem suas vassouras, por favor. — Harry passou a perna por cima de sua Nimbus. Madame Hooch abriu o baú, pegou a Goles e começou a flutuar. Ela assoprou o apito, jogou a Goles para cima e acenou a varinha para o baú. Os dois balaços e o Pomo foram soltos e se juntaram aos jogadores no ar. Harry tentou pegar o Pomo quando ele passou, mas não foi rápido o bastante.

— E Grifinória está com a Goles; uma boa jogada da Angelina Johnson! Uma ótima jogadora, essa garota, e bastante bonita também...

— JORDAN!

— Desculpe, professora — disse Lee Jordan sem parecer arrependido; ele era um Grifinório que Harry encontrava nos dormitórios do terceiro ano quando visitava Fred e George nos dormitórios. Angelina, que passou voando por Harry com a Goles sob o braço, ria. Harry balançou a cabeça. — E passou bem para Alicia Spinnet... Merlin, essa garota sabe voar; não sei como ela ficou nos reservas ano passado. Devolveu para Johnso... Ah, não... Flint interceptou muito bem. É impressionante como alguém tão grande consiga se mexer tão rápido, de verdade, e que a vassoura sequer saia do...

— Jordan! — ralhou McGonagall, risadas soando das arquibancadas.

— É o que todos estão pensando — disse Lee. — Flint ainda está com as Goles, ele joga... Oh! Defesa brilhante de Wood, pessoal, e ele passa para Katie Bell...

Harry tentou ignorar Lee para que pudesse se concentrar na busca pelo Pomo. Higgs estava do outro lado do campo, inclinado para o lado de sua vassoura. Ou era uma posição estratégica estranha, ou ele ia cair. Harry não foi o único a notar; enquanto a multidão comemorava o primeiro gol de Grifinória, Flint foi até lá, empurrou Higgs e gritou algo para ele. Higgs balançou a cabeça e sua expressão era determinada.

— ... dê um tempo ao garoto, Flint, é o primeiro jogo dele — dizia Lee. Flint fez um gesto grosseiro para ele, e Harry viu o Pomo do lado do joelho dele. Fez sua vassoura avançar. — E falando em primeiro jogo, Potter está se saindo bem; está se movendo, talvez tenha visto alguma coisa... Sim, lá está, Potter viu o Pomo... — Harry viu um borrão verde, Higgs, avançar na direção de Flint.

 _Mais rápido, mais rápido,_ pensou, e, então, Flint apareceu, bloqueando seu caminho. Harry puxou a vassoura na direção do céu e conseguiu evitar a colisão. O Pomo ainda estava lá e Harry mergulhou na direção dele quando Flint voltou a aparecer. Dessa vez, Harry não tinha como desviar dele e só pôde virar a vassoura para que colidissem os ombros ao invés do enorme ombro de Flint acertar seu rosto. Quando Harry conseguiu se estabilizar e ergueu os olhos, o Pomo tinha sumido. Higgs parou, parecendo desapontado.

— Falta! — gritou Jordan e a palavra foi repetida pela maior parte da multidão, exceto pelos Sonserinos, que comemoravam. Madame Hooch voou até Flint e disse algo para ele, parecendo brava, e Grifinória jogou o pênalti, que Spinnet marcou sem dificuldades. — Boa menina. E que trapaça revoltante a de Flint...

— Jordan!

— É verdade; Flint podia ter matado Harry...

— Jordan!

— Está bem; o jogo continua, apesar de terem tentado matar o apanhador da Grifinória. Spinnet ainda está com as Goles, e...

Grifinória marcou mais seis gols, e Sonserina marcou quatro antes de Harry encontrar o Pomo novamente, não muito longe de onde estava. Mergulhou e, ao fazê-lo, perguntou-se por que estivera tão nervoso. Voar era natural, e treinara para o jogo. Conseguia fazer isso.

Higgs não estava em lugar nenhum — provavelmente, atrás de Harry, longe demais para alcançá-lo —, e Harry estava tão perto. Estava voando diretamente para o gramado e tinha certeza de que era apenas a resistência do vento que o mantinha na vassoura. Conseguia sentir o ar ser empurrado contra sua mão pelo bater furioso de asas do Pomo e estava quase alcançando...

WHAM! Higgs bateu na ponta da vassoura de Harry, deixando-o em paralelo com o chão, antes de perder o controle e colidir a vassoura nas arquibancadas. Harry ficou boquiaberto e tinha se voltado para o Pomo quando algo acertou o fundo de sua garganta. Engasgou-se e fez a vassoura parar. Engasgou-se novamente, e Lee fez uma piada sobre o Quadribol não ser para os fracos. Harry levou as mãos à boca e tossiu, sentindo algo gelado e redondo cair em suas mãos enluvadas.

Era o Pomo. Surpreso, Harry o olhou, antes de se apressar a erguer a mão.

— Peguei o Pomo! — gritou, e George, que se aproximava para ver se ele estava bem, virou-se e berrou a mesma coisa para o resto do time e para Hooch.

 **-x-**

— Muito bem, Harry! — disse Katie, dando um tapinha em suas costas ao atravessar o vestiário para ir tomar banho. — Captura brilhante!

— Obrigado — respondeu, sorrindo, ao passar a toalha no cabelo para secá-lo. Wood, que saía do chuveiro enrolado em uma toalha, voltou a se aproximar para parabenizá-lo; já tinha o feito no final da partida, a caminho dos vestiários e por cima do muro que dividia os chuveiros. Harry sorriu para ele, antes de apoiar a vassoura no ombro e se despedir.

Ron e Hermione esperavam por ele, sorrindo, e Hermione o abraçou na mesma hora. Harry lhe deu tapinhas nas costas sem derrubar a vassoura.

— Brilhante — disse Ron. Harry ainda não conseguia tirar o sorriso do rosto.

— Draco disse que você foi muito bem — disse Hermione. — Ele voltou para o castelo, porque não queria ofender _muito_ o irmão. — Harry assentiu, compreensivo.

— Acha que temos tempo para buscar algumas coisas? — perguntou Fred a George quando os dois saíram dos vestiários.

— Acho que sim — respondeu George, pensativo. — Festa no Salão Comunal em uma hora, pessoal.

— Maneiro — comentou Ron. Hermione crispou os lábios. Os gêmeos correram para o castelo.

— O que acha que eles vão buscar? — perguntou Hermione.

— Não tenho ideia — respondeu Harry honestamente. Os três começaram a caminhar em direção ao castelo, e Harry ouvia, divertido, enquanto Ron falava sobre a falta de Flint.

— Mas no fim não importou — disse Ron, orgulhoso. — Mal posso esperar para entrar no time.

— O Hagrid veio? — perguntou Harry quando passaram pela cabana dele.

— Ele estava com a gente no começo — disse Hermione. — Mas acho que não o vi no final.

— Devíamos contar a ele — disse Ron. — Olha, a chaminé está funcionando, ele está lá. — Hermione bateu na porta da cabana, e o rosto barbudo e sorridente de Hagrid apareceu um momento depois.

— Harry! Ron, Hermione! Como foi?

— Ganhamos — contou Hermione. Hagrid sorriu.

— Harry quase engoliu o Pomo — adicionou Ron. Hagrid ergueu as sobrancelhas e se afastou da porta.

— É melhor entrarem, então — disse. — Podem me contar tudo enquanto tomamos chá.

Harry entrou por último, antes de parar, confuso; a mesa de Hagrid já estava ocupada por Morton. A cabeça de Canino estava em seu joelho e uma xícara de chá pela metade à sua frente. Ele parecia surpreso por vê-los. Canino o lambeu e Morton voltou a acariciá-lo.

— Oh — disse Hagrid, observando os alunos se medirem. — Se conhecem?

— Sim — respondeu Harry. Ron cerrou os olhos para Morton, que parecia chocado.

— Vou achar outra cadeira — disse Hagrid, passando por Hermione.

— Não tem problema, Hagrid — disse Morton, levantando-se e afastando Canino gentilmente. — É melhor eu ir antes que percebam que saí. — Harry ficou surpreso por ouvi-lo ser tão educado.

— Oh — respondeu Hagrid, desapontado. — Voltará logo?

— É claro. — Morton sorriu (de novo, Harry ficou surpreso por vê-lo fazer isso) e prendeu a capa nos ombros. Ele assentiu para os três Grifinórios e disse: — Obrigado pelo chá. — E foi embora. Hagrid suspirou e limpou a xícara de Morton.

— Garoto bacana — comentou Hagrid, enquanto eles se sentavam.

— Morton? — perguntou Harry, incerto se "bacana" seria uma palavra que usaria para descrever o outro garoto. Hagrid assentiu.

— História triste, também. — Hagrid colocou um bule do tamanho de um balde para esquentar e abaixou a voz: — Assumo que ficaram sabendo do pai dele? — Os três assentiram. — É claro que você saberia, Harry, com Sirius trabalhando no caso.

— Morton te contou que tentou fazer Sirius ser demitido? — perguntou Harry, tenso.

Hagrid assentiu e disse:

— Veja, não estou dizendo que concordo, mas ele estava chateado, e acho que não teria feito isso se tivesse pensado antes. — Harry não respondeu. — E depois foi a coruja... ficou quase tão triste com isso quanto com seu pai, acho; ele ama os animais. Se dá muito bem com o Canino.

— Ele vem bastante? — perguntou Ron.

— Ele diz que os Sonserinos pegam pesado com ele se não estiver por perto. — Harry acreditava nisso depois de ter observado todo o drama com Draco no começo do semestre. — E os Sonserinos também não gostam muito de mim — adicionou. — Mas ele vem quando consegue. — Harry sentiu sua opinião sobre Morton melhorar bastante. — Chega disso, ele provavelmente não quer que vocês saibam dessas coisas. — Hagrid balançou uma mão enorme, que ficou borrada no ar. Harry apertou os olhos e limpou as lentes dos óculos com a manga. — Me contem sobre a partida — pediu, mas Harry quase não o ouviu.

Harry abriu a boca para dizer que não se sentia bem, mas nenhum som saiu. Em vez disso, sentiu que se movia e foi quando algo acertou sua cabeça. As patas de Canino pararam na frente de seus olhos, e Harry conseguia ouvir as vozes preocupadas, mas não conseguia entendê-las antes de tudo ficar escuro.

 _Continua_.

1 Aqui a brincadeira se deu com o uso das palavras "father", "parent" e "godmother". Da forma que eu entendo o uso dessas palavras, "father" é mais no sentido de ser o pai biológico mesmo, enquanto "parent" pode ser usado para se referir tanto ao pai quanto à mãe (ou a ambos em conjunto), bem como àquele que seria o "adotivo" ou "de consideração". No caso do Sirius, ele é mais um "parent" do que um "father". Eu traduzi como "não sou o pai" (no original, I'm not a parent), porque em nossa cultura (ou pelo menos no contexto em que eu estou inserida), "pai é quem cria, não quem faz", daí eu ter escolhido o "pai" para ser dito pelo Sirius e o "progenitor" pelo Remus.

Quanto ao "godmother", o equivalente é mesmo "madrinha", mas parte da palavra em inglês é composta por "mother" (mãe), daí a brincadeira do Sirius de querer saber se o Remus estava dizendo que ele era a mãe quando os documentos do Harry dizem o contrário.

Enfim. Espero que tenha feito sentido e que a tradução tenha conseguido retomar essa ideia do texto em inglês. Me contem o que vocês acharam, é muito importante para mim.


	20. Harry And Higgs

**Capítulo Vinte**

 **Harry And Higgs**

 **(Harry e Higgs)**

— Podemos parar um pouco? — pediu Brown, os dentes batendo. Padfoot ergueu a cabeça, bufou para tirar a neve de seu nariz e trotou até os outros dois, parando uma vez para tirar o gelo e a água de seu pelo. — Não sinto meus dedos — disse. Hemsley usou os dentes para tirar as luvas, sacou a varinha e colocou um feitiço de aquecimento em Brown.

— Melhor? — perguntou com a voz abafada.

— Não de verdade — disse Brown com uma careta. Hemsley suspirou e voltou a colocar as luvas; Padfoot não achava que ele estava muito aquecido e a única diferença entre ele e Brown era que Hemsley não reclamava tanto. Brown olhou tristemente para Padfoot, que estava sentado na neve, esperando pacientemente por seus companheiros humanos, e ajustou o cachecol. Era claro que ele também desejava ter pelo; ele avançou pela neve.

— Alguma coisa, Black? — perguntou Hemsley.

Padfoot latiu suavemente e voltou a seguir a trilha. A teoria mais bem aceita (entre aqueles que sabiam da pedra) era que o trasgo tinha sido colocado dentro do castelo como uma distração. Por mais preocupante que fosse, os Aurores não podiam se envolver; relatórios teriam de ser escritos, e um relatório sobre a tentativa de roubo da pedra filosofal em Hogwarts acabaria com a finalidade de tê-la escondido lá.

Não, era melhor deixar que Dumbledore e os professores investigassem discretamente o que tinha acontecido no castelo durante o Halloween. Do lado de fora, entretanto... havia proteções ao redor de Hogwarts que desencorajavam quaisquer criaturas perigosas de entrarem nos terrenos da escola — caso contrário, qualquer criatura podia descer as montanhas e atacar os alunos perto do lago ou no caminho ao campo de Quadribol —, o que significava que alguém ajudara o trasgo e esse alguém era de fora.

Alguém tinha de ter encontrado e encorajado o trasgo a ir até a escola e atravessar as proteções, o que levaria dias. Se fosse um professor ou um aluno, alguém teria notado sua ausência e, por isso, _tinha_ que ser alguém de fora. E era _exatamente_ para isso que os Aurores estavam ali.

Estivera nevando desde o Halloween, então o rastro deixado pelo trasgo — e qualquer um que estivesse com ele — tinha sido encoberto. Mas o cheiro — como suor, água do vaso sanitário e os piores cheiros corporais — permanecera, e Sirius conseguia segui-lo, mesmo que fizesse seu estômago se revirar e isso era usando Padfoot; a forma canina de Sirius tinha uma tolerância maior para cheiros desagradáveis do que sua forma humana.

— Ainda bem que não sou eu colocando _meu_ nariz aí. — Padfoot ouviu Brown murmurar para Hemsley, que riu baixinho. Padfoot bufou para eles, mas não ergueu o nariz. Era apenas o meio da manhã, mas nas montanhas estava escuro o bastante para ser tarde.

 _Tarde de..._ domingo ou segunda-feira? Padfoot contou mentalmente. Era difícil ter noção de tempo como cachorro, e mais difícil ainda não a perder completamente nas montanhas, onde tudo estava escuro o tempo todo. A estrutura do plano também dificultava as coisas; caminhavam por quanto tempo conseguissem, dormiam quando tinham vontade ou precisavam descansar e, aí, andavam mais um pouco.

 _Domingo ou segunda?_ Padfoot se perguntou novamente e ficou incomodado com o fato de que não sabia.

— Black? — chamou Hemsley, curioso, quando Padfoot se transformou em Sirius. O cheiro do trasgo diminuiu um pouco (para um nível quase imperceptível ao nariz humano) e Sirius soube na mesma hora por que os dois reclamavam do frio. Estava usando vestes quentes e tinha uma tolerância maior ao frio em sua forma humana (graças à sua forma Animaga), mas o vento frio cortou suas bochechas e queimou seu nariz, parecendo entrar por entre as camadas de suas vestes e capa.

 _Mas isso não é nada comparado a Azkaban_ , pensou e prendeu a capa com mais firmeza ao redor dos ombros.

— Algum problema?

— É domingo — perguntou Sirius — ou segunda?

— Segunda — respondeu Hemsley. Sirius fez uma careta. — Por quê?

 _O Quadribol foi ontem_ , Sirius pensou, sentindo-se culpado. _Harry deve ter tentado me chamar no espelho umas quarenta vezes para me contar o que aconteceu._ Harry sabia, é claro, que Sirius ia subir as montanhas e que provavelmente não voltaria a tempo da partida, mas Sirius tinha prometido tentar manter o contato.

— Nada — disse. — Como estão se sentindo?

— Com frio — respondeu Brown na mesma hora, e Hemsley o olhou com exasperação. — Mas estou bem. — Sirius suspirou. — Só faz uma hora que estamos andando.

— Hemsley?

— Bem — disse ele brevemente. Sirius não ficara surpreso por ver que a abordagem direta e abrupta de Hemsley se estendia até o topo congelado da montanha; ele não pararia até que seus dedos caíssem ou até que um dos outros parasse.

 _Falo com Harry na próxima parada_ , Sirius pensou, voltando a ser Padfoot. Na mesma hora, estava aquecido novamente — ou, melhor, não estava com tanto frio — e seu nariz foi mais uma vez invadido pelo cheiro do trasgo.

 **-x-**

— Alguma mudança? — perguntou Remus, entrando na Ala Hospitalar. Ron balançou a cabeça com cuidado (Hermione dormia em seu ombro) e olhou para Harry, que ainda estava pálido e com a respiração superficial. Na hora que Remus se ausentara (para conversar com Dumbledore e McGonagall e ir até a cozinha, providenciar o café da manhã dele e dos amigos de Harry), Snape tinha se acomodado na sala de poções adjacente à enfermaria, Draco tinha sumido e Madame Pomfrey tinha voltado ao seu escritório para ler um livro sobre doenças estranhas, mas parecia olhar mais para Harry do que para as páginas.

— Snape deu mais um — Ron enrugou o rosto — bezo... aquele... a pedra da cabra.

— Bezoar — disse Draco, saindo da sala de poções. — E Madame Pomfrey usou mais alguns feitiços, mas ela voltou a ler. Snape está testando o sangue ali. — Ron estremeceu. Remus se sentou no lugar que passara a noite (na cadeira ao lado de Hermione) e apoiou o queixo nas mãos.

— Então, começou na cabana do Hagrid? — perguntou pela milésima vez desde a tarde anterior. Ron assentiu. Draco ouvia atentamente também, apesar de ter ouvido a história tantas vezes quanto Remus. — E ele comeu alguma coisa, ou alguém o atacou, ou o fez beber alguma coisa...

— Não — respondeu Ron. — Ele tomou suco de abóbora no café da manhã e comeu um pouco de torrada, mas disse que não estava com fome, depois foi a partida e, quando eu vi, ele estava caído no chão do Hagrid...

— Ele não estava fazendo poções nem brincando com ingredientes? — Remus não conseguia pensar em nenhum motivo para isso; os alunos do primeiro ano de Poções não tinham deveres de casa práticos, e a poção do Animago tinha sido terminada há muito tempo.

— Não — respondeu Draco.

— Temos que ter deixado alguma coisa passar — disse Remus, mais para si mesmo. Tinha mandado Ron buscar o espelho de Harry assim que soubera que o garoto estava na Ala Hospitalar (Ron voltara com o espelho e com Draco) e estivera o usando a noite toda, tentando falar com Sirius, mas não tivera sorte. Ou Sirius não levara o dele consigo, ou ele era Padfoot e o espelho tinha sido escondido pela magia da transformação e fora de alcance. Era uma pena; como guardião de Harry, Sirius ia querer estar presente e ele era bom em entender esse tipo de quebra-cabeça, já que tinha uma perspectiva tão única das coisas.

— Madame Pomfrey — chamou Adrian Pucey, um aluno do segundo ano de Sonserina, espiando dentro da Ala Hospitalar. O braço de Terence Higgs estava em seus ombros e Adrian parecia sustentá-lo. Ele notou Remus. — Professor Lupin — disse, parecendo aliviado. — A Madame Pomfrey está por aqui?

— Aqui — respondeu Madame Pomfrey antes que Remus o fizesse. Ela notou Higgs. — Terrence, sua cabeça ainda está dolorida?

— Ele está confuso — disse Adrian, ajudando Terrence se sentar em uma cama.

— Ele tem uma concussão — disse Madame Pomfrey. — É o que acontece quando dá de cara com as arquibancadas... jogo idiota. Ele vai ficar meio instável por algumas horas, mas ele tem que beber o resto da poção na hora do almoço e deve ficar bem depois disso.

— Instável, sim, mas trombando com as coisas? Ele não lembrava meu nome hoje cedo e quase caiu na escada quando voltávamos para o dormitório depois do café...

— Desculpe — murmurou Terrence da cama.

— E durante o café, eu pedi para ele me passar o leite e ele me deu uma torrada, e escolheu um garfo para comer o mingau em vez de uma colher... Eu só... — Adrian mordeu o lábio. — Talvez... Eu não sei, ele pode ficar um pouco aqui?

— Acho uma ótima ideia — disse Terrence, balançando a cabeça.

— Viu? — disse Adrian. — Essas coisas! — Terrence parecia confuso e triste.

— É claro que ele pode ficar — disse Madame Pomfrey. Ela acenou a varinha e seus olhos começaram a ir de um lado para o outro; ela lia o diagnóstico. — Temperatura normal, frequência cardíaca normal — disse. — Mas você está certo, ele não parece estar... — Pausou e balançou a cabeça. — Eu vou deixá-lo em observação. Pode ir para suas aulas se quiser, senhor Pucey.

— A professora Sprout disse que eu podia ficar com ele — disse Adrian. Madame Pomfrey olhou para os três alunos do primeiro ano da Grifinória, para Remus e por fim para Adrian e bufou; ela não gostava muito de visitantes, Remus sabia, apesar de sempre ter parecido ter um ponto fraco pelos Marotos quando visitavam Remus. Ela provavelmente mal podia esperar para sua enfermaria ficar vazia em uma hora, quando Remus tinha a primeira aula do dia, e quando a aula de História da Magia de Ron, Draco e Hermione terminaria e começaria uma em que suas ausências seriam notadas.

— É melhor se deitar, senhor Higgs — disse ela. — Volto em um minuto. — Ela foi até a cama de Harry, tirando Draco do caminho; ele pareceu decidir que era melhor ficar longe dela e voltou para a sala de poções com Snape. — Qual é o problema dos jogadores de Quadribol, honestamente — murmurou, usando mais alguns feitiços diagnósticos. Alguns, Remus reconheceu; outros, não. Harry não se mexeu.

— Há quanto tempo ele está assim? — perguntou Ron abruptamente.

— Bem — disse Madame Pomfrey, um pouco irritada —, já que ele está assim desde que Hagrid chegou com você logo atrás, imagino que já sabe a resposta. — A falta de sono combinada com o fato de que ainda não identificara o problema de Harry parecia cobrar o preço em sua natureza gentil e paciente.

— Não você... Harry... desculpe — disse Ron, as orelhas corando. — Estou falando dele. — Apontou para Terrence.

— Desde que deu de cara com as arquibancadas — disse Madame Pomfrey. Ela balançou a cabeça para Harry e voltou para seu consultório, para o livro.

— Mas ele estava voando de um jeito estranho — disse Ron. Hermione se mexeu em seu ombro, soltou um resmungou sonolento, roncou e voltou a ficar imóvel. Ron a olhou com cautela.

— Melhor do que você voaria — disse Terrence, parecendo ofendido.

— Cale a boca, Weasley — adicionou Adrian. Remus pigarreou e os dois Sonserinos se recompuseram na mesma hora; Remus gostava dos dois e achava que eles gostavam dele também: eles estavam entre os poucos Sonserinos que não zombavam dele por sua condição.

— Não — insistiu Ron. Remus o olhou de um jeito que pedia para que não causasse problemas, mas Ron o ignorou. — Como se ele estivesse confuso. Como está agora. — Adrian franziu o cenho, mas parecia pensativo.

— Ele estava meio estranho no vestiário — Adrian, é claro, fazia parte do time —, mas achei que fosse nervosismo. Primeiro jogo e tudo o mais... Merlin, _eu_ estava nervoso, e Terrence não lida muito bem com o estresse...

— Cala a boca — murmurou Terrence. Adrian obedeceu, e Ron não tinha mais nada a dizer. Ele olhava duramente para Harry.

— Ron? — chamou Remus. Ron balançou a cabeça. — O que foi?

— O Pomo — disse Ron lentamente.

— Como?

Um estalo soou e dois elfos domésticos apareceram com bandejas de comida — Draco espiou da sala de poções, sorriu cansadamente e se aproximou. Os elfos distribuíram a comida e sumiram com estalos um pouco mais altos, que acordaram Hermione. Ela bocejou e afastou o cabelo do rosto, envergonhada ao notar a pequena mancha que deixara no ombro de Ron — mas não falou nada —, antes de pegar uma maçã.

— O que tem o Pomo, Ron? — insistiu Remus, mordendo uma fatia de bacon.

— Entrou na boca dele — disse Ron. Ele ainda não tocara sua comida. — E se foi o Pomo que o deixou assim? E alguém se garantiu de que Harry ganhasse, porque ele — apontou para Terrence — não conseguia voar... — Remus entregou sua bandeja a Hermione, levantou-se e se aproximou de Adrian e Terrence. Os dois o olharam com curiosidade.

— Posso? — perguntou Remus, sacando a varinha. Terrence assentiu lentamente. Remus acenou a varinha, murmurando um encantamento rápido que lhe diria se havia alguma maldição em Terrence. Não encontrou nada. Sem se deixar desencorajar, Remus usou um sensor de feitiços. Uma pequena marca branca apareceu, mostrando um símbolo (um movimento de varinha, para ser preciso) e Remus a olhou por um momento.

Era um feitiço de confusão.

— _Finite_ — foi a primeira coisa que Remus disse, e Terrence piscou e balançou a cabeça.

— O que você fez? — perguntou ele, parecendo surpreso.

— Alguém colocou um feitiço em você antes da partida ontem? — perguntou. Terrence balançou a cabeça lentamente. Desapontado, mas não surpreso, Remus assentiu. — Acho que agora você já está bem... talvez só com uma concussão. — Sorriu fracamente, mas sua mente estava à mil. — Vamos pedir para a Madame Pomfrey te examinar mais uma vez, só por precaução. — Remus foi bater no batente da enfermeira. Ela ergueu os olhos. — Terrence estava confundido — disse.

— Confundido?! Mas...

— Eu já cancelei o feitiço. E Harry foi definitivamente envenenado. Alguém colocou alguma coisa no Pomo e quando ele o pegou, ele... — Remus pigarreou. — Não foi um acidente. Alguém o envenenou. — Os olhos de Remus se encheram de lágrimas raivosas. — Quem envenena um garoto de onze anos?!

Ouviu múrmuros de "envenenado?!" passar pelos três alunos do primeiro ano. Hermione lançou um olhar assustado na direção de Harry.

— Quanto antes soubermos o que é, mais rápido poderemos ajudá-lo — disse Madame Pomfrey. — Caso contrário, só podemos torcer para que o bezoar faça efeito. Disse que foi o Pomo? — Ele assentiu. — Então encontre-o e o entregue a Severus para que ele possa fazer o antídoto. Poções não são minha área de especialidade. — Passou por ele para examinar Terrence.

Remus correu para as portas.

 **-x-**

— Entre, Severus.

— Mandou me chamar, diretor? — disse Severus, entrando no escritório de Dumbledore. O diretor não estava atrás de sua mesa, como de costume, mas no mezanino da biblioteca que circulava o escritório, acomodado no lugar perto da janela que dava para a noite fria e estrelada. O Pomo que lhes causara tantos problemas estava inocentemente sobre a mesa. — Lupin o trouxe de volta? — perguntou.

— Eu pedi que trouxesse; eu o peguei depois da partida sem conhecer seus perigos, é claro, e por sorte o coloquei em uma bolsa, sem tocá-lo — disse Dumbledore, mas sua voz não tinha o tom alegre de sempre. — Os Pomos têm memória corporal, sabe.

— Espero que tenha o limpado. — Franziu o cenho. — Por que o pegou?

— Talvez eu esteja tão senil quanto dizem — respondeu em um tom alegre que não combinava com os ombros curvados. — Como Harry está? — Ele tinha ido à Ala Hospitalar várias vezes; uma na noite anterior, uma naquela manhã e mais uma vez depois de Severus ter administrado o antídoto há uma hora. — Ele já acordou?

— Ainda não — respondeu. Dumbledore assentiu para mostrar que ouvira e, então, antes que conseguisse se parar, Severus adicionou: — Ele teve sorte. Muita sorte. O veneno... Eu não o identifiquei, mas foi bastante simples determinar sua função com base nos ingredientes... Ele faz tudo parar. Se Potter houvesse apenas tocado no Pomo, como deveria, o veneno teria demorado muito mais tempo para começar a fazer efeito. Ele estaria dormindo, sozinho, incapaz de chamar alguém ou pedir ajuda, e não acordaria. — Dumbledore fechou os olhos por um momento.

— Muita sorte mesmo — murmurou o homem mais velho.

— Sua estupidez foi o que o salvou — disse. — Que idiota pega o Pomo com a boca? — Mas não conseguiu usar o veneno de sempre. Ainda tinha um desgostar enorme por James Potter, mas seus sentimentos pelo Potter mais jovem não eram tão claros; por um lado, odiava o menino por ter uma prova tangível de que Potter vencera a guerra pelo coração de Lily, e também por ser o motivo de Lily ter morrido... por outro lado, Severus tinha uma trégua com Black que certamente acabaria se maltratasse o afilhado do homem e, mais do que isso, o garoto era um dos amigos mais próximos de Draco, além de ser um dos poucos.

Se Potter fosse o filho de outras pessoas, Severus poderia ter gostado dele, mas ele era o filho de James Potter e Lily Evans e, por isso, gostar ou desgostar dele não era tão simples assim.

— Ficou com medo, Severus? — perguntou Dumbledore gentilmente.

— Não — respondeu, tenso, mas era uma mentira e achou que Dumbledore sabia. Gostar ou desgostar de lado, Lily morrera pelo garoto, e Severus não ia deixar que sua morte fosse em vão ao permitir que o menino morresse aos onze anos.

— Eu fiquei — disse tão baixo que Severus ergueu a cabeça. — Por duas vezes agora meus alunos correram perigo... Primeiro com o trasgo, e agora com o envenenamento... E nas duas vezes, eu não sabia que ia acontecer. Se estivesse em meu escritório, certamente teria sabido do trasgo... — Usou uma mão para indicar um instrumento prateado, e Severus não pôde evitar perguntar-se se havia algum detector de trasgos ali ou se era apenas um detector genérico. — Mas os alunos ainda o encontraram primeiro.

 _Nem me lembre_ , pensou Severus; seu afilhado estivera entre eles. Encorajara o garoto a aceitar sua Casa e seus colegas, e parecia que Draco tinha o feito completamente; ele estava ficando tão descuidado e estupidamente corajoso quanto os outros Grifinórios, e isso não era bom para um espião. Mas Severus lidaria com isso depois.

— Quanto ao envenenamento... Não temos suspeitos, nem sequer imaginávamos que as coisas estavam acontecendo, e o que manteve Harry vivo ontem não foram bons funcionários ou uma pessoa observante, tampouco um erro do atacante, mas, como você mesmo disse, foi o fato de que ele quase engoliu o Pomo. Foi sorte, Severus, nada mais.

— Quando Lupin conseguir falar com Black, ele vai passar a lista de ingredientes que eu consegui construir. Os Aurores podem rastrear os ingredientes — alguns eram raros o bastante para que isso funcionasse — até o envenenador.

— Talvez — disse Dumbledore, parecendo distraído. Um pouco desconfortável, Severus pigarreou.

— Diretor, acho... Eu não sei o que você espera de mim hoje. Acho que Minerva é a melhor escolha para ouvir suas incertezas...

— Ah, mas você não pensa que sou infalível, Severus. Eu sou um homem, bastante excepcional ocasionalmente, mas tão humano quanto você, os alunos que aprendem aqui e os funcionários...

— Exceto por Lupin — disse Snape. Dumbledore o olhou com paciência, mas claramente nada impressionado. — Desculpe — murmurou. Os olhos de Dumbledore brilharam pela primeira vez naquela noite.

— Minerva, às vezes, pensa que não erro — suspirou. — Às vezes, essa é a última coisa que preciso ouvir.

— Havia alguma finalidade a isso — perguntou, claramente desconfortável — além da sua necessidade de desabafar, diretor? — Não achava que o homem era infalível, mas confiava bastante nele e era desconcertante ter de considerar que não tinha uma base tão forte assim... Severus decidira há muito tempo que, quando não houvesse mais nada em que confiar, poderia confiar em Dumbledore.

— Estava imaginando se você sentiu alguma coisa — disse Dumbledore, dando as costas para a janela para que pudesse olhar para Severus.

— Desculpe?

— Seu braço, meu rapaz. — Severus demorou um momento para entender o que ele queria dizer. Quando entendeu, não se sentiu nem um pouco divertido.

— Está brincando.

— Tentaram assassinar Harry Potter — disse Dumbledore. — Quem seria seu primeiro suspeito, Severus, honestamente? — Severus não respondeu.

— Faz dez anos, Dumbledore. Rumores teriam se feito notar, sobre magia negra ou sobre pessoas morrendo, _antes_ de Potter ser um alvo. Ele iria querer sua força de volta...

— Houve rumores — disse em voz baixa. A frase pesou entre eles por vários momentos. — Talvez eu tenha entendido errado.

— Besteira — falou. Dumbledore não teria mencionado sua teoria se não tivesse certeza. Arrepios correram pela coluna de Severus, e pensou um momento, antes de olhar para o diretor. — Eu... não. Nada. — Dumbledore assentiu. — Eu... vou prestar mais atenção e... te manterei informado. — Esperou por alguns momentos e, quando Dumbledore não falou, foi embora.

Não andou em nenhuma direção em particular — tinha coisas demais em sua cabeça para isso — e ficou um pouco surpreso quando se viu em frente à Ala Hospitalar. Suspirou e entrou. Madame Pomfrey cuidava de um grupo de alunos do segundo ano; um garoto Lufo e três Grifinórios. Severus acomodou-se em uma das quatro cadeiras vazias que cercavam a cama de Potter.

O garoto ainda estava inconsciente, mas estava mais corado do que estivera há uma hora e sua respiração estava mais forte, mais estável.

 _Estava imaginando se você sentiu alguma coisa_ , disse a voz de Dumbledore, presa pela excelente memória de Severus. Balançou a cabeça.

 _Talvez outra pessoa tenha envenenado o menino_ , pensou com um suspiro. De novo, a voz de Dumbledore soou em sua cabeça. _Tentaram assassinar Harry Potter._ _Quem seria seu primeiro suspeito, Severus, honestamente?_

Severus não se considerava um homem tolo. Nunca acreditara que o Lorde das Trevas realmente morrera, mas não esperara que o homem — se podia ser chamado assim — voltasse ou mostrasse sinais de ter voltado tão cedo. Esperara — torcera — para que o retorno dele demorasse anos, quando Potter já fosse um homem adulto, treinado e competente — provavelmente um Auror como os idiotas do pai e do padrinho —, não quando Potter era uma _criança_ sem nenhuma chance.

Com os olhos fechados e o cabelo cobrindo a cicatriz, Potter podia ser James Potter. E Severus, que outrora teria dado qualquer coisa para ver o que agora estava à sua frente, não sentiu nada, exceto um leve desgosto. Passos — rápidos e cada vez mais próximos — ecoaram no corredor, e Severus não precisou se virar para saber que era Black.

— Vejo que finalmente chegou — disse lentamente. Black o ignorou, indo direto para o outro lado da cama, para se ajoelhar ao lado de Potter. Ele acenou a varinha, parecendo usar feitiços diagnósticos por si mesmo. Houve um silêncio pesado enquanto Black lia os resultados, antes de pegar uma cadeira e se sentar. Ele usava vestes grossas, uma pesada capa de viagem e camadas secas de lama e neve ainda estavam em suas botas. Ele obviamente saíra com pressa de onde quer que estivera.

— Não esperava que você estivesse aqui — comentou Black em voz baixa, olhando para Severus e demonstrando seu irritante talento de saber a última coisa que alguém queria ouvir e usar isso como o assunto da conversa.

— Eu fiz o antídoto — disse. — Gostaria de ter certeza de que vai funcionar.

— O que era? O veneno?

— Nada que eu tenha reconhecido.

— Mas fez o antídoto...

— Para atacar os ingredientes que identifiquei. Lembra _alguma coisa_ do quarto ano de Poções, Black?

— Quais eram?

— Os ingredientes? — perguntou. Black assentiu. — Óleo de rícino, acônito, cicuta e açafrão prada. — Black os murmurou algumas vezes, talvez os memorizando, e voltou a assentir.

— Ele só tem onze anos — murmurou. Severus, que pensava a mesma coisa quando Black chegara, não tinha nada a dizer. Em vez disso, levantou-se. — Achei que você queria ver se funcionou — comentou.

— Se ele não estiver acordado quando Draco e os outros voltarem da última aula, mande um deles me chamar — disse. — Tenho jeitos melhores de passar meu tempo.

— Hmm — resmungou. Ele parecia distraído, e não com preocupação, Severus achava.

— O quê? — perguntou apenas.

— Eu sei que é o que você também está pensando — falou, olhando para Potter.

— Não sabia que você entendia de Legilimência — disse, tenso, mas tinha suas suspeitas sobre o que Black estava falando.

 _Tentaram assassinar Harry Potter. Quem seria seu primeiro suspeito, Severus, honestamente?_

 _Continua._


	21. Denial and Desire

**Capítulo Vinte e Um**

 **Denial and Desire**

 **(Contradição e Desejo)**

— Ainda não — disse Sirius, tentando não pensar nisso. Entrou na fraca luz da varinha de Hemsley. — Mas Remus está lá e vai ficar até eu poder voltar. — Hemsley assentiu e voltou-se para a parede. Tinham encontrado a caverna no começo da tarde, certificaram-se de que estava vazia (felizmente, estivera) e, então, Sirius tentara chamar Harry pelo espelho, no que teria sido o horário de almoço da escola. Acabara falando com Moony e indo direto para Hogwarts. — Alguma coisa aqui?

— Não. Alguns pontos de magia aqui e ali, mas tudo antigo... nada que podemos usar, pelo menos. — Sirius suspirou.

— E tem certeza de que é aqui? — perguntou Brown, saindo de uma caverna adjacente.

— Sim — respondeu Sirius. — O cheiro veio daqui.

— Uma pena — disse Brown, sem parecer muito chateado; Sirius achava que ele estava ansioso por um banho e comida quentes. Hemsley torceu a boca; ele claramente pensava a mesma coisa. Sirius também não estava muito incomodado com a falta de avanço no caso; significava que podia voltar logo para a escola e também lhe daria tempo para pensar em Harry, ou melhor, em quem teria interesse em matá-lo.

Sirius não achava que era preciso ser um gênio para adivinhar quem tinha grande interesse na morte de seu afilhado, mas esperava estar errado.

 **-x-**

Quando Harry acordou, estava completamente desorientado. Primeiro, achou que ainda estava na cabana de Hagrid, que Canino estivesse sentado em suas pernas e que estivesse roncando. Então, deu-se conta de que não estava na cabana de Hagrid — estava em uma cama, não no chão —, que não era Canino sobre suas pernas, mas um cachorro mais escuro e peludo, e que o ronco vinha de Moony. Não era a primeira vez que Harry acordava para encontrá-lo adormecido em uma cadeira ao lado de sua cama e, com sua sorte, duvidava que seria a última.

O estômago de Harry roncou ruidosamente. Estava com _fome_. Sentou-se com cuidado e pegou seus óculos, que alguém pensara em colocar no criado-mudo. A Ala Hospitalar escurecida entrou em foco.

 _Mas como foi que eu vim pra cá?_ , perguntou-se. _A última coisa que lembro foi passar mal na casa do Hagrid..._ Seu estômago roncou novamente. _Mas quanto tempo faz? E quando foi que Padfoot chegou? Era pra ele estar viajando._

Pigarreou. Nem o cachorro nem o homem acordaram.

— Moony — sussurrou, cutucando o joelho dele com um dedo. Tentou, também, chutar gentilmente para ver se Padfoot acordava. Ele se espreguiçou e balançou o rabo lentamente, mas não acordou. Harry cutucou Moony mais uma vez. Ele piscou e o olhou.

— Harry? — perguntou, esfregando os olhos. — Está tudo... — Piscou novamente. — Harry... Ah, graças a Merlin. — Puxou Harry para um abraço apertado. Isso devia ter acordado Padfoot, mas Moony puxou o rabo dele para ter certeza. — Acorda, seu idiota preguiçoso; Harry acordou! — Padfoot se virou para Harry e se transformou na mesma hora.

— Já era hora — disse, bocejando. Segurou os ombros de Harry, olhou para seu rosto por um longo momento e perguntou: — Como se sente, garoto?

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou Harry.

— Veneno — respondeu Moony. — Pelo Pomo. Ron descobriu.

— O... Veneno? Eu fui... Por quem? Sonserinos? — Padfoot o empurrou contra o colchão.

— Acalme-se, garoto — disse, mas mesmo no escuro Harry conseguia ver que ele estava preocupado. — Eu... Precisamos falar sobre algumas coisas.

— Padfoot — disse Moony em voz baixa. O estômago de Harry roncou de novo.

— Está com fome? — perguntou Padfoot. Harry assentiu, mas olhou para Moony.

— Do que Padfoot está falando? — perguntou. Mas Moony não o olhou; ele olhava Padfoot com uma expressão triste, mas severa.

— Sirius, eu realmente acho que agora não é o momento — disse, parecendo agitado. — Olhe para ele, pelo amor de Merlin; ele acabou de acordar...

— Fale baixo ou vai acordar Pomfrey — murmurou Padfoot. — Pode ir buscar algo para comermos? — O maxilar de Moony ficou tenso. — Por favor? — Por um instante, Harry achou que Moony fosse se recusar. Por fim, depois de uma intensa troca de olhares (e provavelmente uma discussão significativa e silenciosa entre os adultos), Moony suspirou e desviou os olhos.

— Está bem — disse brevemente, ainda sem olhá-los. — Está bem. Mas quero que fique registrado que não acho que é o momento certo.

— Nunca será o momento 'certo' — disse Padfoot. Era claro que ele falava com Moony, mas seus olhos estavam fixos em Harry. — Nunca será algo fácil de contar, né? Será que algum dia ele realmente será velho o bastante, Moony? — A voz de Padfoot falhou e, apesar de ele parecer tão determinado, Harry achou que ele ainda queria a aprovação de Moony.

— Velho o bastante para... — Padfoot ergueu uma mão para pedir que Harry ficasse em silêncio, e isso era tão raro que Harry fechou a boca.

— Moony? — chamou Padfoot em voz baixa.

— Então acho que é isso — disse Moony. — Além do óbvio. — Olhou para a lua quase cheia. — Você... sabe tomar as decisões difíceis. Sabe quando protegê-lo e quando... bem. Eles confiaram em você, então também vou confiar. — Padfoot pareceu aliviado.

— Obrigado — disse. Harry olhou de um para o outro, completamente confuso.

— Quer um pouco de sopa, Harry? — perguntou Moony.

— Er, acho que sim. O que... — Mas Moony tinha ido embora. — Padfoot?

— Lembra da nossa primeira noite em Grimmauld Place? — perguntou, sentando-se com as pernas cruzadas na ponta da cama. Ele não olhava para Harry; puxava um fio solto em sua manga. Harry puxou os cobertores até o queixo e assentiu lentamente.

— A gente ficou conversando até tarde e dormimos na cozinha. Monstro me achou pela manhã... — A voz de Harry morreu na Ala Hospitalar escura. Essa noite parecia ter acontecido há tanto tempo, há quase três anos já, quando Harry ainda não sabia nada sobre seus pais, ou Padfoot e Moony, ou magia.

— Lembra sobre o que conversamos? — Padfoot ainda brincava com o fio.

— Meus pais, você — respondeu. — Wormtail...

— E Voldemort e por que ele foi atrás de vocês — completou.

— Ele queria meus pais — comentou em voz baixa. Conhecia a história, ou melhor, ouvira o bastante de Padfoot e Moony para saber o que tinha acontecido. — Foi a guerra.

— Não, garoto. — Padfoot encontrou os olhos de Harry pela primeira vez desde que Moony saíra. — Eles, não.

Algo pesou no peito de Harry e lembranças, as piores que tinha — e as únicas que tinha de seus pais —, ecoaram em seus ouvidos.

— _Lily, pegue Harry e vá! É ele! Fuja! Corra!_

— _Não o Harry! Por favor... tenha piedade... tenha piedade... Não o Harry! Não o Harry! Por favor... eu faço qualquer coisa..._

— _Saia da frente. Saia da frente, garota!_

Harry colocou as mãos sobre os ouvidos, mas ainda ouviu o silêncio, viu o brilho verde atrás de suas pálpebras e ouviu o baque suave.

— Não — disse. Lágrimas cutucavam seus olhos. — Não. — A expressão de Padfoot não mudou.

— _Avada Kadavra — disse Voldemort._ A luz verde voltou a brilhar atrás das pálpebras de Harry.

— Não — repetiu, olhando para Padfoot. Ele era esperto e talentoso, mas Harry nunca achara que ele poderia resolver todos os seus problemas com um aceno da varinha. Harry o vira depois de Azkaban, vira-o ser afetado pela Poção do Dementador e vira-o não conseguir destruir a Horcrux várias vezes. Não, Padfoot não era todo poderoso... mas Harry nunca desejara tanto quanto agora que esse fosse o caso e que Padfoot pudesse transformar o que dizia em uma mentira, simplesmente por que era o que Harry queria.

— Sinto muito — disse Padfoot com tanta sinceridade que Harry sentiu pena dele.

— Não — repetiu. — Não...

— Garoto...

— Eles podiam ter vivido! — falou com a voz baixa e rouca. — Se tudo o que ele queria... Ele pediu para a mãe sair da frente, e ela... ele... Tudo o que ele queria era... Não. — E com isso, Harry desmoronou.

Por um longo tempo, perdeu-se no horror da informação que Padfoot lhe dera e só percebeu vagamente que Padfoot falava com ele, abraçava-o e esfregava suas costas...

— Por quê? — perguntou contra a curva do cotovelo de Padfoot. Sua voz soara quebrada até para ele mesmo. — Por que... Por que eu?

— Lembra que eu mencionei uma profecia? — perguntou e sua voz falhou. Harry assentiu sem erguer a cabeça. A palma de Padfoot traçou círculos nas costas do pijama de Harry. — Foi por isso. Ela... — Respirou fundo. — Voldemort só sabia a primeira parte; _Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas se aproxima... nascido dos que o desafiaram três vezes, nascido ao terminar o sétimo mês... e o Lorde das Trevas o marcará como seu igual, mas ele terá um poder que o Lorde das Trevas desconhece... e um dos dois deverá morrer na mão do outro pois nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver..._

— É... Padfoot, o que isso significa? — perguntou, assustado. — Vencer o Lorde...

— Significa, Harry — respondeu —, que em algum momento Voldemort será vencido por alguém que nasceu no fim de junho, cujos pais... bem, er... irritaram o velho Voldy algumas vezes. Três vezes, tecnicamente. Se o pai, por exemplo, tiver aparatado para longe de Voldemort com magia acidental depois de recusá-lo, isso provavelmente contaria, e se a mãe, talvez, tivesse o desarmado e acidentalmente ganhado a lealdade de sua varinha em um duelo, isso, também, provavelmente contaria, e se eles tivessem feito de tudo para pará-lo, morrido pela criança da profecia, talvez, então isso provavelmente contaria como a terceira vez...

— Um garoto — disse Harry. — Diz _o_ marcará, e _ele_ terá o poder...

— Diz — falou e sua voz tremeu um pouco. — Assim que Dumbledore ouviu a profecia, ele entrou em contato com as pessoas cujos filhos nasceram no fim de julho e que tinham desafiado Voldemort.

— Quem? — perguntou e sua voz tremeu.

— Seus pais — respondeu. O coração de Harry se apertou. — E os de Neville.

— Neville?

— Ele nasceu um dia antes de você — contou em voz baixa. — E os pais dele também estavam na Ordem. A ordem era para que eles se escondessem e não contassem a ninguém, mas James, é claro...

— Te contou — resumiu.

— E ao Moony. Não para o Wormtail, felizmente; ele não estava lá naquela noite.

— Então... então era eu ou o Neville... — Padfoot voltou a esfregar suas costas. — Como é que vamos saber, então...

— E ele o marcará como seu igual, Harry — disse Padfoot levemente. Algo em seu tom fez Harry erguer os olhos e, quando o fez, Padfoot tocou sua testa. Sua cicatriz.

— Eu? — perguntou. — Eu... eu vou ter que... que matar...

— Ninguém está te pedindo isso, Harry — disse na mesma hora, firme. — Há apenas quatro pessoas vivas que conhecem a profecia por completo; você, eu, Moony e Dumbledore. Ninguém sabe, ninguém espera isso de...

— Mas nós sabemos. E ele não pode simplesmente voltar, eu vou ter que fazer alguma coisa... o que eu...

— Você não vai fazer nada ainda — disse. — Você tem onze anos. Você vai crescer, assistir suas aulas, jogar Quadribol e conversar com seus amigos. — Harry observou a determinação no rosto de seu padrinho. — Eu te prometo isso.

— Mas ele vai voltar — falou. — A Horcrux...

— Sim — disse apenas. — E lidaremos com isso quando chegar a hora. Se você quiser ajudar, será bem-vindo. E se não quiser se envolver, então daremos um jeito de fazer isso funcionar. Ninguém vai te forçar a nada, eu me certificarei disso.

— Mas vou ter que fazer. Ele vai vir atrás de mim, né? Se sou o único... — A voz de Harry falhou. — Ele ia me querer fora do caminho, não é? Padfoot?

— É... provável, sim — respondeu lentamente. — É por isso que estou te contando agora.

— Agora? Mas... — Harry só precisou olhar para o rosto dele para entender. — Não foram os Sonserinos com o Pomo — disse —, foram?

— Não sabemos — respondeu. — Mas não achamos que tenham sido.

— Eu preciso... — Harry empurrou o braço de Padfoot e saiu da cama. O chão de pedra estava congelante contra seus pés descalços.

— Harry — chamou Padfoot, levantando-se.

— Não — respondeu. — Eu só... — Conseguia sentir as lágrimas surgindo, então balançou a cabeça e foi de costas até as portas da Ala Hospitalar. Padfoot se levantou e foi em sua direção. Harry balançou a cabeça, tentando dizer sem palavras que só precisava de um tempo sozinho para pensar, que isso não era algo que melhoraria com um abraço e um carinho na cabeça, e virou-se na direção das portas, dando de cara com Moony, que trazia uma tigela de sopa.

Moony olhou para seu rosto e ergueu a mão livre... mas para segurar o braço de Padfoot, não o de Harry. O garoto correu antes que Moony percebesse o que estava acontecendo.

 **-x-**

— Deixe-o ir, Padfoot — disse Remus, sem soltar Sirius. A figura pálida e de pijama de Harry sumiu na curva do corredor, e o som de seus pés descalços no chão de pedra sumiu.

— Deixá-lo...

— Você queria contar — lembrou. — Deixe que ele lide com isso como achar melhor.

— Ao fugir? Depois de ter sido envenenado?

— É mais provável que ele seja repreendido pelos Monitores do que o veneno faça mais alguma coisa — respondeu, deixando a tigela de sopa no criado-mudo ao lado da cama de Harry. Arrastou Sirius até uma das cadeiras e sentou-se em outra, parecendo triste. — Dê tempo a ele, Sirius. Acho que eu não lidaria bem com essa notícia nem na minha idade, e Harry só tem onze anos. Ele não ia mesmo aceitar bem.

 **-x-**

Harry virou a curva de um corredor — parara de correr há um tempo — e congelou. A pessoa que veio da curva oposta também congelou.

— Potter — disse Blaise, parecendo aliviado. — Achei que fosse um Monitor. — Harry, que não queria companhia naquele momento, especialmente não a de Zabini, virou-se sobre os calcanhares e voltou pelo caminho que viera. — Foi algo que eu disse? — perguntou. Harry ouviu quando ele começou a segui-lo.

— Me deixe sozinho — pediu.

— Você não apareceu no café nem no jantar — disse. — E Granger e os outros pareciam preocupados durante o jantar. — O estômago de Harry se apertou ao pensar em seus amigos. O que ia falar para _eles_? Será que era melhor não contar, não mencionar que agora tinha um trabalho a fazer, um que provavelmente o mataria, e permitir que eles se envolvessem e que se machucassem ao ficar consigo, fosse diretamente ou apenas por perdê-lo? Ou será que devia contar tudo e vê-los fugir, como qualquer pessoa sã faria? Fechou os olhos. — Onde esteve? — Harry não respondeu. — Estou _falando_ com você, achei que era o que queria todas as vezes que veio pedir para conversar...

Blaise bufou, colocou uma mão em seu ombro e o fez se virar. Harry sabia que devia estar horrível, e essa ideia se confirmou quando a expressão incomodada de Blaise sumiu na mesma hora. Ele pareceu desconfortável e soltou Harry.

— Não — falou, afastando-se.

— Alguém morreu? — perguntou. _Sim, acho que eu_. — Você... quer que eu chame um professor? Lupin?

— Não — respondeu com a voz embargada, secando a umidade sob seus óculos. — Vou só...

— Só o que, Potter? Eu sei que não estamos nos entendendo neste semestre, mas não sou um idiota completo. Não vou te deixar sozinho nessa situação. E se eu chamar Granger, Weasley e Malfoy? Por que não tentamos encontrar...

— É o meio da noite — disse — e eu realmente não quero falar com eles agora. Nenhum deles. — Não queria imaginar a expressão de horror compassivo de Hermione, nem a preocupação penosa de Ron, nem o medo genuíno de Draco, e certamente não queria ver nada disso pessoalmente.

— Bem, então o que vai fazer? — perguntou. — Claramente não vai para cama, porque a Grifinória é para o outro lado... Na verdade, você parece precisar descansar.

— Por que você não vai para a cama? — ralhou Harry.

— Era o que eu _estava_ fazendo — respondeu. — Estava indo para lá, na verdade. Voltando do Corujal — adicionou, apalpando o bolso. Harry perguntou-se por que ele decidira compartilhar essa informação. — Mas parece que tenho outras coisas para fazer hoje.

— Divirta-se — disse e começou a se afastar.

— Sabe, eu achava que o Potter feliz e persistentemente amigável era um saco — comentou. — Mas agora acho que prefiro ele a você todo tristinho e defensivo.

— Eu achava que Blaise Zabini era frustrante — respondeu — e ainda acho. Me deixe em paz. _Por favor_. — Blaise pareceu perturbado com a ênfase que Harry usou nas últimas palavras, ou talvez fosse por sua voz ter falhado quando as disse.

— Aqui — disse Blaise, colocando uma mão no ombro de Harry. Ele tentou se soltar, mas o outro garoto segurou com firmeza e guiou-o pelo corredor, subiu as escadas e entrou em uma sala de aula vazia. Havia penas quebradas e pergaminhos gastos por todos os lados, e várias mesas estavam quebradas ou apoiadas em pernas desiguais.

A única coisa — além de Blaise — que não parecia quebrada o bastante para estar ali era um espelho ornado, apoiado em uma das paredes mais afastadas. Blaise fez Harry se sentar em uma das cadeiras, que rangeu ameaçadoramente sob seu peso, antes de se acomodar na beirada de uma mesa próxima. Harry olhou para os tênis, enquanto Blaise produzia um estalar.

— Aqui — repetiu Blaise, colocando algo na mão Harry. Era metade de uma barra de chocolate Mars, um doce muggle, e olhou para Blaise, confuso. — O pai me manda — contou. — São minhas favoritas, mas chocolate me ajuda quando estou triste, então talvez... — Balançou a cabeça. — Apenas coma, Potter, está bem.

— É sua — disse Harry.

— Eu é que não vou querer depois de você ter colocados suas mãos mestiças nela — disse num tom inexpressivo. — Coma, Potter — falou e havia sentimento nessa frase. Mais do que qualquer coisa que Blaise lhe falara durante todo o semestre, na verdade. Ele quase soara como Blaise Benson.

— Por que você fala assim? — perguntou, procurando por qualquer coisa para tirar sua mente da profecia e de Voldemort. — Não é um sangue-puro, lembra? — Blaise suspirou.

— Giovanna...

— Por que a chama assim? — interrompeu.

— Porque ela não é minha mãe — respondeu, ainda olhando para o chocolate em suas mãos. — Eu não tenho uma mãe, nem quero uma, e uma vaca que acha que pode simplesmente... — Respirou fundo, e Harry achou que as próximas palavras não eram totalmente deliberadas. — Ela vai matar o pai.

— O quê? — perguntou, horrorizado.

— Ela _é_ uma sangue-puro — suspirou. — O pai não é, e se vazar que ela... que meu pai era um muggle, ela perderia muito respeito de muita gente. Os pais do Malfoy provavelmente teriam muito a dizer sobre isso, entre outros. Seria a palavra dela contra a minha, mas mesmo que não acreditem em mim, os rumores começariam... Então eu faço o que me mandam fazer, banco o sangue-puro perfeito, e ela deixa o pai em paz... ele nem sabe.

— Sinto muito — disse.

— Não sinta — respondeu brevemente, fazendo uma transição quase imediata de Benson para Zabini. Harry se afundou em sua cadeira e mordeu a ponta de seu chocolate.

— Não quis ofend...

— Não estou ofendido... Eu só não... — Olhou para os tênis, a expressão raivosa, mas esse sentimento logo sumiu e ele suspirou. — Olha, é assim que é, e sentir pena de mim mesmo não vai mudar nada. Descobri que é melhor apenas fazer o que tem de ser feito e seguir em frente. — Era verdade que Blaise tivera meses para aceitar sua situação, enquanto não tivera nem uma hora, mas algo disse a Harry que Blaise não fugira para sentir pena de si mesmo quando conhecera a senhora Zabini. Harry se sentiu envergonhado. Pelo menos tinha Padfoot e Moony para ajudá-lo. Blaise enfrentava a mãe sem apoio e se ele parecia um pouco amargurado, ele provavelmente tinha um motivo para se sentir assim.

— Falou como um Grifinório — comentou Harry.

— Era para Sonserina que eu precisava ir para que _ela_ ficasse feliz, então Sonserina é para onde fui e onde vou ficar — disse, quase defensivamente. — Caso contrário, o Chapéu não teria me colocado lá, certo?

— Talvez — respondeu.

— Bem, por que te colocou na Grifinória? — perguntou Blaise maldosamente. — Na escola, eu diria que você era um Lufo, todo amigável, feliz e justo...

— Não há nada de errado com a Lufa-Lufa — respondeu com um franzir de cenho. Blaise bufou, zombeteiro, e Harry não sabia se ele estava cumprindo seu papel ou se realmente pensava assim. — Só... não era a Casa certa para mim; parece que não tenho a ética. Então o Chapéu escolheu Grifinória, porque sou corajoso e estúpido — contou, dando de ombros. — Não posso dizer que discordo. — _Eu definitivamente demonstrei meu lado estúpido hoje, e nada do lado corajoso._ Suspirou e colocou os óculos no lugar.

— Estúpido está certo — concordou, mas, curiosamente, não havia maldade em suas palavras. — Eu queria te provocar sobre o jogo de ontem... Admito não saber muito sobre Quadribol, mas tenho certeza que a ideia é que você pegue o Pomo, não que o coma...

— Cale a boca — disse, provocando.

— Ooh, nervosinho — falou, erguendo as mãos. Mas não fez nenhum outro comentário. Harry o olhou, agradecido, mas confuso. — Você parece que vai começar a chorar — contou.

— Você não ligou quando era a Hermione — murmurou.

— Granger e eu só nos aguentávamos por sua causa — disse Blaise. — Antes de você chegar, eu nunca falei com ela.

— Mas éramos amigos...

— Nós éramos _seus_ amigos. Eu me senti mal por falar aquelas coisas para ela, mas não fazia nem uma semana de aula e ela, uma sangue-ruim...

— Não a chame assim — disse inexpressivamente.

— Que seja — respondeu. Então pausou. Por um momento, Harry achou que ele fosse se desculpar, mas ele apenas balançou a cabeça. — A questão é que ela quase contou a todos que eu frequentei a escola com ela. Não seria preciso um gênio para perceber que um de nós estava mentindo, não é? E aí fariam perguntas, e o pai... — Ergueu o queixo. — Não gostei disso, mas faria de novo e não vou me desculpar por isso. — Inclinou a cabeça. — E você, _Evans_?

— Eu o quê? — perguntou, revirando os olhos.

— Uma bruxa cruel não te tirou da sua família?

— Não — respondeu Harry. — Mas um bruxo cruel os matou. — Blaise pareceu se sentir mal. — Eu tenho Padfo...

— Eu... esqueci. Sinto muito, Potter. Eu realmente esqueci... Desculpe. — Era uma das expressões mais sinceras que Harry já vira no rosto dele desde que começaram Hogwarts. Harry balançou uma mão, sem saber se conseguiria falar. — Eu não sei o que é pior — comentou depois de um momento em um tom derrotado. — Você, com uma família morta que não pode ajudar, ou eu, com um pai que posso ajudar... mas só ao virar o maior idiota do mundo... e se ficar assim? E se eu fingir por tanto tempo que em algum momento não estarei mais fingindo?

— Não sei — disse, ainda pensando no que Blaise tinha dito. — Mas é como você disse; é assim que é, e sentir pena de você mesmo não vai mudar nada.

— É mais reconfortante dizer isso a mim mesmo do que ouvir você dizer — murmurou.

— Acho que é um bom conselho — falou, oferecendo um meio sorriso. Blaise encolheu os ombros. Os dois ficaram em silêncio; Blaise comeu sua metade da barra de chocolate (da qual ele parecia ter esquecido enquanto falava) e Harry pensou.

— Acho que vou me deitar — disse Blaise por fim. — Você vai ficar bem?

— Não era nem para você ficar por perto — lembrou Harry, apesar de estar satisfeito por Blaise ter ficado; era bacana, apesar do momento ser péssimo, que Blaise tivesse tentado, em vez de Harry tentar falar com ele apenas para ser insultado ou dispensado.

— Mas fiquei, e você parece bem mais calmo, então...

— Vou ficar bem — respondeu, revirando os olhos, mas ofereceu um pequeno sorriso a Blaise. Depois de um momento de hesitação, ele lhe deu o menor dos sorrisos ao descer da mesa.

— Pode se livrar disso? — pediu, entregando a embalagem do chocolate. — Não posso arriscar que caia do meu bolso no Salão Comunal. — Harry a pegou e a colocou no bolso da blusa do pijama da Ala Hospitalar. — Obrigado — disse e foi embora.

Blaise, Harry decidiu, estava certo; se sentia mais calmo, apesar de provavelmente ser por ter se distraído com a história de Blaise. Remexeu-se na cadeira e se sobressaltou quando algo se mexeu do outro lado da sala; seu reflexo, no espelho... Só que havia algo vermelho no espelho, e não havia nada vermelho com Harry na sala escura. Olhou para trás, antes de se levantar e se aproximar.

O vermelho era a cor do cabelo de uma mulher. Do cabelo da mãe. Ela estava parada ao lado de seu reflexo, alternando entre sorrir para ele e sorrir para o homem atrás de Harry; o pai. Harry achou saber o que as pessoas queriam dizer quando falavam que ele era parecido com James; era estranho vê-los no espelho, lado a lado.

James piscou para Harry e se virou para Padfoot, que estava do outro lado de Harry, com uma mão em seu ombro. Ele cutucou Moony, que estava do outro lado de Padfoot, falando algo para Lily. No fundo, Monstro acenava e dava um passo para o lado para permitir que Tonks se juntasse ao grupo. Ela abraçou o Harry do espelho e beijou a bochecha de Moony, antes de falar algo que fez Lily rir.

O Harry do espelho também riu, e Harry — o de verdade — o olhou. Padfoot bagunçou o cabelo do Harry do espelho, e Harry levou a mão à testa. Seus dedos encontraram as bordas saltadas de sua cicatriz, e ele suspirou. O Harry do espelho voltou a rir e olhou para Lily, que beijou sua testa lisa e sem cicatriz.

 _É o que poderia ter sido_ , Harry percebeu, esbaldando-se na cena do outro lado do vidro. _Se Voldemort e a profecia não existissem._ Não sabia de qual Harry tinha mais inveja; da estátua do bebê-Harry em Godric's Hollow, ou do Harry do espelho.

 **-x-**

Quando Harry não voltou várias horas mais tarde, Remus cedeu, e os dois seguiram o cheiro dele pelo castelo fracamente iluminado. Não foi difícil; por fim, encontraram-no adormecido em frente a um enorme espelho, no chão empoeirado de uma sala de aula abandonada. Ele tinha marcas de lágrimas nas bochechas, mas seu rosto estava calmo e ele parecia tranquilo, deitado ali.

 _Pelo menos ele consegue dormir_ , pensou Sirius. Temera que Harry fosse estar sentado, acordado e aterrorizado em um canto do castelo a noite toda, preocupando-se com Voldemort.

— Eu o pego — disse Sirius, dando um passo para frente para tirar Harry do chão. Seu reflexo ergueu-se no espelho, entretanto, e Sirius ainda estava abaixado. Ergueu os olhos.

Ele, Remus, Dora, Lily e James estavam ao redor de Harry, que sorria para seus pais. Os adultos riam e conversavam — e todos, exceto Dora, pareciam ter a mesma idade... havia marcas de riso no rosto de James, e Lily tinha um fio branco em sua têmpora. Lágrimas cutucaram os olhos de Sirius. O Harry do espelho falava algo para Monstro, que aparecera. Ao observar a cena com mais atenção, Charlus e Dorea apareceram atrás dele e de James, parecendo velhos, mas felizes, e Marlene apareceu do outro lado de Lily, com a mesma aparência de agora. Ela piscou para Sirius através do espelho, e ele a olhou de volta, curioso. Mas a última figura a aparecer foi Regulus. Ele também parecia mais velho, ainda magro, mas mais robusto do que Sirius já o vira.

Ele disse algo a James, a Sirius e a Harry, que riu. Então, Reg se espreguiçou. Ele usava uma camiseta, Sirius notou, e seus braços estavam nus e sem marcas. Pela primeira vez, Harry olhou para Sirius, que fechou os olhos brevemente; a franja de Harry estava para o lado, e sua testa estava tão nua quanto os antebraços de Regulus.

— Padfoot? — Remus estava ao lado de Sirius, gentilmente balançando seu ombro. — Padfoot, o que...

— Não é nada — respondeu rispidamente. Olhou tristemente para o espelho por uma última vez, antes de balançar levemente Harry para acordá-lo. Ele olhou para Sirius com olhos turvos, olhou para o espelho, e novamente para Sirius, que se perguntou o que ele tinha visto.

— Sinto muito — disse Harry, parecendo prestes a chorar. — Sinto muito, sinto muito...

— Está tudo bem — disse Sirius, abraçando-o. — Foi muita informação.

— Sinto muito — sussurrou. — Eu só...

— Ninguém te culpa, Harry — garantiu Sirius. — Mas temos que ir antes que sejamos mortos.

— O quê? — perguntou Harry, parecendo horrorizado.

— Madame Pomfrey vai acordar logo e se ela encontrar sua cama vazia, nós dois vamos morrer.

 **-x-**

Harry e Sirius logo saíram da sala; Sirius parecia mais assustado do que Harry, mas o garoto não era um paciente ou visitante frequente o bastante para ter um medo saudável da enfermeira. Remus os observou, sabendo que tinha que ir embora, mas curiosidade o fez ficar ali.

 _O Espelho de Osejed?_ , perguntou-se, lendo as palavras que circulavam o vidro. Estava muito bem-cuidado para estar na sala de aula escurecida há muito tempo e pela forma que Sirius olhara para o espelho, duvidava que fosse um espelho comum. _Jesedo? Jodese? Sedejo? Dejo... Desejo? Osejed, desejo?_

Remus parou na frente do espelho. Por um momento, era apenas ele. Apenas ele em uma sala, com uma janela. Era noite e a lua cheia brilhava através da janela, mas Remus parecia perfeitamente saudável. Várias cicatrizes mais proeminentes não estavam lá. Uma aliança prateada brilhou em sua mão e, enquanto a observava, uma menor — com o par da aliança — a segurou. Essa mão, ele sabia, pertencia a Dora e certamente foi seu rosto sorridente — cercado por cabelo rosa — que o olhou de volta.

Harry — uma versão um pouco mais velha — entrou na sala com uma criança no colo. Uma criança que parecia James. Remus observou, perplexo — seu desejo era que Harry tivesse filhos? —, mas então Harry entregou o garoto para Remus, e as feições do garoto mudaram para copiar as de Remus, quando ele fora criança.

 _Meu filho_ , pensou, erguendo a mão para tocar no vidro. Tais coisas eram impossíveis por causa de sua condição, mas isso não parecia importar dentro do espelho; nem sua versão do espelho nem a criança pareciam incomodados pela lua cheia do lado de fora. Sirius apareceu atrás de Remus e fez cócega na criança em seus braços, antes de cutucar Remus, que passou o garoto para Dora. Ele e Sirius se transformaram em um lobo e em um cachorro — por vontade própria — e foram em direção à porta que Remus não notara, onde um cervo esperava impacientemente, sua galhada grande demais para passar pela porta. Uma mulher ruiva acariciava o nariz do cervo, rindo quando os caninos correram até eles.

De repente, Remus hesitou; acomodado na cabeça do cervo, estava um rato castanho. Remus franziu o cenho e deu um passo para trás, antes de suspirar.

 _Continua._


	22. Forewarned is Forearmed

**Capítulo Vinte e Dois**

 **Forewarned is Forearmed**

 **(Prevenido é Preparado)**

— Não vou me desculpar — disse Sirius. Albus pôde apenas olhá-lo. Outrora, Sirius teria dito isso quando lhe pediam para se desculpar com Severus, ou por ter assumido um risco para salvar seus amigos nas missões da Ordem... mas essas palavras não eram mais acompanhadas pelo leve brilho de nervosismo em seus olhos, ou o "senhor" respeitoso no fim da sentença. Não, esse Sirius sentado à frente de Albus estava com o maxilar tenso e desafiador.

— Ele é um menino — disse Albus suavemente. — Um menino, Sirius...

— Eu sei. — Ele não ofereceu uma explicação ou justificativa, apenas essas duas palavras, e era difícil responder a isso.

— Ele não estava pronto...

— Ele nunca ia estar pronto — respondeu. Era a primeira coisa que ele falara hoje com a qual Albus concordava; ele próprio pensara a mesma coisa várias vezes.

— Talvez ele lidasse melhor com essa notícia quando fosse mais velho. Um peso tão grande em ombros tão jovens vai acabar... Eu queria, Sirius, que você me consultasse...

— Estou te _contando_ — disse Sirius. Ele cruzou os braços. — Você teve sua chance com Harry, em ser o responsável por tomar as decisões sobre o que ele poderia saber e quando, como ele viveria, e _não funcionou_. Lembra da brilhante ideia que foram Petunia e seu marido, Dumbledore?

— Eu tentei protegê-lo...

— Eu simplesmente entrei e o levei — lembrou.

— Você não queria machucar o menino...

— Você não sabia disso na época — disse Sirius com uma pitada de amargura. A vergonha apertou o estômago de Albus. Cometera vários erros em sua vida, mas Sirius era um dos maiores.

— Ele estava seguro — disse Albus. — Eu ergui as proteções de sangue mais poderosas que consegui...

— Seguro — disse Sirius, torcendo os lábios. — Seguro é não saber sobre seus pais? Sobre magia? Ser empurrado por aquele primo dele, e ouvir os gritos de seus tios? Ele estava triste...

— Fiz o melhor que pude para o menino na época e sei que você desaprova mesmo assim. — Sirius abriu a boca, provavelmente para concordar. — Mas — continuou, erguendo uma mão para silenciá-lo — isso se resolveu há muito tempo. O problema atual é a informação que você escolheu compartilhar com Harry, e se foi ou não apropriado.

— Sou o guardião dele — falou Sirius. — Se eu digo que foi apropriado, então foi.

— Então ser o guardião dele significa que suas decisões a respeito dele são infalíveis? — perguntou. Sirius ergueu o queixo.

— Me dá o direito de tomar decisões que o afetam — respondeu. Seu maxilar estava tenso mais uma vez.

— E eu acredito que tenha sido a errada...

— Quando teria contado, então?

— Quando ele fosse velho o bastante...

— Mas _quando_? Quando ele tivesse doze anos? Treze? Quinze? Vinte?

— É impossível saber...

— Na noite em que nos conhecemos, Harry me perguntou por que Voldemort foi atrás dele. E eu disse que contaria em alguns anos — contou. — Porque ele tinha acabado de saber sobre mim, sobre Lily e James, sobre magia e sobre a guerra... — Sirius o olhou de um jeito que deixava claro que culpava Albus, por mais indireto que fosse, pela falta de conhecimento de Harry. — E achei que era o bastante para uma noite. _E_ ele era novo demais e não estava em perigo.

— Ele ainda é novo...

— Mas ele _está_ em perigo — retorquiu. — Ele foi envenenado! E ninguém tem certeza de quem está por trás disso, mas eu sei quem é meu primeiro suspeito, e você é esperto demais para não ter pensado a mesma coisa. — Albus não sabia se era um elogio ou um insulto. Inclinou a cabeça. — Foi o que pensei — completou em voz baixa.

— Mas Harry podia saber do possível retorno de Voldemort sem saber todos os detalhes, pelo menos por alguns anos...

— Talvez — concordou. — Talvez não. Não acha que, de todas as pessoas, ele tem o direito de saber o _porquê_?

— É claro, Sirius — respondeu Albus, tentando não demonstrar como estava agitado —, mas ainda não. Podia ter esperado. Permitir que ele fosse feliz por um tempo, deixar que ele fosse tranquilo...

— Esperado até quando? — perguntou Sirius. — Até Voldemort tentar algo pessoalmente, em vez de apenas veneno? Até Voldemort tentar usar alguém para chegar a Harry? Até que alguém se machuque por estar no caminho de Voldemort? — A voz de Sirius falhou, e Albus tinha certeza de que ele também pensava em Lily e James. Albus suspirou. — Voldemort irá atrás dele de novo, seja pessoalmente, seja como fez com o Pomo. E se essa for a única tentativa dos próximos dez anos, ótimo, mas e se não for? Você _sabe_ como Voldemort trabalha, como ele usa as pessoas. E eu acho que Harry prefere isso, um pouco de estresse e preocupação, a perder um de seus amigos.

Albus abaixou a cabeça. Ele, pelas breves interações que tivera com o menino, concordava com isso. E ele também não preferiria? Quando fora que a felicidade de uma criança se tornara mais valiosa do que, possivelmente, as vidas de outras? Albus não sabia. Se Sirius não houvesse escapado, quando _ele_ teria contado ao menino? Seria sua responsabilidade, afinal... soubera por muitos anos que esse seria o caso. Mas quando?

 _Quando ele fosse velho o bastante_ , pensou com firmeza, _e quando fosse necessário._

— Ele não deveria saber até estar pronto — disse, olhando para Sirius do outro lado da mesa.

— E seria isso que o pararia todas as vezes — respondeu Sirius. Albus esperara que seu tom fosse condenatório, mas não fora assim. — Foi uma das coisas que quase me parou; ele não está pronto, não é velho o bastante, não está em perigo, é um peso grande demais, vou deixar que seja feliz por mais um tempo, vou contar outro dia, outro ano...

Cada desculpa que saía da boca de Sirius parecia sair da mente de Albus. Abaixou a cabeça.

— Você se importa, senhor, nunca duvidei disso, mesmo que suas ações nem sempre tenham mostrado isso. — E lá estava; nem elogio nem insulto, mas algo que era ambos. — E acho que, talvez, às vezes, é isso que o impede de tomar as decisões difíceis. — Albus, que pensava a mesma coisa em momentos de fraqueza, não tinha como se defender, apesar de parecer que Sirius esperava que o fizesse.

— Seria um tolo se discordasse de você.

— Para um homem tão inteligente, você certamente pensa muito com isso aqui. — Sirius indicou o próprio coração, antes de suspirar. Ele pegou um instrumento que Albus estivera olhando mais cedo, um que mostrava quem estava fora da cama além do horário e quando, e o girou na palma da mão. Depois de um momento, colocou-o na mesa. — Não há como protegê-lo de tudo — disse. — Ele não saber da profecia não faz com que isso tudo suma, não muda o fato de que, um dia, se tornará verdade... — O maxilar de Sirius tremeu e ele desviou os olhos, fixando-os na janela; os primeiros raios de sol passavam acima do peitoril de pedra. — De um jeito ou de outro.

— Não — concordou, abaixando a cabeça. — Não, acho que não. — E não tinha mais nada a dizer; todos seus argumentos tinham sido refutados por Sirius, mesmo que não concordasse, e a discussão não importava mais, porque Harry já sabia. Tudo o que podiam fazer agora era dar o apoio que Harry precisasse enquanto tentava se acostumar com a informação que Sirius lhe dera, e dar toda a ajuda que ele precisasse.

— É melhor eu ir — disse Sirius, voltando-se para Albus. O sol bateu em seu rosto, marcando as bolsas sob seus olhos e as linhas cansadas em sua testa. — Eu queria me despedir de todo mundo antes de voltar ao trabalho.

— Trabalho? — perguntou. — Talvez seja melhor descansar, Sirius... Voltar para casa por algumas horas...? — Sirius o olhou, inexpressivo. — Perdoe-me — murmurou —, não é meu lugar.

— Não, não tem problema — disse, ainda olhando para Albus de um jeito estranho. — Eu... Obrigado. Mas eu tenho... Preciso investigar algumas coisas... — Parou de falar, dando de ombros, sem jeito, antes de se virar na direção da porta.

— Sirius — chamou Albus. Ele se virou. — Eu... Não foi minha intenção criticá-lo nem às suas decisões quanto a Harry. — Os ombros de Sirius relaxaram o bastante para que Albus percebesse. — Eu me desculpo se pareci crítico hoje. Eu... Você estava certo quando disse que eu me importo... Podemos não concordar sempre, mas acredite quando digo que quero o que é melhor para o menino.

Sirius o olhou por um longo momento, antes de assentir e sair. Albus esperou que a porta se fechasse, antes de se levantar, sentindo cada um de seus anos. Com um aceno da varinha, levou a Penseira até a mesa e colocou a mão na borda.

 _Legillimens_ , pensou, procurando pela lembrança que queria. Névoa girou ao redor de seu rosto, arrastando-o para dentro de uma de suas lembranças.

— Vocês contaram ao Sirius? — perguntou a versão mais nova de Albus, enquanto a mais velha acomodava-se no canto da enorme sala de estar, apoiando-se em uma das paredes para assistir.

— E Remus — disse James, observando Remus sumir nas chamas esmeraldas da Mansão Potter. Era uma enorme casa antiga que os servira bem; a Ordem abrigara-se lá depois de um ataque de Comensais da Morte no sétimo ano de James e Lily, e muitos encontros da Ordem tinham acontecido ali nos anos antes de sua destruição. Apesar de ser a casa da família, entretanto, Albus sempre achara que o pequeno sobrado em Godric's Hollow combinara mais com a jovem família Potter.

— É nosso segredo para contar — disse Lily. Harry, que tinha apenas algumas semanas de vida, dormia nos braços de James, completamente ignorante do enorme peso que a profecia colocara em seus ombros. Seus pais, entretanto, pareciam tensos. Quando Albus pensava em James e Lily, sempre se lembrava de pessoas jovens, corajosas e talentosas, que eram felizes e cheias de vida, apesar dos tempos sombrios. Mas ali, naquela lembrança, eles pareciam tão sobrecarregados quanto ele estivera.

Lily sempre fora uma mulher magra, mas sua clavícula estava mais pronunciada que o normal, seus pulsos e dedos mais ossudos, e sua pele mais pálida — exceto pelas marcas escuras sob seus olhos e suas sardas. James, cuja mão estava ao redor da dela, parecia distraído, igualmente cansado — e não só por ter um filho pequeno — e seus ombros estavam curvados de um jeito derrotado. James e Lily voltaram ao normal — os dois tinham a extraordinária habilidade de se recuperar, Albus lembrou — pouco depois, mas naquele momento eles pareciam assustados e cansados.

— Não questionei seu direito de contar — disse o Albus mais jovem, erguendo uma mão —, apenas se foi inteligente; Voldemort conhece a primeira parte da profecia e procura desesperadamente pelo resto. Eu não duvido nem um pouco da lealdade de Sirius e Remus, mas me preocupo que Voldemort possa procurá-los, que agora eles estejam em perigo...

— Estão em perigo do mesmo jeito — disse James, parecendo infeliz. — E eles são os padrinhos de Harry, senhor, eles merecem saber por que não nos veremos tanto, por que estamos nos escondendo. Confio a minha vida a eles e, mais que isso, se algo acontecer, eu...

— Nós — corrigiu Lily em voz baixa, mas firme.

— Nós — falou James, olhando longamente para sua esposa — confiamos a vida de Harry a eles.

O Albus mais velho suspirou e saiu da lembrança, voltando para seu escritório.

 _Eles confiaram Harry a você, Sirius_ , pensou, _então eu também vou confiar._

 **-x-**

— Estou bem, Hermione — disse Harry. Madame Pomfrey o liberara na segunda-feira de manhã, e Hermione passara História da Magia, Feitiços e o almoço preocupando-se com sua saúde e se ele realmente devia estar fora da Ala Hospitalar. Ele apreciava a preocupação, de verdade, mas ficou cansado com o passar das horas.

— Você parece um pouco — começou Draco, entrando na sala de Transfiguração —, bem... doente. — Harry se sentou ao lado de Ron, que lhe perguntara apenas uma vez, durante o café da manhã, como estava se sentindo e não insistira mais.

— Chega, vocês dois — disse Ron, inclinando a cadeira para trás para falar com Draco e Hermione, sentados à mesa atrás da que ele dividia com Harry. — Se ele diz que está bem, então ele está bem. — Hermione provavelmente mordia o lábio, e Draco provavelmente franzia o cenho, mas Harry não se virou para ver. Manteve os olhos focados na frente, ansioso para se distrair das imagens do espelho naquela sala de aula e da voz de Padfoot recitando a profecia. Não contara sobre essas coisas aos seus amigos, nem tinha planos de fazê-lo tão cedo.

Uma lesma pousou à sua frente com um alto som de esmagamento.

— Eca — disse Ron. Harry olhou para McGonagall, que enviava as lesmas para as mesas deles com um aceno da varinha.

— As quatro pernas da cadeira no chão, senhor Weasley — disse ela. As orelhas de Ron ficaram rosadas e ele fez a cadeira ir para frente com um baque abafado. — Sua atenção, por favor — continuou, falando com a turma toda. — Vamos fazer cachimbos hoje... — Ela acenou a varinha para a lousa, na qual apareceu um diagrama, assim como vários parágrafos de teoria e, em letras maiores, o encantamento. — A partir das lesmas, como devem ter imaginado. Não vou ajudá-los, como fiz nas aulas passadas. Estamos quase na metade de seu primeiro ano, e eu gostaria de ver o que conseguem fazer para saber qual é a melhor abordagem nas próximas aulas.

— Ótimo — disse Ron tristemente.

— A teoria está na lousa, assim como as páginas mais importantes do livro; vocês podem, é claro, pedir minha ajuda se precisarem. Vocês têm a aula toda. — Acenou a mão, indicando que começassem, e Harry viu Zacharias Smith erguer a mão. Suas perguntas costumavam ser sarcásticas e ocasionalmente ofensivas, então Harry não ficou surpreso quando McGonagall foi até ele ao invés de pedir que falasse.

— _Cochlea tibium_ — murmurou Ron, cutucando sua lesma. Ela soltou um som molhado e seu casco virou madeira. — Bem, não está tão ruim — comentou, sorrindo para Harry.

— Sim, mas parece bem sólido — respondeu, cutucando o casco da lesma. — Acho que ela está sendo esmagada. — Draco riu. Ron pareceu chocado e tirou a lesma da mesa para estudá-la.

— Aqui — disse Hermione, erguendo a mão. Ron lhe entregou a lesma. — _Reparifarge._

— O que você fez? — perguntou Ron, aceitando a lesma de volta.

— É para desfazer transfigurações incorretas — respondeu Hermione. Ron se abateu. — Capítulo seis de _Guia da Transfiguração para Principiantes;_ acredito que iremos estudar isso depois do natal.

— Eu estava sob a impressão de que você já se sentia melhor, Potter — disse McGonagall, parando ao lado de sua mesa.

— Me sinto — respondeu.

— Então, talvez devesse participar das aulas que diz estar bem o bastante para assistir — falou gentilmente, mas olhando para sua lesma intocada.

— Erm, certo. Desculpe — respondeu. Ela esperou. — Agora? — perguntou.

— Era a ideia, sim, Potter — suspirou.

— Certo — repetiu. Olhou para a lesma, tentando visualiza o cachimbo que queria, decidindo quais partes da lesma aumentariam, quais encolheriam, como ela ficaria oca... e então, acenou a varinha e disse: — _Cochlea tibium_ — com tanta confiança quanto conseguiu.

— Dez pontos para a Grifinória, Potter — disse ela, assentindo sua aprovação, enquanto o cachimbo caia de lado na mesa com um leve barulho. — E apesar do que aconteceu depois, ainda acho que merece ser parabenizado pela maneira que jogou no sábado.

— Obrigado — murmurou.

Do outro lado da sala, Dean e Seamus começaram a rir, e Neville ergueu a mão lentamente. McGonagall suspirou e foi ajudá-lo. Hermione conseguiu transfigurar sua lesma trinta segundos depois de ela ter se afastado, então não ganhou pontos, e Harry olhou para o cachimbo dela — que estava lindamente encravado com flores — e, depois, para o seu — que era feito de uma madeira lisa. Então, olhou para o de Draco e se sentiu um pouco melhor; em sua frustração, Draco tinha batido com muita força na lesma e trincara o casco. Ele e Ron conversavam em voz baixa sobre como reverter o problema; Ron procurava por celofane em sua mochila, e Draco murmurava sobre feitiços de reparo. Hermione erguera a mão, ou para mostrar seu cachimbo para McGonagall ou para conseguir a atenção da professora no lugar dos outros dois.

Harry riu baixinho e começou a procurar como desfazer sua transfiguração.

 _Então, se eu tirar energia daqui... não,_ colocar _energia, então vai de um objeto inanimado para um ser vivo... certo?_ Harry olhou para seu cachimbo, duvidoso. Os pensamentos sobre a profecia foram para o fundo de sua mente ao se perder no desafio de resolver o quebra-cabeça à sua frente.

 **-x-**

— Posso ver uma identificação, Auror Black? — pediu o bruxo atrás do balcão.

— Você acabou de chamá-lo pelo nome sem que ele precisasse se apresentar — comentou Marlene. O bruxo piscou e ergueu a mão.

— Pode ser um impostor — disse ele.

— Qualquer impostor ia ter o Auxiliar exatamente por isso — falou Sirius, mas suspirou e entregou o Auxiliar. Marlene ofereceu o dela, mas o bruxo não lhe deu atenção.

— Posso ver sua lista de pedidos? — Sirius lhe entregou uma folha de pergaminho. O bruxo a olhou, entregou uma chave e acenou a varinha para o balcão. Uma parte dele sumiu para que eles passassem. — Terá de devolver quando terminar — disse, parecendo entediado e os guiou até uma porta distante. Marlene esperou até que ele não pudesse mais ouvi-los.

— Que completo...

— Se ficasse presa aqui, acho que você também ficaria um pouco maluca — comentou Sirius, distraído. Acendeu a varinha e começou a ler os sinais em cima de cada porta, claramente procurando pela que precisava. Parou depois de dois minutos, na frente de uma porta gasta (rotulada como _Ervas e Fungos_ ), destrancou-a e entrou. Marlene o seguiu. Lá havia prateleiras que iam até o teto e, em cada prateleira, centenas de caixas, todas cheias, Marlene sabia, com livros, arquivos e artigos publicados (tanto mágicos quanto não mágicos). — Eu fico com o óleo de rícino — disse Sirius, consultando a lista de referência na parede. — Pode procurar por açafrão prada?

— Posso fazer isso — respondeu. Ela também consultou a lista de referência, antes de ir procurar pela fileira onze. Previsivelmente, encontrou alguns livros muggles sobre botânica, alguns livros de poções e um jarro com uma amostra preservada. Mais interessante do que isso, eram os relatórios dos Aurores e da polícia muggle sobre envenenamento. Pegou alguns e começou a lê-los, procurando algum que também mencionasse óleo de rícino, acônito e cicuta.

— Encontrei algo — disse Sirius. Marlene o olhou. — Óleo de rícino, acônito e cicuta; assassinato de H. Smith, 1946. É um relatório de Auror, mas só escreveram isso.

— Quem investigou? — perguntou. — Talvez possamos localizar o Auror e pedir mais detalhes...?

— Arquivado por C. Potter — respondeu Sirius num tom inexpressivo.

— Oh — disse. Sirius não respondeu. — E agora?

— Continuamos procurando — respondeu. — Vou procurar nos antigos casos e relatórios dos Aurores.

— Tudo bem — disse Marlene, voltando-se para sua pilha de pergaminho. Os sons dos passos de Sirius sumiram, e Marlene se focou na tarefa que lhe fora dada. Sirius voltou depois de uma hora com o arquivo sobre o assassinato de H. Smith e uma expressão perturbada em seu rosto. Jogou o arquivo em seu colo. — Você pegou?

— Copiei — corrigiu. Marlene torceu a boca. — Smith foi supostamente assassinada por seu elfo doméstico... envenenou o chá ou algo assim.

— Supostamente?

— Dumbledore esteve envolvido. — Marlene ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Há uma transcrição aí de uma memória que Dumbledore pegou do elfo antes de ele morrer. A memória é de Tom Riddle conversando com Smith sobre uma taça ou outra... era para contradizer as acusações contra o elfo, mas era uma evidência fraca... isso não é importante — disse, parecendo agitado. — A questão é que _Tom Riddle_ está ligado a um caso em que apareceram três dos quatro ingredientes que usaram no Harry, e eu vou comer meu Auxiliar se isso for uma coincidência. — Marlene pegou um momento para assimilar essa informação. — Encontrou alguma coisa?

— Não tanto quanto você, aparentemente — respondeu, erguendo as pouquíssimas coisas úteis que encontrara. — Todos os ingredientes são encontrados no capítulo catorze de _Segredos das Artes Mais Tenebrosas_. — O maxilar de Sirius ficou tenso. — O que foi?

— É ele — respondeu em voz baixa. — É _tudo_ ele... Nós, Dora e eu, encontramos esse livro, uma cópia antiga dele, naquela cabana depois do ataque ao Moony... o mesmo livro em que encontramos o ritual do Inferi... Eu não sei se ou como a morte de Morton se encaixa nisso tudo, mas quem atacou Moony, quem atacou Harry e quem invadiu Gringotes é a mesma pessoa... e depois de ler sobre a memória... — Arrepios correram por Marlene, e ela segurou a mão de Sirius.

— Ele voltou — sussurrou ela. — Ou está tentando voltar. — Sirius apertou sua mão.

— Não se tivermos algo a dizer sobre isso.


	23. Answers and Avoidance

**Capítulo Vinte e Três**

 **Answers and Avoidance**

 **(Respostas e Evasão)**

Saber que era Voldemort fazia toda a diferença. Quirrell estar por trás de tudo não fizera sentido; ele não tinha motivo e, pelo que falaram a Sirius, ele não era do tipo que virava um Lorde das Trevas da noite para o dia.

Para todos os fins, Quirrell era um homem vago, excêntrico e sedento por conhecimento; em resumo, ele era exatamente o tipo de pessoa que seria atraída por Voldemort, e isso explicaria muito se ele estivera perguntando, por Voldemort, sobre sangue de unicórnio, lágrimas de fênix ou a pedra. E Dumbledore dissera que ele estivera distraído... Croaker provavelmente não sabia que estivera certo ao se preocupar que Quirrell se envolvera demais com magia negra ou coisas perigosas.

Mas agora Sirius achava que ele se enganara ao assumir que Quirrell estava morto. O mais provável era que ele ainda agisse sob as ordens de Voldemort. Sirius não sabia se ele estava muito lúcido no momento, mas conhecia Voldemort bem o bastante para saber que ele preferia ficar atrás das cortinas, enquanto outros faziam o trabalho por ele.

Sirius suspeitava que o objetivo de Voldemort era colocar as mãos na pedra filosofal... o que, dada a sequência dos eventos, devia ter estado em Gringotes em algum momento. Se eles tivessem conseguido pegar a pedra antes de ela ter sido levada para Hogwarts, eles não precisariam se preocupar em encontrar um jeito de entrar na escola.

— Mas isso não deu certo — murmurou Sirius, levantando-se para andar de um lado para o outro. — Então ele precisava de um jeito para entrar.

Mas, quando ele finalmente percebeu isso, Remus já tinha aceitado a vaga de Defesa, fechando essa abordagem... então Voldemort fora atrás dele, ou mandara Quirrell atrás dele. Com Remus fora do caminho, Quirrell estaria livre para assumir a posição. Mas ele não considerara Dora e, por isso, Moony sobrevivera.

— E aí o Halloween — disse Sirius, pensando em voz alta. Era óbvio que alguém mandara o trasgo; eles eram idiotas demais para que um deles tivesse passado pelas proteções e entrado na escola sem ajuda. Seria possível que Voldemort era responsável por isso também? Não fazia o estilo dele; Sirius nunca vira Voldemort usar distrações. Oh, ele se escondia e dava suas ordens das sombras, mas distrações eram complicadas e pediam que confiasse em alguém... Não, não era o estilo dele. Mas talvez essa fosse a ideia... se tivesse funcionado, ótimo, só que tinha falhado... Mas tinha servido para outro propósito; tinha confundido Sirius e os outros Aurores.

— E aí Harry. — Sirius cerrou os punhos e virou-se tão rápido que sua _dog-tag_ balançou. — Não aprendeu nada com o Halloween, seu imbecil? — perguntou para a sala vazia. Monstro, que passava pelo corredor com uma cesta de roupa, espiou e seguiu seu caminho, balançando a cabeça. Sirius tirou o cabelo do rosto, virou e continuou andando. — E Morton...

Não importava como Sirius pensasse nas coisas, não conseguia encontrar uma forma para Morton estar envolvido e estava cada vez mais inclinado a acreditar que a morte do homem tinha sido um acidente terrível. Ele certamente quisera ferir Remus na plataforma, mas sob as ordens de Voldemort...? Sirius duvidava. Era muito mais provável que o homem só fosse terrivelmente preconceituoso.

Mas todo o resto fazia sentido; a invasão a Gringotes, o ataque a Remus, o trasgo, o ataque a Harry... Finalmente, finalmente, Sirius sentia que estava a par das coisas, como se não estivesse mais um passo atrás.

— Só tenho que ficar na frente — murmurou. Mas saber que era Voldemort ajudava; tivera dificuldade em encontrar alguém que tivesse tanto os meios quanto os motivos para fazer acontecer tudo isso. Era mais do que um homem ou mulher normal conseguiria, isso era certo, mas Sirius agora sabia que havia provavelmente duas (Quirrell e Voldemort) pessoas trabalhando juntas e, considerando que uma delas era Voldemort, Sirius não ia descartar a possibilidade de que outros Comensais da Morte estivessem envolvidos.

Finalmente, _finalmente_ , depois de meses de frustração, tinha uma pista.

 **-x-**

— E não encontrou nada, querida? — perguntou Umbridge. — Não viu nada suspeito nem ouviu algum rumor?

— Não, madame — disse Florence, misturando o açúcar em seu chá doce demais.

— Não pode acessar os arquivos de Black, ver se alguma coisa...

— Não sou a Recruta dele — respondeu, esforçando-se para não revirar os olhos. — Não tenho acesso aos arquivos de seus casos em aberto.

— Então não está tentando o bastante — sibilou. Florence a olhou, inexpressiva. — Quando eu te salvei de Azkaban, esperava sua completa cooperação e, até agora, você se provou um péssimo investimento! — Florence não respondeu. — Eu corro o risco de perder horas do meu tempo e uma grande quantidade de dinheiro se não conseguir encontrar...

— Com todo o respeito, madame, acho que não há nada a encontrar — disse Florence, tentando soar crivelmente apologética. Mas por dentro estava satisfeita. As únicas vezes que interagira com Black tinham sido quando ele ajudara com as sessões de treinamento e quando fizera sua vigilância antes de seu julgamento, mas conhecia um monstro quando via um, e Black não se encaixava na descrição. A vaca à sua frente, por outro lado...

— Há alguma coisa! — disse Umbridge, desesperada.

— Está seguindo uma pista dada por um garoto pré-adolescente em luto — disse, jogando as mãos no ar. — Eu concordei em te ajudar por que te devo uma, mas não posso tirar a evidência do nada! Black não matou Morton — sua própria pesquisa tinha deixado isso bem claro — e fim, então podemos parar de perder nosso tempo nisso?

— Tem que ser um pouco mais respeitosa, Prewett, quando fala com a mulher que salvou sua via — respondeu friamente.

— Peço desculpas, madame — respondeu Florence, abaixando a cabeça. Esperava que isso a fizesse parecer arrependida, mas a verdade era que a lua cheia era em dois dias, e Florence não achava que conseguiria olhar para a sapa sem querer arrancar seu rosto... E isso não seria nada profissional.

— Sim — disse ela —, bem. — Tamborilou os dedos gordinhos na mesa, quase que no mesmo ritmo que a dor de cabeça de Florence. — As pessoas vão acabar desconfiando se você ficar fuçando... e você não me serve se for descoberta... Eu... eu vou... Talvez fosse melhor se nós duas ficássemos de cabeça baixa por um tempo... sim... — Assentiu para si mesma. — Eu te chamarei em algumas semanas... até lá, faça o que os Aurores mandarem, está bem, querida... precisamos tomar cuidado.

— É claro, madame — disse Florence. Ela se levantou, deixou sua xícara de chá cheia na mesa e foi embora.

 _Um dia,_ prometeu-se, _um dia eu vou arruinar essa mulher._

No elevador, passou o caminho até o nível dois apoiada na parede, terminando um bilhete para Mundungus Fletcher, o homem que assumira a culpa e fora para a Azkaban em seu lugar pela morte de Greyback. Umbridge prometera ao homem uma enorme quantidade de dinheiro, mas Florence não achava que isso era o bastante. Mandava cartas para ele a cada poucas semanas — passando-se por Lauren Fletcher (uma prima distante) e lhe mandava cópias do _Profeta Diário_ e de revistas que conseguisse encontrar, assim como cobertores, suéteres e chocolate... qualquer coisa que o deixasse confortável. Os guardas tinham devolvido os dois primeiros pacotes, preocupados que Fletcher pudesse tentar se estrangular, a um dos guardas ou outro prisioneiro com os cobertores — como alguns dos prisioneiros da segurança máxima fizeram no passado —, mas ele assinara um formulário de bom comportamento e agora recebia as coisas que ela enviava.

Culpa era uma palavra forte demais para o que sentia; mataria Greyback inúmeras vezes e nunca se arrependeria disso; Fletcher tinha _oferecido_ ficar em seu lugar em Azkaban, ela não o forçara, e ela realmente sentia que era uma adição importante para o programa e que fazia coisas boas lá fora, capturando os piores bruxos e bruxas... protegendo as pessoas... Era melhor assim, de verdade... mas Azkaban ainda era um lugar horrível, e Florence se sentia melhor sabendo que Fletcher estava enrolado em um cobertor pesado, com pantufas e luvas quentes e que tinha acesso a um sapo de chocolate ocasionalmente.

Estava adiantada para o treinamento e isso não podia acontecer; Florence era uma pessoa naturalmente pontual, mas quando começara o programa, precisara mudar isso. Para não se destacar quando perdesse a manhã depois da lua cheia, ela matara algumas aulas para ganhar a reputação de alguém que tinha a tendência a dormir demais e perder os treinamentos. Infelizmente, todos a tratavam como uma piada por causa disso, o que a enfurecia, mas fora ela quem começara tudo e não podia reclamar.

Então, sentou-se, tirou o arquivo de Morton da mochila — mentira ao dizer que não tinha acesso, mas a vaca da Umbridge não precisava saber — e o folheou. Achava já saber tudo, mas leu mais uma vez só para se garantir. Ainda não podia bater de frente com Umbridge, mas achava que uma dica anônima a Black quando descobrisse o que acontecera a Morton era perfeitamente razoável. Aí, ele resolveria o caso e seria elogiado, em vez de ter sua reputação destruída pela horrível "salvadora" de Florence.

Estava relendo o testemunho de Black — ou tentando, mas era difícil se concentrar quando estava tão dolorida — quando seu Auxiliar queimou. Murmurou a senha e o abriu. O desenho do pássaro de Lyra brilhava.

— Pensei em ver se você já tinha saído da cama — disse Lyra ironicamente.

— Estou acordada há algumas horas — disse lentamente. Lyra bufou. — É verdade; já estou no Ministério, a caminho daí. Teria chegado mais cedo, mas acabei precisando resolver algo antes.

— Tudo bem — respondeu Lyra e era difícil saber se ela acreditara ou não. — Donald está esperando, então anda logo. — Donald era o professor de Oclumência de Florence, que era seu "talento" no Programa, e seu progresso era lento, mas bom. Não tão bom quanto o de Tonks, mas melhor do que a magia sem varinha de McKinnon e tão bem quanto as aulas de Defesa Contra as Criaturas das Trevas de Ben. — A gente se vê daqui a pouco.

— Sim — concordou, fechando o Auxiliar. Guardou o arquivo de Morton na mochila, pegou sua garrafa de água misturada com uma poção analgésica sem gosto, tomou alguns goles, esfregou as têmporas e suspirou, erguendo as paredes da Oclumência; não seria bom se Donald soubesse por que estava tão dolorida e cansada.

 **-x-**

As semanas antes do natal passaram voando em Hogwarts depois de Harry ter sido envenenado. Wood os ocupava com os treinos de Quadribol e tiveram mais duas partidas — uma contra a Lufa-Lufa e a outra contra a Corvinal —, as quais ganharam. Eles iam para a final, e Wood estava extasiado; ele passava todos os momentos livres lendo livros sobre estratégias e tentando pensar em novos exercícios. Foram semanas cheias, até McGonagall o encurralar durante o jantar no começo de dezembro e ameaçar tirá-lo do time se ele não se esforçasse mais em seus NOMs.

Snape estivera cruel nas aulas, tirando pontos pelas coisas mais triviais — a mão de Hermione ocupava muito espaço no ar, que era para ela abaixá-la; _senhor Weasley, seu cabelo está me dando dor de cabeça_ —, mas ele não estava focado apenas nos Grifinórios. Hydrus perdera cinco pontos por falar muito alto, e Daphne perdera dez por estar com o cabelo solto em uma aula teórica. Draco — claramente o favorito de Snape — perdera cinco pontos por fazer uma pergunta — _Não estava prestando atenção, senhor Malfoy?_ — e, então, ganhara dez pontos no começo da aula seguinte, antes mesmo da aula ter começado; tudo o que ele tinha feito fora se sentar ao lado de Harry.

— Vai ver que ele está doente — disse Draco na primeira semana do comportamento desagradável de Snape.

Mas em dezembro ele não tinha mais desculpas e não teve o que responder quando Ron disse:

— É, ou vai ver ele é só um idiota.

Mas as outras aulas do primeiro ano iam bem; em Feitiços, tinham começando a aprender feitiços para abrir e trancar, o que era interessante, e Herbologia também não era tão ruim. História da Magia era enfadonha — apesar do aparente interesse de Draco, que era ainda maior que o de Hermione —, e Astronomia não era muito melhor. De fato, sem a ajuda de Draco, Harry — que conseguia identificar a lua e a constelação do Grande Cão, nada mais — achava que ele e Ron provavelmente reprovariam.

Mas as duas aulas favoritas de Harry ainda eram Defesa — com Moony como professor era difícil não gostar — e Transfiguração. Transfiguração não era tão natural quanto Defesa parecia ser, mas Harry ainda estava indo bem; melhor do que Hermione, até. Voar era, é claro, uma de suas favoritas — apesar de poder voar bastante no treino de Quadribol — e Harry ficou bastante triste quando tivera a última aula na quinta-feira antes do natal. Mas logo se animou, já que ia para casa no sábado de manhã.

— Bem — disse Hermione na sexta-feira à noite, quando discutiam seus planos para as festas —, meus pais estão ansiosos para me ver, e tenho certeza que eles têm _várias_ perguntas... — Harry, que acreditava nisso, assentiu e espetou uma batata assada.

— Vai conseguir nos visitar?

— Visitar? — perguntou Draco. — Você vai para casa? — Harry o olhou de um jeito estranho.

— Er, sim, é o plano — respondeu.

— E você, Weasley? — perguntou Draco. — Sua família vai para a Romênia, né, então você vai ficar?

— Sirius escreveu para a mãe — respondeu Ron, balançando a cabeça. Sorriu para Harry. — Vou passar as festas com o Harry. — Tinham organizado tudo há poucos dias; Percy ia ficar em Hogwarts para estudar para seus NIEM e, quando os gêmeos descobriram que Harry e Ron não iam ficar na escola, fizeram planos para ficar na casa de seu amigo Lee, apesar de ser provável que eles acabassem passando alguns dias em Grimmauld antes da volta às aulas.

— Oh — respondeu Draco, rolando uma ervilha em seu prato.

— O que foi? — perguntou Hermione.

— Nada — respondeu Draco. Harry trocou um olhar com os outros dois, que também não pareciam acreditar nele.

— Malfoy — chamou Ron, cutucando-o.

— Achei que _um_ de vocês fosse ficar — disse.

— Por quê? — perguntou Harry.

— Bem, não estou com muita vontade de passar o natal sozinho — ralhou. Harry o olhou, assim como Ron e Hermione. Draco soltou um som de irritação e se levantou, indo se sentar com os gêmeos. Harry tentou lembrar se Draco estivera presente quando tinham conversado sobre as festas. Tinha certeza de que ele estivera, mas não conseguia lembrar de ele ter dito alguma coisa. Agora que pensava nisso, não conseguia lembrar de Draco ter mencionado quais eram seus planos... apesar de agora ser aparente que ele planejara ficar na escola.

— Ele te disse alguma coisa sobre o natal? — perguntou Harry a Hermione. Ela balançou a cabeça. — Ron?

— Não — respondeu ele. — Achei que ele ia para casa, mas agora que estou pensando...

— É — concordou. Agora que pensava nisso, não era de surpreender que Draco optara por passar o natal em Hogwarts; ele e Hydrus não se davam mais bem, até onde Harry sabia, e seus pais certamente estariam bravos ou decepcionados com a Seleção. Se fosse Harry na mesma situação, ele provavelmente também não ia querer ir para casa.

Draco não se sentou com eles aquela noite no Salão Comunal; ele ficou com Fred e George, e foi se deitar mais cedo que o normal; no horário que Hermione costumava ir. Harry e Ron se entreolharam, guardaram o jogo de xadrez e foram para o dormitório. Estava vazio, exceto por Draco — que fechara as cortinas ao redor da cama —, porque Dean, Seamus e Neville ainda estavam no Salão Comunal, jogando Snap Explosivo.

— Draco — chamou Harry, enquanto Ron ia escovar os dentes. Draco não respondeu, mas Harry o ouviu bufar, ouviu ele se mexer sobre os lençóis e bufar novamente, antes de a cortina ser afastada apenas o bastante para Draco olhar.

— Normalmente, Potter, as cortinas fechadas significam que estou tentando dormir ou que quero ser deixado em paz — disse com irritação. — Obviamente você é muito idiota para entender isso sozinho, então considere isso um aviso para a próxima vez. — Harry revirou os olhos, e Draco se irritou. — O que você quer?

— Só ia perguntar se você quer ir passar o natal lá em casa também — respondeu, afundando-se na própria cama. — Temos espaço... — Draco fechou as cortinas.

Ron saiu do banheiro, olhou para as cortinas fechadas e suspirou. Tirou Perebas do travesseiro e o passou pela pequena abertura perto do pé da cama de Draco. Harry o ouviu fungar atrás das cortinas e quase as abriu, mas Ron balançou a cabeça.

— Ele está com o Perebas. Só deixe ele... — Gesticulou de um jeito vago, mas Ron tinha irmãos e provavelmente vira bastante momentos assim, então Harry decidiu confiar nele. Com um último olhar perturbado para a cama de Draco, Harry foi escovar os dentes.

 **-x-**

 _Idiota_ , Draco pensou, aninhando Perebas em suas mãos. _Idiota!_ Por que ele não aceitara a oferta de Potter? Ele tivera esperanças de que alguém perguntasse sobre seus planos para as festas, apesar não saber o porquê. Por um lado, queria conversar sobre isso com seus amigos ou, pelo menos, que eles reconhecessem o fato de que não ia para casa. Por outro lado, esforçara-se bastante para que eles não perguntassem... não que tivesse sido difícil; Potter e Weasley não era muito observadores, e Granger provavelmente não se sentia confortável para perguntar.

 _É, e você teria mandado ela cuidar da própria vida se ela tivesse perguntado_ , disse uma voz na cabeça de Draco.

 _Cala a boca_ , pensou. O dormitório estava silencioso — Potter e Weasley tinham ido dormir há um tempo sem a costumeira conversa, e Finnegan, Thomas e Longbottom estavam no quarto há pelo menos uma hora. Longbottom já completara seu primeiro ciclo de roncos — ele ia dormir em silêncio pelas próximas duas horas, antes de roncar por mais um tempo e, por fim, ficar em silêncio. Weasley roncava baixo a noite toda, e Potter começava a resmungar coisas sem sentido nas primeiras horas da manhã. E era assim todas as noites.

Draco estava acostumado demais a tudo isso para se irritar — de fato, achava estranhamente... reconfortante, supôs. Na Sonserina, roncar era algo veementemente negado e eles se esforçavam bastante para que a culpa caísse em outra pessoa. Na Grifinória, ninguém negava — era normal que Longbottom se desculpasse ao acordar ou até mesmo antes de ir dormir — e os outros se provocavam.

E, às vezes, se fosse particularmente ruim, alguém — geralmente Weasley ou Finnegan — se levantava e batia com o travesseiro em quem estivesse incomodando. Tal comportamento seria punido com exílio na Sonserina, mas na Grifinória só fazia com que a vítima resmungasse e que todos rissem bastante. Até Draco achava engraçado.

Seriam duas semanas bastante solitárias, com todos voltando para casa. Draco suspirou e acariciou Perebas, que se mexeu; ele adormecera.

 _Por que não aceitou?!_

 _Não sou o caso de caridade do Potter_ , pensou, irritado. Ficar com seus amigos na escola era uma coisa, mas na casa...? Se fosse por um aniversário ou algo parecido e por pouco tempo, seria aceitável... Mas duas semanas... Potter provavelmente o convidara por educação, não por querer Draco lá. Hóspedes só eram aceitos quando uma família queria mostrar alguma renovação ou quando algum parente estava doente. Potter provavelmente sentia pena de Draco — era o tipo de coisa que Potter faria, o idiota — e se sentira obrigado a oferecer uma solução. As pessoas não aceitavam hóspedes por diversão e especialmente não por duas semanas.

Eles eram amigos, é claro, mas até Potter — a pessoa mais amigável que Draco já conhecera — não iria querê-lo por tanto tempo.

 _Passamos mais de duas semanas juntos na escola_ , pensou o seu lado lógico.

 _E ele provavelmente quer um tempo afastado_ , pensou.

 _Se ele quisesse um tempo afastado, por que teria convidado Weasley?_ O pensamento foi completamente espontâneo, e Draco não sabia como responder.

Depois de vários minutos pensando nisso, afastou as cortinas e saiu da cama. Gentilmente, colocou Perebas na gaiola que dera a Weasley — a antiga de Roquefort —, antes de ir parar ao lado da cama de Potter. As cortinas estavam fechadas e luz brilhava atrás delas.

 _Ele ainda está acordado?_ , perguntou-se e bateu no criado-mudo. Potter afastou a cortina. Ele tinha uma pena em uma mão, e um dicionário de latim apoiado em seus joelhos, mas Draco não pensou nada demais.

— A oferta ainda está de pé? — perguntou antes que Potter pudesse falar qualquer coisa.

— O quê? — perguntou Potter, bocejando. Ele parecia meio-adormecido, apesar de ser óbvio que ele ainda não dormira.

— Sobre o natal — disse rapidamente.

— Sobre... O quê? Oh — disse. Observou Draco por um momento, e Draco tentou deixar o rosto livre de qualquer emoção que estivesse sentindo; achou que devia parecer febril. — Sim, se quiser. — Curiosamente, a resposta casual de Potter reassegurou Draco ao invés de fazê-lo se sentir indesejado.

— Obrigado — disse.

— Não tem problema — respondeu Potter, ainda o olhando com confusão. Ele bocejou novamente.

— Desculpe — disse. — Desculpe, não queria acordá-lo.

— Eu não estava...

— E desculpe por ter sido... antes... Obrigado — disse. Voltou para sua cama e se sentou.

— O quê? — perguntou Potter, parecendo confuso.

— Durma — disse. — Você é um idiota ainda maior quando não dorme e se vamos sobreviver às festas, você precisa ser uma companhia decente.

Potter riu.

 **-x-**

— Ele estava no trem? — perguntou Narcissa ao seu filho mais velho. Hydrus deu de ombros.

— Não procurou? — perguntou Lucius.

— Não — respondeu. — Por que procuraria?

— Hydrus...

— Não — interrompeu Hydrus, irritado. — Ele não é mais ele mesmo, ele é um Grifinório idiota que prefere ficar com traidores de sangue a ficar com seu círculo social e irmão. Se ele não vai passar o natal em casa, é só uma prova disso. — Lucius colocou a mão no ombro do filho num raro gesto de conforto. Apesar de ele não ter dito, ela achava que ele concordava com Hydrus.

— Ele te disse alguma coisa? — perguntou Narcissa a seu marido.

— Em todas as cartas que ele mandou? — retorquiu ele sarcasticamente. Narcissa abaixou os olhos. Tinham recebido duas cartas de Draco durante o semestre, uma tinha sido ordem de Severus, e a outra tinha chegado poucos dias depois de ele ter se desentendido com Hydrus. Não tinham tido notícias dele desde então e sabiam poucas coisas por Hydrus e Severus. — Nada — continuou, parecendo triste em vez de ofendido. — Mas eu assumi que ele viria para casa e que teríamos a chance de conversar...

 _Curá-lo, você quer dizer_ , pensou tristemente. Lucius usara essas palavras há algumas noites, e Narcissa não achava que ele seria cruel, mas também duvidava que Draco fosse gostar que alguém tentasse curá-lo. Sirius certamente não gostara depois de seu primeiro semestre em Hogwarts, e agora Draco e Sirius tinham mais em comum do que ela esperara. Parecia que agora Draco também evitaria sua família a todo custo. Narcissa voltou a olhar pela plataforma lotada, procurando a cabeça loira de seu filho.

— Talvez ele tenha se atrasado — murmurou Lucius. — Ele pode estar atrás de um grupo de Corvinais ou talvez esteja duelando com Lufos.

— Talvez — murmurou Narcissa, achando que isso era improvável.

— É melhor esperarmos, só para ter certeza — disse Lucius.

— Esperar? — perguntou Hydrus. — Estou cansado e com fome, e se Draco não está aqui, ele não vem.

— Não queremos deixar seu irmão para trás — disse Lucius duramente. Olhou para o trem, esperançoso, e Narcissa sentiu algo se apertar dentro de si.

— Parmenia — murmurou Narcissa quando Parmenia Greengrass passou por eles, guiando seus cinco filhos.

— Nada do Draco? — perguntou Daphne, a terceira mais nova, sarcasticamente. Os filhos mais velhos se entreolharam, perturbados. A mais nova, Astoria, olhou feio para as costas de sua irmã mais velha, e sua gêmea, Vivienne, fingiu ignorar tudo o que acontecia. — Não posso dizer que estou surpresa; meus pêsames por sua perda, senhor e senhora Malfoy. — Hydrus torceu os lábios.

— Daphne — disse Parmenia, parecendo furiosa. — Bertram, pode... — Seu filho levou Daphne para longe. A filha mais velha levou as gêmeas. — Eu... peço desculpas por ela — continuou, franzindo o cenho para onde sua filha tinha ido. Era claro que ela queria dizer mais, talvez também quisesse se desculpar, mas tudo o que disse foi: — Nos veremos na sua casa no natal, certo?

— É claro — respondeu Lucius friamente. Parmenia olhou para Narcissa, apologética, e foi atrás de seus filhos. Lucius voltou a estudar a multidão.

— Aí! — Algo assobiou e outras pessoas comemoraram. Lucius olhou na direção do barulho e desviou os olhos, enojado; Narcissa seguiu seu olhar; Lupin tinha saído do trem e ido direto para o abraço entusiasmado da sobrinha de Narcissa, Nymphadora. — Mandou bem, professor! — disse um aluno do sétimo ano.

Lupin ficou vermelho e se afastou de Nymphadora, que pareceu reconhecer o aluno e ergueu alegremente um dedo na direção dele — Narcissa torceu os lábios —, enquanto seu cabelo ficava azul.

— Tonks! — disse ele, e ela foi cumprimentá-lo. Lupin conseguiu sumir em meio à multidão, mas Narcissa o localizou novamente um momento depois. Não era difícil, considerando sua altura. Ele estava com Sirius, obviamente, e os dois eram quase uma cabeça mais altos que o resto das pessoas. Ao redor deles, escondidos ou à vista, dependendo das pessoas que passavam, estava a cabeça bagunçada de Potter e uma vermelha, provavelmente de um Weasley.

— Cuidado, Granger — rosnou Hydrus quando uma garota de cabelo armado passou. Sua expressão se fechou e ela passou com seus pais, o nariz erguido. Curiosa, Narcissa a observou; a garota ergueu uma mão ao chegar à barreira e acenou para Black, Lupin, Potter e Weasley. Várias mãos se levantaram em resposta... e, então, outros dois garotos ruivos (mais Weasley, certamente) e um amigo de pele escura e seus pais se afastaram, e Narcissa teve o mais breve vislumbre de cabelo. O cabelo de Draco, antes de os Zabinis passarem, tirando-o de sua visão mais uma vez. O jovem Blaise assentiu uma vez, mas foi Potter, e não Draco, que assentiu em resposta.

O grupo de Potter e Black começava a se mover na direção da barreira — Nymphadora se juntara a eles — e Draco estava mais visível na multidão que se dissipava. Mas ele tentava não ser visto.

 _Você fez isso_ , ela pensou e suspirou. Lucius a olhou, e ela lhe ofereceu um sorriso triste. Então, esticou-se.

— Ali! — murmurou, apontando para uma cabeça loira que saía do trem. — Lucius, é ele? — Lucius ergueu a cabeça na mesma hora, e até Hydrus parecia mais esperançoso do que queria. Pelo canto dos olhos, Narcissa viu seu filho sumir pela barreira, acompanhado por seus amigos, primo, sobrinha e Lupin.

— Não é ele — disse Lucius, parecendo desapontado. Era uma garota (que tinha a mesma cor de cabelo), mas ela usava vestes da Lufa-Lufa e levava um garoto magrelo e de cabelo castanho (com um corte horrível na bochecha) na direção de quatro ou cinco adultos desconfortáveis. Narcissa desviou os olhos. O trem começou a se mover, e Narcissa conseguia ver o maquinista andando por ele, verificando cada compartimento. — Acho que ele não veio — disse ele, antes de se virar e caminhar pesadamente na direção da barreira.

— Hydrus — disse Narcissa, desejando poder abraçar seu filho; mas ele provavelmente a afastaria, e não achava que conseguiria lidar com isso naquele momento. Em vez disso, copiou a ação de Lucius e colocou uma mão em seu ombro. Ele não pareceu se importar com isso. — Venha.

 _Continua._


	24. Housemates

**Capítulo Vinte e Quatro**

 **Housemates**

 **(Companheiros de Casa)**

A vida em Grimmauld Place era tão diferente da vida na Mansão quanto possível. Potter e Black sempre acordavam cedo e perambulavam pela casa — eles costumavam ficar na biblioteca ou na cozinha —, assim, Draco sabia que teria companhia se levantasse cedo. Weasley, Lupin e Tonks (quando estava lá) gostavam de dormir, então se Draco quisesse uma manhã preguiçosa, não era o único.

Ele podia passar o dia todo andando pela casa usando seu pijama se quisesse, e ninguém falava sobre sangue-ruins nem o provocava por agir como um Lufo, nem nada assim.

E havia tanta interação que Draco se pegou gostando isso, em vez de se esconder; na Mansão, Hydrus frequentemente passava por Draco sem falar nada, o pai apenas assentia e até a mãe tinha se afastado dele no ano antes de começar Hogwarts. Em Grimmauld, Draco trombava com as pessoas nas escadas, na biblioteca ou na cozinha o tempo todo e, frequentemente, esses encontros eram acompanhados por uma pergunta, uma história engraçada ou — de Potter, Weasley _e_ dos adultos — uma oferta de jogar xadrez ou Snap Explosivo. Se acabasse trombando com Monstro, o elfo doméstico, frequentemente recebia a oferta de comida ou um tapinha no ombro; Monstro era mais ousado do que Dobby — de quem sentia mais falta do que esperara — e, na sua primeira manhã lá, Draco entrara na cozinha para vê-lo brigando com Black por ter ido visitar a vizinha no meio da noite.

— Valeu a pena — disse Black, atrevido, quando Monstro se curvou para Draco (ele gostara da "mestra Cissy" durante a infância dela) e lhe ofereceu uma xícara de chá. Draco observou os dois com cautela; se Dobby brigasse com o pai, ele provavelmente receberia a ordem de ligar o forno, entrar nele e não sair, ou teria de beber uma das poções que o pai guardava no estúdio. Mas Black não parecia se importar; ele se virou para Potter sem nem mesmo advertir o velho elfo.

— O que foi, garoto? — perguntou Black.

— Eu perguntei o que você estava fazendo lá no meio da noite.

Monstro pigarreou de um jeito ameaçador, e Black — para a surpresa de Draco — pareceu desconfortável.

— Erm, bem — disse Black, olhando para Draco, antes de voltar sua atenção para Potter. — É que, que... erm...

— 'Dia, pessoal — disse Lupin, descendo as escadas usando a calça do pijama e uma camiseta. Draco, que sempre o vira com as vestes de professor, precisou de um momento para conciliar as duas versões; temia dar com a língua nos dentes e chamar Lupin de professor durante as festas, como Weasley fizera, ou que voltaria para a escola o chamando de Lupin ou senhor Moony.

Ele ainda parecia meio adormecido, mas acordou rapidamente quando Black o cumprimentou com um "Moony!" alto, alegre e, Draco achou, aliviado.

— Sirius — disse Lupin, e Draco viu suas narinas se alargarem. Então, Lupin olhou para Black, confuso e um pouco divertido.

— Estava farejando? — perguntou Draco. Lupin pareceu surpreso.

— Observador — disse depois de um momento, com um sorriso fraco. — Sim, estava; queria saber por que Sirius ficou tão aliviado por me ver. — Ele olhou para Potter, aparentemente esperando uma resposta, e Black começou a se encolher, mas Potter apenas deu de ombros e ele relaxou de novo. Draco não entendia o bastante sobre amizade para conhecer todos os olhares e expressões trocadas por amigos, mas entendia o bastante sobre pessoas no geral para saber que Lupin insistiria nesse assunto mais tarde.

Potter puxou a manga de Draco — a isso, acostumara-se ainda em Hogwarts — e o envolveu em uma conversa sobre como deveriam acordar Weasley.

 **-x-**

Sirius suspirou e bateu na porta do quarto de Harry no quarto dia do feriado. Quatro vozes animadas pararam de falar, e Sirius perdeu um momento perguntando-se quem era a quarta pessoa até a voz de Harry convidá-lo a entrar.

— Devia saber — murmurou. — Remus está te procurando, sabe. — Dora sorriu de seu lugar no chão, entre Draco e Harry.

— Claramente não está procurando direito — disse ela, colocando uma carta de Snap Explosivo na pilha. — Ganhei — anunciou. Harry gemeu.

— Você joga como o Charlie — murmurou Ron. — Ele sempre ganha nos jogos de carta.

— Você acha que ele aprendeu com quem? — perguntou Dora com uma piscadela. Ron corou. — Precisam de mim? — perguntou ela.

— Não — respondeu Sirius. — Na verdade, queria saber se posso conversar com o Draco.

— Co... Eu? — perguntou Draco. Pareceu um guincho.

— Se não tiver problema — respondeu Sirius, assentindo. A única vez que tinham conversado em particular tinha sido depois da coruja de Morton ter morrido; Draco claramente esperava algo parecido. Ele olhou para Harry, que não falou (apesar de ter olhado para Sirius com curiosidade), por isso não teve escolha além de seguir Sirius para fora do quarto.

Sirius fechou a porta e ergueu um rápido feitiço que agiria como uma barreira sonora até a porta ser aberta; não duvidava nada que seu afilhado curioso tentasse ouvir.

— Eu fiz alguma coisa, senhor? — perguntou Draco.

— Nada de "senhor", pode me chamar de Sirius — disse ele. — E não, eu... — E não conseguia acreditar no que estava prestes a dizer, considerando sua infância, mas disse mesmo assim. — Eu queria saber se mandou uma carta para casa. — A expressão preocupada de Draco sumiu na mesma hora. Sirius não conseguia ler nada em seu rosto, apesar de conseguir sentir o cheiro de desafio cauteloso. — Fico feliz em deixar que fique aqui, é claro — apressou-se a adicionar. — E não tenho intenção de te mandar para casa, mas... Eu vi como você estava na plataforma...

— Como eu estava? — perguntou Draco, defensivo.

— Como eu — disse Sirius ironicamente. — Quando passava despercebido por minha família para ir para a casa do pai e avós do Harry. — O repentino cheiro culpado que saiu de Draco era confirmação que Sirius estava certo, mas, incrivelmente, nada apareceu no rosto dele. — E se for como eu, acho que sua família não sabe onde você está no momento.

— Acabou de falar que você fazia a mesma coisa — lembrou Draco.

— Fazia. — Sirius suspirou e passou uma mão pelo cabelo. — Mas os meus pais assumiam que eu estava com os Potter. Os seus...

— Acham que estou na escola — respondeu Draco, defensivo. Essa era a resposta que fizera Sirius esperar tanto; o que Narcissa e Lucius não sabiam não os machucava. Infelizmente, Sirius pensara no assunto e encontrara um problema.

— E Snape? — perguntou Sirius.

— O que tem... — Draco arregalou os olhos, e Sirius suspeitou que ele respondeu à própria pergunta. — Oh.

— É — respondeu com uma careta. — Acho que ele vai perceber.

— Ele é observador — murmurou Draco.

— Eu sei. — Era um traço que dera vários problemas a Sirius no passado, e que só começara a apreciar no último ano, depois do desenvolvimento de suas interações relativamente civis. — Enfim, não estou aqui para tentar te forçar a falar com quem não quer, mas quero que saiba que é mais do que bem-vindo para usar Hedwig ou usar o flu.

— Não — respondeu. — Obrigado, mas não. Eu... Severus entenderia, eu acho, mas ele é muito próximo dos meus pais para não falar nada, e... se eles descobrirem que estou aqui... Eu não sei como... o que dizer... vocês são todos traidores de sangue e mestiços...

— De acordo, de acordo! — comemorou o retrato da mãe de Sirius, atrás da porta entreaberta do armário de Monstro. Sirius olhou feio para a porta.

— ... e isso não é algo ruim, eu sei, mas eles não sabem... é...

— Eu entendo — disse Sirius com um sorriso triste.

— Ovelha branca — disse Draco.

— Certo — murmurou, olhando de um jeito estranho para o garoto. Sabia que Harry tinha dito algo a Draco sobre isso há mais de um ano, mas não esperara que Draco se lembrasse, menos ainda que entendesse.

— Então, obrigado — disse ele —, mas acho que vou... Eu falo com Severus quando voltar às aulas, e ele vai ficar bem com isso, acho. Mas não quero mandar uma carta para casa. — Olhou para a porta de Harry.

— Quer comer algo em especial no jantar? — perguntou Sirius.

— Não — respondeu Draco. — Obrigado. — Ele sorriu para Sirius e sumiu dentro do quarto de Harry.

 **-x-**

Não foi o "o que você quer?" ou "quem é?" desdenhoso de sempre que cumprimentou Sirius quando bateu na porta de Snape, mais tarde naquela noite. Foi o som de passos apressados, antes da porta ser aberta. O rosto de Snape se abateu quando ele viu Sirius.

— Esperava outra pessoa? — perguntou Sirius.

Snape voltou a entrar no escritório, e Sirius o seguiu.

— O que você quer? — perguntou Snape, irritado. Curiosamente, não era ressentimento nem raiva que estava mais presente em seu cheiro. Era preocupação.

 _Fiz bem em vir_ , pensou Sirius, assentindo para si mesmo. _Talvez._ Parecia uma traição; ele certamente teria se sentido traído se alguém tivesse feito isso com ele.

— Falar com você — respondeu.

— Claramente — rosnou Snape. — E como é o meio da noite, suspeito que seja algo urgente, um dilema moral que não te deixa dormir, ou que tenha vindo para ser irritante... não seria a primeira vez — adicionou.

— Draco está seguro e feliz — falou.

— Ele... é claro — murmurou. — É claro. — Torceu a boca, e Sirius imaginou o motivo, pelo menos até Snape voltar a falar. — Devia saber que ele estaria com você; parece que você gosta de sequestrar crianças infelizes. — Sirius riu.

— Eu não o sequestrei. Harry o convidou e ele aceitou.

— Sem avisar a ninguém — disse Snape, voltando a parecer irritado. — Ele não contou seus planos para mim nem para sua família... a única pessoa com quem ele falou foi Minerva, e ele disse que ia para casa. Mas Lucius e Narcissa estavam achando que ele tinha ficado, e eu estava na infeliz posição de escrever uma carta aos Malfoy, tentando explicar que seu filho foi... perdido. — Sirius fez uma careta. Snape jogou a carta pela metade no fogo. — Então, posso assumir que veio no lugar dele?

— Não exatamente — respondeu. — Eu só... Se fosse o Harry, eu ia querer saber.

— Eu aprecio isso — disse Snape, parecendo se forçar a dizer as palavras. Sirius apenas assentiu. — Posso... perguntar por que o próprio Draco não entrou em contato comigo? — A expressão de Snape vacilou. — Eu fiz... algo, talvez?

— Eu... não, acho que não — respondeu Sirius. — Ele disse que você entenderia, mas acho que ele pensou que você o faria falar com a família ou que contaria a eles onde ele está; disse que vocês são próximos demais para que você não contasse. — Snape suspirou ruidosamente e acenou a varinha para uma prateleira, que se abriu para revelar a porta do que parecia ser os aposentos de Snape. Um momento depois, dois copos e uma garrafa de uísque de fogo apareceram.

— Quer um pouco? — perguntou Snape.

— Não, obrigado — respondeu Sirius, esforçando-se para esconder sua surpresa. — É melhor eu voltar... Estou com três garotos Grifinórios na minha casa...

— Até lidar com uma sala cheia deles, não terá minha simpatia — disse Snape, servindo-se. — Sinta-se livre para usar da lareira daqui; vai te poupar a viagem até o escritório do Diretor.

— Obrigado — disse Sirius. Pegou uma pitada de pó de flu e o jogou nas chamas.

— Aos afilhados — murmurou Snape, erguendo o copo na direção de Sirius.

Sirius riu ao entrar no fogo e dizer:

— Número Treze, Grimmauld Place! — Snape o olhou de um jeito estranho e abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas as chamas já tinham levado Sirius.

— Se derrubar cinza no meu tapete, Sirius, eu vou-mmph.

— Vai o quê? — murmurou Sirius contra a boca de Marlene.

— Encontrar o feitiço mais irritante que conseguir e... — Sirius a beijou novamente, ganhando um protesto sem muita vontade.

— Você está com gosto de pasta de dente.

— É por que eu sou uma pessoa normal — disse ela, afastando-se dele. — E as pessoas normal fazem coisas normais, como escovar os dentes antes de ir se deitar, e não saem de lareiras.

— Ah, bem — disse ele. — Gosto de deixar as coisas interessantes.

— Entendo — respondeu. Sua boca se ergueu. — Vai passar a noite?

— Na verdade — disse Sirius —, eu ia perguntar se você queria... — Indicou a parede que separava o Número Doze e a sala de Marlene. — Estou com três Grifinórios do primeiro ano na minha casa, e os pobrezinhos do Moony e o Monstro estão sozinhos...

— Remus é um professor — lembrou.

— Ele é complacente demais — respondeu. — Idealmente, eu precisaria da ajuda de outro Auror, mas já está tarde e seria em cima da hora...

— Então se contenta com uma Recruta? — perguntou Marlene, divertida.

— Exatamente. — Mas Marlene não concordou imediatamente. Ela mordeu o lábio e o olhou, parecendo preocupada.

— Eu não sei, Sirius — disse. — Acho que não causei uma boa impressão em Harry quando cuidei dele na Mansão, e ele... ele entende que nós... Eu sei que você contou, mas ele pode não...

— Vai dar tudo certo, Marly — garantiu Sirius. — Vai ter que se reencontrar com ele em algum momento, então que seja no café da manhã. Moony vai estar lá.

— Mas amanhã é natal... não vou atrapalhar...

— Não — respondeu Sirius. — Quanto mais, melhor.

— Mas você só tem duas semanas com ele, antes das aulas voltarem.

— Três Grifinórios, Marly — brincou. — Lembra da gente nessa idade? Éramos horríveis...

— Está certo — disse, rindo. — Se é que posso me basear em vocês no segundo ano. — Ela, é claro, não os conhecera no primeiro ano, porque estivera um ano abaixo. — Acho que não posso deixar que enfrente _isso_ sem apoio, não é?

— Definitivamente — respondeu, sério.

— Flu? — perguntou. — Aí posso espalhar cinzas na _sua_ casa. — Ela olhou para as manchas escuras em seu tapete e as limpou com um aceno da varinha, que tirara de algum lugar de seu roupão.

— Flu — concordou Sirius. — Está frio lá fora, e Monstro já deve estar dormindo... Posso colocar um buraco na parede — ofereceu. — Ficaria bem mais fácil ir e vir... — Marlene ficou boquiaberta e o empurrou na direção da lareira.

— Se quebrar minha casa, Sirius, juro que... — Mas o que ela estivera prestes a dizer fora engolido pelo fogo quando Sirius entrou nele. Saiu na cozinha e, um momento depois, ela saiu atrás dele.

Monstro, felizmente, não estava lá; ele sabia muito melhor do que Harry — e até mesmo Moony — o que estava acontecendo entre Sirius e Marlene, e os olhares dissimulados e comentários divertidos eram rápidos e comuns no momento. Sirius só podia imaginar o que o Elfo diria se o pegasse a levando para casa depois da meia-noite.

Sirius guiou o caminho pelas escadas, gesticulando para que Marlene ficasse em silêncio; não por medo de ser pego, mas por medo de acordar Remus; seu quarto era no terceiro antes, embaixo do de Harry. Os três garotos certamente acordariam cedo, querendo abrir seus presentes, e, por isso, Sirius achava que Remus devia dormir enquanto podia.

Mas a luz estava acessa, mostrando que Remus ainda não dormia. Sirius ouviu a descarga quando chegou no patamar com Marlene, mas foi Dora que saiu do banheiro, não Remus, e ela usava apenas uma camiseta velha. Como tinha um banheiro no andar de cima, os meninos não precisavam descer até a manhã, então ela provavelmente assumira que era seguro. Sirius olhou para o outro lado e, pelo canto dos olhos, viu seu cabelo assumir um tom vibrante de rosa, enquanto ela corria de volta para o quarto de Remus.

Remus saiu do quarto logo em seguida e notou Marlene. Um sorriso largo e maroto apareceu em seu rosto, mas Sirius foi mais rápido.

— Era uma das suas camisetas, não era? — perguntou, sorrindo.

— Entendi — respondeu Remus, assentindo, e não falou nada sobre Sirius e Marlene.

 **-x-**

Draco acordou cedo e ficou surpreso ao ver presentes na ponta de seu colchão; seus pais e Severus não sabiam onde ele estava, afinal, e dificilmente podiam lhe mandar algo... mesmo que soubessem onde encontrá-lo, duvidava que ganharia qualquer coisa deles agora que era um traidor de sangue.

Com a mão trêmula, pegou o presente mais próximo e leu a etiqueta.

 _Para Draco_ , estava escrito numa letra conhecida. _Feliz natal, Harry_.

Draco olhou para Potter, surpreso, e viu que ele acordava.

— Você comprou algo para mim — disse Draco.

— Feliz natal — disse Potter, sorrindo, ao colocar os óculos para que pudesse examinar a própria pilha de presentes, um pouco maior. Draco abriu o presente com cuidado e não conseguiu evitar o pequeno sorriso que apareceu em seu rosto. Quando ergueu os olhos para agradecer Potter, notou que ele já o olhava, parecendo ansioso.

— Eu não sabia se... — Potter brincou o laço de um de seus presentes. — Achei que, talvez, agora que você já se acomodou...

— Obrigado — disse Draco honestamente, enrolando seu novo cachecol vermelho e dourado no pescoço. Gostara tanto pela lã suave e quente quanto pelo significado; agora, ele era (pelo menos aos olhos de Potter) um verdadeiro membro da Casa de Grifinória.

— Gostou? — perguntou Potter. Draco assentiu. Juntou os doces que ganhara junto com o cachecol e os colocou em um canto. O barulho acordou Weasley, que piscou, confuso, antes de se sentar, sorrindo de orelha a orelha, e atacou a própria pilha. Ele era o que mais ganhara presentes.

O próximo presente de Draco era uma enorme caixa de Sapinhos de Chocolate e um livro sobre a história dos fantasmas de Hogwarts.

— Hermione me ajudou a escolher — murmurou Weasley, suas orelhas ficando vermelhas, quando Draco gaguejou um agradecimento. A Draco e Weasley, Monstro dera uma caixa de bolachas de gengibre cortadas no formato de várias criaturas mágicas, e Lupin e Black deram aos dois uma caixa enorme de vários doces. Draco abriu o último presente.

— Ah, não — disse Weasley, olhando de Draco para Potter.

— O que foi? — perguntou Draco, tirando uma pequena caixa do que pareciam ser bombons de algo molenga e azul-escuro.

— A mãe mandou suéteres para vocês — murmurou Weasley, as orelhas ficando vermelhas mais uma vez. Potter sorriu e ergueu o suéter, e Draco ficou aliviado por Potter ter recebido o verde e ele, Draco, ter recebido num tom neutro de azul. Draco sentiu uma onda de afeição pela família que seu pai tanto desgostava.

— Foi legal da parte dela — disse Potter, experimentando um dos bombons. Ele sorriu, deixou a caixa no criado-mudo, e passou o suéter pela cabeça. Weasley ignorou o próprio suéter marrom e enrolou o cachecol (um com listras amarelas e verdes) no pescoço.

— Ah, que engraçado, Malfoy — disse Weasley, jogando uma bola de papel nele. Ele ergueu o alarme; Draco o achara horrível, mas pensara que Weasley ia gostar, afinal, o seu time de Quadribol favorito era o tema.

— Eu sei que você odeia perder o café da manhã — disse Draco. — Eu tomei a liberdade de programar pra você.

— Ótimo — murmurou Weasley, mas olhou com interesse para os balaços nos ponteiros do relógio, os jogadores que voavam na foto do fundo do relógio e as pequenas goles e pomos que marcavam cada hora.

— Não mesmo — murmurou Potter de sua cama. Draco e Weasley olharam para ele. Em sua mão, um pergaminho velho e em branco saía de um envelope (Draco torceu o nariz) e, na outra, estava um material prateado e meio líquido. Draco nunca vira nada igual em sua vida, mas, de todas as pessoas, Weasley vira.

— Elas são muito raras! — exclamou.

— Você sabe o que é? — perguntou Potter, parecendo surpreso.

— Tonks levava uma quando visitava Charlie no natal — disse Weasley. — Fred e George conseguiram pegar. — Potter riu. Draco, entretanto, estava ficando irritado. — Quem mandou? — continuou. — Não foi a Tonks, né?

— Não — disse Potter, correndo os dedos pelo tecido. — Eu acho... eu ouvi histórias... Eu acho que deve ser a antiga capa do meu pai...

— Que capa? — bufou Draco. Potter sorriu para Weasley e passou a capa pela cabeça... e sumiu. Draco se afastou da cama de Potter.

— É uma capa da invisibilidade — disse a voz de Potter, vinda do lugar onde estivera sentado.

— É brilhante — disse Weasley com admiração, e Draco tinha que admitir que ele, também, estava muito impressionado. Potter voltou a aparecer, parecendo satisfeito consigo mesmo.

— E isso? — perguntou Draco, apontando para o envelope perto do joelho de Potter. — Esse pergaminho maltrapilho, o que é?

— Ele não falou sério — murmurou Potter para o pergaminho e riu baixinho. — Acho que "maltrapilho" _pode_ ser um elogio. — Seu rosto se fechou um pouco, antes de ele colocar o pergaminho no criado-mudo, com os outros presentes. Draco olhou para Weasley, que parecia tão perturbado quanto Draco, e Potter voltou-se para eles, aparentemente tendo esquecido a pergunta de Draco, e perguntou se eles estavam prontos para o café.

Draco foi o primeiro a descer, porque Weasley e Potter planejavam maneiras de revelar a capa para os adultos da casa e, por isso, foi o primeiro a ver a cozinha. Inicialmente, só conseguia ver Tonks, que fizera crescer uma galhada verde, um nariz vermelho e pele mais escura para a ocasião. Os sinos pendurados em seu pescoço, nas barras das vestes e nas mangas tocavam quando ela se movia.

Draco estava tão ocupado observando sua prima que não notou a outra visitante, conhecida mas inesperada, que Black parecia receber, até quase chegar ao pé da escada. Parou, incerto, e Weasley trombou com suas costas, desatento. Os dois teriam caído pelos últimos degraus da escada se não fossem os rápidos reflexos de Potter; ele conseguira segurar o cachecol de Draco e de Weasley e ajudá-los a se equilibrar.

— McKinnon? — perguntou Potter, curioso, e ela ergueu a cabeça de seu lugar entre Black e Tonks, oferecendo-lhe um sorriso ansioso. Black esfregou as costas de sua mão. Como Potter parecia surpreso, mas não preocupado com sua presença, Draco continuou a descer as escadas e se sentou ao lado de Lupin. Weasley fez o mesmo, mas Potter hesitou, os olhos em Black. Ele se sentou antes que alguém falasse alguma coisa, mas estava quieto.

— Feliz natal para vocês — disse Black animadamente. Draco analisou o chapéu de Papai Noel que ele usava e perguntou-se se ele os faria usar um também, como fizera há alguns anos no aniversário de Potter.

— Feliz natal — respondeu Weasley. — Obrigado pelo...

— Não se preocupe — disse Black, balançando uma mão. Draco começou a oferecer seu agradecimento, mas Black também dispensou e chamou Monstro para servir o café da manhã.

— Que cachecol adorável — disse Lupin, sorrindo para Draco, que não conseguiu evitar sorrir timidamente em resposta. — O seu também, Ron.

— Ginny quem fez — murmurou Weasley, parecendo envergonhado, mas feliz por Lupin ter notado.

— Ron — disse Black —, essa é a Marlene... Harry, Draco, vocês se lembram dela...

— Sim — respondeu Potter, sorrindo, mas Draco achou que era um sorriso estranho. Sua desconfiança aumentou com o silêncio de Potter (não aquele silêncio de quem está se remoendo ou está bravo, mas um silêncio de quem está confuso e pensativo) durante a refeição e pela forma que ele se apressou a sair da cozinha depois de comer. Weasley se serviu de bacon e ovos pela segunda vez, enquanto Draco seguia Potter. Encontrou-o estudando um antigo álbum de fotografia na biblioteca.

— Potter? — chamou Draco. Potter fechou o álbum.

— O quê? — perguntou ele.

— Você está... Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Não — respondeu.

 _Mentira._

— Desembucha — disse Draco. — Ou pare de fazer essa cara.

— Só estou pensando — falou Potter, defensivo.

— E eu não quero desencorajar esse hábito — retorquiu Draco —, mas está me deixando desconfortável.

— Por quê? Porque eu normalmente não faço essa cara? — perguntou Potter, sarcástico.

— Exatamente — disse. Potter franziu o cenho por alguns segundos, antes de rir abruptamente e balançar a cabeça.

— Eles estavam de mãos dadas — disse.

— Como é? — perguntou Draco.

— Padfoot e McKinnon — respondeu, olhando para a porta como se esperasse que um deles, ou ambos, passassem por ali e entreouvissem a confissão sussurrada.

— Tudo bem — falou Draco, confuso. — E isso é importante porque...

— Porque amigos não costumam ficar de mãos dadas, não é? — disse Potter, também parecendo confuso. — Moony e Tonks ficam de mãos dadas, mas eles não são _amigos_ de verdade... bem, são, mas eles estão, sabe, _juntos_. E Leanne e Ryan da escola primária deram as mãos uma vez e eles também estavam namorando. Mas Padfoot não está... ele e McKinnon só são... Você acha que eles estão... juntos, então? Se estão de mãos dadas?

— Como é que eu vou saber? — perguntou Draco.

— Você sempre sabe as coisas sobre as pessoas — disse Potter.

— Não dessa vez — respondeu, impotente. — Eles se beijam? Acho que casais se beijam. — Ele realmente não sabia muito sobre o comportamento de casais; só sabia que os casais puro-sangue não se comportavam como as outras pessoas. Abraços eram praticamente proibidos, pelo amor de Merlin!

— Eu não sei — respondeu Potter, torcendo o nariz. Ele parecia preocupado com a ideia.

— Pode perguntar a ele — sugeriu Draco. — Black parece bastante honesto sobre... bem, tudo.

— Mas e se eu estiver errado? — perguntou. — E se eles só estão de mãos dadas por que podem?

— Eu não sei — respondeu. A campainha soou pela casa e, um momento depois, Draco ouviu o som de passos ir em direção à porta. Potter olhou pela janela, pareceu chocado, antes de assentir para si mesmo e olhar para Draco. — Queria que Severus estivesse aqui; ele saberia. — Potter parecia querer rir. O som de passos pesados soou pelas escadas, e Weasley escorregou para dentro da biblioteca, pálido, com um pão pela metade na mão. — O que foi agora? — perguntou, exasperado.

— Que maldição — disse Weasley, trêmulo, mais para si mesmo. Ele obviamente notou a expressão impaciente de Draco, porque olhou para a porta, engoliu e disse: — Snape está aqui.

 _Continua._


	25. Cloack And Cub

**Capítulo Vinte e Cinco**

 **Cloack And Cub**

 **(Capa e Lobinho)**

Draco sentiu seu rosto perder a pouca cor que costumava ter e levantou-se.

— Ele disse o motivo? — perguntou, olhando para Ron, que balançou a cabeça. — Ele está sozinho? A mãe não estava com ele, estava? — Engoliu. — Potter, estarei lá em cima, e se ele vier me procurar, terei de pegar aquela sua capa emprestada...

— Capa? — perguntou Black da porta. Severus estava atrás dele, os olhos escuros fixados apenas em Draco.

— Uma palavra, Draco — disse ele, e o coração de Draco se apertou. Como que Severus o encontrara? O que ele tinha dito à família de Draco?

— Tudo bem — respondeu, tentando soar despreocupado. Weasley fez uma careta (que não passou despercebida por Severus, que franziu o cenho), e Potter olhava para Black, pensativo, provavelmente ainda tentando entender seu problema com McKinnon. Draco saiu da biblioteca atrás de seu padrinho, deixando os três para trás. Severus não falou até terem chegado ao estúdio.

— Garoto tolo — disse ele brevemente, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. — Não pensou, talvez, em contar a alguém seus planos para as festas?

— Pensei — respondeu. — Só não gostei muito da ideia, então...

— Nós temos a obrigação de te manter seguro, Draco — disse Severus, ainda parecendo irritado. — E não podemos cumpri-la se não soubermos onde você está...

— Bem, você claramente sabe onde eu estou porque está aqui, não é? — Severus o olhou de um jeito que Draco só o vira usar com Longbottom; Draco se encolheu um pouco. — Como me encontrou? — murmurou, sentindo-se bastante mal-humorado.

— Você não estava na escola, nem em casa — respondeu. — Qualquer pessoa com um pouco de bom senso teria deduzido que você estaria com seus amigos. — Isso não ajudou em nada a diminuir o mau-humor de Draco.

— Então, o que veio fazer aqui? — perguntou.

— Visitá-lo — respondeu com um revirar de olhos. — Pensei que era óbvio.

— O pai te mandou?

Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha e disse:

— Ele não me mandou, não. Tampouco sua mãe. — Draco fechou a boca. — Vim por vontade própria.

— Po...

— Feliz natal — disse ele, tirando um embrulho grande e fino de suas vestes. Draco o pegou, surpreso demais para agradecê-lo. — Achei que ia gostar. — Draco rasgou o papel e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— _Onde está o Wally?_ — perguntou, franzindo o cenho para o homem vermelho e branco na capa. — O que...

— Eu sei que você se orgulha das suas habilidades de observação — murmurou Severus. — Talvez isso possa ajudá-lo a melhorá-las. Eu fiz algumas alterações; se você o cutucar uma vez com a varinha ao encontrá-lo, ele vai mudar de lugar... assim, evitará resolver o mesmo quebra-cabeça várias vezes. — Isso não fez muito sentido para Draco, mas guardou a informação e assentiu seu agradecimento.

— Recebeu meu...

— Recebi — disse Severus. Se Draco não o conhecesse, diria que Severus parecia satisfeito. — Obrigado. — Draco comprara uma agenda de capa de couro para que ele pudesse registrar novos feitiços e poções (já que ambos eram do interesse de seu padrinho) e a mandara com a coruja de Potter na noite anterior. — É melhor eu ir. — Draco o olhou com curiosidade. — Eu tenho uma festa de natal dos funcionários e cometi o erro de dizer ao Diretor que compareceria.

— Senhor, meus pais...

— Receberam uma carta minha esta manhã — disse Severus. Draco se encolheu, e a expressão de Severus não mudou. — Você e eu tomamos o café da manhã juntos hoje, e eu estava com você quando abriu os presentes que sua família mandou para a escola. Você esteve ocupado com o dever de casa, e eu fui forçado a descontar cinco pontos da Grifinória por você ter atacado um Lufo no jantar de ontem. Você está bastante solitário e arrependido de não ter ido para casa para as festas e está disposto a me ajudar no laboratório de poções pelos próximos dias. — Draco o olhou, boquiaberto.

— Você... você não...?

— Fiz as escolhas erradas ao escolher um lado no passado — disse Severus brevemente. — Eu não pretendo repetir esses erros dessa vez.

— Então... — Draco o olhou. — Então você...

— Mandarei uma coruja da escola com os presentes da sua família. Feliz natal — disse Severus e foi embora.

 **-x-**

Os últimos dias do feriado foram os melhores da vida de Draco. Saber que Severus estava disposto a apoiá-lo — ou, pelo menos, não o entregar — era um alívio enorme, e Draco perguntou-se por que simplesmente não confiara nele desde o começo. Lupin fora com Severus à festa dos funcionários, e Tonks e McKinnon tinham ido fazer coisas de Aurores, então eram apenas Draco, Potter, Weasley, Black e Monstro na casa pela maior parte do dia.

Passaram um bom tempo com seus presentes, mas depois do almoço, todos — exceto por Monstro — colocaram suas roupas mais quentes e fizeram uma guerra de bolas de neve no parque do outro lado da rua, à qual Lupin, Tonks e McKinnon se juntaram mais tarde. Quando deu a hora do jantar, estavam todos com as bochechas coradas e úmidos — Weasley e Tonks recontavam animadamente os melhores momentos da guerra, Draco e Lupin perguntavam pelo jantar, e Black dera seu suéter a McKinnon para aquecê-la, e Potter observava aos dois de perto.

Potter ficou distraído com isso pelos próximos dois dias; sempre McKinnon estava presente, ele ficava perto de Black, observando e ouvindo, procurando por pistas, e ele até recrutara Draco e Weasley para entreouvirem no canto da cozinha quando Black e McKinnon ficaram conversando até tarde, tomando chá; eles ficaram sob a capa o tempo todo e descobriram duas coisas: que o Auror Moody ia se aposentar quando Tonks terminasse o treinamento e que Black estava ocupado procurando pelos nomes de antigos Comensais da Morte que podiam ser cúmplices de um homem chamado Quirrell.

Granger os visitou quase no final do feriado, e os quatro trocaram presentes de natal um pouco atrasados — Draco e Potter tinham lhe dado livros, e Weasley lhe dera algumas penas e um papel estampado —, e Granger, como esperado, os presenteara com _livros_. Weasley ganhara um livro de quebra-cabeça sobre xadrez, Potter ganhara um sobre a história das vassouras, e Draco ganhara uma edição atualizada de _Hogwarts: Uma História_. Durante a visita de Granger jogaram cartas e jogos de tabuleiros — mágicos, que Potter tinha pela casa, e muggles que Granger trouxera.

Então, Weasley Um e Dois passaram os três últimos dias do feriado lá.

 **-x-**

Apesar de ter se divertido muito com Harry e Malfoy, Ron ficou feliz quando Fred e George chegaram em Grimmauld Place. Estava acostumado a ficar separado de seus irmãos mais velhos — eles todos estiveram em Hogwarts —, mas tinha sido seu primeiro natal sem Ginny, a mãe e o pai, e tentara não sentir muitas saudades deles.

Ron perguntou-se se Fred e George também tinham sentido sua falta ou se eles só estavam se comportando bem para que a mãe não os matasse depois. Eles estavam bastante animados quando ele, Harry, Malfoy e o senhor Black foram buscá-los na estação de trem, mas também foram muito educados. Eles abraçaram Ron, deram tapinhas nas costas de Harry e de Malfoy e apertaram a mão do senhor Black com tanto entusiasmo, que Ron achou que eles iam machucá-lo.

Eles conversaram aos sussurros durante todo o percurso até a casa de Harry e, quando Harry os ajudou a atravessar as proteções, eles pareciam prontos para chorar.

— Vocês dois estão bem? — perguntara o senhor Black, e Fred corou, antes de assentir.

— Foi aqui que o Padfoot cresceu — disse Harry, cutucando George. Ele ficara boquiaberto, e ele e Fred começaram a analisar a casa com a mesma reverência que Ron vira em Percy quando a família visitara um museu de história da magia.

As duas noites que Fred e George ficaram em Grimmauld foram passadas na biblioteca, com o senhor Black e o professor Lupin contando histórias de seus dias em Hogwarts e sobre seus antigos amigos, e Ron — que tinha bastante membros engraçados na família — achava que nunca tinha rido tanto em sua vida. Até Malfoy, que normalmente só oferecia sorrisinhos afetados, chorava de rir quando o senhor Black contava sobre a vez que eles tinham transformados as maçanetas da escola em Chaves de Portal.

— Não é para vocês terem ideias — disse o professor Lupin, rindo do senhor Black. — Vocês têm um histórico e tanto por si mesmos — Fred e George brilharam de orgulho —, e vocês três, e Hermione, parecem se meter em problemas o bastante sem nem mesmo tentar.

— É genético — disse Fred a Harry, dando um tapinha em suas costas. Harry sorriu.

Ron ficou bastante triste de ter de voltar para a escola na terça-feira de manhã. Jogou o que conseguiu de seus pertences em seu malão gasto e desceu as escadas para se juntar aos outros no café da manhã. Passou pelo professor Lupin, pelos gêmeos e por Malfoy na biblioteca e encontrou Harry e o senhor Black conversando animadamente na cozinha.

— ... acho que terminei — dizia Harry, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

— Já falou? — perguntou Black. — É o único jeito de ter certeza...

— Ainda não — respondeu Harry, balançando a cabeça. — Mas eu... Bom dia! — cumprimentou, notando Ron no topo das escadas.

— Bom dia — respondeu Ron.

— Tudo pronto? — perguntou o senhor Black, levantando-se para servir o café a Ron.

— Mais ou menos — respondeu e, então, disse a Harry em voz baixa: — Eu deixei aquele alarme do Malfoy embaixo da sua cama. — Por mais que o presente tivesse sido engraçado e por mais que tivesse ficado feliz por Malfoy ter achado que ele valia um presente no natal, o alarme fazia um barulho muito alto e horrível ao tocar, e Ron tentara várias vezes mudar o horário do alarme, mas não conseguira. Em Grimmauld, onde todos acordavam cedo, não era um problema, mas Ron duvidava que Seamus, Dean ou Neville ficariam muito felizes quando o alarme tocasse às seis da manhã de uma manhã de sábado. — Ele não vai para a escola. — Harry riu para dentro de seu chá.

Ron logo descobriu que ir para King's Cross da casa de Harry era tão frenético quanto ir d'A Toca; todo mundo conseguira espalhar suas coisas pela casa — Harry principalmente — e levaram mais de uma hora para encontrar tudo; o senhor Black e Monstro eram tão exigentes quanto a mãe, só mais silenciosos, Ron achou.

 **-x-**

— Pensei em vir me despedir de todo mundo...

Harry parou ao reconhecer a voz de McKinnon e colocou lentamente o malão no chão. Então, pegou a capa de seu pai, que guardara no bolso da calça, e a colocou sobre a cabeça. Pulando o degrau que rangia, Harry desceu lentamente os últimos lances de escadas e espiou pelo canto o corredor.

— Quer algo para comer ou beber? — perguntou Padfoot, colocando uma mão em seu braço. Harry observou, pensativo.

— Não, obrigada — respondeu ela, entrando. Padfoot fechou a porta atrás dela e lhe beijou a bochecha quando ela passou. Harry arregalou os olhos e, então, McKinnon inclinou-se na direção de Padfoot, e de repente Harry se sentiu muito culpado por estar os observando. Desviou os olhos e voltou a subir as escadas.

Foi quando seu pé ficou preso na barra da capa e, sem conseguir encontrar atrito no material escorregadio, Harry caiu no corredor e, para seu horror, a capa o descobriu. Padfoot, que estivera sorrindo, pulou e se virou.

— Harry? — chamou Padfoot, parecendo confuso, enquanto Harry levantava, esfregando o quadril. — Você está... O que está fazendo? — McKinnon parecia envergonhada e murmurou algo sobre a cozinha, antes de passar apressada por Harry. Ele pegou a capa, e Padfoot ficou boquiaberto. — O que é isso? — perguntou, aproximando-se. — Não pode... Não é...

— Sim — disse Harry. Estivera tão ansioso para usar a capa para andar pela casa e descobrir o que estava acontecendo com Padfoot e McKinnon, que ainda não contara ao seu padrinho sobre ela. Mas como Padfoot já a vira... Harry a ofereceu e Padfoot aceitou com as mãos trêmulas.

— As encrencas que arrumávamos com ela... — murmurou Padfoot, a voz pastosa. — Onde você encontrou? Achei que tinha sido perdida...

— O pai a deixou com alguém antes... Essa pessoa achou que estava na hora de vir pra mim — contou.

— Dumbledore — disse Padfoot depois de um momento. — É claro... Ele a confiscou depois de James ter usado para nos ajudar... É claro. — Ele sorriu e devolveu a capa a Harry, que a pegou e guardou no bolso. — Eu ouvi passos, mas não consegui te ver, e senti seu cheiro, mas não consegui achar de onde vinha... você estava embaixo da capa... O que estava fazendo com ela? — perguntou, curioso. Harry sentiu seu rosto corar.

— Nada — respondeu. Padfoot o olhou de um jeito estranho. — Eu estava só... vendo uma coisa — disse.

— Já tivemos essa conversa antes, acho — disse Padfoot, distraído. — Sobre você ser parecido com James e ser um mentiroso tão péssimo quanto ele...

— Você está namorando? — Harry deixou escapar e cobriu a boca com as mãos. Padfoot piscou.

— Como é?

— Nada — respondeu. Mas parecia que algo tinha começado a fazer sentido para Padfoot.

— É isso que esteve te incomodando — disse ele.

— Não me incomoda, eu só... não sabia se... Quero dizer, se... você nunca disse, e aí vocês estavam de mãos dadas e aí... agora mesmo... — Harry sentiu seu rosto corar mais uma vez.

— Ah — disse Padfoot e ele também parecia envergonhado. — Achei que você soubesse que nós... — Harry só balançou a cabeça. Padfoot riu e o puxou para um abraço. — Desculpe, garoto, eu devia ter sido... sei lá, mais claro quando te contei...

— Você só disse que tinham voltado ao que eram antes — murmurou. — O que eu achei significar que eram amigos, mas...

— Certo — disse Padfoot. Ele parecia um pouco corado também, o que fez Harry rir, antes de Padfoot ficar sério de repente. — Você está bem com isso? — perguntou, segurando Harry pelos ombros. — Você não... Isso não te incomoda?

— Não agora que eu sei — respondeu. — Quando eu não tinha certeza... era confuso...

— Harry! — chamou Moony. — É o seu malão que está bloqueando as escadas? — Padfoot riu e Harry sorriu para ele, antes de subir as escadas correndo para tirá-lo de lá.

— Eu sou um idiota — ouviu Padfoot murmurar enquanto ele ia para o lado oposto.

 **-x-**

 _Feliz aniversário, mãe_ , Harry pensou, parando em seu caminho para o Salão Comunal para olhar para a noite limpa e estrelada. Esperara encontrar aquele espelho de novo e ver Lily novamente, para que pudesse desejar feliz aniversário para um rosto que não tinha sido esculpido em pedra, mas o espelho sumira.

Harry tirou seu encantamento Animago do bolso, mais por hábito do que por precisar ver as palavras para sabê-las; vira-as tantas vezes que era surpreendente que ainda não as estivesse dizendo durante o sono. Tinha terminado — ou achava ter terminado — durante o feriado de natal, mas não tinha funcionado quando experimentara no escritório de Moony no segundo dia de volta à escola. Estivera revisando o encantamento desde então, certificando-se da gramática e da ortografia, e tinha certeza de que, agora, estava certo, mas ainda não tivera a chance de tentar.

Leu para si mesmo — em silêncio, porque, assim, não havia a menor chance de se transformar — e virou a próxima curva. Algo bateu em seu peito, e ele cambaleou para trás, ofegando.

— _Capil meum nigrae_ — falaram os lábios de Harry, sem que ele quisesse —, _sicut procela..._

— Potter? — chamou uma voz conhecida, enquanto Harry resmungava seu encantamento. — Ei, Um, é só o Potter...

— _... cerva natus ex_ — terminou Harry, antes de fazer uma careta quando a dor correu por seu corpo. Draco, Fred e George espiaram de trás de um pilar, parecendo envergonhados. A dor voltou a correr pelo corpo de Harry e, para seu horror, percebeu que estava se transformando. — O que vocês... — Foi tudo o que teve tempo de perguntar antes do mundo diminuir.

Seus ossos doeram ao se torcerem e mudar, sua pele coçava ao ponto de arder conforme pelo negro aparecia em todos os lugares. Harry gritou quando suas pernas cederam e caiu no que deveriam ser suas mãos e joelhos, mas tudo o que tinha eram patas enormes, que doeram quando longas unhas cresceram. Ele estaria chorando se fosse possível, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi uma lamentação, que fez seus ouvidos sensíveis doerem tanto quanto os gritos desesperados dos outros três.

Mas o pior foi o rabo.

Ainda que a transformação tivesse demorado apenas alguns segundos, para Harry pareceu ter durado vários minutos, e quando finalmente acabou, o garoto estava trêmulo no chão.

— O que você fez? — perguntava Draco a Fred com a voz aguda. — Potter? — chamou. Harry tentou falar, mas só conseguiu soltar um choramingo. Então tossiu, porque sua língua estava muito maior do que estava acostumado, e sua boca parecia estreita, estranha e cheia de dentes muito afiados. — Vocês tentaram deixá-lo igual ao Black? — Os gêmeos o olhavam com a boca aberta. — Desfaçam! — exigiu Draco.

— Não era para... era só para forçá-lo a falar as coisas em que estava pensando, como os outros — disse George. Harry conseguia sentir o cheiro de seu pânico, quente, pruriginoso e curiosamente contagioso. Harry torceu o nariz e voltou a choramingar.

— Harry. — Era Fred, abaixado perto dele. Harry se arrastou para longe, não por medo, mas porque Fred tinha um cheiro tão _humano_. De fato... Harry olhou ao redor e notou que seu labo lupino estava ficando desconfortável. Onde estavam as árvores, a grama? Onde estavam as tocas para se esconder? Tudo era pedra morta, exceto pelos humanos, e tudo tinha um cheiro ardente e mágico. Onde estava o céu?

 _Aqui é meu lugar_ , Harry pensou, mas se sentia inquieto, encurralado. Perguntou-se se Padfoot já tivera esse problema, mas Padfoot era um cachorro, não um lobo. Padfoot não era selvagem. _Posso reverter isso, tudo que preciso fazer é me transformar..._ Não demorou muito para Harry chegar à horrível conclusão de que não sabia como; sempre assumira que Padfoot ou Moony estariam com ele, para supervisionar e ajudá-lo. _Padfoot só se transforma..._ , pensou. Esperou alguns segundos. _Mudar?_ Tentou de novo, tentando se lembrar da sensação de ter braços, pernas e um corpo humano, e nada de rabo ou pelo... _Isso é ruim_ , pensou quando nada aconteceu.

— Potter? — Harry se focou em Draco com dificuldade. — Nós vamos te ajudar. A Ala Hospitalar é bem...

 _A Ala Hospitalar não!,_ Harry pensou, arrastando-se para trás. Suas pernas funcionaram por instinto, mas precisou afastá-las para permanecer em pé. Devia parecer idiota, mas não se importava; coisas mais importantes estavam em risco. _Não, não, não, não, não..._ Seus pensamentos saíram como um grito estranho e meio rosnado; Draco se afastou, parecendo um pouco assustado.

— Acha que ele ainda é o Potter? — perguntou Draco. Ele também exalava o cheiro de pânico.

— Eu acho... eu não sei — disse George. — Harry, cara, você pode, er... latir se consegue nos entender? — Harry demorou um momento para descobrir como fazer, mas conseguiu soltar um latindo fraquinho. — Bom. — George parecia aliviado. — Agora, nós vamos te levar para ver a Madame Pomfrey e...

 _Moony_ , Harry pensou. _Eu preciso do Moony._ Soltou um choramingo e recuou.

— Talvez devêssemos estuporá-lo...? — Ouviu Fred murmurar. Harry bateu os dentes, nada impressionado, e os gêmeos e Draco o olharam com cautela.

Harry tentou se lembrar de qual andar estava. Sentiu inveja de Padfoot, que conseguia se concentrar mesmo quando se transformava. Harry estava com dificuldade em processar todos os sons, os cheiros e coisas lupinas, e, no processo, esquecia-se das coisas humanas. _Terceiro andar. Eu estava no terceiro andar._ Assentiu para si mesmo. O escritório de Moony era no andar debaixo.

Olhou para os gêmeos e Draco, que ainda discutiam sobre o que fazer com ele, e decidindo que eles estavam ocupados, virou-se, desajeitado, e começou a caminhar pelo corredor. Estava com uma sensação estranha nas pernas, que não se moviam do jeito que estava acostumado, mas quanto menos pensava no assunto, melhor era. Sentiu-se ousado o bastante para tentar correr e foi quando, infelizmente, tropeçou, trombou com um armário de prêmios e alertou os outros para o fato de que tentava escapar.

— Potter — disse Draco, exasperado, indo atrás dele. Mas George sacou a varinha com uma careta e a apontou na direção de Harry. _Perigo_ , pensaram os lados humanos e lupinos de Harry, e o instinto tomou o controle. Ergueu-se num pulo, os pelos eriçados, e correu para a curva do corredor. Ouviu alguém xingar e ouviu os sons de passos. Precisou olhar para trás uma vez para ver se eles não estavam logo ali de tão claro que o som tinha sido. Era desconcertante. Escorregou até as escadas, derrubando dois alunos do segundo ano da Corvinal, que gritaram, mas como eram Fred e George que o seguiam, eles provavelmente assumiriam que era uma pegadinha.

Harry soltou suas pernas e trotou desajeitadamente até o escritório de Moony. Ele trancava a porta — provavelmente a caminho do jantar — e ainda não tinha percebido Harry. Mas Harry ficou tão aliviado por ver um rosto conhecido — mesmo que humano — e tão confortado pelo fato de que ele também tinha um cheiro lupino, que pulou em Moony assim que chegou perto o bastante. Moony, que só se virou no último instante, caiu. Alguns choramingos felizes e vergonhosos escaparam da garganta de Harry, e ele até lambeu Moony uma ou duas vezes.

— Padfoot — disse Moony, segurando o pelo grosso na nuca de Harry —, que... — Harry não conseguia se mexer, mas isso não o impediu de se balançar, nem seu rabo de ir de um lado para o outro, ansioso. As narinas de Moony se alargaram e ele arregalou os olhos, mas antes que pudesse falar outra coisa, o barulho veio da ponta do corredor.

— Ah, não — disse Fred. Ele guardou e varinha, e Harry bufou.

— Eles viram? — murmurou Moony, e Harry choramingou. O cheiro de Moony passou a ser exasperado, um cheiro interessante, denso, e que saia dele em nuvens opressivas. — Eu quero saber o que aconteceu?

— Nós... era uma pegadinha — falou George. Ele parecia pálido e preocupado. — Nem era para isso ter acontecido, e aí ele... ele disse algo e mudou, aí...

— Entendo — disse Moony, interrompendo-o. — Talvez, então, vocês precisem praticar mais a pronuncia dos feitiços... Estou certo de que o professor Flitwick cobriu a história do bruxo Baruffio no seu primeiro ano? — Fred assentiu. — Mas não importa — continuou. — Um _Finite_ rápido deve dar conta do recado. — Olhou para Harry de um jeito cheio de significados ao sacar a varinha e acená-la.

 _Finite?_ , pensou Harry. _Eu só tenho que pensar..._ Mas já tinha funcionado; Harry fez uma careta quando seu ilíaco se moveu, e suas pernas cresceram, as patas se alongaram e seu rabo sumiu. Uma parte sua ficou aliviada ao perceber que ainda usava suas vestes, mas suas outras partes estavam doloridas.

Moony o ajudou a se levantar e passou um braço ao seu redor. Harry fez uma careta e cambaleou.

— Quer que a gente o leve para a Ala Hospitalar? — perguntou Draco.

— Não — respondeu Moony. — Eu tenho um pouco de Poção Estimulante no meu escritório, e acho que isso será o bastante. — Fred e George ainda pareciam aterrorizados. — Não vou tirar pontos nem fazer com que sejam expulsos — garantiu a eles. — Acidentes acontecem. — Olhou-os severamente e disse: — Mas se eu ficar sabendo que voltaram a usar esse feitiço, ficarei muito desapontado... Transfiguração humana não é algo com que se deva brincar. — Eles se apressaram a assentir e Moony sorriu para eles. — Harry voltará ao Salão Comunal depois do jantar.

Fred e George, percebendo que tinham sido dispensados, pegaram Draco e foram embora. Moony destrancou o escritório, levou Harry até o sofá e foi direto para a lareira.

— Número doze, Grimmauld Place. — A cabeça de Monstro apareceu um momento depois, mas ele não falou; ele olhou para Harry, trêmulo no sofá, e desapareceu.

Moony tinha acabado de colocar uma xícara de chá na mão de Harry — que pôde sentir o cheiro da poção misturada — quando Padfoot chegou. Harry fez uma careta quando o fogo urrou, antes de espirrar várias vezes quando Padfoot tirou as cinzas das vestes e do cabelo, antes de se aproximar, ainda com o cheiro do fogo.

— Garoto? — chamou ele, olhando para Moony, que ainda cheirava à exasperação. Mas ele parecia orgulhoso e um pouco divertido, então Harry não achou que era algo grave. — Garoto, o que... — Harry deixou a xícara de lado e passou os braços ao redor de seu padrinho, que deu tapinhas nas suas costas, cheirando à confusão (que era uma mistura de coisas). Esses cheiros, Harry percebia, não eram iguais aos de comidas ou coisas, mas eram parecidos com a sensação que os sentimentos causavam.

Para a vergonha de Harry, ele choramingou em vez de falar. Padfoot se afastou para olhar seu rosto, enquanto Harry tentava encontrar sua voz.

— Eu consegui — disse Harry, rouco. — Eu me transformei.

— Você... — Padfoot sorriu. — Deu certo?

— Oh, deu certo — disse Moony, afastando um pouco Padfoot para que pudesse colocar a xícara na mão de Harry mais uma vez.

— Doeu — contou Harry, tomando um gole de chá. Sentiu o rosto esquentar, e seus ouvidos estavam quentes e úmidos; Harry sempre odiara a poção Estimulante. Padfoot o olhou com simpatia. — Tipo... tudo estava se mexendo e esticando...

— E os rabos — disse Padfoot, balançando a cabeça. Moony, também, fez uma careta. — Fica melhor, garoto. Mude mais uma ou duas vezes e nem vai mais sentir.

Era o que Harry esperava e, pela primeira vez, achava ter tido uma ideia de como eram as luas cheias para Moony. Seu rosto devia ter demonstrado alguma coisa, porque Moony deu de ombros de um jeito meio impotente.

— Beba o resto — disse Moony. Harry obedeceu.

— Como se sente? — quis saber Padfoot quando a xícara de Harry estava vazia.

— Melhor — respondeu, hesitante. E se sentia mesmo.

— Bom — disse Padfoot, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. — Porque eu quero ver.

— Padfoot! — guinchou Moony. — Ele está exausto! Você não pode...

— Ele não está cansado de verdade, só está com medo de que volte a doer... — Padfoot estava certo, Harry tinha de admitir. — E se ele ficar adiando, vai ser mais difícil. Nenhum dos livros diz isso... Lembra do Peter? — Moony fez uma careta.

— Como foi que você decidiu continuar a se transformar depois da primeira vez? — perguntou Harry.

— Mais coragem do que cérebro? — ofereceu Padfoot. — E um motivo bem importante. — Olhou para Moony, que sorriu timidamente. — Vamos lá, garoto.

Harry respirou fundo e começou a murmurar seu encantamento.

 _Continua._


	26. The Dragon

**Capítulo Vinte e Seis**

 **The Dragon**

 **(O Dragão)**

Fevereiro e março passaram rapidamente em Hogwarts. Harry, feliz por ter conseguido se transformar, só podia desejar ter tentado antes, durante as férias de natal. Na escola, a combinação de várias pessoas e de pouco tempo dificultava encontrar um lugar para praticar. Além da sua primeira transformação desastrosa na frente de Draco e dos gêmeos — que, felizmente, não mencionaram o incidente — e sua segunda tentativa com Padfoot, só tentara uma outra vez, algumas semanas depois, no escritório de Moony.

Duas luas cheias tinham ido e vindo, e Harry tinha ficado para trás, desapontado, mas um pouco aliviado também; como Padfoot e Moony tinham dito, ele ainda era muito menor do que qualquer um eles — conseguia passar por baixo do torso de Padfoot, de fato — e não tinha prática o bastante para conseguir controlar seu corpo de lobo em uma briga, se chegasse a tanto.

Harry estava ansioso para se transformar novamente, mas com Moony concentrado em seus alunos de NOM e NIEM, e com Padfoot ajudando os Recrutas dos Aurores a se prepararem para a formatura — algo que deixara Tonks bastante animada em sua última carta —, ele não tivera a oportunidade e, por isso, continuara em sua forma normal e humana.

Mas seu corpo humano não era mais o mesmo; desde que se transformara, Harry notara diferenças em sua visão: mesmo sem os óculos, sua visão tinha melhorado um pouco, mas também notada que o vermelho e o verde pareciam mais opacos do que antes, enquanto o amarelo, o azul e o roxo pareciam mais pronunciados. Mais do que isso, entretanto, eram as melhoras para seu olfato e audição.

Harry não conseguia acreditar como tinha sido ignorante antes, ou melhor, o quanto estivera perdendo. A escola era uma verdadeira abundância de cheiros, alguns agradáveis, outros enjoativos, e outros só estavam _lá_. Era impossível entrar em uma sala de aula sem ser atingido pelos cheiros dos ocupantes anteriores, impossível passar por alguém nos corredores sem ter uma vaga ideia de como se sentiam, e impossível estar em qualquer lugar abaixo do terceiro andar sem sentir os cheiros da cozinha e sentir fome por isso.

Mas sentir cheiros e entendê-los eram duas coisas diferentes, especialmente quando se tratava de sentimentos; como lobo, ele tivera um entendimento instintivo do que cada cheiro significava, mas como humano, tinha menos instinto e costumava pensar mais. Tentara usar o truque de Padfoot e Moony para sentir o cheiro de mentiras, mas ainda não conseguira, porque não soubera quando se concentrar e não soubera pelo que procurar. Pensara ter sentido o cheiro de uma mentira uma vez, mas se prendera tanto ao cheiro, que não ouvira o que tinha sido dito.

Mas as coisas que ouvia eram muito mais do que queria; por mais que fosse conveniente ouvir Ron chamá-lo da outra ponta do corredor e fosse divertido ouvir Draco resmungar para si mesmo, Harry se pegou entreouvindo todos os tipos de coisas interessantes e vergonhosas que os alunos falavam nos corredores. Sentia que não tinha o direito de saber a maior parte dessas coisas e tentava esquecê-las.

Aí, havia os barulhos mais gerais; os passos, o farfalhar das vestes, as conversas distantes, a água correndo pelos canos, o barulho de Pirraça fazendo bagunça vários andares abaixo, o bater dos corações, o som das respirações de quem estava por perto... era opressivo, e Harry teve uma dor de cabeça constante durante fevereiro. Por fim, nas últimas semanas de março, aprendera a ignorar os sons.

Harry ainda não encontrara uma forma de contar a seus amigos, também; Ron acharia legal, Hermione provavelmente protestaria a ilegalidade disso tudo, e Draco provavelmente se sentiria ofendido por Harry não ter contado antes, especialmente por Draco ter estado lá na primeira transformação. Estava igualmente dividido entre querer contar a eles e ter medo de como eles reagiriam. Felizmente, ainda que eles houvessem notado os espirros e as dores de cabeça enquanto Harry se acostumava, eles tinham outras coisas com que se preocupar, o que deu a Harry tempo de pensar em como abordar o assunto.

Depois das férias de natal, Draco estivera ocupado com Hydrus e com as cartas quase diárias que recebia de casa. Harry deduziu que tanto Hydrus quanto as cartas tinham alternado entre serem apologéticas e compreensivas, e bravas, decepcionadas e preocupadas. Não havia muito que Draco pudesse fazer para evitar as corujas, mas ele passara a usar o Mapa dos Marotos para evitar seu irmão; Harry não o culpava, afinal, fora ele que descobrira que o pergaminho _era_ um mapa, apesar de Harry achar que Fred e George tivessem o ajudado.

No começo de março, Ron sofrera com a saudade de casa — apesar de mandar cartas para os pais regularmente, e mais ainda para Ginny, e de ter os irmãos mais velhos na escola — e ficara quieto por alguns dias. Harry e Draco finalmente tinham conseguido fazê-lo superar a saudade com inúmeros jogos de xadrez, Snap Explosivo e histórias engraçadas. Draco não tinha muitas histórias, mas ele ficava feliz em ouvir Harry e Ron contar as deles, e Ron, felizmente, animava-se ao contar as histórias das artes de seus irmãos quando eram mais novos.

Hermione também ajudara Ron do seu próprio jeito, ao fazer companhia a ele; Ron se sentia um pouco negligenciado, pois Draco evitava os Sonserinos e passava mais tempo com Fred e George, enquanto Harry tentava se acostumar a ser um Animago e era arrastado para o Quadribol por Wood, e Hermione estudava. Hermione o colocara sob sua proteção e, por mais que Ron mais tarde reclamasse — com bom-humor — das horas que fora forçado a passar na biblioteca, Harry achava que tinha sido algo bom a ambos; sob a influência de Ron, Hermione tinha relaxado um pouco com seus estudos — admitidamente, bem pouco, mas ainda era muito mais do que Harry já tinha conseguido —, e Ron entendera melhor a parte teórica dos trabalhos da escola.

Fosse por Hermione ter conversado com ele, fosse por meramente ter se sentado ao lado dela, ou até mesmo por ter lido por si mesmo, Harry não sabia, mas Ron estava em pé de igualdade com Draco — e muito além de Harry — no que dizia respeito à teoria mágica, apesar de Harry ainda ser melhor do que os dois quando se tratava de habilidades práticas, e estava melhor até do que Hermione em Defesa e Transfiguração.

Deles, Hermione foi a única a ficar na escola durante a páscoa, dizendo que precisava estudar para as provas. Ron protestara, dizendo que ainda faltavam várias semanas para as provas, mas seus protestos não foram ouvidos; ela se despedira deles na noite anterior à chegada do trem, porque quando eles estivessem acordados e prontos para irem embora, Hermione já estaria escondida na biblioteca.

Ron planejara ir para casa — apesar de ter prometido visitar — e Draco planejara ficar em Grimmauld Place de novo. Infelizmente, seu irmão o viu na plataforma, e o senhor Malfoy se aproximara tão rapidamente que Harry achou que ele tinha aparatado. Draco fez uma careta e seu cheiro virou uma bola com tantas coisas conflitantes, que Harry precisou coçar o nariz e se virar por um momento.

— Draco — disse o senhor Malfoy. Ele parecia desconfiado, esperançoso e irritado; Harry achava que este último era por sua causa. — Você disse que ia ficar na escola...

— Surpresa — disse Draco com um sorriso fraco. O senhor Malfoy olhou para seu filho mais novo (Harry olhou para alguns metros atrás dele e viu a senhora Malfoy e Hydrus observarem com interesse) e, então, abruptamente sua expressão fria se transformou em algo que era quase um sorriso. Draco parecia tão surpreso quanto Harry.

— Deixe-me ajudá-lo com isso — disse o senhor Malfoy, pegando o malão de Draco. — Despeça-se do senhor Potter; Dobby nos espera para o jantar.

— Tchau, Potter — murmurou Draco com um olhar cauteloso para sua família; a senhora Malfoy parecia querer chorar, e Hydrus parecia amargurado. O senhor Malfoy só parecia impaciente.

— Eu vou, er... tentar escrever? — ofereceu Harry.

— Se escrever mesmo, tente fazer uma letra mais legível do que a que usa na escola — pediu Draco numa óbvia tentativa vão de parecer desafetado — e use palavras difíceis, do seu dicionário.

— A gente se vê no trem — disse Harry, forçando um sorriso. Draco assentiu e foi com sua família. Sua mãe colocou uma mão em seu ombro e o guiou para a barreira.

Harry se virou, tentando encontrar a própria família, mas parecia que eles já tinham o visto.

— Harry! — Tonks foi a primeira a alcançá-lo e o puxou para um abraço entusiasmado. Quando ela se afastou, ela parecia cansada, apesar de seu cabelo estar num tom alegre de azul. Padfoot apareceu atrás dela, sorrindo, e puxou Harry para um abraço apertado, antes de olhar ao redor.

— Onde está Draco?

— Sua família o levou para casa — disse Harry. Padfoot fez uma careta, mas assentiu.

— Onde está Remus? — perguntou Tonks, esperançosa.

— Não sei — respondeu Harry.

— Marly está procurando — disse Padfoot. Tonks cresceu vários centímetros para que pudesse olhar por cima da multidão.

— Harry! — Ron apareceu à esquerda, com o malão e Ginny o seguindo.

— E aí — cumprimentou Tonks alegremente quando Ginny a abraçou, antes de voltar a procurar por Moony. Ginny sorriu para Harry e Padfoot, e a senhora Weasley se aproximou, parecendo incomodada.

— Olá, Nymphadora — Tonks suspirou —, Sirius, Harry, querido... — disse, distraída, olhando ao redor. — Vocês não viram Fred e George, viram?

— Não, desculpe — respondeu Harry. Tonks, entretanto, assentiu.

— Eles estão vindo — respondeu, a boca se torcendo. Padfoot riu. Por ser mais baixo, Harry precisou esperar alguns momentos para ver, mas quando viu, não conseguiu evitar a risada. Ron e Ginny também riram, mas o rosto da senhora Weasley se fechou; Moony tinha uma mão no ombro de Fred e a outra no ombro de George, guiando-os educada, mas firmemente pela multidão até onde eram esperados.

Os três estavam cobertos por algum tipo de meleca laranja, e Harry suspeitava que se pudesse ser removida por algum feitiço, Moony já o teria feito. Mas Moony ria, assim como Fred e George, mas os gêmeos empalideceram ao notarem sua mãe. Ginny se jogou neles, sorrindo, e foi recebida com sorrisos sinceros, mas discretos; os gêmeos observavam a senhora Weasley com muito medo.

— O que foi que vocês _fizeram_?! — exclamou a senhora Weasley, aproximando-se. — Eu sinto tanto, Remus... Ah, olhe o que fizeram com as vestes! — Fred passou Ginny para George, que a empurrou para os outros e para longe da ira da senhora Weasley.

— É como se eles nunca tivessem ido embora! — disse Ginny alegremente, sentando-se no malão de Ron para assistir. Ron tentou, em vão, fazê-la sair, enquanto Harry observava, divertido. Marlene tinha aparecido atrás de Padfoot em algum momento e observava com interesse.

— Bem — começou Fred.

— Tinha esses feijãozinhos de todos os sabores... — George parou de falar, olhando para Fred num pedido de ajuda, enquanto a senhora Weasley colocava as mãos na cintura. Ela respirou fundo e Harry se preparou para os gritos, mas, para sua surpresa (e, aparentemente, para a de todos que observavam), a senhora Weasley jogou as mãos para cima e puxou os dois para um abraço. Fred e George se entreolharam, confusos, por trás dela, mas pareciam aliviados por não estarem ouvindo gritos.

— Sentimos sua falta, mãe — disse Fred.

— Um monte — adicionou George, dando tapinhas em seu ombro.

— Vocês ainda estão encrencados — disse ela severamente, tirando um pouco da meleca laranja das próprias vestes. — Mas _é_ bom vê-los. O natal não foi o mesmo...

— É melhor deixá-los sozinhos — disse Tonks em um tom baixo, mas Harry, Padfoot e Moony ouviram, e Marlene pareceu entender.

— Eu escrevo — disse Ron — para combinarmos alguma coisa.

— Brilhante — disse Harry, enquanto Moony encolhia seu malão e o de Harry, guardando-os no bolso. — A gente se vê!

 **-x-**

Com o feriado à sua disposição, Harry passou um pouco de cada dia em sua forma Animaga; às vezes seguindo Padfoot pela casa — independente de _ele_ estar como um cachorro ou não — e, uma vez, adormecera tomando sol sob a janela. Era bom se transformar, mas o lado lupino de Harry ainda não tinha se acostumado com a ideia de estar preso e ficava cada vez mais inquieto e impaciente se ficasse dentro de casa como um lobo por muito tempo.

Alguns dias depois do começo do feriado, encontraram uma solução; ele e Padfoot se transformaram e foram até o parque do outro lado da rua — Harry ficara tão animado e distraído que quase foi atropelado por uma bicicleta —, e Moony jogava gravetos e bolas para eles buscarem. Harry não achava os gravetos e as bolas brinquedos muito legais — surpreendeu a si mesmo ao desejar por um coelho ou algo parecido e, então, repreendeu esse instinto na mesma hora —, mas competir com Padfoot era o que deixava as coisas divertidas.

Harry ainda parecia o bastante com um filhote para não assustar as pessoas no parque, mas Padfoot insistira que ele usasse uma coleira, só por precaução, e Harry estava ansioso demais para sair para se importar; as idas ao parque passaram a ser diárias e se o clima permitisse, iam uma vez pela manhã e uma à tarde. Pelo fim da semana, Harry se sentia mais confortável em seu corpo lupino do que esperara, apesar de ainda precisar recitar seu encantamento para conseguir se transformar.

Tivera notícias de Draco apenas uma vez; tinha sido uma carta curta e educada — e Harry soube na mesma hora que algo estava errado — em resposta à carta bastante longa que Harry enviara. Ron mandava cartas mais frequentemente, e Hermione mandava quase todos os dias, perguntando como ele estava e lembrando-o de estudar determinada página do livro ou perguntando se ele sabia que só faltavam dez semanas até as provas.

Então, três dias antes da volta às aulas, Harry teve o sonho mais estranho. Estava em um lugar barulhento e mal iluminado e estava satisfeito; _muito_ satisfeito. Harry se viu entregar algo grande, marrom e redondo a um par enorme de mãos, e foi quando sua cicatriz doeu, acordando-o, ofegante e confuso. Harry esfregou a testa até a dor ter dado lugar a um incômodo, e tentou se lembrar do sonho para que pudesse contar a Padfoot pela manhã; a cicatriz de Harry só doía quando Voldemort estava envolvido de alguma forma.

Depois, Harry dormiu mal pelo resto da noite e, quando acordou pela manhã, os detalhes de seu sonho se perderam na animação de ir visitar Ron.

Harry visitara poucas casas mágicas; a própria, a de Moony, a Mansão Malfoy, e a dos Tonks uma ou duas vezes. A casa dos Tonks tinha influências muggle, porque eles moravam em um bairro muggle, e Harry só tinha visto a cozinha; a de Moony era organizada e acolhedora, mas era isolada, e a Mansão Malfoy era muito limpa, muito formal e muito cheia de pessoas distantes e hostis — além de Dobby e (quando ele estava bem-humorado) Draco. A Toca tinha uma atmosfera receptora, calorosa e viva, cheirava à pão recém assado e o cheiro latejante que ele passara a associar à magia, e Harry gostou dela na mesma hora.

A senhora Weasley estivera comendo um pedaço de bolo e lia uma revista à mesa da cozinha quando Harry chegou, e ela lhe deu um sorriso carinhoso e o direcionou para o lado de fora; Ron, Fred e George estavam desgominando o jardim — algo com o que Harry nunca precisara se preocupar com o pequeno jardim de Grimmauld —, enquanto Ginny observava, mal-humorada.

— Harry! — disse ela, animando-se ao vê-lo. Ela indicou o espaço ao seu lado na grama, e Harry se sentou, observando com interesse quando Fred jogou um gnomo por cima da cerca.

— Isso os machuca? — perguntou Harry.

— Não — respondeu. — Eles só ficam um pouco tontos e, com sorte, vão ficar bravos o bastante para não voltar por uns dias. Mas Ron e eu fizemos uma casa para eles há alguns anos, e eu acho que eles se convenceram de que queremos que eles fiquem aqui para sempre.

— Eles são pesados? — perguntou.

— Eles têm o mesmo peso que um pão — respondeu, dando de ombros, antes de corar e arregalar os olhos. Olhou para a porta. — Digo, eu não saberia. — Harry a olhou de um jeito estranho. — Eu não posso chegar perto deles, porque a mãe acha que os gnomos são uma péssima influência. — Revirou os olhos.

— Então, como você sabe que eles têm o mesmo peso que um pão? — quis saber.

— Não sei — respondeu.

— Mas você disse...

— Não disse, não.

— Foi — disse Harry, confuso. — Você acabou...

— Não — cantarolou e jogou o cabelo para trás dos ombros. Harry torceu o nariz ao sentir o cheiro de flores que ela emanava ao se mexer, não por ser desagradável, mas por ter sido súbito. — Ron! — chamou, antes que Harry pudesse continuar a perguntar sobre os gnomos. — Harry chegou!

Ron olhou para onde eles estavam, sorriu e acenou, antes de ser mordido no calcanhar por um gnomo errante. O gnomo lhe mostrou a língua, desviou das mãos de George e se escondeu no arbusto mais próximo. Ginny explodiu em risadas, e Harry conseguia ouvir Ron xingar do outro lado do jardim.

Outro gnomo passou correndo pelos pés de Harry e Ginny. Harry quase se transformou para que pudesse caçá-lo, mas se impediu no último momento. Felizmente, Ginny não percebeu; ela tirou a sandália e, com uma mira precisa, jogou-a no gnomo, derrubando-o. Fred o pegou enquanto ele ainda estava zonzo, e Ron teve a honra de lidar com ele.

— Então, er... é bom que todos estejam em casa? — perguntou Harry. Pela frequência com que Ginny mandava cartas para Ron, Harry sabia que ela devia sentir falta dos irmãos.

— É ótimo — respondeu alegremente, deitando-se na grama. — Pode ser bastante solitário durante o semestre... Foi bacana ver o Charlie no natal, é claro, mas foi estranho não estarem todos lá. — Ela ficou em silêncio por alguns momentos, antes de falar: — Mas eu pude ver um dragão!

— Mesmo? — perguntou Harry, sorrindo, apesar de isso tê-lo incomodado por algum motivo. Balançou a cabeça para clareá-la. O mais perto que chegara de um dragão fora ver o rabo de um ao voltar de seu cofre no Gringotes. — Era muito grande?

— Era um filhote — contou, um pouco desapontada. — Mas ainda assim era grande... Mais ou menos do tamanho do seu padrinho quando ele se transforma. — Harry quase perguntou como ela sabia disso, mas então lembrou que ela tinha visto Padfoot na plataforma no primeiro de setembro, seguindo o trem.

— Você o tocou? — perguntou.

— Sim — respondeu e mostrou a cicatriz da queimadura em sua palma como prova. Harry fez uma careta. — Eles não são muito amigáveis.

— Então sua mãe te deixa chegar perto de dragões, mas não de gnomos? — perguntou Harry, confuso.

— Charlie e Tom me levaram _bem_ cedinho — contou Ginny, parecendo culpada. — Meus pais ainda estavam dormindo. Eu tive que fingir que me queimei no bule no café da manhã, para que eles não desconfiassem, ou Charlie teria _tantos_ problemas. Acho que a mãe teria explodido ou cuspido fogo, como um dragão. — Quando Ron contava das vezes que a senhora Weasley ficara realmente brava, sua expressão era de medo maravilhado. Mas Ginny só parecia pensativa, apesar de Harry duvidar de que ela estaria tão calma se a raiva fosse direcionada a ela.

Harry conversou com Ginny, enquanto Ron e os gêmeos trabalhavam, mas quando a senhora Weasley chamou Ginny para ajudá-la com o almoço, Harry se levantou e foi ajudar com os últimos gnomos. Tinha algumas marcas de mordidas nas mãos e nas canelas quando terminou, apesar de nenhuma mordida ter rompido a pele, e se esqueceu completamente das mordidas quando a senhora Weasley colocou um prato de sanduíches grelhados na mesa.

 **-x-**

Era quase como se tivesse voltado no tempo quando a porta do compartimento foi aberta e Draco entrou, arrastando o malão e a coruja. A única diferença de setembro, era que Draco estava um pouco mais alto e que sua coruja parecera muito mais interessada antes; agora, ela estava com a cabeça sob a asa e com as costas para Draco.

Harry quase tinha se esquecido de que ele tinha uma coruja, apesar de supor que Draco — que passara os últimos meses tentando evitar as cartas de seus pais — não teria muita utilidade para ela. Ela certamente não estivera em Grimmauld durante o natal, e Harry se perguntou se ela estivera no Corujal ou se ela morara na Mansão. De todo modo, a coruja não parecia impressionada e ignorou Hedwig quando ela bateu o bico.

Harry e Ron se levantaram para ajudar Draco com o malão e lhe ofereceram os doces que compraram mais cedo. Draco se encolheu perto da janela, mordiscando um sapinho de chocolate, não parecendo muito inclinado a conversar com eles. Perebas cheirou seu pé e, então, parecendo reconhecer o cheiro, começou a morder o cadarço de Draco.

— Como foi o feriado? — perguntou Harry.

— Bom — disse Draco sem olhá-los. Harry e Ron se entreolharam, perturbados.

— Você estudou? — perguntou Ron. — Eu estudei só para a Hermione parar de me encher.

— Estudei um pouco, sim — disse Draco, apoiando a testa no vidro. Harry, que nem mesmo olhara para seus livros durante o feriado, remexeu-se em seu lugar, sentindo-se culpado.

— Quer jogar xadrez? — perguntou Ron, tirando o tabuleiro e as peças de sua mochila. Um sorriso alegre apareceu no rosto de Draco surpreendentemente rápido e ele assentiu.

A viagem de trem passou rapidamente depois disso; em um momento, Hydrus tinha ido procurar por Draco, mas Blaise — que estava com ele — conseguiu distrai-lo e tirá-lo do compartimento sem maiores delongas. Blaise foi atrás dele com um assentir e um sorriso bastante fraco para Harry. Moony também passou pelo compartimento, roubou um sapinho de chocolate e cumprimentou os outros, e não muito depois disso eles estavam desembarcando na plataforma e entrando nas carruagens.

Harry, Ron e Draco dividiram a carruagem com Neville e Dean — Seamus ficara na escola — e os cinco conversaram durante todo o caminho. Além de sentir um pouco de fome e desejar que pudesse correr ao lado das carruagens como um lobo para sentir o ar fresco, ao invés de estar dentro de uma, Harry estava de bom-humor.

Hermione correu até eles assim que entraram no Saguão de Entrada e não estava sozinha. Harry sentiu uma pontada de inquietude ao ver Morton atrás dela — Morton sempre deixara bastante claro seu desgosto por nascidos muggle —, mas Morton parecia se sentir tão desesperado quanto Hermione, então seus interesses eram claramente os mesmos, pelo menos por ora.

— Hermione? — chamou Harry.

— Conte a ele — disse ela a Morton.

— Eu fui visitar Hagrid ontem — murmurou Morton, levando Harry, Ron, Draco e Hermione para longe dos outros alunos que chegavam. — E acho que ele finalmente pirou! — Harry trocou um olhar com Ron.

— Pirou? — perguntou Ron.

— Ele conseguiu um dragão — gemeu Morton. — Parece que ele conseguiu um ovo há alguns dias, mas agora ele chocou! Chocou! Um dragão, na escola! Um dragão naquela cabana minúscula de madeira! No que ele estava pensando?!

Harry trocou um olhar consternado com seus amigos.

 _Continua._

 **N/T:** Obrigada pelos comentários!

A quem interessar: acabei de revisar Innocent e só estou ajustando os últimos detalhes. Vou mandar o arquivo para quem deixou o e-mail durante o fim de semana. Quem mais quiser, me manda uma mensagem por aqui ou pelo Facebook com seu e-mail, que eu já encaminho. Lembrando que, para me passar seu endereço de e-mail por aqui, você não pode digitá-lo como faz normalmente, porque o fanfiction apaga. Escreva com espaços ou algo assim.

Enfim. Até semana que vem!


	27. A Letter to Charlie

**Capítulo Vinte e Sete**

 **A Letter to Charlie**

 **(Uma Carta para Charlie)**

— Tem certeza? — perguntou Harry a Morton.

— É claro que tenho certeza, eu vi — respondeu Morton, parecendo frustrado.

— Eu também — disse Hermione, fazendo uma careta para Harry.

— Tudo bem — disse Harry; _era_ Hagrid, então não devia estar tão surpreso.

— Tudo bem? — repetiu Morton. — Não, _não_ está tudo bem! O que vamos fazer?

— Eu não... Nós? — perguntou Harry.

— Bem, ele não pode ficar com o dragão — disse Hermione com uma careta. — É ilegal! Se ele for pego com um, ele vai ter tantos problemas, _principalmente_ por morar em uma escola.

— Venda — disse Draco, encolhendo os ombros. — Tenho certeza de que meu pai conhece alguém... Talvez Gringotes o aceite; eles sempre estão procurando por dragões de segurança. — Por mais que concordasse com Hermione e achasse que Hagrid não podia ficar com o dragão, Harry desgostava da ideia de envolver o senhor Malfoy de qualquer forma. Não que fosse dizer isso a Draco, que parecia um pouco estranho depois do tempo em casa.

— Charlie — disse Harry, puxando a manga de Ron.

— Desculpe? — disse Ron, parecendo confuso. — Charlie... o que... Ah! É, ele ficaria com o dragão, tenho certeza! — Draco e Morton pareciam confusos, mas Hermione assentia. — Charlie trabalha em uma reserva de dragões, lá na Romênia — explicou.

Draco assentiu, parecendo aliviado, e Morton torceu o nariz, mas não se opôs a ideia, felizmente. Harry supôs que ele só estava infeliz por precisar da ajuda de Grifinórios. Ainda assim, o fato de ele ter pedido ajuda melhorou novamente a opinião que Harry tinha dele.

— Vamos visitar Hagrid depois do jantar — decidiu Harry — e vamos conversar com ele sobre isso. Se ele concordar, você pode mandar uma carta para Charlie. — Ron assentiu.

— Bem, você parece ter tudo sob controle — disse Morton, observando Harry com interesse. — Me avisem quando se livrarem do dragão para que eu possa visitar Hagrid, está bem?

— Você não vai...

— Ele tem um dragão e isso é ilegal — disse Morton simplesmente. — Não vou chegar nem perto dele até que o dragão tenha ido embora, porque eu não quero ser expulso. — Com isso, ele entrou no Salão Principal e se juntou aos outros alunos do primeiro ano à mesa de Sonserina. Harry, Ron, Hermione e Draco foram se sentar com Fred, George, Katie e Oliver. Hagrid não estava presente à mesa principal.

— Potter! — disse Oliver, dando um tapinha em suas costas. — Feriado foi bom? Espero que tenha conseguido voar; precisamos que você esteja em forma nesse semestre...

Relutante, Harry se permitiu entrar em uma conversa sobre Quadribol, que durou até a comida aparecer. Então, com os outros distraídos, conseguiu se voltar para seus amigos.

— ... amizade súbita com Morton? — perguntava Ron a Hermione, parecendo desapontado.

— Não é uma amizade, Ron — respondeu Hermione friamente. — Nós nos vimos pela escola durante o feriado e aí ele veio falar comigo ontem, depois do café, e me contou sobre o dragão, então fomos visitar Hagrid e aí ele concordou em contar a vocês.

— Você sabe desde ontem?! — perguntou Ron, incrédulo. — Por que não mandou uma carta?

— Sim, essa é uma boa ideia — sibilou Hermione. — _Caro Ron, como está? Eu estou bem, mas adivinha o que eu descobri: Hagrid está com um filhote de dragão em sua cabana. Hermione._ E se alguém interceptasse?

— As pessoas têm coisas melhores para fazer além de ler as correspondências de Weasley, tenho certeza — falou Draco lentamente.

— Hermione está certa — disse Harry, balançando a cabeça. — Além disso, não podemos fazer nada antes de ver Hagrid.

Comeram o mais rápido que puderam, apesar de Harry saber que nenhum de seus amigos estava com muita fome pela quantidade de comida que eles colocaram nos pratos. Harry beliscou seu pão a maior parte do tempo e nem sequer encostou na sua torta de caramelo. Assim que podiam sair do Salão sem ninguém desconfiar, saíram e foram para o Salão Comunal, buscar a capa e o mapa de Harry.

Era a primeira vez que Harry tentava colocar mais de uma pessoa sob a capa, mas ao se apertarem um pouco, ela cobriu os quatro confortavelmente. Satisfeito, mas não surpreso, Harry se deu conta de que ela provavelmente cobrira os quatro Marotos há muito tempo.

Desceram as escadas com cuidado; apesar de ainda não estar nem perto do toque de recolher, não queriam que alguém percebesse a visita, e Harry achava que era bom praticarem estar sob a capa. Para ele, estavam fazendo muito barulho; conseguia ouvir quatro corações, quatro respirações e o som de quatro pessoas andando, mas para uma pessoa normal, ele tinha certeza de que não estavam fazendo _tanto_ barulho assim. Não teriam problemas se não encontrassem McGonagall.

— Aiii — disse Hermione quando estavam no quanto andar —, Ron, é o meu pé!

— Não fui eu! — protestou Ron.

— Desculpe — murmurou Draco.

— Shhh! — sibilou Harry. Apesar disso (e de Ron ter tropeçado no degrau falso do segundo andar), conseguiram chegar ao jardim sem maiores incidentes, e Harry relaxou; a grama abafaria seus passos e estava ventando um pouco, o que abafaria outros barulhos que pudessem fazer. Harry tirou a capa de cima deles quando chegaram à cabana de Hagrid e a guardou no bolso, enquanto Hermione batia na porta.

Foi fácil de ouvir os passos de Hagrid pela cabana — e assim teria sido mesmo sem a audição de Harry — e Harry notou quando ele parou perto da porta, ajeitou-se e deu um passo para frente. A porta se abriu um pouco, e um dos olhos de Hagrid apareceu no vão. Então, ele sorriu e terminou de abrir a porta.

— Você contou pra eles? — perguntou a Hermione, que assentiu e forçou um sorriso. — Entrem, venham conhecê-lo! — Hagrid os deixou entrar, estudando rapidamente o jardim escurecido antes de fechar a porta. Era uma noite quente, mas a cabana de Hagrid estava abafada, provavelmente por causa do fogo na lareira. Harry dobrou as mangas na mesma hora, e Ron tirou o suéter, jogando-o em uma das cadeiras. Draco era atacado por Canino. Hermione tinha parado ao lado da janela, parecendo nervosa.

— Então, onde está... disse "ele"? — perguntou Ron, olhando para Hagrid. Agora que tinham entrado, podiam ver que Hagrid usava um avental enorme e cheio de babados, que estava manchado do que parecia ser sangue e também cheio de chamuscados. Harry trocou um olhar com Draco, que fez uma careta.

— Conheçam o Norberto! — disse Hagrid, orgulhoso, indicando para Ron se aproximar do fogo. Enquanto suas costas estavam viradas, Hermione abriu a janela e se abanou. Curioso, Harry seguiu Ron.

— Ele é um Dorso-Cristado Norueguês — disse Ron, parecendo surpreso. Harry tentou olhar para o dragão, mas o corpo de Hagrid estava no caminho. O cheiro de Ron era preocupado. — Como conseguiu um?

— Eu estava conversando com um bruxo no Cabeça de Javali, e ele era muito interessado em criaturas mágicas e tudo o mais, aí ele mostrou o ovo de Norberto e perguntou se eu estava interessado... Ele queria ter certeza de que eu daria conta de um, então eu disse que depois do Fofo...

— Fofo? — perguntou Harry, olhando ao redor. Ele esperava que "Fofo", fosse lá o que ele fosse, saísse de baixo da mesa ou da cama de Hagrid. Mas a única coisa que se moveu foi Canino, que girou para que Draco pudesse coçar sua barriga.

— Cérbero — disse Hagrid, carinhoso. Harry não tinha certeza do que ele estava falando, mas Draco e Hermione ofegaram. — Eu o tenho há alguns anos, mas o emprestei a Dumbledore...

— Para quê? — perguntou Draco duramente. Harry o olhou com curiosidade, e Canino choramingou por ele ter parado o carinho, mas Draco só olhava para Hagrid.

— Para... — Hagrid balançou a cabeça. — Não é da sua conta. — Draco franziu o cenho. — Venha ver o Norberto, Harry. — Hagrid foi para o lado e Ron recuou para que Harry pudesse se aproximar. Lá, deitado no fogo, estava o dragão Norberto.

Ele tinha o tamanho de um gato doméstico, tinha a cor castanha alaranjada — apesar de isso provavelmente ser do fogo —, com asas finas e duras, longas garras brancas e longas cristas em suas costas. Ele abriu um olho laranja fino e os estudou por um momento, antes de bocejar, expondo dentes afiados, e se aninhar melhor no fogo.

— Ele cresceu — ofegou Hermione, atrás de Harry. — Ele estava menor ontem...

— Ele tem um bom apetite — disse Hagrid, orgulhoso. O coração de Harry se apertou; Hagrid parecia completamente apaixonado por seu novo animalzinho ou amigo ou seja lá o que ele esperava que Norberto fosse. — Vai estar tão longo quanto uma vassoura até o fim da semana.

— Aqui? — perguntou Harry, aproveitando a oportunidade. — Hagrid, em um mês ele não vai caber na cabana. — Hagrid olhou ao redor de sua cabana, e Harry duvidou que essa era a primeira vez que ele pensava nisso; achava que Hagrid só não queria aceitar o fato de que Norberto seria (por causa do espaço) um visitante temporário.

— O que você _está_ planejando fazer com ele a longo prazo? — perguntou Hermione, curiosa.

— Bem... Eu vou ver como ele se sai, primeiro — disse Hagrid — e, depois, talvez... talvez o levar para morar na floresta? — Olhou para Harry, esperançoso, claramente querendo apoio.

— A floresta? — perguntou Harry. — Não é perigoso?

— Vou esperar até que ele cresça mais um pouco — disse Hagrid, como se isso óbvio. — Ter certeza que ele consegue se proteger das outras criaturas e tudo mais.

Harry, que estivera pensando que seria perigoso para os alunos se ou quando Norberto saísse da floresta e fosse para o jardim, e perigoso para Moony e Padfoot durante as luas cheias, não conseguiu pensar em mais nada a dizer. Ron, felizmente, o salvou.

— Sabe para onde ele pode ir, Hagrid? Para o meu irmão Charlie.

— Charlie? — perguntou Hagrid. — Sempre gostei dele...

— Ele está trabalhando com dragões, numa reserva na Romênia. — Uma expressão sonhadora apareceu no rosto de Hagrid; ele certamente imaginava um trabalho com dragões. — Tenho certeza que eles amariam o Norberto.

— Mas a Romênia é longe — disse Hagrid, olhando para o fogo, onde Norberto começava a acordar.

— Ele estaria com a própria espécie — disse Hermione.

— E um dragão realmente não devia ficar numa escola — disse Draco rudemente, e o rosto de Hagrid se abateu. Harry lançou um olhar exasperado para Draco. — Se os alunos descobrissem, eles iriam querer visitar o tempo todo — continuou, lançando um olhar sofrido para Harry. — E se alguma coisa acontecesse, como os animais de estimação sumirem ou as pessoas se machucarem, iam culpar o dragão.

 _E provavelmente estariam certos_ , Harry não conseguiu evitar pensar.

Mas a última frase de Draco parecia ter tido efeito em Hagrid; ele parecia perturbado e triste — quase nostálgico, Harry achou — e torcia as mãos, olhando para o fogo tristemente. Norberto saiu e deixou um rastro de cinzas sobre o chão de madeira ao ir em direção a Ron. O garoto ficou imóvel quando Norberto colocou a língua para fora para tocar seu sapato.

— Talvez possa mandar uma carta para Charlie, então, Ron? — perguntou Hagrid, parecendo chateado. — Eu não ia querer... não como Aragog.

— Quem? — perguntou Hermione, mas Hagrid apenas balançou a cabeça tristemente.

— Sim — disse Ron com a voz aguda. — Eu vou... posso fazer isso hoje à noite, se quiser. — Ele se afastou do filhote de dragão, e Norberto sibilou seu descontentamento, antes de ir atrás dele. Hagrid o olhou com carinho.

— Vai me avisar, né? — perguntou Hagrid, sentando-se no chão da cabana com as pernas cruzadas. Norberto foi até ele (Ron pareceu aliviado) e prontamente mordeu um dedo de Hagrid. — Ah, abençoado seja, ele está com fome — disse, pegando uma tigela do balcão da cozinha. Hagrid fez um bule de chá para eles enquanto alimentava Norberto com alguma coisa que tinha um forte cheio de sangue e algum tipo de álcool. A cabeça de Harry começou a girar só com o cheiro.

Eles trocaram histórias sobre o feriado, embora Harry preferisse que Hermione falasse menos (sobre tudo o que ela tinha revisado) e Draco, mais; ele contava muito pouco. Ele disse a Harry que Dobby mandara lembranças e que o senhor Malfoy passou muito tempo com Hydrus, aparentemente preparando-o para a próxima temporada de Quadribol.

Mas Harry conseguiu ler as entrelinhas; Draco não mencionara a senhora Malfoy, o que fez Harry assumir que ela não estivera na casa ou, pelo menos, não estivera com Draco, que se Hydrus e o senhor Malfoy ficaram juntos, então Draco ficara de fora, e suspeitava que as lembranças de Dobby indicavam com quem Draco passara a maior parte do feriado. Harry sorriu tristemente para Draco, do outro lado da mesa, e Draco desviou os olhos.

Depois de ter sido alimentado, Norberto estava cheio de energia. Ele bateu as asas fracamente algumas vezes, antes de desistir e ir até uma parede, na qual afundou as afiadas garras e subiu, arrancando pequenas farpas ao escalar. Harry e os outros o observaram com cautela. Canino se escondeu sob a cama de Hagrid.

— Garoto espero — disse Hagrid, acariciando a lateral do corpo de Norberto com um dedo. — Não caia, ou você vai... — Norberto não caiu; ele pulou e abriu as asas. Foi incrivelmente desajeitado e ele flutuou mais do que voou, mas ele acabou em cima da mesa. Um balançar de rabo foi todo o necessário para derrubar o bule da mesa (felizmente, Hermione o reparou com um feitiço rápido) e, então, Norberto tossiu. A toalha de mesa começou a fumegar, e Norberto (Harry podia jurar que ele sorria) tossiu de novo. Dessa vez, a toalha de mesa pegou fogo.

— Esse não é o lugar para praticar isso — disse Hagrid, severo. Ele pegou Norberto e o colocou de volta na lareira (e sua mão foi mordida, queimada e arranhada no processo), enquanto Harry limpava a mesa para que Ron e Draco pudessem reparar a tolha. Depois disso, eles conversaram mais um pouco; Hagrid lhes contou, num tom bastante baixo, que um dos unicórnios tinha sido morto durante o feriado de páscoa. Felizmente, enquanto conversavam, Norberto voltou a dormir sobre o carvão e não causou mais nenhum problema.

Passaram quase uma hora conversando sobre o unicórnio; o que poderia ser poderoso ou rápido o bastante, qual criatura das trevas poderia ter sido e por que teriam feito isso; obviamente, a finalidade não era se alimentar, ou Hagrid não teria encontrado o corpo.

Algum tempo depois, Hermione ofegou.

— É meia-noite! — exclamou ela. Harry olhou para o próprio relógio e ficou surpreso ao ver que ela estava certa. — Temos que ir, Hagrid, já passa do toque de recolher _e_ nós temos aula amanhã. — Hagrid pediu desculpas enquanto se despediam e disse para que o culpassem se um Monitor os encontrasse. Mas Harry sabia, e suspeitava que os outros pensavam o mesmo, que mencionar Hagrid faria com que Norberto fosse descoberto e não era algo que queria arriscar.

Por isso, garantiram que ficariam bem e prometeram avisá-lo assim que tivessem uma resposta de Charlie, antes de esperar até que ele fechasse a porta. Quando ele o fez, Harry tirou a capa do bolso e a jogou sobre si e os outros. Então, cuidadosos, eles voltaram para a escola.

 **-x-**

Severus caminhou pelo corredor iluminado pela lua, sua mente indo de pensativa para desconfiada para lembrança para preocupação para pensamento rápido demais para que conseguisse acompanhar. Oclumência e racionalidade controlaram o pior, mas eram as pequenas coisas que o incomodavam... e essas pequenas coisas tinham a tendência a acumular. Severus franziu o cenho e dobrou a manga até a metade de seu antebraço. Se alguém olhasse, veriam um leve contorno da sua Marca Negra, mas a maioria das pessoas que Severus provavelmente encontraria a essa hora da noite estaria tão aterrorizada por vê-lo, que não se importariam com o que estava em seu braço.

Severus suspirou. A Marca negra — ou melhor, o monstro que a dera — era o que mais ocupava espaço em sua mente. O envenenamento de Potter em novembro tinha o alertado para o fato de que o Lorde das Trevas estava... bem, menos morto do que todos acreditavam e esperavam... e as coisas estiveram quietas desde então, pelo menos até o feriado; Severus não achava ter sido coincidência sua Marca ter formigado na noite anterior ao unicórnio ter sido encontrado, morto, nas redondezas da floresta.

Severus não sabia o que era mais perturbador; o fato de o que Lorde das Trevas — muito provavelmente — permanecera perto da escola sem que Severus ou qualquer outra pessoa soubesse, ou que ele matara um unicórnio... Severus não conseguia pensar num motivo. Sabia que o sangue do unicórnio era um restaurativo poderoso — física e mentalmente —, mas ao Lorde das Trevas nunca faltara força mental e ele claramente não estava com problemas físicos, porque ele conseguira capturar um unicórnio. Severus só podia supor como ele conseguira um corpo; Dumbledore tinha suas teorias, sabia, mas ele não queria compartilhá-las.

Severus nunca admitiria, mas teria recebido de bom grado as opiniões de Black sobre o assunto. Sabia desde novembro que Black estava ciente do possível retorno do Lorde das Trevas e, como um Auror, ele teria informações às quais Severus não tinha acesso. Ele também tinha certeza de que, se as pedisse, Black compartilharia pelo menos uma parte do que sabia; Black tinha procurado Severus durante o natal para lhe contar sobre Draco e esse tipo de comportamento — até onde Severus sabia — era — e tremeu um pouco ao pensar nisso — _amigável_.

Sim, Black lhe daria as respostas se pedisse por elas, mas Severus se recusava. Black já lhe fizera um favor com Draco, e Severus se recusava a dever qualquer outra coisa a ele.

Então, havia o próprio Draco... Severus balançou a cabeça. Draco tinha progredido mais do que o próprio Severus se atrevera a esperar, e tinha se livrado de sua família e encontrado aceitação entre seus colegas de Grifinória. Potter era impossivelmente lento às vezes, Weasley era grosseiro e Granger era insuportável, mas Draco podia ter amigos piores. Severus até se atrevia a dizer que aprovava. O relacionamento de Draco com os gêmeos Weasley era motivo de preocupação, mas Severus lidaria com isso quando virasse um problema, não antes; confiava o bastante em Draco para lhe dar isso.

Mas depois do feriado... Severus estava preocupado, para dizer o mínimo. Draco confessara a Severus que planejara fugir para a casa de Potter novamente, mas Severus recebera uma carta muito curta — a única carta que recebera de Draco no feriado —, dizendo que os planos de Draco tinham mudado e que ele passaria o feriado na Mansão.

Severus observara Draco com cautela durante o jantar, e ele parecera distraído. Ele engolira o jantar e fora embora com seus amigos antes mesmo de Severus ter terminado sua sopa, destruindo seus planos de conversar com ele depois da sobremesa. Mas ele parecera confortável com seus amigos. Severus se confortou com isso, mas queria conversar com Draco antes de decidir quanto influência seu pai tivera nele durante o feriado.

Severus esperava pelo melhor, mas se preparava para o pior; fora o primeiro contato de verdade que Draco tivera com seus pais desde a Seleção e, ainda que Narcissa houvesse desejado a Grifinória para seu filho — embora ela demonstrar isso ou não ser outra história —, Lucius certamente ficara perturbado. Ele certamente tentaria "consertar" Draco na primeira oportunidade.

Severus suspirou novamente. Descobriria pela manhã, supôs, e, com esse pensamento, desceu até o Saguão de Entrada. Começava a descer as escadas para as masmorras quando a porta principal do castelo rangeu e foi aberta.

Severus sacou a varinha. Ouviu um estranho sibilar, e o som de passos — vários — entraram rapidamente, antes de pararem. A porta se fechou com um baque, e Severus viu um breve clarão. Franzindo o cenho, aumentou o alcance de sua Legilimência. Uma mente desprotegida seria barulhenta e uma protegida teria aparecido como uma parede — o bloquearia, mas ainda estaria ali. Curiosamente, Severus não encontrou nada; nenhum barulho e nenhum bloqueio, mas sabia que algo estava ali.

— _Homenum revelio_ — murmurou e uma massa brilhante apareceu à sua frente, mas, estranhamento, não perto da porta, onde os invasores estavam. Era impossível dizer quantos eram (apesar de assumir serem vários pelo som de passos), só que havia uma ou mais pessoas. — _Finite_ — murmurou, acenando a varinha. Nada aconteceu. — Revelem-se — rosnou. — _Agora._ — De novo, nada aconteceu. Severus olhou para o local, desejando quem quer que fosse se mostrasse com a força de seu olhar, e pulou quando um sapato fez barulho no alto da escada.

Foi atrás do barulho na mesma hora, questões explodindo em sua cabeça, e a caçada começara.

Demorou três andares, mas finalmente Severus os alcançou; o cabelo ridículo de Weasley foi o que chamou sua atenção primeiro, mesmo no corredor escuro, e, depois, a expressão horrorizada de Granger, com os olhos arregaladas e boquiaberta. Atrás deles estava Draco e, ao lado dele, estava, previsivelmente, Potter, parecendo culpado. Severus os estudos, aliviado por todos parecerem saudáveis, embora estivesse preocupado; com o Lorde das Trevas na propriedade, passeios noturnos eram inimagináveis. Eles podiam ter sido mortos, pelo amor de Merlin!

— Eu estava sob a impressão de vocês todos sabiam ler — disse Severus, sentindo-se irracionalmente bravo. Acalmou-se com dificuldade; eles não conheciam o perigo, porque ninguém lhes contara. _Mesmo assim, Potter foi envenenado; é de se esperar que ele tomasse mais cuidado._ Severus apertou os dentes.

— Sabemos, senhor — disse Granger, ansiosa.

— Então por que, se dois se vocês — olhou para Potter e Granger — têm relógios, não sabem que já passou _e muito_ do toque de recolher? — Ninguém respondeu. — Ou talvez soubessem e só não se importaram. — Severus estava _tentando_ , mas o garoto se fazia difícil de gostar. — Tal pai, tal filho, talvez? — Potter corou ao ouvir isso e olhou para Draco, preocupado. Severus olhou de um para o outro. — O que estavam fazendo lá fora?

— Nada — disse Weasley. Severus o olhou feio.

— Estávamos... — Granger olhou para Potter, que fez uma careta, e ela disse: — Voando. — Potter assentiu, ansioso. — Harry queria praticar, e nós perdemos a noção do tempo.

— Cinco pontos da Grifinória por mentir para um professor — disse a ela. Potter e Weasley pareceram bravos, Draco só parecia resignado. — E cinquenta pontos de cada um de vocês por sua pequena aventura noturna. — Os quatro ficaram boquiabertos na mesma hora, e agora até Draco parecia bravo. Severus sentiu uma pontada de culpa (mais por causa de Draco), mas se não podia lhes dar um motivo para não estarem perambulando pela escola no meio da noite, pelo menos criaria algo para impedi-los. — E será o dobro se eu ou algum outro professor pegar vocês de novo.

 **-x-**

— Pelo menos ele não pegou a capa — disse Ron, observando Malfoy tirar a capa do bolso e a devolver a Harry, que se afundou em uma das poltronas do Salão Comunal e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos. Ele parecia cansado e bravo, mas não chateado... ao contrário de Hermione, que soluçava contra as mãos, no sofá. Malfoy a olhou com cautela e se sentou o mais longe dela que conseguiu. Ron suspirou e deu um tapinha nas costas de Hermione.

— Duzentos pontos — soluçou ela. Ron deu um tapinha em seu joelho.

— Snape é um idiota — foi tudo o que Harry tinha a dizer.

Malfoy, que normalmente não se manifestava quando Snape era o assunto, franziu o cenho e disse:

— É um idiota mesmo. Vou conversar com ele amanhã, pode ter certeza.

— Não vai mudar nada — disse Harry, cansado, correndo uma mão pela capa em seu colo. Ao lado de Ron, Hermione suspirou. — Eu nem sei por que ele estava tão bravo. Dez pontos seria algo justo, vinte é dureza, mas _estávamos_ fora da cama além do horário, mas cinquenta...? Parece extremo, mesmo para Snape.

— Está certo — disse Malfoy, parecendo surpreso. Um momento depois, ele parecia pensativo.

— Um nuque por seus pensamentos? — perguntou Ron a ele.

— Você não tem um nuque, você é um Weasley — respondeu Malfoy. Ron franziu o cenho e Harry chutou Malfoy. — Ai, Potter, se importa? Estou pensando! — Harry e Ron se entreolharam, exasperados, mas Harry também parecia pensativo. Ron (certo de que Snape só estava sendo um idiota e nada mais) voltou a dar um tapinha nas costas de Hermione.

— Talvez seja por causa do unicórnio — disse Harry não muito depois. — Ou seja lá o que o matou, digo. Hagrid disse que tinha que ser das trevas... — A expressão de Harry se contorceu e ele empalideceu um pouco.

— Harry? — Hermione fungou, parecendo preocupada. Harry balançou a cabeça lentamente.

— Acabei de pensar... algo das trevas... ou _alguém_...

— Harry? — chamou Ron, porque Harry parecia assustado; não o tipo de assustado que ele ficava com Snape ou até mesmo antes de uma partida de Quadribol, mas verdadeiramente aterrorizado.

— Quanto você sabe sobre unicórnios? — perguntou a Hermione. Os ombros dela se moveram sob a mão de Ron quando ela balançou a cabeça. — Precisamos ir à biblioteca.

— Agora? — perguntou ela. — Harry, você ouviu Snape, vamos perder centenas de pontos se formos pegos!

— Então fique aqui — ralhou Harry. O lábio de Hermione tremeu.

— Se acalma, cara — disse Ron. — Por que precisamos da biblioteca?

— Para descobrir os usos do sangue de unicórnio — respondeu Harry.

— Certo — disse Ron. — Se é realmente importante, acho que é melhor irmos...

— Mas? — perguntou Harry duramente.

— Bem — respondeu Ron, paciente —, é o meio da noite e amanhã teremos duas horas de almoço, então se não é nada urgente, eu acho melhor procurarmos no almoço. — Harry estufou um pouco o peito e Ron achou que ele ia começar a gritar. Em vez disso, ele suspirou ruidosamente.

— Certo — disse.

— Então, acha que está relacionado ao unicórnio? — perguntou Malfoy, finalmente falando. Harry assentiu. — Não com o Cérbero? Tufo ou qualquer que seja o nome.

— Quem? — perguntaram Harry e Ron. Ron ficou feliz por Harry também ter perguntado; frequentemente, Ron era o único que não sabia de algo.

— Ah, honestamente — bufou Hermione, soltando-se da mão de Ron. — O Cérbero? O cachorro de três cabeças da mitologia grega? Não? — Ron balançou a cabeça, assim como Harry. — Bem, imagino que ele se pareça um pouco com o que vocês viram na noite que Harry foi se encontrar com Blaise. — Ron olhou para Harry, as sobrancelhas erguidas.

— O que nós vimos — concordou Malfoy. — E aí teve o trasgo... Severus pode ter pensado que fomos fazer coisas Grifinórias, idiotas e corajosas.

— Ou que íamos explorar o alçapão — disse Ron. — Descobrir o que está lá. — Estaria mentido se dissesse que não estava curioso, mas seu coração se apertou quando os olhos de Harry brilharam com curiosidade. Malfoy voltou a parecer pensativo, algo que Ron começava a temer. Hermione crispou os lábios.

— Eu vou me deitar — disse ela, olhando severamente para Harry.

— Boa ideia — disse Malfoy, levantando-se. Ron e Harry se despediram de Hermione e seguiram Malfoy para o dormitório. Harry foi para o banheiro, Malfoy começou a fuçar em seu malão e Ron bocejou, procurando por pergaminho e pena.

 _Querido Charlie..._

 _Continua._

 **N/T:** Obrigada pelos comentários. Quem deixou o e-mail já recebeu o arquivo de Innocent. Só teve um que eu não consegui mandar, porque o fanfiction cortou o endereço. Veio de um guest e o e-mail é algo com mimimotta. Se puder deixar o e-mail com espaço, aí o fanfiction não cortará. :)

Até semana que vem!


	28. The Best Laid Plans

**Capítulo Vinte e Oito**

 **The Best Laid Plans**

 **(Os Melhores Planos)**

Harry ouviu Blaise se aproximar antes de sentir seu cheiro ou vê-lo, e já tinha erguido os olhos com um sorriso quando Blaise entrou em seu campo de visão.

— 'Dia — disse Blaise.

— Por muito pouco — respondeu Harry, olhando para o relógio. Blaise fez uma careta e puxou a cadeira que Hermione liberara há alguns minutos; eles não demoraram muito para saber que o que quer que houvesse matado o unicórnio era das trevas e que, por isso, não era muito provável que estivesse em livros acessíveis da biblioteca. Estavam se revezando sob a capa para entrar na Seção Restrita, e Hermione e Ron tinham ido fazer isso; Harry já tinha encontrado algo promissor. — Como foi o feriado?

— Fantástico — respondeu Blaise. Seu tom não mudou muito, mas Harry sabia que ele não estava sendo sarcástico.

— Bom. — Harry sorriu, e Blaise lhe ofereceu um pequeno sorriso em resposta. Harry voltou a olhar para seu livro, embora Blaise ainda tivesse sua atenção. — Como está o senhor Benson?

— Solitário — disse Blaise. Ele ficou quieto por um momento, e Harry sentiu o cheiro de algum tipo de alívio amargurado. — Mas ele está vivo, que é o que importa...

— Por que não conta a alguém? — perguntou Harry, erguendo os olhos. Ajeitou os óculos sobre o nariz. — Eu não estava brincando no semestre passando quando disse que Padfoot ficaria feliz em...

— Não — disse Blaise simplesmente. — Eu não estava brincando quando te falei para não se atrever, Evans.

— Potter — corrigiu. — Mas por que não? Não prefere morar com...

— É claro que prefiro! — sibilou Blaise. — Mas para fazer isso, Giovanna teria que estar morta ou em Azkaban e, francamente, não acho que Azkaban seja forte o bastante para contê-la. Ela vai lá o tempo todo para conversar com cliente e volta totalmente bem.

— Mas...

— Você precisa ter lembranças ruins para ser afetado pelos Dementadores — contou Blaise, amargurado. — Eu acho que ela _nem tem_ lembranças ruins, a vaca idiota. Então, a não ser que esteja se oferecendo para matá-la, deixe estar.

— Mas...

— Estou dando conta das coisas — disse Blaise. — Não estou feliz, mas ela está e é isso que importa no momento. — Harry suspirou, mas não insistiu; não era a primeira vez que mencionava esse assunto, e a resposta de Blaise sempre fora a mesma. Se fosse alguma outra coisa, Harry provavelmente teria ido direto a Padfoot e pedido que ele fizesse algo, mas era escolha de Blaise e, apesar de sua amizade estranha, Harry ainda confiava o bastante em Blaise para acreditar que ele lhe avisaria se as coisas estivessem ruins.

— Como foi o resto da viagem? — perguntou Harry, por fim. — Aliás, obrigado por lidar com Hydrus. — Blaise deu de ombros, a expressão ficando difícil de ler.

— Sem problemas — disse. — Quanto menos gente precisar lidar com aquele idiotinha, melhor, eu acho. Só sinto pena do seu Malfoy.

— Ele foi para casa durante o feriado — disse Harry.

— Malfoy mencionou. E não há muita coisa que eu possa fazer sobre a minha casa horrível, mas se eu posso facilitar a vida do seu Malfoy, então por que não fazer isso?

— Porque é amigo do irmão dele — disse Harry, apesar de isso não ser verdade.

— Por favor — zombou Blaise e, então, hesitou antes de dizer: — Eles não são todos ruins; Davis e Nott são legais, apesar de eu ainda não ter me decidido sobre Bulstrode... Morton é... Não posso dizer que gosto do garoto, mas lidei com gente pior... Greengrass é uma mão cheia.

— Percebi. — Harry suspirou; Daphne, Pansy e Nadia eram as alunas que mais atormentavam Hermione na escola. Ela costumava ser boa em lidar com elas, mas Harry não gostava muito das três; aquela manhã mesmo, elas fizeram Hermione tropeçar no Salão Principal e derrubaram suco nela. — Eles...

— Zabini. — Ron tinha voltado, Hermione logo atrás. Felizmente, a capa estava guardada; Harry realmente não queria compartilhar a capa com Blaise ainda. Hermione olhou friamente para Blaise e escolheu outra cadeira. Sua cabeça estava escondida atrás dos livros em alguns segundos. Harry fez uma careta para Blaise, que acenou.

— Weasley — disse ele, antes de erguer uma sobrancelha para o pesado livro que Ron segurava. — Nunca imaginei que você fosse do tipo que lê.

— Blaise... — suspirou Harry. Blaise o olhou duramente.

— Potter — disse no mesmo tom que Harry usou. Encararam-se. Por fim, Blaise se levantou e se afastou da mesa. — Vou te deixar com seu pessoal, Potter — disse e, curvando-se zombeteiramente, ele desapareceu daquele canto da biblioteca. Ron o observou ir embora, com uma expressão nada impressionada, mas não comentou.

— Encontrou alguma coisa? — perguntou Ron a Harry.

— Eu estava conversando — respondeu Harry, culpado; tinha sido ele a arrastar Ron e Hermione até a biblioteca para descobrir a importância dos unicórnios e, até agora, ele tinha sido o que menos contribuíra. Mas Ron só balançou a cabeça, seu cheiro mais exasperado do que bravo, e abriu o sumário do livro.

 **-x-**

— Posso te ajudar? — perguntou Severus. Quase não conseguira se impedir de apertar o peito; não era algo corriqueiro entrar em seu escritório e encontrá-lo já ocupado. Severus estava igualmente irritado com a audácia de seu afilhado e impressionado. Draco ergueu os olhos.

— Na verdade, sim — respondeu. — Preciso te perguntar uma coisa. — Severus suspirou e se sentou à sua mesa, desejando uma cerveja amanteigada ou, melhor, um gole de Uísque de Fogo. Infelizmente, daria aula a Draco, ao resto dos Grifinórios e aos Sonserinos depois do almoço, e Severus não era do tipo que bebia durante o dia se pudesse evitar. Mas sabia o que Draco ia perguntar; ele ia exigir respostas sobre a noite anterior e todos os pontos que Severus tirara dele e de seus amigos.

E Severus, que passara tanto tempo tentando aumentar a confiança de Draco depois do natal, seria forçado a contar a verdade — o que, honestamente, Severus achava ser mais do que Draco precisava saber — ou a mentir. Se Draco soubesse que era uma mentira, Severus certamente destruiria ainda mais a confiança entre eles, e se Draco não soubesse, Severus achava que se sentiria culpado, o que era ridículo, mas ainda verdade.

— Deixe-me adivinhar — disse Severus, tentando permanecer impassível. — Quer aqueles pontos de volta? — Draco o olhou friamente (de um jeito que Narcissa teria muito orgulho, Severus achou) e balançou a cabeça.

— Na verdade, eu queria saber o que tem naquele alçapão que o Cérbero de Hagrid está guardando — disse. Dessa vez, Severus realmente apertou o peito.

— Eu... desculpe? — conseguiu dizer.

— Eu queria saber — disse Draco, lenta e claramente — o que tem naquele...

— Eu o ouvi na primeira vez, garoto idiota — ralhou Severus.

— Bem, então por que...

— Draco, chega — disse, erguendo uma mão. Draco ficou em silêncio, mas havia um brilho em seus olhos cinzentos que deu a Severus a impressão de que ele estava bastante satisfeito consigo mesmo. Severus torceu os lábios.

— Bem? — perguntou Draco depois de um momento.

— Bem? — repetiu Severus. — Você está muito insolente esta manhã, senhor Malfoy. — Draco se encolheu, e Severus fez uma careta internamente; o estresse o fazia recorrer às formalidades. Mas não se desculpou. — Em nome de Merlin, o que te deu a ideia de que isso _é_ da sua conta?

— Bem — disse Draco —, está na minha escola. Dizem que a curiosidade matou o gato, e leões são gatos, _professor_. — Dessa vez, foi Severus quem se encolheu. Draco sempre o tratava por "senhor". — Então achei melhor perguntar primeiro e decidir o que fazer baseado no que eu ouvir. — Draco juntou as mãos sobre o colo e, pela primeira vez, Severus teve uma ideia do homem que seu afilhado poderia se tornar... um muito, muito perigoso.

Mas Draco ainda era um garoto e parecia que, apesar das aventuras noturnas, ele ainda confiava o bastante em Severus para procurar por respostas. Sinceramente, não era justo que Draco quisesse bater de frente com Severus. Oh, Severus lhe ensinara lições morais abstratas, habilidades úteis, como memória e organização, e como mentir com o rosto impassível, mas Severus estivera fazendo todas essas coisas há _anos_. Severus usara suas habilidades contra o Lorde das Trevas e sobrevivera para contar a história.

Deu-se tempo para pensar em uma história crível ao olhar para Draco como se o estudasse. Draco estava com mais dificuldade de manter o contato visual do que antes do feriado de páscoa, e Severus teve que reprimir sua curiosidade.

— Muito bem — disse Severus por fim. — Lupin quer usá-lo nas aulas do sétimo ano.

— Lupin? — perguntou duramente.

— Sim — respondeu. — Ele se especializou em Criaturas Mágicas, como certamente deve ter notado... Ele está pensando em algum tipo de percurso com obstáculos, acho.

— Mesmo? — perguntou.

— Mesmo. — Tamborilou os dedos na mesa e olhou para seu afilhado. — Eu não sei mais do que isso, infelizmente; Lupin e eu não conversamos muito. — Draco pensou nisso em silêncio. Ele parecia pensativo, e Severus se impediu de suspirar em alívio; claramente, Draco acreditara nele. — E falando nisso, faz algum tempo que nós não conversamos direito... — Draco o olhou. — Como foi sua estadia na Mansão? — perguntou.

— Boa — respondeu.

— E pensar que você está sempre provocando Potter por seu vocabulário limitado — disse lentamente. Draco o olhou feio, antes de dar de ombros.

— Foi... silenciosa. A mãe estava muito ocupada, e o pai e Hydrus voaram bastante. Passei a maior parte do tempo com Dobby.

— Lucius não... — Severus não conseguiu achar uma forma de fazer sua pergunta, mas Draco pareceu entender.

— Ele não sabia o que fazer — contou. — Ele foi muito educado e... me deixou fazer o que eu quisesse... — Draco mordeu o lábio e olhou para Severus. — Ele... Eu percebi que ele me olhava de um jeito estranho. E entreouvi uma conversa dele com a mãe sobre... o que fazer comigo...

— Que era? — perguntou Severus.

— Eles não sabiam — respondeu, olhando para os pés. — Eu... eles estão confusos. Eles nem estão bravos, só... eu não sei. Distantes. — Os Malfoys, pelo que Snape sabia, costumavam ser distantes, mas ouvir tal palavra vinda do filho deles significava que eles tinham sido particularmente distantes. O estômago de Draco roncou ruidosamente.

— Já comeu? — perguntou. Draco balançou a cabeça. — A aula começa em meia hora — falou. — Talvez devesse fazer uma viagem rápida ao Salão Principal. Não quero que seu estômago atrapalhe minha aula, entendeu?

— Sim, senhor — respondeu Draco, levantando-se. Ele andou até a porta, antes de hesitar e olhar para Severus. Ele não parecia bravo, nem confuso ou chateado. De fato, sua expressão era quase curiosa.

— Sim? — perguntou Severus.

— Mentira — disse Draco.

 **-x-**

— ... só que Macnair está trabalhando no Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas — disse Sirius. Marlene, que estava sentada na mesa e correndo os dedos pelo cabelo dele (a sensação era quase tão boa quanto uma coçada na orelha quando era Padfoot), suspirou.

— Nada mais?

— Bem, parece ser possível que teria acesso à localização de todos os trasgos conhecidos nos arredores de Hogwarts...

— Mas?

— Mas Mcnair é péssimo com os trasgos. Ele quase perdeu a cabeça em quatro ocasiões diferentes, e há relatórios e fotos do St. Mungo's para provar.

— Talvez seja um disfarce?

— Macnair é um sadista, não um masoquista — disse apenas. Nunca gostara de Macnair (o Comensal da Morte que ele era), mas gostava ainda menos agora que descobrira que seu trabalho oficial era executar as criaturas que o Ministério julgasse ameaçadoras... criaturas como Remus, se o Ministério decidisse que ele era uma ameaça. Macnair era uma das poucas pessoas que tinha autorização para usar a Maldição da Morte, mas pelo que Sirius descobrira, sua escolha de arma não era um feitiço, mas um machado muito pesado e muito afiado.

Sirius estremeceu e Marlene prendeu os dedos em sua bochecha, fazendo-o erguer a cabeça.

— Então, é provável que Macnair esteja envolvido?

— É provável, mas não há como provar.

— Ele foi pago?

— Duendes não dão esses detalhes — respondeu, balançando a cabeça. — Mas eu diria que não; se _foi_ pro Voldemort, então Macnair ficaria feliz em fazer um favor ao velho idiota, sem custos. — Sirius fez menção de se levantar para que pudesse ir de um lado para o outro, mas Marlene colocou as mãos em seus ombros para mantê-lo sentado. Sirius permitiu que ela o mantivesse ali. — Esse caso está aberto há quase um ano — disse, frustrado. — E sempre que eu acho que descobri uma coisa importante, algo interfere.

— Está tudo bem — disse ela, voltando a emoldurar sua bochecha.

— Não — respondeu curtamente —, não está bem, porque aquele _idiota_ está em algum lugar de Hogwarts... — Remus lhe contara sobre o unicórnio, e Sirius, lembrando-se de sua conversa com Croaker, levara suas desconfianças direto para Dumbledore, que admitira que também achava se tratar de Voldemort. — E Harry também está lá, assim como Moony. E Harry não está pronto... ele não pode... Ele é muito novo para ter que se preocupar com... Não quero aquele monstro perto do filho de Lily e James, não se eu puder evitar... e, no momento, _não posso_. Estou um passo atrás e estou morrendo de medo de deixar algo passar e que seja o fim...

— Sirius — disse Marlene, parecendo chocada. Sirius só balançou a cabeça, cansado, e tirou as mãos dela do seu rosto. Ela franziu o cenho, antes de fazê-lo se levantar para que pudesse abraçá-lo. Sirius descansou o rosto no pescoço dela, deixando que seu cabelo curto fizesse cócegas em suas bochechas, e esperou que ela não sentisse como estava tremendo, de medo, de estresse, de raiva e de frustração. Respirou fundo várias vezes e focou-se na sensação da mão dela fazendo pequenos círculos em suas costas.

Quando achou se sentir um pouco melhor, soltou-se gentilmente do abraço e voltou a se sentar. Marlene, ainda sentada na mesa, observou-o, perturbada.

— É melhor você ir procurar o Robards — disse Sirius por fim, mexendo nos papéis sobre sua mesa. Normalmente, era ele quem a abraçava depois de algum evento e, mesmo assim, a maioria dessas vezes tinha acontecido durante a guerra. Eles nem mesmo estavam em guerra, pelo menos ainda não, e Sirius pensou em água gelada para evitar corar de vergonha. — Ele provavelmente quer te ajudar a revisar. — Os Recrutas teriam suas últimas provas em menos de um mês e todos os Aurores estavam se esforçando para garantir que eles estivessem prontos.

— O que você vai fazer? — perguntou ela. Sirius puxou o arquivo do caso Quirrell-trasgo-Voldemort-Gringotes-Remus e o abriu. Marlene crispou os lábios.

— Já consegue falar tudo o que está escrito aí sem ler? — perguntou, revirando os olhos.

 _Sim_ , pensou Sirius.

— Não — disse. — Não seja tonta.

— A gente se vê à noite — disse, mais uma vez correndo a mão pelo cabelo dele.

— A gente se vê — respondeu Sirius, assentindo para o pergaminho à sua frente. Marlene saiu e, assim que ela foi embora, Sirius apoiou a cabeça nas mãos e esfregou os olhos com as palmas. Harry sabia se cuidar, certamente, mas fosse a criança da profecia ou não, ele ainda não estava pronto para lidar com Voldemort. E Voldemort... Obviamente, ele estava perto da escola, mas nenhum dos feitiços que Sirius ou Dumbledore usaram o revelaram, e Sirius não gostava nada disso. Passara a sentir-se confiante enquanto Auror, e acostumara-se aos criminosos idiotas e despreparados, em vez de pessoas que sabiam o que estavam fazendo e gostava ainda menos quando Harry, assim como a pedra, era o alvo.

Harry sabia, é claro, que Voldemort estava — potencialmente — voltando, mas ele não sabia tudo. A profecia já era o bastante para ele lidar no momento, e Sirius não queria estressá-lo ao contar que Voldemort ainda estava perto da escola. Duvidava disso, mas uma pequena parte sua temia que Harry tentasse encontrar Voldemort e pará-lo, e Sirius não queria colocar Harry — ou os amigos dele — nessa posição.

O espelho queimou em seu bolso, sobressaltando-o, e Sirius o tirou do bolso logo. Felizmente, era o rosto de Harry no espelho, não o de Remus ou Ron para lhe contar sobre um acidente ou outro. Harry tinha voltado para a escola há dois dias, mas Sirius aprendera a não subestimar a sorte de Harry (que parecia colocá-lo em perigo regularmente, mas que até agora evitara que ele se machucasse gravemente).

— Harry? — perguntou duramente.

— Padfoot — respondeu Harry, rouco. Ele não parecia bem. — Padfoot, acho... Um unicórnio morreu aqui, na escola. Hagrid me contou...

— Remus me disse — falou. — Garoto, qual é o problema? — Harry parecia prestes a passar mal.

— Padfoot, eu acho... acho que pode ser... Acho que é Voldemort. Acho que ele está aqui de novo ou, pelo menos, esteve. Eu pesquisei unicórnios... Digo, o motivo para tentarem matá-los, e eu sei que os chifres e rabos são valiosos, mas Hagrid teria dito... Acho que o mataram pelo sangue. Você... você sabe o que o sangue de unicórnio faz?

— Sim, eu sei — respondeu, a mente a mil por hora. O que ele devia dizer?

— Acho que Voldemort está tentando usar o sangue para... ficar mais forte...

— Acho que você está certo — comentou. Harry empalideceu um pouco, mas não pareceu surpreso.

— Padfoot — chamou. — O que eu faço?

— Nada — respondeu na mesma hora. — Dumbledore e os professores acham a mesma coisa e eles estão tomando conta de tudo. De fato, vou patrulhar a floresta sexta à noite com Dumbledore, para me garantir de que não há nada escondido lá. — Sirius engoliu. — Vai ficar tudo bem; nós estamos cuidando de tudo, está bem?

— Tudo bem — respondeu.

— Bom — falou.

— Então, o que ele quer? — perguntou Harry. — Unicórnios?

— Por agora — respondeu. — Unicórnios são... eles são temporários. O sangue deles dura por uma semana e, aí, ele ficará fraco novamente... precisará de outra coisa. É por isso que estaremos na floresta.

— Mas então... o que ele quer? Se ele está tão perto da escola, ele poderia — Harry engoliu — me matar, se quisesse. Não poderia? Porque ninguém sabe onde ele está ou qual a aparência dele, ele poderia simplesmente...

— Absolutamente não — disse Sirius, firme, mas Harry não pareceu ouvir.

— Então se ele quer outra coisa... ele está esperando. — Os olhos de Harry, verdes brilhantes e penetrantes, olharam para Sirius do outro lado do espelho. Lily estava ali, no formato, na cor e na ternura, mas havia muita teimosia neles, também; eles estavam resignados, alertas e inteiramente Harry. — Não é? — Sirius assentiu. — Pelo quê?

Sirius hesitou pelo mais breve dos momentos, antes de decidir que Harry estava lidando bem com tudo e que contar a verdade a Harry ainda não tinha dado errado... _Por favor, que não seja dessa vez que dará errado._

— A Pedra Filosofal — respondeu em voz baixa.

— A o qu...

— É tudo o que posso dizer — falou Sirius. — Mas você pode descobrir a partir daí. Harry. — O garoto o olhou, franzindo o cenho. — Prometa que não vai procurar pela pedra ou Voldemort nem fazer nada idiota. _Prometa_.

— Eu prometo — disse Harry, mas havia algo em seus olhos que deixou Sirius inquieto. Franziu o cenho. — Eu prometo — repetiu. Houve uma pausa, antes da expressão de Harry mudar. — Mas quer ouvir uma coisa que é idiota?

Exasperado, Sirius ouviu Harry contar sobre o novo dragão de Hagrid, com interesse quando Harry explicou sobre Morton, e franziu o cenho quando Harry lhe disse, tristemente, que Snape tirara tantos pontos. Então, ouviu atentamente quando Harry lhe contou sobre a resposta de Charlie e os planos para tirar o dragão de Hogwarts.

— É um bom plano — disse Sirius — ou tão bom quanto possível, considerando a situação... Mas, garoto, acho que há um jeito um pouco melhor e um pouco menos arriscado de fazer as coisas.

— Como? — perguntou Harry, os olhos brilhando com curiosidade.

 **-x-**

— Aqui está — disse Hermione. — A Pedra Filosofal. — Eles tinham encontrado com Draco na aula de Poções e, depois da aula, os quatro tinham ido direto para a biblioteca. — A pedra — leu — pode transformar qualquer metal em ouro — Harry notou a expressão impressionada de Ron — e produz um Elixir da Vida.

— Ela ressuscita as pessoas? — supôs Harry.

— Não — respondeu Hermione —, mas quem beber fica imortal.

 _Voldemort_ , foi a decisão da mente de Harry.

— Por que o súbito interesse? — perguntou Draco.

— É o que o Fofo está protegendo — disse Harry. Os três o olharam, surpresos.

— O quê?! — perguntou Hermione. — Tem certeza?

— Como sabe? — quis saber Draco. Ron só parecia perplexo.

— Shhh — disse, balançando as mãos para calá-los. — Primeiro, sim, tenho certeza; Padfoot me contou...

— Ah, brilhante, _seu_ padrinho te conta as coisas — disse Draco, parecendo incomodado.

— Segundo — continuou Harry num tom um pouco mais alto, mas ainda discreto —, ela está em perigo. — Harry olhou para o rosto de seus amigos. — Voldemort a querer. — Os três se encolheram; Hermione foi mais por surpresa, mas Ron e Draco se mexeram como se houvessem sido atingidos por uma Azaração Ferreteante.

— Harry — disse Ron, parecendo perturbado, mas Harry ergueu uma mão e começou a falar. Contou a eles as teorias de Padfoot sobre seu envenenamento em novembro (mas guardou a profecia para si), o que tinha deduzido sobre o unicórnio e o que Padfoot lhe contara pelo espelho à tarde.

— Mas... — Draco parecia aterrorizado. — Ele não vai vir atrás de você, então? Ele já foi uma vez... bem, duas, se contar quando era bebê.

— É possível — disse Harry.

— Por isso que Snape ficou bravo por estarmos lá fora ontem! — exclamou Hermione.

— Ainda assim, não precisava descontar tantos pontos... — murmurou Ron.

— O que você vai fazer? — perguntou Draco.

— Nada — respondeu. Ron e Draco se entreolharam, céticos. Hermione só parecia preocupada. — Dumbledore sabe e Padfoot também, e eles estão... cuidando das coisas.

— Oh, Harry — sussurrou Hermione.

— Não tem problema — disse Harry. — Eu só... Eu vou entender se quiserem se afastar até termos certeza de onde ele está e o que ele está planejando...

— Não seja tonto — disse Hermione.

— Estamos com você, cara — disse Ron, com um sorriso nervoso, mas sincero. Harry olhou para Draco, preocupado.

— Você é a pessoa menos observante que eu já tive a infelicidade de conhecer — disse ele lentamente. Harry mordeu o lábio. — O Lorde das Trevas poderia estar parado ao seu lado e você nem ia perceber e eu, pelo menos, não acho que isso é seguro. — Ofereceu o menor dos sorrisos que Harry já vira. — Acho que você vai precisar de alguém observador ao seu lado para garantir que nada aconteça, e como Granger está sempre atrás de um livro e Weasley é tão cego quanto você, acho que terei de ser eu. — Harry o olhou e um sorriso lento se abriu em seu rosto. Ron sorria, e Hermione parecia pronta para chorar.

— Obrigado — disse Harry, a voz pastosa. Draco só deu de ombros. Harry se recompôs. — A outra coisa — disse — que eu conversei com o Padfoot, foi sobre os amigos de Charlie.

— Teve resposta? — perguntou Draco na mesma hora. Ron tirou a carta (que recebera um pouco antes da aula de Poções de uma Hedwig exausta) do bolso. Draco a leu e a devolveu. — Sexta?

— Sexta — disse Ron, assentindo. — O que o senhor Black...

— Ele acha que Moony deveria levar o Norberto — disse Harry. Hermione parecia aliviada. — Moony é um professor, então ele não terá problemas se for pego, e eu posso emprestar a capa para cobrir Norberto e o mapa para que ele seja rápido.

— Acho que é uma boa ideia — disse Hermione imediatamente. — Vamos ter tantos problemas se formos pegos depois do que aconteceu com Snape...

Harry trocou um olhar sofrido com Ron, e os quatro começaram a cogitar qual era a melhor forma de pedir a Moony.

 **-x-**

Remus estava pensando em como colocar o conteúdo do frasco escondido em sua manga no copo de McGonagall durante o café da manhã, quando a mesa da Lufa-Lufa sumiu sob uma nuvem de glitter dourado. Todos os professores passaram a prestar atenção e com um rápido virar de pulso, o trabalho de Remus estava feito.

Harry — que o observava da mesa de Grifinória — ergueu uma sobrancelha e Remus assentiu em resposta. Harry sorriu e se virou para Draco, que recebia tapinhas entusiasmados de Ron. Remus balançou a cabeça.

— ... dou conta, não se preocupe — disse a professora Sprout, levantando-se com um suspiro.

— E acredito que sei onde encontrar os responsáveis — disse McGonagall, irritada. — Coitada da Molly; se ela receber mais uma carta minha esse ano, ela terá recebido _mil_!

— Deixe-os — disse Remus, certo de que Fred e George, para variar, não eram os culpados. — Todos estão estressados... as crianças podem não saber o _porquê_ , mas elas não são cegas. Será bom para todos se pudermos rir, e Grifinória realmente não pode mais perder pontos. — McGonagall olhou para as mesas, e suas narinas pararam de se alargar.

— Acho que sim — disse, tensa, mas seu rosto se suavizou; a mesa de Grifinória ria, assim como a maior parte da mesa de Sonserina, e os Corvinais que riam eram maioria. E a beleza do alvo ter sido a Lufa-Lufa era que a maioria deles também ria; todos os Lufos estavam na mesma situação e eles não eram orgulhosos ou rabugentos o bastante para se irritarem com algo que não os machucara ou envergonhara de verdade. McGonagall tomou um gole de seu copo, e Remus desviou os olhos, focando-se em seu prato.

Mais tarde, durante o almoço, Remus estava sentado ao lado de McGonagall novamente, e os Lufos estavam um pouco menos brilhantes — depois de terem deixado um rastro de glitter por todo o castelo pela manhã. Remus quase sentiu uma pontada de pena por Filch.

— Você não parece muito bem — disse ele para McGonagall. Era verdade; ela estava pálida e parecia cansada; seu nariz estava vermelho e escorrendo. Ele tentou não parecer muito satisfeito consigo mesmo.

— Parece que eu... Estou a maior das dores de cabeça — admitiu ela.

— Deu aula aos gêmeos hoje? — brincou Remus. McGonagall conseguiu dar um sorriso fraco, antes de tomar um pequeno gole de água. Então, ela balançou a cabeça.

— Uma hora depois do café da manhã, eu comecei a me sentir... bem, comecei a me sentir mal — decidiu.

— Tire a tarde de folga — sugeriu. — Peça aos elfos que levem seu jantar e...

— Tenho aulas para dar à tarde e depois vou fazer a patrulha da noite — disse. — Eu aguento, não se preocupe. — Remus fez um gesto apologético e voltou a almoçar.

No jantar, McGonagall parecia completamente miserável, e Remus, que mais uma vez se sentara ao lado dela, olhou-a com pena. Sirius, que aparecera para jantar antes de ir patrulhar a floresta com Dumbledore, a olhou com preocupação.

— Estou doente, não morrendo — ralhou ela, antes de assoar o nariz ruidosamente em um lenço.

— Tudo bem — disse Sirius, afastando-se dela. — Desculpe por demonstrar preocupação por sua saúde, como qualquer pessoa decente. — McGonagall o olhou com ódio, e Sirius rapidamente se virou para conversar com Snape.

— Deixe que eu fique com sua patrulha de hoje — ofereceu Remus. McGonagall focou seus olhos sonolentos nele. — Eu mesmo vou ficar doente em alguns dias... — Os dois olharam para o teto enfeitiçado, que era adornado por uma lua quase cheia. — E aí você pode me cobrir.

— Pode mesmo? — perguntou ela com uma careta. — Eu... eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo, eu só...

— Não se preocupe — disse Remus. — Talvez seja bom visitar a Madame Pomfrey para tomar algo que te ajuda a dormir.

— Ir dormir cedo — concordou McGonagall, parecendo aliviada. Ela brincou com a sopa por mais alguns minutos, antes de levantar e sair do Salão. Remus notou Hermione a observar, e depois viu quando Hermione cutucou Harry. O garoto ergueu os dedões para Remus.

— Bom trabalho — disse Sirius. Remus o ouvira, mas Sirius falara tão baixo que Snape nem percebeu.

— Não fui um Maroto por nada — murmurou em resposta.

 _Continua._

 **N/T:** Obrigada pelos comentários!

Lembrando que PDF de Innocent já tá pronto. Se você falou que queria e não recebeu ou se você não falou nada, mas decidiu que quer o PDF, me mande um e-mail em: serena ponto bluemoon gmail ponto com. É só tirar o espaço e substituir a palavra "ponto" por ".".

Muito obrigada e até semana que vem!


	29. A Night Gone Wrong

**Capítulo Vinte e Nove**

 **A Night Gone Wrong**

 **(Uma Noite que deu Errado)**

— ... tendência para causar problemas como o pai, mas acho que, você sendo o padrinho, era para ser esperado. — Sirius sorriu apesar de tudo.

— Mas ele ainda não pregou uma peça em ninguém, senhor — disse. Dumbledore balançou a varinha no formato de um arco para tirar um tronco caído do caminho e sorriu.

— Acho que me expressei mal — falou ele. — Apesar de os dois meninos Potter parecem ter uma afinidade com problemas, James preferia causá-los, enquanto o pobre Harry parece encontrá-los. — Seus olhos brilharam no escuro. — Melhor?

— Parece certo, sim — disse. — Pobre Harry. — Cerrou os olhos quando uma luz prateada voou na direção deles, mas era apenas o feitiço diagnóstico de Dumbledore voltando. Dumbledore franziu o cenho e balançou a cabeça.

— Nada ainda — disse e mandou o feitiço continuar com outro aceno da varinha. — Faz um tempo que quero me desculpar com você, Sirius — continuou. Sirius diminuiu a velocidade, cauteloso. Dumbledore pareceu não notar, mas Sirius duvidou que fosse o caso. — Eu tenho observado Harry de perto desde novembro, e parece que — os olhos de Dumbledore correram pelas sombras entre as árvores — a informação que você deu a ele foi tão bem recebida quanto você me disse que seria.

Sirius assentiu, tenso.

— Eu os subestimei — disse, seu tom passando a ser triste. — Aos dois. De novo. — Suspirou. — A idade é algo maravilhoso, que nos dá a oportunidade de aprender e adquirir sabedoria. Mas a idade também pode cegar. Frequentemente, eu me pego achando que os outros são menos capazes ou menos inteligentes do que eu, só porque não são tão velhos...

— Mas não são muitas pessoas que _são_ mais inteligentes do que você — lembrou Sirius.

— Mas há algumas e a maioria delas é mais nova. — Dumbledore riu. — É verdadeiramente difícil encontrar alguém mais velho do que eu ultimamente. — Sirius não conseguiu evitar o sorriso. — Com a idade vem a sabedoria, mas também a tolice, Sirius; lembre-se disso.

— Claro — disse Sirius, colocando as mãos nos bolsos. O feitiço de Dumbledore voltou mais uma vez, mostrando nada, e por isso o mandaram novamente. Andaram até as árvores estarem tão próximas que não conseguiam mais ver as luzes da escola, e as folhas eram tão espessas que não conseguiam ver as estrelas. Apesar de conhecer a floresta (graças aos anos passados correndo atrás de Moony e Prongs), Sirius se sentia inquieto. O ar parecia mais pesado, e tudo estava silencioso. Os pássaros e os maiores habitantes da floresta estariam dormindo, mas nenhuma dos milhares de aranhas da floresta estavam por perto e elas costumavam ser ativas à noite. Sirius não conseguia vê-las _nem_ as ouvir.

— Sirius? — disse Dumbledore, e Sirius o viu segurar a varinha com mais firmeza. — Consegue ver ou ouvir alguma coisa?

— Nada — respondeu, olhando ao redor. Arrepios correram por sua coluna, e Sirius engoliu. — Senhor, acho que algo está errado. — Como se combinado, o feitiço retornou, não mais prateado, mas num tom escuro de vermelho. O estômago de Sirius se apertou e, automaticamente, ficou de costas para Dumbledore, para que pudesse procurar por entre as árvores. Algo se moveu, e Sirius ouviu um galho quebrar. — Lá — disse, apontando, e olhou para Dumbledore.

O diretor não mais parecia tão afável quanto antes; seus olhos estavam duros atrás dos óculos de meia-lua e sua boca era uma linha severa sobre a barba. Ele também se esticara em sua altura máxima — vários centímetros mais alto do que Sirius — e a varinha estava esticada à sua frente.

— Mostre o caminho — disse pesadamente. Um farfalhar, a vários metros do primeiro barulho, chamou a atenção de Sirius.

— Está se movendo. — Outro farfalhar. — E rápido, eu acho.

— Mostre o caminho — repetiu Dumbledore num tom ainda mais duro. — Eu consigo acompanhar. — Sirius correu na direção do barulho, que aumentou de velocidade na mesma hora, correndo em meio às árvores. Dumbledore corria ao seu lado, pulando troncos e desviando de raízes e galhos com uma agilidade surpreendente. Sirius viu um borrão prateado se mover em uma direção ao mesmo tempo que outro galho quebrava e alguém xingava. Dumbledore indicou para que Sirius seguisse em frente, virando-se na direção do segundo som. — O método de mensagens de sempre — avisou ele ao desaparecer por entre as árvores.

Sirius não teve tempo de considerar se era uma boa ideia se separarem; continuou seguindo o próprio alvo. Depois de vários minutos correndo — e Sirius precisou se transformar em Padfoot para conseguir acompanhar —, o motivo da velocidade inumana e resistência de seu alvo ficou aparente.

O unicórnio encontrara uma clareira — um lugar muito bom, na verdade, com a lua visível pelo espaço entre os topos das árvores, e um pequeno riacho que brilhava sob a luz das estrelas — para descansar e estava parado na grama, os lados se movendo com a respiração apressada, e a cabeça abaixada. Os cascos estavam cobertos por sangue prateado; três patas tinham sido feridas por quem quer — provavelmente Voldemort — que estivera tentando roubar o sangue. Sirius se aproximou, erguendo a varinha e a outra mão em forma de desistência.

O unicórnio se assustou e recuou, jogando a cabeça. Unicórnios, Sirius lembrou, não gostavam muito de homens, e esse era particularmente desconfiado. Ele se preparou, como se fosse correr, mas suas patas tremiam e ele foi ao chão, os olhos indo de um lado para o outro, amedrontados. Sirius olhou para o chifre — longo e afiado — e parou de se aproximar.

Idealmente, Sirius o levaria para Hagrid, mas não tinha tempo de levá-lo para fora da floresta nem para esperar que Hagrid chegasse. Então, Sirius ergueu a varinha e começou a murmurar os poucos feitiços de cura não-humanos que conhecia. Não eram muitos, mas os que conhecia tinham sido usados em Moony, Wormtail e Prongs, e unicórnios e cervos não eram _tão_ diferentes. No fim, tudo o que conseguiu foi parar o sangramento e fechar os ferimentos, antes de se virar, deixando o unicórnio, indo procurar por Dumbledore.

Como Padfoot, seguiu o próprio cheiro pela floresta até onde tinham se separado e, então, seguiu o cheiro de Dumbledore. Havia outro cheiro ali — um que era vagamente familiar e que ele sabia que devia ser de Quirrell —, que fez Padfoot torcer o nariz. Havia algo inquestionavelmente... das trevas nele. Deixava seu lado canino inquieto.

Padfoot se balançou e pulou algumas raízes, saindo em outra clareira. Algo se moveu à sua direita, e ele conseguia ouvir uma respiração e o bater de um coração. Virou-se, tentando escapar, mas foi tarde demais; o feitiço de seu atacante acertou a lateral de seu corpo, e Sirius não soube de mais nada.

 **-x-**

Remus não conseguia evitar se sentir como um aluno do sétimo ano ao caminhar pelos corredores com a capa ao seu lado — cobrindo a gaiola flutuante de Norberto — e o velho mapa em uma mão.

Havia, é claro, algumas diferenças essenciais; primeiro, sua expressão não era culpada, como teria acontecido há tantos anos e, segundo, não estava indo se encontrar com os outros Marotos. Ele também não estava preocupado em ser pego; McGonagall provavelmente dormia, cuidando de sua dor de cabeça, Dumbledore estava na floresta com Sirius, e Snape raramente saía das masmorras depois do jantar.

Isso, e o próprio Remus era um professor. Sorriu para si mesmo e girou a varinha para que a gaiola continuasse no caminho certo. Tecnicamente, não estava quebrando nenhuma regra (era isento de várias delas atualmente) e ainda estava fazendo seu trabalho; protegia seus alunos (quatro alunos do primeiro ano de Grifinória, em particular, que estariam encrencados se fossem pegos), ajudava um colega (Remus tinha certeza que o papel de Hagrid como guarda-caça permitia que ele fosse considerado um colega) e protegia a escola (de um dragão que cresceria rapidamente e seria difícil de controlar).

Sentindo-se satisfeito consigo mesmo, Remus assentiu e seguiu seu caminho para a Torre de Astronomia.

 **-x-**

— ... grosseiro — murmurou Severus para si mesmo. — O mínimo que você fazer é _abrir a porta, Lupin!_ — adicionou num tom mais alto, sem se importar em deixar a irritação aparecer em sua voz. Severus revirou os olhos, sacou a varinha com a mão livre e destrancou a porta. O escritório de Lupin estava vazio e um feitiço rápido revelou que as acomodações atrás dele também estavam vazias, o que não ajudou a melhorar o humor de Severus; de algum modo, Draco percebera sua mentira sobre o alçapão, e os Grifinórios estiveram particularmente arteiros a semana toda, depois de descobrirem que tinha sido _ele_ a descontar os pontos.

Se tivesse sido McGonagall ou um dos outros professores, a raiva teria sido direcionada a Draco e aos outros, mas por que tinha sido Severus a descontar os pontos, era culpa dele e, por associação, era culpa de sua casa. Os gêmeos Weasley atacaram Hydrus Malfoy na terça (não que isso fosse incomum), Parvati Patil e Pansy Parkinson tinha feito a outra chorar na terça à noite, McLaggen e seus amigos tinham colocado Pucey e Higgs na Ala Hospitalar na quinta, e alguém — Severus suspeitava dos gêmeos Weasley, mas não sabia como, já que eles estiveram em aula — tinha invadido seu escritório mais cedo e jogado os conteúdos de sua mesa e de suas gavetas no chão, e Severus estivera ocupado demais fazendo a poção para arrumar.

Colocou a taça fumegante de Poção Mata-Cão na mesa com força o bastante para deixar uma marca na madeira polida, antes de rabiscar um bilhete no pedaço de pergaminho mais próximo.

 _De nada_ , escreveu, praticamente rasgando o pergaminho com a pena, e o colocou sob a taça.

A raiva de Severus diminuiu o bastante apenas para ele se questionar o que Lupin estava fazendo fora da cama às onze da noite, mas voltou com força total um momento depois.

— Achei que _essa_ seria sua prioridade — murmurou Severus raivosamente ao se virar para sair. — Egoísta, é o que ele é, colocando a todos em perigo por que está por aí fazendo só Merlin sabe o que, ocupado demais para beber a poção que _ele_ pediu. — Severus saiu do escritório e bateu a porta atrás de si. Estava caminhando pelo corredor quando o alarme no escritório de Lupin disparou.

 **-x-**

— É um prazer conhecê-lo, Tom — disse Remus, apertando a mão do jovem alegre que acabara de prender a gaiola de Norberto entre a sua vassoura e a de sua companheira. — Você também, Kate. — A mulher assentiu e ofereceu um sorriso pequeno a Remus.

— Obrigada por ajudar com isso; Charlie não estava com muita vontade de deixar o irmãozinho arrastar um dragão pelo castelo. — Remus sorriu. — Ele teria permitido se fosse a única opção, é claro, mas...

— O prazer foi meu — disse Remus. — Diga ao Charlie que a Tonks manda lembranças. Ela sente muito por não ter podido ajudar, mas se ela fosse pega, teria custado o trabalho dela...

— Dora? — perguntou Tom, antes de piscar. — Espera, como foi mesmo que disse se chamar?

— Remus Lupin — respondeu Remus. Tom ficou boquiaberto e seus olhos endureceram. Remus se remexeu sob o estudo.

— Então _é_ você — disse ele, voltando a apertar a mão de Remus. — Realmente foi um prazer te conhecer; um rosto para o nome e tudo o mais.

— Erm... — falou, mas Tom já tinha se afastado e montado em sua vassoura. Com um sorriso dissimulado, ele acenou para Remus, antes de ele e Kate levantarem voo.

Remus os observou até eles terem saído dos terrenos de Hogwarts e, depois, deu as costas para a torre. Apalpou o bolso — um hábito antigo que voltara por estar com a capa — para se certificar de que a capa estava lá, antes de tirar o mapa do outro bolso. Estudou a parte da floresta no mapa, mas não encontrou Sirius e Dumbledore — claramente, eles tinham adentro demais a floresta para o mapa registrar — e, por fim, estudou a torre de Grifinória para se garantir de que Harry, Ron, Hermione e Draco ainda estavam onde deviam estar.

Felizmente, eles estavam e, sentindo-se culpado por ter ficado surpreso com isso, Remus começou a caminhar em direção ao seu escritório.

Não encontrou ninguém no caminho — era quase uma da manhã e até os professores costumavam estar dormindo a essa hora —, mas quando chegou ao segundo andar — seu andar —, um som irritante chamou sua atenção. Remus o reconheceu na mesma hora. Girou sobre os calcanhares e subiu correndo as escadas, entrando no corredor do terceiro andar.

A porta do Fofo estava entreaberta, e Remus entrou, a varinha em mãos. Fofo estava enlouquecido, forçando a corrente que o prendia à parede mais distante ao tentar alcançar o homem caído contra a parede mais próxima à porta. Mas não era Voldemort, nem Quirrell. Era Snape. Ele estava inconsciente e uma quantidade doentia de sangue estava empoçada no chão ao redor dele. Um aceno rápido da varinha informou a Remus que o alçapão não tinha sido aberto, e ele se acalmou um pouco.

— Para trás! — disse a Fofo em um tom severo. Fofo bateu os dentes, e Remus rosnou em resposta. Fofo ergueu as orelhas, interessado, e Remus suspirou, conjurando uma bateria pequena, que logo fez o cachorro dormir. Só então Remus se aproximou de Snape. — _Rennervate_ — murmurou. Snape acordou, mas sua expressão era vazia; ele pressionou uma mão contra a cabeça e fez uma careta.

— Onde você está ferido? — perguntou Remus. Snape piscou, parecendo considerar a pergunta, antes de indicar a perna com a mão que não apertava a têmpora. Remus ergueu a perna da calça de Snape até o joelho e, se ele fosse qualquer outra pessoa, provavelmente teria passado mal ao ver a deformidade à sua frente. Snape olhou para a própria perna e se afundou contra a parede, empalidecendo. — Foi Fofo que fez isso? — perguntou. Mudo, Snape assentiu. — Aqui, deixe-me...

— Não me toque — disse Snape, balançando a cabeça.

— Mas sua perna... — Remus foi interrompido quando Snape tentou se levantar, falhando; ele voltou a escorregar pela parede, deixando uma mancha de sangue para trás. — Sente-se, Severus, e me deixe ajudar...

— Não — ralhou Snape, afastando a varinha de Remus.

— Por que o Fofo te atacou? — perguntou Remus. Snape abriu a boca e voltou a fechá-la, parecendo (pela primeira vez desde que Remus quase o matara na Casa dos Gritos há tantos anos) assustado. — Severus? — Snape balançou a cabeça. — Snape?

— Eu estava... — Snape lambeu os lábios empalidecidos, e seus olhos foram para o alçapão. Remus ergueu a varinha contra o outro homem na mesma hora.

— Estava tentando pegar a pedra? — perguntou, cauteloso. Snape só parecia perplexo.

— Si... digo, não, não, eu... — Ele voltou a pressionar a mão na cabeça, e Remus sentiu o cheiro de pânico começar a sair dele e, também, um cheiro que lhe dizia que Snape mentia. _Snape_ tentara roubar a pedra? Remus nunca o vira tão confuso ou vulnerável, mas talvez fosse uma farsa... e nada, nem mesmo Voldemort, conseguia passar pelas defesas mentais de Snape, caso contrário ele teria morrido na guerra... e Voldemort certamente não teria atacado Snape, ele iria querer sua ajuda... — Eu vou te levar até o diretor — disse, a mente à mil.

— Ele não está aqui — disse Snape estupidamente.

— McGonagall, então — disse.

— Não — foi a resposta. Ele tirou a primeira camada de suas vestes e a amarrou ao redor da perna para parar o sangramento. Remus hesitou e, ao fazê-lo, Snape tentou se levantar novamente. Remus achava que era pura teimosia que permitiu que ele conseguisse; seu rosto estava branco por causa do esforço e ele cambaleava perigosamente, mas conseguiu. — Estarei em meu escritório.

— Não posso te deixar ir depois de você ter praticamente admitido tentar roubar...

— Mexa-se, Lupin — disse Snape num tom bastante perigoso.

— Eu... não — respondeu. Voltou a erguer a varinha. — Nós vamos ver McGonag... — Uma dor forte e aguda passou pela testa de Remus, e ele se curvou, segurando a cabeça. Snape passou mancando por ele, e Remus descobriu que não conseguia se mexer. Remus tinha uma tolerância ridícula para dor física, mas essa era diferente, era mental e era excruciante. Quando a sensação sumiu, Snape (de algum modo, apesar de quase não conseguir andar) já tinha ido embora.

Remus passou a próxima hora em um frenesi; tentou ir ao escritório de Dumbledore, mas a gárgula — pela primeira vez, até onde Remus sabia — estava adormecida ou impassível. Então, Remus se lembrou do mapa e descobriu que Dumbledore não estava em seu escritório... De fato, parecia — já que não os encontrou em lugar nenhum — que Dumbledore e Sirius ainda estavam na floresta. O estômago de Remus se apertou. Snape estava, como havia dito, em seu escritório, mas Remus ainda achou prudente acordar McGonagall. Ela _não_ ficou impressionada por ter sido acordada, mas permitiu que Remus que contasse o que tinha acontecido.

— Deve haver algum engano — disse ela num fio de voz.

— Eu não quero acreditar — disse Remus honestamente —, mas ele praticamente confessou, professora.

— Severus... de novo trabalhando com Voldemort... — Ela balançou a cabeça. — Eu não...

— Eu também não quero acreditar — repetiu Remus. — Mas até sabermos, até que ele nos dê uma resposta adequada, precisamos mantê-lo na escola. Especialmente por ele estar machucado. — Depois de pensar por um momento, McGonagall assentiu; ela desligou a rede de flu, proibiu os elfos de interagirem com Snape e reforçou as proteções contra aparatação e chaves de portal.

— Quero ver ele passar por isso — disse. Ela passou a capa por cima do roupão. — Agora, se me der licença, vou conversar com ele.

— Quer que eu...

— Vá se deitar, Remus — disse ela, quase gentilmente. — Eu dou conta de Severus Snape, seja como Comensal da Morte ou apenas um homem rabugento. — Com isso, ela começou a andar. — E eu te aviso se ficar sabendo do diretor ou Black! — avisou.

Remus voltou para seu escritório perdido em pensamentos; Dumbledore confiava em Snape e, estranhamente, Sirius também. Mas será que eles confiariam se tivessem visto o que Remus vira? Os instintos de Remus diziam que Snape não era culpado, mas os fatos apontavam para ele, e isso não era como Sirius e Peter... ninguém estivera lá para culpá-lo, e ele mesmo admitira... o que era estranho, porque Snape era um bom mentiroso, ou deveria ser.

Remus abriu a porta de seu escritório e franziu o cenho ao sentir o cheiro de Snape. O que Snape estivera fazendo em seu escritório? Entretanto, logo descobriu; havia uma taça de poção Mata-Cão já fria em sua mesa, com um bilhete rabugento sob ela. Remus fez uma careta e a levou ao banheiro. Não ia beber nada que viera de Snape até saber o que estava acontecendo.

Olhou para o relógio — já eram três da manhã —, voltou a estudar o mapa e, ao não encontrar Dumbledore ou Sirius em qualquer lugar, enviou uma mensagem para Sirius via Patrono, andou de um lado para o outro por dez minutos e, por fim, afundou-se em sua cadeira para mandar uma carta para Dora.

 _Querida Dora,_ escreveu.

 _Como passou desde quarta-feira? Espero que seus estudos estejam indo bem, embora eu espere que você tenha tido tempo para si mesma; estudar demais nunca é bom._

 _Conheci seu amigo, Tom; ele veio buscar o Norberto hoje. Deu tudo certo, felizmente, e eles já estão voltando para casa._

 _Infelizmente, essa foi a única coisa que deu certo hoje. Eu diria mais, mas não sei quanto poderia colocar em uma carta. Eu sei que você, de todas as pessoas, entende. O que fará amanhã? Pode vir visitar? Ou até mesmo meia hora sozinha com seu Auxiliar; posso tentar surrupiar o do Sirius, se for preciso._ Remus torcia para que Sirius estivesse bem.

 _Essa é uma carta meio inútil, desculpe._ Remus mordeu a ponta da pena. _Eu só estou... preocupado, acho, e gostaria de ouvir sua opinião sobre alguns assuntos..._

 _Sinto sua falta e te amo._

 _Remus._

Remus releu a carta, balançou a cabeça e jogou o pergaminho no fogo. Voltou à sua mesa para tentar escrever uma carta que não fizesse parecer que ele estava em pânico, mas não foi muito além de _Querida Dora_ , antes de adormecer.

 **-x-**

Remus foi acordado uma hora depois por um Patrono no formato de um gato — o de McGonagall — andando impacientemente em sua mesa.

— Todos os professores — dizia numa voz pastosa — se apresentem à sala dos funcionários _imediatamente_.

 _Continua._


	30. A Memorable Morning

**Capítulo Trinta**

 **A Memorable Morning**

 **(Uma Manhã Memorável)**

Quando Remus cambaleou, meio adormecido, para dentro da sala dos funcionários, ele foi um dos últimos a chegar; os únicos funcionários que não estavam presentes eram Snape e Kettleburn, e, apesar de não costumar comparecer à essas reuniões, Dumbledore. Remus também não conseguia ver Sirius entre aqueles presentes.

— Minerva? — chamou a professora Sprout, perto do armário. — Não é...

— Você-Sabe-Quem está aqui — disse McGonagall severamente. Trelawney ofegou do canto e fez um sinal supersticioso, enquanto murmurinhos de pânico vinham dos outros. Flitwick e Sprout não pareciam surpresos; obviamente, eles sabiam disso há um tempo, como Remus. — O Diretor foi atacado na floresta essa noite...

— Ele está... — começou Flitwick, parecendo preocupado.

— Professora — disse Remus, mais alto que todos os outros. — O...

— Eles não foram feridos gravemente — garantiu McGonagall. Remus quase desmaiou de alívio. — Infelizmente, esse ataque parece ter sido uma distração. — McGonagall engoliu, alisando as vestes. Suas mãos tremiam, e Remus sentiu sua preocupação aumentar. — A escola foi comprometida.

— A... Ele está aqui dentro? Você-Sabe-Quem está _aqui_...?

— Houve outra tentativa no terceiro andar — disse McGonagall pesadamente. — Até que Dumbledore tenha tempo de conversar com ele, eu peço que vocês mantenham distância do... do professor Snape. — Os professores começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo.

— Snape?! — exclamou Sprout, levando as mãos à boca. — Mas ele não... ele está nos ajudando a proteger...

— Bem, nisso eu acredito — suspirou a professora Sinistra. — Eu sei que Dumbledore confia nele, mas eu nunca entendi o motivo... Merlin sabe que ele já estava com os seguidores de Você-Sabe-Quem quando estávamos na escola. — A professora Burbage e a Madame Hooch assentiram.

— Sim, mas o servo traiu o mestre — murmurou a professora Trelawney para si mesma e suspirou. Remus a olhou.

— Severus não trairia Dumbledore — guinchou Flitwick. — _Deve_ existir outra explicação!

— Não, o outro mestre — disse Trelawney.

— Com sorte, ninguém traiu ninguém! — disse McGonagall com firmeza, olhando com irritação para a professora de Adivinhação. — Iremos investigar o assunto minuciosamente, mas achei que todos deviam saber onde estamos no momento.

— Então, onde Snape está agora?

— Confinado a seus aposentos — disse McGonagall. Ela secou os olhos com o lenço. — Ele concordou em permanecer lá até que Dumbledore possa conversar com ele.

— Concordou? Se ele _tentou_ passar pelo alçapão, então certamente não podemos confiar nele?! — protestou a professora Burbage. Remus ficou envergonhado por concordar com ela.

— Severus não nos deu nenhum motivo, até agora, para _não_ confiar nele — respondeu McGonagall, tensa.

— Então, quando Dumbledore vai conversar com ele? — perguntou Sprout, ansiosa.

— Pela manhã — disse McGonagall pesadamente. — A floresta e o terceiro andar não foram os únicos alvos da noite; alguém invadiu o escritório do diretor, também.

 **-x-**

— Você deve ser lembrar de _alguma coisa_ — insistiu Sirius. — Qualquer coisa. Um nome, uma descrição... — A gárgula que protegia a entrada do escritório de Dumbledore pressionou uma mão de pedra na cabeça.

— Era um garoto ou um homem — gemeu. — Não muito alto...

— Reconheceu a voz? — perguntou Sirius.

— Não sei — disse a gárgula, mexendo-se de um jeito meio inquieto. — Talvez, talvez não; eu ouço muitas vozes, sabe.

Todas as outras perguntas de Sirius não foram respondidas; a gárgula não sabia qual era a aparência do intruso, quantos anos deviam ter, se era um membro da escola, em qual casa estava ou estivera, ou qualquer coisa útil. Ela só se lembrava de ter sido abordada, nada mais; quem a atacara não usara um Estupore nem um feitiço de confusão, mas desfizera o feitiço antropomórfico que animava a gárgula. Era um alto nível de magia e mostrara um conhecimento impressionante de como a escola funcionava. Sirius não achava que ele mesmo teria pensado nisso.

Esfregando o hematoma que aparecia no local que o Estupore de Dumbledore o acertara na floresta, Sirius pediu para a gárgula dar passagem para que pudesse voltar ao escritório.

Dumbledore e Kettleburn estavam no mesmo lugar, parados ao lado de uma mesa, onde Fawkes descansava, a pata e uma asa torcidas num ângulo estranho. As penas ao redor de seus olhos estavam úmidas, e, pessoalmente, Sirius achava que esse era o motivo do ataque; Sirius não notara mais nada no escritório que estivesse faltando ou tivesse sido tocado, exceto pelo Chapéu Seletor, que fora Estuporado, e os retratos, que tinham sido vendados.

— Posso fazer alguma coisa para ajudar? — perguntou Sirius.

— Não, Sirius, obrigado — disse Dumbledore, balançando uma mão. — Talvez possa se juntar aos outros Aurores para se certificar de que a escola está segura, ou até mesmo ir para casa...

— Sabe que não posso fazer isso, senhor — disse Sirius.

— Faça o que for melhor — falou Dumbledore sem desviar os olhos da fênix machucada. O rosto de Dumbledore estava tão molhado quanto o do pássaro.

 **-x-**

Severus não tinha palavras para expressar seu alívio quando um bater suave na porta anunciou a chegada de Dumbledore. Tarde era melhor do que nunca, e Severus começara a achar que o diretor não viria, que ele simplesmente condenaria Severus e decidiria deixá-lo em seu escritório indefinidamente.

Severus se afastou da Penseira que pedira que um Elfo trouxesse do escritório de Dumbledore antes de McGonagall mandar que os Elfos não falassem com ele, e mancou até a porta, arrastando a perna. Nunca admitiria, mas começava a pensar que recusar a ajuda de Lupin tinha sido uma das coisas mais idiotas que já fizera. As poções eram úteis — repusera uma boa parte do sangue que perdera, e limpara os ferimentos antes de cobri-lo de Ditamno —, mas para ferimentos graves, feitiços eram uma melhor opção, e as habilidades de cura de Severus eram _muito_ limitadas.

Mas não era Dumbledore. Severus abriu a porta e foi o rosto idiota de Black que o olhou de volta. Severus bateu a porta e precisou segurar a maçaneta para não cair.

— Snape! — chamou Black.

— Veio me prender, foi? — zombou Snape, trancando a porta com um feitiço. — Bem, pode ir embora; não vou sair.

— Não vim te prender — disse Black, impaciente. — Me deixe entrar.

— Não — respondeu. — Não tenho permissão para ficar na companhia de outras pessoas. Parece que eu sou _perigoso_.

— Deixe-me falar de outro jeito — disse Black naquele tom arrogante que usara na escola. — Me deixe entrar como _Black_ ou eu _vou_ entrar como _Auror_ Black. — A resposta irritada de Severus se perdeu no pequeno ofego que ele soltou quando a perna da calça roçou em uma das mordidas mal enfaixada. — Snape!

— Está bem — cuspiu não muito alto, mas estava apoiado na porta e Black tinha uma audição boa. Em silêncio, removeu os feitiços e mancou para longe da porta. Black entrou na mesma hora, parecendo arrogante, mas um momento depois a expressão dele mudou para uma de preocupação. Ele acenou a varinha e um baque soou. Severus virou a tempo de ver sua cadeira de couro ir em sua direção. Ela não parou; de fato, ela bateu em suas pernas — ele fez uma careta e xingou —, forçando-o a se sentar. Então, a cadeira deslizou até um canto com ele ainda sentado. Black o seguiu, a varinha segura por dedos frouxos.

— Ninguém disse que você estava machucado.

— Quem disse que estou? — zombou.

— Você quase não consegue ficar em pé, está fedendo a dor, medo e sangue, e sua mesa está coberta de poções de cura — disse simplesmente. Severus apenas resmungou, não querendo dar ao outro homem a satisfação de uma admissão. — Quer que eu dê uma olhada?

— Não — respondeu. — Quero saber por que _você_ está aqui, e não Dumbledore!

— Invadiram o escritório dele ontem à noite e Fawkes se machucou — contou, sua voz calma, completamente oposta ao tom raivoso de Severus. Ele acenou a varinha e a perna da calça de Severus se dobrou cuidadosamente. Black fez uma careta ao ver os curativos mal feitos e Severus se remexeu, envergonhado. — Ele está um pouco ocupado no momento.

— Ocupado demais para vir descobrir por que o _confiável_ professor de Poções tentou roubar a Pedra Filosofal ontem à noite? — ralhou.

— Exatamente — respondeu. A raiva de Severus sumiu com sua confusão.

— O quê?

— Você é confiável. Ele não vai perder tempo vindo até aqui para perguntar sobre ontem à noite quando ele sabe que você não é o culpado — explicou Black, revirando os olhos. — Ele tem que investigar as coisas que ele _não_ sabe.

— Ele ainda... ele confia em mim? — perguntou Severus, pasmo.

— Dumbledore leva a escola e a segurança de seus ocupantes a sério — disse Black secamente. — Se ele achasse que há um problema de verdade, ele teria arrombado sua porta há horas ou teria te entregado direto aos Aurores.

Severus não estava surpreso por os Aurores terem sido chamados, mas estava surpreso por não ter visto nenhum deles até agora.

— E você? Ainda não disse por que está aqui...

— Dumbledore ainda confia em você — disse Black, dando de ombros. Ele examinava os curativos, parecendo tentar achar o jeito menos doloroso de tirá-los. — Eu ainda não sei o porquê, mas foi um motivo bom o bastante para que você tivesse um julgamento até quando _eu_ não tive um...

— Eu não...

— Não estou pedindo por um motivo — garantiu. — Só estou dizendo o que _eu_ acho. Gastei muito tempo e energia até demais tentando não te odiar nos últimos anos, e realmente não quero que tenha sido em vão.

— Estou emocionado — falou, sarcástico. — Mas certamente, se seu amigo lupino tentou te convencer de que eu traí a todos...

— Remus está... perturbado — admitiu Black, puxando a ponta do curativo. Severus sibilou e Black rapidamente o soltou e ergueu os olhos. — Ele disse que você confessou...

— Eu realmente tentei pegar a pedra — disse Severus, cruzando os braços.

— Não está mentindo — disse Black, soando interessado. — Então, por que agora?

— Não sei — respondeu honestamente. — Foi uma... decisão de momento. — Por que tomara essa decisão, não sabia. Estivera em seu escritório, fazendo uma poção ou corrigindo trabalhos, não sabia, antes de ir tentar pegar a pedra, ser atacado pelo cachorro bruto de Hagrid e acordar quando Lupin chegara.

— Estranho — disse. — Mas por quê? Você não serve mais ao Voldemort... é só um nome, pelo amor de Merlin... e a não ser que queira aterrorizar os alunos do primeiro ano da Grifinória pela eternidade, eu não sei por que _você_ iria querer a pedra. Não faz sentido.

— Estou ciente — respondeu.

— Então explique para mim — pediu, tentando puxar um curativo. Severus o chutou com a perna boa quando a casca da ferida foi puxada, e Black se desculpou, indo tentar outra parte do curativo.

— Não posso. Cheguei perto do alçapão e fui atacado, só isso. — Era isso que mais confundia Severus. Mesmo que não fosse nenhum Dumbledore, Severus ainda tinha uma boa opinião de seu intelecto e bom senso. Ir atrás da pedra não era apenas tolo, mas, como Black tinha dito, não fazia sentido, porque não a queria para nada.

Foram esses pensamentos que o mantiveram acordado desde que voltara ao escritório há algumas horas; Severus não queria a pedra, não conseguia pensar em um motivo para pegá-la, e, ainda assim, lembrava-se de ter tentado, então devia ter acontecido.

— Por que não pegar a pedra quando ela estava entre Gringotes e a escola, ou antes mesmo de ter sido protegida direito? Por que não cancelar o alarme no escritório de Remus antes de tentar invadir? Por que não fazer o Fofo dormir antes de entrar, porque eu sei que você sabe como fazer isso.

— Não sei por que não fiz — contou, frustrado. — Teria poupado muito desconforto. — Black puxava lentamente os curativos e a imagem sob eles era demais para Severus. Apertou os dentes para que não fizesse algo tolo, como choramingar.

— E aqui estava eu pensando que o Moony era bagunceiro — murmurou Black para si mesmo. Ele tocou uma das mordidas (da qual, Severus notou, saía sangue) com a ponta da varinha, e Severus rosnou para ele. — Desculpe — disse, fazendo um gesto para que ficasse quieto.

Severus remexeu-se, desconfortável, e olhou para Black, que ainda não tentara prendê-lo nem começara a gritar acusações. Era possível que Black estivesse verdadeiramente do lado de Severus nisso?

— Eu não acho que fiz isso — falou. — Eu lembro... eu _lembro_ de ter feito, mas eu não... a lembrança pode não ser minha. Como você disse, o motivo está... ausente, para dizer o mínimo.

— A lembrança pode não ser sua? — perguntou Black.

— É — disse, tenso — possível implantar uma lembrança na mente de alguém... é difícil, mas possível. É preciso ter talento em Legilimência, muito talento, assim como entender a mente da pessoa, mas pode ser feito.

— É claro — murmurou. — Eu ia sugerir um feitiço de memória, junto com uma maldição Imperius, mas...

— Maldição Imperius — zombou. Conseguia se livrar delas desde os dezessete anos.

— Mas isso faria sentido — continuou Black. — Voldemort... Ah, pelo amor de Merlin, fique parado — falou, pois Severus se sobressaltara e mexera a perna. — Voldemort é poderoso em Legilimência... Se existe alguém que conseguiria fazer isso, seria ele, e não é como se ele não conhecesse sua cabeça; você trabalhou para ele! — Severus chegara a essas conclusões há uma hora, mas não estava nem perto de remover a lembrança, tampouco de descobrir o que realmente acontecera. Suspirou.

— Não fiz nada para desagradá-lo — disse.

— Desculpe?

— Eu não fiz nada para justificar virar comida de _cachorro_ — ralhou. Não confiava no Lorde das Trevas, mas ficou abalado ao perceber que o Lorde das Trevas talvez não confiasse nele, ou que até que o via como o inimigo. Severus achava ter desempenhado bem seu papel e não gostava do que aconteceria se o Lorde das Trevas realmente achasse que Severus o traíra. O que isso significaria para ele? E era igualmente inquietante pensar no que significaria para Draco se o treinamento de Severus não tivesse sido tão efetivo quanto esperara. — Até onde ele sabe, eu ainda sou fiel, eu...

— Para ser honesto — disse Black —, provavelmente foi algo de estar no lugar errado, na hora errada. Ele sabe que estou atrás dele, sabe que estou perto de encontrá-lo, nós quase o pegamos noite passada... é assim que ele trabalha... ele leva a atenção para outra pessoa para que ele possa escapar durante a confusão.

— Não tinha pensado nisso — disse Severus. Ele pensara que tinha sido algum tipo de punição e estivera revendo lembrança depois de lembrança para ver onde tinha errado.

— Eu vou pegá-lo — disse Black em tom de conversa. Severus zombou. — Eu vou — disse. — E acho que você é a chave; essa foi a primeira vez que ele interagiu com alguém, e claramente foi por tempo o bastante para bagunçar sua cabeça... é provável que você tenha visto o disfarce dele...

— Mas eu não me lembro, Black — falou, frustrado.

— A lembrança estará escondida em algum lugar... enterrada, mas está aí. — Black parecia animado. — Ele pode remover a lembrança de quando ele bagunçou suas lembranças, mas você ainda vai ter a lembrança dele removendo a lembrança da bagunça. Entende?

— Nem um pouco — respondeu.

— Não, ouça — insistiu —, se ele tentou remover a lembrança dele removendo a lembrança da bagunça, então você vai ter a lembrança dele removendo a lembrança de quando ele removeu a lembrança dele fazendo essa bagunça! — Severus o olhou, impassível. — Há uma lembrança dele aí dentro, em algum lugar — falou. — Só temos que encontrar. Ou você tem.

— Você tem ideia de quantas lembranças eu tenho guardadas e quão abstratas elas são? — rosnou Snape.

— Nenhuma — respondeu. — Mas você tem e você conhece sua cabeça melhor do que qualquer um. — Severus torceu os lábios, mas não negou. Afinal, como poderia negar se Black estava certo. Decidiu começar depois de dormir. — Agora, se importar se eu der uma olhada? — Black indicou a perna de Severus. — Um favor por outro e tudo o mais?

— Vá em frente — respondeu Severus.

Depois de vários minutos, Black voltou a falar.

— Acredita que eu lidei com gargantas mutiladas, mais mordidas e arranhões do que posso contar, e centenas de ossos quebrados, mas não tenho ideia de por começar nessa perna?

— Seu jeito de falar com pessoas doentes está precisando de uma injeção de otimismo — disse.

— Achei que você fosse preferir uma abordagem honesta — respondeu. Severus sentiu sua expressão se fechar.

— Então, nada? Você, que diz ter visto e lidado com mais ataques de monstros do que Curandeiros treinados, não pode fazer _nada_? — Era para ser uma ofensa ao orgulho de Black, mas Severus também queria saber seu prognóstico. Certamente não perderia a perna?

— É mais fácil curar quando o ferimento é recente. Isso — indicou a perna de Severus — está mais ou menos curado, mas não tenho certeza de que tudo foi feito corretamente... você só jogou Ditamno na coisa toda, não foi?

— E se foi? — perguntou, tenso, depois de vários momentos.

— Não costuma ser um problema, mas com um ferimento tão grave, você tem que seguir uma ordem... primeiro os vasos sanguíneos, depois as camadas de músculos, depois a gordura e a pele... os ossos são consertados com um feitiço, obviam... — Severus suspeitava que tinha sido sua expressão que fez Black parar de falar. — As coisas podem não ter sido curadas corretamente, é só o que estou dizendo. É difícil saber com todo esse sangue, esses hematomas e esse inchaço...

— Pode ajudar ou não? — rosnou Severus.

— Talvez — disse Black, dando de ombros.

— Então, faça a gentileza de começar — ralhou. — Quando mais recente, melhor, você disse, e agora está perdendo tempo. — Black torceu a boca, e Severus prometeu que se Black risse ou sorrisse, ele o estrangularia. Mas Black não fez nem um nem outro, apenas voltou sua atenção para a perna de Severus. Abaixou as mãos e as fechou para que não ficasse tentado a estrangular Black só pelo prazer.

 **-x-**

— Ele disse _o quê_? — quis saber Hermione, enquanto um Ron estupefato oferecia um prato de torradas a Harry. Draco congelara com a colher de mingau suspensa entre a tigela e a boca.

— Shh! — disse Harry, gesticulando para que ela ficasse quieta. — Eu não sei quanto disso podíamos saber. — Moony falara que um anúncio seria feito durante o café da manhã, mas até agora, os únicos professores no Salão Principal eram a professora Sinistra, a professora de Estudos Muggles que Harry não conhecia, e Flitwick... E alguns Aurores e Recrutas que Harry reconheceu do julgamento de Padfoot, como Shacklebolt, Wellington, Yaxley, Finch, Prewett e Dawlish. Nem Moony estava lá; ele falara com Harry e, depois, sumira de novo.

— Não pode falar que Você-Sabe-Quem atacou Dumbledore, que atacou o senhor Black, e depois que Snape pode ter tentado roubar a pedra enquanto Você-Sabe-Quem invadia o escritório de Dumbledore e atacava a fênix dele, e não esperar uma reação — lembrou Ron com a voz fraca.

Harry suspirou e disse:

— Quer ouvir o resto ou não? — Draco e Ron assentiram rapidamente e se aproximaram. Hermione revirou os olhos, parecendo impaciente. Quando Harry terminou de explicar, Ron e Hermione trocaram olhares perturbados e Draco se levantou.

— Aonde você vai? — perguntou Hermione.

— Ver Snape, não é óbvio? — respondeu Ron.

— Mas Harry disse que ninguém tem permissão...

— E quando foi que isso parou qualquer um de nós? — rosnou Draco, mas, por seu cheiro, Harry sabia que ele quase não conseguia manter seu pânico sob controle. — A gente se vê no Salão Comunal. — Hermione abriu a boca novamente, mas Ron a acotovelou e balançou a cabeça. Harry comeu algumas salsichas antes de desistir de comer, preferindo observar as portas à procura de Padfoot. De acordo com Moony, Padfoot tinha ido ao escritório de Snape às cinco da manhã e ainda não voltara. Harry esperava que nada estivesse errado. Não gostava de Snape, mas ele tê-los traído...? Certamente ele não os traíra. Será que ele poderia?

— Uma palavra? — sibilou alguém detrás de Harry, que se virou a tempo de ver Morton sumir pelas portas do Salão. Confuso, Harry se levantou e o seguiu para o lado de fora, sem precisar olhar para trás para saber que Ron e Hermione também tinham se levantado; Ron fez um comentário alto e nada convincente sobre começar a fazer o deve de casa do fim de semana.

Morton estava parado perto das ampulhetas e ergueu os olhos, mordendo o lábio, quando os três se aproximaram.

— Ele foi pego, não é? — perguntou ele, ofegante.

— Desculpe? — perguntou Harry.

— Lupin, Potter — exclamou Morton. — Hagrid está com problemas? Onde está o dragão? No Ministério? — Harry demorou um momento para entender sobre o que Morton estava falando. Tinha se esquecido completamente de Norberto com todo o resto que estava acontecendo.

— Não — disse Harry —, Moony conseguiu levar Norberto em segurança, isso já está resolvido.

— Mas ele não está no café... e nem os outros professores, e há Aurores... Se não é sobre Lupin e o dragão... O que está acontecendo? — Morton olhou duramente para Harry, que recuou um passo.

— Teve... algumas coisas aconteceram durante a noite — respondeu Hermione, olhando para Harry.

— Que coisas? — insistiu Morton, parecendo interessado. Hermione balançou a cabeça, e Ron olhou para Harry, parecendo desconfortável.

— Eu não posso... — Harry balançou a cabeça. — Não é pra eu...

— Qual _é_ , Potter — choramingou Morton. — Nós.. erm... estamos amigáveis agora, depois de toda essa história com o dragão, não é? Pode me contar. — Harry não o lembrou que ele não fizera nada além de contar a eles sobre o dragão e ouvir quando Harry lhe contara o plano depois da aula de poções. Mas Morton estava certo; depois de Blaise, ele era o primeiro aluno de Sonserina que Harry mais achava confiar.

Mas se ele mencionasse o terceiro andar, Morton ia querer saber por que alguém iria querer invadir, e Harry _definitivamente_ não tinha permissão para compartilhar esse tipo de informação.

— Eles vão fazer um anúncio — disse por fim. — Depois do café. — Morton franziu o cenho.

— Bem — disse ele —, você realmente é um bom Grifinório, não é, obedecendo tudo o que te mandam fazer. — Apesar da amargura em suas palavras, Morton parecia desapontado.

— Desculpe. — Harry se sentiu obrigado a dizer e esperava que isso não fizesse com que Morton voltasse a desgostar dele.

— É, claro. A gente se vê, Potter.

— Queria saber o que vão falar no anúncio — disse Ron.

— Vale a pena descobrir? Ou será que nós... Malfoy! — disse Hermione. — Você...

— Eles não estão lá — ofegou Draco, parecendo preocupado. — Severus não está lá, e Black também não.


	31. King And Croaker

**Capítulo Trinta e Um**

 **King And Croaker**

 **(King e Croaker)**

— Você...

— _Não_ fale comigo.

— Sinto muito por não ter conseguido...

— Não — disse Snape de forma vazia, olhando para sua perna esquerda, que agora terminava no joelho. Sirius fechou a boca e juntou as mãos sobre o colo. Por mais que fosse divertido irritar Snape, agora _realmente_ não era o momento. Não conseguia sequer começar a imaginar como Snape se sentia, além de muito dolorido. Sirius tinha várias piadas relacionadas a pernas, mas achava que Snape não ia gostar delas do jeito que Remus e Harry gostariam, ou do jeito que James gostaria. — Vá embora — disse.

— Não posso — respondeu. O único motivo para Snape ter permissão de sair de seus aposentos era por que Sirius estava com ele. Apesar das melhores tentativas da escola esconder o suposto envolvimento de Snape nos eventos da noite anterior, a notícia tinha vazado e foi apenas a presença de Sirius que impediu que os Aurores o prendessem quando o localizaram em St. Mungo's, achando que Snape tinha fugido.

Mas Snape não ia fugir por muito tempo. Sirius o olhou pelo canto dos olhos, desviando o olhar rapidamente, mas para seu azar, Snape notou.

— Pode para de me olhar como se eu fosse algum tipo de aleijado? — ralhou Snape. Sirius abriu a boca, antes de pensar melhor. Snape voltou a olha para o joelho.

Eles tinham recebido alta por volta do horário do almoço daquele mesmo dia, quando as várias Poções que Snape tomara perderam o efeito. Snape recebera uma perna prostética — uma cor de pele, que terminava em um pé falso enorme —, para a qual ele olhara com desgosto, mas permitira que os Curandeiros o ajudassem a colocá-la. Ele também recebera um par de muletas.

Com Sirius logo atrás, pronto para tentar ajudar se Snape escorregasse ou caísse, Sirius, Snape e os Curandeiros caminharam lentamente pelo corredor da Ala de Ferimentos Causados por Bichos, até chegarem à lareira, por onde voltaram para Hogwarts; Sirius tinha reconectado a lareira do escritório de Snape à rede de flu antes de saírem e, felizmente, ela ainda estava conectada.

Sirius voltara logo depois de Snape, o que, pensando bem, tinha sido uma péssima ideia; quando saíra da lareira, fora para encontrar o outro homem esparramado no chão, parecendo bravo. Sirius ofereceu uma mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar, que ele recusara, e Sirius, com uma careta, assistiu por dois minutos, enquanto Snape tentava descobrir como se levantar.

— Agora — disse Snape, arrastando-se até a cadeira de sua mesa —, você pode ir embora, Black.

— Você está...

— Saia — disse ele sem ser gentil. Ele apoiou as muletas na ponta da mesa com uma expressão de ódio.

— Tudo bem — respondeu, erguendo as mãos em um gesto de entrega.

— Espalhe a notícia que não quero ser incomodado por ninguém além do próprio diretor — Snape puxou um objeto parecido com uma bacia enorme em sua direção — até que eu mesmo diga o contrário. — Mesmo sem ele dizer, era claro que Sirius estava incluso no "ninguém".

— O que é isso? — perguntou Sirius, apontando para a bacia, que continha uma substância estranha e prateada que não parecia ser nem gás nem líquida.

— Uma Penseira. Se Dumbledore estiver procurando por ela, está aqui — respondeu sem erguer os olhos. Houve uma longa pausa, e Snape cutucou a superfície prateada da substancia com a ponta da varinha e murmurou: — Tenho uma procura mental a fazer. — Acreditando que Snape lhe diria se ou quando encontrasse algo importante, Sirius foi para a porta e tinha acabado de colocar a mão na maçaneta quando bateram suavemente do outro lado. — Diga para irem embora — disse.

Suspirando, Sirius abriu a porta e não ficou completamente surpreso ao ver Dumbledore do outro lado.

— Posso? — perguntou ele levemente, indicando o escritório.

— Ele é todo seu — respondeu Sirius e passou por ele, indo para o corredor frio da masmorra.

 **-x-**

Às quatro horas da tarde, meras doze horas depois da primeira reunião, os funcionários foram chamados para a segunda. Dessa vez, Dumbledore e Kettleburn estavam presentes, mas Snape, Remus notou, ainda estava ausente, assim como Sirius.

— Quais as novidades, Albus? — perguntou McGonagall.

— Snape ainda não está aqui — disse Sinistra, cruzando os braços. — Está...

— Eu acredito que o professor Snape é inocente — disse Dumbledore — e espero que o tratem de acordo. — Sinistra parecia um pouco tímida, mas os outros professores pareciam aliviados. — Entretanto, ele permanecerá em seu escritório pelo futuro próximo. Providenciei para que suas turmas tenham aula com um professor temporário do Ministério, e os Monitores da Sonserina farão as obrigações de Severus como Chefe da Casa. — Sussurros confusos passaram pelos professores reunidos.

— Senhor? — perguntou Sprout.

— Severus perdeu a perna — contou Dumbledore. Remus ficou boquiaberto, e Flitwick ofegou do canto da sala. — Eu lhe dei uma folga, enquanto se acostuma. Peço que o incomodem o mínimo necessário. — Depois disso, mais algumas perguntas foram feitas (algumas sobre Snape, outras sobre quanto tempos os Aurores iam ficar no castelo e se eles iam atrapalhar as aulas quando o fim de semana acabasse). Dumbledore garantiu que os Aurores iam embora nas próximas horas.

Dumbledore também os informou que, por causa dos eventos da noite anterior, três professores ficariam responsáveis pela patrulha de cada noite, além dos Monitores e dos Chefes das Casas, que nenhum aluno poderia sair do Salão Comunal depois das nove horas e que nenhum aluno poderia sair do castelo depois de escurecer, sem supervisão.

Remus saiu da sala de funcionários pensativo e preocupado. Por mais que Dumbledore se preocupasse com a segurança da escola e dos alunos, Hogwarts era notória por ser... bem, um pouco perigosa. Quando um grupo de jovens usuários de magia não treinados era forçado a ficar no mesmo prédio, era inevitável que acidentes e ferimentos estranhos acontecessem. Mas para que Dumbledore impusesse um toque de recolher ainda mais severo... Ele claramente não estava tão calmo quando parecera na reunião.

Remus estava tão perdido em pensamentos que nem sequer notou a figura à sua frente, até que colidiram.

— Desculpe — disse Remus e ergueu os olhos para ver que era Sirius. — Você ainda está aqui... Como você não estava na reunião de funcionários, achei que você devia ter ido para ca...

— É uma reunião de _funcionários_ , Moony — disse Sirius. — Aurores não foram convidados.

— Você está sempre aqui, é quase como se fosse um funcionário — comentou. — Onde esteve o dia todo?

— Snape — respondeu, cansado. — Assumo que Dumbledore contou...

— Sobre a perna dele, sim — disse. — Eu sabia que era grave, mas não... Você não conseguiu curar?

— Óbvio que não — suspirou. — Eu teria o levado ao escritório de Dumbledore para ver se Fawkes não poderia ajudar, mas precisaram matar Fawkes hoje cedo e ele não vai chorar até que tenha pelo menos um mês.

— Merlin, que bagunça — murmurou.

— Nem me fale — disse.

— Vai passar a noite? Tem um sofá disponível se você...

— Eu preciso voltar para Londres — respondeu, balançando a cabeça.

— Hoje? — perguntou Remus, erguendo uma sobrancelha. — Você chegou a dormir...?

— A tarde toda — garantiu. — Harry está se escondendo das pessoas que querem notícias; estão achando que ele sabe de tudo já que ele nos conhece...

— Não estão errados — lembrou.

Sirius sorriu brevemente e disse:

— Verdade. Mas ele e os outros estavam com Hagrid, se garantindo de que ele não está sentindo muita falta do dragão, então fiquei com eles...

— Roubou a cama do Canino, foi? — perguntou Remus, divertido.

— Não, deitei perto do fogo — respondeu, antes de franzir o cenho.

— Black — disse alguém, e Remus se virou para ver Dawlish se aproximar. — Está pronto? Os outros estão a caminho do escritório de Dumbledore...

— Sim, vou subir em um minuto — disse, cansado. Dawlish olhou para os dois com curiosidade e não fez menção de se mexer. — Eu te encontro lá — avisou. Dawlish olhou para Sirius novamente, franziu o cenho e voltou pelo caminho que viera.

— Sirius, rapidinho — disse Remus —, você sabe... Dumbledore disse que ele tem certeza da inocência de Snape, mas eu... O que você acha?

— Eu acho que ele é inocente, também — respondeu, e Remus o olhou, impotente.

— Mas ele admitiu...

— Eu sei. Ele acha, e eu concordo, que Voldemort mexeu com as lembranças dele.

— Tipo um feitiço de memória? Mas Snape conhece Oclumência...

— Não, é mais como se ele tivesse adicionado uma lembrança por meio da Legilimência — contou Sirius em voz baixa. — Uma lembrança falsa, para fazer Snape achar que tentou pegar a pedra.

— E isso lá é possível?

— Snape acha que sim — respondeu, dando de ombros.

— Mas Snape...

— Pode estar mentindo para se salvar, eu sei — falou, assentindo. — Estou de olho nisso, também. — Remus ficou aliviado com isso, pelo menos. — Mas o cheiro dele não era de alguém que estava mentindo — comentou, pensativo. Remus assentiu. — E isso é bom, porque significa que Voldemort finalmente errou; significa que, em algum lugar da cabeça de Snape, há uma lembrança de Voldemort e é muito provável que Snape reconheça seu disfarce.

— Se ele não criou um só para a ocasião — disse Remus.

— É possível — concordou. — Mas pense nisso; se ele está andando pela escola no meio da noite, ele precisa se misturar. Ele não pode simplesmente usar uma capa preta... Ele vai precisar de uma gravata, ou do uniforme da escola, ou do chapéu de professor, ou óculos, ou algo que impeça que as pessoas desconfiem dele na mesma hora, e se ele tem algo do tipo, estamos um passo mais perto de descobrir onde ele pode ter estado, ou quem de dentro da escola pode estar o ajudando.

 **-x-**

Por mais que Dumbledore houvesse explicado sobre a perna de Snape e sua ausência como resultado no jantar de sábado, Harry não fizera a ligação entra essa ausência e a conversa de Fred e George e dos outros alunos sobre um professor King até a primeira aula de Poções da semana, na terça-feira.

Harry e Draco estavam alguns minutos atrasados; Draco tentara, mais uma vez, visitar Snape e fora ignorado e, por isso, depois de alguns minutos, assumiram que Snape já estaria na sala de aula — Dumbledore, afinal, dissera que Snape não estaria muito presente, não que ele não lecionaria. E como Harry estava com Draco, assumira que Snape só rosnaria para eles e mandaria que se sentassem, mas que ele não ficaria muito bravo já que fora por ele que eles estavam procurando.

Infelizmente, não foi Snape que ergueu os olhos do livro que segurava e franziu o cenho para eles, mas, sim, um homem alto e magro, com cabelo escuro bem penteado, e uma barbicha pontuda. Harry olhou para Ron — que estava ao lado de Hermione —, que deu de ombros, e para Draco, que congelara.

— Bem, se não é o Harry Potter — disse suavemente o homem, os olhos escuros pousando enervantemente no rosto e franja de Harry. Depois de um momento, Harry percebeu que esperava que homem comentasse sobre como era parecia com James ou como tinha os olhos de Lily, mas o homem não fez nada disso. — E você deve ser um Malfoy. — Os olhos do homem se demoraram na gravata de Draco. — Interessante — disse, e seus olhos foram para Hydrus. Harry tinha certeza de que ele olhava para a gravata de Hydrus. — Muito interessante. — Harry trocou um olhar impotente com Draco, cujo rosto tinha um tom desagradável de rosa. — Sentem-se, por favor — disse, indicando uma mesa vazia com a mão. Harry e Draco não hesitaram em obedecer.

"Eu", disse o homem, "sou o professor King." Ele sorriu para eles, mas o sorriso não chegou aos seus olhos. Ron se remexeu, desconfortável. King pegou um giz e escreveu _KING_ no quadro. "Eu fui da Corvinal quando frequentei Hogwarts e, quando me formei, trabalhei no Departamento de Mistérios por um tempo, antes de decidir que queria explorar meus outros interesses. Desde então, eu trabalho no Departamento de Descobertas Mágicas, e minha especialidade é Poções."

Harry esfregou a testa; sentia dor de cabeça a maior parte do dia, e o cheiro das masmorras não parecia ajudar.

King fez a chamada. Harry, Ron, Draco e Neville foram os únicos Grifinórios cujos sobrenomes ele reconhecera, mas ele conhecia os sobrenomes de todos os alunos da Sonserina, excerto por Davis e Morton, e Daphne e Nadia conheciam King através de seus pais, que aparentemente trabalhavam no mesmo departamento.

— Bem, ele sabe do que está falando — disse Hermione, no fim da primeira aula.

— É, acho que sim — respondeu Ron.

— Você não gosta dele? — perguntou Harry, reconhecendo o cheiro de Ron. Voltou a pressionar uma mão na cabeça.

— Eu... talvez — disse Ron. — É só que ele parece... sei lá. Digo, você viu o sorriso dele?

— O sorriso? — perguntou Hermione, incrédula.

— É, estava todo... sei lá. E ele é educado demais.

— Acredite ou não, Weasley — disse Draco —, ter modos costuma ser algo bom.

— Ah, cala a boca — respondeu Ron. — Harry concorda comigo, certo, Harry?

— Não estava prestando muita atenção — respondeu Harry, honesto.

— Sua cabeça ainda está doendo? — perguntou Hermione duramente. — Talvez devesse visitar a Madame Pomfrey...

— Vai passar — respondeu. — É só... irritante no meio tempo.

Mas com a insistência de Ron, Harry passou a prestar mais atenção no novo professor nas próximas semanas. Observou a forma imparcial que King interagia com Grifinórios e Sonserinos, observou como Neville melhorara em Poções sem Snape o provocando, e como Hermione brilhou ao receber seu primeiro "muito bom" em Poções. Mas Harry também notou que o sorriso de King nunca parecia alcançar seus olhos, os quais descansavam nas pessoas por mais tempo do que King provavelmente queria. Em uma aula, Harry o pegou olhando para Neville por um minuto, com uma expressão pensativa em seu rosto, antes de ser interrompido por Daphne, que erguera a mão.

E, conforme o conheciam melhor, o lado menos apropriado de King começou a aparecer; na quarta aula, ele comentou que Hermione era muito boa em Poções para alguém de sua linhagem, o que Harry não achou ser o elogio que King tentou fazer parecer ser. Na mesma aula, ele perguntou a Draco o que todos achavam de Snape, e recebeu uma resposta bastante seca; fazia duas semanas desde que Snape se escondera para se ajustar ou Merlin sabia o que, e ele ainda não falara com Draco, que tentara visitá-lo pessoalmente, mandar cartar, conversar via flu e até tentara entrar no escritório dele via flu (saindo do escritório de Moony).

Mas Snape não estava em seu escritório; ele estava em seus aposentos e parecia que ele bloqueara a lareira, trancara e protegera a porta e, como não havia janelas nas masmorras, as corujas não conseguiam entrar, e Draco não podia voar para tentar entrar pela janela. Draco estava cada vez mais frustrado e desagradável, e Harry suspeitava que era uma questão de tempo antes de Fred e George o ajudarem a explodir a porta.

— Eu gosto mais de você do que do professor Snape — disse Daphne, entreouvindo a conversa de Draco e King. Draco fez um movimento estranho, e Harry segurou seu braço antes que ele pudesse sacar a varinha. — Hydrus, seu pai está no Conselho Diretor, não está? Por que não pergunta se o professor King não pode ficar no lugar do Snape? Você não se importaria de ser nosso professor o tempo todo, né?

— Nem um pouco, minha querida — disse King com outro sorriso frio. Harry se afastou do caldeirão que dividia com Draco; a fumaça fazia sua cabeça voltar a doer. — Mas, de verdade, não preciso usurpar a posição do professor Snape quando já a tenho. — Sorriu para Daphne. — Fiquei sabendo que o professor Snape ainda não conseguiu sair de seus aposentos, e se ele continuar assim, acredito que ficarei aqui até o fim do ano.

Draco apertou os dentes ao lado de Harry, que esfregou as têmporas e tentou entender por que se sentia tão inquieto.

 **-x-**

— Black! — disse Croaker, secando a testa com a manga. — Obrigado por vir.

— O prazer é meu — respondeu Sirius, cheirando o ar com curiosidade; Croaker parecia nervoso e suado, e isso deixava Sirius inquieto. — Disse que precisava me contar alguma coisa?

— Sim — respondeu —, te contar uma coisa. Sim. — Ele gesticulou para que Sirius o seguisse, e Sirius o fez, curioso. — Faz tempo que você não me atualiza — comentou, olhando para Sirius com seus olhos azuis largos. — Você ficou me devendo informações sobre Inferis, se me lembro bem.

— Eu tinha esquecido — contou, honesto.

— Não tem problema, não tem problema. Eu também acabei esquecendo — respondeu, torcendo as mãos. — Como você não entrou em contato, assumo que não conseguiu encontrar... encontrar Quirinus?

— Não — respondeu. — Há traços aqui e ali, mas nada sólido. — Suspirou. — E... Sinto muito em ter que dizer isso, mas acho que você estava certo sobre ele ter se envolvido com algo... das trevas.

— O-oh? — gaguejou Croaker.

— Você está bem? — perguntou Sirius.

— Preciso te contar uma coisa — guinchou Croaker, fazendo Sirius se lembrar de Peter naquele momento. — Mas não aqui; qualquer um pode estar ouvindo! — Croaker guiou Sirius pelo Departamento de Mistérios, assentindo, tenso, para os Inomináveis por quem passavam. — Sou o único aqui hoje — sussurrou, levando Sirius para dentro da Câmara da Morte. Ela tinha mudado significativamente desde a última vez que Sirius a vira. Não era mais um local de escavação, mas uma sala funda e redonda, provavelmente com seis metros de profundidade, e as paredes e o chão estavam cobertos de símbolos.

No centro da sala, havia um arco enorme e rachado, no qual descansava uma cortina preta puída. Sirius não sentia nenhum vento na sala, mas a cortina esvoaçava gentilmente assim mesmo.

— É... o que é isso? — perguntou Sirius.

— Nós chamamos de Véu — respondeu Croaker, e Sirius se lembro de ele tê-lo mencionado em sua última visita. — É um dos sete que sabemos existir no mundo. É uma passagem para a morte. — Croaker parecia mais calmo agora que estavam sozinhos e tão fundo no departamento que ele conhecia tão bem.

— Morte? Então, o quê? Você passa por ele e acabou? — Sirius estremeceu.

— Ninguém nunca voltou vivo... até onde sabemos. — Croaker fez um gesto pequeno e respeitoso. — Consegue ouvir?

— Ouvir?

— Aproxime-se — pediu Croaker, descendo as escadas feitas na parede. — Ouça. — Sirius o seguiu e parou ao ouvir o que podia jurar ter sido seu nome. Olhou duramente para a cortina.

— Quem são? — perguntou.

— São os mortos — respondeu simplesmente, mas havia algo satisfeito em seu rosto; Sirius supôs que ele estava gostando da oportunidade de mostrar seu trabalho. Não era sempre que os Inomináveis tinham essa chance. — Eles conseguem nos sentir. Nossa melhor teoria, e é uma teoria por que ninguém voltou para confirmar, é que eles vêm para te levar... bem, para a próxima vida, ou seja lá como você chama. Em teoria, se você entrar em uma forma corpórea, você pode voltar... é uma passagem, não é? Mas ninguém nunca conseguiu fazer isso aqui ou em algum dos outros seis.

— Sirius — murmurou uma voz, e Sirius deu um passo para frente. Estava a poucos passos do Véu.

— Não tão perto, Auror Black — avisou Croaker. — Não quer escorregar.

— Não — respondeu, recuando um passo. — Desculpe. — Com esforço, desviou a atenção do Véu e voltou-se para Croaker. — Então, agora que estamos aqui, o que você tinha para me contar? — A expressão de Croaker mudou de pensativa para nervosa em menos de um segundo.

— Ah — disse ele —, sim. — Torceu as mãos e tirou um pedaço de pergaminho do bolso.

— Sirius — disse uma voz do Véu, mas Sirius a ignorou.

— O que é isso? — perguntou.

— Uma carta — respondeu Croaker, engolindo. — Do... do Quirinus. — Ofereceu o pergaminho a Sirius. — Eu não sabia o que... Eu mandei uma carta para ele logo depois de falar com você, pedindo que ele entrasse em contato, para me avisar se estava tudo bem... Ou para que ele entrasse em contato com você, para que pudesse parar de procurar... Achei... Ele mandou uma resposta ontem. — O coração de Sirius estava disparado em seu peito.

— Posso? — perguntou, trêmulo, indicando a carta. Croaker assentiu e a entregou.

 _Saul_ , estava escrito na letra que Sirius reconhecia dos arquivos.

 _Obrigado por sua carta, e sinto muito que tenha demorado tanto a responder. Estive muito ocupado nesse último ano, como deve ter deduzido, mas estou quase terminando tudo no meu atual trabalho._

 _De fato, vou passar o dia em Londres, tenho um tempo para mim mesmo, e queria saber se você pode me encontrar para jantarmos juntos. Aprendi muito no último ano, e seria maravilhoso ter a oportunidade de compartilhar um pouco desse conhecimento com você. Estarei n'O Caldeirão Furado à noite, entre oito e dez horas, se você quiser ir._

 _Espero te ver lá,_

 _Quirinus._

— Disse que recebeu ontem? — perguntou Sirius, trêmulo. _E não podia ter me contato antes?!_ Sirius queria dizer. Se ao menos... pudesse ter ido, talvez disfarçado como Croaker, se encontrar com Quirrell, para descobrir o que ele sabia, onde ele estivera se escondendo...

— Eu fui — adicionou Croaker, voltando a parecer nervoso.

— Desculpe? — perguntou Sirius, olhando-o.

— Sirius! — exclamou o Véu, e Sirius o olhou pelo canto dos olhos, antes de voltar sua atenção a Croaker.

— Eu me encontrei com ele.

— Como ele parecia? Normal? Como ele mesmo? Você...

— Ah, sim, normal o bastante — respondeu Croaker, sem parecer ele mesmo por um momento. — Por que não estaria, Black?

— Eu... porque ele... — Sirius mordeu o lábio, incerto do quanto podia dizer. — Eu só...

— SIRIUS! — chamou o Véu. Sirius se sobressaltou e se virou. Balançou a cabeça e voltou a olhar para a carta.

 _Estou quase terminando tudo_ , leu. _Então, ele está prestes a pegar a pedra? Como? Por que agora?_ O Véu ainda gritava seu nome, mas foi para Croaker que Sirius olhou; Croaker estremeceu de um jeito estranho e sua cabeça se virou na direção de Sirius. Por um momento, Sirius poderia jurar que seus olhos ficaram vermelhos. Sirius estava confuso, mas seus instintos gritavam — junto do Véu — e normalmente era apenas neles que podia confiar.

— Croaker... — começou, levando a mão até a varinha, mas Croaker já estava com a dele em mãos.

— _Avada Kedavra_ — disse numa voz que não era de Croaker. Sirius pulou para longe do feitiço, ainda procurando por sua varinha. — _Bombarda Maxima_ — disse um segundo depois, e o chão da sala explodiu. Sirius recuou por instinto, soltando a varinha para que pudesse usar as mãos para proteger a cabeça dos pedaços de pedra e do calor. Mas sentiu as bochechas queimarem, assim como a luz queimou seus olhos.

Conseguia ouvir Croaker se mover atrás da cortina de fumaça, mas ficou surpreso quando ele apareceu apenas alguns centímetros a frente de Sirius. Dessa vez, seus olhos definitivamente estavam avermelhados, e Sirius finalmente percebeu com o que — ou, melhor, _quem_ — estava lidando. Recuou outro passo, ciente de que estava muito próximo do Véu, e voltou a esticar a mão para pegar a varinha.

Mas não foi um feitiço que foi na direção de Sirius. Foi uma mão, rápida e forte. A cortina roçou o pescoço de Sirius — surpreendendo-o com sua frieza — quando ele caiu pelo Véu, encontrando o nada.

 **-x-**

Tonks achava que adoraria se alguma vez entrasse no quarto de Remus para acordá-lo com boas notícias, ou melhor, sem precisar acordá-lo. A última vez que fizera algo assim, tinha sido há anos, para lhe dizer que seu amigo Matt tinha sido atacado por Greyback.

Tonks tropeçou no tapete que ficava na frente da lareira e pousou na ponta da cama. Remus resmungou algo incoerente e se sentou.

— Remus — murmurou —, sou eu.

— Dora? — perguntou, sonolento e apertando os olhos. Então, um sorriso sonolento e tolo apareceu em seu rosto, e ele abriu os braços para ela. Tonks balançou a cabeça.

— Remus... eu... Sirius está... ele está desaparecido.

— O quê? — perguntou Remus, esfregando os olhos.

— Desaparecido — fungou. — E ele... Acham que encontraram a varinha dele, mas precisam de ajuda para confirmar. Eric, que faz a segurança, ainda não chegou, e o Departamento de Registros Mágicos só abrirá em algumas horas, e McKinnon está trabalhando com Robards e só voltará pela manhã...

— O quê? — repetiu.

— Só levanta! — disse Tonks, afastando os cobertores. — Levanta... nós temos que... Scrimgeour me pediu para te chamar. — Remus resmungou mais alguma coisa, mas, para o alívio de Tonks, levantou-se e foi vestir um par de vestes sobre o pijama. Tonks convocou os sapatos que estavam perto da mesa, e ele os calçou. Conforme acordava, o que ela tinha dito começava a fazer sentido.

— Há quanto tempo... Eu preciso contar a Dumbledore...

— Dumbledore sabe — contou. — Olho-Tonto mandou uma mensagem para eles antes de eu vir te buscar. — Secou os olhos com impaciência; Remus segurou sua mão, antes de beijá-la e apertá-la. Tonks não o olhou, porque, se o fizesse, achava que ia chorar. Ela se controlou e assumiu sua melhor expressão de Auror. Remus pareceu um pouco magoado e confuso. — Pronto? — perguntou rapidamente.

— Então, disse que encontraram a varinha dele? — perguntou Remus. Tonks ergueu uma mão, apressando-o na direção da lareira, que tinha acendido com um aceno da varinha. Então, pegou seu Auxiliar.

— Olho-Tonto, é Tonks — disse. — Estou com Remus, chegaremos daqui a pouco. Vamos sair no escritório do Scrimgeour, acho.

— Estamos esperando — respondeu Olho-Tonto, e Tonks fechou o Auxiliar.

— Escritório do Scrimgeour — disse a Remus, que entrou na lareira e repetiu a informação. Tonks respirou fundo e o seguiu.

 **-x-**

Severus observou a bandeja em seu criado-mudo, antes de se sentar e a colocar no colo, apreciando o cheiro. Havia uma fatia de pão com manteiga, rosbife e vegetais, aquecidos por um feitiço, e pudim de chocolate de sobremesa. Comeu tudo, faminto, e depois tomou uma taça de água, que ele mesmo conjurara.

Estava ciente da perna falsa, apoiada no criado-mudo, e da diferença de tamanhos de suas pernas sob o cobertor, mas afastou esses pensamentos antes que o chateassem. Sua mente era mais importante do que seu corpo, por isso ia lidar com suas lembranças, antes de lidar com sua perna, ou a ausência dela. Suspirou e voltou a se acomodar nos travesseiros.

Passara quase o tempo todo das últimas duas semanas na cama — exceto pelas vezes que fora ao banheiro ou tomar banho —, dormindo ou meditando para que pudesse procurar em sua mente — em _toda_ sua mente — os verdadeiros eventos daquela fatídica noite de sexta-feira. Até agora, conseguira encontrar a lembrança falsa e removê-la, mas ainda precisava encontrar qualquer lembrança de sua interação com o Lorde das Trevas.

Estava convencido, entretanto, que o Lorde das Trevas não a escondera; as lembranças de Severus eram tão bem guardadas, que qualquer tentativa do Lorde das Trevas para esconder tal lembrança teria sido atrapalhada e óbvia. Severus só podia concluir que ele mesmo havia a escondido, ou melhor, sua mente tinha escondido; assim como um jogador bem treinado de Quadribol desenvolvia seus instintos com o treino, a mente de Severus desenvolvera reflexos com os longos anos que passara condicionando-a e mantendo-a. As lembranças estariam guardadas, em segurança, atrás de suas defesas, ele quisesse ou não.

Severus respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, porque era mais fácil ver o mundo mental quando estava afastado das distrações visuais do mundo físico.

 _As masmorras, tais qual aquelas fora de seu escritório, apareceram à sua frente. Em sua mente, Severus ainda tinha as duas pernas — se isso significava que ele estava inteiro mentalmente ou que ainda não aceitara a perda de sua perna, Severus não sabia —, mas ele não questionou esse fato, porque era mais fácil e rápido se mover assim._

 _Caminhou pelos corredores com a facilidade da prática e passou por portas com marcas brancas e brilhantes; eram as salas nas quais já tinha procurado. Felizmente, faltavam apenas três portas, e Severus escolheu a do fim do corredor. O lado de dentro era parecido com o das outras, parecido com um depósito cheio, mas organizado, e Severus assentiu para si mesmo ao fechar a porta._

 _Abriu uma jarra de espinhos, e uma lembrança de James Potter e um feitiço de ferroar surgiu a sua volta. Severus torcei o nariz e fechou a jarra. O próximo objeto era uma caixa de chá; a bebida era um tônico poderoso, mas era horrivelmente amargo. Severus fuçou na caixa e encontrou a lembrança de Black aparecendo na porta de seu escritório para se desculpar e oferecer uma trégua. Severus fez uma careta e deixou a caixa de lado._

 _O próximo item que examinou foi um pergaminho com as instruções para a Poção Mata-Cão. Severus quase o deixou de lado, assumindo que seria a lembrança de Lupin na Casa dos Gritos na época da escola — que_ não _era uma lembrança feliz para Severus —, mas não foi essa lembrança que o envolveu._

 _Continua._

 **N/T:** Obrigada pelos comentários.

E quando a gente acha que não tinha como piorar, o Véu da Morte aparece. E agora?

Até semana que vem! :)


	32. Aches and Pains

**Capítulo Trinta e Dois**

 **Aches and Pains**

 **(Sofrimentos e Dores)**

— Quer alguma coisa? — Remus desviou os olhos da varinha de Sirius, que estava em seu colo, e balançou a cabeça. Eric, o homem que cuidava da verificação das varinhas, suspirou e voltou para sua mesa. Remus apreciava a preocupação, de verdade, mas como tinha dito a Dora, Marlene e Olho-Tonto, preferia que eles fossem procurar por Sirius a que eles perdessem tempo tentando fazê-lo se sentir melhor.

Remus passara a manhã inteira no Nível Dois, respondendo perguntas, ajudando Dora e alguns outros a pesquisarem vários conceitos, e andando de um lado para o outro, tentando limpar a mente. Então, a investigação tinha ido para o Departamento de Mistérios e, por mais que os Inomináveis estivessem muito relutantes em permitir que os Aurores entrassem, eles não tinham cedido no que dizia respeito a Remus.

Então, em vez de se sentar no cubículo horrivelmente vazio de Sirius no Nível Dois, ou ficar andando de um lado para o outro na frente do Departamento de Mistérios e ser atropelado por Aurores que iam e vinham e pelos repórteres, Remus tinha ido se acomodar no Átrio. Ele usara o flu para voltar para Hogwarts por uma hora, que passara conversando com Harry, contando a ele o que tinha sido descoberto.

Contara que a varinha de Sirius tinha sido encontrada ao lado do Inominável Croaker em uma sala muito danificada. Contara que Croaker estava morto e que seu corpo tinha sido levado a St. Mungo's para que a causa fosse determinada. Remus sabia que a coisa toda estava sendo tratada com desconfiança e que Sirius era um suspeito, mas Remus não conseguira mais informações.

Havia três teorias principais sobre o desaparecimento de Sirius; a primeira era que Sirius tinha matado Croaker e fugido; a segunda era que Sirius tinha atravessado o Véu sobre o qual todo mundo que estivera no Departamento de Mistérios falava; e a terceira era que Sirius descobrira o responsável e tinha ido atrás dele, aparentemente sem a varinha. Remus não contara nenhuma dessas teorias a Harry, apenas lhe dizendo que Sirius tinha desaparecido e que o manteria informado. Explicara a Harry como entrar em seu escritório e lhe dera permissão para passar a noite lá, para que ele ficasse perto do flu, facilmente acessível assim que Remus tivesse notícias.

Remus girou a varinha de Sirius em suas mãos e suspirou.

 **-x-**

— Nada ainda, Harry, sinto muito — disse Remus, no fogo. Os ombros de Harry se encolheram e os três alunos do primeiro ano, no sofá atrás de Harry, também se encolheram. — Você não... o espelho?

— Nada — respondeu Harry, balançando a cabeça. Ele parecia exausto, apesar de Remus não achar que ele estivera chorando. Mas seu lábio inferior estava inchado (ele claramente o mordera o dia todo) e seu cabelo estava mais bagunçado que o normal; James mexia no cabelo para parecer legal, mas Harry parecia fazer isso quando estava nervoso ou preocupado.

— Como está tudo por aí? — perguntou Remus. — O que fez depois das aulas?

— Não muito — respondeu Harry. — Todo mundo estudou, mas eu tive treino de Quadribol à tarde...

— E você foi visitar a Madame Pomfrey — disse a voz de Hermione, atrás de Harry.

— Só por que você o forçou a ir — adicionou a voz de Draco.

— Eu sei que você não está se sentindo bem no momento — e como poderia quando estava estressado sobre Sirius? —, mas está realmente doente ou...

— Só minha cabeça — murmurou Harry. — Ela começou... hoje cedo...

— Ontem — disse a voz de Draco. Uma das figuras no sofá se virou para ele, mas Remus não conseguia ver se era Ron ou Hermione. — Foi; eu notei.

— Está bem — cedeu Harry. — Ontem, então.

— Por que não disse alguma coisa? — perguntou Remus. — Nós tivemos aula ontem, você podia ter...

— Não pensei nada demais — disse. — Era só uma dor de cabeça até Poções, e à noite já estava um pouco melhor...

— O que quer dizer com "só uma dor de cabeça"? — perguntou Remus, cauteloso. De repente, Harry parecia muito jovem e assustado, e Remus se lembrou de que ele tinha apenas onze anos. Harry ergueu a mão e afastou a franja, revelando a cicatriz vermelha e inflamada.

— Acho que era Voldemort... Acho que ele sentiu quando Padfoot... Mas é idiotice, certo? — balbuciou Harry. — Não pode ser isso, porque aí significaria que...

 _Que Sirius está morto_ , Remus terminou por ele.

— Eu não sei, Harry — foi tudo o que Remus pôde dizer. — Eu vou... vou ter que dar uma olhada. Tenho certeza que alguém deve saber alguma coisa. — E se não soubessem, Remus faria perguntas até que encontrasse quem as respondesse. Com Sirius desaparecido (e, apesar de Remus odiar pensar assim, possivelmente morto), passaria a ser sua responsabilidade cuidar de Harry. Estava certo de que, se tinha permissão para ensinar a centenas de crianças, conseguiria a custódia de uma. Mas seria errado. Remus era como um tio, não um pai ou um irmão mais velho legal, como Sirius. Harry precisava mais de Sirius do que precisava de Remus.

 _Não esteja morto,_ pensou. _Por favor, por favor, não esteja morto._

Despediu-se de Harry e dos outros alguns minutos depois, permitindo que dormissem; eles teriam aula pela manhã, afinal, apesar de Remus acreditar que Harry estava dispensado se não quisesse assisti-las. Por outro lado, eles só teriam metade das aulas, porque a aula de Defesa dos Grifinórios e Sonserinos do primeiro ano eram às quintas e, a não ser que Sirius aparecesse nas próximas horas, Remus não estaria lá para lecionar. As aulas dos NIEMs e NOMs estavam sendo dadas pelos outros professores, mas com a aproximação das provas, com Snape afastado e Remus ausente, os professores estavam ocupados demais para poderem dar as aulas do primeiro ao quarto ano.

Quando Remus saiu do fogo e voltou para o Átrio, o cheiro de Dora o acertou. Virou-se, abrindo os braços, e ela aceitou o abraço na mesma hora.

— Como está? — perguntou ela, esfregando suas costas. Ele não sabia de onde ela tirara tanta compostura (as últimas emergências com que lidaram a deixaram chorosa), mas era grato. Ela ser forte lhe dava algo em que se apoiar.

— Já estive melhor — respondeu, acariciando seu quadril. — Você não está preocupada? — Ergueu a mão e puxou levemente uma mecha do cabelo rosa. Algo em sua expressão se suavizou e seu cabelo tremeluziu, crescendo e diminuindo, passando por várias cores escuras e assustadas, antes de ela crispar os lábios, e as mechas voltarem a ficar rosas.

— Estou preocupada — disse, apertando seu cotovelo. — Só estou sabendo esconder melhor. — Passaram um longo momento se olhando, antes de alguém pigarrear. Remus e Dora viraram a cabeça e viram Marlene. Ela parecia ainda mais controlada do que Dora, quase controlada _demais_.

— Olho-Tonto me pediu para chamá-los para um jantar tardio. Os que ainda estão no Ministério estão pedindo comida da Cafeteria.

— Ah, que bom — disse Dora.

— Não estou com fome — disse Remus.

— Não vai ajudar ninguém se ficar se remoendo aqui embaixo, morto de fome — disse Marlene com firmeza. — Nós vamos conversar enquanto comemos, então é uma chance para você ouvir...

— Os assuntos dos Aurores?

— Somos apenas eu, Robards, Olho-Tonto, Hemsley, Brown, Scrimgeour e, espero, vocês dois — respondeu. — Ninguém vai se importar se você estiver lá, posso garantir. De fato, adoraríamos ouvir sua opinião sobre algumas coisas; estamos tentando montar uma linha do tempo...

— Posso ajudar com isso — respondeu Remus na mesma hora, apesar de a única coisa que tinha para dizer era que a cicatriz de Harry começara a doer na tarde anterior.

— É melhor vir, então — falou Marlene, virando-se silenciosamente para caminhar em direção aos elevadores. Era claro que ela queria que eles a seguissem.

Se Sirius estivesse ali, ele provavelmente diria que Marlene estava sendo mandona e faria uma careta para as costas dela. Só que Sirius não estava ali — esse era o problema todo —, e, por isso, Dora só puxou a mão de Remus para guiá-lo atrás de Marlene.

 **-x-**

Harry acordou dolorido e confuso na quinta-feira de manhã; dolorido, porque sua cicatriz ainda doía, e confuso porque não estava em seu dormitório. Demorou um momento para lembrar que ele e os outros tinham passado a noite nos aposentos de Moony — Hermione na cama, Ron e Draco nos dois sofás, e Harry tinha ficado encolhido sobre os cobertores que trouxera de seu dormitório e esticara em frente à lareira, esperando boas notícias.

Nenhum dos outros tinha acordado; Draco ainda babava no sofá, Ron roncava e o cabelo encaracolado de Hermione era a única parte dela que era visível na enorme pilha de cobertores. Além dos roncos de Ron, estava tudo quieto; as janelas estavam fechadas, o fogo tinha apagado, então não estalava, e o escritório de Moony era longe o bastante dos Salões Comunais e do Saguão para que o barulho da manhã não chegasse lá.

Harry não gostava do silêncio ou, pelo menos, não naquela manhã; tinha coisas demais na cabeça e não queria pensar em nenhuma delas. Por mais que pudesse ser divertido acordar seus amigos ao pular neles como um lobo, ele realmente não tinha energia para explicar as coisas relacionadas a Animagos no momento e, por isso, conformou-se com métodos mais mundanos; ainda que não gostasse de manhãs, Ron acordava fácil — Harry suspeitava que crescer em uma família grande, que incluía Fred e George, fazia isso às pessoas —, então Harry o cutucou no ombro, fazendo-o abrir os olhos, sonolento.

Harry chacoalhou Draco antes de se aproximar de Hermione. Hesitou por um momento, porque nunca precisara acordar Hermione antes; Harry decidiu chacoalhá-la também e, como esperado, ela saiu debaixo dos cobertores, bocejando. Hermione se trocou no banheiro, enquanto os meninos se trocavam no aposento principal, antes dos quatro irem em silêncio para o Salão Principal.

Harry não comeu muito, mas bebeu quatro taças de suco de abóbora e decidiu que seria o bastante para aguentar a aula de Transfiguração. McGonagall pareceu surpresa por vê-los na aula — o que Harry achou estranho — e levou Hermione antes que pudessem se sentar. Elas conversaram no corredor e, ainda que Harry não conseguisse ouvi-las — supôs que McGonagall calculava tudo com o alcance da audição de um Animago, já que ela era um —, pelos olhares que elas lançavam em sua direção, soube que elas falavam sobre ele.

— Ela queria saber por que não fomos para a Torre ontem — disse Hermione assim que se sentou. — E saber se você está bem, é claro. — Harry olhou para McGonagall, mas ela não o olhava; ela brigava com Lavender pelo tamanho da saia e preparava-se para começar a aula. Feliz por ela não querer o incomodar, Harry se acomodou em seu lugar e quase conseguiu ignorar a dor em sua cabeça e a preocupação apertando seu estômago.

 **-x-**

— É verdade? — Florence espirrou, porque a animação que exalava de cada um dos poros de Umbridge era opressivo.

— O que é verdade? — engasgou.

— Black! — respondeu ela, impaciente. — Ele está morto? — Florence achava que nunca tinha visto a mulher tão feliz, e isso significava alguma coisa, porque Umbridge era a pessoa mais doentiamente feliz que conhecia. — Dawlish me contou — Florence guardou essa informação — que ele está desaparecido.

— Desaparecido não é morto — lembrou.

— Por isso que estou perguntando, tola — disse Umbridge com uma risadinha. Florence ergueu uma sobrancelha. — _Bem?_

— Eu não sei — respondeu honestamente. — A investigação está em andamento, mas não estou envolvida nela. — A expressão de Umbridge se fechou na mesma hora.

— Por que não? Não achou que eu poderia querer que estivesse envolvida, para que tivesse acesso a informações que podem me interessar...

— Sou uma Recruta — disse Florence. _Mas não por muito tempo_ , pensou com alegria. Quando finalmente se formasse, poderia trabalhar nas horas que lhe fossem mais convenientes, sem ter que se preocupar tanto que os outros Aurores descobririam sua condição. — Eu não escolho meus casos; eu trabalho nos casos que minha mentora recebe, e Finch está trabalho no caso de Croaker. — Não mencionou a forma como influenciara a decisão de Finch; é claro que soubera _exatamente_ o que Umbridge ia querer, e, por isso, se colocara no lugar que menos a ajudaria.

— Oh — disse Umbridge, parecendo ter se acalmado. Aí, ela se animou. — Mas é estranho que Black esteja envolvido em outra morta este ano, não é? Primeiro, Paul Morton e agora... qual era o nome dele mesmo?

— Croaker — respondeu. Ela o conhecera em Hogwarts, apesar de ele ser anos mais velho.

— Sim, Croaker. Suspeito, não acha? Os Aurores estão investigando a possibilidade de Black tê-lo matado e fugido?

 _Obviamente; se_ _você_ _conseguiu pensar nisso, pessoas como Scrimgeour e Moody também teriam_ , pensou Florence, mas as palavras de Umbridge a fizeram pensar em outras coisas.

— Não sei, madame — disse docemente. Umbridge bufou. — Mas posso perguntar, se quiser. — Umbridge soltou um som afirmativo. — Vou fazer isso agora mesmo.

— Sim, faça isso — disse. — E conte o que descobrir imediatamente, se não se importa. Estou cansada de mandar pessoas para te procurarem, Prewett.

 _Eu estou cansada de ter que ir até você_ , pensou Florence e precisou de muito esforço para não revirar os olhos. Pediu licença e foi para o corredor, mas não foi para o Nível Dois, como sugerira. Em vez disso, atravessou o corredor até onde o amigo de Tonks — e o garoto que a avisara que Umbridge a procurava — trabalhava em um escritório enorme e compartilhado.

— Booth — chamou.

— Er, oi, Prewett — responde. Ele _não_ parecia feliz em vê-la. — O que _ela_ quer...

— Nada, eu só queria saber se posso usar sua lareira — respondeu. Booth se alegrou consideravelmente.

— Para...

— Assuntos dos Aurores — respondeu, acenando o Auxiliar. — Posso?

— Eu... Sim, acho que sim — respondeu, coçando o queixo. — O flu... — Florence notou o pó de Flu e pegou uma pitada. O rosto de Booth ficou tenso. — Ou você pode ir fazendo tudo — murmurou, obviamente achando que ela não conseguia ouvi-lo. — Claro, tudo bem, pode usar.

— Obrigada, Booth — disse em voz alta ao entrar na lareira e falar: — St. Mungo's.

Dez minutos, algumas perguntas, duas omissões deliberadas do fato que ainda era uma Recruta e de ter mostrado seu Auxiliar quatro vezes, Florence estava parada em frente à Curandeira que examinara o corpo de Croaker.

— Como posso ajudá-la, Auror Prewett? — perguntou ela numa voz seca e ofegante.

— Queria saber se pode me dizer como Saul Croaker morreu — disse.

 **-x-**

Harry e seus amigos dormiram de novo nos aposentos de Moony na quinta-feira à noite, e só conversaram brevemente com ele na sexta-feira de manhã; Harry não podia contatar Moony, porque ele não ficava parado no Ministério e, por isso, precisava esperar que Moony entrasse em contato. No fim, a conversa foi decepcionante; Moony não sabia nada sobre a dor na cicatriz e, mais importante, não houvera nenhum progresso no caso de Padfoot, mas Harry sabia que o fato de que ninguém vira nem ouvira nada não era bom; sabia melhor do que ninguém como Padfoot era bom em evitar ser notado, mas Marlene estava de olho na casa, Remus conversara com Monstro e, mesmo que Padfoot quisesse evitar a todos, ele ainda teria entrado em contato com Harry ou Moony.

Não era do feitio dele ficar fora de alcance por tanto tempo sem nenhum motivo, e as linhas amarguradas ao redor da boca de Moony significavam que ele pensava a mesma coisa, Harry sabia. Draco, Hermione e Ron parecia ter chegado à mesma conclusão; Harry os ouvira murmurar enquanto estava escovando os dentes e uma parte sua queria mandá-los fazer algo produtivo — como estudar — em vez de ficarem se remoendo com ele.

Infelizmente, a outra parte sabia que era por causa deles que ainda estava são no momento, com Padfoot desaparecido, Moony ocupado no Ministério e sua cabeça ameaçando explodir a qualquer momento. A dor em sua cicatriz parecia ter crescido durante a noite.

— Suco, Potter? — perguntou Draco, erguendo a jarra.

— Obrigado — respondeu. Draco encheu sua taça e a entregou, e Harry a colocou na mesa, olhando-a. Do outro lado da mesa, Harry viu Ron e Hermione se entreolharem. As provas começariam em duas semanas, e Hermione, que se escondia atrás dos livros a todo momento livre que tinha, nem se preocupara em olhá-los naquela manhã.

— É para você beber, Potter — disse Draco. Hermione pareceu horrorizada e abriu a boca, provavelmente para brigar com ele, mas Harry só balançou a cabeça e se forçou a engolir um gole.

— Feliz? — perguntou.

— Não de verdade — respondeu Draco, olhando-o com tristeza. Harry voltou a brincar com seu café da manhã, tentando ignorar sua cabeça, antes de desistir, soltar o garfo e apoiar a cabeça nas mãos. Mais sentiu do que viu seus amigos trocarem olhares do outro lado da mesa.

— Quer ir para as aulas hoje? — perguntou Hermione gentilmente.

— Está brincando? — perguntou Ron, e Harry espiou por entre os dedos; Ron a olhava como se ela houvesse enlouquecido. — Hermione, você ouviu o que o professor Lupin disse hoje cedo. Ninguém ouviu...

— Não — pediu Harry, e Ron ficou em silêncio na mesma hora. — Vou para as aulas.

— O quê? — Dessa vez, foi Draco quem perguntou. — Potter, tem cert...

— A outra opção é ficar no escritório de Moony o dia todo, com dor de cabeça — respondeu. E não achava que Moony ia gostar se o Harry-Lobo destruísse seu escritório enquanto esperava por notícias. — Pelo menos, Poções é uma distração. — As distrações não iam durar muito, sabia; mais cedo ou mais tarde, os Aurores encontrariam algo mais definitivo do que uma varinha, e Harry saberia, gostasse ou não, onde Padfoot estava. Aceitaria as distrações enquanto as tinha.

Eles se certificaram de chegar cedo — King não gostava quando as pessoas se atrasavam — e acomodaram-se. Blaise, Nott, Morton e Tracey, assim como Lavender, Parvati e Neville já tinham chegado e conversavam em voz baixa, mas Harry não estava com vontade de se juntar à conversa. Ele só esfregou a testa, tirou suas coisas da mochila e ficou feliz por ter sido Ron a se sentar ao seu lado.

Hermione ia ficar preocupada, Draco alternaria entre seu jeito normal, fingindo que nada estava errado, e perguntar coisas nas quais Harry não queria pensar, enquanto Ron ficaria quieto, mas normal, além de alguns olhares preocupados. Com os olhares, pelo menos, Harry conseguia lidar.

King, que estivera escrevendo na lousa, virou-se. Seus olhos pousaram em Harry e, nesse momento, a testa de Harry se abriu.

Não literalmente, mas certamente era o que parecia. Harry precisou de todo seu autocontrole para não apertar a cicatriz e urrar de dor. Queria se transformar no lobo e se esconder embaixo de sua cama na Grifinória.

 _Já sentiu dores piores,_ Harry pensou, _já sentiu dores piores, acalme-se._ Harry respirou fundo várias vezes, e a dor diminuiu um pouco; King tinha se voltado para a lousa. Harry olhou para as costas do homem por quase um minuto, a cabeça a mil por hora apesar da dor, antes de sua atenção ser chamada quando Ron pigarreou gentilmente; Harry se virou apenas para ver que ele parecia preocupado, e aí, Blaise, sentado atrás de Harry, chutou sua cadeira e ergueu uma sobrancelha. Morton e Nott também o observavam, confusos, e Draco jogou um pedaço de pergaminho nele e fez um gesto de preocupação.

Infelizmente, King percebeu onde a atenção de todos estava.

— Está tudo bem, senhor Potter?

— Não é nada — murmurou Harry. Ficou impressionado por conseguir dizer essas três palavras tamanha a dor em sua cabeça. Mas uma ideia lhe ocorreu, clara, apesar da confusão em sua cabeça.

— Não é "nada", pobre garoto; fiquei sabendo do Sirius Black — disse King. Seu tom teria sido compreensivo se seus olhos não estivessem brilhando tanto. Harry cerrou os punhos sob a mesa. — Se precisar de alguma coisa, Harry, sinta-se livre para...

— Podemos seguir com a aula? — perguntou Ron em voz alta. King o olhou com desaprovação.

— O que vamos fazer hoje, professor? — perguntou Hermione, sentada à mesa ao lado da deles, soando ansiosa. Alguns segundos depois, o caldeirão de Draco caiu da mesa com um baque e, enquanto ele murmurava pedidos de desculpas, os Sonserinos riam com zombaria, e King suspirou e pediu que todos se aquietassem.

— Você está bem, cara? — murmurou Ron.

— Bem — respondeu curtamente, voltando a esfregar a testa.

Felizmente, Ron ficou feliz em cortar todos os ingredientes, adicioná-los e misturá-los, sem nem mesmo precisar de uma explicação. Harry só leu as instruções para ele e olhou para as costas de King com uma mistura de medo e descrença, e quando a aula acabou, tinha conseguido uma poção aceitável. A cicatriz de Harry voltou a doer no fim da aula e ele praticamente saiu correndo da sala quando King dispensou a turma.

— Harry?! — chamou Ron, confuso, seguindo-o. Hermione e Draco estavam alguns passos atrás, parecendo preocupados.

— Potter, que di... — começou Draco, mas foi interrompido por Morton.

— Potter, você está bem? — perguntou Morton. — Você parece prestes a vomitar. E o que King estava dizendo sobre Black? — A maioria dos alunos já tinha saído da sala e estava observando Harry com preocupação ou lhe dizia para parar de drama e desobstruir o corredor.

— Cale a boca, Hydrus! — ralhou Draco, antes que Ron o fizesse.

— Então se mexe! — resmungou Goyle.

— Potter? — chamou Blaise num tom neutro, mas, por sua expressão, Harry sabia que ele também estava preocupado.

— Não estou me sentindo bem — disse Harry, esfregando a testa. — Eu... eu vou me deitar. Desculpe — adicionou para o resto da turma, caminhando rapidamente pelo corredor. Conseguia ouvir seus amigos correndo para acompanhá-lo.

— Potter? — Foi Draco, parecendo cauteloso.

— É minha cicatriz — disse Harry, fazendo uma careta quando ela formigou. — É só que... em Poções, ela...

— Poções, de novo? — perguntou Draco.

— Exatamente — respondeu. — Ela está dolorida há dias, mas tem sido pior durante Poções... Acho que é o King — contou. — Quando ele me olha... eu achei que fosse... É o King. Acho que que é ele. Eu preciso falar com... — O nome de Padfoot amargou sua boca e não conseguiu terminar de falar.

— King... quer dizer... Harry, você acha que King é... é o Você-Sabe-Quem? — sussurrou Ron.

— Eu não sei — respondeu. — Talvez... Eu sei que ele não esteve aqui o ano todo, mas ele estudou aqui. Ele sabe como se mover pela escola. Isso não explica o trasgo, mas... É claro!

— O quê? — perguntou Draco.

— King trabalha com venenos! — disse Harry.

— O Pomo no seu primeiro jogo! — exclamou Hermione.

— Então, talvez ele tenha tentado se aproximar da escola — disse Harry.

— Então ele atacou Severus — falou Draco, sua expressão se fechando. Harry não sabia se era por Snape ter sido atacado ou se era por Snape ainda estar trancado em seus aposentos.

— E ficou com a vaga de professor — completou Ron.

— Então, por que ele não foi atrás da pedra na mesma hora?

— Porque todo mundo estava preocupado — respondeu Harry. — Aposto que os professores estavam de olho nas coisas, então ele precisou esperar, ganhar a confiança deles ou, pelo menos, fazer com que parassem de pensar nele como o novato. Nós temos que falar com... com... — Harry fez uma lista mental rápida de todas as pessoas que ainda estavam por perto; como não tinha certeza de que conseguiria falar com Moony, decidiu que McGonagall teria de ser o bastante.

 **-x-**

Hermione sempre admirara a professora McGonagall — a bruxa inteligente e capaz que era —, mas até ela franziu o cenho quando McGonagall deu um tapinha gentil no ombro de Harry.

— Black e Lupin te contam coisas até demais, senhor Potter — disse ela. — E com o jeito que as coisas têm ido, não posso culpá-lo por querer ter certeza de que tudo está em ordem, mas... — McGonagall piscou e, se Hermione não a conhecesse, diria que a professora estava emocionada. — Eu garanto que a Pedra está muito bem protegida.

— Sim — disse Harry —, mas...

— Mas nada — disse McGonagall. — Se sabe da Pedra, certamente sabe que houveram — hesitou — tentativas de obtê-la durante o ano.

— Sim, mas com Padfoot...

— Black está envolvido em tentar capturar a pessoa que quer a Pedra, não em protegê-la diretamente — falou ela, e Hermione ficou feliz por seu tom ter sido gentil, ou o temperamento de Harry poderia se fazer notar.

— E agora ele está desaparecido — disse Draco, irritado — e Lupin não está aqui, e Severus está...

— Todos estão inquietos com os últimos acontecimentos — disse McGonagall. — Mas posso garantir que tomamos as medidas necessárias para nos certificarmos de que a escola, seus alunos e suas propriedades estão protegidos. — Hermione assentiu. Ela assumira que tais medidas tinham sido tomadas, mas era bom ouvir de alguém em uma posição de autoridade.

— Obrigada, professora — falou antes que Harry, Ron ou Draco pudessem se irritar novamente. — Desculpe por incomodá-la...

— Não foi um incômodo — respondeu McGonagall, voltando ao seu jeito brusco de sempre. Ao fazê-lo, ela pareceu se lembrar de algo e franziu o cenho. — Eu também conversei com Poppy Pomfrey esta manhã; ela queria saber se você precisava de outra poção analgésica, senhor Potter... Posso perguntar o motivo?

— Ele tem tido dor de cabeça — respondeu Hermione, porque Harry estava com aquela expressão fechada que assumia sempre que pensava em mentir ou omitir alguma coisa. Ele a olhou feio, e Hermione mordeu o lábio.

— Por causa do estresse? — perguntou a professora. O olhar que Harry dava a Hermione endureceu um pouco, do jeito de quem diz _olha o que você fez_. Hermione retornou o olhar como quem dizia _honestamente, Harry_.

— Não é dor de cabeça — respondeu ele, e Hermione ficou aliviada por ele não ter tentado mentir. — É minha cicatriz — continuou, rosnando para Hermione o tempo todo, como se soubesse que ela falaria algo se ele mentisse. Ela franziu o cenho, porque só estava tentando ajudar, e uma professora teria mais noção do que fazer do que ela, uma aluna de doze anos. — Só tem estado dolorida, e achei que pudesse estar relacionado com a Pedra.

— Entendo — respondeu McGonagall depois de um momento. Mas ela não parecia preocupada, apenas pensativa, e Hermione tirou conforto disso. — Não posso fingir que entendo sobre cicatrizes mágicas, senhor Potter, mas entendo um pouco das normais — suas mãos foram para suas costelas por um momento, e Hermione se perguntou o que tinha acontecido a ela — e elas frequentemente doem por causa de dor residual...

— Talvez — disse Harry, apesar de Hermione saber que ele não achava ser o caso pelo modo que seus lábios estavam crispados.

 **-x-**

 _Severus deixara a Poção Mata-Cão na mesa de Lupin e subia correndo as escadas para o terceiro andar. Estava tão perdido na lembrança que considerou apenas brevemente que essa seria sua última lembrança de correr._

 _A porta para a sala do Cérbero já estava aberta, e Severus pegou sua varinha antes de terminar de abri-la com o pé e entrar. A sala estava vazia, exceto pelo cachorro, que, felizmente, adormecera em cima do alçapão. Severus usou alguns feitiços, mas ele e o cachorro estavam sozinhos e as proteções estavam intactas. Olhando uma última vez para o cachorro que roncava, Severus saiu da sala, fechando e trancando a porta._

 _Então, o barulho de madeira contra o chão veio da outra ponta do corredor, e Severus viu a silhueta de alguém pegar algo._

— _Quem está aí? — perguntou e a figura congelou. Severus se moveu em direção a ela, até que um rosto foi iluminado pela luz de sua varinha, e franziu o cenho. — Posso perguntar o que_ _você_ _está fazendo aqui?_

 _Continua._


	33. News In The Night

**Capítulo Trinta e Três**

 **News In The Night**

 **(Novidades Na Madrugada)**

Era bom que eles tivessem a tarde livre; Harry achava que não conseguiria assistir às aulas depois do que percebera sobre King. Tudo no que conseguia pensar era em falar com Moony, já que conversar com McGonagall tinha sido uma perda de tempo. Ele e Draco jogaram xadrez — e Draco o venceu com facilidade —, enquanto Ron e Hermione estudavam na enorme mesa de Moony e, depois, Draco se juntou a eles, enquanto Harry escrevia um bilhete para Moony, que Draco levou até Hedwig.

Ron e Hermione foram buscar o jantar no Salão Principal — e voltaram com várias coisas protegidas por guardanapos —, porque Harry não queria sair da sala e arriscar um desencontro com Moony, e Draco perdera o jantar porque fora ao Corujal no lugar de Harry. Estudaram Poções naquela noite, perto do fogo — Harry não se permitia pensar em Padfoot e, como King ocupava os seus pensamentos e os dos outros, decidiram tentar aprender alguma coisa. Foi surpreendentemente efetivo; Harry achava que não conseguiria esquecer nada do que King dissera nem se tentasse.

Como ele pôde se sentar em uma sala de aula com Voldemort e não perceber? Como pôde ser estúpido o bastante para ignorar sua cicatriz? Se tivesse percebido antes...

 _Não pense nisso_ , disse a si mesmo, sabendo que não ajudaria em nada e só o faria se sentir pior.

Às dez da noite, Ron e Draco desistiram de estudar e jogavam uma partida silenciosa — ou tão silenciosa quanto possível — de Snap Explosivo, e Hermione já tinha ido se deitar.

Às onze, Harry era o único acordado; Draco tinha decidido dormir e estava esparramado no sofá, mas Ron tentara ficar acordado com Harry. Ele tinha adormecido apoiado no sofá e Harry tinha certeza de que ele acordaria com o pescoço dolorido na manhã se não se mexesse em algum momento.

Harry bocejou tão largamente que seu maxilar quase estalou, e olhou para a lenha. Quase se levantou, mas estava tão confortável onde estava, que apenas deu de ombros, pegou sua varinha e decidiu praticar seus Feitiços, já que estava acordado.

— _Wingardium Leviosa_ — sussurrou.

 **-x-**

A porta do escritório de Olho-Tonto foi aberta de supetão, e Prewett, uma Recruta que Remus encontrara algumas vezes e por quem Dora tinha sentimentos conflitantes — algo que Remus sentia em seu cheiro, mas ainda não perguntara o motivo —, entrou. Seu cheiro era uma mistura de várias coisas, e Remus achou que isso significava que sua mente estava a mil por hora.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou ele.

— Estive estudando o caso de Morton por conta — disse ela. Dora abriu a boca. — Nem pergunte o porquê, não vou contar — continuou. Dora franziu o cenho. — Também estou envolvida no caso de Croaker.

— Fantástico — disse Remus, cansado e assustado demais para ser educado. — E como precisamente isso nos ajuda? — Prewett o olhou duramente.

— Eles morreram do mesmo jeito — contou. — Analisei todos os documentos, conversei com os Curandeiros e tenho certeza. E ainda pesquisei mais um pouco. Conversei com uma amiga que trabalha com... — Pela primeira vez, Prewett hesitou. — Erm, pesquisas alternativas, acho que posso dizer.

— Lovegood — disse Dora duramente.

— Sim — respondeu a outra mulher, quase defensivamente. As duas mulheres se olharam por vários segundos e, então, um olhar de entendimento (o qual Remus não entendeu) passou entre elas. — Eu deixei que ela estudasse os arquivos...

— Mas isso é...

— Ilegal, sim. Não é a primeira vez que eu quebro a lei, Tonks, e provavelmente não será a última — disse Prewett, soando entediada. Dora franziu o cenho para ela. — Enfim, ela me disse a causa. Dessas mortes, quero dizer.

— O que isso tem a ver com Sirius? — perguntou Remus.

— Tudo — respondeu Prewett, os olhos brilhando. — Eles morreram por terem sido possuídos, ou melhor, morreram quando o que os estava possuindo deixou os corpos. É bem interessante, na verdade. Se um corpo passa muito tempo sustentando duas almas e aí uma delas sai, o cérebro não consegue se adaptar e...

— Florence! — exclamou Dora. — Sirius!

— Certo — disse ela. — Bem, Black estava lá quando os dois morreram, certo? Ou pelo menos achamos que ele estava com Croaker.

— E? — pressionou Remus, impaciente.

— E seja lá o que os possuiu não pode ter simplesmente sumido no ar ou teria ficado preso em um tipo de limbo por anos... Ou, pelo menos, é essa a teoria, ainda não foi confirmada, porque possessão é tão rara e a maioria das coisas que te possuem não vão falar... — Remus estava prestes a se levantar e a balançar até que ela falasse logo o que queria, e Prewett obviamente percebeu. — A questão é que, quando o possuidor sai do possuído, ele precisa de outro recipiente ou ficará... bem, perdido por um tempo. E o que, ou melhor, quem estava lá o tempo todo? — Remus sabia o que ela sugeria, mas não fazia sentido.

— Sirius, possuído por Voldemort? — perguntou Dora, cética. — Eu acredito no que disse sobre possessão, mas Sirius...

— Ele não está possuído — disse Remus. — Não pode estar; teríamos notado.

— Depende de quão forte é a possessão — respondeu Prewett, dando de ombros. — É possível que Black tenha sido possuído sem saber. Ele tem estado cansado?

— Todas as vezes que o vi — disse Remus, irritado —, mas é porque ele tem trabalhado muito.

— E ele tem sido ele mesmo?

— Eu teria notado se meu melhor amigo estivesse possuído — ralhou Remus.

— Tudo bem — cedeu Prewett, erguendo as mãos. — Não quis te irritar, só achei que você ia gostar de saber de um possível desenvolvimento.

— Um desenvolvimento idiota — murmurou Remus.

Prewett revirou os olhos, e Remus mais sentiu do que viu Dora lançar um olhar apologético para a outra Recruta; Remus estava ocupado demais olhando feio para os próprios pés.

— Vou conversar com os outros — disse Prewett, jogando o rabo de cavalo para trás do ombro. — A gente se vê.

— Obrigada, Florence — murmurou Dora. Prewett foi embora, e Dora se levantou, indo se sentar no colo de Remus. Ele a olhou, confuso. — Só porque — disse, parecendo irritada — você está assustado e sem dormir, não significa que tem o direito de ser grosseiro. Todos estão tentando ajudar, ou pelo menos entender o que pode ter acontecido...

— Eu sei — suspirou, já se sentindo culpado. — Eu me desculpo a próxima vez que a ver. Eu só...

— Eu sei — disse ela gentilmente, correndo uma mão por seu cabelo. — Eu sei. Eu também quero que ele volte, ou pelo menos saber o que aconteceu... Conversou com Harry hoje?

— Não — disse Remus. — Eu... Eu devia estar me controlando por causa dele, só que não consigo. Estou morrendo de medo de falar algo sarcástico ou acabar explodindo ou começar a chorar, e isso não vai... Não temos certeza de nada ainda, então...

— Shh — disse Dora, abraçando seus ombros. — Eu sei. — Remus retornou o abraço, desesperado.

— E eu quero estar presente para ele, é claro, mas não consigo evitar pensar que eu... É o trabalho do Sirius, e não quero simplesmente... tomar o lugar dele. Eu não sou o Sirius, não posso ser, e eu sei que não vou chegar nem aos pés dele...

— Achei que já tinha superado essas comparações tolas e depreciativas...

— Sirius é um padrinho maravilhoso — disse Remus. — Não posso me comparar.

— Bem, se chegar a tanto, você terá de fazer seu melhor — disse Dora, descansando a mão em sua bochecha.

 **-x-**

— Ela pode estar certa.

Tonks ergueu a cabeça da mesa onde a descasava e bocejou. O relógio pequeno e irritante perto de seu cotovelo mostrava que era quase meia-noite. Conseguira dormir apenas por uma hora, mas isso totaliza dez horas de sono em três dias.

— O quê? — perguntou, completamente confusa. Remus andava de um lado para o outro da mesa e não parecia ter dormido. Tonks esfregou os olhos e franziu o cenho para ele.

— Prewett. Eu não acho... mas ela pode estar. Ela _pode_ estar certa.

— Sobre Sirius? — perguntou. — Remus, você mesmo disse, você teria notado se seu melhor amigo estivesse possuído.

— Eu estive em Hogwarts.

— Assim como Sirius — lembrou ela. — Nas luas cheias, pelas coisas do Morton e para assistir aos jogos de Quadribol...

— Mas ela está certa; ele estava lá quando Morton morreu e, assumimos, quando Croaker morreu. E o trasgo... Sirius é um Auror, ele tem contatos...

— E você acha que ele envenenou Harry? — perguntou Tonks. — O próprio afilhado, Remus?

— Ele estava com o livro — disse Remus, impotente. — Aquele que tinha o veneno, _e_ ele não estava na partida.

— Mas é o Harry... Sirius faria qualquer coisa pelo Harry...

— Mas ele podia nem saber que estava possuído! — falou. — Voldemort parece ter conseguido mudar até as memórias de Snape, então por que não faria o mesmo? E estávamos mesmo querendo saber como ele tem conseguido entrar e sair da escola, mas um Auror seria o disfarce perfeito. E ele estava lá na noite em que Dumbledore foi atacado...

— E eles estavam separados quando o ataque aconteceu — respondeu Tonks, mordendo o lábio. — Oh, Remus, você realmente acha que foi isso que aconteceu? — Tonks não sabia qual era a pior hipótese; Sirius estar irreversivelmente morto, ou Sirius dividir o corpo com Voldemort. — Certamente se isso fosse... certamente teria o visto?

— Talvez — falou ele, impotente. — Talvez não. Sabemos que Quirrell está trabalhando com Voldemort, e ninguém conseguiu encontrá-lo.

— Então precisamos voltar a Hogwarts — disse Tonks.

— O quê? Por quê?

— Porque se você acha que é remotamente possível, precisamos avisar as pessoas; Harry e Dumbledore, primeiro, e provavelmente outros. Se ele estiver possuído, então não faremos bem nenhum em ficar esperando aqui para ver se acham um corpo, ou para que ele apareça no St. Mungo's ou entre no escritório. A atenção está toda aqui, em Sirius, e isso significa que Hogwarts está aberta para ele.

 **-x-**

Minerva não estivera mentindo quando dissera aos alunos do primeiro ano da Grifinória que não estava preocupada com a Pedra e que ela estava bem protegida, mas algo ainda a incomodava.

Talvez fosse o fato de que Granger — uma das pessoas mais lógicas que Minerva já conhecera, independente de idade — tinha concordado com Potter, assim como os meninos Malfoy e Weasley — apesar de os dois serem relativamente fáceis de influenciar e terem a tendência de se envolverem nas ideias de Potter a qualquer momento. Minerva estremeceu, pensando no trasgo.

Ou talvez tivesse sido o fato de que Potter a procurara. Durante o ano, ela conversara com Potter, assim como fazia com todos seus alunos, mas não se lembrava de ele já tê-la procurado. Longbottom a procurara para se certificar das senhas da Torre, e Brown a procurara para contar que Pansy Parkinson estava sendo cruel, e Patil a procurara para saber se podia visitar sua irmã gêmea na Corvinal. Até os amigos de Potter a procuraram; Granger para fazer perguntas sobre as aulas, Weasley para saber se podia usar a lareira para falar com a família durante uma crise de saudade de casa, e Malfoy para lhe contar seus planos para o feriado.

Mas Potter... Apesar de estar na escola, Potter continuara a contar com Black; ele, como seu pai, parecia ter algum método secreto para se comunicar com Black, sem importar a distância entre eles, e Minerva estava certa de que não era a lareira nem as corujas. E Potter se apoiara em Remus, que, como um funcionário, era mais do que capaz de lidar com os problemas de Potter com autoridade. E fazia sentido ser assim, já que Remus estava muito mais envolvido com Potter do que Minerva.

 _Ele teria acreditado em Potter?_ , perguntou-se e sabia que sim, Remus provavelmente teria acreditado em Potter e provavelmente o teria feito imediatamente. _Mas por quê?_ A evidência de Potter era a dor em sua cicatriz, o que Minerva não achava ser um exagero — certamente era algo crível —, mas na verdade achava que ele estava entendo errado os sinais. Quando os alunos cambaleavam em suas vassouras durante uma partida de Quadribol, as costelas de Minerva doíam, independente de eles perderem o equilíbrio ou não, como acontecera com ela há tanto tempo.

Durante toda a noite, Minerva dissera a si mesma que seria tolice procurar Albus para lhe dizer que Potter estava preocupado, mas às onze horas, ela decidiu que se sentiria mais tola e muito culpada se algo _realmente_ acontecesse e ela houvesse ignorado o aviso. E com tudo que estava acontecendo na vida do pobre garoto no momento, ela achou que ele ficaria mais calmo se ouvisse que ela contara suas preocupações ao diretor.

Minerva suspirou ruidosamente e foi pegar seu roupão.

Os corredores estavam completamente desertos, e Minerva preferia assim. A luz da lua entrava pelas janelas, banhando os corredores com o brilho prateado, e as sombras se moviam gentilmente pelo chão quando as nuvens passavam. Sua forma felina queria se sentar na janela e observar os formatos no céu, mas Minerva tinha muita prática para ceder; estava acordada por um motivo e quanto antes contasse ao diretor, mais cedo poderia voltar para o calor de sua cama.

— Bolo de caldeirão — disse, e a gárgula cerrou os olhos para ela (do jeito que fazia com todo mundo desde que fora atacada há algumas semanas), antes de a parede atrás dela sumir. Minerva subiu as escadas e ficou um pouco desconcertada quando Albus não a convidou a entrar antes que pudesse bater na porta. Sentindo-se estranha, bateu e ouviu movimento do lado de dentro.

— Entre, Minerva — disse Albus, e Minerva certificou-se de estar segurando sua varinha antes de entrar. Mas assim que entrou, permitiu que a varinha voltasse para o bolso de seu roupão.

— Albus? — O diretor estava sentado à sua mesa, a cabeça curvada sobre um pedaço de pergaminho. Havia uma coruja na ponta da mesa, piando para Fawkes, mas a fênix não lhe dava atenção; ela cantava levemente e batia as penas adolescentes.

— Encontraram o corpo de Sirius — disse ele pesadamente, e várias lágrimas escorreram por sua barba já úmida. Minerva fechou as mãos ao redor do tecido de seu roupão e lutou para que seus lábios não tremessem. A notícia não era inesperada, considerando tudo o que tinha acontecido, mas Minerva tinha se prendido à esperança de que, de algum modo, Sirius sobreviveria apesar das aparências, como ele sempre parecia fazer. Mas parecia que, como a sorte de James, a de Sirius era finita. — Os Aurores estão abafando tudo, mas o Profeta saberá pela manhã de qualquer modo. Eles precisam que eu vá até lá para as primeiras discussões sobre a custódia de Harry...

— Mas Sirius certamente tinha um testamento...

— Remus foi nomeado — respondeu Albus, como era de se esperar. — Com a ajuda da jovem Nymphadora. Mas você sabe tão bem quanto eu como o Ministério vê Remus...

— Ele seria bom para o menino — disse Minerva fervorosamente. — Tão bom quanto possível, exceto por Sirius ou pelos Potter, pelo menos...

— Exatamente. Eu ainda tenho alguma influência e quero usá-la para garantir que algo de bom, ou de menos pior, saia disso tudo. Cometi tantos erros com Harry e Sirius, mas não seguir o testamento dele _não_ será um deles. — Outra lágrima correu por seu nariz.

— Quando você irá?

— Na próxima hora, acredito.

— E Potter? — perguntou Minerva. — Deveríamos acordá-lo...

— Não — respondeu Albus. — Deixe-o dormir enquanto pode... Temo que será difícil para ele dormir depois de hoje. — Ele tirou os óculos e limpou-os, antes de se levantar para pegar sua capa de viagem.

 **-x-**

Harry abriu os olhos quando Lily gritou, e a luz esverdeada da varinha de Voldemort brilhou contra a luz alaranjada que saía da lareira. Mas alguém ainda gritava. Conseguiu ouvir seus amigos acordando ao seu redor, antes de cobrir as orelhas com as mãos para protegê-las; graças à sua audição lupina, o som era dolorosamente alto.

— Qutacontecendo? — gritou por cima do barulho, enquanto se xingava por ter dormido. — Foi o Moony...

— Eu não sei! — gritou Hermione em resposta. — Começou do nada...

— Ah, pelo amor de Merlin — explodiu Draco. — _Finite_. — O som parou na mesma hora, e Harry desejou que sua cicatriz parasse de doer tão facilmente, mas ela continuou a queimar.

— Que porcaria foi essa? — perguntou Ron, afastando as mãos dos ouvidos.

— Não sei — repetiu Hermione. — Alguém programou algum alar... Harry?! — Harry tinha se curvado, apertando a cabeça ao sentir uma forte dor. Ron estava ao seu lado na mesma hora, pálido.

— Sim — disse Draco. Havia algo em sua voz que fez Harry olhá-lo apesar da dor. — Lupin programou o alarme.

— O quê? — perguntou Hermione.

— Vocês estavam lá — disse Draco, olhando para Harry e Ron. — Ele programou um alarme para que soubesse...

— O alçapão — sussurrou Ron, e a cicatriz de Harry não queimava mais, porque tinha certeza de que tinha congelado.

Draco não ficou nada surpreso quando Potter se levantou num pulo e não achou que os outros ficaram; Weasley parecia desgostoso, e Granger parecia nervosa, mas determinada.

— O que estão fazendo? — perguntou Potter quando Granger e Weasley se levantaram.

— Indo com você, é claro — respondeu Granger, e sua voz tremeu só um pouco.

— Vocês sabem que é _Voldemort_ que vai estar lá — disse Potter —, certo?

— Sabemos. — Weasley parecia um pouco esverdeado, mas estava com a varinha em mãos e ainda não tinha se sentado. Potter os olhou, impotente; Draco sabia que ele estava dividido entre brigar com eles e querer chegar ao terceiro andar o mais rápido possível.

— Você vem? — perguntou Weasley a Draco.

— Eu... — Draco olhou para as mãos. — Talvez devêssemos tentar conversar com...

— Não dá tempo — disse Potter. Ele estava quase se balançando, obviamente se esforçando para não sair correndo do escritório... direto para o perigo... como sempre.

 _Sério, qual é a dos Grifinórios?_ , Draco não conseguiu evitar pensar. Mas também ficou um pouco horrorizado ao perceber que ele mesmo estava brincando com a ideia de acompanhá-los. Se o Lorde das Trevas ou Voldemort, ou seja lá como fossem chamá-lo estivesse lá, Draco realmente achava que não tinham uma boa chance... Potter talvez tivesse, sendo Menino-Que-Sobreviveu e tudo o mais, mas Potter era só um pouco melhor do que Draco nas aulas — exceto, talvez, em Transfiguração —, e Draco não gostava das próprias chances.

 _Mas ele não pode ir sozinho_ , Draco disse a si mesmo. Talvez estarem em maior número compensasse pela falta de experiência...

 _Ele tem Granger e Weasley_ , disse outra voz em sua cabeça, uma que parecia com Hydrus.

— Malfoy? — chamou Weasley, franzindo o cenho. Obviamente, a expectativa era que ele também fosse; Potter fazia uma careta e esfregava a testa (um gesto que se tornara conhecido nas últimas semanas), e Granger tinha os braços cruzados enquanto esperava.

— Deixar isso de lado não é uma opção, é? — perguntou num fio de voz. Nenhum dos outros respondeu, mas a resposta era clara do mesmo jeito. Potter ia, e os outros dois o seguiriam. E se Draco não se decidisse logo, ele ficaria para trás. Uma parte sua se revoltou com essa ideia, enquanto uma parte ainda maior ficou aliviada.

Draco desejou que Severus estivesse ali para aconselhá-lo, mas ele não estava e não estivera por semanas. O estômago de Draco se apertou com raiva.

— Draco... sua família — disse Potter, sem jeito. — Eu não vou... Eu sei que você não pode...

 _Minha família._ Draco nem sequer tinha pensado neles. Ele era um Malfoy, e eles tinham, outrora, servido ao Lorde das Trevas. O pai tinha tido uma patente alta, assim como a tia de Draco, Bella. Estava em seu sangue.

 _Sonserina também está em meu sangue e não fui pra lá_ , disse uma voz zombeteira.

 _E olha como tudo virou uma bagunça,_ disse uma voz suave. _Essa é sua chance de acertar as coisas, não vê? Deixe Potter fazer o que quiser e volte para seu dormitório. O Lorde das Trevas voltará, e o pai ficará tão satisfeito que provavelmente vai esquecer..._

 _Que eu sou um traidor de sangue?_ , pensou a própria voz de Draco, triste. _Minha própria família não consegue ignorar minha Casa... O Lorde das Trevas provavelmente vai me matar por causa dela._

Medo se apoderou de Draco. Não queria morrer. Ele não tinha nem doze anos ainda! Potter falara sobre o Lorde das Trevas, e sobre como Black e Dumbledore iam pará-lo... só que Black estava morto, e eles não tinham tempo de encontrar Dumbledore, e agora Draco estava envolvido. Draco tinha que escolher, em vez de apenas observar as coisas se desenrolarem, e parecia cada vez mais que Draco ia morrer, independente do que escolhesse. Então, ele riu, porque há apenas algumas horas sua maior preocupação tinha sido Severus e suas provas, e as duas agora pareciam bastante insignificantes.

— O que é engraçado? — perguntou Granger, mordendo o lábio.

— Nada — respondeu Draco na mesma hora.

— Fique — disse Potter. — Seu pai ficaria furioso se você nos ajudasse...

— Mas você não vai... — Weasley focou seus olhos confusos e magoados em Draco. — Você não pode... Você não _quer_ que ele volte, quer?

— Mas a família dele, Ron — disse Granger em voz baixa.

— Fique — repetiu Potter com mais firmeza. — A gente se vê depois, quando tudo tiver acabado.

Mas não ia acabar, Draco sabia. Se Potter, Weasley e Granger tivessem sucesso, o Lorde das Trevas seria parado, certamente, mas não morto... Draco conhecia assassinos; os pais de vários Sonserinos eram... Merlin, seu próprio pai provavelmente matara pessoas, e Severus certamente matara. Potter não era um assassino. Mesmo se Potter tivesse sucesso, o Lorde das Trevas voltaria em outro momento. E se Potter e os outros falhassem, o Lorde das Trevas voltaria e tudo mudaria. Os olhos de Draco foram para a gravata vermelha e dourada pendurada no braço do sofá, a gravata que ele tanto odiara, e não tinha certeza de que queria que as coisas mudassem. Colocou a gravata no bolso de seu roupão e pegou sua varinha, que descansava na mesinha de centro.

— E quando, Potter — disse Draco, o tremor vergonhosamente perceptível em sua voz —, foi que deixei que _você_ me falasse o que fazer?

 _Continua._


	34. Passing Through

**Capítulo Trinta e Quatro**

 **Passing Through**

 **(De Passagem)**

A porta para a sala de Fofo estava, como esperado, entreaberta. Harry apertou os dedos ao redor da varinha e terminou de abri-la. Os outros três entraram na sala atrás dele e o cachorro, que parecia adormecido ao lado do alçapão, mexeu-se. Harry fechou a porta — não seria bom se Fofo saísse, afinal — e ergueu uma mão. Todos pararam de se mover na mesma hora.

O cachorro começou a acordar mesmo assim, e ocorreu a Harry que, em algum momento, deviam ter procurado saber como acalmá-lo, como King claramente conseguira. Uma das cabeças bocejou e piscou, e Harry e os outros se aproximaram do alçapão, saindo do campo de visão do cachorro.

— Rápido — murmurou Draco, apontando para o alçapão.

— Eu vou primeiro — murmurou Harry em resposta. Ergueu o alçapão e olhou para baixo. Estava completamente escuro, e supôs que teria de pular e torcer pelo melhor. Gesticulou para que os outros se aproximassem, o que eles fizeram olhando com cautela para o cachorro, cuja pata gigante os escondia. — Se acontecer alguma coisa, me deixem — disse.

— É, até parece — sibilou Ron.

— É sério — falou Harry, sustentando o olhar de Ron. — Saiam daqui e busquem a McGonagall ou o Dumbledore, ou qualquer um. Se nada acontecer, esperem pelas fagulhas e aí me sigam. — Ron o olhava feio, mas Hermione assentiu. Draco apenas o observava com uma expressão difícil de ler. — Aqui vou eu — murmurou e pulou no alçapão.

Ar, frio e úmido — apesar de ser o primeiro dia de junho —, bagunçou o cabelo de Harry. Segurou sua varinha com firmeza ao cair, mais fundo do que achava possível. Quando começou a achar que tinha sido realmente uma armadilha e que tinha pulado para sua morte, foi pego por um feitiço amortecedor. Acenou a varinha, mandando as fagulhas, e uma sombra cobriu a pequena luz que era o alçapão.

Um momento depois, Hermione pousou ao seu lado com um choramingo. Draco foi o próximo e, então, latidos vieram de cima. Por um momento, o coração de Harry parou, porque Ron ainda não aparecera, mas foi quando ele apareceu, tropeçando mais do que pulando. Os dentes de Fofo atacaram a pedra e a madeira e deviam ter fechado o alçapão, porque tudo ficou escuro.

Harry mais ouviu do que viu Ron pousar.

— Ron? — chamou com urgência.

— Sim? — respondeu Ron, sua voz instável.

— Você está... — O estômago de Harry se apertou ao sentir o cheiro de sangue. Sua cicatriz queimou por um momento, e Harry engoliu em seco, tentando ignorá-la. — Está machucado?

— Só minha mão — respondeu Ron, respirando fundo. Quando ele e os outros se levantaram e se ajeitaram, Harry foi até Ron. A mão dele tinha duas marcas grandes, claramente marcas de dentes, bastante profundas e sangrentas, mas, felizmente, Harry achava que ele não tinha quebrado nada.

— Alguém tem alguma coisa para cobrir...

— Aqui. — Draco tirou uma gravata da Grifinória do bolso de seu roupão e a passou para Harry, que a olhou. Draco se remexeu e não encontrou seus olhos, por isso, Harry voltou sua atenção para Ron e enrolou a gravata em sua mão do jeito que vira Padfoot fazer com os curativos de Moony.

— Melhor? — perguntou Hermione. Ron deu de ombros e segurou a mão contra o peito, claramente envergonhado com toda a atenção. Draco se afastou deles e foi em direção a uma passagem que parecia ser a única. Com um olhar para os outros dois, Harry seguiu.

Eles só tinham dado alguns passos quando Harry começou a ouvir um som suave e sussurrante, ocasionalmente acompanhado por tinidos.

— Estão ouvindo isso? — perguntou Harry, esfregando a cicatriz.

— Ouvindo o quê? — perguntou Ron.

— Ouça — falou Harry, balançando a cabeça.

— Parecem asas — sussurrou Draco ao se aproximarem do arco no fim da passagem.

— Como pássaros? — perguntou Hermione. Ela estava certa; quando chegaram ao arco, encontraram-se em uma sala com o pé-direito alto e bem iluminada, cheia de pássaros brilhantes.

— Acha que eles são perigosos? — perguntou Ron.

— Provavelmente — respondeu Harry.

— Tem vassouras ali — disse Draco. Harry seguiu seu olhar e, certamente, havia sete vassouras de aparência pesada descansando na parede do outro lado. — Acham que temos que voar para a próxima parte?

— Mas tem uma porta — disse Hermione. Mantendo-se perto da parede, caso os pássaros atacassem, ela foi até a outra porta e tentou usar um feitiço para destrancá-la, o mesmo que Draco usara na noite em que viram Fofo pela primeira vez, e bufou. — Ainda está trancada.

— Não tem uma chave? — perguntou Ron.

— Várias, na verdade — respondeu Draco, a voz trêmula. — Não são pássaros, olhem. — Harry olhou, apertando os olhos para o que, observando com mais atenção, pareciam ser chaves com asas.

— Então temos que capturar — disse Harry, entrando na sala. Draco tinha ido se juntar a Hermione e examinava a porta.

— É prateada, provavelmente antiga — disse ele. Harry ergueu os olhos e gemeu; havia centenas de chaves e várias dela eram prateadas. Ainda assim, voava há anos, e Wood não o teria mantido como Apanhador se não fosse bom.

— Suba — disse, erguendo a mão para uma vassoura, que flutuou para encontrá-la com uma pancada. Harry deu impulso e tomou o ar. Ron também pegou uma vassoura e voava com confiança, apesar de sua mão machucada, Hermione flutuava tremulamente e Draco tomou o ar com a mesma facilidade que Harry e Ron.

Harry achou a chave depois de dez segundos no ar — ela tinha uma asa amassada —, mas pegá-la era outra história; a chave era mais ágil que um Pomo de Ouro, passava mais rapidamente pelos pilares dos quais ele e os outros tinha que desviar e, enquanto tinha que competir contra apenas um único Apanhador no Quadribol, aqui tinha outros três; por mais que eles tentassem ajudar, era mais frequente que acabassem atrapalhando.

— Seria mais fácil se não estivéssemos voando — ofegou Hermione, apertando as costelas com uma mão e a varinha na outra, enquanto os joelhos apertavam firmemente a vassoura. — E deve ser um feitiço que faz as chaves voarem, certo? _Finite Incantatem._

As chaves pararam no ar — até mesmo a que tentavam capturar. Mas, antes que qualquer um deles pudesse voar na direção dela, todas as chaves começaram a tremer. As asas sumiram e, na mesma hora, todas as chaves ficaram parecidas com a que queriam. Então, como uma, centenas de chaves idênticas começaram a cair.

Harry nem sequer pensou; ainda estava olhando para a chave certa e disparou na direção dela, desejando que a vassoura fosse cada vez mais rápido. Outras chaves acertaram seus braços, suas costas e seu rosto ao voar, mas forçou a vassoura a continuar. Se a chave chegasse ao chão, ela se perderia em meio às outras, e eles não teriam como seguir King.

Ele fechou a mão ao redor da chave quando ela estava a poucos metros do chão. Caiu da vassoura, pousando dolorosamente na lateral do corpo, e parou bruscamente quando trombou com um pilar de pedra grosso.

— Harry! — exclamou Hermione. Ela sangrava por vários cortes na testa e no queixo, e seu lábio estava inchado. — Oh, eu sinto muito, eu não percebi...

— Você não sabia — respondeu ele, tentando se sentar. Imaginou que a sensação era a mesma de ser esfaqueado, mas aguentou. Fez uma careta e pressionou a mão na lateral do corpo e, quando ergueu a camiseta do pijama, a pele já estava coberta por um hematoma roxo feio e mosqueado. Curiosamente, Harry se pegou pensando no tio Vernon. — Aqui — disse, balançando a cabeça para clareá-la, e passou a chave para Hermione.

Ela mordeu o lábio, claramente querendo se desculpar novamente, mas Ron a mandou para a porta — ela precisou forçar seu caminho por entre as chaves para chegar lá — e ofereceu a mão que não estava machucada para Harry. Draco também foi ajudar, e Harry ficou grato por isso, pois não tinha certeza de que conseguiria se levantar sozinho. Draco e Ron também tinham alguns cortes e hematomas.

— Ah, nossa... — disse Hermione num fio de voz. Draco foi investigar na mesma hora, enquanto Ron ficou ao lado de Harry, certificando-se de que ele conseguia andar.

— Eu consigo — disse para ele. Ron continuou por perto e segurou o seu braço quando escorregou em uma pilha de chaves. Harry ficou feliz por ele não ter comentado, mas conseguia sentir o cheiro da preocupação de Ron.

Eles se juntaram a Hermione e Draco, que tinham entrado na próxima sala, e pararam.

Estavam parados na borda de um enorme tabuleiro de xadrez, atrás das peças pretas. Draco olhou para a rainha imponente — que tinha quase o dobro da altura deles —, e Harry o viu estremecer. As peças brancas sem rostos o encaravam do outro lado da sala.

— E agora? — murmurou Harry, apertando a lateral do corpo.

— É óbvio, não? — disse Ron, parecendo verdadeiramente confuso por eles não terem entendido.

— Não para nós — respondeu Draco, impertinente. — Só nos conte.

— Temos que jogar para seguir em frente — falou Ron, revirando os olhos.

— Como fazemos isso? — perguntou Hermione, os olhos castanhos indo de uma peça para a outra.

— Acho que temos que ficar no lugar das peças — falou Ron. O estômago de Harry se apertou de um jeito desagradável, enquanto Ron se aproximava de um dos Cavalos pretos e colocava uma mão no flanco do cavalo. A pedra tomou vida. O cavalo jogou a cabeça e se mexeu, inquieto, enquanto o cavaleiro virava a cabeça coberta por um capacete. — Nós temos... er... que nos juntar a vocês para passarmos? — O cavaleiro assentiu.

— Brilhante — murmurou Draco, parecendo mais pálido que o normal.

— Certo — disse Ron. — Só me deixem pensar... — Olhou ao redor. — Acho que temos que ser quatro peças negras? — Olhou para o cavaleiro. — Ei! Nós todos temos que jogar? — O cavaleiro assentiu.

— Certo — falou Hermione. — Então...

— Sem ofensas — disse Ron com uma careta —, mas nenhum de vocês é lá muito bom em xadrez...

— Não nos ofendemos... — disse Harry rapidamente, ao mesmo tempo em que Draco dizia:

— Ora, espere um momento, Weasley!

— ... só nos diga o que fazer.

— Harry, fique no lugar do Bispo...

— Bispo? — zombou Draco. — Está brincando, né, Weasley? Potter, você será o Rei.

— Harry vai ser o Bispo — disse Ron, olhando feio para Draco.

— Não, Potter deve jogar como Rei — disse Draco, cruzando os braços. Olhos azuis curiosos encontraram cinzentos, mas Harry não se importava com isso.

— Se acham que vou ficar no fundo enquanto vocês todos arriscam suas vidas por mim...

— Não interrompa, Potter, é grosseiro — disse Draco, balançando uma mão para ele. Harry olhou feio para Hermione; apesar de ela esconder, ele sentia em seu cheiro que ela sorria.

— Explique — disse Ron a Draco.

— Potter é o único que tem alguma chance ao entrar — respondeu.

— Isso...

— _Quieto_ , Potter — repetiu Draco, e ele parecera tanto com Snape que Harry se calou com um resmungo. — Então, quem é que nós precisamos proteger durante o jogo, não importa o quê?

— Harry — respondeu Ron, assentindo, como se entendesse.

— Sim, mas vocês dois estão se esquecendo de que as dezesseis peças — franzindo o cenho, Hermione apontou para as peças brancas — vão tentar chegar ao Harry se ele for o Rei.

— Ele ainda estará seguro — respondeu Ron, e Draco assentiu. — Você não pode colocar o Rei em uma posição em que ele possa ser atingido... O outro lado colocar o Rei em xeque ou xeque-mate é outra história — falou, rebatendo o protesto de Hermione.

— Se Potter for o Rei, não importa o que aconteça conosco, ele será a última peça em pé — adicionou Draco.

— E os Reis não costumam ser levados — sussurrou Hermione. — Esperto — disse, olhando para Draco.

— Se vocês já acabaram de discutir... — disse Harry, irritado.

— Acho que terminamos — falou Draco. — Potter, você jogará como o Rei.

— Percebi — rosnou Harry.

— Hermione, você será a Torre — disse Ron. — Draco, você é o Bispo.

— E você? — perguntou Hermione.

— Serei o Cavalo.

As peças pretas pareciam estar escutando; o Rei, com o Bispo ao seu lado, o Cavalo com quem Ron falara e o Castelo saíram do tabuleiro. Harry respirou fundo e, cauteloso, caminhou até o quadrado que era do Rei. Os outros assumiram seus lugares.

— As peças brancas sempre jogam primeiro no xadrez... é, lá vamos nós... — murmurou Ron quando um peão branco se aproximava dois quadrados. — Você aí — disse.

— Eu? — perguntou Hermione, tímida.

— Não, o... você... não, o peão... Não, o outro... Sim, você! — Ron começou a direcionar as peças pretas. — Malfoy, vá quatro casas para a sua esquerda.

A primeira peça que perderam foi um peão. Ele foi derrubado por uma Torre branca e levado para fora do tabuleiro, onde ficou deitado, imóvel.

— Você tinha que deixar acontecer — disse Draco, sua voz tremendo levemente.

— Eu sei — respondeu Ron. — Pegue ele, pode ser? — Draco assentiu e cutucou a Torre, que caiu com um baque que o fez gritar.

— Eu a levo para fora? — perguntou.

— É melhor levitar — disse Hermione, olhando para a peça enorme. Draco pegou sua varinha, mas antes que pudesse usar um feitiço, o Bispo que ele substituía se aproximou e levou a outra peça embora. O jogo prosseguiu, com Ron e Draco discutindo jogadas, Hermione quase sem respirar, e Harry tentando não respirar também, porque doía muito.

Harry se sentia ansioso — Hermione estava à sua direita e, ainda que fosse bom tê-la ali, não deixou de notar que as peças brancas a usavam para fechá-lo. Ron e Draco estavam ocupados coordenando um ataque às peças brancas — Ron quase não conseguira escapar do Bispo branco, mas conseguiu prender o Rei branco do outro lado do tabuleiro.

Um Cavalo branco, que estivera perto de Draco, moveu-se para pegar um dos peões pretos. Ron franziu o cenho, olhando pelo tabuleiro e, então — apesar da distância entre eles —, Harry o viu empalidecer abruptamente.

— O quê? — perguntou Harry, estudando o tabuleiro.

Draco, que estava em algum lugar à esquerda de Harry, olhou para a Rainha branca e xingou baixinho, fechando os olhos por um momento. Ele fez menção de dar um passo.

— Não! — gritou Ron. — Malfoy, espere!

— Pelo quê? — ralhou Draco. Harry conseguia ouvir os batimentos de seu coração, e estava disparado. Ron parecia não ter uma resposta, mas seu cheiro assustado era o bastante para fazer Harry se preocupar.

— O que está acontecendo? — sussurrou Hermione.

— Não sei — murmurou Harry. — Mas não parece ser algo bom. — Hermione mordeu o lábio, os olhos indo de uma peça para a outra. Então, ela ofegou.

— Nós fomos emboscados! — E então Harry notou a Rainha, pronta para tomar o quadrado à sua esquerda, onde ela seria protegida pelo Rei que tinha se movido há poucos momentos. E ele sofreria um xeque-mate, já que Hermione bloqueava sua direita e não podia escapar diagonalmente, pois um Bispo estava atrás da Rainha...

— Então, nós perdemos? — disse simplesmente.

— Não — responderam em uníssono Ron e Draco.

— Então como...? — perguntou Hermione.

— Eu pego o Peão — disse Draco, indicando o centro do tabuleiro — que está atrás da Rainha branca.

— Mas a Rainha... — murmurou Harry ao perceber que o quadrado não estava, de fato, protegido. — NÃO! — gritaram ele e Hermione.

— Não quero ser pego — disse Draco, irritado —, mas realmente não tenho muita escolha. É isso ou perder.

— Mas... — começou Hermione.

— É xadrez, Granger — disse Draco arrogantemente. — A Rainha deles vai ser obrigada a me tirar, já que o Rei estará em xeque-mate. Aí, a nossa Rainha pega a Rainha deles, e isso faz com que o Rei deles sofra o xeque-mate, e você, Weasley e Potter podem seguir em frente.

— Malfoy...

— Quer impedir o King ou não, Weasley? — quis saber Draco.

— Sim — respondeu Harry —, mas não se isso significa... — Draco o ignorou.

— Weasley, se esse fosse um jogo normal de xadrez, se nós não fôssemos as peças, você me moveria, o Bispo? — Ron assentiu sem hesitar. — Então — continuou, a voz trêmula —, fico lisonjeado que tenha hesitado. — Engoliu em seco. — Boa sorte. — Draco engoliu em seco mais uma vez, esticou os ombros e atravessou o tabuleiro para pegar o peão. — Xeque — disse, a voz falhando.

Assim que o peão foi tirado do tabuleiro, a Rainha se virou e bateu a mão no rosto de Draco. Hermione gritou, levando as mãos à boca quando ele caiu silenciosamente.

— Ninguém se mexe — disse Ron, a voz tremendo. Hermione se balançou nos calcanhares, e Harry continuou a apertar as costelas doloridas. Os três observaram a Rainha arrastar Draco para fora do tabuleiro e deixá-lo com as outras peças. — Pegue ela — disse Ron, trêmulo, direcionando a sua Rainha à Rainha branca. — E xeque — disse quando a Rainha branca foi ao chão. Um bispo branco deslizou entre o Rei e a Rainha preta. — Pegue — repetiu.

— Xeque-mate.

O Rei branco tirou a coroa e a jogou aos pés da Rainha. As outras peças se curvaram e se separaram, abrindo um caminho até a porta.

Mas eles não foram nessa direção; correram para longe da porta — ou mancou, no caso de Harry —, na direção de Draco, que ainda não se mexera. Sua têmpora estava inchada e sangrava.

— Ele está respirando — disse Hermione, colocando a mão sob o nariz de Draco.

— Harry, você precisa continuar ou ele já vai estar com a Pedra — disse Ron. Harry olhou para Draco, relutante em deixá-lo sozinho e inconsciente. — Eu fico com o Malfoy — disse. — Hermione é melhor com feitiços mesmo. — Harry engoliu em seco e assentiu, e ele e Hermione foram para a outra porta, Hermione olhando com preocupação por sobre o ombro para Ron e Draco.

— Ele vai ficar bem — disse Harry, tentando se convencer. Hermione mordeu o lábio, mas assentiu.

— Flitwick e McGonagall — murmurou ela. — Então, sobra Sprout, Snape...

— E Moony — adicionou Harry. Ela assentiu, distraída.

— E talvez um dos outros professores — falou. — Percy disse que os alunos mais velhos têm Adivinhação, Runas Antigas, Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, Estudos dos Muggles e Aritmancia.

— Talvez — respondeu ele, fazendo uma careta e apalpando as costelas.

O corredor os levou para a escuridão quase completa — havia uma lua cheia em cima deles, provavelmente um encantamento como o teto do Salão Principal —, e Harry parou quando água gelada bateu em seus tênis. O cheiro era como se estivessem do lado de fora — é claro que isso não era possível —, mas o nariz lupino de Harry ainda não se enganara. Olhou para onde achava que Hermione estava e acendeu a varinha. A luz não fez muita diferença — a sala parecia engolir a luz —, mas Harry conseguiu ver a água, e árvores nodosas e vimes quase tão altos quanto eles.

— Moony — murmurou Harry. Hermione balançou a cabeça, subindo em uma tora para tentar não molhar o pijama. Uma luz laranja brilhou na distância.

— É _ele_? — sussurrou Hermione, puxando a manga de Harry. O forte cheiro de medo saiu dela, e Harry cobriu o rosto com o braço para que não entregasse sua posição ao espirrar.

— Deve ser — respondeu, engolindo em seco ao puxá-la para as sombras e apagar a varinha. Demorou alguns momentos, mas seus olhos se ajustaram pelo menos o bastante para ver a silhueta de Hermione e onde estava pisando. — Não acenda a varinha, assim ele não verá que estamos nos aproximando.

— Certo — guinchou Hermione. Ela segurou a mão de Harry, e os dois caminharam pelo pântano, indo em direção à pequena luz tremeluzente ao longe. Não foi uma viagem fácil. Harry não tinha certeza se King sabia que eles estavam ali, ou se ele só estava perdido, mas a luz que ele produzia se mexia constantemente e frequentemente era apagada, antes de reaparecer longe de onde a viram segundos antes. Como se já não fosse ruim o bastante, havia lama que chegava aos seus joelhos (e as costelas de Harry estavam tão doloridas que era difícil conseguir se soltar) e os vimes estavam cobertos de espinhos, e os galhos das árvores eram baixos demais, a água estava fria demais e parecia que as plantas da área constantemente tentavam fazê-los tropeçar ou bater neles ou segurá-los.

— Devíamos ter pegado as vassouras — disse Hermione, puxando o pé para fora de uma parte especialmente pegajosa. Harry olhou na direção da porta pela qual entraram, ainda completamente visível, iluminada pela luz do corredor.

— Mas estamos perto — murmurou Harry, e estavam mesmo. A luz de King estava a apenas alguns metros deles, e Harry conseguiu ouvir o som de sapatos à frente. — Cuidado com essa videira. — Hermione a afastou e segurou no braço de Harry quando outra tentou fazê-la tropeçar.

— Como estão suas costelas? — perguntou, os dentes batendo.

— Doloridas — murmurou Harry e se abaixou, levando Hermione consigo. A luz de King estava bem ali, logo depois dos vimes, e ele os veria se não tomassem cuidado. As palmas de Harry estavam suando tanto que mal conseguia segurar a varinha. Os nós dos dedos de Hermione estavam brancos ao redor de sua varinha, e seu coração estava disparado.

A alguns metros, uma silhueta enevoada se moveu.

— _Petrificus totalus!_ — murmurou Harry, e seu feitiço flutuou diretamente para o alvo, na direção de King... e passou direto por ele.

— É um f-fantasma? — perguntou Hermione, tentando soltar o vime que se enrolara em seu pulso.

— Não — respondeu, recuando. — Acho que nem é o King. _Lumos!_ — Houve um resmungo surpreso e uma criatura perneta, grumosa e atarracada se materializou. Em uma das mãos de dos longos, ela segurava uma lanterna.

— O que é isso? — perguntou Hermione.

— N-nem ideia — falou Harry, diminuindo a luz de sua varinha, porque parecia ter sido isso que assustara a criatura. A silhueta da criatura ficou borrada até ter ficado enevoada mais uma vez, e a lanterna brilhou com mais força.

Então, fogo explodiu da lanterna, e Harry teve tempo de erguer uma mão para proteger o rosto do calor e da luz súbita, mas apenas isso. Fez uma careta ao sentir seu pescoço e seu braço serem queimados, e Hermione gritou ao seu lado. O fogo sumiu quase tão abruptamente quanto surgira, e Harry arrastou Hermione para longe, sem se importar para onde estavam indo, desde que estivessem longe da criatura.

— Ai — disse Hermione, colocando a mão na água gelada. — Ai, ai, ai. — O fogo tinha queimado a maior parte da sua manga, e seu braço estava vermelho e machucado. Seu cabelo estava chamuscado (e Harry achou que o seu próprio cabelo estava igual) e ela estava com uma queimadura bastante dolorosa no maxilar. A mão de Harry estava dolorida, mas não doía tanto, e ele a colocou na água, enquanto Hermione jogava água no rosto e fungava.

Então — e, depois, Harry só podia se sentir grato por ter sido atingido na coxa, não nas costelas —, algo bateu nele. Hermione gritou e pulou para fora do caminho segundos depois, protegendo a cabeça de...

— Eu odeio plantas! — declarou Hermione, soluçando. — Ou pelo menos essas plantas! — Harry desviou de outro golpe, e virou para olhar quem os atacava.

Era — e realmente não devia ter ficado surpreso — um Salgueiro Lutador. Era menor do que aquele nos terrenos de Hogwarts, mas ainda era grande o bastante para ser perigoso para eles. Harry recuou alguns passos, só para que seus pés fossem tirados debaixo de seu corpo. Pousou pesadamente em suas costas, e lágrimas cutucaram seus olhos quando suas costelas latejaram de dor. Não conseguiu se mover nem falar por vários momentos, só conseguiu ficar onde estava, olhando para a lua...

— A lua — resmungou para Hermione, que tentava ajudá-lo a se levantar.

— O quê? — perguntou ela, esfregando os olhos.

— A lua — repetiu. — Ah... ai... está cheia.

— Desculpe? — Ela fungou, finalmente conseguindo fazê-lo se levantar.

— Consegue encontrar um graveto?

— O quê? — perguntou.

— Hermione, um graveto. Longo. Por favor — disse ele. Hermione engoliu em seco e assentiu (Harry conseguia ver que ela não estava desmoronando por muito pouco), desaparecendo. Ou saindo do seu campo de visão, pelo menos; Harry ainda conseguia ouvi-la se mover.

— Aqui — disse ela, a voz pastosa, alguns minutos depois. Harry aceitou o graveto e caminhou rapidamente na direção da árvore, cutucando o tronco. Foi atingido no ombro, mas, então, felizmente, conseguiu apertar o nó, fazendo a árvore congelar.

— Tem um buraco na base — contou a ela.

— Como você...

— Porque era o que Moony fazia nas luas cheias quando era aluno — disse.

— Certo — disse ela. Os dois procuraram perto do pé da árvore, antes de Hermione dizer: — Harry, está aqui. — Aliviado por estar certo, Harry entrou no túnel (não que fosse difícil, porque os professores, adultos, tiveram que passar por ali em algum momento, e Harry era um garoto magrelo de doze anos), antes de sair do caminho para que Hermione o seguisse.

Ela parecia ainda mais desgrenhada na luz, e Harry sabia que não estava muito melhor. O túnel sob o Salgueiro era de pedra e era curto, antes de chegar a uma porta. Com a varinha em mãos e sentindo-se amedrontado, Harry abriu a porta e apertou as costelas antes de entrar.

— Ah, graças a deus — fungou Hermione. Na frente deles estava uma mesa sobre a qual estavam sete frascos diferentes de poções. Não havia chaves, peças de xadrez nem monstros estranhos ou plantas horríveis, apenas frascos. Harry sentiu uma estranha onda de afeição por Snape. Os dois terminaram de entrar na sala, e então chamas tomaram vida, bloqueando a porta pela qual tinham acabado de passar e a porta à sua frente.

— Mas...

— Aqui, Harry — disse Hermione, e Harry foi até ela cuidadosamente. Ela segurava um longo pergaminho coberto pela letra de Snape, murmurando consigo mesma. — Esperto — disse, sorrindo. Harry apenas a olhou, porque sorrir era a última coisa que queria fazer. — É uma charada; não é magia, é _lógica_. A maioria dos melhores bruxos não tem nem um pingo de lógica; eles ficariam presos aqui para sempre.

— Não sei se eu tenho um pingo de lógica...

— Eu tenho — disse Hermione rapidamente. Era engraçado como era conseguira se recompor rápido, agora que estava de volta em sua zona de conforto. — Só precisamos entender o que está escrito aqui... me dê um momento. — Ela andou na frente da mesa, murmurando coisas, e, depois de vários minutos, soltou um som satisfeito. — O menor nos permite passar por ali — apontou para a porta à frente deles — e esse aqui nos permite voltar para o pântano. — Harry não perguntou se ela tinha certeza; confiava nela.

— O menor quase não tem nem um gole — disse Harry. — Só um de nós...

— ... pode continuar, eu sei — terminou ela. Seus olhos voltaram a ficar marejados.

— Beba do maior — falou ele. — Volte para Ron e Draco e vá buscar ajuda. Eu vou precisar não importa o que — ele quase falara "diz a profecia", mas se parou a tempo — Draco tenha dito sobre eu ter mais chance.

— Certo — disse Hermione. — Tome... Vai tomar cuidado, né?

— Tanto cuidado quanto sempre — respondeu, tentando soar despreocupado com a situação. Sabia tão bem quanto Hermione que era muito provável que não saísse dali. — Obrigado por... você sabe, ter vindo comigo.

— Harry...

— E agradeça Ron e Draco por mim, também...

— Mas...

— Por favor — disse e respirou fundo, trêmulo, o que doeu mais do que qualquer coisa que já sentira antes.

O lábio de Hermione tremeu e ela fez menção de abraçar Harry, antes de pensar melhor — ou foi o que Harry assumiu, porque ela olhou para suas costelas — e fungar.

— Boa sorte — disse ela com a voz pastosa.

— Obrigado — respondeu. Indicou o maior frasco. — Beba. — Hermione bebeu e tremeu e, com a insistência de Harry, desapareceu pelas chamas. Harry pegou o frasco menor e derramou o conteúdo em sua boca, entendo por que Hermione tremera; era como beber gelo, e bastante agradável por dentro. Respirou fundo e passou pelo fogo.

Já havia alguém lá; a pessoa se virou, a varinha erguida, antes de ver Harry e sorrir.

 **-x-**

Remus bateu ruidosamente na porta do escritório de McGonagall. Conseguia ouvi-la do lado de dentro, soltando estranhos sons de fungadas, e trocou um olhar confuso com Dora.

— Professora, é o Remus, preciso falar com você — chamou, voltando a bater. Dessa vez, ouviu o claro som de movimento, e a porta foi aberta. O rosto de McGonagall estava vermelho e manchado, e um lenço úmido estava pendurado em sua mão. — O que aconteceu? — perguntou, perplexo.

— Você... você não ficou sabendo? — soluçou McGonagall.

— Sabendo do quê? — perguntou Remus. — É o Dumbledore? — Mas o escritório dele estivera vazio quando saíram do flu.

— Dumbledore? — perguntou McGonagall, parecendo confusa. — Eu... não... Encontraram o corpo de Black. — Remus teria caído se Dora não o houvesse segurado.

— Encontraram? — perguntou, e sua voz falhou.

— Estão discutindo a custódia — contou McGonagall, secando os olhos. — O diretor foi tentar dar sua opinião... Assumi que você estaria lá...

— Custódia — murmurou ele. — Não, não, não, não, ele não pode estar... Onde o encontraram?

— Eu não sei — respondeu McGonagall. — A carta só dizia... — Ela fungou, secou os olhos e se recompôs. — Precisava de algo?

— Conversar com Harry... Ele já sabe?

— Ainda não — respondeu ela. — E conversar com ele? Ele está no seu escritório há dias.

— Procuramos lá quando descemos — disse Dora. — Ele deve ter voltado para a Grifinória.

— Mas se ele está morto, ele não pode ser possuído — murmurou Remus.

— A não ser que ele tenha morrido como os outros, depois — respondeu Dora, parecendo triste. — Mas aí quem...

— Se puder chamar o Harry para nós, professora — pediu Remus, a voz falhando. Dora enrolou a mão ao redor da sua, mas Remus estava perdido demais para apertá-la.

 **-x-**

Sirius estava deitado em algo macio — não macio como uma cama, mas como grama — e havia mãos em seu pescoço, em seus braços, puxando suas vestes. Chegaram até a apertar sua mão.

— Sirius? — Sentiu que devia conhecer a voz, mas não conseguia se lembrar de onde, e seus olhos não pareciam querer funcionar quando tentou abri-los. Perguntou-se, temeroso, se tinha os queimado, e só então parou para considerar que: quando que tinha se queimado? Lembrava-se disso, mas não conseguia se lembrar do como. Tentou levar uma mão ao rosto, mas seus braços também não funcionavam.

— ... movê-lo — disse uma voz baixa. — Antes que alguém indesejável...

— Eu o carrego — disse a primeira voz. — Pode levantá-lo?

— Ele é um pouco maior do que a gente — resmungou a segunda voz. — E eu não sou o maior... Oh, ou podemos fazer isso, acho. — Sirius só pôde assumir que estava flutuando, porque não sentia que era tocado em qualquer lugar, mas seu estômago se apertou levemente, pelo menos até ter sido deitado sobre algo quente e peludo. Sirius tentou abrir os olhos novamente. Ouviu o som de madeira batendo e a segunda pessoa ofegou. — Olha! Olha pra isso; é uma varinha!

A coisa sobre a qual Sirius estava deitado se moveu, inquieta, e bufou, antes de começar a se mover num passo tenso, mas mais regular. Depois de longos minutos, Sirius estava deitado na grama mais uma vez.

— Posso ver? — perguntou a primeira voz, que estivera ausente enquanto Sirius era movido. — Merlin, senti tanto a falta de uma dessas.

— Posso pegar emprestada? — perguntou a segunda voz. — Enquanto vou fazer a vigia? Eles nunca vão saber o que...

— E se você for capturado, e aí? Vamos mandá-lo de volta sem ela?

 _Me mandar de volta?_ , perguntou-se Sirius. As memórias dançavam um pouco além de seu alcance e tentou pegá-las, ficando frustrado.

— Não — suspirou a segunda voz. — Acho que chegamos até aqui. — Algo leve foi colocado sobre o peito de Sirius (achou ser sua varinha), antes de ouvir passos se afastando.

— Sirius — disse a primeira voz e, por um momento absurdo, Sirius permitiu-se achar que era James. Certamente parecia a voz dele. Curioso, Sirius voltou a tentar abrir os olhos e conseguiu abri-los um pouco. A imagem borrada de um rosto com óculos e cabelo negro bagunçado era tudo em seu campo de visão, isso e bastante verde.

— Harry? — engasgou-se Sirius, erguendo a mão para tocar em seu afilhado. Mas o verde não estava nos olhos de Harry; estava nas árvores atrás deles, e os olhos de Harry eram castanhos, seu rosto mais velho. Sirius abriu os olhos ao se lembrar de Croaker, de Voldemort, do _Véu_. — _James!_ — disse num tom urgente. — Não, não, não, eu não posso... — James colocou uma mão em seu peito, forçando-o a se deitar novamente, e sorriu para ele com uma expressão carinhosa e chorosa. Então, a segunda figura voltou correndo por entre as árvores.

— Eles estão vindo para cá — disse ele de modo urgente. Ele olhou para Sirius, e havia centenas de expressões em seu rosto, mas Sirius não conseguiu entendê-las, porque o rosto era parecido com o seu. Havia mais um dele? Então, outra peça entrou no lugar. — Reg — grasnou. Reg lhe ofereceu um sorriso pequeno e nervoso, gesticulando com urgência para James, que se levantou. Era estanho, Sirius pensou, que conseguisse olhar para Harry e ver tanto de James, mas quando finalmente tinha a chance de olhar para James de novo, só conseguia ver Harry.

— Você sabe o que fazer — disse James, olhando para além de Sirius. Algo soltou um som baixo e afirmativo. Então, James voltou a olhar para Sirius. — Obrigado, Pads, por tudo — falou apenas, antes de sair correndo por entre as árvores, atrás de Reg. Sirius perdeu um momento olhando para eles, confuso, antes de algo bater em sua cabeça.

— Levante-se — disse uma voz firme, mas aguda. Dessa vez, considerando que tinha visto seu melhor amigo e irmão falecidos, Sirius entendeu mais rápido.

— Noddy? — perguntou, sentando-se. A pequena elfa doméstica de Charlus e Dorea, parada lá com uma fronha rendada, sorriu e deu um tapinha em sua mão. Então, ela franziu o cenho.

— Levanta-se — repetiu ela, balançando os dedos para ele.

— Para onde eles foram?

— Ganhar tempo para você, mestre Sirius — respondeu ela, puxando sua mão. Passos mais lentos entraram no campo de audição de Sirius, e Noddy o puxou, certamente aumentando a própria força com magia, porque quando se deu conta, Sirius estava em pé e sendo levado para trás de uma árvore.

— ... algum lugar por aqui — disse uma voz, rindo. Sirius congelou. Conhecia essa voz e _não_ queria ser encontrado por esse fantasma em particular... ou espírito, ou o que fosse. Ficou imóvel, segundo a mão de Noddy. — Black? Está aqui, Black? Faz tanto tempo!

Evan Rosier, usando as roupas em que morrera, passou por onde estavam escondidos. Sirius foi pegar a varinha e não a encontrou no bolso, mas relaxou ao vê-la na outra mão de Noddy. Gesticulou para ela, que balançou a cabeça, as orelhas batendo. Sirius a olhou feio, mas não se atreveu a se mexer.

— Evan! — Sirius não reconheceu essa voz, mas Rosier claramente reconhecera, porque ele se empertigou e passou pelas árvores, as mãos indo segurar uma faca presa em seu quadril. Sirius perguntou-se que fim sua varinha tinha levado.

— O que ele está fazendo aqui? — sussurrou Sirius, saindo do esconderijo.

— Esperando — respondeu Noddy.

— Esperando?

— Esperando — concordou ela, saindo de trás da árvore. — Esse é... Nós todos esperamos.

— Pelo quê? — perguntou. Noddy o olhou, inexpressiva, como se devesse ser óbvio. Sirius continuou a olhá-la.

— Família — respondeu ela. — Mas os homens ruins esperam os inimigos. Esse lugar... pessoas mortas ainda podem morrer, e os homens ruins... Eles gostam do risco.

— Ainda podem morrer... mas... — Olhou para o local onde Rosier estivera.

— Bem, desaparecer...

— Mas então James está em perigo, e Reg...

— Eles estão ganhando tempo — guinchou Noddy.

— Para mim, sim, já disse — falou, impaciente. — Mas eu posso ajudar...

— Os Mestres dão conta — disse Noddy com firmeza. Ela voltou a segurar a mão de Sirius e guiou-o lentamente por entre as árvores.

— Por falar em Mestres — disse ele —, Charlus e Dorea estão...

— Partiram — respondeu ela, afastando um galho. Ela ainda segurava a varinha de Sirius, e ele não achava que ela ia devolvê-la tão cedo.

— Partiram? — perguntou.

— Sim — concordou. — Mas Noddy escolheu ficar, para cuidar do Mestre James e da Senhora Lily...

— Lily também está aqui? Bem que eu me perguntei por que ainda não vi...

— A senhora fica observando — disse Noddy com um sorriso suave. — O mestre também observa, mas o mestre fica inquieto...

— Posso vê-la? Lily?

— Não — respondeu, franzindo o cenho para ele.

— É rapidinho — falou.

— Se a senhora quisesse que a visse, a senhora teria vindo com os mestres — disse a elfa. Sirius franziu o cenho.

— Ela não quer...

— A senhora quer que o mestre Sirius fique seguro. A senhora estava muito preocupada quando o mestre Sirius estava com o homem ruim na sala do Véu...

— Ela sabia? — perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

— A senhora observa — repetiu Noddy, e Sirius a olhou por longos momentos. — Mas a senhora não se distrai. Não pode se distrair, ou o mestre Sirius ficará sem tempo, e a senhora quer que o mestre Sirius fique seguro, e a senhora e o mestre querem que o mestre Sirius volte para o pequeno mestre.

— Harry — disse ele. Noddy assentiu e começou a andar mais rápido. — Mas... Noddy, estou morto — falou e achou que nenhuma palavra fora tão amarga quanto essa. — Não posso voltar...

— Morto, ah! — disse Noddy. — Não por muito tempo.

— Não por... — Sirius parou de andar. — Há como voltar? — Croaker havia dito que podia ser o caso, mas também tinha dito que ninguém conseguira. — Como? — perguntou, a voz falhando.

— O Véu — disse ela.

— Está aqui? — perguntou.

— De onde o mestre Sirius acha que veio? — perguntou Noddy, parecendo surpresa.

— Mas eu estava... tinha uma floresta...

— Os mestres o moveram quando os homens ruins vieram — guinchou ela. — Há pouco, mas o tempo... Noddy e mestre Sirius têm que se apressar.

— Por que vocês todos não podem voltar? — perguntou Sirius. — Você, James, Lils e Reg... passem pelo Véu comigo.

— Noddy sente muito, mestre Sirius — falou ela, balançando a cabeça. — Mas Noddy não tem corpo. E o mestre e a senhora são apenas ossos agora, e o mestre Regulus... — Monstro contara a Sirius o que tinha acontecido a Regulus; fez uma careta. — Mas o mestre Sirius... O mestre Sirius não estava morto quando passou. O mestre Sirius tem seu corpo e voltará para seu corpo. — Ela assentiu uma vez, firme.

— Não estou morto... — Franziu o cenho. — Mas estou aqui, não é?

— Mestre Sirius está aqui. — Noddy gesticulou para que Sirius se inclinasse e cutucou sua testa. Sirius balançou a cabeça, surpreso.

— Estou na minha cabeça? — Noddy o ignorou e continuou a guiá-lo por entre as árvores. Em um momento, cruzaram o trilho do trem, mas não importava quantas vezes Sirius perguntava, Noddy só dizia que ele não devia prestar atenção nisso por que não era sua hora de "partir". — Por que não nos Aparata se está com tanta pressa? — perguntou.

— Não posso — respondeu Noddy. — Só a Morte por aparecer quando e onde a Morte quiser. Noddy e os outros têm que andar.

— Mas... então não pode usar magia? — Noddy o olhou, inexpressiva, e estalou os dedos. Uma pequena chama apareceu na ponta do dedo, fazendo-o parecer uma vela.

— Noddy não precisa de uma varinha para fazer magia — falou. — Mas nada de magia para os outros, mas o mestre ainda tem seu Prongs...

— Mas eu tenho uma varinha — disse Sirius. — Como...

— Mestre a fez — disse Noddy —, como sempre. — Ela ergueu a mão e voltou a cutucar sua cabeça, antes de sair correndo, seus pés pequenos e descalços batendo no chão. Cruzaram os trilhos mais uma vez e chegaram a uma colina, com um enorme arco. Assim como no Departamentos de Mistérios, havia um véu negro pendurado no arco, um véu que parecia se mover por vontade própria.

— Atravesse — disse Noddy, empurrando-o de leve. — Antes que não tenha tempo.

Sirius virou-se para agradecê-la e talvez pedir que entregasse uma mensagem a James, Lily e Reg, mas Noddy só colocou a varinha em sua mão e o empurrou para o outro lado.

 **-x-**

Sirius puxou o ar pelos lábios secos e tentou se levantar, mas não conseguiu.

 _Onde estou?_ , perguntou-se. Estava escuro, e não sentia que sua varinha estava em suas roupas. Mas o que conseguia sentir eram várias coisas pontudas cutucando-o através das vestes. Quando seus olhos se ajustaram, descobriu que eram ossos, e que havia uma quantidade significativa por ali. _Quantas pessoas morreram aqui?_

Sentindo vontade de vomitar, Sirius transformou-se em Padfoot, uma forma em que era mais fácil de se mover nesse estado enfraquecido, e conseguiu se sentar. Sentia-se trêmulo e frágil, faminto e sedento, tudo ao mesmo tempo, mas não achava que estava machucado. Em sua nova posição, Padfoot estudou seus arredores. Sabia que os ossos cobriam o chão todo, mas as paredes...

As paredes não eram paredes. Eram sete arcos enormes, todos com Véus negros esvoaçando. As lembranças voltaram. Lembrou-se de Croaker, de Voldemort e de cair... Sirius tinha atravessado o Véu, tinha certeza disso. Não devia estar morto? Croaker tinha dito que ninguém voltara...

 _Voltar, eu preciso voltar,_ pensou Padfoot, e, com esforço, levantou-se. _Há quanto tempo estou aqui?_ Deduziu que, pelo menos, três dias, considerando como se sentia. _Muito pode mudar em três dias... Todos devem achar que estou morto..._

Padfoot estudou os arcos — que, até onde podia ver, eram a única saída — e deu alguns passos vacilantes para frente. Todos certamente já achavam que ele estava morto, e morreria de verdade se ficasse... Padfoot atravessou o arco mais próximo e saiu em algum tipo de ruína em um afloramento rochoso que dava de frente para um oceano azul. Ver toda aquela água deixou Sirius com sede. Com esforço, transformou-se.

Tentou gritar para ver se havia alguém por perto, mas sua garganta estava tão seca que não conseguia falar.

 _Sem varinha, sem voz,_ pensou. Onde quer que estivesse, tinha certeza de que não era a Grã-Bretanha. _Harry está lá, assim como Moony, e eles devem achar que estou morto... E Marlene, Dora e Monstro..._

Sirius nem sequer conseguia se sentar, mas conseguiu virar. E, ainda que não conseguisse falar, conseguia sussurrar.

— Monstro!

 _Continua._

 **N/T:** Obrigada pelos comentários e boas-vindas a Eloany Potter, espero te ver por aqui mais vezes. :)

Mistério do Sirius foi resolvido (mais ou menos) e agora só falta o desfecho da história; essa fic tem 37 capítulos e já estamos no 34! Como o tempo voa quando nos divertimos!

Enfim. Até semana que vem!


	35. The Boy With Two Names

**Capítulo Trinta e Cinco**

 **The Boy With Two Names**

 **(O Garoto Com Dois Nomes)**

— Potter — fungou McGonagall. — É claro. Diz que ele está na torre? — Remus não estava com vontade de responder, então Dora assentiu por ele. Os dois seguiram a professora McGonagall para fora do escritório, pelo caminho ainda conhecido para o antigo Salão Comunal de Remus, e para o conhecido retrato que protegia a entrada. Com um olhar rápido para Remus e Dora, McGonagall disse: — Rei da selva. — E a Mulher Gorda abriu. McGonagall passou pelo buraco do retrato e, como ela não os proibira, Remus a seguiu.

O Salão Comunal ainda era como se lembrava, embora muito mais vazio, dada a hora. Apenas alguns alunos estavam acordados; os alunos de NIEM de Remus, a maior parte das garotas do quinto ano e Percy Weasley, e alguns alunos mais novos. Neville estava sozinho, mordendo o lábio, enquanto estudava suas anotações de Poções, e, ali perto, os gêmeos Weasley, Lee Jordan e três meninos do segundo ano — McLaggen, Broder e Toggle — conversavam em sussurros de um jeito bastante suspeito.

Todas as atividades pararam, é claro, quando eles notaram McGonagall.

— Senhor Longbottom — chamou McGonagall, e todos olharam para Neville. O pobre garoto se afundou em sua cadeira. — Pode chamar o senhor Potter para mim, por favor?

— Ele não está aqui — guinchou Neville, parecendo aterrorizado. Era claro que ele não queria contradizer sua Chefe de Casa, mas ele claramente sabia que não devia desperdiçar o tempo dela.

— Tem certeza? — Remus ouviu McGonagall perguntar. Mas quase não prestava atenção; se Harry não estava aqui nem no escritório de Remus, onde ele poderia estar? Mas, por mais que tentasse, Remus não conseguia se focar em qualquer coisa além de _confirmaram a morte de Sirius. Seu corpo foi encontrado. Sirius está morto._

— Estava esperando por Hermione, para pedir sua ajuda — disse Neville em voz baixa, seu rosto corando. — Mas eu não a vi, nem aos outros. — McGonagall se virou para Remus, claramente confusa, e Remus só balançou a cabeça, ainda tentando pensar.

— Dumbledore não o levou? — perguntou Dora a McGonagall, que balançou a cabeça.

— Mesmo se houvesse levado, onde estão Hermione, Ron e Draco? — perguntou Remus.

— Senhores Weasley — disse McGonagall, virando-se para os gêmeos com uma expressão impotente —, é possível que tenham visto seu irmão mais novo hoje?

— Assumimos que ele fosse dormir no escritório de Lupin de novo — respondeu Fred, franzindo o cenho para Remus.

— Mas claramente não é o caso — falou George.

— Mas se ele está com Harry, ele provavelmente está fazendo algo nobre...

— Salvando as damas em perigo...

— E fazendo jus ao exemplo — Fred correu os olhos por Remus — de um certo grupo. — Apesar de seu tom leve, Remus sentiu em seus cheiros que Fred e George não estavam tão calmos quanto pareciam. A preocupação estava ali, sob a superfície. Então, Remus notou outro cheiro. Era uma raiva lenta, misturada com um medo feroz.

— Professora? — chamou Remus.

— Eu acho — disse McGonagall — que sei onde eles se meteram.

 **-x-**

— Ninguém — disse a professora McGonagall em um tom alto — pode sair do salão comunal hoje. — Fred e George se entreolharam. — É sério; vocês perderão cem pontos se forem vistos nos corredores. Entenderam?

— Sim, professora — garantiu Percy, com sua pompa usual. McGonagall assentiu para ele e gesticulou para Lupin e Tonks, e os três saíram pelo buraco do retrato.

Percy estava no chão, estuporado por Fred e com o corpo preso por George, antes mesmo do retrato da Mulher Gorda ter acabado de se fechar, e Fred e George estavam em pé no mesmo instante. Várias garotas do quinto ano ofegaram, mas ninguém fez menção de ajudá-lo.

— Aonde vocês vão? — perguntou McLaggen.

— Não é da sua conta — respondeu Fred. _Idiotinha._

— Mas não vai sair do Salão Comunal? — perguntou Neville.

— Não, estuporamos Percy para que ele não nos impeça de ir para a cama — falou George, revirando os olhos.

— Vocês vão nos custar a Taça das Casas! — protestou Neville.

— Só se formos pegos — respondeu Fred. Ele foi em direção ao buraco do retrato (George já estava a meio caminho) e ninguém tentou pará-lo. Ninguém queria perder pontos, mas também sabiam que interferir com Fred e George podia acabar dificultando suas vidas.

— Não. — Neville se levantou, passou por Fred, depois por George, e parou na frente do buraco do retrato, esticando os braços para bloquear a passagem. — Não vou deixar.

— Uau — disse George, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Fred girou a varinha nas mãos. — É mesmo?

— S-sim — disse Neville, não parecendo muito seguro. — McGonagall n-não teria pedido se não fosse importante, não é? E c-em pontos de cada um...

Neville caiu como Percy, mas, dessa vez, George o segurou e o colocou do lado do buraco do retrato.

— Desculpe, Neville — disse Fred —, mas a família é mais importante do que pontos. — Entrou no buraco do retrato e ofereceu uma mão para ajudar George a segui-lo.

— Agora — disse ele —, vamos ver no que o Roniquinho se meteu, eh?

 **-x-**

— Quero ver eles passarem por isso — disse McGonagall, acenando a varinha por cima do ombro, antes de voltar a guardá-la, tudo sem diminuir o passo.

— Eles?

— Eles são Grifinórios, senhorita Tonks — disse ela brevemente. — Um deles será tolo o bastante para querer investigar, e _isso_ deve pará-los. — Remus olhou por cima do ombro e viu uma das pedras sob o buraco do retrato se mexer preguiçosamente. Apesar de tudo, sua boca se torceu, mas não durou muito.

— Onde você acha...

— Fazendo algo nobre — disse McGonagall, tensa. — Potter me procurou essa tarde, sugerindo que a Pedra estava em perigo... certamente, ele e os outros estão de guarda em frente à porta.

— Por que Harry achou que ela está em perigo? — perguntou Remus, aumentando a velocidade. — Ou em mais perigo que o normal, pelo menos?

— Não tenho a menor ideia — respondeu McGonagall, mas ela também andava mais rápido. Dora se contorceu, e Remus a olhou. Ela tirou o Auxiliar do bolso.

— Ele foi encontrado. Por um elfo doméstico — disse Olho-Tonto num tom satisfeito.

— Desculpe? — perguntou Dora.

— Black! Ele quase se matou com uma aparatação dupla intercontinental, mas ele está em St. Mungo's e acham que ele vai sobreviver...

— Vivo?! — exclamou Dora. Remus sentiu que flutuava de tão forte que foi o alívio. McGonagall fungou baixinho. — Ele... Como?

— Não temos certeza... ele não ficou acordado tempo o bastante para falar, mas Scrimgeour está com o elfo, então... — O cheiro de Dora explodiu de repente e, quando ela voltou a falar, Remus nunca a ouviu usar um tom tão duro.

— Olho-Tonto, preciso que você encontre o Dumbledore _agora_ e mande ele voltar a Hogwarts...

— Achei que você ia querer estar presente quando Black acordar, Nymphadora. E Lupin... ele está...

— Olho-Tonto, _agora_ — disse Dora, erguendo a voz. Ela segurou a manga de Remus e praticamente o arrastou pelo corredor. — Dumbledore recebeu uma mensagem mais cedo, dizendo que a morte de Sirius tinha sido confirmada. Se Sirius está vivo, isso significa...

— Que a mensagem era falsa — murmurou Remus. O rosto de McGonagall empalideceu. Olho-Tonto rosnava algo ao fundo. — Alguém o queria fora do caminho... — _E de algum jeito Harry sabia que era hoje..._

— Acabei de mandar um Patrono para ele — disse Olho-Tonto, a voz séria. — Estou a caminho, também. Onde posso encontrar vocês...

— No meu escritório — gritou Remus. Estavam correndo, com McGonagall os seguindo como uma gata, pois essa era a única forma para ela conseguir acompanhá-los. Remus foi por uma passagem que os levou ao quarto andar, e o Auxiliar de Olho-Tonto ficou em silêncio. Saíram na parte principal do corredor do terceiro andar, e Olho-Tonto apareceu no pé da escada, mancando o mais rápido que conseguia.

 **-x-**

— _Não consegui dormir — foi a resposta, e Severus rosnou, olhando para a figura com desaprovação, mas não desconfiança. — Só... com tudo que está acontecendo esse ano, é bom encontrar um lugar silencioso..._

— _Por mais que seja relaxante — disse Severus, interrompendo-o —, sugiro que procure outro lugar; o terceiro andar é proibido por um motivo..._

— _É claro — respondeu a figura, virando-se. — Desculpe, professor. — Ao afastar-se, seu pé enroscou na barra das vestes e algo caiu com um barulho. Em um primeiro momento, Severus achou que era uma varinha, mas ao inclinar-se para pegar o objeto (mais rápido que seu companheiro desapontado), descobriu que era uma flauta pequena, com entalhes rudimentares._

 _Severus não esperou que o resto da memória se desenrolasse. Podia adivinhar o que tinha acontecido; com as mãos na flauta, não alcançara sua varinha a tempo, e fora estuporado ou incapacitado de alguma outra forma, sua memória fora alterada e fora servido a Fofo. Não, em vez disso, Severus saiu das profundezas de sua mente e voltou ao mundo físico._

Sua cabeça latejou ao se sentar — devia ter saído mais devagar, sabia —, mas forçou-se a vestir algo mais apropriado do que seu pijama, vestiu aquela prótese horrível e ignorou a nova bandeja de comida que aparecera em seu criado-mudo. Por quanto tempo dormira dessa vez, perguntou-se. Mancou para fora do quarto.

Quatro corujas estavam em sua mesa — que estava coberta de fezes —, e um olhar rápido lhe disse que eram todas de Draco. Sentiu uma pontada de culpa, mas decidiu lidar com isso mais tarde. Havia coisas mais importantes com que lidar no momento.

Mancou para fora do escritório e foi para o corredor pela primeira vez em semanas, mas não parou para absorver a paisagem conhecida. Mas o que percebeu era que estava tudo muito quieto, e supôs que devia ser noite ou de manhã, bem cedo. O que era bom, também; Severus não achava que conseguiria lidar com os alunos ou com seus colegas no momento.

 _Exceto por um._

Ao se mover, mandou um Patrono para Dumbledore e, depois de um momento de hesitação, mandou um para Black. Severus não guardou a varinha, preferindo segurá-la.

Graças a sua perna, o que outrora tinha sido um caminho rápido, agora demorava dez minutos, e Severus estava vergonhosamente cansado quando chegou ao seu destino e exigiu entrar. Supôs que passar semanas na cama provavelmente não ajudara com seu nível de energia.

Severus passou por outra porta, tropeçando numa pedra irregular no chão, e aproximou-se da próxima porta com muito mais cautela. Amaldiçoou o som do seu pé falso contra o chão, mas não ouviu nenhum som do outro lado, o que o confortou.

Severus usou a varinha para abrir a porta, sabendo que seria mais silencioso, e cruzou a soleira, a varinha erguida.

A cama estava vazia. Severus acenou a varinha para acender os lampiões do quarto, e guinchos e gemidos soaram ao seu redor, seguidos por profanidades e ameaças mais coerentes.

— Onde ele está? — exigiu saber.

— Que diabos, professor? — perguntou Zabini, esfregando os olhos.

 **-x-**

Christopher Morton o observou com olhos friamente divertidos quando Harry parou na porta, a varinha segura em sua mão.

— Morton? — perguntou Harry, cauteloso. — Onde está o King?

— King? — perguntou, parecendo mais divertido do que Harry já o vira. — Na cama, acho.

— Mas ele... É você? É você que está tentando roubar a Pedra? — Harry não sabia se devia se sentir aliviado ou preocupado; achara que King era Voldemort, e viera preparado para enfrentar um bruxo treinado, mas agora era apenas Morton? Morton, que sabia tanto quanto Harry; Morton, que Harry tinha certeza de que conseguia vencer em um duelo. _Ele chegou até aqui sozinho,_ lembrou-se. _Nós precisamos vir em quatro._ — Mas a minha cicatriz...

— Sim, nós estivemos pensando nela — disse Morton, parecendo pensativo.

— Nós? — perguntou, olhando para a varinha. Morton sorriu de um jeito bastante desgostoso. A cicatriz de Harry queimou por um momento, e Morton parecia estar ouvindo (o que, Harry não sabia), antes de voltar sua atenção para ele. A varinha de Harry voou para fora de sua mão e pousou com um baque no chão do outro lado da câmara.

 _Eles não nos ensinaram isso esse ano_ , pensou Harry, voltando a estudar Morton com cautela.

— Nós — disse ele. — Uma magia tão curiosa, a dessa cicatriz. Ela dói, não é, quando ele está perto. — Harry não respondeu, mas Morton deve ter visto a resposta em seu rosto. — Eu estava certo, então; eu já usava Oclumência para conter Severus, mas achei melhor usar contra você também, apenas como precaução. Os professores não dariam atenção se você ficasse desconfiado de mim, achariam que era apenas rivalidade das Casas, mas Black e Lupin ouviriam, e sei que você os mantêm informado desde aquele incidente com Umbridge.

— Mas ultimamente...

— Fomos descuidados, sim. Tem ideia de como é _exaustivo_ manter um escudo mental erguido o tempo _todo_? Com Severus fora do caminho, pudemos relaxar um pouco, e com a chegada de King... Você não tinha motivos para desconfiar de mim. Afinal, King era novo, King era desconhecido... — Morton sorriu. — Aí, é claro, Black atravessou o Véu... — Morton olhou para o rosto de Harry, que se esforçou a deixá-lo inexpressivo, mas achou não ter conseguido. — Oh, os Aurores ainda não entenderam?

Harry não respondeu.

— Ah, bem, foi o que aconteceu — disse ele, desdenhoso. Harry se disse que ele estava mentindo, mas o cheiro de Morton era de alguém que dizia a verdade. O coração de Harry parecia estar encolhendo em seu peito, e achou que isso doía mais do que suas costelas. — E com Black morto e Lupin correndo pelo Ministério, você estava sozinho, então derrubamos completamente as paredes. Imagino que você está com uma dor de cabeça e tanto. — Sorriu largamente.

 _Faça-o falar_ , foi tudo o que Harry pensou. Hermione tinha ido buscar ajuda, e seria melhor se conseguisse manter Morton falando.

— Então... então o trasgo, o veneno, Snape e a fênix de Dumbledore...

— Tudo eu — disse Morton, calmo.

— Mas... você conversou comigo... nos ajudou com Norberto...

— Eu sabia, depois de seu encontro com Snape, que você seria persuadido a passar o trabalho para outra pessoa. Queria que fosse a Black e que eu pudesse providenciar para que ele, um Auror, fosse encontrado com um dragão ilegal, mas você chamou o Lupin. E aí Black e Dumbledore me viram na floresta, então entrei, pensando que talvez conseguisse passar pela fera de Hagrid, mas fui pego por Severus, então armei para ele, e o aleijei por precaução. Foi lamentável, mas necessário.

— Mas por que entrar no escritório de Dumbledore? — perguntou Harry.

— Porque percebi que tudo dependia de Black — falou. — Com ele fora do caminho, você e Lupin estariam preocupados demais para fazer qualquer coisa comigo, e eventualmente Dumbledore seria chamado para discutir a legalidades. — De novo, Harry ficou em silêncio. — Eu sabia que, se quisesse continuar vivo e não acabar como Paul Morton e aquela coruja, eu precisaria das lágrimas de fênix.

— Então... você... — Harry voltou a olhar para sua varinha. — Você matou Padfoot...

— Não, não fui _eu_ — disse Morton, sorrindo como se tivesse um segredo.

— Voldemort — disse Harry. Morton se contorceu.

— Sim — falou.

— Mas por que... Você está o ajudando... É por causa do seu pai... porque Padfoot não conseguiu o salvar...

Morton estalou a língua e disse:

— Onde _estão_ minhas maneiras? — Ele foi até Harry, oferecendo uma mão. — Meu nome, meu nome de verdade, é Quirinus Quirrell. — Harry não apertou sua mão, olhava para sua varinha. Sua mente estava a mil por hora, enquanto as peças entravam no lugar. Ouvira Padfoot dizer esse nome, e sabia que ele trabalhava com Voldemort.

— Mas... Morton... — Quirrell suspirou.

— Christopher Morton está morto há um ano — disse. Sua expressão vacilou. — Foi uma pena... duendes, Aurores e mestiços são justificáveis, mas um garotinho... Ainda assim, era o único jeito depois de eu não ter conseguido — fez uma careta — roubar a Pedra de Gringotes e, depois, não ter conseguido matar seu amigo lupino. Ele quase arruinou tudo, sabe.

— Bom — disse Harry, desviando os olhos da varinha para que pudesse olhar feio para Quirrell. Ele sorriu e estalou os dedos; cordas grossas se prenderam ao redor de Harry, pressionando dolorosamente suas costelas. Quirrell o olhou com raiva, antes de juntar as mãos.

— Não importa — disse por fim. — O que Lupin quase arruinou, você está aqui para reparar. — Quirrell segurou as cordas que prendiam Harry e o levou até o outro lado da câmara. Apesar de serem quase da mesma altura, Harry estava machucado e não estava com vontade de resistir, por isso Quirrell o levou com facilidade.

Ao darem a volta em um pesado pilar de pedra, Harry viu para onde Quirrell o levava. Era um espelho muito conhecido, enorme e ornado.

 _Esse é o último obstáculo?_ , perguntou-se Harry, olhando para o espelho. _Dumbledore_ , pensou. _Mas como funciona?_

— Sabe como funciona? — perguntou-lhe Quirrell. Harry balançou a cabeça, olhando para sua varinha, que agora estava mais perto. Houve uma pausa, e então Quirrell continuou: — Mentiroso. A Pedra está dentro do espelho? Eu tenho que quebrá-lo? — Franziu o cenho. — Deve ter sido Dumbledore... quebrar parece brusco demais para Dumbledore... Deve ter algum truque...

— O que você vê? — perguntou Harry. — Quando olha no espelho. — Quirrell o olhou.

— Eu me vejo entregando a Pedra ao meu mestre... ele está muito satisfeito comigo — respondeu. — Ele tem seu _próprio_ corpo novamente. — Ele se encolheu de repente, e a cicatriz de Harry queimou.

 _Então Quirrell vê algo que ainda não aconteceu,_ pensou. _Da última vez, eu vi minha família, minha família toda... Eu vi o que poderia ter sido, mas algo que não pode acontecer._ Engoliu. _O espelho mostra o impossível? Ou só o que queremos?_ Perguntou-se o que veria se olhasse no espelho agora.

— Dê uma olhada, Potter. O que _você_ vê? — Harry foi empurrado para a frente do espelho e não ficou completamente surpreso ao ver a si mesmo e a Padfoot, rindo e empurrando um ao outro, brincalhões. Lágrimas cutucaram seus olhos, e Harry virou a cabeça, para que pudesse secá-los em seu ombro.

 _Padfoot se foi_ , pensou, tentando afastar todos esses sentimentos dolorosos. Não deu muito certo. _Posso sentir saudades dele quando eu estiver seguro_ , pensou, engolindo. _Nesse momento, ele ia querer que eu pensasse, ia querer que eu parasse Quirrell, para que ele não tivesse... para que não tenha sido tudo em vão. E eu preciso da Pedra para impedir Quirrell._

No espelho, Padfoot sorriu tristemente e colocou uma mão no ombro de Harry. Ele tirou a Pedra do bolso, colocando-a na mão de Harry, antes de bagunçar se cabelo e sumir.

— Não — sussurrou Harry, cambaleando na direção do espelho. Mas seu reflexo sustentou seu olhar, parecendo determinado e calmo, e colocou a pedra no bolso da calça de pijama de Harry. Sentiu o peso da Pedra em seu bolso de verdade, e esforçou-se a manter seu rosto inexpressivo.

— O que você vê? — perguntou Quirrell.

— Vejo Padfoot — respondeu com a voz pastosa, não vendo motivo para mentir. — Ele está vivo de novo... ele está... ele está rindo. — Quirrell bufou, zombeteiro, e a cicatriz de Harry explodiu de dor. Virou-se na direção de Quirrell, cujos olhos estavam vermelhos e a expressão estava levemente diferente. Harry arregalou os olhos.

— Sinto muito por isso, Harry — disse ele suavemente. Era a voz de Quirrell, mas estava mais alta e mais fria. — Black era um bruxo talentoso, e eu valorizo talento. — Harry apertou o maxilar. — Seus pais também eram talentosos...

— E você os matou mesmo assim — disse.

— Mas apenas eu posso trazê-los de volta — disse Voldemort. Harry ficou tenso. — Seus pais e seu amado padrinho. Você duvida de mim, mas eu sou poderoso, Harry. É complicado, sim, e tolos como Dumbledore nunca se atreveriam, mas eu sou forte o suficiente. Eu explorei as profundezas da magia mais completamente do que qualquer outro bruxo. Eu posso devolvê-los a você... se você me ajudar em retorno.

— Você quer que eu consiga a Pedra para você — disse Harry simplesmente.

— Menino esperto — disse Voldemort, e era algo absurdo a sair da boca de uma criança de doze anos. — Sim, Harry, eu preciso da sua ajuda. — Harry franziu o cenho para ele, tentando pensar em um jeito de sair dessa situação; estava com a Pedra e quanto mais tempo ficasse ali, mais era provável que fosse descoberto. — Fiz algumas coisas pelas quais você não gosta de mim, mas veja ao que fui reduzido... sem corpo, _fraco_. Forçado a viajar de um recipiente humano a outro como uma coruja, forçado a viver como um aluno patético do primeiro ano. Não fui punido o bastante?

Harry apenas o olhou.

— Ou talvez você duvide de mim — continuou Voldemort suavemente. — Mas pense, Harry, eu não consegui voltar? — A palavra "Horcrux" estava na ponta da língua de Harry, mas a engoliu. O que era claro, entretanto, era que Voldemort não poderia trazer Padfoot ou seus pais de volta. Eles nunca tiveram Horcruxes. Eles teriam ficado enojados com essa ideia. — Eu posso fazer coisas extraordinárias, Harry. Eu te disse, as mortes deles foram lamentáveis — falou. — Se houvesse qualquer outro jeito...

— Você riu! — disse Harry furiosamente. A expressão de Quirrell (ou melhor, a de Voldemort) era ameaçadora. — Você não se importou com nenhum deles...

Voldemort acenou uma mão, e Harry saiu voando. Não conseguiu impedir o choramingo que escapou quando pousou, mas Voldemort não lhe prestava atenção. Ele voltara-se para o espelho e olhava-o intensamente. Harry apalpou o bolso para se certificar de que a Pedra ainda estava lá e quase sorriu.

 _Agora_ , pensou Harry, e se transformou no lobo. Como esperara, a forma diferente não era tão facilmente presa pelas cordas, e ele conseguiu se soltar. Transformou-se de volta tão logo estava livre, e nem olhou para saber se Voldemort percebera alguma coisa; moveu-se silenciosamente até onde sua varinha estava, pegou-a e correu o mais rápido que conseguiu até a porta por onde entrara. O desespero adormeceu a dor em suas costelas.

Um feitiço verde explodiu acima de sua orelha. Harry não olhou para trás. Os fogos tinham sumido do obstáculo de Snape — afinal, eles só surgiram quando ele e Hermione entraram do outro lado. Harry atravessou correndo, sem ver ou ouvir Voldemort o seguir, mas _não_ ia parar para se certificar.

 _Preciso me livrar da Pedra_ , pensou, a mente a mil. _Assim, se ele me capturar..._ Os olhos de Harry pousaram nos frascos sobre a mesa — ou, mais especificamente, no maior deles, daquele que Hermione bebera. Harry tirou a rolha, tirou a Pedra — cortada rudemente e vermelha — do bolso do pijama e a colocou no frasco. Colocou a rolha de volta, esperando que a poção não danificasse muito a Pedra, e continuou correndo.

Conseguiu atravessar o pântano — foi quando ouviu Voldemort movendo-se na água que ficara para trás, e entrou na sala do xadrez, mas foi quando sua sorte acabou. Harry notou, com alívio, que seus amigos tinham conseguido sair.

— O-onde está? — Voldemort tinha uma expressão muito ameaçadora em seu rosto, ou no de Morton, ou o rosto de quem quer que fosse, que ficava ainda mais aterrorizadora por ele estar ofegante. Ele ergueu uma mão, e Harry ergueu a varinha.

— Não estou com ela — ofegou Harry, mantendo a varinha apontada para Voldemort. A mão livre apertava as costelas, que doía ferozmente. — Desculpe. — Uma sensação estranha se apossou de Harry (similar a ser cutucado, mas de algum modo era _dentro_ de sua cabeça). Ocorreu a Harry que provavelmente era a sensação de Legilimência.

 _Saia_ , pensou Harry, e mandou um feitiço de corpo-preso na direção de Voldemort para distrai-lo. Voldemort saiu do caminho do feitiço sem esforços e acenou a varinha de Quirrell na direção de Harry. Um feitiço laranja foi lançado, do qual Harry quase não conseguiu desviar, e explodiu em um dos peões negros. Ele pegou fogo — Harry nunca tinha visto pedra pegar fogo antes —, mas, felizmente, a pressão na cabeça de Harry sumiu.

— Onde está?!

— Não estou com ela — repetiu. Se Voldemort estava tentando ler sua mente, talvez fosse melhor se ater à verdade.

Dessa vez, Voldemort lançou quatro feitiços em rápida sucessão. Harry se abaixou para desviar do primeiro, girou para desviar do segundo, e os outros dois acertaram o Bispo atrás do qual se escondera. Ofegante, Harry olhou para sua varinha. Como é que ele ia vencer _isso_? Ele, que sabia apenas os feitiços ensinados para alunos do primeiro ano e alguns outros que Padfoot lhe ensinara em casa. Ele nem sequer sabia como bloquear feitiços!

— _Pedis Offensio_ — murmurou Harry e ouviu um baque quando Voldemort tropeçou. — _Ventus_ — disse quando Voldemort tentou se levantar, antes de correr na direção da porta que levava à sala das chaves. Foi quando saiu voando. Colidiu com a Rainha branca, que passou os braços rachados ao seu redor, segurando-o ali. Harry congelou com o choque da pressão em suas costelas. Então, pela segunda vez naquela noite, a varinha de Harry saiu voando.

— Você é um tolo, Harry Potter. Onze anos, e acha que pode fazer joguinhos comigo? Sou o bruxo mais poderoso da nossa era, e você realmente acha que tem uma chance?

 _Não de verdade_ , pensou, mas sua resposta foi outra.

— Eu também não achei que teria muita chance quando era um bebê, mas dei conta. — Tentou se soltar do aperto da Rainha. Voldemort rosnou, e a Rainha soltou Harry. Mas antes que pudesse se mover, Voldemort aproximara-se e apertava sua garganta. Então, ele gritou. A mão de Voldemort, a parte que tocara Harry, estava vermelha e cheia de bolhas, e Harry arregalou os olhos.

— Como? — resmungou Voldemort. Harry não respondeu, apenas avançou e segurou a mão da varinha de Voldemort. Ele sibilou e derrubou a varinha. Harry pisou nela, tão forte quanto conseguiu, e Voldemort parou de segurar sua mão para rosnar para Harry novamente. Mas já estava se movendo em direção à própria varinha.

Novamente armado, Harry se virou para Voldemort, que olhava furiosamente para os pedaços de sua varinha. Harry não sabia se ele tinha percebido, mas ele aninhava as mãos queimadas. Quando ele voltou a olhar para Harry, ele parecia cauteloso. Então, ele caiu no chão, convulsionando.

Harry deu um passo para frente e parou. Sua cicatriz queimava, e tinha a pior das sensações...

 _Ostendere me omnia_ , pensou e sua visão se ajustou a tempo de ver uma enorme massa negra, salpicada de verde e prata, colidir consigo. Alguém gritou e, então, Harry estava caindo.

 **-x-**

McGonagall voltou à sua forma de sempre.

— Eu preciso mandar um aviso aos outros Chefes das Casas — disse duramente. — E preparar Poppy... não pode ter sido fácil para quatro alunos do primeiro ano. — Ela secou os olhos e os focou em Dora. — O tabuleiro de xadrez é meu — disse, e Dora pareceu confusa, mas Remus entendeu; além de James, Dora tinha sido uma das alunas mais talentosas em Transfiguração que Hogwarts já tivera (admitia, era um efeito colateral de ser uma Metamorfomaga) e se havia alguém que conseguiria passar rapidamente por esse obstáculo, seria Dora.

McGonagall passou por Olho-Tonto nas escadas, e Remus e Dora acenaram para que ele se apressasse. Harry estava lá embaixo, assim como seus amigos, e só Merlin sabia como eles estavam.

 _Se é que eles estão vivos._

 _Cale a boca_ , Remus disse a si mesmo. A porta para a sala de Fofo estava fechada, e Remus perguntou-se como eles tinham conseguido entrar sem ativar o alarme; seu escritório estivera silencioso quando ele e Dora procuraram lá. _Pense nisso depois_.

Remus conjurou uma bateria, como fizera na noite em que encontrara Snape, e Fofo adormeceu em alguns segundos.

— Depois de mim — disse Remus, e preparou-se para pular. Mas antes que o fizesse, um pilar de fogo vermelho e dourado apareceu no centro da sala. Remus quase não conseguiu evitar escorregar, surpreso, mas Olho-Tonto e Dora lançaram feitiços na direção da pessoa que aparecera ali.

Dumbledore desviou os dois com a varinha, acariciou Fawkes — que pousara em seu ombro — e assentiu para eles. Seus olhos ardiam, mas Remus achou que ele parecia _amedrontado_.

 _Não estamos todos?_ , perguntou-se. Dumbledore desapareceu pelo alçapão sem falar uma palavra, e Remus lhe deu cinco segundos antes de também pular.

Dora foi a próxima a se juntar a eles; ela pousou graciosamente no Feitiço Amortecedor, mas tropeçou quando tentou se levantar. Remus lhe ofereceu uma mão por hábito, e ela lhe deu um sorriso pequeno, que ele estava estressado demais para retribuir.

Então, houve uma comoção no alto do alçapão, onde Olho-Tonto ainda esperava. Em um primeiro momento, Remus achou que Fofo tinha acordado, mas eram vozes que ouvia, não rosnados. O motivo ficou bastante claro quando foi Snape — mais magro e mais pálido que o normal — que caiu no Feitiço Amortecedor.

— Professor! — Remus pulou, olhando ao redor, e viu Hermione e Ron, com um Draco inconsciente pendurado entre eles, passarem pelo arco. Remus se aproximou na mesma hora. Draco tinha alguns arranhões e cortes em seu rosto, e um machucado feio e grande na têmpora. Ron aninhava uma mão, e seu rosto também tinha alguns cortes e hematomas, mas, além disso, ele parecia bem. Hermione estava coberta por alguns arranhões e hematomas, seu roupão estava rasgado, e estava molhada da cintura para baixo com a água do pântano.

 _Eles chegaram tão longe assim?_ , perguntou-se. Hermione soluçava — provavelmente de alívio —, antes de soltar um som de surpresa quando Snape foi pegar Draco. Então, ela voltou a chorar, e Dora passou um braço por seus ombros, falando coisas que Remus não conseguia ouvir.

— Onde está Harry? — perguntou Remus a Ron.

— Com King — respondeu Ron. — Vocês têm que ajudar...

— King? — perguntou Dumbledore duramente. Fawkes fez um movimento estranho em seu ombro. — Mas, Severus, sua mensagem...

— Importa mesmo com _quem_ o menino está? — ralhou Severus. Abaixou-se, desajeitado, sobre sua perna falsa para procurar o pulso de Draco, antes de conjurar curativos que se enrolaram ao redor do cabelo de Draco, cobrindo sua têmpora. — _Rennervate._ — Draco gemeu ao acordar, antes de jogar os braços ao redor de Snape. Fez todos os tipos de perguntas sobre o nível da dor e o local, mas Draco as ignorou completamente e apenas o apertou, trêmulo.

— Você fica com eles? — perguntou Dumbledore, e Olho-Tonto assentiu, afastando Ron. Olho-Tonto assentiu, e Snape e Dora não tinham muita escolha, já que estavam sendo segurados. Dumbledore inclinou a cabeça e gesticulou para Remus.

— Tome cuidado — ouviu Dora sussurrar e voltou-se para ela, assentindo. Dumbledore já tinha atravessado a câmara (com Fawkes voando à sua frente) e ido para a outra. Remus não hesitou em segui-lo.

A primeira sala estivera vazia quando descera para criar sua proteção. Agora, entretanto, havia várias chaves no chão e uma pilha de vassouras no canto. Os cantos da boca de Dumbledore se viraram para baixo, mas ele foi até a porta do outro lado sem dificuldades.

Ele e Remus se entreolharam ao ouvirem um rosnado estranho — possivelmente uma palavra, possivelmente um animal, Remus não tinha certeza — na outra sala e saíram correndo.

 _Continua._


	36. The Patients

**Capítulo Trinta e Seis**

 **The Patients**

 **(Os Pacientes)**

A próxima sala — que também estivera vazia quando Remus estivera ali — tinha um tabuleiro de xadrez enorme. As peças estavam espalhadas por todos os lados — algumas deitadas de lado, quebradas —, outras em pé e um pouco danificadas, e outras completamente intactas. Remus ouviu um ruído abafado e viu uma figura cair no chão de mármore duro. Começou a se aproximar, antes de mudar de direção quando sentiu um cheiro conhecido. Harry, por algum milagre, ainda estava em pé, apesar de estar de costas para eles. Harry deu um passo para frente e parou.

Um momento depois, ele deu um solavanco, como se tivesse sido atingido por algo invisível.

— Harry! — chamou Remus e conseguiu alcançá-lo antes que ele batesse a cabeça no chão. Harry parecia muito fraco e surrado, mas ele estava vivo. — Ele está vivo — contou a Dumbledore, que tinha ido se ajoelhar ao seu lado, parecendo temeroso. — Oh, graças a Merlin, ele está vivo.

Ouviu outro ruído abafado vir da outra pessoa, e Remus a olhou pela primeira vez. Christopher Morton se debateu no chão, uma mão apertando a cabeça, a outra apertando o bolso. O cheiro de Dumbledore foi de cordial e preocupado para preocupado. Hostil, até.

— Severus estava certo — disse Dumbledore. Ele olhou para Harry, que Remus tentava acordar com todos os feitiços que conhecia, e levantou-se. Morton tossiu sangue, antes de conseguiu beber algo. Ele ficou imóvel na mesma hora. Dumbledore acenou a varinha para convocar o frasco que tinha caído da mão frouxa de Morton e o levou ao nariz. Olhou para Fawkes. — Lágrimas de fênix — murmurou.

— _Rennervate_ — disse Remus. — Anda, Harry. Por favor. _Rennervate_. — E Harry acordou. Dumbledore estava inclinado sobre Morton, mas Remus não se importava com isso, porque Harry estava acordado... um pouco.

— Moony — disse Harry, a língua se enrolando ao redor da palavra.

— Harry — disse Remus. — Estamos aqui agora...

— Morto — disse Harry, voltando a fechar os olhos. Apesar de sua expressão não ter mudado muito (Remus achou que ele estava cansado demais), seu cheiro estava impetuoso e por todos os lados. — Padfoot... o Véu. Ele morreu. — O rosto de Harry se enrugou.

— Não — disse Remus, tentando ajudar Harry a se sentar. Roçou a mão nas costelas de Harry, e o garoto rosnou para ele (provavelmente sem querer, e então sua cabeça ficou frouxa). — Não, ele foi encontrado. Ele está vivo. — Harry não respondeu (ele estava inconsciente novamente), mas Remus torceu para que ele houvesse escutado. — Senhor, eu vou levá-lo... Ele precisa da Madame Pomfrey.

— Leve-o — disse Dumbledore. — Eu me juntarei a vocês logo.

 **-x-**

— Está tudo bem? — perguntou Remus a Dora quando ela voltou a entrar na Ala Hospitalar, guardando o Auxiliar. Ela lançou um olhar triste para as cortinas, que escondiam Harry e Madame Pomfrey, e sentou-se ao lado de Remus.

— Sirius acordou e alguém contou a ele o que estava acontecendo aqui — respondeu.

— Ah, não...

— O idiota tentou fugir de St. Mungo's — suspirou Dora. — E aí desmaiou no corredor. Eles gostariam que alguém que ele conhecesse fosse até lá e conversasse com ele quando ele acordar; garantir que ele não tente nada.

— Eu vou — disse Remus. Harry ainda demoraria a acordar (Madame Pomfrey garantira isso) e, apesar de saber que Sirius estava vivo, Remus queria vê-lo, queria conversar com ele e tentar esquecer esses dias atemorizantes, nos quais pensara que nunca mais veria seu melhor amigo.

— Eu vou ficar aqui se não tiver problema — disse Dora. — Pode falar comigo pelo Auxiliar se pedir aos Aurores...

— Vai ficar de olho nas coisas? — perguntou. Draco estava dormindo, e Snape estava sentado na cadeira ao lado da cama, observando-o. Hermione também dormia (seus cortes e hematomas tinham sido curados, e ela recebera uma dose de poção para dormir, na esperança de que ela se acalmasse). Na cama ao lado da dela, Ron estava encolhido e respirando profundamente, com uma mão coberta de curativos aninhada no travesseiro, ao lado de sua cabeça. Além dos sons de Madame Pomfrey trabalhando atrás das cortinas e dos roncos de Ron, a Ala Hospitalar estava silenciosa. Não havia muito que olhar.

— Não — falou Dora. — Acho que está tudo sob controle aqui, e Olho-Tonto está cuidando da maior parte da papelada... Eu só tenho que assinar e adicionar meu relato amanhã. Não, estava pensando em roubar a cama no seu quarto e tentar dormir por algumas horas. — Remus não tinha percebido como a ideia de dormir era agradável até ela tê-la mencionado. — Se não tiver problema?

— É claro — respondeu, beijando sua testa.

— Ainda bem; eu teria a usado de qualquer jeito, mas é mais legal com sua permissão — falou Dora com um sorriso atrevido. Remus sorriu de volta e ergueu seu queixo para que pudesse beijá-la direito. O cabelo de Dora estava num tom claro de rosa quando ele se afastou. — Voltará hoje?

— Dormir parece ótimo — falou. — Eu me atrevo a dizer que vou me deitar ao seu lado em uma ou duas horas.

 **-x-**

Albus conjurou uma cadeira para si e sentou-se a alguns metros de onde Christopher começava a acordar. Já havia selado as portas que levavam para fora da sala de xadrez e pegara o que sobrara da varinha de Christopher, mas ainda parecia prudente tomar precauções.

— Dumbledore — disse Christopher.

— Christopher — respondeu Albus, acariciando Fawkes, que estava acomodado no encosto da cadeira. — Como se sente? — perguntou num tom brando.

— Melhor agora — respondeu no mesmo tom. Sentou-se lentamente, até estar com as pernas cruzadas, de frente para Albus. — Pode não acreditar, mas eu sinto muito pelo que fiz com seu pássaro... Mas não posso dizer que me arrependo. As lágrimas dele já me salvaram duas vezes.

— De fato — falou, observando Christopher com cautela. Fawkes mexeu-se, inquieto, atrás dele, e Albus ergueu a mão para acalmá-lo.

— Está aqui para me matar? — perguntou ele. Albus notou quando ele apalpou o bolso, antes de seu rosto se contorcer no que podia ter sido medo ou irritação. — Você deve estar bastante insatisfeito comigo.

— Assassinato não é como se resolve os problemas do mundo — respondeu. — Eu o tenho aqui, desarmado e impossibilitado de escapar. Eu gostaria de algumas respostas, se você não se importar.

— E se me importar? Não pode me obrigar a falar com você, porque é ilegal usar Veritaserum em menores de idade, e o mesmo vale para Legilimência. — Christopher sorriu arrogantemente. — Mesmo se usasse, eu conseguiria te impedir de entrar.

— Oh, disso eu não duvido — falou Albus. — Se não conseguisse, teria sido descoberto como uma ameaça há muito tempo.

— Eu não quis ser uma ameaça — murmurou Christopher. — As coisas... saíram um pouco do controle.

— É o que geralmente acontece quando Lorde Voldemort está envolvido — disse Albus em voz baixa. Christopher não se encolheu ao ouvir o nome, apenas suspirou. — Você estava o ajudando, não estava, Christopher? — Ele não respondeu. — E atrevo-me a dizer que de livre vontade.

— Ele me possuiu — falou Christopher.

— Se você consegue se defender de Legilimência ou lutar contra a Veritaserum, acredito que você teria conseguido conter Voldemort tempo o bastante para contar a alguém que ele estava aí. — A expressão de Christopher virou uma amargurada. — Pode não ter gostado...

— Gostado? — perguntou. — Ele estava na minha cabeça. Ele podia ouvir tudo no que eu pensava. Ele podia tomar o controle do meu corpo quando bem entendesse...

— Você pode não ter gostado, mas permitiu — falou. — Não foi? — Christopher olhou para o chão de mármore. — Então, por quê? O que ele ofereceu? Poder? Trazer seu pai de volta?

— Potter também achou que tinha algo a ver com meu pai — contou.

— E teve?

— Engraçado — falou — como, ao tentarem adivinhar minha fraqueza, as pessoas parecem revelar as delas. Potter disse ver o padrinho morto no espelho. Quem você vê, Dumbledore? Alguém que você perdeu, certamente. — Dessa vez, não foi pelo bem de Fawkes que Albus o acariciou. Pensou rapidamente, procurando em sua mente por algo que pudesse abalar o garoto a sua frente.

— Sirius está vivo — falou suavemente.

— Eu admiro a fé que tem no homem, ele _é_ bastante obstinado, mas, dessa vez, Dumbledore, não há como voltar...

— Ele está em St. Mungo's — contou. — Exausto, mas bastante vivo, garanto. — A expressão de Christopher vacilou.

— Como? — Não havia medo na voz de Christopher, apenas curiosidade. — Não devia ser possível...

— Dizem ser impossível fugir de Azkaban — retorquiu Albus —, mas Sirius conseguiu. — Ficaram em silêncio por vários segundos, antes de Christopher suspirar.

— O que você quer, Dumbledore?

— A pergunta, Christopher, é o que você quer? Irá procurar por seu mestre assim que estiver livre...

— Meu "mestre" me deixou para morrer agora mesmo. Só não morri porque achei que ele poderia fazer isso e vim preparado. — Albus o observou atentamente. — Não, ele acha que estou morto, e considerando que eu falhei hoje, ele não ficará feliz se descobrir que ainda estou vivo.

— Entendo — respondeu Albus.

— Não é agora que você me oferece uma segunda chance? — perguntou Christopher, olhando feio para Albus.

— Não tenho certeza — respondeu. — É?

— Sim — disse, raivoso. — Não vou voltar para Voldemort, acabei de explicar isso. Então, desde que eu não machuque mais ninguém, nunca mais, você me deixará seguir com a minha vida, certo?

— Christopher — disse Albus tristemente —, você abrigou o maior inimigo do mundo bruxo na minha escola por um ano e, ao fazê-lo, arriscou centenas de vidas. Você atacou Fawkes, Severus, Harry e até a mim aquela noite na floresta, _e_ tentou roubar a propriedade de um dos meus amigos mais querido...

— Cometi alguns erros.

— Um erro é comer um feijãozinho sabor urina em vez de um de limão — falou suavemente.

— Severus cometeu os mesmos erros! — disse Christopher. — Ele se juntou a Voldemort, ele tem a Marca! Ele matou e torturou pessoas...

— E se arrependeu antes de ser pego — falou. — Foi _ele_ quem _me_ procurou. — Estudou Christopher por trás dos óculos. — Uma segunda chance é um privilégio, não um direito.

— Você acha que eu não mereço — falou lentamente. — Albus Dumbledore, o bruxo mais gentil a viver — e havia um tom de zombaria nas últimas palavras —, não acha que vale a pena me salvar. O fato de eu estar falando com você não conta como algum tipo de demonstração de boa vontade? Eu não o ataquei...

— Mesmo se houvesse atacado, realmente acha que teria ganhado? — perguntou. — Você está sem varinha, mas eu estou com a minha. Mas mesmo sem ela, não sou um bruxo comum. — A expressão de Christopher era amargurada. — E sim, você falou comigo, mas não verdadeiramente.

— Eu falei...

— Você não me disse seu verdadeiro nome — falou, e a boca de Christopher se torceu. — Mas você se gabou de suas habilidades em Oclumência. E não importa quão desesperado Lorde Voldemort estivesse, ele não passaria um ano inteiro na cabeça de uma criança de onze anos. Possui-la brevemente, é claro, ou manipulá-la a fazer sua vontade, mas dividir uma mente e um corpo... Não. Nem você teria considerado a possibilidade de ser traído. — Albus balançou a cabeça. — Eu não sei onde o verdadeiro Christopher está, mas eu sei que você não é ele.

— Esperto — zombou, mas não disse mais nada sobre o assunto. — Então, quem sou eu, Dumbledore?

— Alguém que tomou várias decisões ruins no último ano — respondeu.

— Isso não é um nome — falou.

— Não, mas eu acredito que as ações de uma pessoa dizem mais do que uma combinação de letras — falou. — Não me importo de continuar a chamá-lo de Christopher, se é o que o preocupa.

— Não vai me dar uma segunda chance, vai? — perguntou ele, desviando os olhos pela primeira vez.

— Você afetou muitas vidas esse ano para que eu decida isso sozinho — falou. — Voltaremos a nos falar quando você acordar.

— Quando eu acordar...?

— _Dormio_ — falou Albus, usando tanta força na palavra quanto possível. Os olhos de Christopher se reviraram e ele caiu de lado no chão.

 **-x-**

Draco correu os olhos pela página do livro que Severus lhe emprestara sem realmente ler o que estava escrito. Severus tinha descido pelo alçapão e ele estivera na Ala Hospitalar quando Draco acordara, mas ele fora embora pouco depois, e Draco não tivera a chance de conversar com ele.

— Você é o Draco Malfoy, não é? — Draco ergueu os olhos para ver uma garota o observando. Ela tinha o cabelo vermelho, sardas, olhos castanhos e usava uma saia bastante colorida e um suéter com um "G" enorme nele. Sua aparência, junto com o fato de que Weasley estava sendo cuidado por sua mãe gordinha, significava que ela só poderia ser uma pessoa.

— Você deve ser a Garota-Weasley — falou. Ela cerrou os olhos.

— Garota-Weasley? — perguntou ela, erguendo o nariz.

— Claro — falou, deixando o livro de lado. — Tem o Weasley — indicou Weasley —, os Weasley Um e Dois... — Indicou as camas mais afastadas, nas quais os gêmeos conversavam com Madame Pomfrey; eles tinham sido encontrados pela Monitora-Chefe fora do Salão Comunal de Grifinória, afundados até a coxa no chão. Eles diziam que não conseguiam sentir as pernas, mas Draco achava que era uma trama para ver como Weasley estava. — E o Monitor Weasley. — Ele estava na cama mais próxima a Weasley, e tinha (se Draco entreouvira corretamente) sido tratado por uma concussão leve.

— Meu nome de verdade é Ginny — ofereceu a Garota-Weasley.

— Eu sei — respondeu, dando de ombros. Ela apertou os olhos para ele, antes de também encolher os ombros e olhar para a cama escondida por uma cortina, a mais próxima ao escritório de Madame Pomfrey.

— É onde o Harry está, né? — perguntou ela.

— Sim — respondeu, abaixando o livro. Potter ainda não tinha acordado (sendo justo, Granger também não acordara, mas ela tinha tomado uma poção do sono fortíssima) e, por mais que Madame Pomfrey houvesse dito que ele ficaria bem, o fato de terem o escondido atrás de uma cortina preocupava Draco.

— E aquela deve ser a Hermione? — perguntou a Garota-Weasley, olhando para Granger.

— É a Granger, sim — respondeu. — Não devia estar com o resto da sua família?

— Achei que você parecia solitário — falou, parecendo ofendida. — Todos os outros estão dormindo, menos Ron, a mãe, Percy e os gêmeos, então pensei em vir te dar um oi.

— Você não me deu um oi — comentou Draco.

— Oi — disse a Garota-Weasley num tom inexpressivo, e Draco não conseguiu evitar o sorriso. Ela o tomou como um convite para puxar uma cadeira e sentar-se perto da cama. — Como machucou a cabeça? — perguntou.

— Eu... eu não sei se posso falar sobre isso — falou, pressionando uma mão no curativo. — Acho que deve ter um segredo.

— Não tem problema — falou ela. — Eu vou fazer Ron me contar depois. — Draco sentiu uma súbita pontada de inveja pela aparente proximidade entre Weasley e a Garota-Weasley. Se tivesse sido Hydrus a descer pelo alçapão, ao invés de Draco, ele não teria lhe contado nada, e Draco tinha certeza de que não contaria muito do que acontecera ao seu irmão. — Como é a Grifinória? — continuou ela, distraída. Draco a olhou por um momento, tentando se focar no que ela dizia. — Você não gosta? — perguntou, entendendo errado seu silêncio.

— Não, gosto, eu... É... O Salão Comunal é meu lugar favorito. Todos meus amigos estão lá, e meu irmão e seus amigos não podem me incomodar, e é quente... mas muito vermelho. Eu achei medonho quando vi pela primeira vez, mas você acaba gostando...

— Espero ir para Grifinória — disse a Garota-Weasley.

— Nunca teria adivinhado — respondeu. Ela revirou os olhos e ele sorriu. Então, a Garota-Weasley olhou para algo atrás de Draco.

— Foi bom te conhecer — disse ela, parecendo apologética, e praticamente correu para o lado de sua mãe.

Draco se virou, já suspeitando o que — ou melhor, quem — veria. Severus estava lá, guiando o pai e a mãe por entre as outras camas. Draco tentou não olhar para sua perna falsa.

— Draco — disse a mãe, e Draco achou que ela estivera chorando.

 _Opa_ , pensou.

— Como se sente?

— Claramente não muito mal, se está fazendo amigos — disse o pai friamente. Ele observava a Garota-Weasley, que claramente _não_ os observava. — Ou talvez ele tenha batido a cabeça com tanta força, que agora acha que um Weasley é uma companhia aceitável.

— Lucius — disse a mãe em voz baixa, colocando uma mão no braço do pai. Ele a olhou, antes de suspirar e olhar para Draco. Sua expressão se suavizou um pouco, e Draco viu mais emoções do que achava que era para ter visto.

— Eu... Eu fico feliz que você esteja bem — disse o pai, e Draco esperou pela pequena voz que lhe dizia _mentira_ , mas ela não veio. Draco se sentiu culpado por pensar isso do pai. Olhou-o novamente, esperando que ele visse isso em seu rosto (já que o pai não tolerava abraços), mas o pai observava a Garota-Weasley com uma expressão nada impressionada. Severus franzia o cenho para o pai.

— Mas você terá que ouvir — avisou a mãe, chamando a atenção de Draco para ela. — Seu comportamento ontem à noite foi tolo de modos que você nem pode começar a entender. — Draco abriu a boca para protestar, mas Severus balançou a cabeça levemente, e Draco voltou a fechá-la. — Você ainda não sabe muito — ela tinha uma expressão estranha no rosto ao dizer isso, e Draco perguntou-se do que se tratava —, mas a ignorância está ficando perigosa... para você, mas também nós, como uma família, e quando o semestre terminar, vou me sentar com você e seu irmão e explicar algumas coisas.

— Sim, mãe — disse Draco em voz baixa. A expressão da mãe foi de fria para gentil em menos de um segundo e, por um momento, Draco achou que ela o abraçaria. Mas ela não o fez; em vez disso, ela se aproximou de Madame Pomfrey, querendo algum tipo de opinião profissional sobre a saúde de Draco. O pai ainda observava os Weasley, e Draco fez o mesmo; a Mãe-Weasley estava sentada na cama de Weasley, cuidando de sua mão machucada e enchendo-o de abraços, tapinhas e beijos, enquanto a Garota-Weasley falava animadamente.

Draco queria ser abraçado e cuidado — na noite anterior, achara que ia morrer, e que seus amigos iam morrer e, então, fora atacado por uma peça de xadrez enorme e ficara inconsciente e sangrando —, mas não achava que isso fosse acontecer.

Como se lesse sua mente, Severus ergueu uma mão e a pousou em seu ombro, e Draco — apesar de estar bravo com Severus por o ignorar há semanas — inclinou-se na direção do contato, sentindo-se um pouco melhor.

 **-x-**

— Só estou feliz que você esteja bem — disse Hermione. Harry sorriu para ela e ajeitou-se na cama, tentando não bater as costelas. Recebera uma dose de Esquelesce e, por mais que fosse grato por só precisar lidar com o gosto residual, a poção deixara suas costelas doloridas. Desejava que ela houvesse usado um feitiço para curá-las, mas ela provavelmente usara a poção como uma punição por fazer coisas perigosas, assim como uma cura.

Mas Harry não conseguia se obrigar a se importar; tinha visto Moony e Dora brevemente ao acordar à tarde, e eles lhes contaram que Padfoot estava vivo. Ele ficaria em St. Mungo's por um tempo — pelo menos um mês, os Curandeiros diziam, ainda que só para ter certeza de que ele não ia trabalhar até que estivesse pronto —, mas ele já estava acordado e reclamando de estar preso a uma cama, e que ele estava desesperado para ver Harry. Moony tinha prometido levá-lo assim que Madame Pomfrey lhe desse alta, e tinha prometido buscar o espelho de Harry em seu escritório (onde Harry o deixara na noite em que desceram pelo alçapão) nesse meio tempo. Harry não parara de sorrir desde então.

— Mas você tinha tanta certeza de que era King — comentou Ron, servindo-se de um sapinho de chocolate da enorme pilha que tinha se acumulado no criado-mudo de Harry.

— Bem, sim — falou Draco, mastigando a ponta de uma varinha de alcaçuz. — Nós convivemos com Morton por um ano, e Potter disse que ele estava fazendo algo para que ninguém soubesse...

— Oclumência, caro menino — disse Dumbledore, afastando a cortina.

— Professor Dumbledore! — exclamou Hermione.

—Como estão se sentindo?

— Melhor — respondeu Ron, antes de se apressar a adicionar: —, senhor. — Draco assentiu.

— Bem melhor — falou Hermione.

— Fico feliz em ouvir. — Dumbledore sorriu gentilmente para eles, mas Harry achou que seu cheiro era cansado. — Por mais que eu saiba que Harry provavelmente gostaria mais da companhia de vocês do que da minha, importam-se se eu pegá-lo emprestado por um momento? — Os amigos de Harry saíram, e Dumbledore fechou a cortina atrás deles, antes de acenar a varinha. O som de seus passos e de Madame Pomfrey curando a tosse de uma garota sumiram. — Primeiro, Harry, devo elogiá-lo por seus esforços ontem à noite. — De repente, Harry se lembrou do motivo de sequer ter descido.

— Senhor, a Pedra! Eu a escondi...

— Eu sei — falou ele, calmo. — Demorei duas horas, mas acabei recuperando-a; já conversei com Nicholas e concordamos em destrui-la. — Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas ao ouvir isso, mas a destruição da Pedra não era a primeira pergunta em sua mente.

— Duas horas para encontrar?

— Às vezes, os esconderijos mais simples são os melhores — falou Dumbledore ironicamente. — Passei a maior parte do tempo vagando pelo pântano, achando que talvez você tivesse a jogado lá ou a enterrado.

— Desculpe...

— Não é preciso se desculpar, Harry. Nem um pouco. Christopher nos enganou e se você não estivesse lá, ele certamente teria conseguido o que queria.

— Christopher? — perguntou Harry. — Você não sabe?

— Ah — disse Dumbledore. — Assumo que em algum momento, ao confrontá-lo, ele se apresentou a você?

— É Quirrell — falou. Dumbledore não parecia completamente surpreso, mas também não parecia que ele esperara ouvir esse nome.

— Uma pena — suspirou.

— Ele está...

— Não, Harry, ele está vivo — falou. — E seguro sob meu cuidado no momento. — Algo em sua expressão deve ter mostrado sua preocupação com a vigilância dos cuidados de Dumbledore (afinal, ele estava com Harry, e Quirrell não estava ali), porque ele sorriu e tirou uma cartinha do sapinho de chocolate do bolso. O nome de Morton estava nela, e o próprio garoto estava adormecido dentro da moldura. Harry riu, deleitado, mas franziu o cenho.

— Posso entender como ele passou pelos obstáculos de Flitwick e McGonagall — falou —, mas não sei como ele sabia o que fazer para passar pelo de Moony. Digo, não era para ser... Era para ser segredo.

— Eu não te conto isso levemente, Harry, e ficarei desapontado se souber essa informação foi passada adiante... mas eu sei que você, acima de todos os outros, será tolerante... Remus não foi o último aluno para quem tivemos que preparar acomodações especiais. Quando Quirrell era um professor, ele sabia do propósito do Salgueiro, e certamente deduziu sua origem.

— Há outros lobisomens na escola agora? — perguntou. — Quem? — Dumbledore apenas balançou a cabeça, sorrindo. Harry não ficou surpreso. — Senhor, mais uma coisa... Quando Quirrell ou Voldemort, ou seja lá quem me tocou, ele... eu o queimei.

— Sua mãe morreu para te salvar, Harry, e Voldemort nunca entendeu o amor, principalmente não nessa magnitude. O amor que ela sentia por você ainda sobrevive, te protegendo... Foi como eu ergui as proteções na casa dos seus tios, há tantos anos... E esse amor está dentro de você. Quirinus estava corrompido, dividindo a mente, o corpo e a alma com Voldemort e quando ele tentou tocar em você, alguém tão inerentemente bom, alguém marcado por algo tão bom, ele não conseguiu.

— Mas ele vai voltar, não vai? — perguntou Harry. — Ele não conseguiu pegar a Pedra, mas ele vai achar outro jeito, ou vai tentar. Não vai?

— A noite de ontem foi um atraso e tanto para ele, então devemos encarar esses eventos como uma vitória... Infelizmente, você nos ganhou mais tempo, não a guerra. — Dumbledore suspirou. — Sim, Harry, ele vai tentar de novo.

 _E de novo e de novo, até que a profecia seja cumprida, de um jeito ou do outro_ , pensou Harry, suspirando.

— Agora — disse Dumbledore depois de alguns momentos de silêncio —, não seria uma verdadeira visita ao hospital sem uma dessas, seria? — Ele tirou um deque de cartas de Snap Explosivo do bolso com um sorriso. Harry sorriu de volta, pegando a caixa mais próxima de Feijãozinhos de Todos os Sabores. — Tem tempo para algumas partidas?

 _Continua._

 **N/T:** Obrigada pelos comentários!

Semana que vem é o último capítulo! Como passou rápido, socorro. Então, a partir de agora, quem quiser o PDF dessa fic também, me manda um e-mail: serena(ponto)bluemoon(arroba)gmail(ponto)com. Eu encaminho o PDF no dia que começar a postar a continuação! :)

Até semana que vem!


	37. The Cost of Freedom

**Capítulo Trinta e Sete**

 **The Cost of Freedom**

 **(O Preço da Liberdade)**

— Não consigo ver por que você me chamou, diretor — disse Snape, tenso. — O homem é _seu_ prisioneiro, afinal...

— E meu prisioneiro, como você o chama — disse Dumbledore, calmo, olhando de Snape para Sirius, que se sentia tolo sentado em sua cama de hospital, mas estava cansado demais para se mover. Estava melhor do que na noite anterior, quando Monstro o levara ao hospital, mas ainda se sentia horrível, e os Curandeiros iam vê-lo a cada hora. Ainda assim, seu humor melhorara consideravelmente quando Dumbledore chegara com a notícia de que Harry estava acordado e bem o bastante para jogar cartas —, causou danos consideráveis a vocês dois; o seu foi pessoal, Severus — olhou para a perna de Snape, assim como Sirius —, enquanto, Sirius, foi seu afilhado que aguentou o peso da atenção de Quirrell. Se Harry fosse mais velho, eu levaria as opiniões dele em consideração, mas como ele não tem nem doze anos ainda e você é seu guardião, achei apropriado consultar você no lugar dele.

— Deixe-o para o Lorde das Trevas — rosnou Snape, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. — Ele morrerá em um mês.

— Se está preparado para que ele morra — disse Sirius, apoiando-se nos cotovelos com dificuldade —, então pelo menos faça isso ativamente; entregue-o ao Ministério. — Snape remexeu-se, parecendo um pouco desconfortável. — Foi o que pensei.

— Mas eu também não o vejo argumentar para essa escolha — ralhou Snape. Sirius podia ter brigado com ele, mas estava cansado demais e... bem, surpreso demais. A primeira vez que acordara no hospital fora para encontrar um Patrono em forma de corça parado ao lado de sua cama. Ele lhe contara que tinha sido Morton a atacar Snape... com a voz de Snape. Agora, ou Snape fora muito esperto ao esconder seus sentimentos por James, ou a sua obsessão com Lily durante seus anos escolares tinha uma raiz mais profunda.

— Eu não desejo os Dementadores para ninguém — disse Sirius em voz baixa. Snape o olhou, antes de desviar os olhos, mas não parecia mais tão bravo. — Com Azkaban eu ficaria feliz, mas depois do que ele fez, ele seria Beijado na mesma hora. — Snape, Sirius não ficou surpreso de ver, não parecia incomodado com essa ideia. — Ainda assim, as alternativas são deixá-lo no seu bolso pelo resto da vida, Dumbledore, ou deixá-lo ir, e nenhuma delas parece... certa.

— E você chegou ao meu dilema — disse Dumbledore, juntando as mãos. — Parece mais gentil matá-lo do que deixá-lo aprisionado... e se o libertarmos, não podemos acreditar que ele não voltará para o lado de Voldemort, apesar do que ele diz...

— Ele não voltaria, não se valoriza a própria vida — disse Snape. — O Lorde das Trevas odeia fracassos; Quirrell fracassou com ele e ele fracassou em matar Quirrell. Ele não aceitaria bem o fato de que Quirrell sobreviveu.

— Ele certamente sabe? — perguntou Sirius.

— Harry, Remus, Nymphadora, Alastor, Minerva e nós três somos os únicos que sabemos, e não é provável que um de nós queira compartilhar a notícia...

— Talvez não com o Lorde das Trevas, mas e o Ministério? — perguntou Snape. — Se o Ministério souber...

— O Ministério não saberá — falou Dumbledore.

— Mas como pode ter certeza...

— Porque eu confio nas pessoas a quem contei — disse Dumbledore, severo. — O Ministério ficará sabendo exatamente o que eu ou os Aurores envolvidos — assentiu para Sirius — decidirmos compartilhar, nada mais. — Juntou as mãos. — Isso, é claro, nos dá certa liberdade sobre como lidaremos com a situação.

— Bem, se temos certeza de que ele não voltará para Voldemort — disse Sirius lentamente —, que o Ministério não é uma opção que resulte em algo além de um Beijo e que Voldemort o encontrará, só restamos nós.

— Nós? — perguntou Snape, cauteloso.

— Eu cheguei à mesma conclusão — suspirou Dumbledore. — E devo confessar que me sinto aliviado que seja esse o caso; talvez agora vocês não achem minha sugestão tão estranha.

— Vamos ouvir — disse Sirius, fazendo uma careta ao procurar uma posição mais confortável.

— Assumo — disse pesadamente — que vocês dois conhecem o conceito de Votos Perpétuos?

 **-x-**

— Você, Quirinus, jura que a partir de agora, até sua morte, nunca dirá ou fará qualquer coisa para ajudar o Lorde Voldemort ou seus Comensais da Morte?

— Juro — disse Quirinus sem hesitar. Fogo saiu da varinha de Severus e foi para sua mão. Ajudar Voldemort tinha tido potencial, mas Quirinus fora um Corvinal; não era tão leal a Voldemort que recusaria as condições de Dumbledore, não era teimoso demais para querer irritar Dumbledore, e não era perspicaz o suficiente para tentar achar uma lacuna. Ele era _esperto_. Eles lhe deram escolhas, e Quirinus era esperto o bastante para ver que era o melhor que ia conseguir; qualquer outra coisa acabaria com ele morto ou na prisão, e Quirinus respeitava mais Dumbledore do que o Ministério.

— Você, Quirinus, jura que a partir de agora, até sua morte, nunca dirá ou fará qualquer coisa para machucar física ou mentalmente alguém que não está ligado a Lorde Voldemort?

— Juro — repetiu sem hesitar. A expressão de Severus vacilou (era surpresa, talvez?), enquanto cordas de fogo saíam de sua varinha e se prendiam ao redor das mãos de Quirinus e Dumbledore. Black se remexeu na cama, tão vivo quanto Dumbledore falara que ele estaria.

— E você, Quirinus, jura que a partir de agora, até sua morte, fará o que puder para ajudar e proteger aqueles que Lorde Voldemort ou seus seguidores tentem machucar?

— Juro — respondeu, enfadado. — Você, Dumbledore, jura que não me entregará nem para Voldemort nem para o Ministério, direta ou indiretamente, enquanto eu seguir suas condições?

— Juro — respondeu Dumbledore lentamente, franzindo o cenho; normalmente, apenas uma pessoa impunha condições nos Votos, mas Quirinus não ia impor tantos limites à sua liberdade sem tomar suas próprias proteções.

A última corda de fogo saiu, expandiu, e então as quatro cordas sumiram. Dumbledore soltou Quirinus, estudando-o atentamente.

— Posso ficar com isso? — Gesticulou para o pergaminho na mão de Severus, no qual os termos do Voto Perpétuo estavam escritos. Julgando pela quantidade de rabiscos, eles tinham demorado para conseguir formulá-los. Severus olhou para Dumbledore, que acenou a varinha para o pergaminho, duplicando-o. Quirinus recebeu uma das cópias, enquanto a outra foi guardada nas vestes de Dumbledore.

— Agora, Quirinus — disse Dumbledore —, se puder...

— Não vou fazer nada — disse Quirinus. — Eu concordei com seus termos e, desde que eu não os quebre, devo ser livre para fazer o que quiser. Nunca jurei servi-lo, afinal. — Dumbledore franziu o cenho para ele.

— E aonde você pretende ir? — perguntou Severus, tenso, claramente dividido entre querer o maior espaço possível entre eles e querer Quirinus perto, onde pudesse ficar de olho nele. Uma Legilimência leve cutucou as defesas de Quirinus, as quais ele fortaleceu com um mero pensamento. Severus o olhou feio.

— Para onde eu quiser — respondeu Quirinus. — Eu falo onde poderão me encontrar assim que me estabelecer. Mas a discrição é essencial, como devem entender; não quero chamar atenção para mim mesmo, não é?

— Espero ter notícias suas até o fim da semana — disse Dumbledore.

— Entrarei em contato quando estiver seguro — corrigiu Quirinus. — Agora, se puder me emprestar sua varinha para eu mudar minha aparência para poder ir embora... — Dumbledore hesitou. — Vamos lá, Dumbledore; se eu sair daqui parecendo Christopher Morton, certamente serei descoberto e você acabou de jurar... — A expressão de Severus podia ter azedado leite, mas a de Dumbledore estava inescrutável. Infelizmente, ele não cedeu sua varinha a Quirinus. Parecia que não confiava tanto assim nele ainda. Mas ele acenou a varinha na direção de Quirinus (que ficou da altura de um adulto) e conjurou um espelho.

Assim que Quirinus ficou satisfeito com sua aparência, despediu-se de Severus e de Dumbledore, ignorou Black — que adormecera — e foi para o corredor.

Sua mão ainda queimava com o leve lembrete do seu Voto, mas Quirinus estava livre.

 **-x-**

Harry desviou do carrinho de uma aluna do quarto ano — Hedwig guinchou em sua gaiola e bateu o bico para a garota —, olhou por cima do ombro para ver que Ron o acompanhava, e os dois foram até o pilar, onde podiam ver várias cabeças ruivas reunidas. Era óbvio que Percy ignorava os gêmeos, como fazia há semanas. Eles tinham perdido pontos por terem saído do Salão Comunal (apesar de terem ficado presos no chão e não terem ido muito longe) na noite que Harry e os outros tinham ido atrás de Morton. Neville ganhara pontos (aparentemente, ele tinha enfrentado os gêmeos), mas, apesar disso, os gêmeos causaram danos o bastante para que Grifinória ficasse em último lugar na competição pela Taça da Casa.

— Ron! — Ginny passou correndo por Harry (Hedwig guinchou pela segunda vez) e foi cumprimentar seu irmão, enquanto a senhora Weasley cuidava de Percy, e o senhor Weasley conversava animadamente com os gêmeos.

— Sai! — murmurou Ron, tentando empurrar Ginny.

— Oh, que legal — disse ela, franzindo o cenho. — Achei que você tinha dito sentir minha falta...

— Senti, mas já estou de volta, então...

— Olá, senhora Weasley — disse Harry, deixando-os conversar.

— Olá, Harry querido — disse ela. — Acabou bem o ano?

— Sim, bem — respondeu.

— Ai! — exclamou Ron atrás dele e, então, Ginny passou por Harry e foi ficar com os gêmeos. Ron se aproximou de sua mãe, olhando feio para sua irmã. A senhora Weasley o abraçou e examinou sua mão, que já estava completamente curada, para o desapontamento de Ron. Ele esperara poder usar a mão machucada como uma desculpa para não conseguir escrever e que, por isso, não precisasse fazer as provas.

— Sirius vem te buscar, Harry? — perguntou a senhora Weasley.

— Ele vai nos encontrar no Ministério, porque ele ainda não pode aparatar — respondeu. — Mas Moony vai chegar logo.

— Bem, vamos esperar com você — disse ela, sorrindo gentilmente para ele. Moony não demorou a chegar, parecendo cansado; a lua cheia tinha sido há algumas noites e ele precisara encará-la sozinho, já que Padfoot ainda estava de cama, ordens dos Curandeiros, e Moony se recusara a permitir que Harry fosse com ele.

— Certo, vocês — disse o senhor Weasley, fazendo o resto da família começar a se mover. — É melhor irmos, ou vou acabar recebendo uma daquelas mulas.

— Multas, Arthur — disse Molly, mas o senhor Weasley não pareceu ouvir. Com despedidas animadas, e uma promessa de Ron que Harry poderia visitá-los durante o verão, eles foram embora.

— Hermione já foi embora? — perguntou Moony. — E o Draco?

— Hermione precisava ir ao jantar de aniversário do primo dela, então ela foi assim que saímos do trem.

— E Draco? — perguntou Moony.

— Com a família — respondeu. — Hydrus foi buscá-lo antes mesmo do trem parar.

— Entendo — falou Moony, parecendo perturbado. — Bem, talvez eles deixem que ele venha nos visitar. — Harry duvidava, e, pelo cheiro, sabia que Moony também. — Aqui, me dê isso e aí podemos ir. — Moony pegou o malão de Harry, usou um feitiço para encolhê-lo e o guardou no bolso, que Harry podia apenas assumir ser onde ele guardou o próprio malão. Harry deixou Hedwig sair da gaiola com instruções de ir para casa, e, então, Moony usou o mesmo feitiço antes de colocar a gaiola com os malões. Então, Moony ofereceu um braço a Harry e o aparatou.

 **-x-**

— Tonks, Nymphadora — chamou Scrimgeour, e Tonks se levantou tão rápido que tropeçou. Harry riu com os outros, e o cabelo de Tonks ficou num tom chamativo e envergonhado de rosa, antes de ela subir no palco, apertar a mão de Scrimgeour, receber um certificado e um par de vestes formais dos Aurores. — Quer dizer algo, Alastor? — perguntou Scrimgeour a Moody, que parecia tão mal-humorado quanto sempre. Tonks o olhou, parecendo ansiosa; Finch tinha soluçado enquanto parabenizava seus Recrutas, e Robards tinha feito um discurso emotivo sobre a formatura de Marlene, apesar de todos os desafios que ela enfrentara, e Padfoot ajudara Hemsley a contar anedotas engraçadas sobre Brown.

— Estou muito orgulhoso — disse Moody rispidamente. Tonks se apressou a abraçá-lo, e Moody lhe deu tapinhas desajeitados nas costas, antes de mandá-la para seu lugar para que o próximo formando pudesse ser chamado. Harry distintamente o ouvir murmurar: — Vigilância constante. — A celebração que se seguiu foi animada e barulhenta, e Harry finalmente pôde se aproximar de Padfoot, que que tivera que ficar com os Aurores durante as apresentações.

— Vou deixá-los — disse Marlene, sorrindo para Harry, e foi conversar com outra pessoa. Padfoot puxou Harry para um abraço e os dois acharam um lugar para se sentar.

— Como está se sentindo? — perguntou Harry a ele.

— Bem — disse Padfoot. — Só não consigo ficar em pé por muito tempo; honestamente, o que eles estavam pensando ao me fazerem ficar na cama por tanto tempo?

— Provavelmente que você precisava de tempo para melhorar — respondeu.

— Eles podiam ter me levado para dar umas voltas, no mínimo — resmungou ele. Harry sorriu. — Então, quem ganhou a Taça da Casa?

— Sonserina — contou.

— Ah, bem — falou Padfoot. — Ano que vem, eh?

— Desde que ele e seus amigos não se metam em problemas — disse Moony, aproximando-se deles com um sorriso. Ele sentou-se em uma cadeira com um suspiro agradecido.

— Não é questão de não se meter em problema — disse Padfoot —, é questão de não ser pego. — Esticou o braço e pegou uma bebida da bandeja flutuante.

— É muito provável que qualquer problema em Hogwarts tenha sido causado por eles — disse Moony — ou pelos gêmeos. — Riu. — Se algo der errado, acho que a pobre da McGonagall vai acabar descontando pontos da Grifinória por princípio.

— Professores — disse Padfoot, revirando os olhos para Harry, que riu. — Como foram as provas, garoto?

— Bem — respondeu. — Transfiguração foi fácil, e Defesa também...

— Tem um rumor de que Harry tirou 160 em Defesa — falou Moony com o rosto sério.

— Oh, mesmo? — perguntou Padfoot com a mesma expressão. — É verídico?

— Não tenho certeza — respondeu Moony, sério. — Aquele professor de Defesa dele é meio irresponsável...

— Falta uma ou duas vezes por mês — comentou Harry, sorrindo.

— E aí ele foi e faltou quase uma semana — falou Moony, estalando a língua —, porque, aparentemente, ele estava correndo pelo Ministério, colocando o nariz nos assuntos dos Aurores, tentando achar um cachorro perdido.

— A ousadia — disse Padfoot, ofegando, antes de rir. — Ah, bem. Espero que ano que vem ele se acalme um pouco. — Um sorriso travesso apareceu em seu rosto, acompanhado por um cheiro divertido. — Falando de se acalmar... Onde Dora se enfiou? — Moony, por qualquer motivo, corou e sibilou algo para Padfoot que nem mesmo os ouvidos de Harry conseguiram escutar. Harry olhou de um para o outro, confuso.

— O que...

— Não é nada, Harry, de verdade — disse Moony, firme, rosnando para Padfoot o tempo todo. — Mas Dora, já que você perguntou, Sirius, está conversando com Olho-Tonto e uns antigos amigos dele.

— Entendo — falou Padfoot, sem se deixar desencorajar. Harry esperou que ele falasse mais alguma coisa sobre o que quer que houvesse irritado Moony, mas ele disse apenas: — Então, quais são seus planos para o verão? Quadribol? Visitar seus amigos? — Padfoot franziu o cenho. — Falando em amigos, eu meio que esperava que Draco viesse com você.

 **-x-**

Narcissa olhou por cima do seu livro e para fora da janela da biblioteca. Um sorriso pequeno apareceu em seus lábios quando Hydrus passou voando, seu rosto alegre, e Lucius — também em uma vassoura — jogou algo para ele pegar. Os dois tinham planos para que Hydrus entrasse no time de Sonserina no próximo semestre, e Narcissa esperava que as preparações para isso durassem as férias inteiras. Eles iam até sair para comprar vassouras, ou era o que tinham lhe dito.

Seus olhos foram para as duas figuras no chão. Uma era Dobby, com uma cesta de ferramentas de jardinagem pendurada em seu antebraço magrelo, e a outra era Draco, que o seguia de arbusto a arbusto, parecendo um pouco perdido. Não conseguiu evitar se lembrar de que ele parecera confortável no hospital, quando estivera falando com a menina Weasley — uma traidora de sangue — e, ainda assim, aqui, em sua própria casa, ele parecia ansioso e mantinha-se quieto.

— Sinto muito, Draco — murmurou ela, brincando distraidamente com as orelhas do livro. Ela tinha ganhado de certo modo; Draco fazia as próprias escolhas e os próprios amigos e, quando estava com eles, ele era feliz... Mas não podia evitar pensar que perdera. Por mais que quisesse que ele fosse livre para escolher um lado (fosse o de Potter ou o do Lorde das Trevas), não esperara que ele o fizesse tão cedo ou tão claramente. Não tinha considerado o fato de que, ao moldá-lo para ser independente o bastante para fazer escolhas sozinho, acabaria o perdendo.

Ela assumira que tal escolha demoraria anos a acontecer e, aí, Draco tinha ido com Potter para tentar impedir o Lorde das Trevas. _Isso_ era algo pelo que ele levaria uma bronca. Ela seria hipócrita se brigasse com ele por tal escolha — mas também não podia arriscar elogiá-lo —, mas certamente precisava se garantir de que Draco fosse sutil. Tinha tomado tais medidas com Draco para se garantir que ele fosse feliz, mas também para que ele sobrevivesse. Escolher um lado tão claramente e tão cedo era perigoso para ele, mas ainda mais perigoso para Narcissa e para o resto da família.

Mas como explicar isso a ele sem ser rigorosa? Draco era, se os últimos anos eram uma indicação, facilmente influenciável. Ela poderia mudar tudo com algumas palavras gentis. Sabia que podia e estava tentada a fazê-lo. Queria que ele fosse feliz, mas não queria perdê-lo, e era o que estava acontecendo, agora mesmo; só precisava olhar para ele para saber ver como ele estava desconfortável na própria casa. Certamente Narcissa não era uma pessoa ruim por querer ficar perto de seu filho?

 _Não_ , pensou ela, _mas é arriscado continuar a me intrometer. Eu fiz de Draco um Grifinório, e agora ele aceitou isso. Não tenho que gostar, mas tenho que pelo menos respeitar... mesmo que eu o perca._

Ela conhecia os sinais; ela vira os esforços dos Black com Sirius. Narcissa e Lucius não eram tão rigorosos quanto Walburga e Orion tinham sido, mas, por outro lado, Hydrus não aceitava tanto seu irmão quanto Regulus aceitara.

 _Eu vou perdê-lo_ , pensou e ficou um pouco surpresa quando nenhuma lágrima seguiu essa percepção. _Talvez não agora, mas um dia..._ Voltou a olhar pela janela. _Pelo menos eu o tenho por mais um verão._

 **Fim.**

 **N/T:** Obrigada pelos comentários e por me acompanharem até aqui!

A continuação, Identity, começará a ser postada na semana que vem mesmo, no dia 02/11. Nesse mesmo dia eu vou mandar o PDF de Initiate pra quem pedir, então se você ainda não pediu e quer, me mande um e-mail em serena(ponto)bluemoon(arroba)gmail(ponto)com ou me procure na página do Facebook (link no perfil).

Mais uma vez, obrigada e até a próxima!


End file.
